Dragon of Wrath and Pain
by ventusx24
Summary: Follow Krok a reptile faunus who keeps a tight lid on his past as he is paired with team RWBY. What happens when he becomes friends with the girls and what will he choose when his past comes to bite him in the butt? Not only could his past destroy him but all he worked to achieve as well. (Some swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Hello Everyone! Ventus with a blast from the past! Now currently there are nineteen chapters to this story, so I decided to go back and have the earlier chapters remastered (hint the title) So I will be doing this for all of my previous chapters.**

 **For new readers welcome! To old readers I hope this makes the story better than before. Now I need to give a giant shout out to** _**AuroryBorealis**_ **who has not only proofed red my 19th chapter but has agreed to work with me as a beta reader for this story, so everyone thank him for helping me proof read the past and upcoming chapters.**

 **I will be adding a few extra things here and there in the chapters that will come up in later chapters so keep your eyes open and enjoy the remaster** **pilot of the Dragon of Wrath and Pain!**

* * *

 **The dragon of Wrath and Pain; Remastered**

* * *

Tonight was going wonderfully; it was quiet, the air was warm and gentle, and the moon lit the silent city below. Unfortunately, that all changed when a couple of police officers decided to stop Krok. He let out an annoyed sigh as the two officers walked towards him with their flashlights shining.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" one of them yelled, gesturing to the boy.

 _"I swear, they do this just because I'm a faunus; this shit is getting real annoying."_ Krok thought, since it wasn't the first time he had been stopped or stared at for looking different. Unlike most faunus, he didn't have any cute bunny ears or cat ears. What made him stick out so much? Was it his thick reptilian tail that was as long as he was tall, the piercing yellow slit eyes, his razor-like teeth, a few scales in small clusters around his eyes or that he could make his nails as sharp as knives when he felt the urge? Who could truly say, all that mattered was that being a crocodile faunus made you public enemy #1 to most humans, and even some faunus."Officers, to what do I owe this _unexpected_ visit?" Krok said with a smirk on his face. The two officers just looked at Krok, noticing his serrated great sword strapped to his back, as if he wasn't deadly enough already.

"That's him: reptile faunus, massive great sword, yellow eyes, it's gotta be." one of them whispered to the other. Krok swished his tail back and forth in annoyance, as he heard everything they said. True, he was a criminal, but he only took what he needed. Like food or water. Besides, he was more of a help than a hindrance. He would even stop a few crimes when he saw them unfold and would tie the criminals up, leaving them for the cops. "Alright kid, turn around and put your hands behind your back." The faunus gave a slight laugh at their demand; he had no intention of being caught, not now, not ever.

"Sorry, officer, but that's not going to happen," Krok said as he unsheathed his sharpened great sword, Night's Edge, and pointed it at the officers. They quickly pulled out their guns and aimed at him.

"Drop it now!" one of them shouted, but Krok simply laughed as he charged full speed at the pair. They started shooting, the high caliber dust rounds glancing from the edge of his sword, allowing him to continue. The second they stopped, he struck, taking them both out with one powerful sweep. He smirked at his work; he'd used the flat side of his sword, so they weren't dead. They would, however, wake up with a few broken bones, but who cared? Could be worse, right?

"You would think that bringing a sword to a gunfight would leave me at a disadvantage, but I think I proved them wrong." Krok laughed at his joke, but he stopped upon hearing sirens approaching rapidly. As much as he loved a good fight, Krok knew that if he fought too many of them, he would lose, or worse, kill. He rapidly sheathed his weapon and ran to a nearby alley, being shrouded in the darkness. There was a fire escape ladder on one of the buildings. He began climbing and made his way to the roof of the building. At the very top, Krok looked at the scene he had created. There were at least five cop cars surrounding his little scene. Krok laughed; once again he had slipped through their fingers. "So close, and yet, so very far away. Well, time to find somewhere to crash for the night." He quickly ran from rooftop to rooftop, putting distance between the scene and himself. He kept on until he felt something was following him. "That's impossible, no police officer could keep up with me on the roofs, unless…" Krok's eyes widened as he turned to look behind him, and he saw four figures following behind him. "Crap, just my luck to attract some huntsmen," he said aloud. He wouldn't be able to lose them, but he had a slightly better chance at beating them in a fight. Krok kept going until he saw a spacious rooftop. He ran until he reached the edge and pivoted, facing down the unseen threat. The four huntsmen landed behind him, and Krok turned to face them, but he was shocked; his four pursuing huntsmen were all huntresses. One was wearing a red and black dress that went with her red hair and red cloak, one was wearing a white dress with equally white hair and a scar over her left eye, the third was wearing a monochrome outfit with a bow on her head, and, finally, the last one was wearing yellow and brown with an orange scarf on and long blonde hair that went to at least her waist. Krok would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised to see the four huntresses coming for him.

"Hey buddy, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find a certain reptile faunus around here named Crok or something like that?" the blonde one asked,Krok couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking.

"That all depends, why do you want to see him?" Krok asked with some amusement and a raised eyebrow.

"Yang, it's obviously him!" the white-haired one said. She had an annoyed look on her face directed at the blonde's (now Yang's) face.

"Weiss, you can't assume that just because he's a reptile faunus that he's the one responsible for all of this." The one with the bow on her head said, narrowing her eyes toward the white haired huntress.

"Blake, when have you ever seen another reptile faunus around here? He matched the report perfectly! Long tail, large serrated great sword, yellow slit eyes, scales around the eyes, and sharp teeth. Unless you want me to believe he's got a twin brother who fights exactly like him." Weiss said irritably to Blake.

"Weiss, there's no need to jump to a conclusion. Why don't we just ask him?" the redhead said at last.

"That a great idea, Ruby! Should we just ask, _'Hey mister_ _?_ _You wouldn't happen to be a criminal reptile faunus who's been stealing all over town, taking out criminals and the occasional police officer who tries to arrest you? Because there's one who looks exactly_ _like you!'_ " Krok simply stared while they went on deciding whether or not he was their culprit. Maybe they weren't as big of a threat as he first thought?

"Are you four just going to bicker or are you going to attack me?" Krok shouted, stopping their argument. "If you want to know the answer, then yes, I'm the one you're after, the one who's been behind the thefts, criminals, and the occasional police officer," Krok said with some pride. "Krokodil PenDragon, at your service." Weiss shot both Blake and Ruby a look of _'I told you so,'_ while Ruby was happy to see that her plan had worked. "Now, are you here to arrest me, congratulate me, or what?" Ruby stepped forward and pointed at Krok with a look of determination.

"On the order of our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, we are you bringing you to Beacon Academy!"

"Whether you come in conscious or unconscious is all up to you buddy," Yang said as she punched her fists together. Krok laughed. He then looked at the four, his slit pupils looking over the four huntresses in training.

"I don't intend to come quietly. So where does this leave me?" Krok pulled out his great sword, and pointed it at them. "If you want me to come with you, then you're going to have to make me." Krok let out a snarl and prepared to fight them. Yang had a smile on her face.

"Good thing I brought my ass kicking boots!" Yang called, staring down the reptilian menace.

* * *

 **Alright I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter! Now in the up coming weeks the remaster versions of the latter chapters will also be published so stay tuned. Again I would like everyone to give a shout out to** _ **AuroryBorealis**_ **for making this possible and helping me despite his busy schedule.**

 **For all new readers please show your love and support by following, favoriting, and writing a review for this story! This is the first of many so I hope you enjoy!**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arising conflict

**Hey everyone Ventus back in action! Not much to say for this chapter, only that the latest chapter dosen't have as much progress as I would hope it to be at now, however I plan to publish the latest chapter by mid August (hopefully).**

 **Now once again, a shoutout to** _ **AuroryBorealis**_ **for his continued help with this story and proofreading it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Dragon of Wrath and Pain; Chapter 2 Remastered**

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

Ruby sat bored out of mind as she listened to professor Port drone on about grimm types and ones he had fought. Her head rested on her hand as Blake listened, Weiss diligently wrote down notes, and Yang was downright asleep with a little drool coming out of her mouth.

"You see young Huntsmen and Huntresses, while these species of grimm are common in these areas there are hundreds of types we've never discovered. There have even been rumours of grimm that could annihilate entire cities if they wished." The professor said as he walked in front of the class. He then took notice of Yang and walked toward her, "Ms. Xiao Long!" he shouts, Yang's head shot up looking around remembering she was in class still.

"Wha?" was all she could say as her drool clung to the side of her face.

"I hope my lessons aren't putting you to sleep Ms. Xiao Long." The portly professor said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What? No! No, no, I was just laying my head down because my neck hurts." She said while finally wiping away the saliva that was running down her face. There was a series of snickers from the class at her dismay.

"If that's true, then would you please name me one species of grimm we covered today that has recently been discovered?" Yang's face lost its colour as she tried to think of something, she looked to her teammate, Blake and Ruby gave her looks of sympathy while Weiss simply sighed, she moved her arm over so she could see her notes,

"A Saber"

"Correct, what makes it special?"

"It, walks on all fours, can climb trees and attacks at night in packs."

"Yes, finally how can you discern the leader from the rest of the pack?"

"The leader is larger, better protected and has two dagger sized teeth."

"Well done Ms. Xiao Long, in the future stay awake so you don't need to rely on Ms. Schnee's note." He said earning several laughs from the different students, Yang's face became flushed red and quickly sat back down. Professor Port continued on until the bell rang. Team RWBY quickly let the class and headed for the lunchroom,

"That was sooo uncalled for!" Yang said in anger,

"It's your fault for falling asleep in class," Weiss said looking and her blonde hair teammate who was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry if his stories are so boring that they put us all to sleep! Seriously I bet he killed those grimm by talking them to death."

"Still Yang knowing the different types of grimm will help us fight them in the future." Blake said trying to calm her down.

"Yea but-" Suddenly Ruby's scroll pinged, she just got a message, while her sister continued on she pulled it out and read the message,

 _Come to my office as soon as you are finished with class, I have an important mission for team RWBY. –Professor Ozpin_

Ruby showed the message to the rest of her team, allowing them to read it for themselves.

"Why don't we leave now?" Ruby suggested seeing how they had finished with their class.

"Shouldn't we get something to eat first?" Blake suggested feeling a tad bit hungry.

"Let's not keep the Professor waiting for us." Weiss said after thinking.

"Yea, who knows maybe I'll be able to break something!" Yang said a punching a fist into the air.

"Of course you would want that." Weiss said snidely as they walked on.

Ruby knocked on the large doors to Ozpin's office, they waited for a second before they heard his say "Come in" The four girls walked in and walked towards the desk where Ozpin was sitting, a mug in his hand and his cane by his side. The wise man motioned for them to sit in the chairs directly in front of him. As they sat down Ozpin took a swig from his mug, the contents were anyone's guess.

"Team RWBY, what do you think I do here at this academy?"

"Um.., do headmastery things?" Ruby said, not truly sure what the seasoned huntsman did.

"Yes Ruby, but what specifically do I do?"

"You give young boys and girls a place for them to become huntsmen and huntresses." Weiss said with confidence.

"Correct, now in making such a place I need to recruit people who possess the skills to become huntsmen and huntresses." He looked at each of them and presented them with a scroll, "For your mission, I need you to find someone for me," They all looked at the scroll and saw the person on it. A reptile faunus named Krok. Has a massive serrated great sword, long reptilian tail etc...They each took a few seconds to read over it, Weiss eyes widened,

"Professor Ozpin this man is wanted by the Vale police!"

"Indeed, he has had some questionable involvement in the city."

"Are you okay with that?" Weiss said a look of shock and confusion on her face, Ozpin got up and walked to the glass screen from there he could see all of Beacon Academy.

"This young man is around your age, we don't fully know his story, shouldn't we give him a chance?" Ozpin looked at the four girls they all thought about his words, before shaking their heads.

"We'll find him Ozpin Sir!" Ruby said with confidence, Ozpin smiled knowing Ruby would accept the mission with her teammates following suit.

"Good, I was hoping you would say yes." Ozpin walked towards the girls, "Your target is somewhere in the city, though he is commonly seen late at night. I suggest you four get some rest, if you want to catch him." They all noded at his words, "Also bring your weapons and be prepared for a fight, he may not be willing to come on his own." At this the girl's eyes widened,

"Professor, what's the real reason you want him to be here?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow,

"If he's who I think he is, than he'll thank me later for this." He replied, he then dismissed them, allowing them to contemplate what his plan was, and why he wanted this person so badly.

"Ozpin normally has his reasons, but still this feels ridiculous... "Weiss said as they walked back to their room.

"Hey, come on!" Yang said with a smile, "This should be easy, find this guy convince him to come then bam, mission complete." Yang put her hands behind her head as they walked on.

"Ya, sis we got this!" Ruby said with determination. This would all work out.

* * *

 _Present_

Krok looked at the four girls, seeing each of their weapons, _"If I doubt them I could easily get myself killed, they're huntresses, if they made it into Beacon then they're a force to be reckoned with."_ Krok thought to himself, however while he wanted to play it safe he wanted to enjoy this little fight. Test their abilities and see if they could be an actual challenge for him, Safe and boring? Or dangerous and exciting? decisions, decisions, decisions.

"This is your last chance pal." Weiss said as she pointed her rapier at Krok "Give up now or we'll force you to come with us." Her light blue eyes glared at him with no sign of amusement. Krok simply laughed, dangerous and exciting it is.

"I guess you'll have to make me." His eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl, he was ready for this.

"You asked for it!" Yang said as she ran toward Krok with her gauntlets fully prepared, Ruby and Blake followed close behind. Krok ran toward the blonde with his sword in his hand.

"Try not to disappoint me Huntresses!" he shouts as he brings his sword down on Yang, who quickly parried it, Krok wasn't finished though, with effortless ease he kept swinging at the girl, forcing her to stay on the defensive. Yang took the opportunity to dodge one of his sweeps and prepared to punch him on his exposed side. Krok used his free hand and began to block her attacks, he quickly turned in the opposite direction confusing Yang till she felt his tail strike her, sending the blonde flying in the opposite direction. Krok wanted to take a second to make a wisecrack however the edge of a massive scythe nearly cutting him forced him to hold his tongue. Ruby kept up her assault on Krok nearly dissecting him several times, before Krok held his great sword up to block a downward strike from her scythe.

"You didn't think that would work did you?" he asked with an amused look on his face. Strangely though Ruby's still had the exact same smile.

"It worked."

"What?" suddenly Blake appeared in front of Krok, her sword ready to strike. There wasn't enough time, and Krok took the full brunt of her attack,the pain starts to spread through his chest before it was followed by a double kick from the two girls. Krok was sent a short distance before he managed to stop himself, momentum carrying him further than he would have liked. He prepared to run forward but he couldn't move, he tried to pull himself free but again if failed.

"You've got to be," he said looking at why he couldn't move, both his feet and a good half of his great sword were encased in ice. Krok looked, there was a circular like projection coming from Weiss as she kept her distance from Krok. "Clever girl…."

"Freeze!" The busty teen quipped, jesting with Weiss.

"I hate you." The heiress replied, irritable and cranky.

"Chill, ice queen" Yang said running toward him with the groans of the white haired maiden behind her. Yang's gauntlets became engulfed in fire and her hair followed suit, setting the air aflame around her. "Perhaps I should warm you up!" Yang began her fiery assault on Krok, even though he couldn't use his sword he wasn't completely helpless, letting his sword go he began to used his hands to block her attacks, for a few seconds he managed to cause her to miss him or hit one of his arms, however with each strike he felt his arms starting to tire out. Yang then activated the shotgun blasts in Ember Celica and did far more damage before delivering a punch strong enough to break him out of the ice and send him flying back, without his sword he kept rolling, sliding to the edge of the roof with enough force to crack several of the bricks.

Krok coughed up a little blood from the onslaught, flying to the floor. As he stood up he felt pain in his chest, Yang had managed to break at least two of his ribs. Krok looked at the sword slash he had received from Blake, the cut drew blood but it wasn't anything bad. Krok looked at them and smiled, revealing his sharp teeth mixed with small amounts of his own blood.

"Gotta admit, you four are a lot tougher than you look." Both Yang and Blake were surprised to see Krok not only standing but looking like he was enjoying this.

"How can you be standing?! You took a direct his from us, you shouldn't be able to keep going." Blake said surprised with Krok's condition. Krok simply laughs.

"Don't you know? I'm a crocodile faunus, I can dish the pain like nothing, in exchange for defense. Course in my opinion; the best offense is a great defense." Krok got lower and charged at them, he wouldn't need his great sword now. His claws elongated and sharpened as he prepared to strike. Ruby was first to attack she took a swipe at Krok but he dodged it leaving Ruby exposed. The redhead uses the long side of her scythe to prevent Krok from clawing her, pushing her steadily back to the switch it up, going low and delivering a powerful kick to Ruby, sending the small redhead flying.

"Damn you!" Yang shouted, her eyes a crimson red as she charged full speed at Krok, enraged for hurting her little sister. Krok's blood was also boiling but in excitement, a fight with an enemy that could force him to get more serious was something he always looks for. Krok ran towards Yang and fought her hand to hand, engaging in a brutal melee. They blocked each other, dodged each strike, Krok however used his feet and his tail as well, though with every strike to her, her own attacks seemed to grow in power. Still it didn't matter, he was enjoying this more and more with each strike.

"You're pretty good for a huntresses in training!" Krok said as they traded blows

"Shut the hell up lizard boy!" Yang shouts furiously, she then tried to strike him with a shotgun blast. Krok side steps her, facing her exposed back. Krok then takes a swipe at her back forcing Yang to roll forward avoiding the strike. Or so she thought, as she turns to look she was about to shout at him until she sees something that forces her to pause, her hair, there were several stands of her hair on his claws tangled in a golden mess. Her anger wells within, balling until anger enwreathed her, mutating her eyes to a bloody crimson red, her hair enveloped by fire, a hellish inferno with the heat of the sun in the middle of July.

"You disrespectful, arrogant, abusive, annoying, lizard faced, MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Jeez what the hell's wrong with-" Before he could finish his sentence Yang's first blow rockets into him sending him flying back, he managed to stop himself rather quickly but felt like he was hit by plane going at top speed. "What the hell?!" Krok barely has enough time to prepare himself for her continued onslaught. He tries to keep up a somewhat strong defense but it's quickly broken after several of her punches.

The sound of bones breaking resonates through the night. A gasp of pain escapes Krok's mouth as he clutches his now broken left arm. Krok angrily seeths in pain as he clenches his teeth to prevent him from letting a blood curdling roar of pain. Still he doesn't plan for it to end this way though, he quickly jumps back from Yang's fiery rage induced assault and he grabbed his great sword using it as an added defense from her vicious attacks. He took a swing at Yang with the serrated edge, while his strike was far stronger with two arms, one would have to do the job. Yang is pushed back and allows Krok to have some breathing room.

"You know mister," Ruby says looking at Krok, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Just say you'll come with us, and we could end this fight." There was kindness in the girl's voice, Krok even considers her words. At this point victory was a near impossible, plus even if he did somehow manage to win, he would be on the streets with broken bones and a bounty that any team of hunters could claim. Still,his pride to himself was on the line. He refused to allow himself to go down without fighting tooth and nail to the hopefully not bitter end. Krok used his sword to help him stand to his full height.

He then let out a loud growl and ran at the girls. As if expecting him to choose this the girls nod at each other, Blake was the first to strike while his sword could easily stop her attacks, he didn't have enough time to lift up his sword fully to deliver a powerful strike. So he switched to his feet, tail and good arm, he swiped at her but her sword blocked it or she dodged it. Until finally it looked like he got a hit. However, she turned into a black haze that blocked Krok's vision. Krok quickly looks around, trying to find out where the next attack will come from.

Suddenly he felt a slash from behind, Krok whirls around but nothing was there, only rose petals. Then again it happened this time from his left side, each strike got faster and faster until Krok had cuts on all his sides and was surrounded by rose petals.

"I'm starting to get really sick of this shit!" Krok shouted in pain and anger.

"So are we!" suddenly Weiss appears before Krok and begin attacking him with her rapier, normally the tiny sword would do little to no damage however with so many cuts on him, Weiss had plenty of openings. Krok tries to strike back but his body seems to move much slower compared to the white haired huntress, making his attacks far easier to dodge for her. She embeds her sword in the ground, several spears began to form around Krok as they creep up his body, freezing his arms and legs trapping him completely.

"I hope you're ready!" Yang shouted running a full speed with one of her gauntlets on fire. Krok tried to break free, if this hit him it would be all over. "Cause I'm about to end this with a Yang!"

"... What the?!" Yang's fist hit him with the not only her full force but with also a shotgun blast, Krok's body goes flying out of its ice prison and speeds into a nearby wall, Easily cracking it and causing some to fall off completely. Krok spat out a lot more blood this time as his entire body erupted with pain. With his injuries he had to use his tail to slowly sit up, his entire body ripples with pain as he struggles to keep himself up, barely doing it as his tail nearly gives out as well.

"Damn it… I really hate… losing." He coughed more blood up as he stared at the four girls walking toward him. "Looks like you four are the winners, do… what you want." Krok then smiles one last time before he slides back down unconscious.

"Ya, take that!" Yang said proud for being the one to deliver the final strike. Blake then walks up to him and kneeled down,

"We need to get him back to Beacon. Fast". She had a worried look on her face seeing the damage they had inflicted. As Blake tried to lift him up she realizes he was much heavier than he looked, "Ruby, Weiss, give me a hand with him. Yang grab his sword." only with the help of the other two were they able to lift Krok up, even then though, he felt extremely heavy as their legs shake from the extra weight and barely hold him up.

"Alright team RWBY, mission complete!" Ruby said as she struggles to lift Krok's unconscious body. "Now to beacon!"

"I wish he was conscious right now." Weiss say as they walk on with the weight of at least 300 pounds on their bodies. This was going to be a long walk back.

* * *

 **Alright chapter two Remastered! Now I plan to keep doing remasteres for every chapter up to 19. So everyone expect a new version of each chapter. Once again I thank _AuroryBorealis_ who has been a great help to me remastereinf each chapter. **

**As as always please show that support with a follow, favorite, and review. The more I get the more motivated I am to continue onward.**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Alright this took longer than expected to finally post this, plus I feel this chapter seems a little light, oh well. I will be adding another chapter sometime later in the week. But for now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Several images flashed through Krok's mind, some were of forests, or caves. They flashed by like flickers of light, allowing Krok to get a quick look before they change. One seemed to linger much longer, in this one It was a giant field with trees surrounding the outskirts of the field. There were growls, snarls and roars coming from all over. Krok looked, he was surrounded by grimm . There were Boarbatusks, Beowulfs, Ursas,Creeps, King Taijitus, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and Goliaths. Mixed in with them were grimm that had never heard of, some looked like saber-tooth tigers, gorillas, rhinos,bat, spider and worm like grimm. In from of them stood a humanoid grimm, its body had red and black marking all over it, on its side was a bone white shouted something that Krok could hear or understand, causing the grimm to charge at the faunus.

Krok let them charge at him, he didn't move a muscle as a beowulf neared him trying to take a swing at him. In a single slash Krok cut the Grimm in half, unleashing attack after attack on the shadowy creatures, cleanly and swiftly cleaving his way through most of the smaller grimm. Soon the larger ones came charging forward he started stabbing and slashing them slowly cutting them down. Their black blood bursting out and coming down like rain. Karok wasn't even thinking any more his body just reacted and he flowed through. He felt nothing as he cut down the creatures of the shadows, his heart and mind were calm, almost like he had done this before. After several minutes Krok looked at the grim humanoid and pointed his sword at him, enticing him to attack the crocodile faunus.

Krok's eyes bolted open above him was a white ceiling with with white lights and white fans,

"Oh God, why are there so many damn white things? Do they want you to feel like you're dead and in Heaven or something? I swear, whoever made this room is a sick bastard." Suddenly the memories of the last few hours flash through Krok's mind; the fight with the four huntresses, challenging them, getting punched out and finally here. He was in Beacon Academy, in the heart of the enemy. Krok's quickly bolted up,

" No way in hell am I staying in the belly of the beast." He quickly got on his feet and stumbled to the ground, he wasn't at 100% yet, while all of his cuts were healed several of his bones were still broken at least a few ribs and and his left arm still.

"Damn it, still hurts," he said as he used his one good arm to restabilize himself. "Work through the pain Krok, work through it." He said as he quickly got into his clothes and picked up Night's Edge. He looked, door or window, one was a safer exit, the other was safer in the long run. Krok choose the window. Quickly looking out to see a two story drop,

"This'll be fun," Krok proceeded to jumping out the window, now to stay hidden.

Team RWBY was heading over to the medical wing for the academy. On Ozpin's request they were to go see Krok and check on his recovery. It had only been a day since they carried the unconscious faunus into the medical wing, the effort requiring all four girls to place him in a bed after being tired out from simply carrying him. Yang not being as tired due to her incredible strength.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Yang asked with a confused look,

"What's strange?" Blake asked looking at her yellowed haired teammate,

"During that fight his aura wasn't protecting him, do you think he doesn't have any?" This caused the four girls to think for a few minutes, normally someone's aura would protect them from most attacks, however he took all theirs. It would be understandable if it happened close to the end of their fight but he took every blow they delivered and still kept fighting till the bitter end.

"It's possible he hasn't unlocked it yet." Weiss said after pondering the situation.

"Either way he's really tough." Ruby said recalling how all of them had to get serious for them to beat him and even then, they were exhausted.

"Who knows maybe we'll have a rematch with him," Yang said with a smile. Ruby liked the idea while Blake sighed and Weiss gave an annoyed look.

The four girls entered the medical wing and headed straight to where they laid Krok down to recover. As they pulled the curtains back to reveal the bed they had placed him they realized something, he was gone.

"Guys, this is where we left him right?" Ruby said after the realization of Krok's absence.

"The fact that this bed was the only one that could support him and it being so far back means this is the right bed," Blake said remembering the extra distance she, Weiss and Ruby had to walk so the crocodile Faunus wouldn't break one of the normal beds.

"Guys his stuff is gone," Yang said seeing the empty spot she had laid the massive great sword,

"Of all the stupid and ill conceived plans that lizard brained brute could come up with, he had to leave after all the trouble we went to get him here." Weiss said growing angrier and more annoyed by the second, "Now we need to find him before Ozpin finds out, you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss stated angrier than before.

"And to make matters worst we have no idea where he is," Ruby said as it dawned on them they were going to have to find him somewhere in the school.

"I think I have a lead," Blake said looking out the window, the other three followed suit and looked out the window. Far below was two footprints, two very deep footprints, like something weighing a lot jumped out the window.

"Who wants to bet that these are our escaped faunus' footprints?" Ruby asked as she recalled Krok's weight, the other three immediately raised their hand. "Alright Yang, Blake try to go around and find him. Weiss, you and I will follow behind him." Ruby ordered sounding like a true leader, the others nodded, going their ways to find Krok.

* * *

"Dammit," Krok complained as he hid in the bushes. There were more students than he had originally predicted, plus he hadn't been very sneaky; for one he landed hard on the ground leaving his footprints behind, or the fact that he managed to break multiple branches walking through the bushes in his attempt to stay hidden, " I should have just walked through the damn door. At least than I would have a better idea of where the hell I am." He grumbled as he removed more twigs that got snagged into his hair. After several more minutes of his annoying attempt at sneaking Krok gave up, finding it simpler to just walk out and deal with whatever trouble may arise.

As he stood up he removed the cluster of leaves stuck in his hair. Krok, now out in the open had a better view, however he was still lost. Walking around most students only gave him a quick glance, while others stared for several more seconds though quickly looked away when they saw his eyes staring back with a warning look. "I swear this is going to take forever," Krok said after several minutes of walking around.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" Krok froze, so far no one had talked to him, out of fear or simply not caring didn't had called him out, at least from the sound of her voice Krok knew it wasn't one of the four captors from before. Krok turned around and saw a girl with long red hair and green eyes with a curious look on her face. " _Gotta think man, something that sounds convincing."_ Krok thought to himself, he than faked a smile, trying to act like he was supposed to be here instead of a prisoner trying to escape.

"Oh, hello miss!" Krok exclaimed trying to sound as happy as possible. "You see I'm from Atlas and I looking to enroll here next year so I wanted to come see it for myself. I've heard amazing things about Beacon Academy!" Krok lied, trying to think of any holes in his story.

"Oh, I see. Did you tell one of the Beacon staff you were coming today?"

"Well, my parents want me to go to Atlas Academy but I really don't want to. So I had to keep everything under the radar, you know what I mean?" Krok continues rubbing the back of his neck. Krok waits for a few seconds to see if the girl buys his lie, she does.

"Oh alright, you need help with something?"

"I was just wondering how to get back to the main gates, I kind of got lost." Krok relaxed a little,

"Alright, just head to the right up here go past the fountains than keep going straight and you'll see it." The girl explained while using her hands to point out the directions. Krok then smiled and thanked her for the directions. " _Well, that was easier than expected."_ Krok thought as he walked away,

"Excuse me," Krok paused wondering what else she wanted, "You said you were taking a tour of the school right?"

" That's correct, why?"

"I was just curious, we normally don't have tours on school days, or let people on tours with their weapons on hand." Krok froze, even his tail stopped swishing. "You look like you were in a fight recently, almost like you were attacked by four huntresses." She walked closer to Krok "Plus you match the description of a certain reptile faunus that my friends brought in, so I have one final question, who exactly are you?" Krok turned to face her his slit pupils staring at her ferociously, he than smiled showing off his serrated, knife like teeth.

"Was I that obvious?" Krok replied at last, his tail swaying back and forth slowly now.

"On your own no, suspicious at best. However my friends told my team they were looking for a reptile faunus carrying a great sword with serrated edges."

"Was my escape that obvious?"

"Only because they were sent to check on you, if not for that you might have been gone by the time someone noticed your disappearance." Krok laughed at his misfortune, he than looked at her, she didn't have any noticeable weapons on her,

"Well, since you lack any weapons or armor on you I assume you were sent here to find me, not engage, am I correct?" She simply nodded,

"I'm also here to buy time for them," Krok then heard several people run up from behind him, turning to see the four huntresses from the previous day, all armed to the teeth.

"Fuck me," Krok swore, turning to face his kidnappers form before,

"Sorry, you'll have to buy me dinner first if you want that." Yang joked earning a disgusted look from Weiss. The red headed girl backed away from Krok as three other people appeared, possibly her team mates.

"You truly don't believe you can beat all of us?" Weiss asked as she pointed her rapier,

"I do enjoy a challenge," Krok laughed,

"4 against 1 at your best and you still lost, 8 against 1 with a broken arm, I don't think you'll win this one." Blake explained trying to talk him out of this suicide fight.

"Don't you know, an animal is far more dangerous when cornered? Plus I don't need to beat all of you," With his one good arm he grabbed Night's Edge and held it. The four huntresses readied their weapons.

"I do believe that's enough." Everyone stopped to look, walking towards them calmly was a man with grey hair. He is wearing green and black with dark glasses and had a cane with him. Behind him was a woman wearing white with blonde hair and clear glasses with a disapproving look on her face. Everyone seemed to lower their weapons at their arrival, except for Krok.

"Who exactly are you?" Krok asked suspiciously,

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of this academy and the one who asked these huntresses to bring you here, though I wished it was under better circumstances." Krok's eyes narrowed even more, this man was the one responsible for all the shit he's had to deal with these last few days. "Seeing as there's been enough fighting, let's settle this issue like civilized people." Ozpin voice and expression remained ever calm. Krok still didn't lower his weapon, unsure of what Ozpin's objective was.

"What do you want?" Krok's eyes were darting from person to person, watching to see if anyone of them would try to attack him.

"I have an offer for you, one that I truly recommend you hear."

"If I refuse will you force me to comply?"

"No," Krok's eyes widened in surprise, he had expected to hear some kind of consequence to his actions. "I will not force you to hear what I have to say, and I will tell my students they are to lower their weapons and to let you leave this academy." Krok wanted to bolt the minute he heard that, something seemed off however, like it was a trap if he left.

"What's the catch?"

"I will not be able to protect you from what's waiting for you should you refuse, and trust me young man, what's out there is above what you can handle." Ozpin expression was serious as he stared down Krok. Ponder his choices Krok lowers his weapon, what's the worst that will come from this decision?

"Fine, you win, Ozpin." Krok then placed Night's Edge back on his back and puts his one good hand up.

"I glad you made the right decision. If you would I would like you to come with me. Team RWBY and team JNPR, you may return to your rooms, I will contact you if anything changes." Ozpin said as he turned around and headed toward Beacon academy. Krok still extremely suspicious walked in the same direction as Ozpin, exchanging glances between them as they left for their dorms.

* * *

 **Alright finally added one more chapter! I definitely have some major foreshadowing for this story and will use them soon. Please like always stay tuned, Favorite, and leave comments. Remember; comment anything, I helps me know if you like my story. Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Future

**Hey Everyone Ventus Back in action! Now I know it's been a while since the last update, don't worry things are coming along, slowly. In the mean time enjoy chapter 4 Remastered!**

* * *

Alright everyone, here's chapter four finally on break! I'll have a lot more time to write stories now and I'll be adding a quick bio of Krok and another chapter around Christmas day. Now I'm doing a little editing to this and originally I was going to not have any pairing with my OC, however I figured it might help with the story a little. Also I was debating between having it with Blake or Yang. I might write another story were the pairing is with Blake. In any case here it the latest chapter, please leave a review and favorite, Enjoy!

Krok sat in Professor Ozpin's office, thankfully the man had a chair with an opening in it, allowing Krok to slide his tail in and let him lean back. However, the situation was extremely awkward, Ozpin simply stared at Krok, observing him, while the lady with him, Glynda Goodwitch. She continuously typed away on her scroll and from time to time would give Krok a suspicious look. As the seconds passed they felt like minutes. Krok's tail swished back and forth in anticipation.

"Soo… you wanted to offer me a deal?" Krok said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Ozpin took a quick swig before deciding to begin his plan.

"Before I offer you this deal, why don't you tell me about yourself, surely you've had interesting things happen in your life?" Ozpin still had the same calm look on his face.

"What do you want to know? Name, Krokodil PenDragon, never really had a home, can't remember shit from when I was young, and just fought and stole for a living." Krok said in a monotone voice.

"That's what I'm interested in, for one a crocodile faunus is a rare sight in Vale, particularly one with enough skill to pose a real challenge for four huntresses in training." Ozpin's eyes never broke away from Krok's. "Now I'm curious," Goodwitch hands her scroll to Ozpin who begins to look at it, "For every person there are some form of records; birth certificates, address, even photographs."

Ozpin then turned his attention back to Krok. "In the eyes of any kingdom you're invisible, only the a few photos of a mysterious vigilante/thief are what separate you from being nothing more than an urban legend."

"I did what I had to do to survive, saved most people, they're happy and would possibly give me food or money as a reward. If not I stole the bare minimum, nothing more."

"Oh, nothing wrong with that, I'm simply curious about what happened for the last 17 years or so." Krok looked away, that was something he really didn't want to talk about, his memories from the past were in a jumble. The few memories he had were confusing enough. His only solid memories were up to a year old or so.

"That's really personal, something I don't discuss with most people." Krok looked down his tail swishing uncomfortably.

"Anything you can tell us about this time?"

"Just, the few memories I have are one I don't like. Almost like I'm someone else." Ozpin studied Krok, looking to see if there was any sign of him lying.

"Very well, I will present my offer." Krok stared, completely forgetting about the deal. "I would like you to join my Academy. You have the skills to become a powerful huntsmen, skills I would greatly prefer to use instead of letting them go in vain." Ozpin had a slight smile on his face,

"What if I refuse? You mention that I wouldn't be able to handle what came next."

"Simple I won't be able to protect you. Not just from the Vale police, who would love to repay you in full. Something's coming, something unnatural." Ozpin stood up and looked out his window. "There have been more grimm attacks than ever before, new violent species popping up out of nowhere and with the White Fang attacks, there's a war coming, and I need everyone with the skills to help stop this war before it destroys everything." Ozpin turned to look a Krok, "Shall you join this fight and help us win? Or will you wait on the sideline and possibly lead us to defeat, then destruction." Krok stat there silently his tail slowly swaying back and forth in thoughts. His tail stopped moving, he looked at Ozpin his split pupils having a serious expression.

"If I agree then I'll be fighting grimm?"

"Along with the White Fang and whatever is out there."

"What are the chances I'll be killed?"

"I can't say for sure, I will say there is a great risk of your death occurring." Krok smiled at this, he always loves a challenge.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Team RWBY sat in their room waiting, Ozpin talking with Krok felt strange, what could their headmaster be planning with the faunus?

"Do you think Ozpin will have Krok arrested?" Blake asked as she tried and failed to read her book,

"Maybe, but why would he have us go through the trouble of capturing him and then bring him here?" Weiss says thinking out loud.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he got to stay at Beacon?" Ruby said with a smile, sparkles were beginning to grow in her eyes. "We would work together, he would take on bad guys and would be like a hero and, he'll be our best friend! Doesn't that sound amazing?" Ruby laid back on her bed imagining the scenarios playing out.

"Ruby that's a HORRIBLE idea!" Weiss yelled, causing the redhead to jump a little, "Think for once; he's hiding something and shouldn't be trusted."

"I hide things from people, yet people still trust me." Yang said in a matter of fact way.

"You're different Blondie," Weiss gave Yang an annoyed look before continuing. "He's obviously a criminal just like the rest, given the chance he'll probably do something horrible without a shred of remorse like the animal he is." Blake's eyes narrowed at her comment,

"Don't call him an animal," She warned

"Why are you so mad? Didn't you hear him during our fight, growling and snarling like some rabid beast?"

"So simply because he makes some inhuman sounds mean he some kind of crazed animal or grimm? Unlike you he probably didn't have everything lined up for him on a silver platter princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glaring back at her bow wearing teammate.

"He did what he had to so he wouldn't die, he's already judged harshly from his looks, it's not like he steals because he wants to. In fact I think his moral code is a good as ours."

"What makes you think that Blake?" Ruby asked giving a questioning look to the older girl.

"When Pyrrha revealed she was there to simply stall, he didn't attack her in anger, plus when we showed up he could have easily grabbed her as a hostage, he didn't, even though he was outnumbered and outgunned,I say he has a better conscious than you Ice Queen."

"Why you-"

"Okay why don't we all take a breath and calm ourselves." Yang said trying to defuse the situation. Blake and Weiss glared angrily at each other before each went back to doing their own thing. After a minute of the awkward silence, Yang finally spoke up. "Soo… anyone hungry?"

"Sis, we have to wait till we get the all clear from professor Ozpin," Yang groaned in annoyance and hunger. She then rolled away from her teammates in an attempt to think of anything else besides her growling stomach.

Suddenly there was a series of quick knocks on their door, before any could get up, Yang had bolted to the door and swung it open. Thankfully it opened inward or she would have smacked whoever it was on the other side.

"Hello!" She said is a song like voice hoping it was good news so she could grab some food.

"Um… hi" Yang looked to see Krok, he had an unsure look on his face as he was greeted by the blonde girl, on his back was a large sack of some kind and in his free hand was a scroll. " Ozpin told me to come here, and play this for you guys." His tail swished back and forth a little, not sure of how the four girls he had fought with would react to his presence. He was surprised when the girl in front of him, with a smile still on her face, quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, thankfully not the broken one. Looking at their room the posters, decoration and the extremely hazardous bunk beds stuck out the most.

"Look who I found!" Yang announced to her teammates. Everyone's face had a look of shock, while Weiss' was of shock and annoyance.

"Why exactly are you here?" the white haired huntresses asked accusingly,

"Ozpin told me to come to this dorm and deliver this scroll to the resident team. Didn't know it would be you four though." Krok left out the little detail of how he managed to get lost several times before finding his way here. He then handed the scroll to Yang who played it for everyone.

"Hello team RWBY, I hope this and Mr. PenDragon arrive to you in a timely fashion. I hope this will help ease any stress on the last few hours and the current situation. Know this however, Mr. PenDragon will be attending Beacon Academy as a student. As your team has had the most contact with him, Mr. PenDragon will be joining your team-"

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouts, causing Krok to wince at the sharpness and volume of her outburst. It seemed Ozpin knew their might be some reaction to his decision as he had paused for a few seconds in the recording.

"Of course, so everything is official Krok will have to go through an initiation like the rest of you did. Afterwards he will be enrolled as a student here. Of course, there will be several restrictions on Krok; as a student he will need passing grades in his class, he will not have free reign like he's used to, and one of you must be with him at all times-"

"WHAT?!" This time being Krok who let the outburst out, Ozpin had only said he would join Beacon, not become a student and certainly not having one of these girls with him at all times.

"Of course, Krok can refuse, but he already knows the consequences for that, I will alert you to when he will have his initiation. Have a good day."

Krok felt not only his eyebrow but his tail twitching in annoyance and anger. "You're a sly bastard, you know that Ozpin?" He said to himself, his teeth clenched in anger.

"This is great now we're stuck with him 24/7!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey princess this isn't a picnic for me either." Krok gave her an annoyed look which she reciprocated.

"If you're with us 24/7 does that mean you'll be sleeping with us?" Blake asked trying to stop the two before an argument started. Krok thought for a second then began to blush slightly realizing that this would mean he would be sleeping in the same room as four other girls.

"It'll be like a slumber party!" Ruby said excitedly, her innocent mind not fully grasping what that means. Before anyone could make any more complaints Krok was being dragged by his arm out of the dorm by Yang with a wide smile on her face.

"Who cares?! Let's go eat something! We'll discuss the small stuff later." She said while leading/dragging Krok out of the room. He certainly wasn't pleased with this but when he heard his own stomach growling ravenously at not eating properly for several weeks, he relentingly agreed with her and simply followed behind. "Oh! That reminds me, I'm Yang." She said while smiling. "These are my teammates; Ruby, Blake, and Weiss." Yang explained while pointing to each one of them. Krok simply nodded before feeling Yang squeezing his arm. "And you are?"

"You already know my name."

"Come on, introduce yourself."

"... Krokodil, or Krok."

"See was that so hard?"

"It was unnecessary,"

"It's wasn't like I was kroking your bones!" Yang's teammates groaned at her pun.

"Please stop sis." Ruby groaned causing Yang to start laughing at her pun.

After a minute of walking they arrived in the cafeteria, the smell of good food washing over all of their noses, particullarty Krok's sensitive one. noses. They quickly ran to the food line and waited to be served. Krok's tail began swinging happily as his mouth began to water.

"I feel like I could eat one of everything." He said mesmerized. Yang placed an arm on his shoulder,

"Whatever you want," Krok quickly turned to face Yang with a look of questioning wonder. "As a student of Beacon you can eat to your heart's content." His eyes widened, as he quickly began eying everything he wanted. His tail was truly wagging at this point, causing Yang to laugh. She quickly grabbed a large cheeseburger and sat down with the rest of her teammates.

"How long do you think he'll be up there?" Ruby said noticing Krok piling up a mountain of food.

"I think his eyes might be larger than his stomach." Blake said with a little laugh, Weiss simply ignored him, still upset because of the current arrangement.

"Hey guys," The four girls look and see team JNPR entering the cafeteria. The two teams sitting down and beginning to talk, Jaune looked at the line and noticed Krok, "So, isn't he the guy from before?" He said giving him a questioning look as he struggled with the massive plate of food, only having one good arm for support.

"It looks like it," Pyrrha agreed after getting a better look at his face.

"That's a lot" Ren stated as he saw the enormous mound of food on his tray.

"I bet he'll go for seconds!" Nora said with enthusiasm

"Are you kidding? I bet he won't even finish that." Jaune said as Krok grabbed the last of the food he wanted.

"I'm with Jaune on this one." Ruby said looking at the mound that seemed like a miniature mountain, Blake shook her head in agreement,

"Oh come on! I'm positive he'll eat all of that." Yang said seeing the look he had in his eyes, Nora cheered seeing someone side with her.

" Based on his physical build,the massive serrated sword, and the fact he hasn't eaten anything major I wouldn't be surprised if he has room for dessert." Pyrrha though out loud.

"Let's make a bet than," Nora said with an evil smile, "To see if the new guy eats all his food."

"Winners decide the punishment of the losers." Yang said with an equally evil smile, sending chills down the others back,

"He needs to eat everything." Jaune said, "If he can't finish it or it comes back up we win." Jaune held his hand out and Nora took it. Both Weiss and Ren stayed out of the little bet though.

"Did I miss something?" Krok asked as he struggled with his plate of food, having to use his tail for extra support as his one arm was still in a cast. He took a seat between Yang, who was waving at him to sit there and Weiss. As he placed down the tray there was a thud as he had to quickly pull his tail out from under the mound and lost a little balance.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the food up close. There was; cheeseburgers, fish, hotdogs, fries, rice, crabs, ribs, chickens, turkey drumsticks, salads, steaks and different fruits. Krok noticed their staring and felt slightly conscious, did he take too much?

"Do you truly think you can eat all of that?" Weiss asked with shock still on her face. Krok looked at her with a curious look,

"Pretty sure, why do you want some?" Weiss simply shook her head,

"I prefer, something light." Krok prepared to eat but felt everyone's eyes on him. In any normal situation it was because he's a faunus, now though, it felt like there was a different reason.

"Alright what is it?" He said, swishing his tail back and forth in annoyance.

"What? Oh nothing." Yang said with an innocent smile on her face, Krok eyed her, not buying it for a second.

"Wanna try that again?" Yang had a look of fake hurt for not believing her lie.

"We just, you know, want to make sure you're feeling better and didn't bite of more than you can chew." Krok turns towards the Blonde hair boy. With him was the girl from before, a girl with orange hair and pink cloths, and another guy with green cloths and black hair with a magenta streak in it.

"Who exactly are you?" Krok asked calmly.

"Oh, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha who I'm sure you remember," Pyrrha waved and said a simple hello, "These two are Nora and Ren,we're team JNPR." Nora gave an enthusiastic hello, while Ren simply nodded. Krok simply stared at him till he felt Yang elbow him in his bad arm causing him to yelp in pain. Krok eyed her while rubbing his arm.

"And your name mister?" Yang crossed her arms with a disapproving look on her face. Krok grumbled and said his name quietly, earning a kick to the leg. "A little louder now," Krok growled at her but relented,

"My name is Krokodil or Krok, nice to meet you. Happy?" He looked at Yang with an annoyed look. She simply smiled at him.

"Not so hard is it?" Yang smiled at him, earning a hiss from Krok. He then dove into his food quickly eating all the food on his plate. Everyone watched as he would grab something thing and take a large bite out of it before he quickly swallowed it, sometimes not even chewing it.

Krok then grabbed one of the turkey legs and took a bite off the entire drumstick, bone and all. There was a loud snap coming from the drum stick followed by a series of loud crunching sounds as Krok chewed the bones up. He even chewed the bones on the rips up, and for a few simply swallowed them.

"Um Krok?" Ruby asked as she also starred in shock, Krok looked at her as he grabbed one of the crabs on his plate and began to crunch through its shell. "You shouldn't eat the bones, or the crab shell." She said still hearing the crunching of bones.

"Why not?" Krok asked after swallowing so food didn't go flying out.

"Because normal people don't eat the bones or shell." Weiss retorted,

"You mean they can't eat them." Krok corrected grabbing an apple and taking a large bite before popping the rest in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to have indigestion or something?" Blake asked as she eyes the rest of the food, which had drastically been reduced.

"My stomach can take anything organic." He then smiled showing off his thick, serrated teeth. "I can break bones pretty easily." Everyone except Nora backed away ever so slightly. "What?!" Krok exclaimed seeing their reactions, "I don't bite. Punch, kick, claw, and smack? Yes." He continued eating allowing everyone to relax more. After a minute there was only a small apple left. He quickly grabbed it and swallowed it.

" Ha ha! We win!" Nora shouted, the people who bet against Krok groaned in losing their bet.

"Win what?" Yang quickly wrapped her arm around Krok's shoulders.

"Oh, nothing! Just a little fun."

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Eying everyone, all except for Rin and Weiss raised their hands in a defensive manner.

"Come on Krok, would we lie to you?" Ruby said half-jokingly.

"Yes, I've already been lied to at least twice today. So would someone be kind enough to say what "Ha ha, We Win!" was all about?"

"They made a bet as to whether or not you could eat everything on your plate." Weiss said while drinking a cup of coffee. "Ren and me stayed out of it." Ren nodded his head to Weiss' confession of events.

"So you guys made a bet and didn't tell me?" Krok said while his tail was swishing a little. He then smiled and began laughing to everyone surprise. "You guys should have told me! I would've brought at least three times this!" Everyone was shocked.

"Wouldn't that make you sick?" Jaune asked hopping they would forget the deal.

"Don't know, I just ate this much because I was really hungry. It would be really messed up if I threw up everything I ate."

"Ewww"

"Let's not"

"You're disgusting." Krok laugh at their reactions.

When they finally arrived back in their dorm they were exhausted, Krok in particular. As he yawned wanting nothing more than to sleep on a nice soft bed. One problem however, he didn't have a bed.

"Do you want to take my bed?" Ruby asked trying to be polite,

"No thanks, it's your bed, plus normal beds can't support my weight. Also not going to lie Ruby, those beds look like death traps."

Krok looked at the two bunk beds; Ruby's held up by rope while Yang's was separated by books. Nether would work even if they were properly supported.

"I'll sleep on the floor, you got an extra blanket and pillow?" Ruby pointed to the closet and grabbed a pillow and several blankets.

"Hold on a second." Weiss said with her arms crossed. "How do we know he won't do something while we sleep?"

"Really? What would I possibly do to any of you?"

"You tell us, you're a guy after all. You're sleeping with four attractive girls, how do we know you won't do something?"

"First off I'm sleeping in the same room as four girls, I'm not sleeping with four girls. Second I'm not going to do something that'll make me out to be some kind of creep." Krok sighed, so many comebacks flashed through his mind, including one of how he didn't count her as attractive, but he didn't want to start it with her today. "Tell you what, you can do whatever you want to me if I try something alright?" Weiss seemed to accept as she gave a simple sigh before going to her bed. "I'll be out in a minute." Krok quickly went into the bathroom and took off his top. Revealing several clusters of scales on his chest along with several scars; some bite marks, claw marks and sword marks covered his chest, he took off his cloths and put on a pair of shorts, only shorts, as he walked out the four girls stared at him.

"My, my Krok, I never knew you look this good."

"Don't make it weird Yang. This is all I've got." Krok grabbed the blankets and layered himself up, bring his tail close to his face to make a ball.

After a few minutes everyone was in their sleep cloths and in bed.

"Night everyone!" Ruby said as she turned out the light by her bed. The girls said goodnight, Krok sighed, enjoying the warmth from the blankets and floor.

"Ahem!"

"What Yang?"

"I didn't hear anything from you."

"Night,"

"Do you want a repeat of earlier?"

"Son of a fucking, Goodnight Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang!" Krok shouted through clenched teeth.

"Goodnight Krok! See you in the morning!" Krok let out a loud growl showing his annoyance. "I swear this girl." Krok thought, however he quickly pushed it out of his mind and prepared to sleep, bracing himself for the next day.

* * *

 **Alright! I have good news; I will be publishing the newest chapter in the next few days so stay tuned!**


	5. Krok Bio Sheet

**Full Name:** Krokodil Pendragon (Pronounced Croc-O-Dil - Pen-Dragon)

 **Nickname:** Krok, Krocky, Salamander, Overgrown Fire Lizard, Pyromanic

 **Meaning:** Krokodil (Dutch for Crocodile) Pendragon (An ancient British or Welsh surname meaning "head dragon" or "dragon's head"

 **Sex** : Male

 **Race:** Crocodile Faunus

 **Age: ** 17 (assumed)

 **Height:** 6'0

 **Weight:** 425 pounds (Mainly Muscle and Bone)

 **Motivation:** Krok wants to reacquire his lost memories, in order to repay those who have helped him, and better defend those who are like him. He aspires to be a guardian of those too weak, and the great equaliser to those raised with hatred and prejudice.

 **Physical Characteristics:** Has a very muscular build, weighing a high amount, especially heavy in the lower area of his body. He is also incredibly durable, his thick hide deflecting most slashes and scrapes, but not defending well against strikes and crushing attacks

 **Tail:** His tail is as tall as he is with frill like spines near the end of it. Thick scales run down the length of his tail. Scales are emerald green with black between. The tail is entirely muscle yet incredibly flexible as Krok can grab thing from his weapon to flowers with it. Can be used a weapon or for defense, but can be cut into with ease if the strike hits between the scales. This however is rarely a problem as the speed he moves his tail and the scales prevent someone from cutting his tail.

 **Eyes:** Slit Pupils with golden yellow irises, which fill an ellipse- like shape.

 **Teeth:** As a crocodile faunus, Krok has sharp teeth that are serrated and hook back. His teeth are strong enough to break bones and some weapons. If one should break or he loses one they regrow quickly. However, they are susceptible to sticky things, which can be used to trap or debilitate him.

 **Claws:** Krok can change his hand from normal to weapons. His claws extend out and turn into raptor like claws, growing to about five inches. They are sharp enough to cut through most metals,though this requires more power behind the sharp they are durable and can double to block attacks as well. Krok will sometimes sharpen his claws against trees, boulders, or his own claws.

 **Hair:** Medium spiky black with emerald green tips.

 **Scars:** Scars from fights with Grimm, human and faunus alike adorn him, however memory of how exactly he got them has been lost. Ranging from bites and claws to swords and guns shots.

 **Weapon:** Called Night's Edge, it can change into four forms; a double sided serrated great sword with red streaks going down the center. This is the swords basic form and the one Krok uses the most. This form is the slowest but the best for offense and defense, allowing him to block most strikes and cleave through most Grimm with a single second form is achieved when Krok splits his weapon in half down the center, changing it into two serrated one sided swords. This form is specifically designed for speedy offensive attacks as the blades allow Krok to attack in quick flurries. The third form is achieved by attaching opening the hilt and extending the two blades in opposite directions with one on top and one on bottom. This makes Night's Edge into a double bladed halberd. With this defense is prioritized however offense isn't heavily sacrificed. Night's Edge final and only long range form,is created by putting the blades next to each other with the serrated edges pointed up, the handles lock together and one of the guards becomes the trigger. This changes Night's Edge into a single shot shoulder launcher.

The ammo is infused with compacted red dust and had a timed release from when it's fired, preventing Krok or Night's Edge from being caught and hurt from the mini nuke like explosion. Each shot causes damage from extreme heat and the winds caused by the explosion. However, there are two drawbacks; one is because of the large blast radius Krok can't use it in close combat. Not to mention their weight. Because they slow him down to much Krok only carries three shots, meaning he'll only use it when necessary.

 **Aura:** Although he possess a great deal of aura Krok normally keeps it quite low. Although it's high enough for quick healing it means that during fights he takes more damage than the average huntsman or huntress. On the few occasions he can summon it in grand amounts it's a crimson red that radiates like a fire.

 **Semblance:** Krok's semblance is control over fire. Krok's semblance give him an immunity to his and other fires. Along with fires, explosions and high temperatures have little affect on him. It is still unknown to him of lava has any effect on him however he doesn't plan to test it, yet. Krok can channel heat to his hands and feet, allowing him to superheat his or other's weapons, (this being the reason why Night's Edge is made of a metal that's extremely hard to melt.) Krok only has one form of fire base blast, he can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth like a flamethrower. Despite this he can create explosions from his fist and feet allowing for greater damage and for quicker movements when angled right. His semblance takes the form of an Ouroboros, a winged dragon devouring Its own tail that's surrounded by fire. The fire is crimson red while the Ouroboros is jet black. What ability comes with this semblance is still unknown, only Krok has a faint idea however every memory is painted like his aura, a fiery crimson.

 **Cloths** : Wears black combat boots as his feet are humanoid and don't change. His pants have padding on the thighs and the front of the calf muscles, with a slit that allows his tail to pass through. He wears leather with metal plating on his shoulders, forearms,and chest. On occasions he will wear a metal helmet with ridges on the face section and armor on his tail.

 **Likes: ** Fighting at a disadvantage, meat of any kind, sleeping, training, challenges, helping people.

 **Dislikes** : Fighting enemies who are weaker, going long periods without food, having his food taken from in front of him, waking up early, being bored, someone picking on the weak, being bossed around, being lied to, showing people his emotions. Really dislikes getting kicked below the belt.

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Place of Birth:** Unknown

 **Theme: ** "United we Stand, Divided we Fall"

* * *

This made me think a little, and yes I used "United we Stand, Divided we Fall" which I don't claim as my own, I feel for later chapters it will be the perfect music for an epic clash! Anyway I'm working on the next chapter so consider this an appetizer for now. Please leave a review (Seriously only two so far and they're both from a "guest" remember reviews for me are good!) also to my current 7 followers and 6 favorites thank you! Knowing people like and look forward to this story helps drive me forward! To everyone else please follow and favorite thisstory,more coming shortly!

A/N Here

Well, not much more to say, a great idea, done in a good form. Just try to remember to check spacing and prefixes/suffixes clearly. Other than that, well done, great chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 Rising Tension and Strength

**Alright finally got this chapter finished, this is probably the longest chapter so far. Not going to lie; I'm finishing this at about 2:30 in the morning so there may be some unclear parts and miss spellings here and there. Please don't be mad, I'm REALLY tired and need to wake up and deal with my family for Christmas. I may correct this latter if there are problems people point out. For now though, please enjoy chapter 5!**

Krok had always been a heavy sleeper, especially after a large meal like the one he had the previous night. Now, his plan was to sleep until late morning-early afternoon. However that plan was abruptly ended when a certain redhead's alarm sounded to wake everyone up at the god awful hour of 7 in the morning. Krok hearing the sound, curled up even more in a futile attempt to block out the sound. After a second the sound stopped, followed by the sound of bodies moving after several hours of sleep.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby called out full of energy, much to everyone else's annoyance. As they slowly arose from their night's lumber, Krok was still in his makeshift bed, hoping to fall back asleep. "Krok! We have to get the class, hurrying up!" Ruby's voice rang out trying to stir the slumbering beast.

" Five more minutes," Krok groaned as he didn't want to leave the comfort of his warm sheets. Ruby signed she walked away for a second, Krok believed he had convinced his leader to allow him to sleep more, however the piercing sound of a whistle proved him wrong. The sound felt like it would split Krok's skull in half, he quickly grabbed his head and used his tail to quickly flip of the sheets, "I'm up! I'm up!" Krok shouted wanting nothing more than to end the sound. As the whistle ended Krok turned to look Ruby and Yang who have a smile on their face from seeing Krok's awakening, Blake has a sympathetic look while Weiss face shows annoyance from Ruby whistle.

"Glad to see your finally up Krok," Ruby said with a smile still on her face. Krok groaned as he stood up and stretched, several of his bones pooping in the process. Krok lifted his arm that was in the cast and felt his ribs, not pain. Krok quickly removed the cast and fully extended his arm testing it, felt good.

"Was the whistle truly necessary?" Krok groaned as he .

"For Ruby? Yes." Weiss commented, as annoyed as Krok. Ruby stuck her tongue out at them.

"If you guys got up with the alarm I wouldn't have to use the whistle." Krok yawned, showing off his teeth, he than when to his sack grabbed his new school uniform and looked at them, while he wasn't thrilled about this but, it could be worst.

"You guys mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Are you going to shower or something?" Ruby asked grabbing her school clothes.

"Yea, plus I'll be giving you guys some privacy to change."

"That's appreciated Krok." Blake said wondering on the way they would all get changed.

"Be out in 5 minutes." Krok quickly slipped in and took a cold shower, helping to wake him up. True to his words in five minutes Krok had exited the bathroom with his new uniform on, to say he hated his new uniform might be an understatement. Despite being the correct size, the closest felt extremely tight and restrictive to Krok, as his clothes gave him extreme freedom of movement. Not to mention, his pants didn't have a slit for his tail, most likely being due to the fact that if there was any faunus with tails, they could simply pull over their pants.

With as much air as possible, crock extended one of his claws and delicately cuts a hole in the back of his pants. As he pushes his tail in the hole expands a little, hopefully they'll last till he can get a proper pair.

As Krok exited the bathroom the girls were ready to go,

"Alright, we have about an hour to eat before class," Ruby noted as she looked at her clock calculating the time. Everyone agreed and headed to the cafeteria to grab breakfast.

There were some people already in the cafeteria eating breakfast with their teams among them was team JNPR, Nora already bouncing around the table, much to the annoyance of her team. As team Ruby approached them they greeted each other before preparing to eat their breakfast. Krok ate another large helping however compared to yesterday this looked like a snack. As he ate Krok remained silent, his tail swishing back and forth unconsciously. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his neck and held him in a headlock.

"The hell?!" Krok growled as he tried to break out of the hold till he heard his captor laughing, he stops struggling as much, however he continues to grow. "Yang, let go." Krok held back the urge to use either his claws or teeth to force her off.

"Aw, come one! You're being super quiet since we left the room, why don't you talk with everyone?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not? You're just eating and looking off into space."

"Why can't I enjoy this meal in peace?"

"Because it's Yang." Ruby said watching the scenario unfold, her teammates agreeing with their leader. Yang continued to hold on, despite Krok's struggling.

"Come on guys! He needs to socialize more. A little more interaction between us, ya know?"  
Yang asked with a smile on her face and an iron grip on Krok.

"We've had plenty of interaction. Let's see, you four attacking me, putting me in a hospital, refunding me, you forcing me to talk more than I want than giving me grief for not having proper introductions and goodnights. I've had my fill of interactions, especially with you!" Krok this time jabbed Yang in the side, hitting a weak spot. The sudden strike caused a wave of shock to spread through Yang, causing her grip on Krok to weaken giving him enough time to break free.

"What was that for!?" Yang glared at Krok rubbing the side he jabbed,

"How about for putting me in a headlock?" Krok replied with annoyance in his voice,

"I was playing with you!"

"I'm not!" Krok glared at her, clearly not amused with her actions. However, Yang's demeanor changed. She considered her actions as being friendly and warm, Krok's action felt cold and distancing. In the second she was stuck Yang felt completely helpless, something she hated.

"Apologize." Yang demanded glaring at him fiercely,

""Ladies first," Krok went back to eating, Yang slammed her hand near his food tray, causing what remained to shake a little,

"I said, apologize, NOW." Yang again demanded through clenched teeth. Krok turned to face her, his eyes narrowing as hers began to turn red.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, ladies first." Yang's fists clenched to where she cracked her knuckles. The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

"Hey would you look at the time!" Jaune said loudly trying to defuse the tense situation. "We should probably get to class so we're not late!"the rest of team JNPR quickly shook their heads hoping to leave the awkward situation. Ruby stepped in between Krok and Yang, trying to add distance between them.

"Guys!, Guys! C'mon both of you say you're sorry." Ruby pleaded with them, both Weiss and Blake trying to help end the conflict.

"No way sis! Not till he apologizes for that."

"Don't hold your breath, you'll pass out." Krok than stood up and began to walk away. " I suggest we get to class before we're late." As Krok walked away he felt someone's foot on his tail, turning to look it was Yang with the same angry look.

"Does it hurt?" She said with a smug look as she put more of her weight on his tail, while it was uncomfortable unlike faunus with tails his wasn't a weak spot, he did use it in fights. Krok smiled at her attempt to cause him pain,

"Nope, but this might." Krok's tail quickly wrapped around Yang's leg and pulled, causing the girl to lurch back and fall on her butt. It probably didn't hurt her but it certainly proved she wasn't as strong as she would like to be. Her face lost its color for a second before becoming red with anger and embarrassment.

"Now you're going to get it." Yang walked over to Krok and grabbed his collar, starring daggers at him. Weiss quickly broke the two apart and glared at the two.

"Listen you brutes! I don't care why you two are at each other but whatever it is, drop it!" Both looked at the shorter girl with her piercing blue eyes. "If you want to beat the crap outta each other wait till we start Dueling class." The two locked eyes before breaking contact,

"This is not yet over." Yang said with a fierce look still in her eyes. Krok simply smiled at her attempt to intimidate him still. The five want into the class, the first. Professor Ports.

"Good morning class!" The man said behind his bushy mustache, "today, we shall have a special surprise! One of you will be fighting a Grimm." Everyone in the class became excited, normally this class would bore people to death. However, with the chance to fight a Grimm, everyone was itching for a chance to show off their skills. Krok looked on excitedly, as he sat next to Ruby and Blake (trying to stay away from Yang) he figured killing a Grimm will be the best way to vent some steam. Krok quickly raised his hand to be the one to take on the Grimm. "I see we have an eager volunteer class!" Prof. ports looked at Krok and studied him for second, "young man what is your name?"

"Krok PenDragon Sir!"

"So Mr. PenDragon, shall you be the student today who kills the fear some Grimm?"

"Allow me to show everyone sir, the best way to kill grimm!" Krok stared at the professor with a smile on his face, the best thing to help them forget about his little quarrel with the Yang, was to kill a Grimm. Whether it would be with Night's Edge, or with his bare hands, was left to be seen.

"Very well Mr. PenDragon, quickly grab your armor and weapon and return to class. We will have the Grimm ready for you by then." Krok smiled to himself as he quickly got up and left to grab his armor and weapon,

"This will be fun."

Krok stood in front of all the students wearing his armor and had Night's Edge in his hand. Krok looked at the large cage in front of him, whatever Grimm it was, it very big. With every throw of its body against the metal cage, the entire cage shook in on several points nearly tipped over completely. On the door was a massive metal lock that looks like only the strongest of strikes could possibly break it.

"Now students, when I release this Grimm I want all of you to stay in your seats and be ready, this is one of the new species of Grimm that has been discovered. Mr. PenDragon are you ready?" Krok swung his weapon around feeling it, he then look at Mr. Ports with a smile on his face, revealing the rows of sharp teeth he held in his mouth.

"I'm ready sir, prepare yourself for a show!" Krok declared with the slight laugh,

"Very well, and 10..." Prof. Ports began to count down, in the student section, Krok notice Ruby and Blake waving in supports, Ruby being much more enthusiastic.

"Go get em tiger!" Ruby cheered excitedly,

"You got this Krok." Blake said with a thumbs-up. Wiess gave Krok a simple nod with a slight smile. Yang was the only one who didn't offer Krok any kind of good luck. She still glared daggers at Krok however he simply smiled at her, it was going to take more than her fiery temper to ruin the funny Krok was about to have.

"2...1!" With his blunderbuss Prof. Ports hits the lock hits the lock. Out from within the cage comes a Loceros a large deer like grimm , its shoulders along as tall as a fully grown man. It Had bone plating all over its head, neck, front legs and back. Sprouting from its head were razor sharp antlers at least two meters wide. The Loceros rears up on its hind legs and lets out a loud cry of freedom, when it notices Krok standing in front of it, the grimm begins to paw the ground while letting out a low, intimidating growl. Krok simply smiled before holding his sword in an attack position,

"Come and get me," The Loceros let out a battle cry before lowering its head and charging. The sharp horns pointed at him. Krok held his ground, waiting for the right moment. Krok put all his weight into his back leg and held his ground as the Loceros collided with him. The Loceros' body arch over Krok and landed on its back awkwardly, Krok was like a mountain, unmoving to the grimm's attack, as the creature got up again it tried to run him over again, this time Krok rolled out of the way, however as he rolled he took a swing at one of its front legs however the limb was protected.

The grimm quickly switched to trying to stomp Krok. As Krok weaved through its legs he had a smile on his face. Krok rolled in between its front legs and stared at it. The Loceros arched back and prepared to stomp Krok with its front legs. Krok Held his ground, positioning Night's Edge above him allowing it to take the brunt of the strike. As the Loceros landed on Krok he simply buckled a little however he stood firm the Loceros staring down wondering why he hadn't been crushed under it.

"Here I was thinking you'll be a challenge," Krok stated, he began to push up against the deer grimm despite it putting all its weight on its front legs. With a mighty shove Krok threw its legs off of him, giving him the chance to strike repeatedly at its exposed belly cutting into the grimm before using the broad side of Night's Edge to send it flying back into the wall. "Such a shame," Krok than stuck Night's Edge into the floor (forgetting it was the wood floor) he extended his claws and walked toward the fallen grimm.

"My claws should be enough,". Everyone stared, thinking it was suicide for Krok to face the large grimm with only his claws instead of his large great sword. As Krok got closer the Loceros got up refusing to let it end here. It tried to head butt him, Krok grabbed its antlers and began to shake with it neither giving ground up. Everyone including Professor Port and Yang stared with shock and awe as Krok went toe to toe with his bear hands. The Loceros put all its weight trying to push Krok back however again Krok didn't move an inch.

"Let me show you what real strength is!" Krok than did something completely unexpected, he pivoted himself and lifted the Loceros completely off the ground! Everyone let out cries of shock and others simply stared silently as they were too shocked to speak. For what felt like minutes (which was only for about 10 seconds) Krok held it in the air even the grimm was shocked. Krok then leaned back and slammed the Loceros onto the ground sending a small shock wave to spread through the class. With the grimm stunned, Krok leapt into the air, his claws poised and ready to strike, he plunged his arms into the exposed areas of the grimm and began tearing and slashing away, causing a cry of pain to come from it.

It tried to kick Krok however it was useless. It stood up at last trying to put distance between them. It was still dazed from the body slam and in pain its stance was wobbly and uneven. Krok scaled the side of it, and went for the head. He wrapped his tail around its neck, holding it in a fierce choke hold.

"Let's end this," Krok grabbed the antlers from behind and twisted in the opposite direction of his tail, using his weight and strength to pull the Loceros' head with him like a top, breaking the grimm's neck with a loud crack. The grimm fell and Krok landed right besides it. Everyone stared, Krok walked toward his weapon and picked it up, spinning it a little to show off before placing it on his back. He looked at everyone, no was cheering, just simply starring.

"Are you not entertain?" He asked while looking at everyone's expression. Nothing still,

"That was an amazing job Mr. PenDragon!" Professor Port exclaimed while clapping. "Never in my years have I ever seen a fight like that one! Not even my greatest story could compare to what I just saw! Truly you are a huntsmen in training." Several people clapped while others cheered at Krok, who gave a low bow with a toothy smile on his face. Shortly afterwards class was dismissed. As everyone walked out of class, everyone whispered about Krok's feat and began to spread it around Beacon. Krok walked out of class only to be bombarded with people who were amazed. Suddenly he felt a set of arms wrap around his neck, he thought it was Yang for a second till he felt a set of tiny legs kicking his tail trying to support herself.

"Hello Ruby," Krok's tail wrapped around the redhead's waist and lifted her off his back and in front of him. She had a star eyed expression on her face.

"Krok that was SOOO Amazing! She began flailing her arms and legs in a playful manner forcing Krok to put her down only to have her darting around him like she was already having a sugar rush. Blake and Weiss quickly walked toward Krok,

"That was really impressive Krok," Blake said as she stared at him with her amber eyes, even Weiss stared at Krok, though it was with her usual disapproval look.

"You know your fighting style is really sloppy? Seriously you should have just ended it right away and saved time and energy." Krok signed, he knew he wouldn't get just compliments, he did however wish they would come later. Still Weiss wasn't finished this time though there wasn't the look of disapproval, now more of a neutral smile, "I'll admit, that was a really impressive match." Krock gave a small laugh, a compliment from Weiss? Maybe hell really did freeze over. Krok felt Ruby grab onto his arm and he lifted it up, watching her cling onto his arm like a branch.

"Can you teach me how to do that too?"

"Sis, that back there was pure strength and weight." Everyone turned to look Yang came walking up to them with a neutral look on her face, even when she and Krok made eye contact, her face didn't change. The rest of the girls, stared at the two wondering what they would do.

"Sis can't we-" Yang put her hand up stopping Ruby,

"We need to talk, alone." Yang motioned for the rest of her team to leave the two alone. Reluctantly they left the two alone and headed off for lunch. Krok stared at Yang, wondering if the blonde girl was going to keep her word of making him pay for what he did earlier.

"Listen Yang-"

"I need to get something off my chest." Krok stopped talking, wondering what she had to say, "Throughout the class I kept thinking of ways to get you back, but something crossed my mind, we barely know each other." Yang started pacing back and forth, trying to think of the right words. "Blake pointed out how not all people like to get all touchy-touchy with people." Yang looked down at the floor obviously upset, "So I want you to know, I'm not some hothead who's got to have her way alright? I was just trying to be friendly with you back there so I'm s-" Before she could apologize Krok had placed a finger on her lips, not only surprising her, but letting a little blush appear on her face.

"Before you apologize let me pitch you something, we both did what we thought was right at the time to prove a point right?" Yang nodded as Krok kept his finger on her lips. "We both enjoy a good fight right?" Again Yang nodded wondering where he was going "So let's go with Weiss' idea, we'll fight during Dueling class with this bet; loser has to apologize, and put up with with what the winner wants, deal?" Krok removed his finger and waited for her response. Yang had a blank look before she smiled at him.

"You're on Krok." Krok laughed with a smile on his face,

"Until than we're cool right?"

"Ya, we're cool." Yang and Krok then began walking toward the Cafeteria. "Hey Krok, do you mind?" Krok looked at her and knew exactly what she wanted, she had pleading eyes like Ruby right now. He sighed,

"Fine!" He felt Yang's arms wrap around his neck as she gave him a headlock/hug. She began jumping up and down with excitement.

"That was so freakin amazing! I didn't know you were that strong! I would have never guessed you could lift a grimm of that size up!" Krok sighed, he knew she enjoyed doing this, she would probably do this all the time if she won.

"That's great Yang,"

"Aw come on! Being held by a hot girl, you love this!"

"Love's a pretty strong word." She laughed before releasing her grip.

"Come on champ let's get some food." The two than walked on to the Cafeteria,

"So there we were in the middle of the night!"

"It was day..."

"Surrounded by Ursa!"

"They were Beowolfs…

"There were 12 of them!"

"2 of them…"

"But they were no match for Ren and I! And then we made a boat lien off of selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for over a month now…"

Krok listen in silence to Ren and Nora while he ate several steaks, at his side Yang was eating several apples. The rest of their teammates gave question looks however since they weren't at each other's throat they dismissed their worry.

"So Krok, are the stories true?" Krok looked up, Pyrrha had asked the question. He quickly swallowed what was in his mouth so food wouldn't go flying everywhere.

"You mean of me fighting the Loceros?"

"Dude the whole school even the teachers are going on about how you lifted it up like nothing!" Jaune said with an amazed look on his face.

"You should have just broken its legs!" Nora exclaimed with Ren trying to calm her.

"I could have, but it wouldn't have been a challenge. That's why I held back." Everyone stopped,

"You weren't fighting at full strength?" Ren asked with a questioning look,

"Yep, I didn't even need to change _Night's Edge_."

"Hold on that sword has more than one form?" Weiss asked with a hint of worry and wonder. Krok smiled and held up four fingers, earning a gasp from Ruby.

"Four! Can I see!? Can I see!? Can I see!? Can I see!?" She was practically hopping up and down in joy. Krok placed a hand on her head stopping her bouncing,

"Maybe if I get into a serious fight. That shouldn't happen unless it's with grimm in the field or against someone who wants us dead."

"Krok if you can do that to a grimm than I hate to fight you." Jaune said with a slight chill.

"Relax man I can hold back when required. Besides someone is already lined up to fight me today." Krok took a long swig of his water never making eye contact with Yang, even though he knew she was smiling at him. This confused everyone though as they couldn't decide if it was Yang or someone else. Suddenly there was a commotion behind them making both teams turn to look. Sitting at the opposite table was team CRDL picking on a faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"Hey look I told you they're real! What a freak!" Cardin said as he began pulling on her ears, obviously causing a good deal of pain to the girl.

"Would you please stop." She asked timidly, gaining a round of laughter from the bullies as they continued. Team RWBY and team JNPR looked at them with disgust.

"I can't believe he would do something like that." Blake said with disgust.

"It's a shame something like this would happen." Yang agreed watching

"Jaune doesn't Cardin do the same to you?" Krok asked eyeing the blonde boy as he looked down upset.

"Cardin? No he just messes around."

"Jaune Cardin bullies all the time." Pyrrha stated with some concern for Jaune,

"Don't worry guys, Cardin's a jerk to everyone." Jaune tried to laugh it off however no one bought it. Krok stared at Jaune then looked at Cardin.

"Well then," Krok got up a stretched "Time to teach him a lesson." Krok walked over to where team CRDL sat, as he got closer they noticed his prescience and turned to look. Krok had a neutral look on his face, hiding the disgust and anger he felt to the bullies.

"The hell you want freak?" Krok laughed at the insult surprising the four,

"Freak huh? Well you see there's something I want you to do, let her ears go." Cardin laughed at his request,

"And what make you think I do what some filthy Faunus says?" Cardin and his teammates laughed as he gave the girls ear another tug, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Oh a request? I sorry, that wasn't a request," In the blink of an eye Krok had his hand around Cardin's neck causing him to let go of the girl's ear and try to pry off Krok's hand in vain. "That was an order." Krok then effortlessly picked Cardin up with one hand. He held him several inches off the floors. "There's one thing I hate above all else, scum bags who think picking on someone simply because of their race." Cardin stared at Krok unable to talk, watching his expression darken,

"I'll say this once, ever do anything like this again and I'll personally guarantee you won't live long enough to regret it got it?" With his free hand Krok extended his claws and held them inches from Cardin's face watching as the boy's face became fearful. He frantically nodded before Krok dropped him watching as Cardin scrambled away from Krok.

"Now scram before I decide to end you!" Cardin and the rest of his team were up and out of the room before Krok could say anything else. Krok took a breath and calmed himself, he than turned to the girl who was rubbing the ear Cardin had been pulling on, she looked up with timid eyes.

"You alright?" Krok had a look of concern on his face, the girl had never experienced kindness from someone else.

"I'm alright, thank you." He offered his hand to her,

"Krokodil PenDragon at your service. Call me Krok"

"Velvet Scarlatina"

"Velvet? Nice name," Velvet gave a small laugh

"Thanks your name's nice too." Krok smiled showing off his teeth, his expression turned to one of concern

"They didn't hurt you too bad right?" Velvet rubbed her ear,

"I'll be fine," Krok sighed in relief,

"That's good, it takes real low sum to pick on someone for being a Faunus, especially a girl as cute as you," Krok walk away waving her goodbye, not noticing the rather large blush on her face.

Krok walked silently to his table, ignoring the stares he got from everyone. Krok sat down silently at his table , everyone's eyes were on him,

"What, too much?"

"No, we just didn't think you would do that." Ruby said,

"I'm glad to see someone willing to stick up for a faunus," Blake said with a look of approval. Krok shrugged, his tail swaying a little,

"I've had to deal with that all my life, if I can help someone I will."

"You should have broken his legs!" Krok laughed,

"I can't solve everything by breaking legs," Nora let out a disappointed sigh and sat back down. Yang slid closer to Krok and wrapped an arm around his neck,

"I heard what you said back there lady killer." She teased getting a questioning look from Krok, she than removed her arm and began impersonating Krok,

" _It takes real low sum to pick on someone for being a Fauns, especially a girl as cute as you!"_ Yang began laughing earning snickers from everyone else, Krok's face became red,

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Krok tried to explain,

"Oh! So what you meant to say was " _Oh my beautiful rabbit faunus! Let us make sweet love to each other!"_ Yang then began making loud air kisses, at this everyone erupted into laughter causing Krok's face to become even redder, his tail swished frantically behind him,

"Sh-Shut Up Yang!" Krok tried to command but his voice cracked. In defeat he put his head on the table and groaned, Yang reached over and put a hand on his head, rubbing it.

"I'm just messing with you!" Krok let out a groan/growl at Yang's joke.

"Good afternoon students," Ms. Goodwitch stated as she walked on the stage, her heels creating a _click_ with each of her steps. "Today well will continue with dueling, would anyone like to go first?" Cardin walked onto the stage in front of everyone signaling he would be the first fighter, "Very well Mr. Winchester do you have an opponent in mind?" Cardin turned and looked Krok in the eyes, an evil smile forming on his lips,

"Ya, PenDragon. Unless he a coward." Krok gave a loud yawn and simply walked onto the stage.

"Remember you two, the match is decided when one of you is thrown out of the ring or your aura reaches the red zone. You may begin when you're ready." Ms. Goodwitch then walked off the stage and watched the match.

"I hope your ready freak." Cardin pointed his mace at Krok, " I plan to repay in full for what happened at lunch. Krok still had a bored expression on his face.

"Can we finish this already? I have a more important fight later on." Cardin's eyebrow twitched in anger before he charged at Krok, his mace ready to strike Krok in the skull. Krok just stood there, he didn't even remove _Night's Edge,_ Krok used his tail to strike back, using it like a shield from Cardin's attacks., Krok didn't move his body an inch, simply using his tail to block, suddenly his tail shot out around Cardin's leg and lifted him up.

"This is getting boring," Krok began slamming Cardin into the ground several times like a rag doll before throwing him out of the ring. The buzzer went off signaling Krok the winner. Krok walked off the stage before sitting back down with the rest of team RWBY. Over the course of the class, different people fought including Ruby, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha finally as part of the final match, Yang went up. Without her saying a word Krok followed behind her,

"Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. PenDragon has already fought, you will need to find another sparring partner." Goodwitch said while adjusting her glasses,

"Ms. Goodwitch I got enough for one more fight, plus I promised her we would fight." Krok said trying to convince the older huntress to allow them to fulfill their promise. Seeing as no one was volunteering and Krok took no damage during his fight with Cardin she relented,

"Very well Mr. PenDragon, however when I call match over, the match is over, understand?" She gave the two of them a fierce look knowing both of their tendencies to fight to their breaking point. They nodded before walking up to each other and fist-bumping each other,

"I hope you gotten use to my head locks, cause when I win that's going to be my hellos!" Krok laughed,

"I have a list of things I'm going to make you do Yang." Krok grabbed _Night's Edge_ and pointed it at her. "Try not to disappoint me."

"Right back at ya." The two stared down each other for a few seconds each knowing all that rode on this match, and at the same time, enjoying every second of it. Than fight began.

Yang ran toward Krok, her gauntlets ready to strike, Krok took a swing at her, she countered his strikes, she was taken back at first, his swings were faster and stronger than the first time they fought, she had to block and dodge his attacks. Krok had a wide grin on his face,

"Give me your best shot Yang!" Krok took a wide swing, followed by a back kick, sending her flying. Yang landed on her feet, she began sending out several shotgun blasts, trying to keep the distance between them, Krok ether rolled out of the way or used _Night's Edge_ to strike them. Yang shot the ground behind her sending her flying toward Krok, she began a fury of kicks and punches. Krok let go of his blade and switched to hand-to-hand. Their speed was matched, he punched she blocked, he threw in kicks and tail strikes she dodged and blocked. She punched and he blocked, she tried to kick he dodged. Then, his tail wrapped around one of her legs. As he lifted her up preparing to simply throw her out she used her free leg and delivered a powerful kick to the face forcing him to let go. She followed this with several punched to the chest before finishing the combo with a shotgun blast. Krok went flying back but stopped himself with his claws leaving long claw marks on the floor.

"That's not all you got is it?" Yang teased as she refilled her shotgun gauntlets. Krok laughed and cracked his knuckles,

"I'm just getting started!" The two ran toward each other, preparing to continue the match, suddenly they heard the buzzer go off. Both Yang and Krok stopped and looked puzzled both were still able to fight, they both then looked at their feet, maybe they were out of the ring? Neither was, then both of their eyes went to the aura bars; Yang's was in the yellow while Krok's was nearly empty. Yang's face slowly turned to excitement while Krok's turned to shock.

"WHAT!?" Krok's voice sounded in the arena,

"Ha! Looks like I win!" Yang cheered not realizing Krok was complaining about the fact that his aura dropped so quickly.

"Ms. Goodwitch how come my aura dropped so quickly?! I took less hit than Yang did!" Goodwitch's face was calm at his slight outburst, she opened her scroll and replayed the fight. While he was right he did manage to strike Yang more often than she did to him, the few times she did however she did far more damage to him as he lost even greater chunks of aura compared to her.

"Mr. PenDragon while your speed and offensive abilities are on a extremely high level, your aura is incredibly weak. I would suggest you train to strengthen it. If not than in any tournament you will be easily defeated."

"I feel fine! I can keep fighting!"

"Mr. PenDragon in any official fight it doesn't matter how you feel, once your aura is in the red you lose. Class dismissed." Everyone got up and left the arena. Krok, stood there, still shocked. " _You've got to be kidding me! I can keep fighting! I couldn't have lost that quickly! I'm not even in pain!"_ Krok was snapped out of his angry internal when he heard a certain happy blonde walking towards him, Yang gently placed her arm over his shoulder.

"Hey Krok!" Yang said with a song like voice, sending chills down Krok's back, the rest of team RWBY stood near by, already informed about the bet they made. "You know, as Ms. Goodwitch said, even if you could still keep fighting, I won."

"Yang can-" Yang quickly placed a finger over Krok's lips silencing him.

"Sh, sh, sh. don't worry, I won't hold this over you. I remember our fight from when we first met, I know you could keep going and would have probably beat me." Krok's relaxed ever so slightly, still unsure of what the girl was planning. "However," her arms quickly wrapped around Krok's neck in a headlock. "I do plan to do this everyday!" She said with a smile. Krok sighed,

"How did I know you would choose this?" Yang laughed as the rest of team RWBY walked up to them, before they could say anything Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage with Goodwitch behind him.

"Mr. PenDragon, Ozpin would like to speak to you no.," Yang released Krok, the rest of team RWBY began to leave however Ozpin put his hand up.

"Normally I would say this is something only for Mr. PenDragon here, however this includes all of you. It's probably best if you all hear it. For any student to be accepted into Beacon Academy they need to pass their initiation. Every possible student even late ones need to pass it before being allowed to join."

Ozpin began to pace in front of them before continuing. " For Krok we needed to wait to make a few adjustments and allowed him to be a student early. Now that that's been completed, you four are to report to the edge of the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest tomorrow morning." Ozpin turned to leave but stopped short, "Mr. PenDragon, for your reputation and safety I suggest you don't fail tomorrow's test. However I'm sure with your skills you'll be fine." Ozpin took a swing from the mug he brought with him and walked off, leaving Krok and team RWBY to think. Krok however wasn't worried, he was going to beat whatever initiation Ozpin had planned for him. He knew it, they knew it and so did Ozpin.

"Time to give them a show worth remembering." Krok said, nothing would stop him.

 **Alright, finally time for the initiation! I will be adding another chapter hopefully before the new year so until then; favorite, follow and write a review! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6: initiation Part I

**Alright a two part chapter! The next few chapters are hopefully going to be exciting and awesome! So stay tuned, but for now Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Krok awoke from his sleep with cold sweat running down his entire body and his heart hammering in his chest. Krok tries to slow his breath to calm his raging heart, only after several minutes of slow deep breaths did his heart finally slow down. Krok looked around the room even though it was pitch black his Faunus eyes could see clear as day, he looked at the clock Ruby kept by her side, 2:24, everyone should still be asleep now. Krok silently got up and jumped out the window, using his claws to latch onto the tree before jumping back onto the building and climbing to the roof.

Sitting on the roof, Krok felt the cold air against his skin. The cold air helped calm himself. Krok though for a second, trying to remember the dream he had, only flashes crossed his mind, nothing clear enough to discern. Even still trying to think back sent cold shivers down his back, how could something he didn't remember shake him up so much? Suddenly he heard the door opening and closing followed by the sound of foot steps. Without looking Krok knew he had awoken one of his teammates.

"Did I wake you?" He said not turning to look.

"Ya, you seemed upset at something," it was Ruby. She walked up to Krok and sat next to him, her black tank top and white pants clearly stick out in the light of the full moon.

"My bad, just needed some air," Krok swished his tail back and forth in thought,

"It's alright, plus I wanted to talk to you." Krok tensed slightly, his tail also stopped moving. Turing Krok saw the serious look those silver eyes had. Who she ask about why he was out here or the issue between him and her sister?

"What do you want to talk about? The dream or what happened with Yang?"

"Both," Krok sighed in slight annoyance, Ruby's intentions were pure, she just wanted to help him with his own dilemma and the one with Yang. However both were extremely hard to talk about.

"Ruby, both are things I rather not talk about." Krok looked at the full moon, his pupils adjusting to the increased light. "I don't remember my dream, just a few flashes but when I think about it, I feel cold chills run down my back." Krok placed his hand on his head "Now Yang? Look I know you're her sister and I reacted badly to her attempt to being friendly alright?" Krok turned to face the younger girl, her face had a calm demeanor to it,

"Plus I already lost the bet so I'll have to put up with whatever she wants from me."

"You know that's just her way of being friendly right?"

"I know but..." Krok couldn't find the words he wanted to use to describe Yang. Since he showed up at their room she's been the one to try and get him involved, the one to try and get everyone to acknowledge him as part of team RWBY. While he did prefer to not beat around the bush, this felt weird and uncomfortable to way he acted yesterday was almost like instinct. Maybe his way to keep them at an arm's distance so they wouldn't get close to him.

"She wants to get to know me and to be friends. How can you be friends with someone who doesn't know himself?" Krok stopped for a second realizing what he said, he let on more than what he meant to say.

"What do you mean by _someone who doesn't know himself?_ " Ruby asked giving him a questioning look. Krok looked away, wanting to end the conversation right than and there. "Krok?"

"Nothing, I meant nothing."

"Krok,"

"Please, drop it Ruby." Ruby watched his tail move back and forth with a nervous quickness, his tail movements were something the girls had picked up on. As she watched it she knew he was hiding something, she wondered if she should push the subject or let it go, she decided to push it.

"Krok, I know you want to drop it but could you please tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Ruby, no."

"I just want to help I promise I won't tell anyone." Krok turned to face the younger girl, her eyes had a pleading look in them causing his face to soften. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I know you want to help Ruby. Ever since we met on that rooftop several days ago you've been trying to help me. I appreciate that more than you can imagine." Krok removed his hand and returned his gaze to the moon. It seemed so large, and yet he knew it was only an illusion. "However don't take this personally Ruby. There isn't a single person I trust in the world, not anyone who's helped me in the last year, not Ozpin who offered me sanctuary here, not any of you guys who've helped me, and most of all, I don't trust myself." Krok stood up and began to walk to the door, leaving Ruby on the roof before he exited however he stopped.

"I may tell you guys later why I don't trust myself. For now, that's too personal and painful. Even if Yang tries to force it out of me I won't tell her. Maybe in the future," Krok walked away, preparing to face whatever initiation Ozpin would throw at him.

* * *

"Welcome team RWBY and Mr. PenDragon." Ozpin said as he stood on the cliff's edge with Ms. Goodwitch behind him. Krok and the girls had on their weapons and armor on waiting for whatever Ozpin had planned for them. Krok faced Ozpin and the forest ahead, purposely avoiding eye contact with his teammates. Already he could feel Ruby and Yang staring at the back of his head. Hopefully he could avoid discussing this morning's events with any of them.

"Normally during the initiation we send the students into Emerald Forest. In the forest their mission is to find a relic located at the abandoned temple. While searching for the relics the first person they meet will become their partners for the rest of their time at beacon." Goodwitch explained to Krok. Her eyes then switched to team RWBY. "As you are already part of a team only one of them will be allowed to join you." Krok looked back at the girls, one of the would join him on this mission.

" _Any one of them would be a good choice to help me; Ruby's quick and agile and knows how to use her scythe. However she's always on a sugar rush and probably won't stop asking me about this morning. Weiss can fight really well and can use different types of dust, plus she probably won't ask me about this morning. But, we really don't like each other and she'll just complain the entire time. Blake's quiet and has the most versatile way of fighting, she's probably the best choice. Even if she asks about this morning she'll drop it if I ask. Yang?"_ Krok felt a cold chill run down his back thinking about the blonde girl.

" _Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"_ Krok screamed internally, while she was a very good fighter, she was worst than Ruby with a motor mouth, plus Ruby might take a hint, Yang would use her bet to get the information out of him.

"Alright I choose-" before he could say Blake's name he felt a hand cover his mouth followed by a large clump of blonde hair covering his face.

"Yang!" Krok was swearing a mile per minute in his head, of all the people it had to be Yang. Before he could make any further protest Ozpin and Goodwitch nodded at this "unanimous" decision.

" Now Mr. PenDragon," Ms. Goodwitch started, " Ms. Xiao Long has already past her initiation and will only be here to help you." She adjusted her glasses and motioned for them to step onto metal plates with the Vale emblem on it.

"Remember Krok," Ozpin stated looking Krok in the eyes, "Do not hesitate to destroy any and all opposition you face, or you will be killed."

"Um... Ozpin sir?" A thought crossed Krok's mind, "You said there needed to be adjustments before I started this. What Adjustments?"

"Simple, how we start this."

"What do you mean by start-" Before Krok could finish the metal plate he was standing on launched him into the forest sky high. Ozpin took a swig from his mug.

"Looks like the plates could handle his weight."

"We did test them with boulders sir." Goodwitch said with a tired expression, seconds later Yang with flying with a cheer of excitement.

"Um, professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked after several seconds. "Do you enjoy this?" Ozpin took a swig from his drink and looked at the sky,

"A little."

* * *

"This day just gets better and better!" Krok shouted to no one in particular as he went flying over the forest. Hoping to get this over and done with Krok grabbed _Night's Edge_ and held it right in front of him. Using his speed and the sharpness of his sword, Krok flew through several trees before slowing down enough for his blade to be stuck into a tree. Looking around the forest was quiet; no animals, no grimm, and no blonde huntress. Krok pulled his sword out of the tree and extended his claws. He quickly scaled from tree to tree, leaving deep gashes in the trees as he went. Every few seconds he would listen for anything, so far the cost was clear. Feeling confident, Krok removed one of his hands from the tree and let his weight bring him slowly to the ground. Once his feet met the ground he took of into a run, hoping to find the temple before he ran into anything, or anyone. Suddenly there was the sound of snapping from the bushes around Krok. Krok listened before extending his claws,

"If you want to kill me that badly then stop hiding and face me grimm." From the bushes all around him came beowolfs possibly 8. The grimm began snarling and snapping their jaws at Krok. Krok simply sighed,

"Beowolfs? Common this'll be a cakewalk." He complain in annoyance, they weren't even big, about his height. Krok then began to walk off, not feeling the urge to fight these grimm. However one of the grimm decided it would not be ignored and leaped right in front of Krok, snarling and growling at him. Krok kept walking not even fazed by the grimm's attempt to scare him.

"Hey mutt, there's somewhere I need to be, now scram." Krok motioned for the grimm to leave, the grimm decided it was time to strike. It leapt forward trying to take a swipe at Krok,

"Here we go," Krok grabbed the arm of the beowolf threw him behind him, sending him into another beowolf who went flying with the first one. The rest of the beowolfs got impatient and ran at Krok. Krok turned slightly, his claws ready for the fight. "This'll be quick."

* * *

As Yang went flying through the air she let out a cheer of joy, enjoying the rush of air as it hit her face and went through her hair. After several seconds she saw section of trees were the tops had been cut clean off. Yang angled herself so she would land near the trees to investigate.

Yang took a close look at the cut trees, whatever cut them was clean, and coming from high up.

"Well looks like Krok was here." Coming to the conclusion that it was from his great sword. As she looked on she noticed one tree was cut halfway, next to it were deep claw marks.

'Well, looks like someone thought they could throw me off." She said with a smirk. Yang then began to run forward looking for the trees with Krok's claw marks. Eventually she stopped at one that had a long claw mark going down the tree. She stopped and listened, she could hear a pack of Beowolfs. Normally they were quiet, unless they were fighting something, or today, a crocodile faunus with a great sword.

"Found ya Krok!" Yang took off in the direction of the fighting hearing the cries of Beowolfs getting louder and louder as she went. Finally she stopped to see several beowolfs lying dead on the ground. As she took a closer look none of them had sword marks, they were claw marks, others had marks that were from kicks or punches. Yang looked up a short distance away Krok was finishing the last beowolf, Krok's hand was grabbing its throat while his free hand and tail held its arms back. The beowolf struggled in a vain attempt to break free before Krok simply broke its neck with a loud crack. Krok than let the body limply fall to the ground. Krok didn't even look, his tail swishing back in slight annoyance.

"Yang."

"What kind of hello is that?" She teased as she put him in a headlock. Krok growled at her actions. "Oh come on, don't be like that." She rubbed his hair in an attempt to appease him. He did stop growling, however he wasn't any happier. Yang took a better look at the carnage around Krok, there were about 14 beowolfs. "Not bad Krok, 14 without your sword."

"There was 8 originally then one called its buddies." Krok commented trying to pull his head away from Yang.

"Alright onto the temple! Let's see, it should be north of here, or was it south?" Yang tried to remember which direction it was to the temple, still holding Krok in a headlock.

"I've got an idea," Yang looked down at him,

"Really what is it?"

"First let go and I'll tell you."

"What's wrong with you telling it now?" Krok growled at her reluctance to let him go.

"Because I'm tired of looking at your legs and exposed stomach." Yang's grip tightened ever so slightly.

"What do you mean by that mister?" Yang said with a hint of anger.

"What I mean," Krok explained while trying to stay calm. "When I talk to someone I prefer to look them in the eyes. I heard it's polite." Yang though for a second, thankfully stopping herself from closing Krok's windpipe. Finally she let Krok go, allowing him to gasp for air and rub his neck.

"Fair enough, now what's your plan?"

"We're looking for a temple right? Then it should be visible from the air right?"

"Ya, Ruby and Weiss did manage to get a ride on a Nevermore but I don't think that'll work for us." Krok just stared at her, not wanting to know how the two managed that one.

"I plan on throwing you." Yang looked at him with a questioning look.

"How would you do that?"

"First we need to find a clearing and then I'll explain everything." Krok then began to walk forward to a possible clearing, Yang walking close behind him. As they walked on Krok would from time to time look back at Yang, who kept giving him a wide smile. She was planning something he didn't know what though.

"So Krok, its just us."

"Ya,"

"Were all by ourselves."

"Yes."

"We can talk undisturbed."

"I'm not liking where I think you're going Yang." Yang walked next to Krok and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Krok felt a cold chill run down his back. Turning to look, Yang had a large almost mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's get to know each other. I tell you something about me and you'll tell me something about yourself."

"Great"

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake watched as Krok and Yang walked on toward the ruins. The three listened to Yang play 20 questions with Krok.

" _So Krok who did you want as your partner?"_

" _Blake"_

" _Why her?"_

" _Out of all of you I figured I would get the most peace."_

" _Most peace?"_

" _As in no 20 questions."_ There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, a hint that went over Yang's head.

" _From me and Rubes?"_

" _And Weiss,"_

" _She wouldn't ask about you as much."_

" _No but I would've had to deal with her complaining."_

" _What? Weiss isn't that bad."_

" _I'm positive she would criticize everything I do. Seriously you would think she tires of criticizing people but nope! It just giver her strength."_

"Well maybe if everything you did wasn't so sloppy and improper then maybe I wouldn't be able to complain!" Weiss shouted at the screen growing red with anger. Ruby and Blake tried to calm down their teammate as they listened to Yang perform her game/interrogation.

" _So Krok, Ruby told me something interesting this morning."_

" _How did I know she would do that?"_

" _Well you have been avoiding us all morning and even tried to choose Blake over either of us."_

" _She told you guys didn't she?"_

" _I'm glad she did."_ Krok let an annoyed sigh.

" _This is why I don't trust people. How much did she tell?"_

" _Everything."_ Krok let out a more frustrated groan mixed with a snarl. Even though Krok had wanted Ruby to keep what happened between them, when he didn't show up for breakfast they grew worried. So, she had to spill the beans on their talk. The original plan since Ozpin had all the cameras was if anyone got chosen as his partner for them to ask about the morning. However Yang felt it was her " _Duty"_ that she be the one to get the information.

" _You already know how I'll respond."_

" _Common Krok!"_

" _This isn't open for discussion Yang."_ Krok went on, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because, if Ruby told you everything I said you would know; I said I tell you guys when I trusted you better. As of right now, Ruby managed to break that trust. Second, I said in the near future. As in not now or anytime soon. Not to mention to puts insult injury, I know there are cameras all over watching us!"_ Krok then began to look around, knowing full well that the cameras were throughout the forest and above watching. _"That's right! I know you're listening! So that whole line of yours, were all alone, was a complete load of it."_ Krok began to walk off, " _And one more thing! Ruby, Blake, Weiss? Let me put it in a way so you'll understand, STOP ASKING ME!"_ Even without the cameras the girls could hear his anger echoing through the forest, shocking all of them and forcing Yang to cover her ears. Krok took a few deep breaths before walking on. However he was quickly stopped by Yang grabbing his shoulder _._

 _"Look Krok, trust is a two-way street. You're on team RWBY now, so you're going to need to trust us."_ Krok shrugged her hand off his shoulder _. "I know Ruby broke that trust you had but, give us time. We've got your back and we'll help you in any way we can."_ Krok had stopped walking however he wasn't facing Yang.

 _"Do something to earn my trust then, then I'll be willing to tell more about me."_ Krok walked on the head silently. His tail swishing back and forth with annoyance to it, signaling he wanted no more discussion.

"Guys, I don't think that went as well as we thought it would." Ruby said after feeling the anger in Krok's voice.

"Geez I wonder what gave that away? Was the fact that we thought was a good idea to let the one person he's at the most odds with go with him on this mission? Or was of the fact that you thought it was a good idea to tell everyone his business?" Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Ruby, I'm sorry to say but I agree with her this time." Blake said after thinking of Krok's negative reaction.

"I just wanted him to know that we were there for him, and that we want to help him." Both Weiss and Blake gave a sigh to their younger leaders wishful thinking. They both knew how often their leader wish to help people. They also knew however, that that wishful thinking got her and her team in trouble quite often.

"Do not worry Ms. Rose." Prof. Ozpin said to her, his mug in his hand. "Mr. PenDragon has forgotten what it means to trust someone. Give him time, a he will eventually warm up to you four."

"But Prof. Ozpin, Krok makes it seem like something tragic happened in this past." Weiss said trying to figure out what's the faunus was hiding.

"Ah Ms. Schnee, it any normal person or situation that would be true. However, Krok is a very special case."

"What do you mean by that professor?" Blake asked giving the professor a questioning look.

"Imagine your fondest memories, think back to all the people who you love and care about you, how long have you known them? 10 years, 15 years, all of your life?" The three girls nodded in agreement and his questions. "Now I want you to imagine waking up one day, and not remembering anything." The girls are slightly shocked, there fondest memories; the memories Ruby haves about her mother Summer, Weiss' sister Winter, and Blake with her early memories of Adam before he turned to a life of crime. Not remembering any of those would make the girls feel incomplete, almost empty.

"Prof. Ozpin?" Ruby asked slowly connecting the dots within her mind. "Is that's what Krok has to deal with?"

"Unfortunately my dear, it is." Ozpin let his statement sink into the girls heads, "the reason why he said; most of all I don't trust myself is because he can't remember anything up to a year ago."

"So he has memories of nothing older than the year?" Weiss asked feeling sympathetic toward Krok.

"Not exactly. I've talked to him and asked him to elaborate on what he remembers, however all he seems to be able to remember are simple flashes. He knows he has those memories, however he can't remember them. I find that to be a worse fate than not remembering at all, his memories are are right in front of him, however they are out of reach of him. So, how does he know what he truly desires? Are those desires simply those that he feels from having a year's worth of memory? Or are those true desires, the ones he felt when since he was a child or longer? "

"I would've never guessed that Krok was going to so much." Blake said feeling sorry for him.

"That's probably why he doesn't tell most people." Ozpin noted as he looked away from the girls at Emerald Forest. "However, despite his loss of memories he still managed to have survived for over a year, he knows what he likes, what he dislikes and so forth." Ozpin turned to look at what remained of team RWBY. "I have a mission for you, I want you four to become his friends. Krok may believe he doesn't need friends or allies, however allies and friends are what he needs if he wants reclaim what he lost." Ruby gave the professor a thumbs up as Blake and Weiss simply nodded their heads.

"Don't worry Prof. Ozpin! Krok's already our friend, when he finishes this initiation, were going to show him what true friends are!" Ozpin smiled at her reaction, seeing the pureness she held in those silver eyes of hers. Suddenly Goodwitch quickly walked to Ozpin's side and try to get his attention,

"Ozpin? We have a major problem Sir." Ozpin looked at her scroll, his eyes widened a little.

"Well, it looks like this initiation got a lot more interesting."

* * *

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, emerald green. Yours?"

"Yellow! Alright your turn." Since Krok avoided answering her question on his past, she went with the more simpler version of 20 questions. Asking small facts about each other and attempt to learn more about the up.

"Okay, why do you go crazy when someone cuts your hair?" Krok asked remembering the time he accidentally cut her hair and how she went berserk.

"Well, it's hard to explain. My hair is very important to me, so if someone damage or cuts it, it's almost like someone harming someone else's treasure."

"This still doesn't make sense," Krok noticed,

"In simplest terms, imagine you getting punched or kicked below the belt." Krok had to admit, getting kicked below the belt was one of the few things he absolutely hated.

"Fair enough then,"

"So, what you hate it when people try to talk to you about your past?"

"Drop it Yang."

"Fine! Deny me the answer I search for."

"You will live." Yang groaned in annoyance at his response, forcing the duo to walk on in silence. As they kept walking, they came to a large clearing. Taking a good look around Yang gave a slight cheer, at the father's end of the clearing was the temple. True to its words there was very little left of what originally stood, only a few pillars in the collapsed roof. Around the center of the temple were several podiums and at the very center, a chess piece, a Knight.

"See? That was easy. Now we just walk up grab it that we had back." Krok placed his hand in front Yang. When Yang looked at his expression, she noticed the seriousness in his eyes, his tail had also stopped moving. "Krok? What's wrong?"

"Listen, you hear that?" Yang took a second to listen to seemed out of the ordinary, should hear the wind the leaves rustling almost quiet in the forest.

"Krok hear I don't anything."

"Exactly, you hear nothing." Yang finally knew what he meant. There was no birds chirping, or animals rustling to the forests, there was something out there that scare at them all off. Krok grabbed his sword and kept it at the ready. He then motioned for Yang to be ready as well, "I can smell Grimm all around us, I can't see any of them. Stay ready are right?"

"You bet,"

"Listen," Krok looked away for a few seconds before returning his sights back to Yang. "If we survive this, I'll tell you what I meant when I was on the roof with Ruby." Yang simply smiled, glad to see that her friendliness and persistence had finally been Krok's will.

"Great, no going on a suicide run got it?" Krok gave a small laugh,

"You truly are insane if you think I'll die that way!"

"Just making sure Krocky!" Yang activated her gauntlets, both ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Blake looked at the Vast forest before her. She could hear the creatures of Grimm stirring amongst the trees, their numbers seemed to have exploded since they took their initiation here. Ruby and Weiss walked up to their teammates, sensing the despair and hatred radiating from all the Grimm in such close proximity.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Ruby asked with a concerned look on her face.

"They've got each other Ruby, they're both ridiculously strong so I'm sure they'll be fine." Weiss said with only a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"But why are there so many Grimm in the forests? We did the initiation there was at worst a Death Stalker and a Nevermore, now it feels 100 times worse." Blake said beginning the hear the cries of many different Grimms.

"It would appear that they are drawn to each other." Ozpin said as he walked besides them. "As Mr. belladonna noted, the Grimm in the forest are relatively small and easy to deal with with the occasional deviant Grimm. However, it would appear that there is a rather powerful Grimm who has decided to take up residence in the forest."

"But Prof. Ozpin, that would mean that whatever Grimm is in the forest-"

"Is unlike any we've seen before." Behind him Goodwitch began tapping furiously on her scroll.

"That settles it, I'm pulling those two out! I refuse to let any of our students face a Grimm that powerful and not know what they're facing." Goodwitch prepared to call Yang and Krok, Ozpin however stopped her.

"They will be fine Glynda, I have faith in those two." Goodwitch's face showed exactly how shocked the rest of team RWBY felt.

"Ozpin! There just children, I would trust an experienced team of hunters to stop them possibly, and even then. Not to mention Mr. PenDragon was barely able to last a few hits from Ms. Xiao Long. If he fights that many Grimm they'll tear him apart!" Ozpin remained ever calm, heading the words of his partner while he hatched his own scheme.

"You are correct Glynda, Mr. PenDragon's aura is rather low with his defense, however if the stories are to believed about him about him lifting the Locerus then, perhaps for him greatest defense is a great offense." Ozpin looked at the forest again. He could hear the cries from the Grimm from this distance,

"Let us see if Mr. PenDragon skills a what he claimed them to be."

* * *

"So Yang, how many are there?"

"Eh, a lot."

"A lot? Can you be any more vague?"

"I'm sorry! Would rather I count out every single Grimm there is?"

"Eh, eyeball it." Yang sighed in annoyance. The two of them were back to back to each other, facing an army of Grimm that surrounded them completely. Amongst the Grimm were Beowolfs, major and minor Ursa, Death Stalkers, Boarbatusks, Nevermores and a few King Taijitus.

"Looks like there may be about 80 or so, some look a lot bigger then normal." Krok look to his side and it was the same situation,

"So an army of possibly 200 grimm. Sweet." Krok said in a matter of fact way. "Alright I have a plan or three."

"Spit them out then."

"One is practical one is simple and one is fun."

"What are they?" Yang asked with growing annoyance.

" The practical one Plan A) Shack and Awe."

"What's that?"

"You know how you said there were bigger grimm mixed with the normal ones? If we can kill enough of them we'll possibly scare the rest off. Course we've got to make it flashy and big."

"What's plan B?"

"Kill all of them. Short, simple and direct."

"What's plan C?" Yang asked, not liking any of Krok's plans so far,

"Simple, it's plan A and B together with my personal twist. We see who can kill the most Grimm!" Yang fully turned to him and just stared,

"You're serious?"

"Hey, it's fun effective and it encourages us to kill as many as possible. Unless you rather I simply kill them all?" Krok had a coy smile on his face as he tried to edge Yang on. She returned the look.

"Is that a challenge?"

"let's see who can kill the most?"

"Your on!" Both of them cheered with excitement as they ran toward the horde of grimm, preparing to end their existence.

* * *

 **Prepare for a good old battle royal! I'll be adding the next chapter soon so as always; Favorite, follow and leave a review! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Initiation Part II

**Finally the next chapter! I'm happy to say this story now has over 1,000 views! For my first story I'm excited! Now I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and give me some feedback! Enjoy!**

* * *

Normally when someone sees that there teammates are facing an army of Grimm they would be worried. That's how Ruby, Weiss, and Blake felt for a good three minutes. Once they saw both Yang and Krok enjoying slaying the immense number of Grimm, there were you was replaced by disbelieve.

"Why am I not surprised?" Weiss noted shaking her head, to the recording they could hear both Krok and Yang laughing like maniacs. Each one of them counting of as they slayed Grimm.

 _"4,5,6,7,8"_

 _"5,6,7,8,9,10!"_ They both counted off, Krok quickly slicing through Grimm after Grimm with the occasional double or triple killed by by impaling more than one. Yang was on his heels, quickly punching from out of existence like it was a mere morning exercise.

 _"Hey Yang! You getting tired yet!?"_

 _"Are you kidding!? I could keep this up all day! Just so I can see the look on your face when I've won!"_

 _"In your dreams Blondie!_ " Krok would leave through Grimm after Grimm like they were were butter. On some like Asians he was simply grabbed the Grimm and throw it into several more. Even Yang had a smile on her face, as a Grimm try to swipe and clawed her she simply dodged and weaved through them laughing.

"You would think that that these two were having the time of their lives." Blake said as she watched the battle unfold.

"Well, that is my big sis." Ruby said watching Krok in particular, to see him uses different weapon forms. "Come on, come on, come on, show me what that thing can do!" She whispered out loud. Standing nearby Ozpin gave a slight chuckle as he watched the two young hunters decimate Grimm after Grimm. Goodwitch watched besides him, however her expression was more of slight annoyance that the to did not want to back away from the fight.

* * *

Krok was having the time of his life, as the Grimm ran closer and closer trying to strike him he would simply swing Night's Edge and sliced them cleanly through. After a few minutes of this, Krok began to fight tougher and tougher Grimm. See seeing the change of pace, Krok quickly grabbed the handle of his sword.

"I hope you're ready!" Krok then began to pull apart his sword, splitting it into two single edge serrated swords. Krok spun them around the little, feeling their weight once again in his hands. In Ursa Major came running up towards Krok prepared to swipe at him. Before the strike lands Krok ran forward with blinding speed using one of his swords he quickly severed the arm of the Ursa, causing it to cry out with pain. Quickly using his tail and his front leg Krok spend around and and launched himself back at the Ursa quickly severing its head and ending it.

"Who else wants that die by my blade!?" The faunus shouted with a gleeful look on his face. More of them came running however they ward organized, given Krok plenty of time to not only weaved through them quickly cut them down. Krok almost one into a sort of combat dance, he would run from Grimm to Grimm spinning his blades like a whirlwind slicing off limbs into their bodies. With Night's Edge broken up like this he could easily attack at a much faster speed at the expense however of his defense.

"That makes 17," Krok smiled knowing he only had to reach a hundred to beat Yang

* * *

Short distance away, Yang was punching the life out of Grimm, literately. Like with Krok, most the smaller Grimm had been dealt with, leaving only the bigger and older ones to continue the attack. However unlike Krok, she was enjoying dodging and weaving through their attacks proven just how slow the creatures were. As this continued, she was quickly surrounded by several Beowolfs and Ursa. They tried to claw and bite at the young huntress, only earning kicks and punches. Yang laughed the entire time as she effortlessly dodged and countered their attacks.

"Man you guys are really slow !" She mocked as she defeated an Ursa trying to swipe at her. Unfortunately, due to her not paying attention, she didn't notice the large beowolf, from behind her. Noticing at the last second, she quickly rolled forward avoiding a fatal strike from its claws. "Wow! Should've figured you big guys would be so-" Yang suddenly stopped, seeing several strands of her hair slowly fall to the ground. In the next three seconds, her anger exploded like a super volcano.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed full of rage at them harming her hair. Several Grimm looked at each other each sharing the same expression,

" _Oh shit"_

* * *

As Krok slayed several Ursa and a large beowolf he heard a massive explosion behind him. Turning to look he saw Yang on fire with her eyes blazing red.

"Let me guess, they touched the hair?" He rhetorically asked himself.

" _It was at that moment all the Grimm realized, they fucked up."_ He sets himself with a slight chuckle as he saw Yang blast to Grimm after Grimm. Krok quickly wipe the smile off his face, she kept up her hair fueled rage, she would be him! And that was NOT going to happen. As Krok return to his fight, several large customers came to fight him a Death Stalker and a King Taijitu.

The Death Stalker raised its tail and let out a shriek as it prepared to strike Krok. Krok ran forward at full speed, he then leaped onto the creature's face and began impaling its many eyes. It shrieked out in pain as Krok quickly blinded it, it tried to grab Krok with its pincers however Krok quickly dodged and slices the areas where the armor was exposed.

Krok then came up with a quick idea, he quickly jumped from one of the pincers of the Death Stalker and did a spin strike as he severed the barb from the tail. Krok placed his full weight onto the barb and slammed into the death stalkers head, piercing it's armor plated skull and killing it.

As Krok landed next to the Death Stalkers body, he failed to notice the King Taijitus, Ursas, and Beowolfs surrounding him. Krok quickly looked around, it appeared as if the giant snakes or commanding the smaller ones, preparing them to effectively kill him.

"Well, let's see how they handle this." Krok sword so they faced opposite directions with two serrated edges putting out words. He hooked the two hilts together and extended them. Making a double bladed Halberd. Krok quickly spun around his blades, creating swooshing sound as the blades flew to the air. Watching the huntsmen spin the blades around several of the Grimm charged at him. Limbs began flying as Krok spun around blades seeming to cut through the very air itself. One of the King Taijitus began to circle around Krok both of its heads trying to looked for any opening could strike. When Krok's back was exposed the black headed one rushed forward with its jaws open and fangs exposed. Krok quickly shown up as the head underneath, he angled Night's Edge Inc. cleanly sliced its head down the center.

"I swear! I think my heart's about to explode with excitement!" Krok cried out with excitement enjoying this voice. In this moment of excitement, the other head believed him to be distracted tried to constrict him. As sides of the snake quickly surrounded Krok he jump from side to side before decapitating the snake. As the body felt the ground, Krok pumped his fist into the air.

"I am on a roll! Hey Yang! What number are you at?!"

"I'm a little busy here!" Krok stopped for a second, he turned to look at saw Yang surrounded by far more Grimm than before. Yang's fire had died down a little and was in a tight bind. Krok thought of a plan that truly impress everyone. Krok grabbed the the severed end of the King Taijitu and began to spin it around. As he got faster and faster the body lengthened it out. Krok became slightly dizzy as he spun the Grimm.

"YANG DUCK!" Krok shouted as he let go of the Grimm. Sending it flying like a boomerang. Yang saw coming and got low to the ground only the few Grimm facing toward Krok saw what was coming and even then, it was too late. The Grimm crushed most of the Grimm's body, as others flying off. Yang stood up, looking at the wreckage he caused.

"Are you crazy! You could've hit me!" Yang shouted back,

" _Thanks for saving me Krok! It's not like you just threw a heavy ass Grimm just to prove how strong you are!_ How about a thank you!?" Krok shouted back giving his best imitation of her voice.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"I'm sorry! I just saw you being overrun by Grimm and thought I should help! Excuse me for having such evil intentions!"

"I did you shout a warning then! Something like heads up! Or Watch out! Or... Krok DUCK!"

"I literally shouted-" unfortunately, Krok failed to notice one of the Grimm's attack. Sending him flying in Yang's direction. Krok painful flew forward and landed face.

"Krok! You alright right?"

"Peachy..." He groaned as he slowly stood up. On the opposite side there was even more Grimm, as they watched the two hunters preparing to end them. "Yang?"

"You got plan Krok?"

"I do, but it's risky."

"I'm all ears."

"Simple, I'll end this with a bang."

"A bang?"

Stay behind me and you'll see. Trust me?"

"It doesn't matter, whatever your planning do it now!" She shouted as the Grimm begin to run towards them. Yang moved directly behind Krok while he prepared to deliver "The Bang". Krok grabbed the blades returns Night's Edge to his great sword form. Krok then grabbed those edges and placed them both upwards so serrated edges formed a passage way. Krok opened the hilt and opened it. He then grabbed what looked like a red and black cylinder with a propeller on the end of it. A small

compartment the blade itself opened up and Krok position Night's Edge on his shoulders and pointed the blade at the upcoming Grimm, Krok had a smile on his face.

"Lights out!" A single shot fired from his sword as the shot flew forward Krok quickly reverted Night's Edge toots great sword form and stuck it halfway into the ground. Krok quickly wrapped his tail around Yang and held on her. As the shot near the Grimm someone tried to jump out of its way, all in vain. The shot exploded, there was a massive explosion almost like a mini nukes. Closest to the explosion instantly vaporized those short distance away were blown into the trees killing most of them.

While the fireball didn't reach Krok or Yang, the the shockwave did, pushing both of them back. Krok held tightly to his sword as even it was pushed back. Yang held on to Krok's tail so she wouldn't go flying. After several seconds, the blast finally died down, leaving no Grimm insight. Krok stood up and began laughing. Yang looked at him her face was pale.

"What was that?"

"The bang."

"What was that made of?!

"Eh, a little this little that's and about 100 pounds of red dust and explosives."

"WHAT!? How made you keep on you? "

"Only three. Plus you can't use the close combat now can?" Krok asked as he unwrapped his tail from around Yang's waist. Krok then smiled and gave Yang a sly look. "And it looks like I am the winner!" Krok said full of pride. Yang stopped for second, she was shocked didn't want to leave.

"No-No you didn't!"

"Did you not see how many Grimm I just blew up? That was easily 50 or so Grimm."

"Did you see how many I killed one one of them cut my hair? I'm positive was close to 60!"

"Apparently you forget how many Grimm I killed by throwing the Taijitu. How many you was that? Oh that's right! At least 70!" They both locked eyes for a second, both drastically inflating the number of programs they killed. Krok pulled his sword from the ground and began to walk to the untouched temple.

"Look, only give back will review the cameras to see which one of us kill the most." They both walked toward the temple where the knight stood unmoved.

"Now we can get back." Yang said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't jinx it." Yang raised her eyebrow at Krok,

"You don't actually believe that stuff do you?" Krok turned to face her with an annoyed look.

"The last time you said this was easy, we got surrounded by a whole army of Grimm. So let us not jinx fate right now. I want to get back, even large meal, and get some sleep." Yang scoffed at Krok's concern, believing it to be irrational.

"You worry too much!" Yang looked at the relic and saw some he that nearly made her heart stop. Next the chest piece was a Grimm, a small monkey like one with a long tail. It looked at Yang with curiosity in its eyes. "Krok, don't make any sudden moves." Yang said trying to not startled the Grimm who is now holding the chest piece in its hand. Krok, confused turned to look and notice the rimm. Taking less than two seconds he quickly tried to grab the Grimm however, the small creature was far faster than him and quickly jumped to an a higher position.

"Hey! That's mine you little thief!" The Grimm hisses at Krok bearing it's small fangs at him. Krok returned the favor with a far more menacing snarl at the creature. Unfortunately, this seemed only to scare it as it ran deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Get back here!" Krok shouted as he ran after the small Grimm. "When I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you into eight different sections. Yang ran after him sighing,

"here we go again."

* * *

As the girls watched the situation unfold, their faces went from; shock, wonder, excitement, and annoyance. When they saw the small monkey like grimm run off with Krok's chess piece, Knowing that without it, Krok wouldn't be able to finish his initiation. A short distance away Ozpin and Goodwitch had to watching the entire fight unfold. Ozpin simply watched with a placid expression on his face, while Ms. Goodwitch was far more surprised with not only Krok's explosive weapons but with his combat abilities and offense skills.

"It would seem that my prediction was right Glynda." Ozpin said taking a swig from his mug. The woman side, she knew more often than not Ozpin would be rights, however as a teacher she only wanted to protect her students especially first years. Suddenly, her scroll began to frantically beep. She quickly pulled it out and started tapping away at it looking to see what the employer message was. When she read the message her eyes widened with shock, something that Ozpin noticed.

"Is there something wrong Glynda?"

"Ozpin, that large source of Grimm? We found's location!"

"That's good, how far said from Mr. PenDragon and Ms. Xiao Long?" At the question, Ms. Goodwitch is face became pale.

"Sir, they're heading straight towards it!"

* * *

"We could've avoided this if you would just kept her mouth shut!" Yang let out an annoyed groan as Krok kept blaming her for this twist of events.

"You don't truly believe I'm responsible for the army of Grimm and this one do you?"

"What I believe is if you kept her mouth shut and quit and stopped saying "that was easy" we probably could be back with everyone right now!" They kept running after the Grimm till they reached a clearing, on the other's was the dark cave that you couldn't see in. In between them, with the small monkey Grimm holding the chest piece in one of its hand still. Krok and Yang ran after its until it stopped in front of the dark cave, not entering it.

"Alright you annoying little thief, give me back that chest piece and I may not kill you." Krok warned with anger slowly entering his voice. The Grimm once again hissed at him and then began to shout and pound ground in front of him, and attempt to try intimidate him. Krok extended his claws and bared his teeth at the grimm only upsetting it more. Unlike Krok, Yang was checking her surroundings, something felt off. As she watched the little display between her partner in the small Grimm, she felt a sense of dread coming from the cave, as if something horrible was in there.

"Krok? Let's get out of here quickly," new

"not until I get back that piece!" Suddenly from the cave, a pair of large red eyes began to glow. The two in front of her seemed oblivious to his presence, whatever kind was it was big and it seemed to have it's focused on the ruckus outside of its home.

"Krok, we need to go." Now she said through gritted teeth try not to make any sudden moves. She placed her hand on Krok shoulder and began to shake him trying to convince the stubborn faunus that they had to leave.

"Are you insane? Until I get that piece, I can't..." Krok stopped suddenly, noticing the pair of menacing red eyes staring down at him. Oblivious to the danger behind it and believing it at one the little show display, the small Grimm began jumping up and down and slamming it's hands against the ground crying even louder. After a few seconds slow, noticing that both Yang and Krok were not looking at it but behind it it turned around, but by then it was too late.

The head shot out from the cave, covered in thick scales with to with tube piercing red eyes perched on its head it quickly snapped this tiny Grimm into its mouth engulfing it fully. The two young hunters stared in shock at the cannibalism from this new species. However Krok recovered much quicker than Yang did, though it wasn't in a positive way.

"Hey! That little thief has my chess piece! And you just ate it!, cough it up right now or I'll got you like a fish you overgrown lizard!" Krok shouted pointing his sword at the grimm. This got slowly crept out of the cave its entire neck was just as scaly.

"Have you lost it!?" Yang shouted as to backed up.

"So what if it's a King Taijitu? I'm about to dethrone it!" Suddenly another appeared from the, this one was identical to the first one.

"Krok, I don't think that's a King Taijitus."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of a King Taijitus having more than two heads!" Krok quickly turned to look while he had turned for second, more heads had appeared. Now there were five heads in total. What really shocked them was when the creature emerge further they saw it had scaly forearms to drag it forward. On each toe was a massive claw and bone cover armored just like on the neck and heads. The arms connected to huge body which was the base for all the necks, this was one Grimm!

"One the world is this thing?" As they watched the creature fully emerge. The entire game just change a few minutes, now they had to kill this Grimm if you want to get the chess piece from it.

* * *

 **Part 2 finished! Next time the thrilling conclusion to the fight! I will upload it ASP. Until then follow, favorite and leave a review! See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Lernaean and Past

**Alright chapter 8 everyone! I was hopping to have this finished and posited by Jan1 but from a mix of me finally doing break homework and my attention span, it took longer. To all those who've let me review thank you! However for some reason it says there six though I can only read three. In any event I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember; favorite, follow and leave a review, (hopefully I be able to read it)**

* * *

Krok and Yang took a long look at this Grimm. The skin appeared to be black with the bone like armor being milky white. Each of the heads were covered in thick bone armor with black lines running up and down them, the center head had red ones. Each of the head stared intensely at the two, swaying from side to side and back and forth and attempt to confuse the two.

"Great, got any ideas Kroky?" Yang asked, watching each of the heads preparing herself incase one of them tried to strike.

"Well, does killing it work?"

"That's the idea! Now what's the strategy?" Krok thought for second, as he looked at the beast he noticed the body was much thicker than the rest of it. He then looked at the heads and neck, they had some armor on them however the center head was far better protected with thick bone like chunks like a Death Stalker. Still, with the a good swing he could probably lop off their heads.

"Simple, we sever its five brains." Krok got his sword and prepared to strike them. Yang also readied herself, she still had enough fighting her to take down this beast. Suddenly, she heard her scroll beginning to chime, Yang's was shocked for second. They had agreed to only use the scrolls if communication was of the utmost importance, and most likely it was from Prof. Ozpin or Ms. Goodwitch. She quickly looked at her scroll and saw it was Ms. Goodwitch.

'Hello?" She asked unsure of what she wanted.

 _"Ms. Xiao Long!? Thank goodness you answered, you and Mr. PenDragon need to get out of there immediately! There is a massive Grimm there that is beyond your abilities!"_

"Let me guess, it's like a giant five headed King Taijitu with legs?" There was an audible gasp from Ms. Goodwitch.

 _"Wait, are you two fighting it!?"_

"About to,"

" _What!? Ms. Xiao long, I need you to tell Mr. PenDragon that you need to leave there this instant!"_

"Can't do that!" Krok shouted as he was listening in on the conversation. "Whatever this thing is swallowed the chest at the temple. I'm about to get a back."

 _"Mr. Pendragon! I absolutely forbid you to fight that! Even if it's swallowed the chest piece, it won't matter if you're dead!"_

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch can't hear you! You said go kill it and grab the chess piece right? Got it!" Krok then ran forward charging at the Grimm.

 _"Young man! Don't you dare engage-"_

"He's already fighting it ma'am." Yang said watching the heads tried to strike at Krok.

 _"The nerve of- Ms. Xiao long! You are to grab Mr. PenDragon and return here immediately!"_

"Ms. Goodwitch? He won't willingly come and I can't leave him behind. We'll come back with the chess piece ma'am!"

 _"Ms. Xiao long! Don't you-"_ Yang quickly ended the call with the teacher, letting out a deep sigh.

"We're in _soo_ much trouble." She groaned rubbing her head. Yang focused her attention on the Grimm front of her, now is not the time to get distracted. She activated her gauntlets and ran towards the Grimm.

This all seems so easy in Krok's mind, however as he jumped from neck to neck trying to find a weak spot among the Grimm's many heads, it proved to be nearly impossible. All the heads were far more coordinated than he thought possible, not to mention the thick scales prevented him from getting any good slashes onto the beast's actual neck. Wherever he did find an opening in the scales, one of the heads would lunge at him forcing him to evade.

"Just hold still so I can cut off one of your damn heads!" Krok complained. He changed Night's Edge into two long swords. He quickly began slicing up and down the neck as he avoided the snapping mouth filled with sharp fangs. Yang was only slightly better off, while the three of the heads were focused on Krok two of them were attacking Yang. Keeping her distance, she could see the strikes coming unlike Krok who was jumping from neck to neck avoiding as he went. She would shoot off several shotgun blast which seemed only sting them, if the came close enough, she would simply punch them in the head only slightly disorienting them. This kept up for several minutes, they weren't making any progress.

"This is going to take forever Krok! " Yang shouted as she repeatedly punched one of the heads in the face as he tried to eat her. Krok was using his swords to block incoming fangs of one the heads watching as the other two quickly came around trying to snap at Krok.

"I'm a little preoccupied here!" Krok quickly shook off the head trying to swallow him, unfortunately he didn't notice one of the heads coming from behind him. The head quickly bit down on Krok's lower half 's Krok clenched his teeth in pain feeling one of the fangs impaled his leg. Krok took advantage of the moment and began stabbing the Grimm in its eye repeatedly. The creature reared it's head back crying out in pain. As the Grimm's mouth opened up fully, Krok removed his sword from its eye and began slashing the inside of its mouth repeatedly. Up, down, left, right, Krok was in a frenzy.

"Let's see you try to eat me like this!" Krok shouted, as he began slicing all over the mouth. He then returns Night's Edge to its great sword form and spun it around severing its head along the neck. Krok jumped from head-to-head, as one appeared from the front Krok arched his sword back and stabbed it right in the mouth. The head began to choke on the blade and its blood. Krok began to twist the blade in a circle, cutting off it head and upper neck.

"What now you the grown lizard!? Try to eat me! I'll rip your your damn eyes out with my bare hand! Come and face your death!" Krok shouted full of anger and adrenaline. As he landed on the ground, he stumbled on his bad leg. Using his tail and good leg Krok quickly jumped backwards, out of reach of the necks. Yang ran towards him, and looked at his injured leg. It was the left leg that was hurt, blood was slowly trickling from the puncture mark. Yang quickly took off her orange scarf and tightly wrapped it around the puncture mark helping to stop the bleeding. Krok gritted his teeth, showing no other sign he was in pain.

"You alright?" She asked, watching her scarf soak up some of his blood as he stood up.

"I'll live." Krok placed his sword in the ground, using it as an extra leg. Despite the situation Yang was happy, their mouths were their weakness, meaning this could be beat.

"Two down three more to go!" She shouted out watching the two stumps of the neck lying limply with black blood pooling out. Only the center head and the two on the outside remained, the two regular heads hissed and snapped in their direction, the center head seemed to be a lot calmer.

"Something doesn't feel right," Krok said as he watched the center head. Out of all the heads this one seemed to be the smartest. It starred at both of them intently, watching the two hunters in training. Suddenly the two severed necks began to violently spasm. Krok and Yang both thought that the necks were simply going to shrivel up, like when you kill a normal Grimm. Suddenly bulges appeared at the base of the necks and quickly headed back up to the areas where the heads had been severed. The bulges got closer and closer till suddenly new heads emerge from the severed necks! The new heads cried and began gaping their mouths widely. They were covered in a mix of blood and slime that quickly dried off. Both Krok and Yang stared in shock watching the entire scene unfold, watching the Lernaean regrow its severed heads.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Krok complained as the center head makes quick bobbes with its head, almost like it was laughing at them.

"This is impossible," Yang said as she slowly backed away. "We cut off one of its heads and grow back in a matter seconds. How is there even a Grimm with that kind of ability?" Krok stood in front of Yang, his sword held defensively between them in the Grimm. His leg was bleeding more and would soon be too much for Yang's scar to hold.

"It doesn't matter how many times they grow back, I'll cut its head off 100 times over if need be! If we can't kill it by cutting off all the heads then I'll slice its heart into pieces!" Krok then began to slowly walk towards the Grimm. Yang quickly walked up to Krok and grabs him, she gives him a concerned look as she saw him struggling to put weight on his leg.

"Krok, how do plan to fight them? You can only cut them inside them. Let me do it, I fine." Krok smiled,

"Like I would let you steal all the glory." He opens his compartment in _Night's Edge_ and pulled out the both of his special shots. Yang instantly backed away, remembering the damage one of those did. "Wait you're going use that again?!" She asked, not wanting to be caught in the blast radius.

"Not in the way you think." This time Krok puts them into _Night's Edge_ while in its great sword form. As Krok placed the shells into his great sword he closes the slot and twists it. The shots begin to glow as if set of in the sword. Red lines began branching out from the compartment to the very edges of the sword. The new glowing areas became a deep red color,the sword began radiating huge amounts of aura, even the metal seems to be heating up as it glows a red-orange color. Yang steps back, the aura Krok that is emitting was like nothing before. This was far stronger, it even felt as it Yang stepped into a raging furnace.

"Yang," Krok said as his sword began to glow with the red aura."I'm about to finish this in five minutes or less, I need you to stay back and watched." Krok held his great sword to the side, the aura/flames becoming more intense by the second.

"You don't think you can beat that thing?"

"Beat it? I not going to beat it. I'm going to kill it." Krok it didn't even turn around, he slowly walked toward the Grimm, it seemed unaware to its plight. As Krok got closer and closer the heads began hissing and snapping at Krok.

One of the heads lungs at Krok preparing to impale him. Krok didn't move, Yang watched in shock as Krok takes a step to the side dodging the head, Krok then swings his sword and sliced the head clean off. Both Yang and the grimm were surprised by this. The cut is burning from the sword, the fire sticking to the flesh like napalm. The smell of burning flesh becomes heavy in the air as the stump is burned close. The outer heads begin to snarl at Krok again while the center one simply watches.

"That won't work Krok!" Yang shouted from behind. As if on cue the neck begins to spasm as a bulge appears from the base of the neck. It begins to quickly snake its way up the neck to replace the lost head. As it nears the severed area it stops. Even though the bulge continues to struggle to pop out the head can't push through. Yang stares in shock as she watches the new head fail to sprout. Even the Lernaean is dumbfounded that its new head hasn't regrown. The outside heads begin to freak out as their new head doesn't emerge even the center head is surprised. It then turns to face Krok snarling at him.

"Best way to stop your heads from regrowing? Cut of the old ones and prevent new ones from appearing." Krok gloated, he held his sword close to the ground, the plants caught fire turning to ashes in seconds. Even the very Earth glowed yellow and red as if on fire. "Like I said before, I'll end this in five minutes or less." Krok gave the Lernaean a cocky smile while signaling for it to attack him. The center head let out a loud cry of anger, in the blink of an eye the outer heads lunge at Krok.

Krok quickly jumped over one of the heads and stabs its head. It rears up and screeches as it feels its very flesh burning. Krok ran down its dragging his sword, cutting through the armor and flesh like a hot knife through butter. One of the other heads tries to bite down on Krok, he quickly swerves to the opposite side making the head bite down on the other head. As he spins the blade in the outer head his sword bruns all the flesh it comes into contact with. As Krok completes his 360° he launches himself from the severed neck and decapitates the head that has its fangs in its other head. Krok landed In front of the two remaining heads. The two remaining heads waste no time in their retaliation, they tried to use a vicegrip maneuver to catch Krok. Krok ether rolls forward closer to them and jumps further out of reach.

" _How is he still going?"_ Yang asks herself as she watches Krok fight, as much as she was dieing to kick this things butt, she couldn't do a thing to it. Krok was not only holding his own, but was winning. As she watch with awe something caught her eye. She looked at _Night's Edge_ something seemed off. Krok's weapon was glowing bright yellow now, the aura and heat seemed to make the very air around it crackle. Every few seconds Krok would look at his sword, he was waiting. Soon the heads tried a fake out maneuver.

The central head, tried to attack from the side, Krok dodged it. The other head attacked from behind believing Krok to be distracted. Krok didn't look, he jabbed the sword behind him, impaling it in the head. This time when the sword met its flesh the fire spread all over the head. The grimm reared its head back in agony as the fire continued down its neck like acid. The central head realizing it was in danger quickly bit the head off. The burnt head was consumed by fire and quickly became ash. The central head rears back preparing to strike at Krok with its full revenge and hatred. Krok held _Night's Edge_ over his head, he wait till the grimm got closer and closer. The sword glowed brighter and brighter radiating even more aura and heat than before. As Yang stared at _Night's Edge_ it reminded her of the explosion that Krok shot at the horde of grimm form before.

"Let's finish this!" Krok used his full strength and swung a huge arch, forward toward the grimm. The sword seemed to release all its aura and fire in a single massive arch toward the grimm. The arch was a golden yellow with orange that lengthed with every second. As it raced forward it left a scorch mark on the earth itself, gaining speed with every second. The Lernaean simply starred, not realizing it immanent death. The arch quickly passed through the grimm, causing its body to suddenly become rigid. For several seconds its entire body stopped moving, finally the pull of gravity took over. The creature's body slowly splits apart down the center, slowing pulling away from each other. Finally it collapses into two halves both landing with a resounding boom. The parts that were hit are burnt black, the attack cut through armor, bones and flesh like nothing. Slowly the rest of the body was consumed by the spreading fire and turned to ash, Krok had managed to kill the creature. Krok let out a deep sigh as the beast laid dead. After the attack _Night's Edge_ returned to its steely-black color, the aura around it having dispersed. Krok slowly slumped back and collapsed on the ground.

"Krok!" Yang shouted as she ran toward her partner. As she get closer his aura levels had returned to normal. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Come on stay with me. Don't you dare," Krok groaned as his entire body was in pain from his last strike, Yang's constant shaking didn't help in the slightest.

"Yang...I'm fine." he groaned, cracking one eye open to show he was conscious. Yang wasn't convinced still. She quickly holds up three finger in front of him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" Yang sighed as she sat down next to him, relieved there wasn't any harm done. "Do you see the piece?" Krok asked still on his back. Yang looks at the chunks of grimm that were still beginning to sizzle away. Most of the bones and muscle were had already disappeared, she was doubtful that the chess piece had survived that attack, however after a minute one dark spot seemed to not disappear. Yang walked over to it to investigate, it was the black knight.

" Found it!" she shouted to Krok, making sure he heard it. Krok simply give a thumbs up as he lays on the ground.

"Initiation...complete." He says exhausted. Yang walks over to him and crouches down next to him. Physically he looks fine though his facial expression showed he was in great discomfort.

" You alright?"

"Just tired," Krok slowly sits up, letting out a groan as his body wants to simply lie there.

"Care to explain what the heck was that?" Yang asks giving Krok a questioning look.

"Simply, I took the shots and simply contained them in the sword. Means whatever I cut normally burns or melts. Course required a crap ton of aura to prevent from from getting burnt or it blowing up _Night's Edge._ Not exactly something I use on everyone, just hordes of grimm or someone I want dead." Krok slowly stood up, using _Night's Edge_ to help support his body. "It also leaves me in this sad state for a while, so I need to make sure whatever I'm fighting is good and dead or they'll kill me." Without warning Yang grabbed Krok's left arm and hoisted it over her shoulder surprising him. She stands up to her full height giving Krok support off his bad leg.

"I'm fine," Krok notes moving his weapon further away for support on his right side.

"Consider this your reward for beating that thing." Yang replied as they began heading back to everyone else.

"I would prefer a nice steak and comfortable bed for a reward." Krok said with a sigh of disappointment. Yang simply rolls her eyes at him, though after the fight they had, it was understandable.

For several minutes they walked onward, despite his injuries Krok kept pace with Yang, allowing her to walk at a somewhat normal speed while. Despite having her for support Krok was fine, using his good leg and his tail, Krok kept weight off his bad leg. Tang at this point felt more like a safety net, just there in case he slips.

"What are your fondest memories?" Krok asks Yang without looking at her. Yang is taken back for a second, she assumed he would remain quiet the entire trip. Still he appeared to be opening up a little to her so she would take this opportunity.

"My memories with Ruby, our parents, with our uncle Qrow, and with Blake and Weiss."

"How many of those memories are older than a year?"

"Only meeting Blake and Weiss are under a year." Yang turned to look at Krok with a questioning look, wondering what the crocodile faunus was getting at.

"Imagine not being able to remember anything older than a year." Yang thought for a second, She wouldn't remember her parents her sister and all their antics, uncle Qrow or all she's done. Yang looked at Krok, putting all the pieces together.

"You don't remember anything about yourself do you?" Krok simply nods his head, his face is placid, hiding any pain he might have felt from this. "How much do you remember?"

"Up to a year ago and even then, It's sketchy at best. My earliest memory is me waking up in someone's bed, a couple found me in a nearby found me with _Night's Edge_ in my hand, my clothes ripped to shreds, and me covered in cuts, bites, and burns. They thought I was dead at first till they felt my pulse, just barely. The took me in and patched me up, course when I woke up the only thing about me remembered was my name and how to fight." Yang stares in silence taking in everything he says. "They were just kind to me, didn't ask for anything in return, didn't care that I was a faunus, just helped me out of the kindness of their hearts."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"I had this urge, I could feel a part of me was gone, I needed to reclaim what was lost. I left after maybe a week in the dead of night, left a letter thanking them for everything and explaining why I was leaving. I wrote I would repay what they did for me tenfold when I reclaimed what I lost." Krok stopped and looked at the sky, the sun was directly overhead now, casting its warm rays down onto the two of them.

"There was only one problem, I didn't know where to start, I just wondered around Vale completely lost, just barely surviving each day."

"How did you last over a year like that?"

"People's kindness, stealing and odd jobs from hired muscle to grimm extermination. Only a few occasions where other people helped me. Most thought I was some rift rat scum, other because I'm a faunus, some both."

"Were the people who helped you faunus?"

"Not all, some were humans. Strangely enough even some faunus feared me. Thought I was some kind of monster." Krok gives a humorless laugh at the irony of their actions.

"Well, if I didn't know you I might fear you. You do look pretty scary Krok." Krok scoffed at her.

"You? Yea right. If you met me on the street trying to be as scary as possible you probably come up and act like I'm normal. Out of the two of us you're the scarier one." Yang gasped in fake hurt. "I not scary! I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Right, but you would punch a man's head off if he cut your hair." Yang laughs knowing he was right about that.

"They really helped you didn't they?"

"If not for any of them I would probably be dead." Yang smiled at Krok, glad to finally get some knowledge of his past. "In truth, they're the reason I hate seeing people being picked on." Yang began to remember the incident with Velvet, of how without a second's thought he stopped Cardin from bullying her.

"Did what happen with Velvet happen to you?"

"More than once. Normally they would just insult me. I would just put up with it, none of them would try to attack me for obvious reasons." Krok extends his claws and smiles, that would be enough to scare most people. "One day, some rich spoiled kid and his friends thought it would be funny to start something with me. I ignored them at first, I was too tired and hungry to deal with them. Then the rich one pulls out some sword saying he's going to slay the monster and attacked me."

"What you do?"

"I dodged at first, he landed a few blows but the blade was like a needle. Then he gets annoyed that I'm not going down so he sets me on fire with red dust. I panicked and extended my claws,trying to put the fire out, I didn't see him, but I felt his body on my claws, along with something wet."

"You mean-"

"I impaled him yes." Yang held in her gasp hearing this. "He was light and fragile, he didn't stand a chance."

"How did you react to that?"

"The same way any kid who's never killed someone before, I panicked and ran. Didn't stop and didn't look back, I already knew what to expect." Krok paused, hopping Yang would connect the dots herself.

"They wanted revenge, didn't they?"

"If I'm correct they called it justice. There was about 13 people ganging up on me. They had bats, swords, and knifes and a murderous intent. They called me a murderer, a monster, a faunus scum. They felt like I was the same at grimm and they were going to purge me."

"Did you fight back?"

"No,"

"Why not obviously you could, heck take a few down with you!"

"Not something you consider when the worst you ever fought was an ursa major," he replied giving her an annoyed look. "I just ran wanting to avoid more bloodshed, they chased me with dogs, and tired me out. I was scared, I curled up as the dogs bit and they attacked. I swear, some people make grimm look like people." Krok gives a slight sigh, while this is water under the bridge for him, Yang can't help but feel sorry for him, he's been through all this and still doesn't hate humans or anyone for that matter.

"How did you survive that?"

"In truth, I can't remember. My memories around and past that are foggy at best. I just see white take over my vision then I jump forward sometime, that's it." Yang stopped suddenly, causing Krok to turn to her with a questioning he looked into her lilac eyes there was sadness and sympathy in her eyes,

"Krok I'm so-"

"Please don't say _I'm sorry_ " Krok gave her an annoyed look. "Every time I tell people about me it's _I'm sorry._ They're two reasons I told you this Yang; one before the army of grimm showed up I promised if we got out of this alive I would tell you about me, second back there with that multiple headed grimm I told you to stay back and to trust me. You did that, if you hadn't I couldn't have used _Night's Edge_ in that way to kill the grimm without risking your life." Krok began walking a little on his own, using his tail for additional support.

"I didn't tell you this so you would feel sorry for me, I did it to return the favor and keep my word." Krok kept walking with Yang walking slightly behind, she was about to get upset for his attitude to feeling sorry for what happened however he spoke first. "Still, I'm thankful you care about what happened, just don't feel sorry for me alright?" Krok didn't look back at Yang however she knew he was smiling, she smiled as well and caught up with him, providing support for his injured leg which he was thankful for.

"Sis you're back!" In a flash of red Ruby had nearly tackled Yang to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. Yang let out a groan as she was extremely tired from the day. Walking behind her were Blake and Weiss who had smiles on their faces. As quickly as she did for Yang, Ruby latched herself onto Krok and bombarded him with questions unaware that she continually kicked his bad leg causing pain to shoot through him. Thankfully Yang pulled her off giving Krok a minute to breath, a short minute as Ms. Goodwitch walked to them with a extremely angry look.

"Mr. PenDragon, Ms. Xiao Long, care to explain your blatant disregard toward my orders to retreat from the grimm you encountered?" While she wasn't shouting at Krok or Yang, her glare sent shivers down both of their backs.

"Well… Ms. Goodwitch, you see…" Krok tried to explain, however he couldn't think of any good reason to ignore his professor's order to not engage the grimm.

"What were you two thinking!? You two were so focused on getting the chess piece that you nearly got yourselves killed! And Mr. PenDragon, look at you!" She then took a closer look at the fang bite on Krok's leg from before, while the burst of aura had closed it enough so you couldn't see through it, it caused him discomfort to put weight on it. As the two of them listened to her words she was clearly upset, however their was a hint of concern in her voice as she scolded them like a mother would. "Despite this," she continued with a calmer voice, "You two have slayed a grimm that would challenge the finest of hunters. Not to mention an invasion of grimm as well. You two have made the forest safer for all students." She adjusted her glasses and had a slight smile on her face,proud of the two hunters in training. Krok smiled, realizing they weren't in trouble anymore.

"Thank you , we'll take care of-"

"Mr. PenDragon despite your accomplishment today , do know there will be consequences if you decided to do something like this again, am I clear?" Her voice changed from approving to warning in the blink of an eye, sending a chill down Krok's back. Unable to reply he simply nodded, Ozpin walked up behind her, a mug in his hand and his usual calm look on his face.

"I assume you brought the chess piece back?" Krok reached into his pocket and pulled out the black knight. Despite being inside a grimm the piece was undamaged. "With this Krokodil PenDragon, you are hereby accepted as a student at Beacon Academy, congratulations young man." Krok smiled while Ruby and Yang cheered, Blake smiled and Weiss simply nodded. Yang punched him in the shoulder,

"Look at you! A student at beacon now!" Krok felt a slight blush appear on his face from all the attention from everyone.

"Seeing as your teammates are comfortable with you and everyone thinks you're with them, you shall become a member of team RWBY. All your paperwork will become official by the next class day. Enjoy your stay at Beacon Academy." Ozpin and Glynda began walking away from the five. A second latter Ruby dashed in front of Krok with a smile and proper expression on her face.

"As leader of team RWBY I Ruby Rose am proud to welcome you, Krokodil PenDragon, to be part of team RWBY along with; Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long!" He expression went from excited/serious to excited/ sugar overdose. She then proceeded to play 200 questions till Krok placed his hand on the top of head stopping her dashes and questions.

"Ruby, I know you're my new leader and must have 1,000 questions for me to answer. However, I'm tired to the point where if I were to lay down I wouldn't get back up till tomorrow morning. Whatever you, or anyone else here has planned, can it please wait till tomorrow?" Krok's face was a mixed of tired and exhaustion.

"You promise?" She asks giving Krok her silvery eyed puppy dog stare.

"Whatever you guys want. Right now I want to crawl into bed and sleep till tomorrow." Krok didn't care that it was mid afternoon, to him it might as well been midnight. With Yang's help, they slowly walked back to their dorm room. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were silent the entire way there. Whether it was because they knew how tired Krok was, or because they heard him confess his story Krok didn't have the energy to care about.

* * *

As they returned to their dorm something awaited Krok, an actual bed. It was about the same size as everyone else's except instead of a wooden frame it was a metal one, possibly steel. Krok walked towards it noticing a note on top of the sheets;

" _As a reward for passing the entrance initiation. I'm sure you'll prefer this over sleeping on the floor."_

 _-Ozpin_

Krok handed the note to Ruby who passed it to everyone else. Krok pulled the sheets back and fell onto his new bed, surprisingly it didn't shatter from his weight, it in fact barely groaned. What Krok felt next was truly surprising the bed was warm, almost like it was heated. Not to mention it was soft, almost like cotton. He placed his face in the bed and let out a satisfied sigh. Using his tail he undid his boots and crawled under.

"How does it feel?" Blake asked observing Krok. Krok's response was a happy sigh, making Blake laugh a little. Ruby walked up to the bed and sat down on it.

"Wow! It's really soft and warm!" She began bouncing up and down while she laughed like a small child. This kept up for about 5 more seconds till Krok's tail snaked out from under the sheets and wrapped around Ruby's waist. He brought her forward till her butt wasn't over the bed and pushed her away. "Aww come on!" Ruby wined, Krok waved his tail in a "go away" fashion before his it snaked back under the sheets.

"You know Krok, I may need you for something." Yang said with a mischievous smile on her face. Krok hissed from under the sheets, warning her of such actions.

"Let's give him some peace." Blake said watching. Though she found this amusing she knew Krok was dead tired, so figured it would be best to let him rest before they had him to tomorrow. Yang put her hands up in defeat before coming up with an idea, she quickly and quietly exited the room, the rest of the girls followed suit going about and doing their own things.

* * *

Krok remained asleep for what felt like 5 minutes, before he felt someone tapping him, bringing him out of his dreamless sleep.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," Yang said in a song like voice. Krok groaned as he was brought out of his blissful slumber. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed, Krok ignores Yang. Only encouraging her to keep it up.

"Come on, Kroky time to wakey," she continued, switching to shaking Krok awake, Krok's tail flicks out in an attempt to smack her hands, she pulls away before they make contact. Enjoying this game of "tag" she reached over and tapped Krok, immediately his tail came out missing Yang. She laughed as she kept it up, switching from side to side trying to get Krok up. Finally Krok pops his head up. To say he was annoyed was a gross understatement. Krok eyes were a little red and his cloths were a mess as he fell asleep in the cloths he fought in.

"I swear, someone better be dead or dying Yang, so help you," he growled/ snarled at her, his tail flicking back and forth quickly in annoyance. Yang was unfazed by his attitude, she still had a smile on her face and seemed to have a plan up her sleeve.

"Someone's grumpy. I brought you something!" Yang declared excitedly, Krok noticed she was holding something behind her back, something that smelled delicious. When he took a good whiff of the contents, his stomach growled loudly causing Yang to smile even wider. "Someone agrees with me." As much as Krok wanted to jump for the food, she wanted something.

"What's your game?"

"Game? No game."

"Bullshit, you wouldn't have brought that if you didn't want something in return."

"Krok, do I look like the kind of person to do that." Krok didn't even respond, he just started at her with an annoyed look. Yang sighed wanted him to lunge at it then she tell him her demands.

"Fine joy kill, I have in here something you want that I'm sure you'll love there are a few things I want you to do first though; on take a shower and get undressed, this room smells like sweat and blood. When you come out I'll have one thing for you." Yang then waved her hand in a " _go on"_ sort of way. Wanting to get this over with Krok slowly and painfully got up. Since resting his muscles had stiffened and make walking as if he wore a suit of medieval armor. As Krok entered the bathroom and undressed it proved to me more of a challenge. As he struggled to get undressed he looked at his injuries; a few small cuts and bruises, nothing major except for the fang bite. The mark had tissue still exposed but it would soon scab over, by morning there would be a scar. As Krok tiik a hot shower he felt his tired muscles beginning to unwind. Normally he took cold showers to shock him awake, however with a hot shower he was getting tired as the warm water nearly lulled him to sleep. Saved by the fact he was standing and would look like a fool if he were to fall over. As he cleaned himself the hot water ran over him, picking up dirt, sweat and blood, creating a dark reddish color as it entered the drain. After a few minutes of cleaning and making sure he smelled good Krok got out of the shower. He got dressed into his night wear and walked out of the bathroom, his body feeling a hundred times better. As Krok looked for Yang he saw her laying on his bed, possibly asleep. Krok sighed with slight annoyance as he walked next to her. He used the tip of his tail and quickly began tapping her cheek.

"Krok… your bed's really nice…" she sighed rolling over.

"What else did you want?" Yang quickly bolted up remembering her deal with Krok. She then turned to face him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because this is the next part of what I need." Reluctantly Krok closed his eyes,

"I swear if you try something slick I'm goin-" Before he could finish Yang did something truly unexpected, she hugged him. Krok was for once surprised, he expected her to do something less warm and fuzzy, he even felt his face becoming hotter. Not to mention as she hugged him he felt two large masses being pressed against his chest.

"Y-Yang what are y-you doing?" He asked as his body became rigid. She held him for several seconds. As she did he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, making this interaction all the more awkward. His tail flicked back and forth nervously as his senses went into overdrive with the blonde girl.

"Krok, before in the forest you said don't feel sorry for you, so I won't. I want you to know something though; we're all here for you; me, Ruby, Blake and evan Weiss. If you remember something or find a lead somewhere we'll help you without a seconds thought." She then patted him on the back and broke the hug, she had a smile and a caring look on her face. Krok looked away, his tail's quick flicking betraying his emotions.

"Why would you do that?" You guys just meet me, not to mention I could very well lead you to something incredibly dangerous on my crusade."

"It's cause you're part of team RWBY, you're our friend Krok, and friends got each other's back." She held out her fist in front of Krok, he returned the gesture with a small smile on her face. "Now for your grand prize!" Yang quickly went rustling through the bag she brought, using her body to hide what she was bringing out. As she pulled out his _prize_ his nose went crazy as whatever she was pulling out smelled incredibly delicious making his mouth water slightly. Yang turned around still hiding what she brought.

"You know how you said you wanted a nap and a steak to relax?" Krok's tail was wagging a little as connected the dots. Yang stepped to the side, revealing a large steak, the steak was still warm, covered in sauces. While it was in a styrofoam case it didn't matter to Krok.

"Yang, where did you get this?" his eyes locked on the chunk of meat,

"Well there's this bar owner I know with some good connections. I asked him to get me a 5 star quality steak. Consider this your prize." She then stepped aside, allowing Krok a full view of the beautiful meat. He quickly darts over to Yang and grabs her hands shaking them quickly.

"Yangthankyouverymuchthisisamazingandiwillnotforgetthis!" He said a mile a minute similar to how Ruby would when she had eaten too much sugar and sweets. As soon as he finished he leaped at the steak tearing off giant chunks of meat, causing Yang to laugh, they were going to enjoy their time with Krok, Yang could feel it.

* * *

In the world of Remnant there are five continents; out of these five there are three that hold kingdoms Atlas, Minstrel, Vacuo, and Vale. Two of them do not posses academies; one being Menagerie, were faunus were forced to live before the Faunus Rights Revolution. Far to the North-West was another continent, Imend. The dragon shaped continent held secrets unknown to nearly all humans and faunus. There was one reason no one really knew about the island, one reason why when anyone attempted to get there why they didn't return, grimm. The continent was shrouded in darkness, making it the perfect home for the soulless creatures. Most grimm were born here, taught the basics of survival then sent to the different continents to grow and kill. While the young were born here, Imend was were the oldest grimm resigned, some who were alive when man first appeared in Remnant. The land was black, contaminated by the dark presence the grimm gave off, along with their numbers the land died all together.

The further north one went into the continent, the stronger the grimm got, making any huntsmen or huntress think twice before attempting to penetrate the grimm continent. far inland on the head of the dragon there was a massive cave hollowed out from the inside of the mountain. Flying high in the sky was a small Nevermore, one that had been in the Emerald Forest that day, and seen the fall of the Lernaean. It knew it would be destroyed if it tried to engage the hunters so it fled, delivering the news meant stronger grimm would be sent to avenge their fallen comrade. As it flew closer the the cave it could see the massive number of grimm, hundreds of species from the ones common in Vale to gorilla, bats, lizards, mantis, and more.

The Nevermore flew through a small opening in the cave, deeper inside there were more grimm in a hollowed out sort of throne room. Near the back was a throne littered with grimm, human and faunus skulls and bones. Near the throne were several figures, anyone who had never heard or seen them before would think they were human or faunus, make no mistake however, they were wolfs in sheep clothings or in this case; grimm hiding in plain sight. These grimm were among the oldest alive, ones that have existed since grimm learned of the existence of those with aura. The oldest one sat highest, like a king before them all, the Nevermore flew up to his arm rest and landed. Itt quickly bowed its head, not showing respect to any of the high grimm could result in your death grimm or not. The man acknowledge the bird before it told of all it saw. The man's face didn't change, he merely listened. When the Nevermore finished, he dismissed it, allowing it to fly off. The man stood up drawing the attention of all the other grimm.

"My children," he started, his voice deep and tired sounding. "I have recently gained intel on the situation in Vale, we have lost Lernaean and the forces we sent there." THe grimm let out outbursts, growls, snarls, and howls in the loosing of their kin. The man raised a hand and silenced them immediately. "We have also learned, it was done by huntsmen." Again uproar, the grimm hated all who used aura, particularly those who hunted them down for a living. One of the figures closer to the old man stood up and kneeled before him.

"Father allow me the privilege to slay these hunters. I will bring their skulls back as trophies." He said keeping his head down. On his back were a pair of bird wings, along with small feathers on his arms and legs.

"No, you are not needed." The younger one looked up at him his face in shock and anger.

"What!? I could kill them with-"

"Do you dare question me?" Before he could respond the man lifter the grimm by his throat with one hand choking the life out of him. He let him go after a second, he then looked on the the mass of Grimm still there, "Meuzrug," from the crowd of grimm came a Wendigo grimm. His limbs were long and skinny, armor covered his head and chest, with long claws and tongue. The grimm also possessed a second set of shorter arms on his chest.

"What is thy bidding my, _master_?" It asks, its tongue rolling out of its mouth as he bows and holds out the master.

"You will go where our kin were slain and discover the identities of the hunters who slayed them." As he spoke, Meuzrug's two smaller arms were rolling in excitement, along with his tongue.

"Shall I _Kill_ them my, _Master?"_ He asked twisting his head to the side at 140 degree angle.

"Unless I say so, leave them be, for now."

"Your _Wish_ is my command my, _Master."_ The grimm did a formal bow waiving all his arms and snaked out of the cave to gather all the necessary components. Things were getting interesting, war was on the horizon.

* * *

 **And the o so famous cliff hanger! Because school is starting back up for me I won't be able to write as often, hopefully it'll still be once a week but no promises. In any event I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't actually know what the official name fore the dragon continent is. If they reveal it soon on the show or I missed it please someone tell me and I'll change it ASAP.**

 **Also since I haven't said this before;I do not own RWBY; I claim rights to Krok, and the grimm that aren't in the show. All rights go to M** **onty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **Please leave a review on what you think of my combat writing, I'm unsure if its good or not. And please favorite, follow and leave a review! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: A day in Vale

**Alright everyone second chapter of the new year! I hope you guys like this chapter, more of a passing chapter though still some good action. Now I can finally read all the review so I'm happy and appreciate all reviews.**

 **To the most recent guest who asked if I ever thought of drawing Krok in combat, to that; No. I absolutely SUCK at drawing, my pen is better at making stories, so as a challenge could someone draw their interpritation? You will get full credit for the drawing and you'll have my thanks!**

 **Please everyone leave a review, favorite, follow this story! Now here is chapter 9!**

* * *

Given the chance, Krok can, would and will sleep for 24 hours, particularly in his soft warm bed. Of course he wasn't given such a luxury, only 18 hours. Krok awoke to the feeling of one of his teammates shaking him.

"Wake up Krok," His team leader said as she used her small hands to shake him awake. Krok laid still, trying to hide him being awake. "Comon! You promised to do whatever we wanted today!" She winned giving her puppy dog eyes, however Krok was not looking at her so they were quite ineffective. Weiss groaned at Ruby's attempt to wake the sleeping crocodile.

"That's not going to work you dunce," she scolded her leader. Weiss walked towards Krok's bed and grabbed the sheets, with a smile she pulled them off the bed, revealing Krok underneath. "See? problem solved." Krok immediately curled up into a tight ball as he felt the rush of the cooler air hit his body. The cold air worked like his normal showers, easily bringing him to full consciousness.

"Why would you do that?" He asked dryly as his eyes opened.

"You said you were ours today." Blake said walking in front of Krok. He noticed she was fully dressed, along with everyone else.

"What time is it?"

"9:00" Ruby said looking at her small clock.

"We figured we should let you sleep since you were so tired from yesterday." Yang crouched in front of Krok with a smile on her face. He didn't return it as he turned over, the sun in his face. He felt someone on top of him continue to shake him awake.

"Comon!" Ruby wined at him, Krok let out a louder groan as he felt her switch from shaking to pounding her fist on his back.

"Five more minutes," he groaned his face in the pillow, Ruby stopped for a second Krok took a breath in relief, till he heard the piercing sound of her whistle. Krok's hands shot to his head as Ruby blew as loud as she could.

"As the leader of team RWBY I order you to get up or I will use this again!" Ruby announced as she held her whistle in her hand. Krok removed his head from the pillow, giving her an annoyed look, "you have 10 seconds." Krok groaned before rising up stretching. Looks like they were literal yesterday.

* * *

Walking the streets of Vale felt different, when he stayed here for a little he would only venture at night and avoided people. Here he was in broad daylight with four girls taking him around town, if felt different. Krok kept a watch out of habit, in front was Ruby, Weiss while behind was Blake and Yang. Both to keep an eye on Krok however that was more Yang, Blake seemed to be in her own little world. As he looked around Krok noticed people staring at him, apparently reptilian Faunus were rare in Vale. The looks he got were from fear to disgust, something he had long gotten used to.

"Hey Krok, hello?" Krok snapped back to reality as Weiss' hand waved in front of Krok trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Was all he could reply as she gave him an annoyed look.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?" She asked annoyed while placing a hand in her hip.

"No," he replied earning a groan from the Ice Queen.

"Honestly, you say you'll do whatever we want and you failed twice already." She went on, Krok only partially listened to Weiss, his eyes and tail making quick darts back and forth.

"Hey Krok, you alright?" Yang asked noticing his tail, Krok didn't answer, she walked up a placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little, "easy big guy," she joked allowing Krok a second to relax,

"You seem really tense Krok, something wrong?" Blake asked her amber eyes studying him.

"Just on high alert, nothing more." Krok said, while not lying he wasn't going to spill the entire story, unless someone made him.

"Let's grab something to eat then talk about today okay?" Ruby asked, knowing it would be hard to enjoy the day on an empty stomach.

"I don't have any liens," Krok said before they walked on,

"Did you leave your wallet back at beacon?"

"I don't have a wallet." Krok explained, living a life of shadows and occasional work meant Krok had little to no money ever.

"How did you expect to buy anything?" Weiss asked turning her head. Krok shrugged he only came because they wanted him, he figured that meant carrying their stuff if they bought something. Krok felt Yang's arm around his shoulder,

"Don't worry Krok, Yang's got you covered!" She said squeezing him closer to her. Krok didn't complain or show any sign of dislike, while annoying it was bearable. Yang noticed his lack of struggling and smiled mischievously. "Not so bad is it?" She smiled giving him a playful squeeze, earning a groan from him.

"Thank you Yang."

"You're very welcome." She let go before they went on their way to a restaurant. They went to an outside table where they could enjoy the warm weather. As Krok took his seat he suddenly collapsed to the floor. Everyone quickly looked to see if he was alright. Laying on the floor, Krok growled in annoyance, forgetting that normal chairs couldn't handle his weight.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked looking down at him.

"Simply annoyed," he got up and dusted himself off as he decided to stand up. One of the waiters approached them and saw the remains of the chair. She quickly walked away and returned with the menus along with a metal chair, allowing him to sit down. As they looked at their menus they began talking to each other, classes, homework and such. Krok looks around recognizing the restaurant. On many of his night travels he would pass this restaurant, it would be opened late at night. His sharp nose would pick up the many delicious smells of the kitchen, forcing him to leave, else he tried to break in for a quick bite.

He quickly surveys the restaurant, there are at least 15 people outside. Some young couples, some older. As he looks he notices the glances and looks from the people, most are those of disgust. Course they would be disgusted, he a Faunus, a crocodilian one at that. Still Krok could care less, they wouldn't do anything.

As he continues to think and observe his tail slowly swishing back and forth by his side, as the chairs had no opening in the back. His tail partily rest in his lap as the rest of it swayed from side to side. As he's lost in his thoughts he feels someone grab tail, Krok quickly looks to see Yang holding his tail. Yang has a worried look on her face, along with the rest of their teammates.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts, what did you guys say?"

"Alright what's with you?" Weiss asked glaring at him. "You been zoning off all day, what with that?" Krok didn't lock eyes with them, nervous of the fact that he fazed out like that. His tail still in Yang's hand, exposed how he felt.

"Comon Krok," Yang said with a smile, she continued to hold onto Krok's tail, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "We're your friends remember? What's eating at you?" Krok let out a sigh, it was always Yang who managed to spearhead learning about Krok.

"Nothing just thinking." None of them bought it,

"You're a really bad liar you know." Blake said glaring at him.

"Comon, don't you trust us?" Ruby asked with pleading eyes. Krok returned with an expressionless glare, remembering how fast she betrayed their "trust". She quickly caught onto how he was still a little upset. "Okay maybe not completely but still,"

"I just have a mix of memories here, alright?" Krok said while the tip of his tail swished back and forth annoyed, still in Yang's hand, "It's just me remembering having to keep my eyes open for trouble."

"You keep zoning out because you're focusing on everything else around you. You still feel like someone might try and attack you right?" Blake asks, she seemed to understood the most, her amber giving you a sympathetic look. Krok nodded, surprised by her intuition.

"That would be helpful in a fight though." Ruby chimes in,

"In a fight yes, in public trying to focus on someone for a long time, not so much." Krok said looking up. It wasn't like he couldn't focus on something more like if he wasn't interested it was harder too.

"You'll just have to be the center of our conversations then." Yang said earning a look of 'what' from Krok.

"Lets not,"

"It'll help with that, plus we're curious." She had a childish smile on her face.

"No,"

"Don't you trust us?"

"Not really no." Krok felt Yang's grip tightening on his tail, her facial expression said "You really want to go through this again?" this girl was more stubborn than a mule.

"Why do you pry so much Yang?" He asked with a tired, annoyed voice.

"Because Blake is quiet and mysterious enough, we don't need two people like that." Yang didn't notice the annoyed glare Blake cast at her, making Ruby giggle.

"Why can't I keep things to myself? I don't need everyone to see the skeletons in my closet."

"Oh my god! You've killed people?!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, jumping up she places a hand on Crescent Rose. The scene drew the eyes of the other customers. The rest of team RWBY shook their heads and groaned.

"You dunce!" Weiss said bringing Ruby out of her battle readiness, "He means his secrets, not actual skeletons." Weiss scolded, Krok for once agreeing with the heiress. Ruby, took a second to piece it all together before sitting down, her face the same shade as her cloak.

Soon a waiter arrived, he had a smile on his face towards the girls,

"Welcome ladies! Can I take your order?" He didn't make eye contact with Krok, something he noticed right away,

"Can I have strawberries and cookies please?"

"The Caesar Salad please."

"Tuna sandwich please."

"Can I have a smoked turkey club with mayo?" The waiter quickly wrote down their meals. Krok stares at him waiting to be acknowledged. Krok lets out a loud hiss, drawing everyone's attention, or at least the girl's attention. The man quickly walked away however before he was out of range Krok's tail shot out and wrapped around his leg. The man turned to look, he still had a smile on his face though Krok could sense the venom and anger seeping out.

"Can I help you?" He asks slowly, never breaking his smile.

"You didn't take my order pal, I say that bad customer service."

"Terribly sorry, it's just we don't serve your kind." He puts slight emphasis on kind.

"We or you?" The waiter's eyes narrow, Krok had seen multiple faunus here before, he never saw this man before. " This restaurant had human and faunus. So either you're lying or you're simply a racist prick who thought he could bully someone." Krok laughed humorlessly, the waiter kept trying to pry free from his tail however it was in vain. " So, I want a double bacon cheeseburger rare with everything on it. Also so I don't tell your boss about this incident, you're giving us all a discount." The waiter tensed up

"Why would I ever-"

"Or, I could tell your boss what a horrible waiter you've been, coupled with the lack of faunus, you might as well start looking for a new job." Krok eyes narrowed with a sinister smile, he could see and smell the sweat pouring off the man. He was like Cardin, bullying others till someone else decided to put them in their place. He slowly nodded,

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your food ladies and gentleman." Krok snicked, enjoying the pained expression on the man's face. He then quickly walked away, upset at his humiliation and defeat.

* * *

The rest of lunch went off without too much trouble, the waiter was still sour at not only having to serve Krok but to discount their entire meal, which everyone appreciated. As they walked Krok could feel Ruby's eyes locked onto him, or better yet Night's Edge.

"Want to hear about Night's Edge?" He asked her without looking. He could practically hear her excitement. "Besides what you saw can't tell you much about it, I've had it with me since my earliest memory, it's saved my life several time."

"Then explain what happened when you fought the Lernaean, your sword was engulfed in fire." Weiss asks as she walks behind him remembering the shock they all felt watching Krok slice through the Grimm.

"You guys remember me blowing up the swarm of Grimm?" They nodded,

"Please tell me you won't shoot someone with that." Blake asks turning around, recalling the damage done by one of his shots.

"It's more harm than good in close combat, blow myself and anyone in a 100 yard radius up. That's why I used the other form, power of the bomb condensed into the sword. Sword burns as hot as the bomb and gets stronger with each second, making weapons and armor useless to block or attack." Krok smiled remembering the heat rush over him like an inferno,

"How long does it last?" Krok stopped, he was surprised anyone had guessed there was a limit, he did recall saying it back there.

"Why do you think their is a time limit?"

"Your sword was also glowing, plus your attacks were getting more explosive with each strike, that kind of power can't be contained for long, either disperse it over the fight or all at once." Weiss stared at him with a smug smile, she was a lot smarter than Krok gave her credit for.

"Correct, it's literally a ticking time bomb depending on how many shots I use. One shot is the longest but weakest, three shots is the shortest but strongest." Krok stretched back, his tail following suit. It wasn't like he was ever going to use the shots in combat with them. Looked at Ruby, her face saying she had a question she wanted answered. Krok simply nodded his head at his young leader,

"How many Grimm have you killed?"

"In total or at once?"

"Total," Krok shrugged

"Don't know for sure, at least 100. Now can I ask a question?" They all nodded, Krok though for a second, what did he want to know about them? "Alright, how did you guys meet?"

"Well me and Rubes are sisters, she skipped ahead two years because of Ozpin."

"Wait you're 15?"

"Yep!" She said proudly, Krok only stared for a second he then continued on. It wasn't a big issue that she was younger, though it certainly explained her actions.

They continued walking, Yang turned to look at Krok, she had one of her usual smiles.

"What is it?" Krok asked, wondering what game she was playing.

"Nothing." She said breaks eye contact with her, not wanting to play her game. As he looks away he notices a weapons store across the street, perfect place to restock on ammo. He quickly crossed the street, and headed in, his teammates following close behind.

As Krok entered the store he looked around, the weapons ranged from melee weapons like swords, maces, hammers and daggers to firearms like pistols, rifles, shotguns and such. The girls looked around none of them interested in the weapons to buy.

"Is there something you need Krok?" Ruby asked darting from weapon to weapon.

"Just a restock on ammo." Krok begins looking around before seeing what he was looking for, Dream Crushers. There was several varieties to the spear shaped bombs, fire, ice and lighting stuck out the most. There were also shrapnel, flash, and sound Dream Crushers. Krok picked up one of the fire ones, they were all about the size of a grapefruit though they didn't share the weight. Yang walked up quietly behind Krok, looking at his preferred ammo.

"Dream Crusher huh? What's with the name?"

"The joke is if you're fighting someone with this you'll crush whatever dream they have of winning." Krok hands Yang one of them, she hardly notices the weight, though any of her teammates would struggle to hold one, let alone three at a time. Krok grabs three fire Dream Crushers with Yang behind him, they quickly go up front, pay for them and watch as the man places the dust into the shells, arming them. They than leave the store, Yang having to drag Ruby out as she was staring at a sword that could change into a whip and rifle. After walking for a few seconds Ruby quickly gets in front of everyone.

"Alright now time for us to do what we came here to do." Everyone nodded, except Krok who was confused.

"Do what?" Ruby smiled at him in a similar fashion as Yang, this couldn't be good.

"We're going shopping, and you're coming with us." Yang walked next to Krok and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't plan on bolting," Krok wasn't fazed by her intimidation,

"Sure," everyone was slightly shocked thinking he would make a run for it.

"Really?" Yang asked with a hint of disappointment at not being able to chase the crocodile Faunus for running.

"How bad could it be? Shop, spend, time and such. I could think of worst things to do." Ruby smiled excitedly at Krok's willingness. She then began marching forward with everyone behind her.

* * *

Krok was beginning to regret this, the girls took forever! They would try one thing on look at it, say they don't like it try something else, say they don't like it. Then one more thing before going back to the original one or buying all three, making Krok carry all the bags.

Blake and Yang were somewhat alright, Ruby had a lot but with her speed she made it manageable, Weiss? She was the worst one! She would try on dozen of outfits again and again, say she doesn't like the tiniest of things with one before coming back later and seeing something wrong with another. The girls would give their advice to each other's clothing choices, though Krok remained quiet. Soon everyone seemed satisfied with their selection giving Krok all their bags. They knew the weight wouldn't be a problem, though he was bored out of his skull. As they paid for their cloths they exit the store. By now the sun as a orangish gold color as it was setting. Krok began heading toward the Beacon shuttle though felt a hand grab his collar and yank him back. Krok turned to see his blonde teammate dragging him in the opposite direction.

"You guys are seriously not done shopping yet?" He complained as he turned so Yang would stop dragging him.

"Oh relax, just one more store then we're done." She said not looking back at Krok. They kept walking for several minutes till they all stopped in front of another clothing store, this one was a guy's clothing store. Krok stopped and looked at them.

"This is for me isn't it?" They all nodded, Weiss walked up to Krok with her arms crossed.

"Look first off you need new clothes, the ones you have look like they'll fall apart and consider it our thank you for not being difficult the entire day." She said with the hint of a compliment besides her criticizing. Krok smiled he placed his hand on her head.

"See? I always knew you were a nice person Weiss." Weiss' quickly shook of his hand, her face red with a deep scowl.

"Hey! Hands off! I'm trying to do you a favor and this is my thanks!?" She quickly begins poking him in his chest multiple, Krok couldn't help but laugh a little. He put his hands up in defeat, hoping that would please her.

"Just messing with you, I'm thankful for wanting to get me cloths." Weiss relented as she led them into the store, preparing to get Krok more decent attire.

* * *

"No! No! That looks terrible! You need something that doesn't make you look like a bouncer." Weiss darted around Krok at a speed that would make Ruby jealous. She would grab clothes and hand them to Krok to try. They had been at this for over an hour at least. Krok felt like a man sized doll as he tried on multiple outfits. He had already found a few pairs that he liked though according to the heiress, they were too similar to his normal clothes. The second problem was his pants, because of his tail it made it impossible to wear them. To compensate Krok held them in front and the girls would critique them.

"Can't we just pick something from before and call it a day?" Krok asks, hoping to leave before the sun rises. Unfortunately Weiss doesn't appreciate his lack of patience.

"I'm sorry! Who are we buying cloths for? I'm trying to find something that'll look appropriate on you, and this is the thanks I get?!" Krok quickly looks behind her towards the other girls with a pleading look. Yang seems to enjoy the scene unfold so only waves at him, Ruby seemed more sympathetic though doesn't want to face the wrath of her white haired teammate. Only Blake seems to answer your pleading for help.

"Weiss, we all know you're great with clothing but, Krok is probably tired after everything. Plus we should get back to study for our classes." Weiss stopped for a second, considering her words before agreeing with her. Krok quietly thanks Blake who smiles and waves it off. Krok then himself went through the cloths and picked out the particular ones he liked.

He picked out a set of combat boots with several belt like straps zigzagging up them with black and red. The pants were black jeans with white streak going vertically on the right leg. His top wa a green and red shirt alternating between the two colors in a V shape. His jacket is a V Neck Wave with hardened plates on the chest, back, shoulders and forearms. Two small chains, one red and one blue went from both his shoulders and zigzag down his arm till they loop around his middle finger. On his hands were two leather fingerless gloves with several studs over the knuckles Krok extends his claws making sure they didn't get ripped, they fit. Finally he found a new scabbard for Night's Edge. The scabbard was a leather belt that crossed over his chest diagnology. It was adorned with a metal cover over the shoulder part and several pockets over the front for ammo. On the back there were multiple silver chains that were magnetic. As he places Night's Edge in the scabbard the chains quickly tighten around it and hold it in place. As he pulls it away there's slight resistance before it breaks away.

Krok then walked in front of the girls for their judgement. He walked slowly and held different poses for them.

"Wow! Krok you look ready for a fight!" Ruby said walking around Krok, eyeing Night's Edge in particular. Blake simply did a quick once over before nodding in approval. Weiss though preferring different cloths had to admit Krok's taste was pretty good, Yang liked his choice though, thought to have fun with him.

"Hey Krok~" her tone set off a hundred different alarms. "You look really nice~"

"Um...thanks?" She places her arm around Krok and moves her face closer and closer to Krok's. Krok's tail began swishing back and forth in rapid quick strokes, becoming more and more nervous. She then moves her mouth next to his ear. As she exhales slowly, Krok feels chills running up and down his spine making him go rigid. "You just~" she moves ever closer. "Look...so... adorable~" Yang stuck out her tongue and quickly and playfully licks his ear. She got the reaction she was hoping for, Krok flipped out, crying out in shock as his face became redder than Ruby's cloak.

"W-What The!?" He stammers his mind shutting down and overloading all at once. Yang began hysterically laughing, this was the best reaction she had ever got out of him. She walks slowly toward him, swaying her hips as she walks toward him.

"You want another Krocky?~" she walks closer slowly licking her lips. Krok jumps back in an attempt to distance himself, unfortunately his entire body was going haywire , causing him to stumble backwards and trip.

"Hey! Watch-" Krok fell onto someone, while he had enough time so he didn't fall completely on them he managed to partially crush whoever is under him. Krok lays on the ground with a slight pain from the fall. As he tries to get up he moves his hand closer, what he places it on feels strange.

"Why is the floor so soft and warm?" He said out loud. He then grabbed it, he felt silky cloth and something else, it had a layer of fine hair. Krok finally turned to look and he lost all the color in his face, the person he was on top of had on white and blue with a low cut. He looked further to see white hair and a set of icy blue eyes, Weiss. The both of them stared for several seconds Krok looked and saw his hand wasn't on the floor, it was her chest. Weiss' face quickly became redder and redder before letting out an ear piercing shriek.

* * *

"Weiss, look I'm really sorry!" Krok apologizes once again as they head for the Beacon shuttle. Krok's face still bore a clear and bright impression from the heiress slapping his face. Ruby and Blake wanted to talk things out between everyone, Weiss walks in front of everyone royalty pissed of at both Krok and Yang, Yang seems happy at the situation that unfolded enjoying the conflict, causing her to receive the glare from everyone especially Krok and Weiss.

"Okay Weiss, you have every right to be upset at me but I swear, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?!" She shouts, quickly turning to face him. Her expression was of complete hate and embarrassment. Her look sent a chill down Krok's back almost like Goodwitch when completed the initiation. "You didn't mean to fall on me and grope me?! Or you didn't mean to say my chest is flat like the floor!?"She quickly advances on Krok, unleashing her full wrath.

"Okay, I'll admit I was a little bit disoriented. And I fully understand why you may be a little upset."

"Little?! I'm absolutely furious!" She shouts causing Krok to wince. "Right now I want to take your sword and cut you up! Your only saving grace is you're both to heavy!" She goes on seeming to have to limit to her anger, "To be groped by you then have my chest compared to the floor, the nerve! After all I did for you, this is my thanks?!" She then marches till their inches from each other, forcing Krok to look down at the tiny ice fury. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She places her hands on her hip with the same pissed off look.

"Weiss, look I'm-"

"Yes I know you're SORRY you've been saying that this whole time!" She then grabs his collar and pulls him down, more him letting her do it. "Let me make something clear; you don't touch me, you don't talk to me, you don't look at me, heck! You don't think about me till I can look at you without wanting to run you through got it?" She says in a fierce whisper, Krok nods his head, she quickly lets go before walking ahead quickly. Krok sighs, how could a day that seemed so good turn fubar is a matter of minutes? Krok simply walks on keeping his distance between Weiss and Yang, not wanting to anger one, and wanting nothing to do with another.

* * *

Meuzrug chuckled to itself as they cross the massive expanse of sea that separates its home from those who posses aura. It had been a while since his last skirmish with them, he enjoyed toying with them , listen to their cries of pain and suffering. His tongue snakes out and licks his upper jaw in anticipation.

With it was a small group, mostly youngsters with several veterans mixed in the group. It watches them, the younger ones growing impatient while the experienced Grimm simply sit and wait, preparing to face the hunters. As it watches them it looks down at the surface it's standing on. It's the back of a Macrocephalus, a massive Grimm that slowly travels over the surface of the water, function as a ferry for the land bound Grimm. The Grimm had bone white armor cover its enormous head with piercing red eyes on each side of it's head. Over it are red streak markings that seem to branch out from a center point on the forehead. It's mouth is thin with thick golden teeth in two rows, it's two stubby fins have bone armor on them and a series of sales plates running down to its tail. Meuzrug uses one of its smaller arms to scratch it head, cocking it 90 degrees in the opposite direction, it quickly gallops forward till it's standing on the bony forehead, he looks forward, his eyes scanning for land.

From below the water Grimm lets out a deep bellow gaining the attention of the rest of the Grimm, it keeps bellowing as it communicates its findings; the sea floor is rising, their nearing land. Meuzrug begins to lightly chuckle to itself,

"Here we come little _hunters_! Here Meuzrug comes my little _hunters_! Here this one comes to _play_ with you! Here this one come, to hear your _suffering_!" The Grimm says happily to itself, it's head doing a complete 360 before it starts laughing, first it's a slight chuckle, then it becomes a full laugh, it rises further, become a full cackle. It spreads its four arms out toward the sky while it continues to laugh and cackle like and psychopath.

" **HERE MEUZRUG, THE SAVAGE COMES, COME TO _KILL_ ALL OF YOU!"** It cries with a bloodthirsty look in its red eyes, it's come to avenge its fallen comrades, and to have fun.

* * *

 **Alright everyone! I hope this made people laugh and sense the aminous feeling in the air! For the record, I love all the girls on Team RWBY and felt this would be _perfect_ for Weiss! Plus I've always wanted to write a scene like this. The next few chapter will be getting more serious as Meuzrug and his Grimm forces prepare for an attack! I will occasionally throw in a few fluffy chapters like this so it'll have ups and downs on the emoctional level. I will update as soon as possible, so please stay tuned.**

 **Also if I get more reviews at the start of each chapter I'll ansewer any questions or give the writer a shout out for leaving a review. Now for my challenge, whoever can ansewer what the Macrocephalus is get a special shoutout something special! Till then please leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! Take care!**


	11. Chapter 10: Metal Vs Fire

**Alright everyone here's the next chapter! A short on unfortunately, though combat heavy chapters are hard for me to make long. I am glad to see soo many people viewing this story along with all the followings, favorites and reviews! So I will hopefully be uploading a new chapter ASAP so stay tuned.**

 **To anonymous guest: Thank you very much! I enjoy writing this and review help push me forward.**

 **Also I saw the latest episode of RWBY and my god it's addicting! With what they're doing it's going to help with the latter chapters! Season 3 will probably be finished before I'm anywhere near close to finishing volume 1 in my story. As usual; please favorite, follow and review this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was truly tiring, Professor Port had divulged from teaching about new Grimm to telling of how in his youth he slayed a King Taijitu. Krok looked between his teammates, to his left and right were Blake and Ruby, on their opposite sides were Weiss and Yang. Weiss while not as infuriated as yesterday still couldn't look at Krok, Yang had an apologetic look on her face though Krok ignores it, going so far as to dodge her attempts of choke-hold/hug making her more upset. Ruby and Blake had to act as dividers and peacekeepers between the three. There had been a air of awkwardness in their dorm, as Krok avoided Weiss in an attempt to keep peace, while Yang tried to apologize, claiming she was merely teasing him. Krok groaned, remembering the feeling of the wet muscle slide across his ear, a thin trail of her hot saliva left as the tongue retreated into her mouth. Krok felt chills running down his back recalling the event.

" _What the hell was she thinking?!"_ He thought to himself, everyone else seemed to have shared his initial reaction, though only Weiss and him were still upset with Yang. " _I got smacked because of her stunt, from Ice Queen no less!"_ Though he understood her anger he still felt she didn't have to be angry for **this** long! " _It's not my fault that her chest is an ironing board!"_

Weiss sneezed loudly, pulling everyone's attention before somewhat returning to professor Port. Weiss' eyes went to her teammates lingering on Krok, again off in space. She felt her anger rising from just looking at the faunus. She admits, he wasn't completely at fault, that fault went to the blonde brute. However, having her chest groped and compared to the floor pushed her over the edge. She was already self conscious about that! She felt like everyone, including Ruby, look bigger than her. Weiss grow more upset drawing the eye of her redheaded partner who gave her an innocent questioning look. They made eye contact for a second before Weiss broke it off with an annoyed sigh.

Shortly afterwards the bell rang signaling the end of class. The students let out silent thanks as they walked out of class. Team RWBY silently walk out heading for the lunchroom, Yang walks behind everyone, her arms crossed behind her head. As the events play out from yesterday she laughs to herself. From her teasing Krok to him flipping out, to Weiss slapping him across the room. Unfortunately no one else shared her amusement, particularly Krok and Weiss. Yang slowly creeps up on Krok preparing to get him in a headlock,

"Don't you dare," Krok says without looking at her. Yang stops, Blake simply shakes her head at her partner's attempt at socializing with Krok.

"Krok-"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I said-"

"Still not forgiving you." Yang walks next to Krok giving him a pleading look, Krok didn't make eye contact with her.

"I was just playing with you. It was only a little lick." Krok turns to her, his golden yellow meeting her lilac eyes, he was still upset.

"Your" _playing"_ resulted with me landing on Weiss, mistaking her chest for the floor and her smacking me so hard I blacked out for a second." He hisses at her, keeping it low enough so Weiss wouldn't hear him. Krok picks up the pace and distances himself from Yang. She sighs, upset at her plan failing. Ruby walks besides her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder Ruby had a plan to hopefully bring peace among her teammates.

* * *

Krok enters the training arena, other students are just starting to enter along with team RWBY. Things had been uncomfortable since yesterday so Krok decides to come to the arena alone, much to the worry of Ruby who tries to get peace between her three teammates. Krok looks at everyone around him, team RWBY haven't seen him yet, team CRDL noticed him and were sending glares and trying to intimidate Krok, of which he saw a laughable.

"Hello Krok," Someone said from behind, Krok turns to see Pyrrha, her usual friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Pyrrha, " giving her a nod

"You ready for sparing?"

"Ya, still keep thinking of what Ms. Goodwitch said." He states recalling her scolding of his weak aura defense.

"Still, as long as I'm on the offensive I should be able to handle most situations." Krok looks at Pyrrha, she gives him a look similar to Yang's. Krok sighs "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask for help from my teammates." Pyrrha gave an approving nod. Krok groans slightly, at times he was unyielding like a mountain, other times, it took a simple stare.

Everyone took their seats watching Ms. Goodwitch on the stage. Krok sits by himself away from everyone else, something that didn't go unnoticed. She taps her scroll and begins the matches. On the overhead projection Nora and Ruby appear signaling the first match. The two hyperactive girls laugh and seem to enjoy the match, Ruby using her speed to make quick strikes while Nora uses her strength to deliver powerful strikes. They both block, evade and shoot at each other. The finally goes to Nora, just. Both return to their teams, exhausted and wanting to relax a little. The next match was between to people Krok didn't know so he tunes it out.

As time passes Krok gets antsy, wanting to fight more and more. The rest of his teammates have fought, Weiss and Blake vs two unknown people and Yang vs Sky. Krok almost felt sorry for the poor boy, almost. Sky went flying with a single punch landing with a painful thud into the far wall, a wave of groans came from the audience. Krok let out a slight chuckle, looking and the crater his body left in the wall. Yang looks around the stands as if trying to find someone, their eyes locked and she began waving at him. Plastered on her face was a large goofy smile, causing everyone to look at the two of them. Krok didn't respond much to Yang's annoyance. As she exits the stage she heads in Krok's direction.

" _Oh God, please don't"_ he pleaded in his head, as Yang got closer and closer Krok knew his hopes would be dashed.

"Hello!" She greets in her song like voice, Krok simply nods, showing he at least acknowledges her presence. She frowns, hoping to have gotten a hello from him. "Krok"

"No." He doesn't make eye contact with her,

"You're still not upset are you?"

"Less," she smiles a little bit she takes the seat right next to him, leaning on him a little. "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing,"

"On me,"

"Yep!" She says rather happily, Krok growls slightly are her actions,

"Please get off." Yang groans deciding instead to struggle closer.

"Nope." She says playfully, "I'm _**soo**_ tired," she lets out a yawn before wrapping her arms around his arm pulling it into a tight hug.

"You make it sound like Sky was a challenge."

"But it's so tiring sending him _Sky-high_!" Yang laughs at her own pun, Krok groans. He turns to look at Yang, her golden hair is moved aside so her head rests on Krok's shoulder. She lays there quietly for several seconds.

"Are we friends?" She asks after several seconds of holding onto Krok.

"Why the sudden question?" She begins twirling several strands of her hair in between her fingers, she looks away

"It's hard to tell with you, whether or not you view us more than your teammates." She gives him a curious look, they lock eyes for a second, gold clashing with lilac. "Do you remember what I told you after the initiation?"

" Ya, about you guys having my back and such."

"Would you be willing to do the exact same for us?"

"Probably, you know I love a challenge." He doesn't hesitate with his response.

"Are you saying that because you're serious or because I'm asking you?"

"Both," He smiles slightly, Yang pouts slightly.

"Am I your friend?"

" I thought you already considered me your friend."

"It doesn't count it the other person doesn't feel that way. Well?" Krok sighs,

"At the moment our friendship is slightly strained."

"Aww! You're still upset?"

"At the fact that your idea of a joke was to treat my ear like a lollipop." Yang gives him a mischievous look.

"Would you have preferred if I did this?" Yang makes kissy faces at Krok moving in quickly to kiss his cheek. Krok lurches back, his face quickly becoming red.

"Would you stop that?!" He looks away, blushing redder than Ruby's cloak.

"I swear Krok, for someone who acts so tough you blush so easily! It's adorable!" She reaches up and pinches his cheek pulling it gently. Krok face is still red though he growls at Yang, making her laugh. "So are we friends?" She looks at him, with an innocent smile. Krok doesn't make eye contact with her and grumbles.

"Never pull something like yesterday or just now, got it?" A large smile appears on her face and she quickly nods. She then snuggles closer to him getting comfortable. Krok groans, across the stands he see the rest of team RWBY staring at the two, Ruby is making kissy faces at Krok, Blake is smiling and laughing quietly, and Weiss is holding a serious face, though it appears as it she's suppressing her laughter.

* * *

After a few minutes Yang has fallen asleep, Krok sat watching the matches unfold, wanting nothing more than to fight someone strong. As he sat there he could feel heat radiating from Yang's body. Her breaths are slow and peaceful as she uses Krok as her pillow. As much as Krok wants to remove his blonde teammate, Krok rationalizes that a sleeping Yang is better than a nonstop talking Yang. Krok looks down Yang's face, Krok feels his face redden as he takes a closer inspection. Her skin is light in color and from a closer inspection there isn't any sign of blemish on her face. As she sleeps her mouth is slightly open, letting Krok feel her intakes and outtakes.

She readjusts herself on his arm, causing several strands to fall in her face. Using his free hand he moves the stray strands from in front of her face. As he does he holds onto it, rubbing it between his fingers. Her hair is silky soft and warm, almost like the hair, with its golden color, has the very sun trapped within it. He tucks the strand behind her ear as gently as possible. As her face is clear again Krok feels a strange urge toward Yang, one that he couldn't exactly put to words. He gently traces his finger over her smooth forehead, using a feather like touch so he doesn't wake her. Her skin is soft, he rubs her face gently making Yang smile in her sleep. Krok, keeps it up, Yang seems to enjoy it.

Krok's mind wanders, he still watches the fights unfold though he isn't 100% focused. He continues to stroke her face, applying a little more force seeing that Yang is a heavy sleeper. Still from time to time he hears a happy sigh coming from Yang, making him smile as well. After several minutes Krok's wish was finally granted; Pyrrha vs him. Krok smiles, out of everyone here, Pyrrha was probably the best. Krok gently pulls his arm free from Yang's grasp and re adjusts her so she's leaning back in her chair. Krok picks up _Night's Edge_ and prepares for the fight _._

* * *

Krok and Pyrrha lock eyes, Pyrrha's shield and spear ready for combat. Krok holds _Night's Edge_ to his side, its dark surface reflecting a little light. Krok smiles,

"Hey Pyrrha! Gotta tell you something." She raises her eyebrow. " You're one of the top 5 people who I want to fight. They call you unbeatable, why don't we test that?" He swings _Night's Edge_ in figure eights, the blade creating a swoosh as it moves through the air. Pyrrha smiles back at him.

"You're a great fighter Krok, though your aura could use improvement." They both got into a battle stance, both teams cheering for their members, both staring each other down as they slowly circle one another. They both then rush forward, sword meeting shield and spear. Krok doesn't hold back on his strength, he slash keeps going forward and sends Pyrrha flying backward, she does a backflip and lands on her feet. She lengths her spear and rushes forward, Krok rushes forward, swing _Night's Edge_ from his side, as he swing his blade just misses her. Not stopping he kept swing, striking this time with his tail. Pyrrha doesn't expect it and takes a solid hit. She stumbles a little though, she quickly recovers and throws her shield, Krok blocks using the broad side. She gets on one knee and changes her spear to a rife and she takes several shots at Krok, who runs out of the way. While there's distance, Krok changes _Night's Edge_ into two swords. He quickly turns and makes a b line for her. Pyrrha changes her weapon back to a short spear. As Krok runs toward her, she decides to turn things to her favor. As his sword his her shield she tries to slash him with her spear, he quickly blocks it. They both slash at each other, both quick on their feet and dodging each other.

Krok tries to slash at her, again he misses. His blade just barely missing. Something isn't right. Krok switches to kicks and tail strikes. He places the two hilts together and expands it. Pyrrha Steps back as Krok enter a spinning dance of blades, Krok's tail is protected enough that Pyrrha's blade bounces off like it's armor. Still he would miss from time to time, each just barley.

Krok tries to slash downward, she side steps him and prepares to strike him in the face. Krok smiles he opens his mouth and catches the spear in his mouth. Everyone watching is in complete shock, even Pyrrha is thrown off her usual calm demeanor as Krok holds on with a death grip. He lurches back, and throws Pyrrha completely over him, sending her close to the edges of the ring.

Krok returns his blade to its great-sword form and rushes forward, sword clashes with spear as they hold each other in a stalemate.

"You know Krok, that actually surprised me!" She jokes as she parries one of Krok's slashes, Krok playfully smiles back at her,

"What can I say? I'm full of surprised!" Krok spins and Pyrrha blocks it, though she has a hatching plan to beat Krok. They break apart and Pyrrha looks up at their aura meters, they're both in the green, Krok is still higher than hers. Pyrrha throw her shield like a Frisbee, aiming down at the ground, making it bounce up. Krok held his blade to block, however the strike forces his weapon up Pyrrha rushes in while he's exposed. Krok tries to strike down however she delivers a powerful kick, below his belt. A sharp gasp escapes from Krok's mouth, every guy watching cringes most let out " _Ohhh!"_ and " _Oh God!"_. Even some of the girls cringe, Pyrrha herself among them.

"Krok! I'm sorry!" She says having stepped back a little. In truth she was aiming for his stomach, wanting to kick him before following up with a spear strike. As Krok kneels over his body is shaking, his entire body feels like electricity is going through it. Pyrrha looks at him with worry as he slowly rises to his feet.

"Pyrrha… sorry about this." He says his head still down. She gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Your strike… hit me… somewhere… special." As Krok stands up, his body seems to radiate something. The air around him seems to shimmer, growing more intense by the second. As he takes slow steps Pyrrha notices his blade, its glowing a dull orange color. Krok lifts his head up, his pupils are narrow and his face is emotionless. "You're going to regret that." Krok rushes forward, he aims for her midsection, Pyrrha angles her spear and shield to block the strike, when the strike hits, it doesn't stop. Pyrrha for the first time feels Krok's true strength, she goes flying she crashes and rolls.

She stands up shakily just in time for Krok to take another swing, she dodges, feeling the strike create a shock wave. She spins and kicks him in the chest, nothing. He tries to grab it, Pyrrha quickly kicks him below the chin staggering him a little. She lets out a battle cry before rushing in. She bashes Krok with her shield before following it with several spear slashes. Krok slashes down right where Pyrrha stands, with a second to spare she rolls out of the way. When Krok's blade hits the ground the floor erupts, cement flies away, several pieces glowing orange. Pyrrha stares, if she hadn't moved he would have won, possibly harmed her. He doesn't stop though he aims it toward Pyrrha, the tip still cutting into the ground as he tries to swing at her. She instead jumps back using her shield to block the debris and gust from his strike.

"Okay Krok, I know you're mad."

"Extremely." He says rather calmly, his head is cocked to the side slightly watching her moves.

"Can we just talk?"

"Pyrrha, you have ten seconds then you win." Krok held his blade to the side, the entire blade now glowing orange. "I suggest you dodge all of them." Krok gets into a battle stance, she follows suit.

10…

Krok rushes forward and swings at Pyrrha, doing an overhead arch strike.

9…

Pyrrha rolls out of the way however she misses his tail which grabs her leg.

8…

He quickly slams her into the ground and sends her across the ring.

7…

Pyrrha quickly rolls and changes her gun into a rifle and shoots at Krok.

6…

Krok doesn't even dodge, as he walks closer the bullets appear to disintegrate before even getting close to him.

5…

He does a side arch though his blade misses. As it goes by her, Pyrrha can feel a wave of heat wash over her as the blade slices inches away from her.

4…

Krok quickly reverses the blade and strikes down on Pyrrha, causing her to buckle onto one knee.

3…

Pyrrha's hands feel as if they're burning from being so close to the burning blade, even her weapons began to glow slowly.

2…

Using the serrated edges on _Night's Edge_ Krok hook Pyrrha's spear and pulls it away from her. As he pulls with one hand the other moves in for a strike.

1…

Pyrrha holds up her shield to block, feeling her shield bend as Krok delivers a single punch. Krok then lengthens his claws and aim for Pyrrha.

0...

Pyrrha closes her eyes waiting for Krok to strike her however it never comes. She opens her eyes and see's Krok claws however he's completely still, slowly his claws retract and he holds his hand to Pyrrha to help her to her feet.

"10 seconds, looks like you've won." Pyrrha looks at their aura meters, both are in the red however his is completely empty. "Sorry about that." He walks over and pick up her spear, returning it to her.

"It's alright," She says nervously, she looks at the arena, some parts of the ground are glowing a dull red color, along with several deep cracks running along the ground. Everyone including Goodwitch seem shocked at the battle outcome. Krok swings his sword around, having lost its orange glow he places it on his back and walks away.

"Let's fight again sometime!" He waves at her before walking toward the rest of team RWBY, or better yet, toward Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Pyrrha walks to the rest of her teammates who congratulate her on her victory and surviving Krok's onslaught. While she is happy to receive praise for winning, she feels something inside of her. If that had been a real fight Krok would have won, no doubt about it.

* * *

"Man, I wish I could have beaten her." Krok companions as they walk back to their dorm.

"That victory would have been yours though you got cocky with that 10 second rule." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't being cocky, I had only about 10 seconds before I might lose control."

"Lose control?" Blake asks raising an eyebrow,

"Fire is never easy to control, even when it's your semblance." They all turn to look at Krok, a bored expression on his face, most people could use their semblance with little to no limit,

"How come you have 10 seconds?" Ruby asks walking in front of him, "I can use my speed as many times as I want."

" Not really a ten second limit, more of 10 secs before it grows out of hand. Fire is a ravenous force, if not aura then it'll feed on whatever I provide it like a starving monster."

"That actually impressive Krok, explains why you can use those bombs." Yang says happily patting Krok on the back, even though she was asleep his entire match.

"Ya, still I wish I could control it." Yang walks to his side and wraps her arm around his neck.

"I've got an idea, why don't we all do some team sparring together? We can help you control your ability plus," She pulls him in closer with a smile on her face, "We could come up with some awesome team attacks." Ruby's eyes light up at the idea,

"Yang that's an excellent idea! I'll come up with some team moves, like; Freezerburn, Checkmate, Ladybug, Bumblebee and Ice Flower!" Everyone looks at Ruby for a second.

"You've been thinking about this for a while now, haven't you?" Blake asks Ruby who gives a nervous laugh,

"A little," she then begins to think a little, before turning to Krok with a smile. "We should practice latter! With you we can make a whole new set of team attacks!" Ruby proudly marches onward,

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." Krok asks feeling his stomach growl for sustenance.

"Alright, first food then team attacks!" She declares proudly, striking a pose before walking onto the Cafeteria.

As they walk to the cafeteria Krok's scroll begins to vibrate as he pulls it out, there's a message on it; Krok waits till the girls are far enough away before reading it.

Greetings Mr. PenDragon,

You do not know me but I know you very well. Do not be alarmed however, I am your ally. We share common interests and goals. For this I am in need of your services. I offer you a job, one that is highly rewarding in more ways than one. You are free to refuse my offer though I recommend you hear what I have to offer. Meet me at The Hummingbird tomorrow at noon, I will find you. Come alone, if anyone is with you the deal's off. Consider my words carefully, this is a one time offer, an offer you can't afford to refuse.

RB

Krok stares at the message, what of valve could this person have and what's an offer he can't refuse? As Krok rereads it he questions it more and more also who is RB? Krok weighs the options, this could be a trap but, who would go through all the effort for that? The only people who may not like him were from team CRDL, not like they could do much. Krok sighs, he had till tomorrow to decide, for now he caught up to the rest of team RWBY and thought about what he wants to eat.

* * *

 **Again another cliff hanger! Who is this RB? I doubt most of you will be guessing for long though. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will be adding chapters that follow the events of the show soon however there will be far more of my own chapters so I'm not simply rehashing the show with my character.**

 **If you enjoyed this than please write a review, favorite and follow! I will be adding a new chapter when I can. Till next time thank you for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 11: New People New Job

**Hello everyone! I am happy to present chapter 11 at long last! I'm positive most of you figured out who exactly RB was but if not you'll soon figure out. I tried making this a little longer since the last few chapters felt short to me. Now to the reviews left since last chapter;**

 ** _7-RedAndBlack-6_ _;_ Yep! I figured him being a crocodile faunus would make him much heavier than normal.**

 ** _DragonicNative;_ Thank you very much! I won't lie, my grammar can be atrocious so I try to read read my work, (Really just skim it). I'm also glade you like Krok's character, I feel that his usage of his tail helps with combat and telling his mood. **

**I will write a shout out to everyone who leaves a review from today till I post the next chapter. Please everyone follow, favorite, and write a review, the more the better. Now I present to you chapter 11!**

* * *

How about; Burning shadow, or Dragon fury!" Ruby rattles off idea as they sit at their table, Krok eats several stakes with fish and fruit. Krok partially listens to Ruby rattle off ideas about team moves with Krok. As usual he was barely listening figuring Ruby would eventually come up with her own decision as leader. Krok was more focused on the letter he received.

" _RB. who's RB? And why would they want to meet me tomorrow? Dammit, why can't it be easy to find out about my past. Though it could be a lot easier if I ask for their help."_ Krok looks at the four girls, still engrossed in their own conversations. at the very least Yang would help him if he asks, he assumes the rest would also help. Still, the message said to tell no one, was that a blatant lie or were they being serious? " _If there's the slightest chance of this being real, I'd rather not ruin it, I'll need to come up with a good excuse to get away fr-_ AHH!"

"Hey! We're talking to you Krocky!" Unfortunately while Krok was off in his own thoughts the girls had been asking for his opinion, which he didn't hear. This lead to Yang tiring of waiting, so she grabs his cheek and sharply pulls it, much to his dislike.

"What the Hell?!" Krok complains moving closer to Yang to ease the tension in his cheek. He starts growling at her, though at this point him growling meant nothing to her.

"You need to pay attention," she lets go allowing Krok to rub the now tender flesh. He looks to his teammates who share Yang's annoyance.

"I'm trying to come up with some team moves and I need your input." Ruby said giving Krok a stern look. He stares back, figuring this situation could be far worst.

"Alright, alright, I'm listening. What are these ideas of yours Ruby?" Ruby's face seems to light back up as she goes back to her naming ceremony.

"Now Krok, for our team moves they need to be special to you, but can't scream you, any ideas Krok?"

"What have you thought of?"

"Well there's Burning shadow for Blake and you, and Dragon Fury for you and Yang."

"So, am I the dragon and is she the fury?"

"What? No, I'm the dragon Krok. You're the fury."

"Seeing as my last name has dragon and you go ballistic if someone touches your hair I say you're the fury." They both turn to Ruby, waiting for their leader to sort this out.

"Well, I thought it was perfect for both of you." She rubs the back of her head, feeling the name suited them both perfectly. They both gave her annoyed looks, both unsatisfied by her answer. "In any case, we need to work out ones for Krok and Weiss and for me and Krok." Ruby began thinking again,

"How about Ice Nova?" Krok said, wanting some input in the moves list. Ruby thought for a second before looking at Weiss who didn't seem to care. Krok went back to eating, half a steak in his mouth as he savors it. As Ruby goes on about move names Krok sits silently going back to his own thoughts, keeping an eye on his teammates in case they feel he's too quiet. His mind once again returns to the letter, he would have to convince them he needs to do something urgent alone, away from school, in the middle of the day. Krok groans to himself, it all seems so simple in his head, yet nearly impossible in real life.

* * *

The next morning brought little peace for Krok, while he still hadn't come up with a believable lie to tell the girls. He laid in his bed wide awake, (Ruby's alarm and whistle forcing his body awake early.) He could try to slip out, though they would notice his absence right away, plus if he left in the middle of the day it would raise more questions. Krok groans, no matter what he does, he couldn't see any way out without spilling the beans.

" _What if I just leave a note or something? They would question it but I would keep them from trying to follow me around."_ As Krok thought something came to his mind, tell them something that would draw their attention away, like a partial truth. Krok quietly got up and dressed, the dawn still an hour or so away. As he gets ready he quickly scribbles down a note;

 _Girls, I've found an important lead to my past. Someone tipped me off and I'm going to investigate. It may be nothing but I only have a small window of time to do this.I know you guys will say this is a fool's errand or trap I'm still going through with this. DON'T come for me, I need to do this alone, I should be back tonight. If you're upset I'll deal with it when I return. Regardless if this endeavor is beneficial or a waste I'll have no regrets._

 _-Krok_

"This should do," He whispers quietly to himself. Krok walks to the door and quickly looks at his teammates, everyone is still asleep. As his eyes scan them he knows weather this endeavor will help that when he returns he's going to get an earful from _**all**_ of them. He quietly closes the door and heads for the transports to Vale, time to see what this RB wants with him.

* * *

Still being early in the morning Krok walks the streets in Vale in near silence. Soon people would begin to stir from their sleep and go about their business. With no one to talk to Krok's eyes dart all around; noticing the few early birds, posters, stores and such. He had Night's Edge strapped to his back, incase something went south. As he walks the streets he feels his scroll vibrate, pulling it out he sees Ruby's face on it, most likely having read the message already, meaning his entire team now knew. Still, he had bigger things to worry about, he could deal with the wrath of his teammates but now he wants to find the RB. Krok hits the ignore button and Ruby's face disappears, he quickly turns off his scroll, hoping it would deter them for now Krok continues walking down the street, firstly to find _The Hummingbird_ then figure out something to do until it was noon. As he walks the streets something catches his attention. He stops, he hears several voices coming from a nearby alley, none of them sound good. As Krok lets his curiosity lead him he see something disgusting; four guys, all humans beating up a small girl, a faunus. Krok looks for a second, the girls possibly around his age and is a wolf faunus, her black and grey ears and bushy tail making that clear as day. The four human were kicking her, they even yank on her tail and ears causing her to cry out sharply in pain. Krok walks towards them his presence still unknown to them, the girl is the first to notice before the four humans hear his footsteps.

"I swear, some people are real scum."Krok says casually, the four stop and look at him immediately noticing his long tail and his pointed teeth. The girl looks up, still in pain with a tiny hint of joy in her eyes at being rescued. The four humans look at him with disgust.

"The fuck you want _Faunus?"_ The supposed leader asks, he says the word Faunus with disgust and malice.

"Well you see, I was on my way when I couldn't help but notice you causing harm to this girl." Krok noted with a calm expression on his face. "Now, I feel like you four need a lesson on how to treat people." The leader walks toward Krok, only a few inches taller.

"You made a mistake coming here freak. I think I'll make a new wallet out of you." The goons behind him laugh, Krok had heard that insult multiple time, he didn't even react.

"If you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents." He shot back his razor tongue quick with the comeback. The leader's face quickly became red with anger. The three behind him stopped attacking the girl and turn their attention to Krok.

"Looks like I need to remind you of your place, you disgusting freak of nature." Krok simply shrugs

"Eh, I've been called worse by better." The man let out a cry of anger and swung at Krok. His punch was wide and slow to Krok, he easily caught the punch without even flinching. The man tries to pull his fist free, however Krok has an iron grip on it. "There are three types of people in this world; the villagers, the demons, and the hunters." As Krok talks his grip slowly tightens on the man's hand. "The villagers are the innocent, minding their own business and causing no harm." The man tries to punch Krok with his free hand, again it's easily caught. "The demons are the ones who attack the villagers, cause unwanted destruction and bring misery and pain wherever they go." Krok's grip continues to tighten ever more, the thug beginning to cry out in pain. "Finally the hunters, those who protect the villagers and slay the demons." Krok has a smile on his face the entire lecture he gave, knowing full well the extent of pain the man was in. "You see, this girl is a villager, minding her own business. You four are the demons, picking on someone. Then there's me the hunter. Protecting the innocent," Krok's eyes narrow and he further tightens his grip. "And slaying you disgusting demons who pick on those who can't fight back!" In a flash, Krok applies even more force to his grip, breaking the man's hands with sickening crunches.

He screams in agony as Krok lets his hands go, both bent in awkward angles. The other three simply look on in shock, Krok has a menacing smile on his face, his sharp teeth bared for them to see.

"What's the matter?" Krok asks almost innocently, "I thought you were going to teach me where my place is?" The three slowly back away with every step he takes toward them. "I'll tell you what the first punch is a freebie!" Krok extends his arms and tail away from his body, hopping one of them would take the bait. One was stupid enough, he rushes forward, fist cocked back to deliver what he believes to be a powerful attack. As he runs closer and closer Krok smile, when he's in striking distance he quickly crouches down and spins. His tail sweeps under the man and easily lifts him off the ground for several seconds. Krok quickly rises and slams his fist into the man's face, effectively feeding him his own teeth. He looks at the other two, a twisted grin on his face.

"Next?" The two don't fall for it, they quickly turn tail and run in the opposite direction from Krok, leaving their buddies behind. Krok stands up and sighs, the fun was already over. Krok looks at the two men, both still breathing though in a lot of pain, they'll live and wouldn't forget this little incident any time soon. Krok quickly looks at the girl who they were attacking, she has bruises and is bleeding from her mouth a nose, she probably has a few broken bones as well. She takes shallow breaths and stares at him her eyes a golden yellow like his.

"How badly are you hurt?" He asks her, not wanting to something like " _Are you okay or hurt?"_ after seeing what happened.

"I'm fine… thanks to you." She says through quick breaths. She holds her right arm with the left one obviously in pain.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Her eyes light up quickly in fear as she vigorously shakes her head.

"No! No! I just need rest, please no one can know about this please!" Her eyes are fearful, what could she be hiding? Though Krok himself knew there was plenty he hid, especially four girl who would surely give him an earful tonight. Krok simply nods, much to her surprise.

"Do you have any where we could go? I won't let you walk alone in your state." She looks away a little before nodding.

"It's a small apartment a few block away from here." She points in the general direction toward it.

"Alright, let's go." As Krok steps back she doesn't stand up, her eyes lingering on her legs, both covered in purple marks probably from the beating. Krok walks towards her and as gently as possible picks her up. She lets out a slight gasp at his action. As he looks at her she's about the size of Ruby, making this all the easier.

"P-Please put m-me down." She says her face red from his actions.

"I'll carry you, both your legs are heavily bruised and you're in no shape to walk. I'll be you legs for now, just point me in the right direction." Krok wraps his tail around her waist a moves her to his back, removing Night's Edge and changing it into two swords. As she's moved to his shoulders she places her arms around his neck, her good one with an actual grip and the other one simply resting there. "I know you probably in pain so I'll move slowly but I need to get you back as soon as possible." Without further a due, Krok begins to climb the building, his blades easily cutting into the side of the building.

Krok quickly reaches the roof and looks around, the air from up here feels so much better then from the streets. Krok looks at the girl, her ears constantly move around, like she's still sacred.

"Which way from here?" Krok asks, not being able to tell which way she lives. With her good hand she points in a Northeast direction, Krok quickly walks in that direction before going into a full sprint. With his strong legs Krok easily jumps from building to building, easily crossing the small to medium gaps that faunus and huntsmen could only jump. As he continues onward he listens to her, occasionally hearing her whimper in pain from his movements, still she holds in her complaints as he carries her. Every once in awhile he stops and she directs him, telling him to keep going forward or to head in a different direction. Krok continues on for several minutes before she directs her to the building she lives in. As gently as possible Krok scales down the building using his claws and sword to ease them down to the ground. Krok lands with a gentle thud, causing no pain to the girl. As briefly looks at her, she clearly in distress and pain. Still Krok wouldn't force her to do something he wants her to do, whether it helps or not.

Krok laughs to himself, he felt like Yang a little, always trying to do what she felt was best for Krok, trying to get him to be less distant from them. He found it slightly annoying but, he was glad that she kept trying to be friends with him. Still she was slowly having an effect on him, making him more open and keeping him from simply fading into the background.

"Do you have a key or something?" She nods she slips her hand into one of her pockets and pulls out a key, it's grey and golden in color. She directs him to her door and hands him the key. He quickly unlocks the door and walks inside. The room is plain; couches, a few plants, and photos dot the room. Krok walks over to one of the couches and lays her on it, using his arms to support her head and legs while his tail holds up her weight. As he places her down she adjusts herself slowly, getting more comfortable.

"Do you have a first aid kit? Let me clean some of these cuts."

"I'm fine really, you've done enough."

"Listen I'm already going against my conscious by not taking you to a hospital. I'll respect your wishes no matter how stupid I feel they are." He gives her an annoyed look at her refusal of medical aid. "At least let me get the blood off your face, you probably look better without blood and dirt on your face." She looks away, her ears and tail flicker from Krok words. She points to a closet and Krok grabs the supplies. He works quickly and gently, getting the blood off her face and disinfecting the cuts.

"Why did you help me?" Krok looks at her, her golden eyes stare back with curiosity. "You don't know me, is it because I'm a faunus as well?"

"I did it because it's the right thing to do. You could have been a human being beat up by faunus and I would still stop them. Any punk who's willing to attack those who can't fight back are true cowards." She looks shocked for a second before shaking it off.

"Does that mean you don't support the White Fang?" Krok thinks for a second, he had heard about them. Some called the White Fang heroes, others terrorist and extremist, Krok felt they were both. Having first hand knowledge of how cruel human can be toward faunus he understood why they went to such lengths. The problem is he also knew first hand that there were plenty of humans who were decent people, the White Fang merely saw all humans as evil.

"I can understand why they do such actions, the problem is they drag innocent people into their crusade for faunus right. Now people, humans and faunus, see them as something that's preventing the peace. Are you thinking of joining them or something?" She looks away, this alone answers his question. "I won't stop you from doing what you think is right." She looks surprised, she had expected him to try and stop her telling it was wrong or something. "However, I still think you're an idiot for doing it." Krok lightly pinched her ear causing her to yelp in shock and slight pain. As he lets go her hand shots to her ear and rubs it, she gives him a slight pout but he laughs it off. He stands up and walks for the door. "Also the name's Krokodil PenDragon or just Krok, you?"

" Valentina, Valentina Celeste. Call me Val." Her tail flicker slightly, Krok smiles as his tail sways back and forth.

"Alright Val, you take care of yourself. Also please don't do anything stupid." He steps outside and begins to walk away. Krok hopes she'll stay away from the White Fang, they were truly the wrong crowd to hang with. Still he couldn't control her actions, shaking her out of his mind Krok pulls out his scroll to check the time. As he turns it overflows with messages; voicemail and missed calls notifications from team RWBY. Krok groans, there's at least two dozen or so from them. He taps on the earliest voice message,

" _Hey Krok it's Ruby, just wondering-"_

" _Give me that! Where are you you idiot?! Are you just skipping class or something? When you get back-"_

" _Weiss, you don't need to be mean, I'm sure he has his reasons."_

" _Reasons he had better explain when he returns. What's so important that you couldn't tell us Krok?"_

" _Krok I told you you could tell us if something like this occurred, we would gladly help you okay? Just ask us."_

" _Right, so we'll see you latter, Krok, please be careful alright?"_

" _I swear when he gets back I'm going to-!"_

The message ends there, Krok lets out a slight shudder, they were all probably upset, especially Weiss but at least Ruby might be the easiest to deal with for now. He looks at his clock, it's almost time to meet, Krok hurries to find the restaurant so he can meet this RB.

* * *

Krok had to admit, _The Hummingbird_ was an extremely nice restaurant; there was an outside deck painted in vibrant greens, reds and blues, truly the restaurant is a marvel. As Krok takes a seat at one of the outside tables he notices the customers and staff; humans and Faunus were among both of them. Krok felt happy, here it wouldn't seem out of place for a human and a Faunus to be here together. As Krok sat there, thankful the chair had a hole in back and didn't break under his weight, a waitress walked up to him, a mouse Faunus judging by her round ears. She wears an apron and has a friendly smile on her face.

"What can I get you Hun?" She asks, Krok stops for a second, he hadn't even thought of something. He quickly opens the menu to order a simple drink so he doesn't completely waste her time.

"I'll have water for now, no ice please." She quickly nods not needing to write that down.

"Anything to eat?"

"For now-"

"He'll have the Deep-Fried Rosemary & Onion Stuffed Crab," A voice from behind said, Krok quickly turned to look, the woman wore red and black cloths she had on black knee high boots and a sword on her side. As she takes a seat opposite of Krok his eyes widen slightly, she has on five necklaces, her hair is a long jet black color with the slightest hint of red along with her red piercing eyes. What surprises him however is he feels like he's seen her somewhere before, but he can't put his finger on it. " I will have the Blanched Cheese & Trout. For a drink I would like the Demonic Drop." The waitress quickly writes down her order and nods before walking away. Krok stares at her for a second, her expression is blank, her red eyes locking with his golden eyes. "Do you know who I am Mr. PenDragon?"

"No, but I'm going to assume you're RB instead of some random lady who wants to feed me."

"Correct, I glad you decided to accept my offer."

"I haven't accepted anything yet, I was halfway convinced this was some kind of trap to kill me." She laughs humorlessly,

"If I wanted you dead," she casually places her hand on her sword hilt, "There were at least a hundred time I've could have done it." Her tone is cold again, sending a slight shiver down Krok's spine. "I'm sure you have a few questions,"

"More than a few, like how do you know me?"

"I probably know more about you than you do." The waitress arrives with their drinks, her drink is two layers, the top one crimson red and the bottom a midnight blue. She picks up her drink and gently twirls it, causing the two colors to mix a little. "I'm willing to not only share in what I know, but give you more." She takes a slow sip of her drink, the two parts clashing as she drinks.

"You'll have to forgive me if I say I don't fully trust you. You're avoiding the question and you don't offer that "Trust Me" vibe." Krok stares at her, his tail swaying back and forth in annoyance. "Give me one thing so I can trust you or you'll have to find someone else." He stares her down clearly annoyed, still the woman's face is still calm unfazed by his outburst. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her scroll she begins tapping on it for several seconds before sliding it to Krok. He picks it up and looks at it, it has a map of Remnant, there are several red areas on the map, most are spread across the different continents. The areas are large however with no definitive point, making it nearly impossible to find it from this map alone. "What's this?"

"Several places that will be of interest to you. I will give you these locations in due time if you follow my instructions." She quickly takes back her scroll and taps it quickly before showing it again to Krok. This time it shows the White Fang.

"Allow me to show you what I need from you. The White Fang have been an annoying thorn in the side for a while, however they are becoming a much more serious threat now." Krok taps on the scroll, the images are of the White Fang stealing dust, attacking guards and planting bombs. As Krok scrolls through the images he stops on one in particular, White Fang troops hauling cages with grimm in them. "Do you know what grimm are attracted to?"

"Negative emotions and violence, I bet they're really chummy with the White Fang." Krok jokes,

"Before now the White Fang would simply use hit and run tactics, with Grimm fighting with them, they're going to be more and more bodies piling up." She locks her fingers and rests her elbows on the table. "The job I ask of you is simple but important, I have the locations of several White Fang bases, your job is to go in, deal with them, and destroy any and all grimm you come across." Her eyes shine, her seriousness reflecting of them.

"Why do you need me though? You could easily get someone else or better yet you yourself could do it." Krok takes sip from his water, waiting for her answer.

"Simple, I have the locations of what you need and you have the skills and looks for what I need."

"Looks?" She smiles for the first time, however it manages to only make her more intimidating than before.

"When you attack them, you will be the embodiment of fear and destruction, a shock and awe if you would. Although you have a knack for spreading fear like you did with those thugs earlier, you'll need a more intimidating look." Krok is taken back, she knew about this morning, seeing the look on his face she chuckles slightly, "Did you think I wouldn't know? How else did you think I would find out if you tipped anyone else off about our meeting?"

"I swear you're getting scarier by the second lady. Say I accept, how do I know you'll fulfill your end of the bargain? I not like I have a way of contacting or finding you. " She quickly pulls out five lien cards and taps on her scroll. Krok picks up the cards and looks at them, each one is worth 1,000. Krok gawks at the cards for a second before feeling his scroll vibrate, looking at it, there are only longitude coordinates somewhere in Vale.

"Here's your upfront reword, the rest you'll receive after you take care of a nearby White Fang base." Her eyes return to her scroll sending him the coordinates along with the location of a armor/weapon shop. "Here's the first target, go to this store and purchase new weapons and armor, something scary for the attacks." As she looks at her scroll Krok simply stares at her.

"Who exactly are you?" She looks up and raises her eyebrow slightly. "One you've failed to mention your name and two you haven't said how exactly you know me." She sighs, annoyance clearly present in it.

"I will simply say that we've know each other for a while, if you want more information you'll discover it in these locations. As to who I am, that is unimportant." They lock eyes, his clearly showing annoyance while hers say " _This is not for discussion"_. "However being called "Lady" or "Ma'am" will get old really fast. It's Branwen." While Krok wasn't fully satisfied with this answer, it would have to do if he wants to learn about Branwen. She then stands up, "I want you to attack tonight, deal with the White Fang as you see fit." She begins to walk past put places a hand on Krok's shoulder. Her hands are icy cold, sending an icy shock down Krok's back. "Do as I say and you'll learn all about your past, and remember." She leans closer to ear, her very skin radiating the icy coldness. "This meeting and what you're doing remains between us, if you want to take someone with you to the locations that's your business." She removes her hand from his shoulder and walks away. Krok sits in the sun light for a second before quickly turning to face in her direction, however she's gone. Krok looks around for her, however it's almost like she wasn't even there.

* * *

The white Fang base was crawling with troops, all armed with guns and blades, Krok sat on top of a roof to one of the warehouses watching for guards and lookouts. There weren't any guard towards only multiple patrols walking around the complex. Krok watches for any deviation in their patterns, trying to expect something unexpected. Krok quietly jumps from the roof and silently takes out a patrol, quietly striking them in the head, enough to knock them out, not kill them.

As instructed by Branwen he wore a new set of armor and weapons much to his dislike, still he had to admit the look was truly frightening; the armor he purchased was black, white, and red, like Grimm bone plating. Covering his face was a Grimm mask shaped like a dragon's skull. Horns protruding with red markings running up them. The eye holes had red coverings and covers his entire face, almost giving him the appearance of a real Grimm. His tail was covered in bone armor with small forward hooks going up and down his tail. On his forearm were swords, both were massive serrated blade like hooks that could change directions and shoot out with chains. As Krok watches the White Fang members he plans his attack, Branwen said make it flashy so, he might as well give them a show. Krok climbs on top of the warehouse and jumps down heavily.

The two guards watching the entrance fell back with a cry of surprise, the ground were Krok landed cracked and slightly indented. The rest of the White Fang quickly turn and gasp, in the light Krok looks like an actual Grimm, he crouches down, claws extended, hissing and snarling at them. His tail sways back and forth like a predator, sizing up its prey. Krok rears his head back, the mask has a movable part, giving him the appearance of a double jaw. He let out a roar, a loud and monstrous roar that deafens many of the White Fang. In their fear and disarray, Krok strikes.

Krok quickly backhands one of the guards, sending him painfully into a wall, the other barely has enough time to react before Krok grabs his head and slams it into the ground. Krok charges forward keeping low to the ground and making him appear more like a grimm of some kind. The White Fang, still terrified but now in some order, began shooting at Krok. Krok quickly jumps and rolls out of the way, using the railings and cables to aid in his evasions. By now someone has hit an alarm, sending every member to investigate what was going on. As they entered the main docking area they all were shocked to see Krok done in his Grimm armor, unsettling most of them that the "grimm" was taking them out so easily.

Krok jumps towards a cluster of White Fang shooting at him, as he falls his armor causes their bullets to bounce off harmlessly. As he falls closer and closer they scatter, less be crushed under his already proven immense weight. Unfortunately they didn't jump far enough. Krok quickly spins around slamming his tail painfully into some of them. He than lunges at one of them and swipes them. His claws barely cut through his clothes the blade on his forearm however cuts into him, slicing his chest. He lets out a cry of pain blood begins to pour from the cut, his aura closing the wound to slowly for his liking. Krok then turns the blade so it points backward and punches the man clean in the ribs. Krok can hear and feel the ribs breaking and the White Fang member's body collides with the far wall.

"What the hell kind of grimm is that!?" Someone shouted as Krok took out White Fang after White Fang with ease.

" I don't care what kind it is, it's about to be a dead grimm!" One of them shouts as he charges toward Krok, a sword in his hand. He charges forward his sword arched back prepared to strike. As the blade comes down Krok catches it, in his mouth. Him and the other members stares in shock as Krok's teeth lock around the shark steel, not hurting Krok in the slightest. Krok spins and throws the Faunus sending him into a wall. Krok lets out another roar, shaking them to their core. All around the base growls, snarls, and roars can be heard. The sound was followed by the rattling and bashing of cages, Grimm. The fear and anger from the White Fang was making the Grimm far more agitated. The White Fang try to not panic, however with Krok's ferocious assault taking out White Fang after White Fang, they were failing. With all the commotion a White Fang lieutenant decides to open the cages releasing Beowolfs and Ursa.

"What are you doing sir!?" A female White Fang member shouts as the Grimm spread around the base.

"Let's see what they can do! If they don't listen we'll destroy them all and get more!" He shouts undoing the last cage. As the grimm run out they spread around slightly, getting used to their new surroundings. They only have small grimm, Beowolfs and Ursa, each grimm has a brand of the White Fang on their shoulder. Krok laughs, they truly believe the Grimm would listen to them, the minute they began panicking they lost control of them. Krok hisses loudly to gain their attention, the Grimm turn to him, knowing he isn't one of them, they begin to growl and snap their jaws at him. Still others are distracted by the members of the White Fang, sensing their fear and negative thoughts they were torn between their desires, and a possible threat. They chose both.

The Grimm closer to Krok charge at him, preparing to slice him up. Krok effortlessly dodges under the swipe of a Beowolf, he lunges forward and sticks his blade into its chest, black blood running down the blade. Krok's tail wraps around the torso of another Beowolf, the small hooks cutting into its skin. He spins around and throws it, the hooks cutting long lines in its skin as he flies away. Krok sends it into an Ursa its spines impaling the larger Grimm. As Krok fights the White Fang get antsier, some even out right run away. This pushed the Grimm over they began turning on the Fang members, they slashed and bite them sending them all in a panic as they shoot the Grimm,

"Kill them! Kill every last Grimm!"the lieutenant shouted. However chaos had taken over. As Krok watches members get cut down, he doesn't stop the carnage, this chaos in fact makes his strikes harder to predict. He moves quickly knocking out Fang members and cutting down Grimm with blinding speed. As he works the Grimm and Fang members cut down each other causing a blood shed. As Krok moves around he finds large crates of dust, red dust. He looks at the crates and discovers over three dozen crates filled with dust, with this much dust someone with ill intent could set the entire warehouse on fire, Krok laughs to himself.

Krok smashes into several of the crates scattering red dust all over the ground. Some notice Krok's actions however they don't pay heed for long lest they be cut down by the other side. As he smashes into more crates he hears something come from behind him. Krok instinctively jumps to the side as shot gun shells go flying into the crates. Krok whirls his head around letting out a ferocious hiss. Behind him was the White Fang lieutenant, a shot gun sword in his hand with the muzzle end smoking.

"I don't know what the hell you are monster, but I'm going to make you pay! You and every last Grimm will pay for the lives of my brothers and sisters!" He shouts in rage, he takes several shots at Krok, Krok jumps from crate to crate, avoiding the shells while he spills more dust from the crates. With his attention on Krok he fails to notice the Ursa Major running up on him till it's too late. The Ursa slashes the lieutenant's back causing him to fall over in pain. The Ursa then bites down on his leg and shakes him like a rag doll. Krok jumps from the box and lands an ax kick on the grimm's head, making it let go its Faunus chew toy. The Ursa roar in anger as Krok returns the gesture.

The two slowly circle on another like to predators, preparing to fight to the bitter end. Krok rushes forward, the Ursa rears up on his hind legs, standing twice as tall as Krok, the grimm tries to smack Krok away, Krok quickly rolls under the swipe. In a low crouch Krok rushes forward and slices the exposed side, digging his claws and blade deep into the grimm. It roars in pain and tries to counter. Krok leaps onto the grimm's back, as he avoids the many spines on its back his claws dig into its back muscles. Krok grabs two of the spikes from its back and breaks them off. Krok begins to repeatedly stab the grimm over and over again, letting his instincts kick in as the grimm tries to shake him off. One final time he embeds them in the upper back and drives them in as deep as possible into its back. Krok rushes to the head of the grimm and grabs the sides of the bone like part of its head. The grimm tries to throw Krok off in front of it however his tail anchors him to its back. Krok's sharp finger dig in just below the bone and pull.

The bone holds, the Ursa crying out in pain as it feels Krok trying to rip off part of its very face. Still Krok keeps pulling, using his legs, arms and back to claim the bone. The Ursa tries to shake Krok with more frantic intent, still he holds on. All around the base the White Fang and grimm watch Krok, a mix of curiosity overloading with fear fills them. Soon Krok feels the bone slowly ripping away, sicking rips are heard as the Ursa cries out trying to stop Krok. Finally with a great heave Krok claims his trophy. Patches of black skin and blood cling to the underside of the bone. The entire base vibrates as the Ursa cries in extreme pain and agony, its paws cover its face in an attempt to ease the pain, only serving to increase it. The cries from the Ursa shake everything in the warehouse, finally growing tired of its cries Krok's tail snakes around the Grimm's neck, thee manny hooks impaling the exposed flesh. As The grimm tries frantically the claw the constricting tail from its neck Krok tightens his grip, allowing more and more blood to trickle down. As the Ursa's movements begin to slow Krok prepares for the finale; Krok spins in the opposite direction as his tail, as he does his tail doesn't hold on like before, instead it cuts even deeper as it moves along. With increasing speed and strength, Krok severs the grimm's head. With a loud thud, the grimm's body falls to the ground. The exposed head has a look of pain on it. Krok returns his gaze to all those watching, all of their faces, whether covered by a mask or by bone armor showed the exact same thing fear. Their bodies were shaking at Krok display,as he slowly approaches the they slowly back away, no one willing to challenge the being who was on no one's side. Krok felt a rush of power over the fear he was causing them, like his very essence was feeding of it. Still he had one final trick, one that would be truly explosive.

Krok crouched down and let's out a low menacing growl before rearing his head back. Most cover their ears preparing for an ear blistering roar, this time it didn't come, instead Krok takes in a deep breath, for several seconds he inhales, much to the surprise of all the members. While he takes the breath the Grimm shake off their fear and charge at Krok, preparing to strike the Grimm imposter. They run closer and closer, only sealing their fate. Krok goes on all fours and let's out a stream of fire. The yellowish orangish shots from Krok's mouth in a long and wide stream. The Grimm closest to Krok are instantly cremated while those further back suffer 2nd and 3rd degree burns. Even the White Fang members who're a few meters away, shudder as a heat blast washes over them.

The Grimm roar in pain as the fire clings to their bodies. The fire clings to their bodies and begins to consume them, killing all that were caught by it. Krok walks forward on all fours, making slow and calculated steps toward the now remaining White Fang. The few remaining ones have had enough and quickly turn tail and run. Krok lets out another fire breath when they're out of range, the fire far enough to prevent them from being caught, but close enough to feel the wave of heat wash over them. Krok lets out one final roar, a loud one that shatters several of the Windows in the warehouse.

Once he was sure they were long gone Krok looks at the scene around him. The bodies of the Grimm have begun to disappear (those that were caught by the fire ashes before the rest). There were several White Fang members left behind; some were unconscious, some had minor claw and bite marks but we're still alive. Others, they were claimed by the Grimm or stray bullets. Krok grabbed those who were still alive and tied them up outside, guaranteeing when the police arrive they would notice the members.

"Are the dead your doing?" A voice asked from behind. Krok whirls around, ready to attack whoever snuck up on him. The figure wore red and black with knee high boots. Over the figures face was a mask, like the face of a Nevermore. Krok relaxed when he recognizes the voice and attire.

"Branwen" he said standing up. She gestures with her head to follow her. She walks to higher ground a short distance away. When they're looking down at the warehouse she removes her mask and looks at him, her red eyes coldly stared at him. Krok follows suit and removes his helmet, the cool night air washing over his head, his body letting of steam.

"Well?"

"No, the Grimm and the confusion did that. I simply knocked them out, not too gently though."

"The Grimm?"

"Dead,"

"The fire?"

"My doing"

"Any more survivors?"

"Few people fled,"

"Did you stop them?"

"No," she sigh in annoyance, still all around this went very well.

"You've done well."

"I'll assume you were watching?"

"Yes, you truly appeared to be a grimm."

"It seemed I scared both White Fang and Grimm."

"You did well but don't get cocky." Krok growled slightly, his tail flicking back and forth silently. "The next target will be better prepared, next time, either kill or capture everyone." She looks back at him with a serous express there was a hint of fire in her eyes, almost like she was upset a little. The fire quickly died before her eyes returned to their red icy stare. She pulled out her scroll and began tapping away, "I'll send you the rest of the money and location tomorrow." She turns to look at him. "I send you the locations of the targets as I see fit, be ready when I do." She began to walk away but Krok stepped in front of her.

"How will I contact you?"

"I'll contact you."

"What's your goal? Sure the White Fang have been an issue but why now."

"I think you act." Krok was getting extremely annoyed with not only her constant avoiding his question, telling him what to do, and this blind obedience she wants from him. He quickly walks up to her and grabs her shoulder, staring daggers at her.

" You know what lady? You expect me to do all this for you yet won't let me know a thing? Look Branwen, I'm already in hot water with my team for coming to meet with you, so far you only presented me with money and I don't care about-" In the blink of an eye Krok was laying on his back the wind knocked out of him. Before he could sit up a boot was planted on his neck and the tip to a red sword was mere centimeters from his face. Branwen had effortlessly thrown Krok over her shoulder and now had her foot on his neck and her sword in his face. Branwen's eyes were colder than before, a scowl on her face as she looked down at Krok, still shocked by what just happened.

"I hate to repeat myself, I'll say this once." Her voice was ice cold and filled with hidden anger. "One, never touch me again, two I hate being called a liar, three, what I'm doing is for the good of everyone. I do not hold some vendetta, I want to eliminate a threat that will cost hundred of innocent lives. Try something like this again and I won't hesitate to cut you down, no matter how strong you are, you're a life time away from being able to challenge me." Krok simply stares back, he wants to lash out at her but her surprising strength and sword prevents him from acting. Her eyes loose her icy glare and removes her boot and sword from Krok. As she walks away he sits up and rubs his throat.

"Fine," Krok says, his anger barely held back as he watches her from behind.

"I assure you, the locations are where you'll learn more about yourself than I could ever teach you." She doesn't face Krok, she pulls out her sword and slashes the air, a black and red portal opens up. "This should help with your teammates, it'll take you directly to Beacon Academy. I'll stay in touch." Krok cautiously walks up to the portal, it ripples ever so slightly. Krok places a hand up to it and touches it. Suddenly he feels a foot collide with his backside and send him tumbling through the portal. For a second he felt himself fly before his feet hit solid ground. Krok's body lurches as he slowly takes in his surroundings, he standing in the Courtyard of Beacon, right in front of the statue of the huntsmen over a Grimm. Krok looks around checking that this is truly Beacon Academy.

"That's a hell of an ability." Krok says out loud, he looks up, the moon is nearly over head. Seeing the moon reminds Krok of something, something very grim. He left his teammates with nothing but a vague letter about his whereabouts and had ignored all their attempts to contact him. Krok quickly ran to their dorm room, trying to brace himself for what was to come.

* * *

"Alright, they should be asleep,"Krok quietly said to himself, as he slowly and quietly walks to the dorm room. Krok quickly removed his new armor and weapons and places them with Night's Edge. As he creeps toward the door he listens for several seconds, his Faunus hearing checking to see if the girls were awake, he didn't hear anything. He even went the extra length to check under the door, all the lights were out. Perhaps the girls got tired of waiting up for him and fell asleep. Just to be safe, Krok ever so slowly and quietly opens the door, his eyes not affected in the slightest by the dark room, as Krok looks at each one of them, they're silently laying on their beds, presumably asleep. Krok lets out a content sigh, as he turns to quietly close the door. As soon as the door shuts close the light by the window flickers on, followed by the sounds of four bodies rising up. Krok's body was frozen, they pretended to be asleep so he would have to face them.

"Look who's finally returned." A cold voice said, despite not yelling, Krok could easily sense the anger in her voice. Krok felt cold sweat run down his body, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. There was a thud, followed by footsteps walking towards him. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Wanna tell us where you were all day Kroky?" She says rather innocently, while many things race through his mind one thought prevails over them all;

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I AM ROYALLY FUCKED!"_

* * *

 **Alright Chapter 11 everyone! I will unfortunately will not be able to post a new chapter till sometime in the middle of February, so sorry for that. So for now I will leave this for all of you. Everyone thank you for all the favorites and followings, please leave a review and tell me what you think, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write. Till next time take care!**


	13. RIP Monty Oum

Hey everyone, today I feel like I need to give my condolences to a great man, a man who helped inspired me to write this fan-fiction and a man who inspired millions more, Monty Oum.

First, I'll admit, I wasn't on board with RWBY from the beginning, in fact I only heard about it after it appeared on Netflix and under a whim I watched it. Still I was amazed by the story, the characters, the world, everything! I dove into the history of RWBY re-watched it and fell in love with it. Eventually I got the idea to write this story and I feel the urge to continue it.

I never knew about Monty, hell, until I looked into RWBY I didn't know he even existed. Still, from his work I have been inspired to write so much more. I find it hard to express my emotions so people tend to think I am cold and heartless. However when I write I can describe how I feel without trouble, I use words to describe situations I never use normally and feel as if I'm in the story, as my character. I feel that Monty's passing fits this saying;

" _The flame that burns Twice as bright burns half as long"-_ _ **Lao Tzu**_ _ **,**_ _ **Te Tao Ching**_

While I understand the pain of everyone here to lose him, I don't feel this is a time to mourn. I feel this is the time to remember all his achievements, all that he created and how his light touched so many people. RWBY started off as a small seed of an idea, now it has blossomed into a massive tree with great story that keeps us at the edges of our seats, a story full of wacky, shy, funny, violent, crazy, mysterious and wonderful characters. From this seed, entire communities of fans have come together and so many smaller plants (including my own story) have sprouted from the seed that is RWBY! So to everyone reading this, today raise a glass, remembering a man who created a masterpiece that is forever expanding, a masterpiece full of lovable characters good and bad, and remember that as long as you remember the person, they will live forever in our hearts and minds!

 _ **R.I.P Monty Oum**_

 _ **June 22, 1981- February 1, 2015**_

* * *

 **art/RWBY-thank-you-Monty-Oum-512952984**

 **I do not own this photo, however I would like everyone to see it and remember how so many people were inspired by Monty's work.**

 **Take care everyone, and remember, someone is only truly dead when no one remembers them.**


	14. Chapter 12: Repercussion and Reward

Hello **everyone! First I really need to apologize for the long wait from the last actual chapter I said I would do it Mid February but I was actually shooting for Volume 3 season finale. Obviously that didn't happen. Still I hope to have a more predictable schedule from now on ( _No promises though)_.**

 **Anyway I'm happy to say this story now has over 6,600 views! I won't lie, I figured this story would flop and I would stop and give up, so thank you all** **SO** **much!**

 **Only one new review;**

 _ **Martyn-** **It's truly sad, but I'm sure where ever he is now he's watching us.**_

 **As always please; Follow, favorite, and leave a review!**

* * *

Krok could think of a thousand other place he would rather be; fighting an army of Grimm, fighting multiple Lernaeans without using any of the Dream Crusher, hell! Fighting Branwen would be better than the four pairs of eyes staring at him waiting for an explanation to his actions. Krok sat quietly on his bed, his tail swishing back and forth quickly, showing his nervousness.

" _Shit,Shit,Shit,Shit,!"_ He thinks to himself, " _what the hell should I say? "_ _ **Hey girls! Just got some mysterious letter from some sword wielding woman named Branwen who gave me a ton of money to attack a White Fang base and possibly information on my past! How was your day?"**_ Krok cringes, only making his tail sway more. Krok eyes dart to his teammates; there's the hint of anger in their eyes, most notably in Weiss, however Ruby and Yang have more of a concerned anger in their eyes.

"So… Where do I begin?" Krok says nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you leaving without a word and ignoring Ruby's attempts to contact you." Blake says in a matter of fact kind of way.

"About that… I said what I was doing."

"Which was extremely vague."

"I didn't know for sure."

"So let me see if I understand," Weiss gets up and walks in front of Krok, her arms are crossed and her face has a scowl on it. "You go somewhere, don't tell any of us where you are, meet someone who very well could have planned it as a trap, fed you false information and force you to do something that was illegal then possibly lie about your reward. Did I miss something?" Her eyes were icy cold the hint of anger slowly rising in her voice. Unfortunately she pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"More or less," Krok sighs. Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and groans.

"Do you just run head long into everything?!"

"A few times yes, this time though I about this."

"When did you hear about this?" This time it was Yang, she was sitting on her bed with her legs dangling off the side. Like her sister she has a concerned look on her face. Krok broke eye contact with her, turning his gaze to the floor,

"Yesterday,"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Who ever wrote it was particular about not telling anyone."

"Who where they?"

"I can't say,"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Krok don't you trust us?" Ruby asked staring at him with a questioning look.

"It's not that Ruby."

"Then what is it!" Weiss shouts, she points her finger in his face. "You say you trust us yet when something that's this big pops up you leave us in the dark and make us wonder where the hell you are!" Despite her shouting Krok keeps his calm expression.

"What I needed to do is frankly none of your concern Weiss." Weiss scoffed at him,

"None of my concern? No this IS my concern, in fact this is all of ours!" She makes a sweeping motion to everyone else. "If you think you can do whatever you want whenever you feel like it like you're living in the streets then you've got another thing coming."

"You done yet Ice Queen? I wouldn't expect you to understand,"

"Excuse me?!"

"What I'm doing is trying to get back what I've lost. If you're upset than fine, more hot air I have to deal with." Krok easily brushed her out of his way, he walks to the window taking in breath of fresh air.

"Krok?" Yang asks, she jumps from her bed and places a hand on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Please look at me?"

"Why?"

"How would looking in my eyes help?"

"Please," Her voice has the hint of pleading in it. He sighs and turns to look, her eyes have a concerned look in them.I want you to promise me something,everything you said is true, that you aren't lying?"

"Why would this matter-"

"Krok!" She stops him, her eyes showing the hint of annoyance. She grabs one of his wrists and holds it tightly, "Please."

"...Everything I said is true." They both lock eyes, Yang looking for any sign of deceit from him.

"Can you please tell us what you did?"

"I can't"

"If there is something that we can help you with, will you tell us." Krok is silent for a few seconds,

"I don't know."

"Can you tell us about it?"

"... yes"

"Than will you let us help you?" Krok looks away not knowing how he'll respond to her question.

"Yea, I think so," Yang smiles and gives Krok's wrist a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I'm going to hold you to what you just said alright?" She takes a step back returns to her friendly demeanor, Krok nods his head in response before turning back around.

"Sorry," the girls turn toward the Faunus who's looking out the window.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. I just hope the Intel is solid so this wasn't a waste of time."

The sound of light footsteps approaches Krok as Blake places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, just remember we're here for you alright? So don't do anything stupid that'll get you killed." She gives him a slight knock to the back of his head making him smirk a little.

"Ya! Team RWBY will always help their own!"

"Next time how about you don't do something that could get you killed or arrested? I rather not have to come and bail you out. Or better yet explain it to Ozpin or Ms. Goodwitch." Krok laughs at their reactions, this was truly an amazing team.

* * *

In the cliff side forest stood Branwen, the icy field around her along with the crystal like trees that lay dormant for the warmth of spring to re grow. Branwen walked up to the cliff side and looked at a small grave stone, she was silent as she slowly wipes the snow off to show the engraving underneath;

 _Thus kindly I Scatter_

Branwen removes her Grimm mask and looks at the gravestone,

"How long has it been since than?" She asks looking at the gravestone. "I'm still keeping an eye on the girls, you should see Ruby, she's the spitting image of you Sum. And Yang, she grown up so much, she has Tai's hair but still looks like me." Branwen sighs remember the first few times she actually held Yang.

"He's come a long way since you saw him, he's more vocal and a crap ton heavier," she laughs, "He doesn't remember anything, I don't want to risk it till I'm sure he's no longer a threat but I'll fulfill your last wish, no matter how stupid I feel it is." She kneels down and places a hand on the gravestone, the memories of her leader filling her mind of more peaceful and easier times. "I hope you were right about him," she stands up and begins to walk away, putting her mask back on " If not, I'll have to perform my duties as a huntresses, and end him." She walks away in silence, as she remembers the words underneath the top ones.

 _Summer Rose_

 _A Beautiful Flower lost to a Fallen Flame_

* * *

"Come on Jaune! I know you've got the skills to beat me!" Krok shouts and his Night's Edge is in its twin long sword form. It was sparring class and Krok was fighting Jaune. Despite the clear gap in strength Krok was using his weapon to help Juaune channel his strength and aura, however the boy was having difficulty with it.

"Krok this isn't easy for me!"

Come on! You can do it!" Krok wasn't fighting at full strength but he wouldn't give Jaune an easy victory ether. Krok's aura was still in the green while Jaune's was in the yellow. Krok rushes toward Jaune who raises his shield and sword defensively. Krok slash hits his shield however it still pushes him back, quickly followed by another strike to his sword side. Jaune steps back as the sword swishes past him, Krok continues his strike by spinning, slamming his tail into Jaune's chest. Jaune barely has enough time to block before he's sent flying back. Jaune rolls painfully before finally stopping on his back. A groan escapes his mouth as the buzzer sounds calling the match.

"Krok, that really hurt," Jaune groans as he laid on his back catching his breath. Krok places Night's Edge back on his back before walking over to Jaune and easily lifting him to his feet.

* * *

"Keep it up Jaune, you're really improving." Krok gives him a pat on the back, unfortunately it sends him tumbling to the floor in pain. "Sorry Jaune," He weakly gives a thumbs us in acceptance.

"You've gotten a lot better Jaune," Pyrrha compliments as the two teams eat their lunches together. Jaune rubs his shoulder and gives a weak laugh. "With more practice you'll become an amazing fighter."

"I could barely hold my own out there."

"Jaune, Krok isn't an easy opponent,"

"I overpower most people. Unless they can match my strength."

"Besides," Yang wraps her arm around Krok's neck. "Once you get past his strength he'll be no match for you. He already lost to Pyrrha and me, he's a softy." Krok growls at her insult, only getting a head rub as an apology. "Come on Krocky, lighten up," he just growls louder.

"Yang I swear, you and me, all out,"

"Why? I already know I can't beat you in a fight to the death. But I _can_ beat you in a duel or tournament." Yang smiles still holding onto him he only groans, knowing they would never fight like that.

"Still Krok you could use some practice as well," Pyrrha comments pulling Yang and Krok out of their world. "If your aura was higher you could easily win tournaments and more duels."

"Not to mention getting hurt less." Blake said looking up from her meal.

"It's almost like you don't _have_ any aura Krok." Weiss said giving him a questioning look.

"I have aura"

"But it's really weak,"

"What I lack in defense, I make up for in offense. I'll be fine" They all gave him the _really?_ look. Krok groans and puts his head down on the table. None of them were going to let this go. His will would break long before theirs did. Might as well save himself the trouble."Why do you people for your will upon me?"

"We don't want to see you hurt,"

"You're part of team RWBY,"

"Ozpin told us to look after you."

"You're our friend Krocky" Krok looks at his teammates seeing their expressions; Blake's caring smile, Weiss' nod with her arms crossed, Ruby's innocent smile and Yang's goofy smile and her gently squeezing his neck and head.

"Honestly Krocky what would you do without us?"

"You know, enjoy a day without _someone_ latching to me every day."

"You like it,"

"No, no I don't." Yang pouted a little before bring Krok into a full hug.

"Stop lying, you know you love it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asked as he darted around the class. Several Faunus including Velvet and Krok raised their hand. Krok raises it right away while Velvet does after a few seconds of hesitation. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" The professor states as he darts around the class in a near blur like speed. Krok's slit eyes follow the teacher as he takes several swigs from his drink, making Krok wonder if the professor doesn't add a little _kick_ to his drink.

The professor discusses the Faunus Rights Revolution, a topic that all Faunus, including Krok knew about. He continues on about battle at Fort Castle, considered the turning point in the war. Krok wonders if his and every Faunus' ancestors would be disgusted that their descendent still hadn't won equality.

As the professor lectures on Jaune is soundly asleep in the very front of the class, much to Pyrrha's dismay.

"Who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" At this moment Cardin decided to throw a large paper ball at Jaune's head and to wake him up, drawing the attention of the teacher. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Jaune's face paled as he stumbled to make up some kind of a answer, coming up short. Behind Oobleck was Pyrrha trying to give him the answer. Pyrrha tried to tell him by cupping her hands over her eyes, unfortunately this made it look like she was saying;

"Binoculars!" The entire class erupts into laughter at his answer, Krok face-palms at _both_ of them. Pyrrha should have pointed at her eyes directly instead of cupping over her eyes.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." The professor said without a hint of amusement. He than turns to Cardin who still laughing like an idiot. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

"I also see it's easier for someone to say something ignorant than admit they don't know anything." Cardin's eyes glared at him,

"What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I call things as I see them, like the fact you pick on those who won't fight back, if not you would've been planted on your ass more often. Like when you fought me." A round of laughter came from the rest of the class as Cardin's glare intensified.

"Ah! Mr. PenDragon! Care to tell us the answer? You of all people should know it!"

"Besides sharper senses and physical ability we have night vision. Most Faunus can see just as clearly at night as they can during the day." Krok turned to Cardin and smiles, "When the general attacked his inexperience showed by trying to ambush them at night, leading to his defeat and capture. Who knows, maybe if he spent less time spouting bull and more time paying attention he wouldn't be remembered as a failure. Than again, ignorant people tend to fail more." A round of laughter came from the class prompting Cardin to stand up enraged. His fists clenched tightly and his eyes trying to burn Krok alive.

"You wanna go freak?"

"Why don't you sit down? Unless you want to be kissing the floor again." Cardin began to walk toward Krok till Oobleck told him to sit down, much to his dislike. Cardin continues to glare at Krok, however it doesn't even faze him.

* * *

As class ended everyone excluding Jaune and Cardin exited the class. As Krok walks out the class he notices Pyrrha waiting for Jaune to exit the class. Krok walks up to Pyrrha and gets her attention.

"If you guys want I can break Cardin's legs." Pyrrha gives a slight laugh,

"You and me both,"

"I break his right leg and you break his left?" Pyrrha bursts into a full laughter at his idea. Krok places his hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, if you guys need anything I'll help, I'm right across from you guys." Pyrrha places her gloved hand over his own.

"Thanks, we'll be fine though Krok." Krok gave her a gentle squeeze before beginning to walk away.

"Remember, just ask."

"Krok!" He turns to look at her. "Right back at you." Krok already knew what she was referring to, about him bailing unexpectedly from Beacon while leaving a vague message to his team. Even if they weren't on the same team they were still allies and friends.

As Krok walks outside he stretches, enjoying the warm rays from the sun as he breaths in the sent of the grass and trees. As he aimlessly walks around his scroll begins to vibrate, so Krok checks it. He believed it to be from the girls however when he sees who sent it his blood chills, Branwen. Krok quickly looks around before opening the message;

 _I have left the rest of your reward in the Emerald Forest at these coordinates. Acquire it before someone else does._

Krok wastes no time with this information, he quickly heads to the lockers to pick up his armor and weapon and discover what Branwen left for him. Unknown to him four sets of eyes were watching him from a distance; silver, icy blue, amber, and Lilac. All four of the girls were watching Krok to see if he planned to bail without reasons.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ruby asks watching his pace pick up.

"He's heading to the lockers so he's probably going for his armor and stuff." Blake states keeping her eyes.

"Is he going to spar or go somewhere?"

"He looked like he had nothing planned till he saw his scroll. Most likely he's gone somewhere." Weiss says after thinking for several seconds.

"So, I have a feeling he going to see this mystery person." Yang says after a second. "As his teammates we should follow him to guarantee he doesn't get himself hurt." She says with a sly smile on her face, wanting to see who or what Krok is going to find.

"All in favor of tailing our Faunus teammate say **I**!" Ruby declares, getting no objection. "Alright let's follow him."

* * *

"Dammit Branwen! Where the hell is it!?" He shouted to no one in particular. Krok had spent the last half hour or so looking for the package she supposedly left for him. The problem was the coordinates would change every few minutes from one side of the forest to the other, meaning he was literally zigzagging all over the forest waiting for her next coordinates, annoying the _**HELL**_ out of him.

"Are you enjoying this or something? Seriously! Send me the actual directions there!" He by now switches from walking/running to jumping from tree to tree speeding things up. As he continues on his way he goes from from tree to tree he barely uses his claws forcing him to remain not only light but quick as he jumps from tree to tree. Allowing him to get from point A to B, C and D much quicker. Every once in awhile he would break a branch or have to dig his claws into the tree but he barely paid any attention to it.

After a minute of traveling like this he stopped when he heard something ahead of him. Coming to a stop on one of trees Krok listens, hearing growls and snarls, Grimm. As he quietly creeps overhead towards them he sees the pack of beowolfs. There are about 8 of them, they have yet to notice the Faunus over their heads. The beowolfs start sniffing the air causing Krok to freeze. However, they don't notice him, they instead turn in the direction he came from. They all begin snarling and growling before running off toward their target. Krok stops waiting to see what they found, before hearing the sound of gun shots, shouts and slicing of flesh. Krok quickly travels to the Grimm to see the source of the noise; the Grimm hearing his teammates.

"You have got to be kidding me." He grumbles watching the huntresses take out Grimm after Grimm. "How long have they been following me?" He asks no one in particular. The four girls quickly reduce their numbers, unfortunately not before one can call in reinforcements, changing 8 to about 13.

"Do they ever end!?" Weiss shouts as she stabs a Grimm through the chest.

"Just keep it up!" Ruby shouts quickly slicing the limbs off several Grimm attacking the next one with a quick shot through the skull. However as more came out Krok decides to join the fun. Krok jumps high from the tree he's in and lands on a large beowolf below him, killing it instantly and creating a crater below him. This drew the attention of everyone and everything.

"Krok!?" Yang cries startled.

"Don't act surprised!" He shouts back before charging into the swarm of Grimm. Krok pulls Night's Edge from his back and splits it into its double halberd form. Krok enters a dance as he slices Grimm up. For some of them Krok grabs them with his tail around their necks and spins, effortlessly breaking them. Krok then notices a larger beowolf coming at Yang who haven't noticed it yet. Krok quickly changed his weapon into two swords and throws one of the swords at it. It quickly swishes past her, thankfully missing her hair, and impales the Grimm in the shoulder causing it to cry out in pain. Krok quickly ran past her and grabs the sword as he jumps over the Grimm, dragging the sword down its back with the deep slash. With his other sword he slashs the neck, cutting its head nearly off. As Krok puts his swords away and turns a blur of yellow tackles him. Krok looks to see Yang holding him in a bear hug.

"Yang… What are you doing?' He said weakly, unable to take deep breath on the count of Yang preventing his lungs from taking in fresh air.

"Just saying thank you for that save." She said happily " Still," Yang let's Krok go allowing him to take several deep breaths of fresh air. After his breath returns to normal Yang slugs him in the arm. Krok winces at her punch, though not painful it throbs for several seconds. "Next time just warn me, you could have cut my hair."

"Right, because having to chose between you being attacked or safe with the possibility of cut hair is real tough." He grumbles as he rubs the spot she punched. " Now care to explain why you three are following me?"

"Following you!?" Ruby says with a look of shock on her face. "Why would we ever do that?"

"So why are you four so deep in the forest?" He crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow.

"Um… Well… W-we were training!" She declares after a second.

"You went far deeper than required to train instead of in the combat room?"

"Yep! Better to fight Grimm than dummies. That's why we're covered in twigs and dirt and stuff." Ruby states proudly believing Krok would believe her.

"So you all have been fighting Grimm?"

"Yep!"

"Non stop?"

"Correct!"

"Can I see your weapon and ammo reserves?"

"What?"

"May I see your weapon and ammo reserves?"

"Umm, why?" Ruby asks as she places a hand protectively on Crescent Rose.

"Just to check, if you guys had been fighting Grimm. There would be some signs on your weapons, plus your ammo should be low, unless you guys were just following me for some reason." His tail slowly swishes back and forth slowly, while the color leaves Ruby face. "If you guys were following me you were probably struggling to keep up with me, which would explain all the twigs and leaves on you four." He takes a few steps closer to them seeing them all lose the color in their faces. "That also mean your weapons would be fairly clean and your ammo supply would be nearly full. Which means, you just lied to me Ruby. But you wouldn't do that would you Ruby?" His pupils dilate becoming tighter and more menacing. Ruby doesn't look him in the eyes, instead turning her attention to her feet as she shifts uncomfortably.

"We were following you." Ruby said, still not making eye contact.

"Why?"

"We saw you read something on your scroll before running off to the lockers." Blake said drawing the attention away from Ruby. "We figured it was from your contact so we decided to follow you to see who or what you were after." Her Amber eyes clashing with his golden ones. While his pupils did return to normal they was still the hint of annoyance in them.

"So you four have been following me since I left to get the message? That explains the multiple locations all over the forest."

"Wait that wasn't your idea?"Weiss asks, pulling twigs from her hair and combat skirt.

"They wanted to me loose you four, either that or they enjoy screwing with me."

"Who's they?" She asks with clear annoyance in her voice. Krok simply stares at her before turning to walk in the direction that he came from. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To do what I came here for, see what they want." Krok quickly scales one of the trees before jumping from tree to tree.

"Krok!" He hears Yang shouts, still he doesn't stop. Instead as he darts from tree to tree he leaves deep gashes in the trees, signaling where he's going, only Yang would be looking for them. While he continues onward Krok realizes the scroll isn't vibrating, meaning this could be the final location. Krok keeps going till he comes across a massive cliff side. Krok pulls out his scroll and looks at it, the signal hasn't changed, directly in front of him, on the top of the cliff.

"Great, on top of a god damn cliff. Should have known." Krok complains while he plans to scale the cliff side. Before he can touch it his teammates come stumbling out of the trees. There are more leaves in their hair and they're all exhausted, except for Ruby. "I see you four are persistent." Krok states without looking at them.

"You did leave us a trail to follow Krocky." Yang said with a little snicker. "Why?"

"I'm annoyed at you four for following me. But I'm not exactly pissed at you four." Yang smiles and walks towards Krok.

"See? It's not like we-" As she reaches her hand out to place on Krok's shoulder but he quickly takes a step away from her.

"Of course, this is two steps back in the trust department."

"You're one to talk about trust Mr. sneak off in the middle of the day for some shady reason or another." Weiss counters not wanting to give Krok the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"You're the ones who want me to trust you four. I never once said trust me." Ignoring their looks Krok faces the cliff side again; the cliff is at least four times the height of the trees, the surface has natural outlets that would make climbing bare handed much easier. Still if he really wanted to he could simply extend his claws and scale it that way. Krok looks back to the rest of team RWBY, would they still follow him up the cliff even if it wasn't easy for them?

"Krok," He turns to face his younger leader walking up to him while she could now look him in the eye she would from time to time look down or away from Krok. "I'm sorry we followed you." She continues to shift from foot to foot nervously, "I-We, we wanted to know who was hiring you for these jobs and, just to know you aren't putting yourself in serious danger."

"That's not what I'm upset about Ruby, it's the fact you told me a bold face lie and thought I would believe it." Krok's eyes narrowed causing her to look away. "I'll admit I haven't told you guys everything but I'll simply not talk about it, not lie to you." Krok steps closer to Ruby, forcing her to look up at him slightly. "I you want me to trust you, don't lie to me. I would much rather hear the truth and be upset than you lying to me, getting caught and me getting more upset." She weakly nods her head, still looking down. Krok sighs, he than puts his hand on her head causing her to look up in surprise.

"Krok?"

"First I not mad, just disappointed. You're a good person and a great leader Ruby, so act like it. Second... you make it ridiculously hard to stay disappointed at when you do the look." Ruby smiles a little, knowing the look was her giving off her best puppy dog face, something that had proven to be a weakness to him.

"Maybe I should teach it to Yang?"

""That would be the most horrible and irresponsible thing to do Ruby, Don't." Ruby laughs a little at Krok expression, both knowing how Yang would abuse her new power on Krok.

"So am I forgiven?" Krok sighs before giving her a small smile.

"Forgiven for now." Ruby's smile instantly grew larger before she hugged Krok, completely startling the Faunus. "Would you stop?" He asks, his voice cracking a little.

"Nope." She said happily, hearing Krok's heat speed up from the contact.

"Come on Ruby, off, off, off." Krok gently begins prying Ruby from his body, much to the amusement to the rest of his team. "Are your four going to follow me up?"

"I don't think any of us could really scale that."

"Weiss, couldn't you make glyphs so we can all run up the side?" Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose at her leader's question.

"None of us can run fast enough it to work Ruby. Even if we all could I don't have enough energy to make the required amount."

"So basically you four are stuck here." Krok asks walking toward the cliffside.

"How do you plan on getting up there?"

"Simple, climb." Krok said in a manner of fact way, unfortunately this gave Yang an idea how they all could get up the cliff together.

"Hey Krok, are you strong?"

"Of course, I have thrown several large grimm before."

"Meaning you could easily carry one of us right?"

"Of course, wait- you want me to carry you four up there one at a time." Blake had caught onto Yang's plan and decides to edge Krok on even more.

"I mean unless one of us it too much." Blake said feigning innocence. "If you can't carry all of us we understand." Her plan worked, Krok crosses his arm and glares at her.

"Can't?! Please! You make it sound like you four are super heavy. In fact I probably could carry all four of you up the cliffside!" Blake and Yang both smile, seeing as their plan worked. Krok upon realization that opted himself to haul all of them up, at the same time. "Fuck me," he swore realizing his mouth got the better of him. Yang walks up to him and places an arm around his neck.

"Dinner first Krocky." She smiles, much to his annoyance.

* * *

"So let me see if I get this," a man said walking in front of several White Fang troops. He wore a white suite with a black bowler hat. His orange hair covers his right eye and he walks with a cane with a red end, Roman Torchwick. Roman looks at the four survivors from a recent raid on one of their warehouses. All the other members were either dead or captured, not to mention he lost hundreds of pounds of dust, not cheap or easy to steal that much mind you. "You were attacked by a Grimm, or whatever." They all nodded, still terrified from Krok's raid and ferocity. "You then let the Grimm out and because you were a bunch of headless chickens they end up attacking you as well! Did I miss something?"

"That thing could breath fire, and was strong, really strong."

"Enough to rip the mask of a Ursa Major off like nothing." The four nodded with the analysis.

"And then there's that." Roman took a long drag of his cigar, slowly exhaling to enjoy the feel and to keep calm. "Anything else? Come on, say everything."

"It was really smart. Like it knew how to fight."

"Grimm don't exactly have to be train in fighting to kill someone. Ask all your siblings that got cocky with them." The four White Fang members tense slightly. Remembering how when they first started using the Grimm how so many of them had been killed. Many felt it was suicide to use them but their strength was invaluable.

"What I mean sir," one said holding back his anger, "the way it moved was to fluid for Grimm, it punched, kicked, spun and stuff. That damn thing was too smart to be a Grimm."

"So, according to you, we have a Grimm impostor that looks, acts, and kills like a Grimm. You're right, so suspicious!" Roman said sarcastically. The one White Fang member stood up and angrily glares at Roman

"You weren't there! That thing whether Grimm or no was a fucking demon! It cut us down like it was nothing! It enjoyed it, like we were toys all of us! That thing killed my brothers and sisters, don't you Dare insult them human!" Before he could continue roman held the end of his cane under his chin, pressing it hard.

"Temper, temper, temper." Roman said with his normal sarcasm. "I swear you lot can be true animals, so perhaps I should train you like a dog, and punish you for lashing out at your master." Roman presses the cane harder against the faunus, daring him to move. After a second he pulls it away and laughs, "However I am an ever busy man! So we'll have to conclude this next time!" His face quickly became serious and looks at the rest of them. "Get yourselves cleaned up. I want a detailed report on what the hell happened." He than waves them off. As they walk away Roman takes another long drag before putting his cigar out with the end of his cane. "Dammit, should probably tell Cinder. She is not going to be happy." Roman walks to the conference room. He dials for cinder before connecting it to the large screen. After a second she picks up, her red short dress is the most obvious point of her, the shoulder parts glow a dull orange like the fire she uses. Her long raven hair covers her left eye, leaving her right amber eye exposed glowing like her shoulder.

"What do you want Roman?" Her voice is cold and calculating, always keeping Roman on edge when they talked.

"Ah! Cinder I have some new that you'll want to hear. You remember how I told you about the attack? Well, apparently those that escaped said it was a new grimm or something." Cinder looks at him, taking in everything he said.

"What did it look like?"

"The said it had the bone like mask of grimm, has a tail with hooks on it, double jaw, horns on its head and about 6'0."

"Small for a grimm,"

"True but apparently it managed to wipe out over 30 White Fang and all the grimm in the warehouse." Cinder's eyes widen a little, she had a better grip with the grimm they were using, no grimm matched that description.

"Roman is there video of the attack?"

"They're going over it as we speak."

"Good, update me when you have confirmed its identity. If it's a grimm capture it, if not still capture it. I feel it may be far more useful alive than dead."

"Ya, it beat at least 30 White Fang along with all the grimm, I think we may need more help." Cinder smiles the amber of her dress and fire glow gold, sending a chill down Roman's spine.

"Well then, it's a good thing I called for some assistance."

"What kind?"

"The kind that _LOVES_ to hunt your kind." A voice said from behind Roman, he whirled around and pointed his cane at the voice coming face to face with Meuzrug. Roman backed away a little seeing the grimm that was about twice his height. It clicked its jaws happily seeing the look of fear on his face.

"Careful Roman, fear is something that attract Grimm."

"Me afraid of it?"

" _This one_ is known as Meuzrug _Lady_ Cinder." It gives a slight curtsy with it small arms, its jaws clicking every few second.

"Meuzrug, glad to see you've arrived on time."

" _This one_ arrived with slight trouble _Lady_ Cinder. Prey for _this one_ to enjoy!" Meuzrug cackles recalling the team of huntsmen it devoured.

"Good, I have a task for you."

" _This one_ will follow your instructions."

"We have an unknown assailant who has raided one of our bases, I want you to find it, determine if it is Grimm or not, than capture it and bring it here." Meuzrug smiles and bares its teeth.

" _This one_ shall bring this attacker before your feet, _Lady_ Cinder." Cinder smiles as she watches Meuzrug quickly exit the room,

"Roman," he quickly turns to face her, "Make sure everything proceeds on schedule I will be coming soon."

"Of course Cinder." She than hung up leaving Roman to manage things for now.

* * *

 **Alright everyone Chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it, next chapter showing what Branwen left Krok and when Meuzrug will come for Krok. Thank you everyone for the support! Please leave a review, follow and favorite!**

 **Also I made a poll on my page for my next story please vote, I will leave it up for a while. So please everyone continue to support this and as always, Take Care!**


	15. Chapter 13: Pandora's Box

**Hello everyone! I originally planned to post this earlier however I figured I would save it for the first day of March, start this month off strong! Several announcements I need to make so thank you for reading this;**

 **1) Over 8,000 views, 51 Followers, 38 Favorites, and 10 reviews! Thank you everyone so much for all the support and love to this story!**

 **2)I have become a co-writer with** ** _Hareta Kuso_ on his story _The Amnesiac Huntsmen_ so I recommend you all give it a shot we just started it but several people seem to like it.**

 **3) To help develop my skills at writing I posted a poll of a secondary story I will work on, only two votes so far so please cast your vote.**

 **As always please favorite, follow and leave a revi** **ew! I will respond to all reviews posted, so** **with this I present ch 13!**

* * *

"Can you hurry up? This is extremely uncomfortable!" The white-haired heiress complained.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm not a taxi service so I don't come with cushions and seat warmers." The crocodile faunus replied, obviously annoyed.

"Climb faster than!"

"Easier said than done."

"Weren't you the one who said, _I could carry all four of you!?_ " Weiss said mocking Krok's voice.

"Yea _carry,_ not quickly transverse a mother fuckin' cliffside." Krok and Weiss went back and forth with each other as Krok carries the four girls. Ruby was piggybacking on his shoulders, with her legs dangling in front. Blake and Yang were holding onto his arms with their legs on his waist and around a leg. Finally Weiss was dangling below with Krok's tail around her waist. Krok uses Night's Edge in its two sword form for extra grip. While all of them were still light, he had to go slower or else they could lose their balance, and he than he would lose his balance.

"Ruby! How much further?" Weiss asks swaying slightly in the wind. Ruby looks up and kicks her legs a little. Thankfully his leader was small and light, however her constant leg kicking and rubbing down his face with her stockings was getting annoying for Krok.

"Umm… About five for minutes?" She answers, not sure of the time it would take for Krok to make the upward trek.

"So Krocky,you starting to regret letting your mouth get ahead of your brain?" Yang asks knowing Krok was annoyed from all the contact. Krok simply hisses in reply. Unlike Blake Yang was pretty much hugging him. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, however Krok could barely see her face over Ruby's thigh.

"You alright Krok?" Blake asks seeing the annoyed look on his face. Krok sighs deeply,

"Just annoyed, I'll be fine Blake." He said as he climbs onward.

"Hey Krok?" Ruby asks looking down at Krok. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you ask Ruby."

"Are you alright with us coming with you?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I planned to show you four what they sent me, no because I wanted to be the first to see it."

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?"

"Money and half of a set of coordinates." Krok answers.

"Only half?"

"The first set were given before I took the contract." Ruby shifts slightly, still upset slightly that Krok wouldn't reveal where he went to and what he did.

"How do you know they aren't fake?" Blake asks

"She right, someone could have easily given you a bogus set of coordinates. You wouldn't realize it was fake till you went there." Yang notes hoping what they could find to be a true help to Krok instead of a wild goose chase.

"True but I was given money up front so I don't believe they would pay me for a job with fake coordinates. Still I would rather have some idea of what I going to find before dragging you guys in." Yang pats Krok's back gently,

"Come on Krok, we're with you on this! Just asks us alright?" Krok feels her eyes staring at him, why does she have an effect on him, even if it's slight flutter of his heart? He dismisses the thought as he continues us.

"How much further!" Weiss asks annoyed

"A little bit longer your highness." Krok grumbles,

"Seriously hurry up!"

"You know if you knew you were going to be this antsy maybe you should have taken Krok offer Weiss." Ruby states.

"Unfortunately her royal highness thought I would look up her skirt as we climbed and she can't hold on for long."

"Hey it's a Combat Skirt!"

"Ya!" Ruby shouts giving Weiss an air five. Krok simply grumbles at her correction.

"Fine, your combat skirt, still it's not like I can or want to see what under there. Ruby have I tried to look under your skirt?"

"It's a Combat skirt Krok."

"Not caring, well?"

"Nope, not once. He only looked up at the cliff and at my face."

"See? Now stop thinking I'm a pervert or something ice queen."

"Would you stop with the nickname you brute?!" She said giving the back of his head (and subsequently Ruby's butt) a cold anger filled glare. Krok didn't really care though.

"Sure, when you stop acting like you're royalty, ice queen." Krok could feel Weiss shaking in anger at the continued insult.

"Come on you two! Stop it!" Ruby yells angry at both of them for the continued bickering.

"Why am I in trouble you dunce?!" Weiss complained.

"Can you go one day without insulting someone?" Krok questioned.

"Why don't you be quiet you over sized lizard!"

"Because this over sized lizard is holding you up. So I suggest you-What The?!" In the middle of his scolding Krok felt someone's hand squeeze his butt, of course without looking he knew it was Yang. "What the hell Yang?!"

"I've got no idea of what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"You're the only one here who can and would grab my ass. Are you that bored!?" He yelled, pissed off at the blonde.

"Maybe…" She said innocently. Krok growls lowly as he quickens his pace up. "By the way Krok, you butt is _really_ nice." Krok cries out in annoyance as his speeds picks up, causing Yang to laugh at his obvious embarrassment.

* * *

After a few more minutes Krok reaches the top. First he lets Ruby climb off and onto solid ground, next Blake and Yang before finally himself and Weiss, much to her annoyance.

"Great! Now my cloths are a complete mess! You couldn't have done a better job at getting me up the cliffside?!" Weiss whined, seeing the condition of her clothes.

" _Geeze, thank you Krok! I know you wanted to come out here alone and than tell up but you're so forgiving for us following you **and** lying to you! Than you carrying all four of us over the side of a cliff with my constant **Bitching** about your tail not being comfortable because I thought you were a pervert and would look up my skirt! You're so amazing and patient Krok!" _ Eh, no problem, it was nothing." He said in a mocking tone, further drawing the anger of the heiress.

"First of all if you weren't always hiding stuff we wouldn't have had to lie to you or follow you through this forsaken forest! Second I don't want to be here dealing with some disgusting, ill mannered, thieving, lying, beast! I have a hundred better things I could be doing instead of following you for this mystery person who probably just used you because you're too dense to notice! Third I am leagues, better than you, the fight on the rooftop was a fluke, you couldn't beat a single one of us so stop acting like you're some hotshot you over sized salamander! Fourth for the last time this is a Combat Skirt! Seriously does this look like a regular skirt?! Are you as dense as you appear!? GET IT RIGHT YOU OVER GROWN GECKO!" She screams, causing all of them (particularly Blake) to wince at the shrill volume. Krok rubs his ears, feeling his skull ring a little. Krok looks down at her, the anger still in her eyes.

"You done yet? Seriously for someone as small as you you've got a serious set of lungs. Now if you're done I need to find what I was left. Than you can do whatever her royal highness feels like doing. Hell, you can stay at the dorm while we investigate the location ice queen. Also still don't care." Krok then walks away as he walks away one of his feet are encased in ice, as Krok turns Weiss has Myrtenaster pointed at his throat. Krok eyes the rapier at his throat, the skinny blade just barely touching his throat. Ruby, Yang, and Blake quickly prepare to stop Weiss however Krok stops them with a simple hand gesture, telling them to wait. "My, my, are you looking for a fight?" Krok asks in a level tone.

"You wanna know something? I've reached my limits with you Krok! You're the one person who's annoyed me more than Jaune with his attempts to go out with me, I hope you're happy!"

"Eh, not that big of an achievement ice queen." Weiss presses the tip of Myrtenaster to Krok's throat, the blade presses just above his adam's apple, forcing his head back a little.

"Did your parents never teach you manners? Or did you never have parents to begin with? If they're anything like you they probably left you without looking back. Probably figured you were a waste to care for." The three girls were all shocked at Weiss' words,

"Careful Schnee, you're walking a thin line now." Krok warned, his voice lacked any anger in it, almost like was bored.

"Why should I? As you were so keen before, I'm the one in control. So tell me Krok, did your parents truly love you or did that want to go through the trouble of caring for you." Krok was starting to get annoyed with her, he could feel the fires billowing up inside of him like a volcano, and if she didn't stop he would erupt. "You go on about how important your memories are, have you ever thought they did that to you so they could stay hidden? Perhaps you're more similar to them than you think; empty words and filled with hot air." With that Krok finally snaps. In the blink of an eye Krok removes Myrtenaster from his neck, knocks it from her hand, breaks free from the ice and has a hand around Weiss' neck. She lets out a slight gasp as Krok effortlessly lifts her into the air. His grip is tight enough that she won't escape but loose enough to allow air into her lungs. As she looks him in the eyes her blood runs cold. His pupils have shrunken to where they're just a thin line and the expression on his face is clearly angry.

"Tell me Schnee, who's in control now?" He asks, his voice cold and clear, making sure everything he will say gets across to her. "Since you feel like talking about my parents let's focus on yours. Tell me did they love you or were you simply a nuisance? You probably got everything you asked for just so you could stay out of the way. The great Weiss Schnee, never loved by anyone so she becomes the ice queen to cover up her loneliness." Weiss' eye widened, slightly in anger at his words but as well in fear. The girls have seen enough, they walk over to separate the two.

"Alright that's-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He roars, causing all of them to stop in their tracks, Krok's eyes are nearly lines, his mouth baring his teeth in a snarl. If they came closer there would be trouble. As soon as he's sure they'll hold their ground Krok turns to Weiss who shrinks in his grasp.

"You feel just because your family earns their money off the blood and sweat of others somehow makes you soo much better than everyone else, let me give you a reality check." He brings her closer to his face till there meer inches apart from each other. As she stares back into his eyes she begins to shake in fear.

"Krok-"

"Shut your mouth." He doesn't yell this time, however Weiss feels all the alarms ringing inside of her as he ever so slightly tightens his grip. "One don't you EVER talk about my parents like that again, two if you point your weapon at me like that ever again I'll see that as a challenge for an all out fight, and I won't hold back. You four may be able to beat me in play combat but in a real fight, you would all lose, i always hold back unless it's against the grimm so don't challenge me. Three I have no memories, that's why I'm hell bent on finding the lost parts, at least you remember you parents even if they weren't there for you. For all I know they could be searching for me, dead, or like you said abandoned me. I do whatever's required to know the truth and be satisfied with whatever I discover whether good or bad." Krok unceremoniously drops her causing her to land on her butt. Weiss simply stares into his eyes, while the pupils and irises are still shrunken his face has returned to a cold and uncaring look. "Four I still don't care what you call that. If I want to call it a skirt it shall be called a skirt." Krok then turns around and heads to the other three girls. All of them had looks of shock on their face at the little scene that went down.

"Krok-" Yang starts but is silenced as Krok holds his hand up, not wanting to talk.

"Did you find what was left here?" Ruby walks in front of Krok and holds out a box with metal edges and deep red and black swirls covering the surface. On the front is a small circle, the only way to open this would be if you had the right aura or simply cracked the box open. Krok picks the box up and looks at Ruby. Her eyes have a concerned, sad look in them. Krok gently places one of his hands on the top of her head, "Thanks," Krok removes his hand and begins to walk away.

"Krok, where are you going?" Ruby asks the worry clear in her voice.

"I'm heading back now, I need to blow some steam." Krok doesn't turn to look at them as he quickly scales one of the trees and silently rushes onward, his teammates more split up than ever before.

" One step forward, two steps back." Ruby says with sadness,at time she could feel a breakthrough, at others, they seemed to get nowhere with Krok .

"I know sis, I'll talk to him later." Yang places her hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. Out of all in the group Blake and her probably have the best relationship with Krok. Plus Yang was positive she could calm the raging beast.

* * *

As Krok continues on he slays whatever Grimm is unfortunate enough to cross his path. He makes the kills quick and clean, showing his claws through the skull before beheading the grimm. Still Krok doesn't feel any more relieved than when he left the girls. Krok feels his fire burning hotter and hotter as he thinks of what Weiss said to him. At the best of times he could stand her, but now? He wants to take all three of his dream crushers and blast them at her. Her constant superiority complex and feeling she had the right to boss him around was testing his limits. While he could deal with her usual insults her talking crap about his parents was something he would not stand. Even if she pissed him off he wouldn't talk ill of her parents.

"Dammit the hell," he swears as he continues on, he extends his claws and leaves deep slashes in the sides of the trees. As he passes each tree he slashes them, some burning slightly from his fire seeping out. A Beowolf rushes at Krok believing him to be oblivious. As it gets closer it opens it jaws preparing to strike, however Krok quickly smacks him away with his tail. "Piss off," he mutters as the Grimm flies into a tree and lands with a painful thwack. The Grimm lays there in shock and pain as Krok walks on, not even bothering to finish off the grimm. As Krok walks off the grimm gets back onto its feet at rushes at Krok only to be smacked again. Krok keeps walking, unfazed by the young grimm's resilience and determination. In a normal situation he might react differently but now? If he didn't leave soon, he would probably set the entire forest on fire, if this grimm didn't die quietly.

"Maybe seeing what Branwen left me might calm me." Before Krok can leave the grimm tries to slash at him. This time Krok doesn't move, instead he holds his arm up blocking the strike.

"You simply must persist?" The grimm stares at Krok, his face in the same emotionless stare as when he finished with Weiss. He quickly grabs the arm and flips the grimm on its back.

"You could have lived if you simply fled but nope! You just had to keep trying to kill me even though the gap in our strength is clear as day." Krok swiftly kicks the elbow of the grimm and snaps it into the opposite direction. The grimm lets out a howl of pain as Krok tightens his grip.

"Who know maybe you could've lived to become a real menace but now, you will die here because you picked the wrong time to fuck with me!" Krok grabs its good arm and slowly begins to pull, feeling the muscles and skin try to resist. As he continues to pull the Beowolf cry out in more pain as the flesh begin to ever so slightly give way. Krok doesn't stop though, with more and more pull the tears become larger till he gives one final tug, ripping its arm completely off leaving nothing behind. The grimm roars in pain at the loss of its limb, black blood pouring out like a small fountain. Uncaringly Krok kicks the grimm onto its back and walks next to it.

" How pathetic, you are but a mere pup, challenging a seasoned veteran." Krok's tail wraps around the grimm's neck and lifts him up, they're both about the same height so Krok lifts him up higher. "You should have run when you had the chance, but I'll give you this," Krok quickly lengthens his claws and buries his entire forearm into the grimm's chest. "You've let me blow off some steam, so thanks." Krok lets loose all the pent up fire and anger inside of him and lets it loose into the grimm's chest. The area begins to glow a low red color and quickly spreads while turning a bright yellow color. The grimm struggles to escape but Krok's tail is unyielding. As the fires begin to spread further, the smell of burning flesh fills the air; however, unlike cooked meat you eat this smells vile, like rotting flesh mixed with sulfur and rotting eggs. As the grimm's body burns more and more fire begins to catch on its fur while the flesh closest to Krok's arm begins to blacken and flake away. It's movements slow down as the fires finally consume it and turn the corpse into ashes.

Krok takes a deep breath, that had certainly helped and felt really good. While he was still upset, for not being able to retrieve the package, and at Weiss, he felt much better. The feeling of all that fire and anger inside of him just rushing out felt like he had deflated a little like a hot air balloon without valves to release heat. With his mood vastly improved he picks up speed and heads back to Beacon, awaiting to open his prize.

* * *

By the time he finally returns back to Beacon the sun is nearly set, the sun radiating tiny rays of crimson light as the night begins to take over the sky. By now most students are either eating, in the library or back in their dorms. Krok, wanting to guarantee none of the girls would interrupt him quickly heads for the roof. Once again the air feels wonderful up here, already the massive shattered moon looms overhead, it's many fractions floating near the massive celestial body. Krok returns his gaze to the small box in his hands, all that Branwen had promised for now will be in this box. What if the girls were right, maybe she was just using him and planned to give him bogus coordinates to lead him on a wild goose hunt? Only one way to find out.

"Time to open Pandora's box" Krok mutters to himself, he places his hand over the small hole in the front and focuses his aura on his hand. The box seems to suck it up before it reacts. Several lines begin to glow a neon blue, they slowly creep across the box before they suddenly stop. Then the sound of gears turning and whirling inside of the box is heard, after several seconds of internal movement the box falls silent. Krok stares intently for several seconds before slowly reaching a hand and and touching it. As his finger makes contact the lid splits open into four sections and opens up like a pyramid. The four points begin to glow before they project an image,a map of Remnant. Atlas, Mistra, Vacuo, Vale, Menagerie,Patch, Vytal and even the dark continent Imend, all of them were here. As Krok looks closely at the map, staring deeply at the great detail that Branwen went into making this. The map has exquisite details the forests, mountains, snowy fields, hills, even cities and the dark continent of Imend. As Krok looks at the map he notices the contents inside the box. Reaching his hand inside he pulls out 5 lien cards, each worth 10,000 this time. Krok then finds a note with coordinates. Krok's eyes look over the coordinates before reading the note;

 _Your payment along with a bonus for proving you can keep your mouth shut on the important detail and some I got from the White Fang base. Here are the rest of the coordinates, this should help you find part of what you're looking for. Once you're finished get rid of this letter._

 _RB_

Krok quickly rereads the letter before lighting one of the corners and letting it scatter in the wind. Krok finds a small key pad and enters part of the coordinates before putting the part he originally had into the machine. The machines than whirls to life as two line, one over latitude and the other over longitude, begin to criss cross Remnant before both lines stop at an intersection. Krok looks at the spot, it's in Vale several miles south into the wilderness, meaning deep in grimm territory and greater risk of stronger specimen appearing. Still, Krok could handle himself.

"If I had to, I'd do this myself. Though having the rest of team RWBY would be extremely helpful. Still, I did say I would tell them the details after I look over it myself, plus after my last dip and dash I highly doubt they will let me out of their sights that easily, plus four huntresses in grimm territory is a higher survival rate."

"That's something we can both agree on Mr. PenDragon." Krok whirls around in complete surprise, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch are standing in front of the door. Krok quickly stands up as the headmaster walks over to him, his cane making clicks along with Goodwitch's heels.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, professor, Ms. Goodwitch?" Krok asks rather casually.

"I came to do what any good headmaster would do, check on his students, particularly one who mysteriously didn't show up for class yesterday." Krok, eyes widened slightly, noting got past this man does it?

"What makes you say that? I might have been under the weather."

" Young man, do you truly believe we would believe such a bold face lie?" Glynda asks, her arms crossed and a very upset expression on her face.

"Glynda, it's alright." Ozpin said, calming his partner. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't think anything of it, however several things made me quite suspicious. When I saw team RWBY and asked about you, they seemed extremely conflicted. When I tried to gain more details they said you were feeling sick so you would be missing classes." Ozpin then pulls out his scroll and taps on it for several seconds. "Top that with a medical report of several men being hospitalized by a, and I quote, a scaly, demonic monster with inhuman strength then finally, the raid on the white fang base. Along with a recurring sight among all the members; a grimm that was about 6'0, long tail and could catch weapons in its mouth. If my memory serves correct didn't you do that with Ms. Nikos? Glynda that Krok who did that right?"

"Sir, with all due respect we know all know it was him. Enough of this game of yours." Glynda said giving the headmaster an annoyed look. Ozpin simply sighs,upset at his partner's lack of humor or fun. In a second Ozpin's face changed from upset to its normal serious expression.

"Are these reports wrong Mr. PenDragon?" I stare at Ozpin, how easy it would be to tell the truth, to reveal everything he knew about Branwen, still she held his meal tickets in her hands.

"The whole faking sick thing and hospitalizing those thugs," Krok puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Guilty."

"And the White Fang attack?"

"I can't really say, I didn't even know there was a recent raid of one."

"Young man! Lying to a professor is something that will not be tolerated!" Glynda said, the anger clearly rising in her voice. Ozpin places his free hand onto her shoulder, effectively calming the blonde glasses wearing huntress.

"You said you can't say. Did you mean you _can't_ say, or you _won't_ say?" The headmaster asked with a questioning look.

"I said can't, but as of now, both." Krok's tail slowly swishes back and forth behind him, almost in a figure eight style. Ozpin and Krok study each other, he knew what he meant when he asked if he can't or won't. That's why he chose can't originally. Still Ozpin wasn't done, not by a long shot. Still, as of right now he was probably on thin ice with Ozpin, perhaps showing him the coordinates might win over some favor. "While I can't give you any real details, I can show you where I planned on going." Both Ozpin and Glynda raise an eyebrow at Krok's offer. He steps to the side allowing them full view of the map. The headmaster and Glynda are visibly shocked at the they been there before or was there more to it?

"Who gave you these coordinates, Mr. PenDragon?"

"The person who I met when I vanished for a day. That's all I can say sir, I'm sorry." Krok and Glynda both stare at the map again, they had seen this somewhere else as well. "So, what's my punishment? " Ozpin raises an eyebrow at Krok,

"Pardon?"

I'm not telling you everything, broke the rule of having them with me all the time and did possibly illegal things all in the pursuit of my own gain. Do you plan to kick me out?" Ozpin stares intently at him for several seconds, he than smiles slightly at Krok.

"No." Now it was Krok's turn to be shocked,

"No?"

"No, while I admit all those things are correct I can tell several thing; you said you can't tell, not you won't. This leads me to believe whoever contracted you want to keep their goals and their identity a secret. The location on the map is somewhere where you wouldn't have been able to find it on your own, this is somewhere from before your time. Finally we both know who was responsible for the raid." Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes lock onto Krok, both watching his tail swaying in full figure eights as he waited to hear what they had to say. "Despite there being an unknown grimm who attacked the base there's a surprising lack of fatalities from it. The few that there were came from ether recognized species or from gun shots, almost like it was avoiding needless blood slaughter." Krok gives a slight smirk

"It's scary how smart and inquisitive you are, I feel like you came up here with the sole purpose of hearing me say yes to all of this."

"Possibly but I won't say."

"You _won't_ or you _can't_ sir?"

"I said won't but both work." Krok laughs a little, Ozpin truly was an anomaly, still he seemed to enjoy this game of "chess" he plays. " Now about these coordinate." Krok raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what his plans were. "I would normally forbid a single student, no matter how strong, to go on a mission that far out into grimm territory. However I feel you will be someone who would go against my wishes."

"No matter how reckless or dangerous it is." Glynda adds, readjusting her glasses.

"So why not instead of you breaking the rules, I bend them?" Both Glynda and Krok stare at Ozpin, wondering what the man plans to accomplish. He begins to quickly tap on his scroll for several seconds. Suddenly Krok's scroll begins to vibrate, as he pulls it out his eyes widen; Ozpin made it an official mission.

"Sir, you?"

"Mr. PenDragon at these coordinates is an abandoned facility, I need you to investigate this. Under normal circumstances we would send an experienced group of huntsmen but I think you'll do fine." Ozpin then turns toward the door Glynda right besides him.

"Professor Ozpin sir, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you need have yet to find out the true secrets of that place." As he walks to the door, Krok studies the mission, "Also, tell Branwen I wish to speak with her soon, I want to catch up with a former student of mine." Krok whirled around in complete shock, had he let her name slip somewhere? "Mr. PenDragon, tell her using her portals on my campus to deliver you back isn't something I would miss." He gives a light chuckle as the two professors exit. As much as Krok wants to linger on how he figured out Branwen was his contact he returns his gaze to the mission, as he reads over it, his eyes widen, they quickly turn to shock, disbelief, then anger, pure unadulterated anger.

"Ozpin, I take it back, you're still a sly manipulative bastard." Krok eyes linger on the part of participants, there needs to be nine people for him to do this mission, " _Any less than nine people automatically makes the mission nul and void, eliminating all expenses, aid, and passage to the mission area."_ Krok grips the railing and crushes part of it in his grasp. He needed eight other people to come with him, so much for a solo mission. "Great, need nine, and I happen to know eight more." Krok lets out a groan/roar in frustration.

"Just great…now I need to ask the girls and team JNPR for help. You must love forcing me to play this team building crap don't you Ozpin?"

* * *

 **Alright! looks like multiple Pandora's boxes were opened! Next chapter will be out in a week or two _but_ to make up for the delay I'll make it a long one, possibly 9,000 words or so. As always Thank you all very much for the support! And remember I will give a shout out to any and all reviews written before the next chapter. Also if you have questions message me, I'll reply with in a 3-4 hour period. As always please Favorite, follow and leave a review!**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	16. Chapter 14: First Steps Towards the Past

**Hello Everyone! I finished this a lot earlier than I originally planned (Thanks in large part to _Hareta Kuso_ who I'm a co-writer in his story **_**The Amnesiac Huntsman)**_ **I was able to finish this chapter much sooner than planned. Do note, I may not be able to produce more chapters at this speed _and_ this is one of the few chapters that will reach over 9,000 words, nearly 10,000! Most will be between 5-8 thousand words. Now! To all of you, the last chapter had over 8,000 views, how many are there now?**

 **IT'S OVER 9,000! _(Yes I had to do that, right now its 9,613)_ As always I am forever appreciative to all of my readers and everyone who follows, favirotes, and leaves a Review. All help me more than you can imagine. As always replies to the Reviews since Ch 13;**

 _ **DragonicNative;**_ **Thank you first of all for reviewing again, second thank you for the compliment! I sometimes am better at dialog and descriptions, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **_Kakeru244;_ I figured since the moment I thought of Raven being the letter sender I was wondering when someone was going to review saying _It's Raven!"_ But I did make it pretty obvious,**

 **Remember** **; I gladly thank** ** _Hareta Kuso_ for helping me finish this on time and proof read it, so please show support for him by reading our stories, my poll is still open for all to use, and please write a review, favorite, and follow this story! Now please enjoy the longest chapter so far; Ch 14!**

* * *

Krok stood in front of the doors to team RWBY and JNPR, he needed all eight of them to say yes to this mission, if not then Ozpin would never allow him to go on this mission. Ruby, Yang and Nora would be easy to convince, they always loved a challenge. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake would be more cautious, but he should be able to convince them if he tells how important this was to him. Weiss, dammit to hell, why couldn't he just leave her behind?! They wanted nothing to do with the other, and now he needed her to cooperate with him. She literally held his meal ticket, and that pissed him off to no ends, still if he was going to have a sliver of hope of finding out about his past, he needed the Ice Queen's approval. He quickly knocks on the door to team JNPR, after a second Jaune opens the door.

"Oh hey, Krok!"

"Jaune," Krok replies in an even tone, causing an awkward silence to accrue.

"So, something you need?"

"Is the rest of team JNPR here?"

"Um… Ya, you need us for something?"

"Yes, I have something I need to tell everyone, you guys and the girls. Let's talk in their room." Jaune gives a slight nod before Krok turns and heads into team RWBY room. As he enters the room everyone is sitting on their own beds, Ruby and Weiss working on homework, Blake reading something and Yang just staring at the ceiling. As they hear the door open their eyes turn to look, and quickly change to surprise as Krok walks in, in a rush of petals Ruby launches herself at Krok a bear hugs him, having both her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Krok! I'm so sorry!" She loudly cries into his chest,

"What are you sorry for?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes,

"For what happened at the cliff-side, I didn't know that us following you would make you so upset, I'm sorry!" Krok sighs lightly before using his thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes,

"You've already apologized Ruby, you've done enough alright?" Krok gives her a rare warm smile as she lowers herself to the ground. "I swear you feel like a little sister sometimes." She gives him a halfway pout mixed with a smile, Krok's mood is much better than before. Blake makes eye contact with him and smiled warmly at him, Yang jumps down from her bed and walks in front of Krok, flashing him her normal warm smile plastered on her face.

"You feeling better, Krocky?"

"Better, I needed to vent some steam."

"Ya, we saw all the clawed trees, and noticed an astonishing lack of grimm in the forest."

"Eh, it worked."

" Still, I think you need something else," She says putting her hand on her chin as if in deep thought,

"What's that Yang?" She simply gave a "hmm" before pacing slightly in front of him, Krok gave her a questioning look, however before he could react her arms shot out around the back of head and pulled him into a hug. She positions his head under hers and rests hers on the back of his head. Unfortunately, as she does this, she shoves Krok's face into her, ample chest.

"I know when I'm down a big hug is what I need to lift my spirits." She says happily failing to notice the redding faces of the rest of team RWBY, particular Krok, who was also turning slightly blue from lack of air.

"Um, Yang? I don't think Krok will be able to enjoy your hug if he passes out." Blake points out, noticing Krok's movements slow down as his face grows bluer. Yang releases her grip and looks at Krok, taking the moment to suck in several deep breaths of air.

"Oh, you okay Krocky?"

"Were _huff_ you _huff_ trying _huff_ to kill me!?" He asks angrily between breaths, taking several steps back, the color return to his face, along with the blush. She smiles still seeing the embarrassment in his face. She snickers slightly and takes a step back,

"Just trying to cheer you up, you better now?"

"I was fine before that, now I need a minute to collect myself, I have something I need to tell you guys." Everyone's eyes widen at his reveal, earning nods from everyone, except Weiss. The entire time she avoided eye contact with Krok, something that didn't go unnoticed by the crocodilian Faunus. Still, he wasn't going to talk to her unless absolutely necessary, like once he shows everyone the mission. Knocks were heard at the door, Krok opened it and let team JNPR in, drawing curiosity from all the girls.

"Um… Krok why are Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren here?" Ruby asks saying hello to her other friends.

"I have something I need to show all of you, I can't do this alone." Everyone sits down on one of the five free beds, before Krok can continue Weiss stands up and prepares to leave her eyes glued to the ground. Unfortunately, her advance to the door stopped by a large scaly green tail, Krok. Neither of them look at each other, each plenty mad at the other for the the earlier argument.

"Move. Now." She says simply not even making eye contact

"This concerns you just as much."

"Move. NOW." She says again, this time more force in her voice, she grits her teeth slightly at Krok's unwillingness to listen to her.

"Sit down and listen, this comes from Ozpin himself." Everyone's eyes widen when Krok drop Ozpin's name, particularly the girls from RWBY, believing this was coming from Krok himself. Weiss and Krok lock eyes, gold clashing with icy blue. To team JNPR, this would only appear to be a slight disagreement, the rest of team RWBY, they could see fire and ice clashing with the force of a volcano and blizzard. Weiss scoffs before turning on her heels and sitting down, though her facial and body expression were quite clear ' _let's get this over with'_. Now he had everyone's attention, he he simply needed to convey the mission and get them to all say yes to this.

"Alright Krok, what did you need all of us for?" Jaune asks, noticing the quickened pace of his tail movements. Krok takes a deep breath and begins;

"I've gathered you all here because I need you eight for something very important." Krok slowly paces as he gathers together his thoughts. "I have been give. An important piece of information, one that's linked to my past."

"Krok, what do you mean linked to your past?" Pyrrha asks with a worried expression. That right, he had never told them about not remembering his past. Yang notices the slight distress on his face, he considered team RWBY friends if sort and even then, he loathed telling people about his past.

"I… I don't remember anything up to a year ago." Several small gasps come from Team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha gasp slightly, Nora stops bouncing around and Ren's eyes widen slightly. The girls shift slightly, all except Yang not hearing it directly from Krok's lips.

"So, you have amnesia?" Jaune asks trying to confirm what Krok said. He shakes his head no.

"No, not quite. I know I have memories like, I can feel them, but, I don't know… It's like a broken mirror, I have all the shards but I don't know where they fit into." Krok puts his hand against his forehead, feeling his brain scramble for some memory, still he had to do this. He takes a deep breath and calms himself, his face returning to its neutral look. "In any case I was given a lead after someone reached out to me."

"Who was it?" Pyrrha asks wondering about the source.

"I can't and won't say, part of our deal was to keep our work and their identity a secret." They all exchange looks, including the girls of team RWBY.

"How do you know the source is reliable than?" Ren asks, his face ever calm and collected.

"My contact gave me a large sum of money before and after the job, plus professor Ozpin saw them and confirmed my suspicions, him and Goodwitch knew the location, let me show you." Krok places the box down and activates it again. The two teams stare at it with curiosity in their eyes, Krok than quickly punches in the coordinates and show them the location of the base. "Here's the location, a couple miles south of Vale, deep in grimm territory." I than pull out my scroll and open the official mission details that Ozpin sent me, I than passed it to to Ruby who was the closest. "Here's the official mission summary, small details and stuff I didn't mention." Ruby reads it over before passing it on, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren read it over while Nora and Yang simply skim it over. As Weiss gets it she reads it over quickly, her eyes stop on the lower part and widen slightly.

"So let me guess, the only reason you even told anyone here is because you need all of us to join your mission?" Krok nods, knowing the next part would probably be an uphill battle, particularly with her.

"To be honest, I simply plan to go on my own when I got the coordinates. However, I heavily considered asking just team RWBY it they're in or not. Unfortunately Ozpin came to the roof where I was and said he would make this an official mission so I wouldn't be going on a solo suicide mission. The draw back, I need eight other huntsmen to come with me, and it just so happens I know eight others huntsmen in training." Krok paces as his tail sways quicker than before. "I planned to only tell team RWBY so they wouldn't worry about where I am."

"Krok, if you don't want your team to worry why would you do this alone?" Jaune asks, drawing Krok's attention,

"This is part of my past, it's something I need to face alone."

"Krok, facing something with your friends doesn't make you weak," Pyrrha states, watching the crocodilian faunus contemplate what to say. "Relying on your friends makes you stronger." Krok looks her in the eyes.

"Do you want us to come, or do you need us to come?" Ren ask, looking at Krok with a suspicious glare. Krok makes a " _Tsk"_ sound; _want_ or _need_? He _needs_ them all to say yes to this, what he _wants_ doesn't matter anymore.

"A little of both; _want_ because having eight other huntsmen with me will be a great advantage, _need_ because if I even want to start this mission I need everyone in here to say yes."

"So your fate is truly within our hands?" Blake asks, making Krok shudder a little,

"Yea, it is. So who'll come with me?" Krok asks his heart hammering in his chest like the drums of war. Several tense seconds go by, only further speeding up his heart, however a friendly arm around his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts, turning to look, Yang.

"If you're flinging yourself into danger, then I'm flinging myself right next to you!" She says with a large grin on her face, Ruby and Blake both stand up and smile.

"As leader it would be irresponsible of me to not try to help any of my teammates."

"I'm curious to see what you'll find, I'm in too." Krok smiles slightly, seeing his teammates supporting him.

"I'm with you as well man." Jaune says with a confident smile,

"I'll lend you my spear and shield." Pyrrha replied.

"Let's break all the grimm's legs!" Nora said, jumping excitedly.

"I'll help out too." All of team JNPR cast their support to Krok, each one smiling slightly, as they wait for the final person, Weiss. Krok lost his smile, if she said no this all of their votes would be worthless. Krok walks in front of the heiress, she has her eyes closed and her arms and legs crossed.

"It all comes down to you,"

"Why should I waste my time with your endeavor? As you said, if I don't want why should I?"

"That was before I was told I need other people, now I need you."

"Want or need?"

" _Need_ , nothing more." Krok says with a cold stare in his eyes. "You are what separates me from walking around blind and finding something out about myself." Weiss stands up and walks right past him. Neither making eye contact.

"Weiss, we have to do this." Ruby starts, walking over to place a hand onto her shoulder, which she quickly shakes off.

"No Ruby!" The redhead flinched at the venom in her voice, "We don't have to do anything, he _needs_ all of us to say yes! Here he is, not even asking us to help him on a suicide mission for what? A possible clue to his past that could be a wild goose hunt? He doesn't even want us there so why should we help?"

"Because we're teammates?"

"Teammates?! Yea, a teammate who doesn't tell us a thing about himself, a _teammate_ who bails on us and sends us some half ass letter saying " _I'm doing something import that's none of your business"_ and who possibly does something illegal for someone who he refuses to reveal!" Weiss then looks to everyone except Krok. "Tell me, is that what a _teammate_ does?! Are all of you just going to follow him on this suicide mission?! If you guys can't see reason them I guess, once again, I need to be the reasonable one." She turns and sits on her bed, her legs and arms crossed. "If one of us says no, you're out of luck."

"Okay Weiss, we all know the risks, Krok himself knows this could be a trap," Ruby states trying to convince her partner.

"This is the best shot he has at learning about his past, and you wish to shoot it down?" Blake asks, looking at Weiss unmoving in her belief.

"Can you only ever think of yourself?" Krok asks his eyes narrowed at the heiress. "You don't think I knew all these things when I first started looking into my past by myself? I've first hand experience of people using my amnesia to get something from me, to say they'll help me because they're just kind. I'm not some idiot, Ice Queen, I know this could be someone who wants my head on a silver platter. I know this could very well be a dead end." Krok takes steps closer and closer to Weiss, his tail coiling around itself more and more like an angry serpent. Her eyes flash with the same anger as they lock eyes. She gets up and moves in front of the window, the air around Krok shimmers as wave after wave of heat radiates from his body. His patience for her is, once again, running thin, she's preventing him from getting what he desperately needs and wants.

"And yet, you expect us all to possibly throw our lives away for something we want no part in. Ever since the beginning, you been nothing but trouble! So do us all a favor and disappear!" Krok slams his tail against the ground with a resounding *SMACK* causing everyone to step back from the enraged Crocodilian Faunus.

"I'm _sorry!_ I don't recall asking for you four to force me into Beacon! I don't recall being forced to be a pawn peace for some glasses wearing old geezer! I recall living on my own looking for my memories _without_ a group of girls who think they can understand what it's like to have no FUCKING idea who the hell you are!" Krok roars, fire actually burning on his body, giving him the appearance of a fire demon of some kind, his eyes radiating the orange glow from.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! BIG WHOOP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF A IDIOT YOU ONCE WERE! LIKE SOMEHOW KNOWING WHO YOU ARE CHANGES ANYTHING!" Weiss shouts back, not caring that Krok's body was completely inflamed now. Both look ready to attack the other, to tear each other's heart out and impale it.

"Enough!" Everyone turns, surprised as Ren began to talk, no one expected him to say much, not even Nora, who was always with him. His light pink eyes faced Krok and Weiss, both still at each other's throats, Krok still on fire though for now, the fires were calmer. "Both of you are at the fault here; Krok, she's right, what you're asking us is out of the blue, and incredibly dangerous. Not to mention we barely know a thing about you, and from what we heard is sketchy." Krok's eyes narrow at him, Weiss crosses her arms and glares at him, "And Weiss, I can tell there's so much bad blood between the two of you but still, he needs us all if he wants to learn who he is. For now, just say you'll do it, judging by what happened with Cardin and Velvet, he does care about other people, so I say if he does this, he make sure we're all fine." By the end of it, Krok's fires have died down to a weak steam coming from his body. Both of them look at each other, the hate is still there but now, their energy has been drained by Ren's words. "Well? We still need a yes from you." Everyone's eyes turned to Weiss, who seemed to be considering her choices again, finally she nods. Everyone sighs in relief, now this mission could commence tomorrow. Ruby smiles widely, hopping the two would have some respect for each other and wouldn't be at each other's throats. No such luck.

"Let me make one thing clear, _PenDragon._ " She says his last name, her words dripping with venom and disgust. "I'm not doing this for you, I want nothing to do with this wild goose chase of yours, or you for that matter." She walks up to him till they're inches apart from each other, Krok's still producing small heat waves, but it's bearable. "The only reason I'm going because my friends are risking their lives for you." Her icy blue eyes clashing with his golden ones, her eyes clearly show anger while his now only show slight annoyance. "Remember that,"

"You make it sound like if you weren't necessary that I would ever want you, _Schnee_." Krok replies, his eyes and words clearly show his disgust for the white haired heiress. "While I wanted to do this alone, I thankful for everyone who said yes, they're _my_ friends, and I'll gladly back them up if the situation demands it." Krok than leans his face closer to Weiss, narrowing his eyes and pupils at her. "Once this is all over, you're the last person I want any interaction with. It's only because we're on the same team that I'll even know you're still here." Both lock eyes, the fires of their arguments now embers but still burning hot. Weiss scoffs before walking away, everyone, including Jaune giving her a wide burst. Krok turns to the window and opens it, the cold air causing his body to release more steam. Krok then partially turns to his remaining teammates and the members of team JNPR, all still look surprised at what had just transpired. Krok looks at them "You're all willing to throw yourselves into the fire, and possibly die, all for my foolish passion, my goal to put the pieces back together?" Krok, gives a humorless laugh. He than turns completely to them, he has a small smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you guys so much. I'll repay this to you guys tenfold."

* * *

Despite the fact that everyone said yes and the fact that he was possibly one step closer to learning about himself, despite the fact that he was mentally and physically exhausted beyond belief, Krok couldn't sleep. His mind refused to shut down, so many thoughts raced through his mind, how many times has he walked down this path? How many times had he found a possible lead and either been betrayed, or find out it was a dead end. Krok looks around the room, everyone is asleep still, their gentle breathing unchanging still. Krok looks at the small clock on Ruby's stand; 1:20. Krok quietly gets up, and heads for the door, as quietly as possible he opens the door. As he exits into the hallway his eyes take a second to adjust to the bright lights in the hallway. He doesn't fully close the door fully, just enough to prevent light from getting into the room and possibly waking any of them up. Krok quietly walks to a free section of wall and slowly slides down to the floor. Krok readjusts himself and closes his eyes.

"Every time now, this shit happens, dammit." Krok swears his hands covering his face as his heart hammers like the drums of war. Krok than hears the soft pitter patter of footsteps, Krok doesn't look up, hoping they would either not notice or leave him.

"I was worried you left on your own, Krocky." Yang's voice is clear but quiet in the hallway, Krok doesn't move or react to his blonde teammate. Even as she moves closer and sits next to him. "You alright? All things considered," Krok removes on his hands so their eyes lock. His facial expression shows how tired he is, her show concern in them at her teammates midnight hallway visit. Krok sighs before simply shrugging.

"Can't sleep,"

"Obviously Krocky." She jokes, though her expression turns more concerned when his facial expression doesn't change. She places one of her hands against his body, despite the fire and waves of heat she felt before radiating from Krok like a raging furnace before, his body is cold, like he's been sucked of all his fire. This only further increases the concern of the lilac eyed girl. "Krok, are you okay? Seriously, I'm starting to get worried." She grabs his other hand and looks him in the eye, the normal fire and energy is devoid, almost like he's empty inside.

"Did I ever tell you guys how I got these scars?" He asks gently pulling his hand from hers, she stares blankly at him, wonder what his scars has anything to do with him being alright. Krok points to a sword slash on his chest, it goes from his left shoulder to his stomach, right over his heart. "A couple of guys told me they knew something about my past, said if I helped them they would tell me everything. I did everything they asked and this was my reward." Krok outlines the old scar, now a slight pink line after years of healing. "That was one of the first times, see this bite mark?" Krok than points to a large bite mark on his right side, whatever bit him was large enough to take his entire right torso side into its mouth. "Someone else thought they could help me, didn't realize there was a pretty big Ursa Major that lived there. Left me with this and killed my help." Yang then looks at all the other scars, were they all the same story? Krok then turned around, his backs was even more heavily scarred, there were bullet wounds, claw marks, slashes and what looked like someone tried to take a chunk off his back. Yang covers her mouth, shocked at the extent of the wounds he suffered. As she looked closer the one she could clearly see where surrounded by numerous smaller one, some that had simply healed away or were from smaller weapons. How many scars did he bear in total? "All of these range from betrayals, people trying to "cleanse" a monster, grimm, and some from people who thought selling my scales would make them a few liens." Yang slowly reaches her hand out to touch them, her fingers lightly brush against a long slash mark. Krok doesn't react to her touch as she slowly drags her finger down the scar, courteous of a wip from someone thinking he was a simple animal that could be broken to do his bidding.

"Krok, had bad were these?"She quietly asks, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"To be honest, I think if anyone else might have gotten some of these, they would have died." Krok's voice is level whereas Yang's breath becomes shakier. "Some punctured organs, broke bones, and one or two nearly cleaved me in half. I just remember black out thinking " _This is it. This is the one that'll kill me."_ But I wake up in a crap ton of pain, either alone in a puddle of blood, or with bandages around me."

"Why would anyone do this to you?" She asks as she wraps her arms around Krok, small tear drops hitting his skin, surprising him. He wraps his tail around her and gently squeezes, the pain and memory of everyone of these cuts a constant reminder to get stronger and to push forward.

"Besides the ones from Grimm, some people simply see me as a profit, a tool for them to use than get rid of. Others saw me as more grimm than faunus or person, they thought because of my disinterest in hurting them, that it meant I can't fight back." Krok than lets go of Yang and turns to face her, tears steadily fall from her eye. Krok gently reaches up to her face and wipes her tears away. "When Weiss said I didn't know the risks to this that pissed me off. My body is proof that I've been betrayed and lied to more time than what anyone should have to ever face. When she said I was going to risk your lives needlessly I knew that, that's why I wanted to go solo so if shit hits the fan, I'll be the only one who has to deal with it. And when she said that I'm going to find just a dead end I know that, time and time again I get a tip that seems legit, but in the end is a waste of time. I don't know if this legit or another scam but if I don't take that risk I'll never know." Yang looks at him wiping her eyes from any remaining tears. "Besides, you're the only one who I actually trust." Krok doesn't notice Yang blush ever so slightly at him trusting her, she wants to know him, to get him to remove the mask he wears but now, was she closer to removing it than she originally thought?

"Krok, I know you don't trust everyone else and I know they broke the little that was forming between you but, they're good people. Sure what Weiss has said is uncalled for, but I know she cares in her own way. And Ruby? She definitely cares for you, I'm starting to think she thinks of you as an older brother to her." Yang laughs as they both sit down against the wall, Yang again, leans her head on Krok's shoulder, his body is much warmer now, making her want to lay on him and go to sleep. "Just give them time, I'm sure you and Weiss will be great friends, you two just need to understand each other better." Krok just scoffs, still despising the white haired girl with a fiery passion.

"Yea, when grimm become friends with everyone."

"Krok, just give it a shot tomorrow, who knows, maybe you'll save each other." Yang look into his eyes, his blank expression still plastered to his face. "Please for me?" Yang gives him a puppy dog look as she tries to convince him. Krok feels his face heat up and he breaks eye contact. He than lets out an annoyed sigh.

"FINE, I'll try to be her highness' friend. Don't expect me to be all happy and lovey with her though." Yang smiles before playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

"She can be friendly with you, but I'm the only one who gets to be all lovey with you!" Hearing this, Krok blushed like mad,

"WHAT?!" He nearly shouts, remembering the many sleeping students in the dorm. Yang barely holds back her laugh, instead she cover her mouth with one hand as she barely contains her laugh while her free hand smacks the floor several times. Krok tries to look angry, but the clear blush made his attempt fail miserably and made Yang laugh harder.

"I swear Yang, you and your perverted mind!" Krok grumbles and the blonde settles down.

"Come on! You love that about me Krocky." She decides she wants to be closer to Krok, she gets up and promptly sits down in his lap, a wide smile on her face at the closeness of the two, along with him blushing as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Do you like me or something?" He asks while she moves around getting comfortable. Finally she wraps her arm around his neck and leans against his chest, this time he growls at her softly, but doesn't do much else. Yang smiles as she listens to his heartbeat, while still fast, it was slowly calming down.

"Krok, I do like you." He looks down at the blonde who made herself comfortable in his lap. "I'm not sure how much I _like_ you, but I'm sure of it." With her free hand, she traces one of Krok's scars. "When we first saw you on the rooftop I was interested in you, though back then it was a simple curiosity, that curiosity for you has only gotten stronger now." She looks into his , eyes both of them have a slight blush on their cheeks. "I want to be there to help you gain your memories back. I know there's a risk something will go wrong, but I'm willing to take that." Yang stops at gun shot wound, dead center of his chest. "Just remember I'm with you, ya over sized, cranky, hot headed lizard." She smiles before taking on of hands into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze, making him smile at her determination.

"You're just itching for a chance like this, aren't you? To fight my battles by my side?"

"Hey, if you want me to help defeat your enemies then give me your sword and I'll cut of their feet!" Krok gives her a blank stare, not finding her joke funny. "What bad time?"

"Very,"

" Hey, I'm always on time with my jokes. I guess you could say I'm pretty pun-ctual!"

"And with that, we're going to bed." Krok waits for Yang to get up but she remains still. "Really?"

"Carry me," She says with a pout on her face.

"Your legs work," He replied with a blank look,

"But I'm _sooo_ tired Krocky! You're just so comfortable and warm, I think I could sleep here all night." Yang seems to slowly drift off in Krok's lap, much to his annoyment. Krok had half a mind to simply stand up and let her fall out.

"I swear, one day I'm going to," Krok grumbles as he reluctantly picks her up. He positions one of his arms under her knees, and the other around her, her back with his hand grabbing her arm and pressing it against her body. Krok stands up with as little excess movements so he doesn't wake the sleeping girl in his arms. His steps are gentle and calm as Yang body barely shifts as she leans her head right over his heart. Krok looks down at Yang, she has a slight smile on her face as he carries her like a princess like they're in some fairy tale. As they approach their team dorm room, Krok uses his tail to slowly open the door and creeps inside. All the girls were peacefully asleep still. Krok opens the door enough to slide him and Yang in without letting in too much light. As he quietly closes the door he walks over to Yang's bed, trying to not wake up his bow wearing teammate. Krok lifts the blonde sleeping beauty and as gently as possible retracts his arms. While near her bed, Krok grabs the sheets and pulls them over her, watching as she gets comfortable in her bed. Krok prepares to get into his bed but before he can leave he feels a gentle but firm grip is around his neck, Yang's hand holds firmly as she smiles at him. Krok raises his eyebrow in a _What!?_ Fashion. She beckons him to come closer to her with a finger wag. Krok sighs but relents as he moves closer to Yang.

"What!?" He fiercely whispers to her, wanting to salvage this night's rest.

"If this turns out to be a dead end Krocky, how about I take you out, as a pick me up?" Krok turns to her with a blush, thankfully she couldn't see in the dark. Though she knew he was blushing, she knew his reactions.

"Are you asking me on a date or something?" He whispers back, noticing her face with a small blush despite the dark room.

"Yep."

"... Fine, if the others ask than you're taking me to pick up more ammo got it?" Krok glares at her, she was forever persistent, wasn't she? She smiles before nodding.

"Hey Krok?"

"What?" She doesn't reply, instead she leans towards his face, and gently kisses his cheek. It took every ounce of Krok willpower to not only remain quiet but to keep from jumping back.

"Goodnight, Krocky. Get some sleep okay?" She gently pats the cheek she kissed before rolling onto her back, Krok finally calms down enough to gently squeeze her hand.

"Goodnight Yang."

* * *

The next morning, the combination of team RWBY and JNPR walked toward the bullhead that was waiting for them. All of them were armed and in their combat cloths, as Krok walks a short distance in front of them his mind had only one purpose in mind; _find the information at the location._ Standing in front of the bullhead was Ozpin and Goodwitch, Krok felt annoyance at Ozpin's little game but that didn't matter so much now, with eight other huntsmen with him their chances of successes.

"Ah Mr. PenDragon, I see you have gotten both teams to agree to come with you." He sips his coffee while looking at them all. "As I'm sure Mr. PenDragon has told you, you nine will be heading to an abandoned facility several miles south of here, deep in grimm territory. Your mission is to find this facility, and discover the information inside, it is particularly important to Mr. PenDragon as I'm sure PenDragon has told you." Everyone nods at the professor's words, Krok ever so antsy to get into the bullhead and to head toward the base location. "Despite Mr. PenDragon being the one who pushed for this mission,"

" _You mean the one who wanted to do this himself before a certain glasses wearing schemmer decided to sink his hooks into MY plans?."_ Krok thinks, his tail flicking behind him quickly.

"I will have Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc leading this mission."

"WHAT?!" Krok shouts, at least expecting to have some say in leadership on this mission.

"Mr. PenDragon, both Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc have experience in leadership, while you have none. Would you want someone leading you that rushes head first into danger without thinking of the safety of his own teammates?" Krok takes a breath to calm his nerves, knowing he was right, despite his preference to lead this mission. "Do note, you will be deep within grimm infested territory. Make sure all of you are aware of your surroundings, failure to do so may very well lead to your death." Everyone knew the risks going in, still the professor's grimm reminder causes everyone who signed up for this to flinch ever so slightly, Jaune in particular. "However I know that you will all succeed in this mission." Everyone nods their heads at the professor words. "With that, I say to all of you, good luck." Everyone then heads for the bullhead and sit down on the one of the many internal seats. As they all buckle in the jet's twin engines activate, lifting the aircraft off the ground and speeding toward the location of the base. "Be wary Mr. PenDragon," Ozpin says to no one as the bullhead flies away. "You've opened Pandora's box and what lies inside may bring far more pain than joy or peace. For you, and everyone else. "

* * *

Everyone was pretty much silent the entire time, except Jaune, who needed a baggie for his motion sickness. As his stomach emptied itself, Pyrrha sitting next to him trying to comfort her partner… as best as possible for motion sickness in a bullhead. Nora was switching from sitting in her seat to looking outside in wonder, Ren next to her half listen to his partner. Team RWBY was split apart. Weiss and Ruby were sitting next to team JNPR, Blake and Yang sat opposite of them, and Krok sat by himself. Every once in awhile, someone would look at the crocodilian faunus, he was slightly hunch over with his arms crossed. They couldn't tell if he was still brooding over the words of Professor Ozpin, or simply mentally preparing himself for the mission. Yang and Ruby looked on with concern,

"Think he's still upset?" Ruby asks, still wondering where they stood with each other.

"I doubt it," Blake says watching for any of Krok normal signs for ' _Don't talk to me_ ' "I think he's just preparing himself for the mission." Yang and Ruby look at Krok, his tail is relatively motionless and occasionally the tip twitches. Weiss doesn't say anything, whether for her fiery dislike of the faunus or her simply not caring enough no one would guess. Yang then stands up and walks toward the faunus. She has a smile on her face as she quietly sits next to him. He doesn't react to her sighting next to him.

"Hey Krocky," Yang says softly, "You doing alright?" Still no response from him. Yang raises an eyebrow at his unwillingness to communicate. She places her arm around his neck to pull him into a hug to cheer him up. When she pull on him his body easily moves with the pull and he continues on till his head lands on her lap. Yang lets out a slight gasp as Krok falls over onto her lap. Yang stops and tenses slightly, till she hears soft breathing, Yang looks at Krok's face, he's asleep! Krok's eyes are closed as he takes quiet but deep breaths.

"Yang is he alright?" Ruby asks from her seat, wondering why Krok's head was in his sister's lap. Yang simply waves her over, wanting to see her expression. As Ruby walks over, she stares at Krok for several seconds before lightly poking him. "Is he asleep?!" Ruby asks, still poking Krok lightly,

"I think he just tired still, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Yang notes while stopping her sister's continuous poking. Still, Yang didn't think it would matter too much since he managed to fall asleep inside of a bullhead going at top speed. Ruby sat next to her sister and watches them.

"Do you think he's mad?" Yang looks at her little sister, "About what Ozpin said, that he's not leading the mission." Yang reaches over and gently grabs her shoulder.

"A little maybe but he understands the reasoning." Ruby looks at Yang wanting an explanation, "If Krok led this mission he would do a straight B line for this facility, even if it meant walking straight through a hoard of grimm. He has too much personal involvement in this mission so he would risk everyone lives to find the end result. That's why Ozpin didn't make him the leader and also why he made this mission require eight other people." Yang smiles before moving her free hand to Krok. "Besides we both know Krok, he never stay mad at us too long." Yang then begins to gently rub Krok's head, moving her hand in a circular motion. Krok unconsciously smiles at the message Yang gives him, blissfully unaware of the two sister smiling as his tail moves side to side happily. "Look at him! He's like an over sized teddy bear." She than takes one hand and moves it to Krok's shoulder area, and begins doing the same as the one on his head. Both girls barely hold back their laughter as Krok's face turns into a wide toothy smile, his tail behind him showing how much he enjoyed the contact. However what made both of them pause in shock was when they heard a low throaty gargle. Yang and Ruby's eyes widen when they hear the strange sound.

"Did he just, purr?" Ruby asks as Yang slowly rubs the same area, again they hear it, coming from Krok! As Yang massages him, his neck and lower jaw begin to twitch as the sound comes out again. Ruby nearly squeals in delight as Yang continues the massage, a wide smile on her face as Krok purrs ever louder. By now, everyone else could clearly hear the gurgling sound and looked to see both Yang and Ruby smiling like crazy while Krok's head was in Yang's lap. At the sight, several of them laugh, seeing the normally distant and serious faunus now smiling and purring like an oversized kitten. Taking the opportunity Nora pulls out her scroll and begins to record them.

"I swear Krocky, you just get more and more adorable!" Yang squeals in delight as Krok purrs ever louder, a large smile on his face revealing the joy he subconsciously felt. There was one issue, all the noise, physical contact and the bullhead getting bumpier woke up Krok. His eyes quickly dart around, immediately noticing Yang looking down at him, her hands on his head and shoulder, Ruby sitting next to her, and everyone else covering their mouth or outright laughing.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing?" Krok asks his eyes narrowing,

"You never told me you purr, Krocky," Krok immediately jumps up with a deep blush on his face,

"W-WHAT?!" Yang breaks into a full laugh along with Ruby. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"~ _Nothing~_ " She says cutely, enjoying Krok's discomfort. "You were asleep and you looked tense so I decided to, give you a massage."

"And I have it all recorded!" Nora shouts showing Krok the video. His eyes widen as he see himself laying in Yang lap purring as she and Ruby have huge smiles on their face.

"Nora… give me the scroll." Krok says, trying not to lose his temper.

"Nope, I think I might send it to everyone." Nora says with a smile. Small waves of heat begin to rise off Krok.

"Nora Valkyrie, I swear, I will turn that scroll into a puddle of metal and glass if you don't delete it." Nora sticks her tongue out at him and stands up in her seat with the scroll above her head.

"I'm going to send it! I'm going to send it!" The orange haired girl said in a singing tone. Krok lunges at the small girl, however she quickly jumps out of the way. "Come on Krocky! I'm right here!" She taunts in a singing tone. Krok again lunges missing the small hyperactive girl. Nora then gets a fun idea, she tosses the scroll to Yang. Krok whirls around to face her.

"Yang, I swear," Krok prepares to lunge; however, he stops when he notices her finger is right on the _send_ button. She smiles mischievously as she keeps the angry faunus at bay.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, mister." Yang teases Krok, whose body is smoking as he growls in annoyment at her game. " Looks like I have something you want desperately, Krocky!"

"Give me the scroll, Yang." Krok orders between clenched teeth. She smiles as she holds it right in front of him, her finger with a firm grip on the send button.

"Hmm… I don't know, this is a rare catch. The cold and distant Krokodil PenDragon being reduced to putty in my lap, and purring like a giant scaly kitten." She laughs as Krok gets more and more annoyed. "So, why should I delete this video?" She asks while watching to see if Krok makes any sudden movements.

"How about because _I_ wouldn't record whatever you do when you're asleep, no matter how embarrassing or funny."

"True, true,"

"And because it's very hard to trust someone who records a video of you then sends it to everyone." Yang nods again, "Kinda like how Ruby's behind you with scissors in her hand." Yang's eyes widen and quickly whirl around as she looks to see if her little sister would try something like that. When she turns, Ruby _is_ behind her but with no scissors in her hand, instead she's frantically shaking her head. Yang's loses the color in her face as she realizes Krok's plan, distraction. That split second of lost focus and eye contact gave Krok all the time he needed to safely snatch the scroll from her hand. Krok smiles triumphantly as the incriminating data lies within his claws.

"Krok, I know you're mad, but… can we talk about this?" Nora asks, hoping Krok doesn't go through with his plan. Krok smiles wickedly at her.

"Don't worry Nora, I won't melt it. Just keep a tight grip on it." Nora sighs in relief at knowing her scroll won't be melted, at least until she hears crunching and the sound of glass breaking. In his hand, Krok slowly crushes the scroll till it's tiny pieces. Nora lets out a cry of despair as parts of the scroll fall to the ground.

"Why would you do that!?" Nora cries as she holds the remains of her scroll.

"One, you recorded me while I slept! Two, I said if you didn't delete that video, that scroll was going to get it! And three, I said I would keep a tight grip on it." Nora just sits there continuing to cry,

"Oh! I remember all the games I played on you! The calls we made! All the photos I took with you! All gone!"

"Um Nora, those photos are on my scroll." Ren says, not really worried his friend was grieving over her lost scroll.

"Still, it was my first one!"

"Your fifth,"

"I've had it for years!"

"A month and three days, we bought it together."

"I loved it so much!" Ren sighs as he pats her shoulder, trying to comfort her over the lost scroll. Yang glared at Krok, her eyes slowly changing color.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I told her to delete it!"

"We were kidding!"

"That's like me joking I'm going to cut every last strand of your hair off than burn it in front of you."

"Come on, make it up to her," Yang crosses her arms and gives him a stern look.

"Why!?"

"It's not like you can't afford it now. Need I remind you of the large stash of cash you received, along with discovering this location?"

This peaked Nora's interest, "Wha?" Yang wraps her arm around Krok's neck and smiles widely.

"You see Nora, Krok has the resources to now pay for another scroll for you. In fact, he could probably buy an even better one for you." Also as fast as Ruby, Nora darts in front of Krok with a pleading tear filled look in her eyes.

"OH really?! Please Krok! I'm Sorry!" Nora looks at him with pleading eyes, Krok stares into the eyes of the hammer wielder, "Pretty please?" Krok growls/groans at her little display.

"If you ever do something like that again and you're on your own, got it?!" Nora face immediately changes from sad to extremely hyper active in less than a second.

"Thank you!" She says in a song like voice before wrapping him in a hug, one that manages to crack his back. "Oh! Oh! Can I get one of those new scrolls with the really good camera and lots and lots of memory for my games?!" Nora ask while her imagination wanders about. Krok gave a glare towards Yang that said 'I'll get you for this' she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Soon, the Bullhead begins to shake as the pilot's voice goes over the internal system they've arrived and are about to do an air drop. Everyone's expression hardens as the rear of the bullhead opens. Right below them was a small clearing surrounded by large trees like those in the Emerald Forest. Krok looked around, there was no clear indication of where the facility was. Still with his small box, he could lead them to the exact coordinates. Everyone's weapon were at the ready with a parachute on their back, except for Krok. Night's Edge rested in his chain scabbard as the wind entered through the aircraft. Krok looks at Ruby and Jaune as they nod and prepare to jump. As they jump, Krok waits till everyone else has jumped, he takes a deep breath before he runs to the edge and jumps. The air rushes through his face, his hair, and his clothes. Krok does a dive bomb as he falls from the sky. As he picks up speed and gets closer to the ground, he zooms past his teammates and lands on the ground. Doing a small flip and landing in a crouching position with one hand on the ground. As he lands the combined speed and his weight create a good sized crater. As he stand up, Krok stretches his body after shaking it awake. After a few seconds the rest of his group slowly glide to the ground with their parachutes. Krok smiles at them as they gently touch the ground.

"You guys took your sweet time." Krok jokes as he steps out of the crater he formed.

"Not all of us can jump from a bullhead without a parachute." Blake notes, removing the chute from her back.

"What can I say, I prefer to make an entrance," Krok turns to look at the crater in the ground, his footprints clearly at the bottom. "I'd say that was a pretty good entrance if ya ask me." Krok scans the surrounding environment, no grimm, for now. Everyone instinctively does the same, preparing for the worst.

"Krok, do you have the coordinates for the base?" Ruby asks after looking around, satisfied that they were safe.

"Yea, we need to head in a Southeast direction from here. I'd say we need to go another 5 thousand yard or so, that's if we make a B line for it, probably more with the terrain and the grimm here. Still, I'm up for a challenge, your call." Krok says, though Ruby worries there's no hint of disdain towards her that she and Jaune are leading the mission.

"I say we try to play it safe, but head straight there." Jaune said, thinking about what Krok had said, "Doing a B line would definitely get us there quicker, but we should be careful not to draw unwanted attention." Everyone nods at Jaune's plan. As Krok continues to look around he feels like something is watching them, his eyes dart around the clearing, trying to pick up at the slightest hint of something hiding out there. He brought out of his search by a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. Turning to see a familiar pair of lilac eyes and blonde hair, he calms down as the blonde girl gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Come on, Krocky, you have eight sets of eyes also watching your back."

"Still, something doesn't feel right, like they're out there waiting for us."

"Krok, grimm are always around us, waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"Are you always like this?" Pyrrha asks as she closes the distance between them.

"Little habit from being on my own, helps when in grimm territory or at night." Krok's tail sways behind him, slowly going back and forth as he focuses on his teammates.

"Still, I say we find this base as soon as possible." As Krok begins to walk off in the direction of the base, he heard small footsteps running up to him. Turning around he sees Ruby running up to him with Jaune right behind her. Krok raises an eyebrow at the two as the stand right in front of him

"Hey Krok, you know how Ozpin said we were the leaders?" Krok's face sours slightly, while he completely understood the reasoning behind making them the leader, he wasn't happy about it.

"Yea, I understand his reasoning, though since you two actually know how to not lead a team into a death trap." Krok smiles slightly as he see both the leaders relax more. "Still, I will be pushing for a straight B line there, but I'll respect your decisions."

"Alright," Ruby says with a fire in her eyes. She than turned to everyone else who had removed their pacts and had their weapons in their hands. "You guys ready to go?"

"You know it sis!"

"Ready,"

"Off with their heads!"

"Yea,"

"Let's get this over with." Krok smiles before grabbing Night's Edge from his back, twirling the blade in his hand as they all head off toward the hidden facility.

However as they left the clearing Krok had been correct, they weren't alone, standing near the trees on the opposite end of the clearing was Meuzrug, the grimm watches with a large toothy smile on its face,

"So, the slayer of the Lernaean has come searching with eight _little pups_?" It says out loud, its jaws clicking every few seconds. It begins to formulate a plan of action, it smaller arms rubbing its head quickly. "Oh! _This One_ shall do a test! Send in the _Sabers,_ test the _pups_ skills, to see if they deserve to die by _This One's_ claws!" The grimm's teeth click happily as the sound of more grimm approaching it brings it to its surroundings. Surrounding Meuzrug is a pack of Saber, large cat like grimm, about the size of a huntsmen, The familiar bone mask adorned their face as simple bone plate cover their shoulder and hip areas. A long black tail sways behind them as they watch the Wendigo grimm scratch its head happily with its smaller arm. From within the pack steps the leader, nearly twice the size of the others with thicker muscles, spikes on its shoulders and hip, more bone armor covering its back, and a pair of massive saber teeth. All these features allow the larger Saber to show that _it_ was the alpha grimm.

" _This One_ requires your skills, _Saber."_ The alpha saber growls in response, obeying the wishes of the larger and smarter grimm. " _This One_ has found _Aura Users_ in our lands, _Kill them all."_ The alpha saber couldn't agree more with the Wendigo grimm. It lifts its head up high and releases a deafening roar, the other members quickly turn around and scatter, out in search for Krok and his team. As they all run away Meuzrug smiles like a psychopath.

"Now _This One_ shall wait, _This One_ shall wait to see who shall win; The _Hunter?_ Or the _Huntsmen?_ Let the _Games_ begin!"

* * *

 **Alright! Conflict! Romance! Destruction! And the beginnings of Pandora's box! I have _SOOO_ many idea but they're really far ahead of where I an now. So all of you, and I, must be patient. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post the next one after help ****_Hareta Kuso_ finish the next chapter of his story. Please read both of our stories and as always write a review, favorite, and follow this story!**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	17. Chapter 15: Discovery of Past and Future

**Hello everyone! I am happy to say this chapter breaks the record at over 16,000 words! I may or may not make them this long in the future, this is a rare occurrence and I will probably go back to around 8,000 or so of all I am nearly at 11,000 views now, Literally 1,000 since the last chapter, truly to everyone thank you! As always I got help from my friend _Hareta Kuso_ who I am the co writer for ****the story** _ **Amnesiac Huntsman**_ **we shall be publish another chapter in the following days. Now as always a shout out to everyone who left a comment!**

 **ArtifactDuelist:I am really glad you like the way he fights, I actually remember thinking of several different fighting styles that could work.**

 **dracohalo117: I truly thank you for your thoughts, I greatly appreciate that you** **enjoy this story!**

 **As always please leave a review, favorite and follow this story! The more people I know who like this story the more determined I am to keep going. Now, I present to you ch 15!**

* * *

The nine huntsmen in training silently walked through the thick forest, Krok leading the way with Ruby and Jaune right behind him and everyone else following behind. Krok made a conscious effort to walk slowly; however, his determination to find the hidden facility would from time to time required Ruby to take a quick step and remind him to slow down every so often. The forest was alive with different sounds, many of them very unfamiliar to the group. As they continued on, Krok slashes the trees, leaving long claw marks so they can find their way back to the drop site. Every once in awhile Krok would stop, causing everyone else to stop as well. Krok's senses were the sharpest out of all of them, but even he couldn't figure out what was causing the unusual disturbance around him.

"Krok?" Turning around Krok sees Ruby with a worried look on her face.

"What is it, Ruby?" He asked, slowing down enough for her to catch up with him.

"Something doesn't feel right here," She shakes slightly, Krok places a hand on her shoulder and gripped it gently,

"Yea, I know what you mean, these woods are filled with grimm, it seems most are a lot smarter than the ones closer to Vale. It just means we'll have to be far more careful." Krok eyes continue to look around the forest, eyeing every shadow for possible danger.

"Hey Krocky!" Krok cringes slightly as he hears the familiar overly friendly voice of Yang, just hearing her voice makes Krok worry about what she plans to do, particularly after last night and back on the airship.

"Hello...Yang" he says with a pained expression on his face, she walks up beside him with a smile on her face.

"You doing good?"

"Fine,"

"You excited to find this facility?"

"Yea," Yang gives him a long look, one he doesn't return.

"For someone who says they're excited, you look more like you're dreading something."

 _"Geez I wonder! It wouldn't happen to be talking with someone who never gives up would it?"_ Krok thinks as he simply continues to walk.

"Krok, you still aren't upset about me making you purr are you?" She asks with joy in her voice, Krok's face becomes red at reminder.

"NEVER do that again, got it?" Krok growls at Yang, however she's barely holding back her laughter. Krok hated that she now knew one of his weak spots. Krok was more upset since he actually enjoyed it! In his dream he felt Yang's hand and simply thought he was still asleep feeling it. If he had known that Yang's hands were actually rubbing him like an oversized kitten, but he would have rather bit off his own hand before admitting to enjoying the affection, and better still, would rather rip off his own arm before purring in front of her. Unfortunately, the cat was out of the bag, and the rest of team RWBY and entirety of JNPR saw it! Krok groans/growls to himself at his luck.

"Come on Krok, it was cute." Krok turns to her and gives her a blank look,

"That was the equivalent of me seeing any of you girls while in your undergarments, or better yet, seeing you naked." Ruby and Jaune's faces turn a deep red at Krok's comparison, still Yang doesn't seem to believe him.

"You really do suck at lying, you know that right?"

"Hearing me purr is something that I would NEVER show to anyone unless I consider them extremely close, would you show your body to someone you barely know?

"Okay Krok, you _might_ be getting a little bit over dramatic with how bad you purring in front of us all was." Yang says while placing a hand on his shoulder, which he pushes off with his tail,

"To make matters worse, I now have to deal with eight other people knowing not only do I purr, but where to rub to make me!" Krok complains loudly,

"I had it recorded!" Nora shouts from behind, still laughing at the memory of Krok purring.

"Which is exactly why I crushed it!" The faunus yelled with anger.

"And that's why you're buying her a new one!" Yang yelled, Krok growls/hisses loudly as his tail slams into a tree, nearly hitting Jaune as his tail topples the tree over.

"Krok, what the hell?! I didn't do anything to you!" Jaune cries out, looking at the tree and realizing that could have been him. Krok just keeps walking onward, slicing several trees deeper than before, Jaune sighs before slowing his walk to be with everyone else.

"Why does Krok seem to be either angry or annoyed all the time?" Jaune asks his teammates, who shrugged at his question. Pyrrha puts a hand on his shoulder,

"I think Krok simply needs someone who's nice and willing to help him. Be a good friend for them, like you did for me Jaune." Pyrrha says with a smile on her face. "He also may need someone who he can just tell his feelings to." Jaune's eyes light up at the idea,

"You're right Pyrrha! If I become Krok's friend, maybe his mood will improve, and then we can have a heart to heart with each other, and I can ask him how to get Weiss to fall in love with me!" Jaune's eyes light up at the idea, failing to notice Pyrrha freezing slightly, "That's a wonderful idea Pyrrha, you really are a great friend!" Jaune pats her shoulder and walks up to catch up with Krok and Yang. Pyrrha stands there frozen for several seconds at Jaune's words, her eyes twitching as she replays the words in her head. On the outside she seems annoyed, but on the inside? Well, she's screaming her head off while simultaneously beating the stuffing out of a Jaune shaped doll while crying her eyes out.

 _"YOU STUPID, HANDSOME, IGNORANT, CARING, DENSE, WONDERFUL IDIOT! WHY?! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD YOU THINK OF WEISS!? ALL SHE EVER DOES IS INSULT YOU! WHY NOT ME!? WHY?!"_ She mentally switches from punching the Jaune dummy repeatedly to hugging it fiercely and crying. _"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"_ Ren notices Pyrrha's silence and places a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her mental venting.

"Give him time Pyrrha, I'm sure he'll notice." Pyrrha sighs at Ren's words.

"I know but still, it's hard." Up ahead they can hear another tree topple over followed by loud laughing, Krok and Yang. "I wish I could be as expressive as Yang."

"Trust me, you would scare off Jaune if you were like Yang. Do you want Jaune reacting like Krok around her?" Pyrrha laughs a little, starting to feel relieved. They pick up their pace and caught up to the rest of the group simply following the multiple claw marked trees, and the few that were completely knocked over.

* * *

"Stupid freakin map," Krok growls as he tries to figure out where on remnant they are! Krok and Ruby try to figure out their location to head toward the facility; however, this was proving to be far more difficult than before. Not to mention, a blonde idiot is continually trying to have a conversation with him, _"Jaune take a hint!"_ The faunus internally screamed his head off, wondering if Blondes have stubbornness issues.

"Krok?" Jaune said, trying to get his attention, "Hey! Krok? You there?" Krok barely holds back a snarl at the boy, "So Krok I was wondering, if once this is all over… could you help me out with something?" Krok's tail twitches slightly at the blonde boy's question?

"What… can … I ...do?" Krok says with a forced smile on his face, even though he had half a mind to pick Jaune up by his head and tell him to piss off.

"So I know from yesterday that you and Weiss aren't on the best of terms."

 _"Yea, no shit sherlock!"_

"But, you two are teammates, soo…"

 _"I swear if he asks he to help him out with Ice Queen,"_

"Could you tell me how to get her to love me?" Krok's tail slams into a tree with blinding speed, causing Jaune to jump a little and everyone else to stare.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Weiss shouts as she walks up to the reptilian faunus, completely ignoring Jaune who's waving at her. "Are you trying to draw every grimm in with all that noise?!" She angrily shouts as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Weiss, do me a favor, go away." Krok tries to walk past her, but is stopped by her moving in the way. "Weiss, now isn't the time for games, please go away."

"We've been walking for several hours now, I thought you said it was a few miles away?! Do you know how to even read a map? Give me that!" The white haired heiress makes a lunge for the box, Krok quickly lifts it out of her reach, further angering the heiress. "Dammit Krok, give me the map!" She tries to grab it again, but once again, Krok keeps it out of her reach, "I swear if you don't give me that map, I'll-"

"You'll what use force? Pull out that needle you call your weapon and try to intimidate me like before?" Weiss stops for a second and angrily glares at him. "We both remember what happened last time, and how I warned you what would happen if you dared to do it again." Krok's eyes stare intensly as Weiss holds her position, not wanting to give an inch, yet knowing Krok completely out classed her in a fight. "The reason we've taken so long is because I have been asking for Jaune and Ruby input on our direction. You wanna know why? Because they're both the leaders and they're looking out for everyone here, and making sure I don't lead us into a hoard of Grimm that'll probably rips most of you to shreds. Unless you think you can handle wave after wave of grimm?" Weiss scoffs and crosses her arms.

"And what makes you think you're so qualified to take down every grimm here? Just because you and Yang managed to take out a large hoard by yourselves doesn't mean you're suddenly some master grimm slayer!"

"I'm not, but I'm 100% positive that I will outlast you if the grimm decide to attack us."

"What makes you think that!? Just because I'm not hauling around some oversized sword doesn't mean I wouldn't last any longer than you!"

"True, the difference is your fighting style is flashy and quick, I have strength and endurance to keep fighting. We all know how much of a beating I can take before going down, what about you? Could you last long if you were surrounded? Or are you completely reliant on your teammates? I can go either way and be fine regardless." Krok walks past her, not really caring that she was fuming or waiting for a response. Krok walked past Jaune and gives him a quick stare, "Do you truly think I could ever help you with someone like her? Open your eyes, you're missing a golden opportunity with someone very close to you." Krok than walks on ahead, leaving Jaune to contemplate his words. Krok walks onward with the map in his hand, looking at the coordinates, now more than ever hoping to finish this mission up as fast as possible. Finally they came to a small clearing, dotted with clusters of wild flowers ranging from white to violet in small clusters. In the center was a massive tree, far bigger than the rest of the surrounding ones

"Krok?" Ruby asks as she takes in the surroundings, "Should we break here?"

"You and Jaune are the leaders remember? My word has no say in that." Krok replies a little more coldly than he meant, "Sorry, but still, I feel we shouldn't stop till we get there. I'm positive no one would agree with me."

"Alright, let's take a quick break." Ruby goes to everyone else and tells them the plan. Krok walks further into the clearing, taking in the small details of the plant life around him. Krok walks over to the massive tree, twice as tall as the rest of them with an even thicker base. Krok places a hand against the tree trunk, feeling the grows in the tree. Krok walks around it, taking in the full sight of the testament to nature's wonders. As he walks around he looks up and down the tree, finally stopping when marks catch his eye. Krok takes a closer look at them, claw marks near the base of the tree. Krok looks at them closely, the tree is covered with them, each mark in sets of four claws. Krok looks at them, each claw mark is the same;small cut areas, not a lot of space between the next, and long. Krok continues to look as he hears a familiar set of feet walking toward him.

"I almost thought you bailed on us Krocky." Yang says putting her hand on his shoulder. Krok points her to the many claw marks, she whistles slightly as she looks at them. "You that bored mister?" She says with a chuckle, one he doesn't reciprocate.

"Look at the marks Yang, the edges of some of them, they aren't as sharp as others."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means the tree has had time to heal from them, unlike the ones I made." Yang simply replies with an "Oh", Krok places his hand next to one of the claw marks.

"Can you tell what made these claws?"

"I can give you an estimate of what we could be looking for; whatever did this ether has four claws or five with one being short. The claws wouldn't be big like an Ursa or a Beowolf, they would be skinny, sharp, and hooked." Krok extends his claws and slashes next to one of the claw marks. Krok's claw marks are bigger and go deeper into the tree, however his mark is shorter than whatever left these. "See mine? Whatever is out there has smaller claws but his a greater reach than mine."

"Well how many grimm are there that have short hooked claws?"

"I don't know, aren't you the student?" She laughs nervously at his statement.

"True but… I tend to sleep a lot in class." Yang said while rubbing the back of her head. Krok face palmed at this,

"Really? This is the one time that could be useful."

"This would be Weiss' expertise,why don't you ask her?" She says with a smile on her face.

"I would rather cut off every strand of your hair than ask her." Krok stares at her with a blank look. Yang glared at him,

"You do, I punch a hole in that face of yours." Krok laughs humorlessly,

"Exactly the point, I enjoy breathing, and in general being alive. Cutting your hair once is enough for me."

"Do you ever plan to apologize to her?"

"For speaking my mind? Or for not standing any of her crap?" Krok said, starting to get more annoyed.

"You know for how much you two argue, you're both so similar."

"No, one I don't walk up to people and begin giving them crap, she thinks because her name is the same as some giant dust company that she a damn goddess."

"Krok remember, you promised you would try."

"I did try, and that's what I get for even attempting it, an ear full." Krok sighs before stretching, "I'm going to climb up, hopefully this facility sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Let me come up with you."

"Pass, I need some time with just my thoughts." Krok holds her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'll come down in a few minutes. Tell everyone I won't leave without them, well everyone except Weiss."

"Krok!"

"I'm kidding geez!" Krok extends his claws and makes his way up the tree, scaling it quickly and quietly. After a few seconds he reaches the branches, forcing him to weave through the branches like a maze. As he gets high up Krok uses his tail to wrap around branches as an extra anchor. Finally, he gets as high as his weight will allow him, Krok makes quick work of several branches around the tree providing several different large windows to survey the forest, "Now let's see…" he said, squinting his eyes, only to see forest for miles, and miles around."Where the hell is that damn facility?" Krok looks again and again, only to see trees and a large hill. "Great… just fucking great… no facility. Where could they hide something like that?" Krok tries to think of all the possibilities, he knew for any proper place they would need a good deal of room so they could work, but there was miles of forest! This was a needle in a haystack, scaled up to a facility in a grimm infested forest. Still they were lucky to have not come across any grimm, still nine people, nine huntsmen in training should have attracted a couple by now. Krok pulls out the map again, the coordinates remain the same as before, Krok zooms in on the map, allowing the terrain to become much clear now. As he takes a look, he tries to identify any key landmarks, something that would tell him where they need to go. Krok looks on the map,

"Now where's a… there!" Krok says with slight excitement, it's the small clearing they're in, in the center is the tree's he's in. Krok keeps his eye on the spot they're at and zooms out, the need to keep heading in a southeast direction, towards the hill. "So that's where they hid you my buried treasure." Krok says to himself, laughing slightly, judging by the size of the map and how big they were in real life,this would only take them another hour or two. Finally things seemed to be looking up now, Krok quickly goes to the base of the tree a scales down it, partly using his weight to quickly go down the tree. Krok quickly went over to the rest of his group with the news.

Everyone was sitting is a circle eating their food, the members of JNPR on one side, Team RWBY on the other. As Krok walks to them Yang notices him and waves to him with her normal smile on her face. Krok, rather than have Yang drag him over to the group and embarrass him even more than she already has.

"There you are!" Krok doesn't react as he sits next to her, he notices Pyrrha slowly inching towards Jaune, taking his eyes off Yang.

"I did say I wouldn't leave without you guys, remember?

"Yea, but you have a tendency to disappear,"

"I left a note," Blake turns to look at Krok with a blank look.

"A very bad one." Krok turns to her,

"Still a note, besides I have good news, I think I know where the facility is." With that everyone turned to look at him, Yang wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him close to her.

"Well look at that, you being antisocial helped us!" Krok swiftly but gently smacks her hand off him with the tip of his tail, making her yelp in shock. "Owwww! That was uncalled for!"

"So was the joke, in any case as soon as you guys are ready to go we need to head southeast, apparently they decided to build this facility underground but above it." Everyone stares at him with confusion.

"Umm...what?" Ruby says with a confused look on her face.

"This is a facility were looking for, right? So they would need considerable space to build, but there's one problem, this entire forest is filled with grimm so I highly doubt they could build something like this on the surface, or else the grimm would have destroyed it long before they finished it. So they would have had to build it somewhere safe from grimm, such as underground.

"Still the equipment to dig underground would draw as many grimm in as if they were above." Blake says, trying to understand what Krok ment.

"Yes, now what way could they have a facility that you can see from above, but also not require massive digging equipment that would attract grimm?" Krok asks rhetorically, already knowing what they were looking for.

"Wait, what about a cave?" Pyrrha says with a look of realization. Krok claps his hands once.

"BINGO my redheaded, armor wearing, teammate! I took a look at the map and saw the hill a few miles matches up with the coordinates. Something is underneath that hill, weather they be in a network of caves of what, what we're looking for is there." Krok points in the general direction of the hill the facility was in. "How much longer till you guys are ready to go?"

"About another half hour or so." Krok nodded before getting up and walking toward the tree.

"Where are you going Krocky?!"

"I'm about to take a nap alone." Krok says putting infensis on alone, Yang pouts as Krok,

"You're no fun." Krok simply turns to her and gives her a blank stare.

"Your fun ends up with me more pissed off than when Pyrrha kicked me below the belt." Yang sticks her tongue out at him, he returns the gesture by showing her his teeth in a warning snarl. "Take a hint Yang!" He shouts before walking away from the group, finding a soft patch of ground to sleep on, keeping an ear to the ground in case anything, or anyone tried something with you.

* * *

Dreams, subconscious way of the brain telling you things; what it wants, what it fears, what it craves, what it hates, and what it remembers. Krok normally has dreamless nights, closing his eyes and waking up in the morning as if it was a second. Every so often he would have vivid dreams, ones that would make him question not only himself but everything he saw.

 _"Come on Krok! You don't wanna be remembered for missing this right?" Krok was being pulled along by Ruby, however she looks older now, maybe mid twenties, she still wears her usual red and black and has her happy and friendly attitude. Next to her being pulled along is an older Krok. He has a small mustache and larger patches of scales on his face. As he's pulled along, he has a look of worry on his face._

 _"I know Ruby but still! I can't get used to the idea-"_

 _"Look! You need to lose the cold feet and show all of us you haven't gotten soft! Now come on!" Ruby takes him into a large white building, on the outside is the name; **Mercy Vale Medical Institution**. As the two enter the building they quickly spirit up the stairs, they enter a waiting area, standing there is Weiss and Blake, both older like Krok and Ruby. Weiss has on more formal apparel that makes her look more business like, Blake has on the same color scheme as before but without her bow on, revealing her faunus cat ears. Both turn their attention to the two,_

 _"Finally you two show up!" Weiss remarks; however, she warmly hugs the two._

 _"How do you feel Krok?" Blake asks, hugging the two of them,_

 _"You know; excited, nervous, and above all, scared shitless." Weiss quickly smacks him on the back of his head with a resounding ***SMACK*** "Ah! What the hell?!" Another smack fills the room. Krok turns and glares at Weiss who returns the gesture._

 _"You better watch your mouth! I swear, If hear you're swearing like this all of us will smack you!" Krok turns to Blake and Ruby who simply return the glare._

 _"Fine! I'll tone down the swearing, damn." ***SMACK*** "Fine! God this might start to suck ***SMACK*** That's not even a damn swear word! ***SMACK*** REALLY?! Every time I saw something bad?!"_

 _"Ruby, make sure to dispense punishment if he forgets alright?" Ruby smiles and gives her partner a thumbs up._

 _"You got it Weiss!" She walks next to Krok and pats the spot Weiss kept smacking, causing him to wince in pain. "Got that Krok?"_

 _"Transparently," He mutters while the pain ripples through him. Suddenly a doctor comes out of one of the rooms and looks at the four,_

 _"Are you four here for Mrs. PenDragon?" Everyone's eyes light up, they quickly dart over to the doctor with wide eyes._

 _"How is she?! Did something bad happen?! Can I see her?!" Krok bombards with questions, the doctor places a hand on his shoulder calming him down,_

 _"Sir, she's fine. Would you four like to see her?" Krok eagerly nods as he and the other three follow him. Inside the room there are several nurses standing around a woman, she has long blonde hair with beautiful lilac eyes, Mrs. PenDragon, or better known by most, Yang Xiao Long. Krok looks at her, two small bundles in her arms. Krok tries to walk toward his love however his legs feel frozen, his heart hammers in his chest as he feels the urge to see what she holds. Adventually a set of hands pushes him forward, making him stumble a little, Ruby stand behind him gently pushing him onward._

 _"Go on Krok," With the small redhead behind him Krok walks till he's next to Yang, she looks at him with a happy smile on her face,_

 _"Hey sweetie," she says before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, they hold as tears of joy roll from both of their eyes._

 _"Hi, my beautiful fire." He replies before wiping the tears from their eyes. Yang looks down at the two bundles and smiles at them, Krok eyes follow hers as he looks at what she's holding, their babies, twins. Krok felt his heartbeat speed up as he look at his children, a boy and a girl. The boy had his mother's hair while the girl had his, already he could see the faintest hint of green near the edges._

 _"They're beautiful aren't they?" Yang asks, giving their daughter to Krok, she opens her eyes and looks at him, they're lilac, just like Yangs. She smiles, showing off her gumless mouth._

 _"Hey there little one." Krok says as he gently rocks her, she laughs a little as she shows off something hidden by the blankets, a small tail. It's green and black like his but much smaller. She tries to move it around however she has yet to completely work out how to control it. Krok listen to the footsteps of his teammates waiting patiently for their turn to see the new borns. "Should we?" He asks looking and Yang she smiles before nodding. Krok turns around, all three of them, barely holding back their desire to see the new borns. Ruby holds her arms out to see her new niece, nearly squealing in delight as Krok gently places the baby girl in her arms._

 _"Awwww! Hello wittle cutie!" Ruby says in a baby talk voice, "I'm auntie Ruby!" Weiss walks up as has the same expression as Ruby,_

 _"You are so adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Krok and Yang laugh quietly as Blake takes their son in her arms and simply smiles while letting him grab her finger. Krok fill with emotions he never felt before; however, a feeling of dread washes over him as well. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Yang's fingers intertwine with his._

 _"You're scared aren't you?" Krok sighs, squeezing Yang's fingers._

 _"I couldn't be happier, and yet I'm more scared than I've ever been in all my life. I don't know the first thing about being a parent, how do I know I won't do something wrong?" Yang gently grabs his cheeks and turns his head to look at her. They lock eyes as she gently rubs his cheek._

 _"It'll be alright, I'm just as scared about being a good parent for them. But you know what? These two have the best aunts in the world, aunts who will protect, train, teach them and so much more. Not to mention a man who will love and protect them with all his heart and soul." Yang pulls Krok's head forward as their foreheads touch. "I love you Krok, now and forever." Krok places his hand over hers._

 _"I love you as well Yang, my beautiful and radiant fire." Krok leans in a gives Yang a deep kiss, all of his love flowing into the kiss._

 _" **How adorable,"** suddenly the dream around Krok begins to turn into ash and is scattered by an unknown wind, Krok stands there alone, surrounded by the empty void. Krok looks around, suddenly from the void sets of burning red eyes come toward him slowly changing into Grimm as they step out of the void. They completely surround Krok, all of them growling and snarling at him. " **Do you really believe you will ever have a future like THAT!?"** The voice laughs as the Grimm charge. Krok effortlessly cut them down one by one, his blade cutting through them like a hot knife through butter. **"Yes! Good! Kill them! Show them the fiery fury that is deep within you!"** More and more Grimm come out of the void like a swarm of locust. Krok tiring of the endless swarm switches to his claws, cutting a ripping through each Grimm. With every cut black blood oozes out of them coating Krok in a layer of the black substance, the slow evaporation of the blood along with the speed of the kills gives Krok the appearance of generating a dark aura, almost evil. **"Rip them to shreds! Show them who is the Monster and who is the Prey!"** The mysterious voice shouts, all the while Krok tries to ignore it, however it grows ever louder, ever stronger, ever nerve racking._

 _"Shut the hell up!" Krok shouts as he embeds his claws into the body of a Beowulf before ripping it in half, covering his body in the black substance. "Get the hell out of my head!" Krok shouts loudly as the bodies of Grimm litter the ground around him._

 _ **"Why would I do that? After all-"** Suddenly Krok's body becomes rigid as pain shoots through his chest. His mouth fills with a copper tasting fluid as he looks down, noticing a set of claws is protruding out of his chest, shining with a crimson liquid. **"You have something I've craved for a very long time!"** The claws go further out of his chest as the entity shoves them deeper into him. Krok grabs the claws trying to push them out but his strength fails him. Slowly his mind begins to be swallowed up by the void, until he hears a voice calling his name,_

"KROK!"

* * *

As much as Yang wanted to walk over to Krok and try something she waited patiently, knowing full well that Krok would go nuts if she tried something similar to what she did in the bullhead. However, she couldn't help herself! Maybe if she brought food with her, maybe she could appease the Crocodilian faunus. "But what type of food should I give him?" She thought. looking around at what they had it was sandwiches, fruit, water and cookies, more for Ruby than really anyone else. Still Yang grabbed a little of each and walked over to Krok.

"I wouldn't do that Yang," Blake says eying her partner suspiciously. "Didn't he say he wanted to be alone?"

"Yea, but if I know Krok, he'll be more than happy to accept this as a peace offering."

"So your excuse to talk to him?" Yang shrugs, willing to take any reason. She quietly begins to walk over to Krok, seeing him sleeping again.

"Hey Krocky, I brought you something!" Yang says in a friendly voice, lightly poking him. He doesn't respond, "Well you didn't say to go away, so I think I'll stay here for now!" Yang sits down next to him and lays back onto the ground. She turns her head and looks at him, for someone who never really smiled and kept his face rather blank, seeing his face when he was asleep was quite nice. He didn't smile or anything but a look of peace he never seemed to have normally. Yang smiles, halfway tempted to rub his head like before, but she was able to resist. After a few seconds Krok shifts a little and smiles, shocking Yang a little, however she quickly smiles as Krok rolls on his back, his tail happily swaying back and forth.

"What could you be dreaming about that'll make you happy Mr.?" Yang asks while smiling, planning to ask about his dream. However her curiosity quickly changed to concern when she sees his expression and harden as if distressed. Krok began twisting and turning as if in pain, sweat rolling down his forehead as he clutches his chest in pain. Yang quickly sits up and begins to shake Krok awake, "Krok? Hey come on Krok, Krok? KROK! WAKE UP! KROK!" Krok's eyes flash open and bolts right up, but he did it so suddenly their foreheads smacked into each other. Krok and Yang immediately fall over holding their foreheads as the pain shot through their heads.

"What the hell?!" Krok roars as he tries to sit up, "I said I wanted-" Krok immediately stops, realizing it was Yang who he headbutted. "Are you alright?" He asks, his voice full of worry as Yang sits up and rubs his forehead.

"I'm fine… you good?" Krok's face becomes red, remembering in full the dream he had with her, than losing his color as he remembers the second part. He clutches his chest on the exact area where the claws burst through his chest. "Krok?"

"Fine, just...nothing." Krok stands up, however he stumbles and Yang catches him, wrapping her arms around him as he seems to space out. Krok's eyes seemed dazed as he leans against Yang.

"Okay you are NOT fine Krok. What happened?" Krok's eyes widen realizing how close they were, he quickly backs up and blushed madly. Krok looks away and puts on a blank face.

"Nothing, just dreams."

"One that makes you smile and the other one makes you look like you're in pain?" The blonde asked with a questioning look. Krok's eyes widen,

"Wait you were watching me sleep?!" Yang scoffs as she grabs the bundle of food she brought with her.

"I planned to bring you some food, I saw you sleeping, so I decided to lay down. I saw you smile and was planning on letting you sleep until you started writhing like you were in pain." Krok breaks eye contact with her,

"Yang, please drop it."

"Krok! How do you expect me to drop it after-" Krok grabs Yang's shoulders, holding them with shaking hands.

"Please, I'll try to tell you eventually, but not right now. Now I want to find this place, get what we came for, and leave, okay?" Krok looks down the entire time, his arms still shaking as he holds Yang. Yang grabs one of his hands and holds it.

"Alright Krok, before we go though," Yang holds out the food she brought with her. "Eat." Krok just stares at her holding the food in front of him.

"Yang-"

"No back talk mister! You need something in your stomach right now, and that's my only condition now alright?" Yang has a serious expression on her face as she dares Krok to challenger her on this.

"...Fine, I'll eat, but after-" Yang shoves an apple into his mouth effectively stopping his continuous talking.

"Now sit down and eat Krok." Krok puts the rest of the apple into his mouth and chews it before swallowing. Yang then hands him a sandwich which he takes a bite into, this time eating it slower and chewing it. "See? Don't you feel better?" Yang asks with concern in her voice. Krok simply nods, his face more bleak than it usually is. Yang frowns, placing her arm around him and pulling him into a hug. Krok doesn't complain as Yang holds Krok against her chest, next to her heart. "Krok, please just talk to me." Yang rubs his back as he remains motionless in her arms. Finally he reacts, he gently pries her arms off and looks at her,

"Yang, right now, I just want to find this place okay?" Krok stands up and helps her to her feet. "Still, thanks for trying to help me." This time Krok hugs her, pulling her close to his body. Yang blushes slightly before returning the hug glad to see Krok slightly better now. They were both pulled from the moment by a high pitched girly scream. They both immediately let go of each other and turn to look. Surrounding everyone else are grimm, they're about the same size as Krok with bone masks adorning their faces as simple bone plate cover their shoulder and hip areas with a long black tail swaying behind them. Everyone stood in a circle as the grimm surrounded them, making false swipes at them, revealing their claws; small hooked and four on the paw, with a small thumb claw further back than the rest. " Looks like our mystery tree clawers are oversized kittens." Krok says extending his claws and grabbing Night's Edge.

"Um… nice kitties?" Jaune says as the grimm growl and snarl at them. Everyone kept their attention on the group of grimm, until a blade when whirling into the head of one of the grimm. Everyone and everything turn to see Krok holding one of the swords in his hand with Yang as she activated her gauntlets.

"Come and get me," Krok says throwing his blade up and catches it, holding it in a reverse grip. One of the grimm roars, causing several of them to charge at him and Yang. "You ready?" Yang cracks her knuckles and smiles,

"Wanna see who can kill more?"

"It's not just us here, next time it you and me only alright?"

"Got it!" One of the Sabers leaps at Krok, its claws and teeth ready to be embed into Krok, he quickly rolls under it and slashes its under side, followed up by Yang delivering a powerful punch to its face. Another tries to swipe at Krok, he blocked the slash with his sword, with his free hand he extends his claws and embeds them into the open mouth of the grimm. It twitches as Krok's claws go straight through its skull. A saber tries to strike him from behind, only to be decapitated as a flash of red and rose petals rushes past the body.

"I got it Krok!" He smiles at Krok and gives him a thumbs up. Krok nods to the young redhead before turning to another Saber. Everyone is now fighting the Sabers, Ruby darting around slicing limbs in flashes, Blake and Yang fighting side by side, Weiss fighting several on her own, and the members of team JNPR fighting another group. Krok quickly tail smacks one of the advancing grimm sending it flying into another grimm. Krok quickly crouches under the claw swipe of a Saber,

"Let me show you some real claws!" He shouts, his hands turning into claws and effortlessly slashing into the grimm's exposed underbelly, dealing mortal wounds. From a distance Krok notices the number of grimm seem to be increasing, he was going to need his great sword. As weevies through the immense number of grimm , slashing and stabbing and Saber that made the mistake of attacking him. Before he could reach the other half of his weapon he hears a shriek. Krok turns to see Weiss, she's on the ground with a Saber on top of her, her rapier protecting her from its jaws clamped on her neck, though she wouldn't hold long. Without hesitating Krok threw his remaining weapon and pierced its side, causing it to roar in pain. With the grimm distracted Weiss shoved her rapier rapier into its underside, killing it. Weiss simply turns to look at Krok with shock in her eyes, who simply nods before rushing to grab the weapon near him and the one he threw.

* * *

With all the commotion none of the huntsmen noticed the Wendigo grimm with the alpha Saber next to him. They hid within the cover of the forest as they watched. Meuzrug watches with excitement as Krok and the others effortlessly take down the Sabers, the Alpha on the other hand quietly snarls and growls at them for killing its pack members, wanting to be out there to kill them all.

"This One is surprised at the skills of these Little Pups." The bigger grimm says, clicking it jaws with excitement as it smaller hands rub over themselves quickly. The Saber hisses in anger at the compliment to the huntsmen's abilities in killing its kind. Meuzrug notices its anger and smiles, "As long as the slayer of the Lernaean lives, you may Kill the rest." Without a second to delay the Alpha rushes into the clearing and lets out a deafening roar, drawing the attention of the other Sabers and huntsmen. The alpha's massive size, saber teeth, extra plating and spines made it stick out.

"Well, well, well, looks like the big kitty _finally_ decided to show up." Krok say grabbing one of his long swords. "I kill you, the rest should scatter." Krok points his sword and the alpha and beckons it to attack. The alpha roars loudly, displaying its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It runs on all fours straight toward Krok, its claws digging into the ground as it charges Krok waits for it to come at him.

The Alpha bears its fangs at Krok, trying to take a chunk out of him. Krok steps to the side and slashes, despite the blade making contact it dosen't cut through the hyde. The creature whirls around and smacks Krok with its front paw. Krok blocks with his sword; however, he still goes flying into a tree. Krok lands with a painful thud as he sits there for a second, the Alpha rushes towards him and tries to claw him. Krok immediately rolls out of the way, as the claws rake deep into the tree.

"Well, guess you're a bit tougher than you look kitty. Guess I'll have to get serious unless I have have a death wish ." Krok stands up as the Alpha, he was going to need the other half of his weapon to cut through this thing. Krok runs toward the weapon though is stopped by several Sabers, all hissing and snarling at him. One was dumb enough to pounce, in return Krok stabs through its skulls and drags it towards the mouth, slicing the skull in half. The snarls and hisses get louder from all the other grimm. Krok hears a roar and turns around, he barely has enough time to bring his sword up as the Alpha clamps to his sword Krok falls onto his back with the grimm on top of him, saliva dripping down from its mouth.

"Okay this is a whole new level of disgusting!" Krok complains as several drops land on his face and clothes. "Would be nice if someone can, oh I don't know, THROW ME MY WEAPON?!" Krok shout feeling the breath of the grimm wash over him.

In a second the air around Krok got colder, before the Alpha was thrown off by an invisible force. Krok sits up, breathing a sigh of relief that he can take a breath of fresh air. Something whirls through the air and impales the ground next to Krok. Turning quickly to look see the other half of his weapon. Standing next to it in white, blue, and red cloths is Weiss. Her normal look of disgust is on her face as she looks down at the faunus.

"Consider this payment for helping me earlier." She says with her normal angry glare. " I did not need your help; however, I wanted to return the favor, now we're even, got it!?" Weiss says with an angry look for saving Krok. Krok laughs before grabbing both halfs of his sword and changing Night's Edge into its great sword form.

"True, but you're about to owe me again." Weiss' eyes widen as Krok grabs her wraps his tail around her waist and pulls her, switches places with her as he block a rear attack from a Saber. Krok effortlessly pushes off the Saber before cleaving it in half at the waist. "Now you owe me again ,Weiss." Krok says as they stand next to each other. Weiss simply scoffs at him.

"Whatever! Just hurry up and kill the alpha so the rest will leave." Weiss turns to face another Saber that rushes them, though Krok quickly cuts it down smiling at her. "I saw that one coming! I didn't need your help!"

" _Sure…_ " Krok says smiling before facing of against the Alpha now on its feet again. "You ready for round two, you over sized cat?" The grimm roars at Krok before rushing towards him with anger and bloodlust running through him. Again it tries to claw at Krok, believing the same thing would happen again. When the Alpha hits Krok's sword he doesn't budge an inch. Krok smiles at the grimm. "Sorry, but that won't work twice." Krok pushes the grimm off him with ease, Krok quickly slashes the grimm face, cutting the eye of the grimm, making it roar in pain as it covers it eye. Krok channels his fire aura into his sword causing it to heat up and turn a dull orange color. Krok cuts through one of the Alpha's limbs likes its butter before turning and slicing its head off in an upward arch. As the blade severs the head from the body the smaller Sabers see their leader fall and scatter, now afraid of the huntsmen. Krok sticks his blade into the ground and disperses the heat.

"Everyone alright?!" Krok shouts after removing his sword from the ground. Everyone checked out, most have a few scrapes but nothing serious. Krok surveys the area, not feeling the presence of any more Grimm for now. Still he knew they would be out there, waiting for another chance to attack them.

"Krok you're bleeding!" Krok turns to look at Yang as she comes running up to him with a first aid kit. She has a look of worry on her face as she starts to take out a gauze pad and disinfectants. Krok winces as Yang presses the disinfectants on the exposed flesh on his shoulder area. From the different cuts it's in the shape of claws marks.

"Looks like the Alpha wanted to leave me a gift." Krok laughs however Yang pressing on the wound, not appreciating the joke. However the slight click of heels drew their attention to a pair of white boots.

Yang I got him, help with everyone else." Weiss commanded in her normal tone with a disapproving look on her face.

"Weiss, Krok's injuries aren't serious-"

"Just do it!" She raises her voice, making Yang tense slightly, "There's something me and him need to discuss." Krok puts a hand on her shoulder and nods his head. Reluctantly she she grabs Krok's hand and places it against the pads, before walking to everyone else. "Sit." Krok plops down on his butt and allows Weiss a better view of the cut along with being able to bend down instead of standing on her tip toes.

"You know she's right, this is barely a scratch." Weiss presses harder than necessary on the cut, making Krok wince from the disinfecting substance.

"Apparently you don't know with just a scratch Saber claws can infect someone and lead to extreme pain and eventual death." Weiss scolds as she pulls out another substance, "The pads aren't enough, this will hurt." With any other warning she pours the substance over the cut area, Krok clenches his teeth and groans as the substance feels like a fire over the wound.

"Geez! Little warning next time!?" Krok complains as the strange substance stops burning.

"Oh hush! Maybe if you were more careful to begin with you wouldn't have been cut."

"Maybe you you could handle yourself I wouldn't be fighting with half my weapon." Krok shoots back, glaring at her. She returns the glare before they both look away.

"Why did you do that?" Weiss asks, throwing off Krok for a second.

"Because we're teammates."

"You actually still consider me a teammate, despite everything I've said to you?" Krok shrugs,

"Yea, true I not your biggest fan but we're on the same team. Meaning if I see you're in trouble I'll help you." Weiss stares back at him with a confused look, wondering what was going through that head of his.

"Not many people with our relationship would be willing to help each other, team or not." Krok shrugs, looking at the rest of his teammates and catching their breath.

"True, but I'm not like them, and neither are you, Weiss." Weiss' eyes widen at his words. "You could have left me to figure out what to do, as I could. However we saved the other, despite us having our own fight." Krok then turns slightly and offers her a hand. "I'll admit, we don't look eye to eye on most things but, would you be willing to have a fresh start of sort?" Krok raises an eyebrow at her as he waits for her answer, she sighs before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Fine, I suppose it's better to be on good footing with someone rather than being at their throats." She looks at Krok, while she doesn't smile at him it's not a look of disapproval or disgust.

"Wait a sec didn't you say ' _our relationship_ '?" Weiss' face grows immediately red with embarrassment causing Krok to laugh, "So this is why you're so hostile around me! To think I've warmed the frozen heart of- AAAAAHHHHH!" Krok cries out as Weiss quickly pours more of the disinfect substance onto the cut, causing it to burn.

"Oh! I'm SOO sorry! I forgot to clean the rest of this! Here let me put the bandages on!" She quickly and roughly puts the wrappings on and tightens them. "There! All better!" She than painfully smacks the area causing Krok to fall on the ground holding his shoulder.

"Okay… I might have deserved that one." He says laying there. Weiss crouches next to him, the same smile still on her face.

"Might?"

* * *

After the ambush everyone was more than eager to find this facility and get home. As Krok walks on, the stinging from Weiss' cleaning has subsided, his only thoughts are to reach the hill and uncover its secrets. However, despite things being better, Krok felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of his head, without looking Krok knew the lilac eyes of Yang were the ones staring at him. Krok simply needed to be quiet, if he didn't say anything he would be fine; however, that would entice her to be the starter of the conversation.

"Oh Krocky!"

"What?! Seriously Yang talk to Ruby, you're blood!"

"True, but I always talk with Ruby. I want to talk to someone else once in awhile." She pouts as she walks next to Krok.

"Let's see; Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora! All other people you could talk to besides me!" Krok complains trying to get some peace before the facility.

"True, but right now the only person I want to talk to is a certain Faunus, with a scaly green tail." Yang smiles before reaching her arm around Krok neck and pulling him into a hug. "So, how about that date I mentioned earlier?"

"You were serious!? I thought you were just screwing with me." Yang smiles,

"I did leave you a present before you went to bed." She smiles at Krok with a cheeky smile, while his face turns bright red. Krok tries to pull away before he can Yang's breath brushes against his face. "I swear, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!" Krok didn't have enough time to pull away before she sneaks a quick peck on his cheek.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" He whispers fiercely to her, his face heating up with a small amount of steam rising from his body.

"Are you steaming?" Yang asks waving her hand through the steam that drifted from his body. His tail quickly wraps around her arm and pulls it down.

" _Stop that!_ " He whispers through clenched teeth.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" The blonde giggled. Krok growls at her,

"I swear! You can go from great friend to pain in the ass quicker than Ruby can run." Yang sticks her tongue out a Krok with a smile on her face.

"You know you wouldn't replace any part of me for the world Krocky!"

"Wouldn't make a bet on that." The reptilian faunus replied with a blank expression.

"Are you two love birds done?" Weiss asked, looking a little disgusted by what's transpiring. Krok immediately leaps away from Yang, turning to see Weiss, Blake and Ruby staring at him.

"We're NOT lovebirds!" All of them stared at him like they didn't believe him.

"So why did Yang kiss your cheek?" Blake asks with a raised eyebrow.

"She just kissed me for no reason!"

"Krok do you like my sister?"

"NO!" Krok takes a breath calming down slightly. "Not in that regard Ruby." They all still don't believe him. "I don't like her in that way. We are friends, nothing romantic." Krok says stressing every word he says.

"So you wouldn't mind if we became something more, would you Krocky?" Yang says giving him a lustful look. Krok giver her a blank look before walking toward a tree. The girls watch with curiosity as Krok simply stares at the tree. "Um… Krok you good?" Krok looks up at the sky, he takes a deep breath and slams his head into the tree. The sound of wood splintering, resounds through the forest. Krok then lifts his head off the tree, the under wood exposed in a circular mark. As Krok looks at them one of his pupils is twitching as there is a slight bruise on his forehead.

"Peachy." The girls stare at him in shock, one that he did that, two that it worked, and three he wasn't hurt in the slightest. "Let's go… my tolerance for the unexpected and _jokes,_ is at an all time low." He says staring at Yang on jokes. He begins to walk on with a quicken pace. The rest follow behind quietly, wanting to avoid further incidents.

* * *

As Krok walks on he notices the subtle change in the terrain, they're beginning to go up hill.

"Now where would they make an entrance for a facility? Would it be a natural opening or a man-made structure?" Krok ponders, his tail swaying back and forth behind him, with curiosity. Behind Krok the rest of his teammates caught up with him. "We're going to need to split up, we'll be able to cover more ground that way." Krok looks at them, there was nine in total, "Just for safety everyone go in groups of two, wouldn't want a grimm to snatch anyone up." They nodded before looking at him.

"Um… Krok? You don't have a partner." Jaune says, voicing everyone's opinion.

"Excellent point Jaune. I'll go with you and Pyrrha." Krok than quickly places a hand on their shoulders and began to drag them up the hill.

"Krok? Is something the matter?" Pyrrha asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope, just guaranteeing I get some peace between now and when we find the secrets of this place."

"Is something wrong between you and Yang?" Jaune asks, Krok turns to look at him, his expression blank as his eye twitches slightly.

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing between us, okay?" Jaune nods his head in agreement, Krok swiftly turns around and begins to walk up the hill side. As they near the top Krok gets a wide view of the surrounding area, the massive expanse of forest lies all around them, stretching for miles in any direction with a spot here or there of cleared areas. The wind blows through the three huntsmen's hair as they are no longer in the shadows of trees.

"This is beautiful up here." Pyrrha says, taking the image in.

"You wouldn't know that this forest would be infested with grimm, or possibly hides a massive underground facility." Krok says, his face, calm and blank like normal.

"Yea, I wonder if Weiss would like this view." Jaune said, once again thinking about the person who always insults him. Krok notices a slight chill in the air as the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Krok turns to the disturbance and notices Pyrrha smiling; however, it's from her that he feels it. "You know, maybe if I can convince her, maybe we can have a picnic somewhere like here." The drop gets greater as Jaune continues.

 _"Oh shit, is she interested in him?"_ Krok thinks as Pyrrha keeps smiling at Jaune,

"I mean she's soo pretty," Another drop, "funny, and really smart." Krok can almost feel ice starting to form on Night's Edge. " And she-"

"HEY JAUNE MY MAN!" Krok says clamping his hand over the blonde idiot's mouth, a massive smile is on his face as he tries to play cool as best as he can. "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Krok quickly and tightly wraps his tail around his waist before dragging him away from Pyrrha, hoping to save everyone from the armor clad huntress. "DON'T WORRY PYRRHA! JUST TALKING ABOUT GUY STUFF! WE'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!" Krok quickly takes off into a sprint away from her, she simply gives a thumbs up that's heavily strained. As Krok sprints away, he drags Jaune on the ground.

"Krok! I can walk!" Krok quickly whirls around and grabs Jaune by the collar and shakes him.

"How stupid and dense can you be!?" Jaune looks at with with a confused look on his face. "Do you want everyone here, especially Weiss, to be butchered?!"

"Umm… Krok what are you talking about?" Krok sighs before looking him in the eyes.

"Jaune, there is a girl who is pretty much perfect in every regard throwing herself at you! And you, being the dense idiot you are, you don't even see it!"

"Krok what are you talking about?!"

"Someone likes you a lot Jaune! Just for free I'll give you a hint; it ain't Weiss!" Jaune's eyes widen when he hears this, surprised that anyone would be interested in him. Krok sighs before loosening his grip."This person seems to be trying desperately to get you to notice them, however all you've managed to do is sink a knife deeper and deeper into them, particularly when you talk about Weiss."

"So who have I been hurting so much?" Krok lets Jaune go before looking him into the eyes,

"Can't and won't say, you need to figure out who it is on your own."

"Come on Krok! Tell me!"

"Jaune, if I hadn't said anything by the end of this mission I'm positive you would have been violated in ways that would have scared you for life. Be happy I stopped you when I did." Krok then takes a step closer to him. "Besides life won't give you handouts so neither will I." Krok pokes him on the forehead roughly making him stumble back. "Let's go go before Pyrrha-

"Where have you guys been?"Pyrrha asks walking over to them. Krok unfortunately panics, believing Pyrrha to still be in her silent killer mode. Krok quickly whirls around to face her, on her face is no longer a forced smile but a look of curiosity, letting Krok take a breath in relief. However as he turned around, he forget Jaune was there; therefore, sending him rolling down hill.

"Jaune!"

"Crap!" Krok and Pyrrha run after him, hooping to stop his bouncing down hill. After a few seconds of running he comes to a halt on flat ground.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Pyrrha asks as she holds him up, giving him support.

"Sis? Why am I in a dress?" He asks spinning slightly. Pyrrha gives Krok an angry look, he put his arms up.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were in your really angry mode from before. I was just being on the safe side." Pyrrha eyes him before turning to Jaune. Krok looks around they're on flat ground again. Before them the hill begins its steady ascent, leading to the to the top the three saw earlier. Krok began walking toward the top again however he felt something strange under his foot, something metallic. Krok stepped back and takes a close look at what he stepped on, using his tail to wipe away the dirt on top to reveal more of the hidden metal.

"Hey Pyrrha! Can you come see this?" Pyrrha looks at Krok and nods, she lays Jaune down and walks over to Krok with a questioning look on her face. "You can sense metals right?" She nods her head in response. "Can you help me check something? I think there's something buried under the ground that's metallic." Pyrrha looks at Krok with confusion as she feels the ground next to Krok. Her hands glow a slight grey color as she examines the area. Her hands linger for a few seconds before her eyes widen.

"There's something here!" Krok's eyes widen as his tail begins to quickly wipe away the top layer of dirt, exposing the hidden metal, a set of hatch doors.

"Looks like we found the entrance, and it's thanks to Jaune, nice one man!" Krok turns and smiles at Jaune, he weakly gives a thumbs up as he continues to lay on the ground. "Can you get this opened?" Krok asks as he contacts everyone, telling them of the newly discovered location. Pyrrha's hands begin to glow grey as she slowly pries open the two doors, struggling to open from their lack of use. After struggling for a few seconds, the doors give way, revealing a dark passageway inside.

"You guys find something?" Blake ask as she and the rest of team RWBY walk towards them.

"We've found the entrance," Krok replies simply as He notices Ren and Nora walking from the other side. As Pyrrha opens the entrance fully, revealing the dark passageway into the unknown. "All things considered, I'm feeling really good about this, you guys ready?" They nod, Krok extends his hand and creates a small fire, he than grabs a large branch and sets it on fire. He gives it to Jaune and sets his other hand on fire before walking into the entrance. "Time to find the truth."

* * *

Krok led the group, here not even his eyes could see anything out of the light of the fires. He led the group, Jaune in the back holding the torch, their steps seemed to echo inside the long hallway, how deep were they into the hill? Their footing hadn't sloped or descended yet though the hallways did seem to curve ever so slightly.

"Hey Krocky, can I ask you something?" Yang walks up to her partner, and looks at him with curiosity.

"Is it about what we're going to find?" Yang nods her head, curious like he was. "In truth, I don't know, most of the places where I've gone already haven't been this well hidden, plus I have a strange feeling from this place, I can't put my finger on it, but" Krok's fires shook ever so slightly. "I think I'll find some answers." Yang smiles at his determination, she gives him a comforting pat on his back.

"I'm glad I'm here to see this than." Krok nods before looking on, in front of them is a massive open space, in the near vacuity, as they walk into it they can no longer see completely around them, the small fires they had simply not strong enough to reach the edges of the room.

"The problem with abandoned facilities, all the power is dead." Krok complains trying to see as best as he can."

"Nora, could you give us a hand?" Ren asks looking at the short hammer wielder.

"You got it Ren!" She says before saluting to him, she quickly darts into some unknown direction before darting back and grabbing Jaune's torch, much to his dislike.

"What can she do?" Krok asks as she darts around looking for something,

"Give her a sec, than you won't need to make a fire." Ren says looking at Nora with his usual blank expression.

" Still what does she-"

"Found it!" Nora cries out in a song like voice waving her hand near what looked like a generator. Krok looks at Nora as she rubs her hands together,

"Okay what's she doing?"

"Just watch," From behind Krok could hear the crackle of electricity intensify before the lights began to slowly flicker on.

"What did she do?"

"Her semblance is electricity," Ren says plainly.

"Is that why she's hyperactive?"

"That and her love of pancakes," Nora flashes right next to Ren and latches onto him

"Did someone say PANCAKES!?" She cries with a ravenous cry, drooling slightly,

"I'll make you some later, alright?" Ren asks hoping to convince the small girl to let go of him.

"Okay Ren!" She says happily before letting go and standing up. All around them the light begin to fully turn on, casting a blinding white glare in the room. As their eyes slowly adjust to the room, all of them are shocked by what's inside the facility.

"Well, looks like we hit the jackpot." Krok says with a smile, all around them are tubs, tubes filled with humans, faunus, and grimm, each floating in clear fluids. There are hundreds of each; old, young, pale, dark, skinny, fat, muscular. The number of different humans seem limitless. The faunus also as varied, some with distinctive ears, tails, claws and even some with wings and fins. The grimm were in larger tubes, some of the species were familiar like Beowolves, Ursas, Death Stalkers, Boarbatusks, Nevermores, King Taijitus, Sabers and other species that were rarer or unknown to them, like the Lernaean.

"What is this place?" Ruby asks taking in all the sights the place.

"A testing facility, so the stories were true." Krok says quietly walking over to one of the terminals and begins to start working the controls.

"Wait, what stories?" Weiss asks walking toward Krok as he boots up a terminal. "What exactly do you know?" Krok doesn't look away from the terminal but he pauses at the question,

"You guys know how when humans first came about how the grimm nearly wiped us all out?"

"And how we defeated them with dust?" Ruby asks, remembering some of her old stories Yang used to read to her.

"Yea, but that isn't completely true, even with dust we barely survived." Everyone's eyes widen at hearing Krok's story. "The dust made us better able to fight back, but we were stilling losing, bad."

"How bad was it? I mean the history books always said we won the wars." Jaune asks as he stares at all the bodies, some beginning to rot in their tubes while others looked like they were recently placed in them.

"History is told by the victor Jaune, besides what sounds better; saying we won the war, or that we just survived it?" Krok turns slightly and raises an eyebrow at him, everyone knowing the answer to the question.

"Where did you hear all of this Krok?" Pyrrha asks as she examines the body of a young human girl, about her age.

"I searched all over for info, most of it related back to early wars, and experimentation."

"Experimentation?" Ren asks, as he studies the terminal Krok works on.

"It would seem that whoever funded this wanted to give everyone an edge against the grimm, so they began experimenting on people." Most of them gasp at this statement, "The oldest documents date the testing back to about 60 or so years ago."

"How did you get records like this?" Weiss asks looking at the many papers and documents thrown about on the floor.

"Little bit of favors, knocking some heads together, doing odd jobs, and hours with my nose in old books." Krok says, finally getting into the terminal connecting its screen to a larger projection. On the screen is several species of grimm with great details on them. "I don't know what they did exactly but some of their test subject were volunteers, others were, less than willing." Everyone is slightly unnerved by his words.

"Krok, what does this have to do with you?" Ruby asks, hoping that what she thinks isn't true. Krok takes a deep breath before digging deeper into the computer's archives.

"I don't know, not for sure. I know they took some people by force but, I don't know for sure. I could have volunteered or, I could have been kidnapped. Maybe my past has nothing to do with this facility, right now though, this is where I'll search." Blake walks up to one of the Faunus in the tubs, a girl about six years old. She has red hair with skin that has the slightest hint of blue in it. One of her eyes is half open revealing the yellow pupil. Her skin is rotting away in certain areas, some of the areas go straight to the bone.

"OH! This is just cruel and sick!" Blake said with an obvious look of disgust, taking several steps back from the girl. Everyone else moves away from the people and Grimm, preferring to be around Krok while he works.

"You find anything useful Krok?" Yang asks.

"Nothing yet… Wait here's something interesting." Krok selects a file and opens the audio log inside of it, opening it up and playing the log.

 ** _Log #1 Grimm in general_**

 _Hello, I am Dr. Penwood, the director has assigned me he task to look into the history of the Grimm. I've been traveling around for a while, looking into major city libraries, archives, and even went to the nomadic villages outside of the kingdoms. The stories vary from source to source however here is what I have learned in general about the grimm._

 _First and foremost, **t **hey** remain the enemies to all who all people, human or faunus.** All attempts of communications with them as ended with one or both parties being killed._

 _Many ancient and nomadic cultures believe the Grimm to be animals possessed by evil spirits, or perhaps the spirits of tortured animals themselves,others even claim they are people who have been cursed for their terrible deeds in life, so they are prohibited from experiencing death till someone slays them. Of course with recent advancements, these beliefs have been proven simply myth, though the Grimm are a true mystery._

 _While very little is known of their origin, some key facts have been observed in the wild. First and foremost, the Grimm exclusively attack anything that poses aura, human or Faunus. However this doesn't appear to be in hunger. In many instances, entire teams of villages have been wiped out by Grimm yet none of the corpses show signs of feasting, at least not from grimm. While other times, only a few bones remain after a Grimm feasts upon the remains._

 _Though despite their many natural weapons and skills the most unsettling thing about them is how to attract them, negative emotion. With some testing, some unfortunately fatal, emotions like fear, anger, jealousy, hate negotiate emotions attracts them more while positive draws less in._

 _*Note to self, if attacked by Grimm, **extremely ** happy thoughts._

 _In the past keeping them in captivity has proved to be an, extremely difficult task. Either they die, or kill everyone then escape, the last time that happened we lost about 20 test subjects and 3 personal. Thankfully when Grimm are placed within Pronone Evonadryl, a clear substance that greatly slows down the rotting of bodies. Meaning we simply drown the subjects in this and the body is preserved. This also is highly effective for our test subjects, who have either become too unruly, or are near death. With this the test subjects are still of use long after they are dead or no use in the field._

 _Many believe the Grimm to be mindless violent beasts. Of course some humans believe this about Faunus, yet with both, observation has proven contradictory and fatal for those who were ignorant. Like children, younger Grimm tend to be more reckless. However as the Grimm gets older and survive their battles, the Grimm learn from their experience and will not only exercise caution in the future but become far more effective killers. Signs of age include larger size, more spikes, thicker bone armor, a sense of self-preservation and 'the look' something in their eyes that let you know they're truly looking back, the kind you see in another human or Faunus. For the grimm we keep though, it's the look of "When I get out, I'm going to tear you to shreds."_

 _In my journey one story has been popping up about Grimm of old, ancient grimms. These "aancient grimm" are said to be so old, that they they were believed to have existed since man first appeared. The grimm's sizes have been compared to the very mountains themselves, with not only extreme strength and resilience, but the ability to speak our languages!_

 _In several stories they tell of two ancient Grimm in particular. One that bears resemblance to a massive Nevermore, with red and black feathers and being able to command and change the sun to its will. Another, one believed to be the stronger of the two appears as a Grimm right out of a nightmare, a set of massive wings on its back so big that they blocked out the very sun, four legs that could open the very earth with its strength and covered in scales that no weapon or fire arm can pierce._

 _These stories are only found in the nomadic villages but no where in the kingdom official libraries. The only things the stories tell is of when the two Grimm appear great and near cataclysmic destruction follows in their wake,then as suddenly as they appear, they disappear. It's possible this myth holds more information than it appears to, I will look into this legend more._

The tape then ends, leaving everyone not only quiet but shocked at what they heard from the tape.

"Nice to see that these sickos only saw those who were tested on as mere subjects. Fucking bastards." Krok's face returns to its normal cold expression before going through more files, Yang walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Krok?"

"I'm fine, I'm literally seconds away from possibly finding the answers to who I once was." Krok takes a breath and looks at her. "Finding this should help." Yang looks at him with a concerned look on her face, unsure if the Intel would bring more good or harm. After searching for a minute of searching he finds a folder labeled 'Test Subjects'.  Krok quickly selects it opening up multiple files from test subject 01-20 Krok pauses for a second before selecting the file,

'DATA NOT FOUND' The computer says with a massive pop up with the words on it. Krok pauses, annoyance clear on his face, he than selects the next one,

'DATA NOT FOUND' The computer says again testing the patience of the crocodilian Faunus.

"Not a good day to be a pain in the ass to me." Krok growls as he selects more and more files, each time repeating the same phrase over and over again, enraging the Faunus even more. "OH MY, COME ON! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING ABOUT THE TEST SUBJECTS!" Krok's tail swishes back and forth quickly behind him, coiling upon itself in anger. Krok slams his fist down in anger, leaving a fist shaped dent in the desk. Krok switches to another terminal and begins again.

"I swear if it fucking say data not found…"Krok hisses out as he searches again.

'DATA NOT FOUND' Krok slams his tail into the ground, causing a resounding boom to echo throughout the facility. "Look at the other terminals, someone PLEASE, find me some Intel."

The others looked at the other terminals; however, they got the same results he did. The sounds of DATA NOT FOUND filled the facility further angering Krok as he silently stands there with his anger ever increasing. Finally everyone returns to Krok, all of them empty handed and had apologetic looks on their faces.

"So, it would seem that not one single fucking scientist decided to save any damn data on their test subjects, just about the grimm." The reptilian faunus with look of defeat and anger. One of them wants to say something to him, however when heat waves begin to roll off his body, like when he and Weiss were arguing, they step back from the heat wave, this time far more powerful than before. Krok turns around, and looks down, his body begins shaking ever so slightly, and then he laughs. Af first it's quiet but it quickly gets louder and louder, resonating in the underground facility. Everyone else is greatly unnerved by the laugh, what manages to scare all of them is when Krok slams his fist into terminal with blinding speed, a roar of pure anger escapes from his mouth, making everyone wince and step back in fear. "THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME SICK JOKE!" He shouts pulling his fist from the computer,his hands are normal as small shards of glass and metal now puncturing his arm as he continues to punch the machine in anger. "ALL THIS SEARCHING! ALL THIS TIME I SPENT, WANDERING AROUND BLIND TRYING TO FIND THE ANSWER TO WHO I AM! ALL THE FAVORS AND TASKS I DID! ALL THE TIMES I WAS LEFT FOR DEAD!" Krok grabs the terminal, now in ruins and throws it across the room and sets it on fire.

"YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW THE WORST PART?! I BELIEVED THIS WOULD BE THE PLACE!I FELT THAT THIS PLACE WOULD REVEAL THE SECRETS TO MY PAST!AND SURPRISE! SURPRISE! THE LYING BITCH WHO SENT ME HERE WAS FULL OF IT!" Krok's entire body is a blazed, the fire far stronger than when he and Weiss fought. He storms off to one of the Beowulfs. "WHAT'S THIS FACILITY INFORMATION ON!? GRIMM! MOTHER FUCKING GRIMM!" Krok swiftly pulls Night's Edge from his back, the blade glowing a bright yellow, and effortlessly cuts right through the tube, gel, and the Beowulf floating in it. The gel violently bubbles as the blade cuts through. As it exits the gel slowly leaks out of the cut, only a thin line, before cracks began appearing near the cut and finally erupting spilling its contents on the floor. Some of the gel falls onto Krok and his sword, immediately evaporating as Krok's fire burned on. The Grimm lies on be ground, its already dead body now split in half and burning around the cut region. Krok walks up to the upper half of the Grimm and starts punching it repeatedly "IT'S ALWAYS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, MY MEMORIES, ALL THE ANSWERS I NEEDED, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, LAUGHING AT ME!" Krok punches the grimm over and over again, his fists beginning to bleed as he continues without changing his hands into claws.

"Krok please stop!" Yang yells hardly able to move any closer to him as his fire and heat increase exponentially with his anger. The corpse of the grimm slowly melts away with every punch and begins to disintegrate. Soon Krok's first begin to simply hit the floor, making a crater in the floor. Krok looks up at them, a crazed look of wrath on his face as the fires begin to spread past him.

"WHY?! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! I'LL NEVER FIND THE ANSWERS! THIS WAS MY BEST CHANCE AND IT WAS BULLSHIT !WHY SHOULD I EVEN BE SURPRISED!? IT'S ALWAYS BULLSHIT!" The fires around Krok begin to slowly enter his body, the fires and heat slowly returning to normal. Yang looks at Krok, beyond scared for Krok after his temper tantrum.

"Krok? Come on, we'll help you search for another lead." Yang takes a step toward Krok; however, she immediately is pulled back by Weiss and Pyrrha who rushed them behind an undestroyed terminal,

"What are you doing?!" Yang yells at the rest of them also hiding behind the terminal.

"Yang open your eyes!" Weiss shouts at Yang, her and Pyrrha are setting up a ice and metal wall around them. Yang looks at Krok, his veins and eyes are glowing a bright yellow as he stays hunched over, smoke and fire billowing from his mouth like a furnace. " He's about to expel all that pent up fire and energy in him." Weiss builds a massive wall of ice along with Pyrrha making one of metal with it. Yang watches as the yellow from Krok grows brighter and brighter, deciding to duck her head she gets down. After several tense seconds Krok cries out in pure unadulterated anger and blows up, literally.

All the fire, heat, and energy explode in a massive fireball. The fires expand out in a second, releasing a massive shock wave as the fireball quickly expands and then force of the shockwaves shatters most of the glass in the facility. The fire then quickly expands and spreads out engulfing and melting anything in its path. Weiss and Pyrrha's wall holds up against the blast and heat, just though. After what feels likes minutes he fires slowly recede. After a few seconds they look past the wall, completely shocked at the aftermath.

Most of the test tubes are shattered, their contents now burnt skeletons. The metal walls nearest Krok are still glowing orange and yellow while the further ones are a burnt black color. They all turn their attention to Krok, he's on all fours, breathing heavily as smoke rises from his body, thankfully having lost its yellow glow. Yang slowly stands up and walks toward Krok, the ground around him having remained untouched by the explosion.

"Krok?" Yang step slowly towards him watching to see him change in any way. Krok looks at her, his face is blank. Not like before when he was angry at Yang, his blank look was of someone who had lost hope he stood up and picked up Night's Edge and begins to walk toward the exit. Krok walks toward the exit, everyone giving him a wide burst. Yang reaches a hand out to Krok; however, Blake grabs her hand. She shakes her head, knowing Krok needed some alone time right now, despite what the blonde girl might want. Krok keeps his head down, the same blank look on his face.

"You were right Weiss," he says stopping; however, he didn't stop to turn to her. "This was a fool's errand, and a complete waste of time."

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office, in the room with him was Glynda and Krok. It was close to nightfall by the time the group arrived back at Beacon. While this mission was for Krok's sake to find his memory, it was also to see how he would fare in the field with a group of other huntsmen. Ozpin knew Krok had a lone wolf streak and a tendency to be distant from others. When they arrived Ozpin called each of them into his office one at a time and got a mission briefing from start to finish. Everything was consistent; Krok sleeping there, destroying Nora's scroll, getting lost in the forest, stopping in the woods for a break, the ambush of Saber Grimm, finding the facility, discovering the samples and test subjects they used, the audio files, Krok's break down and wrath, and the silent trip back here. Everyone's story followed that with small differences in what they were doing before the attention drawing situations. Ozpin and Glynda study each of their reactions to their questions. For the most part everything comes out easily for most of them, all have some difficulty when talking about what happened during said mission, particularly around when Krok wasn't able to find the data he was looking for. Ozpin and Glynda remained ever calm as they listen to the members of teams RWBY and JNPR tell what they saw before finally bring in Krok for his point of view. As Krok walks into Ozpin's office, his head is low still and his tail remains stagnant, both devoid of their normal fire and passion that would be present.

"Mr. PenDragon, you're looking down." Ozpin says, keeping his voice calm and steady like normal. Krok simply nods his head as he takes a seat opposite of Ozpin. "How do you believe this mission went?"

"The mission was a waste of time, a dead end sir." Krok says in an emotionless voice.

"Why would you call it a waste of time?"

"The mission was to find some information to my past. There were many corpses of humans, faunus and grimm, but I couldn't find anything to link them to me." Krok's voice is calm and even, thought to the experienced Ozpin and Glynda they can read between the lines; he's furious, heartbroken, and lost all at once. He's trying his best to hide his pain and anger but they see it as clearly as everyone else saw it at the facility.

"Mr. PenDragon, are the claims of your teammates what transpired on the mission?" Glynda asks adjusting her glasses. She lists all the things said about the other members of what transpired during the mission, listing everything that happened, starting with them arriving up to Krok's explosive anger. Krok nods for all of them, only adding small details here and there. " So you fully admit to endangering the lives of your teammates after discovering the information wasn't present?" She asks with a suspicious look on her face, nods.

"Everything there felt like the real deal, the number of grimm, all the humans and Faunus bodies in those tubs, even the audio logs on grimm and stuff, if felt like this would be the place. I let myself get over excited, even if there wasn't anything on my past, just to learn about myself a little would make me feel better."

"So you left empty handed, you expected this from the beginning. Why were you so greatly upset by this?" Ozpin asks taking a sip from his drink.

"Because the answers are like my memories, right in front of me but out of my reach. If felt like someone is waving the answers right in my face, but no matter how many times I reach for it, it's pulled from my reach."

"Mr. PenDragon, I understand your ambition to recover what you've been looking for; however-"

"My passion led to anger which nearly got my team burned to a crisp?" Krok asks without emotion, Ozpin and Glynda stare at Krok who doesn't return their eye contact.

"It seems that you risking the lives of your teammates had a negative effect on you, almost as much as not finding the intel. Is that correct Mr. PenDragon?" Ozpin asks drawing Krok's attention finally, Krok looks away though and nods at the headmaster's question.

"When I couldn't find the data, I snapped, it felt like a sick joke because of all the searching I've done. So I just felt myself getting angrier and angrier till I felt like I would explode, which I did as everyone told you two." Krok's tail wraps around one of the legs of the chair. Ozpin and Glynda simply watch as Krok sits there. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and sighs.

"Mr. PenDragon, I understand that you may be, depressed at what happened. However, simply you come across dead ends doesn't mean you can no longer move forward. I want you to take time to think about not only what happened but what you now plan to do." Krok nods at him before Ozpin gives him permission to leave, Krok nods before getting up and heading to the elevator to his office. "Mr. PenDragon, one more thing." Krok stops and faces the headmaster, "What do you plan to tell Mrs. Branwen?"

"I don't, I won't be seeing her ever again." Ozpin raises an eyebrow at him, wanting a reason. "The entrance to the facility was covered in dirt and grass, the facility hadn't been used in several years and all the tech was covered in a thick layer of dust. The information I was looking for was never there to begin with." Krok then opens the elevator and leaves Ozpin's office, leaving the two professors together.

"That boy, how long will you wait before you tell him sir?" Glynda asks the headmaster, walking away from the desk and looking out the window.

"I will tell him when I'm sure he's ready. Though I wouldn't have had to act so soon if someone hadn't interfered, isn't that right Raven?" From the shadows, Raven Branwen steps from a hidden portal, ease dropping the entire time on Ozpin talked to the students, and particularly listening to what Krok would have to say.

"You always did seem to know where I was Ozpin." She says as she quietly walks toward her former professors.

"I am the headmaster of this academy for huntsmen in training." He says as he takes a sip of his coffee as she approaches them, her face exposed showing a smirk on her face. Ozpin's face is calm and collected while Glynda's is angry,

"What are you doing here?! After all this time you decided to show yourself young lady!" Raven simply scoffs at her outburst.

"I see you're still the same, do us a favor and find the exit, I have something I need to talk to Ozpin, alone." Raven doesn't even look at her, simply keeping her eyes locked onto Ozpin, infuriating the glasses wearing huntress.

"Young Lady! You dare-" Ozpin holds up his hand,

"Glynda it's alright, there are several things we need to discuss that must stay between us." Ozpin and Glynda stare at each other for several seconds before she nods, not liking his decision but still respecting it. She nodded before walking to the elevator and leaving the office. "So, what can I do for you? Would you like some coffee?"

"Cut the act, you know why I'm here." She asks cutting right to the chase, Ozpin sighs, Knowing what the former students wants. "I'm actually impressed, you managed to send a team before Krok's group, a group of huntsmen who could enter a facility that has been left abandoned for years, enter it and take the data, and hide their tracks so well than not even a faunus could find any traces of them, well played Ozpin." Raven slowly paces back and forth in front of the older huntsmen. "How much you plan to stop me and him, truly it's amazing."

"I don't plan to stop him, I simply plan to make sure he's ready for what happens." Ozpin says narrowing his eyes at her.

"How cruel, you hold the very information he was looking for, right in the palm of your hands, yet you'll let him wander around blind trying to find the answers that YOU have. He was right, _'waving the answers right in my face, but no matter how many times I reach for it, it's pulled from my reach'._ Do you actually care for him as a person, or do you see him as a tool that you want loyal to you?"

"I see him as someone who could be the greatest advantage against the grimm, yet he's also the greatest danger and disadvantage we have."

"Than give him the data Ozpin. Right now you simply have a shell of who he was." Raven said, glaring at the headmaster. Ozpin returns the glare,

"I would be more than happy to return his memories, the problem is if he's not ready, than everyone in Remnant will be put at risk. While you are willing to gamble that, I, on the other hand, am not." Raven laughs at his words.

"Really? You're the one person who can't say that. You're willing to gamble thousands of lives for a hunch or a slim chance of victory."

"Each situation is different Mrs. Branwen, this is one issue I will not gamble on."

"So you plan to interfere with what I plan to do?"

"You heard Mr. PenDragon, he believes you sent him false intel, I highly doubt that he would want to see you again." Raven shrugs, she than turns around and opens a portal,

"In time all fires die, besides," She turns to look at Ozpin with a smug smile, "When he finds out that not only did you keep the intel hidden from him, but that you hindered his efforts, I doubt not even you will be able to withstand the fires of his fury." Raven turns around and enters the portal, leaving Ozpin in silence to contemplate her words and his course of action.

"In time I will reveal everything, but this something that can not be rushed. When he's ready, then and only then will I be able to give him the intel." Ozpin finishes the last of his drink before leaning back a little in his chair, planning for the future.

* * *

 **Dreams! Nightmares! Foreshadowing! Explosions!**

 **Oh my god this took SOO long! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I thought it would be out sooner but, I'm never constant with chapter uploading. I will publish the next chapter ASAP but please be patient. As always, please favorite, follow and write a review, I will give a shoutout to all reviews written before the next chapter. Once again, thank you everyone for all the views, followings, favorites, and reviews! It means so much to know so many people like my story.**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	18. Chapter 16 Flames of Recovery

**Hello Everyone! Ventus back in action!**

 **First I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one but those a EXTREMELY draining, I will now be pushing for over 10,000 words from here on out. As Always the constant jump in views, Reviews, Favorites, and Followings is always a constant help. Always from the bottom of my heart Thank You all SOO much! Special shout out to _Hareta Kuso_ as always for helping to check my work to make it more readable. for are reviews since last chapter;**

 ** _Hareta Kuso:_ Yes, yes she did, poor Pyrrha, oh well!**

 ** _DLBot2016:_ First I want to say thank you for taking the time to write a long review! I always feel an urge to answer these as best as possible. For those first two; I can't answer them, yet! Also I am glad you love the development this chapter. No** **w for Mezurg and Salem(I will introduce her later on) they aren't responsible but will have an influence on them. Now the test subjects, yea I've seen TMNT but it was years ago, wanted there to be a contradiction between the specimens and lack of information about them for the readers. For Penwood? No relations with Krok, at the Time I was watching _Hellsing Ultimate_ and Penwood just stuck with me. I am truly glad you enjoy this story and even more happy that I could help inspire you to start your own fanfics! **

**_ShadowSelfCyber:_ Thank you once again for the support! It helps knowing readers are still enjoying this story!**

 ** _dracohalo117:_ Oh yes! However Ozpin always seems to be hiding an ulterior motive of some kind so, This is defiantly like him. I am extremely glads you still enjoy this! **

**_The Baz:_ I'll admit, the first few chapters have a lot of grammatical errors however they improve latter on, I truly hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Wow, most review I have between chapters, alright! As always please write a review, favorite, and follow this story! The more the merrier and more dedicated I am to continuing this! Now, I am happy to present to you, Chapter 16!**

* * *

"Hmm, could have sworn there would be _some_ lights. Hey! Let's hurry up and get those generators up and running animals! I know you can see in the dark but _some_ of us can't!" Roman shouts as he and several white fang members enter the underground facility. "Tell me, does hurry up not mean anything to you animals? Anyone?" Roman asks the many White Fang members as they begin to set up equipment quicker, angered at the human's words. They begin to hook up several portable generators to the main power supply, letting all the lights flicker on and illuminating the dark facility. As the lights come on all of them need to cover their eyes so they can readjust, when their eyes finally adjust, all of them are shocked. "Well, well, well! In all my year I don't think I've ever seen something like this!" Roman says as he looks at all the terminals and the many test subjects. Roman looks at one area, one where the floor is scorched black like a bomb went off. All the test subjects near it are scorched remains, some not even that. Roman was to the epicenter of the explosion and looks at the floor, unscathed. The hole is big enough for something his size to stand in it.

"Well, don't see any metallic fragments so it's not a bomb or anything." Roman notes as he closely looks at the area that was untouched and the parts that were scorched. As he looked closer, the White Fang members began to hook up wires into the many terminals while others began to collect several of them.

"Sir." Roman looks up annoyed, one of the White Fang soldiers stands at attention for him.

"What? Do you need someone to hold your hand near the bodies?" Roman asks with mock sympathy.

"No sir, it's just,"

" _This One_ believes it scares the _Aura User"_ The faunus jumps as Meuzrug stands mere inches behind him. The grimm chuckle to itself as the faunus backs up from it.

"Careful now, Grimm can smell fear. It makes them ravenous and vicious." Roman says placing a hand on the Faunus' shoulder and slowly dragging him closer to Meuzrug mouth, "Even though we use the grimm they're still wild and unpredictable, meaning;" Roman brings him till he can reach out and touch Meuzrug teeth. "They could become the monster they are any second." Roman smiles to himself as he can feel the faunus shaking in his grip, true the sight of Meuzrug once unnerved him, but right now he was gaining immense joy from watching this mouse squirm in the presence of a lion. Roman laughs before giving him a tough pat on the shoulder. "Do us both a favor a do you what we hired you for. I do not want to be cleaning you up if you piss your pants." The faunus quickly sprints away.

" _This One_ senses your joy _Human"_ The grimm says clicking its jaws, Roman laughs slightly he look at it.

"You know, if someone told me I would be working with a grimm I would laugh right in their face. If someone told me I would be working with a grimm with my sense of humor I would have laugh right in their face, than shoot them! Oh how things work in this crazy sadistic world!" Roman laughs as he returns his gaze to the scorch mark. "So grimmy have any idea what did this?"

" _This One_ believes the _Slayer of the Lernaean_ was the maker of this." The grimm says as he sniffs the scorched ground. Its long tongue making contact with the floor and tasting its. Romans shudders at the sight, truly unpleasant. " _This One_ believes it knows the U _nknown Imposter!"_ It says happily while moving its arms around quickly and clicking its teeth. "The _Slayer of the Lernaean_ use fire! The _Unknown Imposter_ has left similar scorch marks! _This One_ believes they are the same!" The grimm laughs slightly with his clawed fingers finding their way between its teeth.

"So we're looking for a fire breathing, giant sword wielding, scaly, battle hungry crocodilian faunus? Well! Now that that's over with, let's see if we can't find any interesting secrets here, I'm sure Cinder will be extremely happy with this haul, along with our culprit."

* * *

How many time? How many times had Krok met a dead end? This along with the many failed attempts were constantly flashing through his mind as he layed on his bed. Krok for the longest time simply wandered around aimlessly, trying to find anyone or anything that could give him a clue. From time to time though he would find something that was a promising lead. Normally someone who thought they may know something or some place that was said to have been used for some research purpose or another. It was always the same; Krok would get excited, look into the source, and then find out it was bogus. What happened next varied through; sometimes he was betrayed by those who led him there, find out the place was infested with ravenous grimm, get left for dead, and finally, have something that looks extremely promising that turned out to be a lie, leaving him empty and without a purpose once again.

" _Why? Why do I let my emotions get the better of me? I knew right away this could all be a ruse, that Branwen could be using me for her own personal gain. How could I allow myself to fall for it once again?"_ Krok laughs at himself, perhaps this was his fate, to forever search, but to never find satisfaction. Krok looks out the window, it was cloudy but overall a rather nice day.

"Looks like the weather doesn't reflect my mood, how insignificant we all are in the grand scale of things." Krok's gaze returns to the ceiling as his mind searches for anything that will become a new possible lead. The door to the room opens, only a single set of feet enter. Krok doesn't turn, so far everyone had given Krok space so he could contemplate what he would do next, except for one person,

"Hey Krocky, you feeling better?"Yang asks gently as she walks into their dorm. Krok doesn't reply, simply staring at the ceiling. Yang walks over to his bed and sits down with a look of concern on her face. "I know you're really upset right now but, you gotta look on the bright side!" She says happily,

"What's the bright side to this?" He asks, his voice cold and devoid of emotion. "I went in there believing I would learn about myself, I only learned common knowledge of the Grimm and about two ancient ones." Yang places a hand on his chest trying to comfort him, his body was icy cold.

"Well, you're now have over 10,000 liens."

"No, I have to buy Nora a new scroll remember?" Yang waves her hand dismissively,

"I'm sure Nora won't go completely overboard. Besides, you just need some hope you know?" Krok's eyes finally look into here's, his eyes are blank like before,

"Hope? You really believe 'Hope' will help me? I could 'hope' to survive a Grimm attack, but you know what let's me survive? My claws, Night's Edge, experience and my semblance." Krok rolls over and looks out the window, his back to Yang. "Hope is a false belief people tell themselves so they can get through the worst of things. Right now I don't need hope, I need a target, not some fantasy." Yang looks at Krok and sighs, she considered him a really good friend, and seeing someone she knew like this made her feel bad, especially since she couldn't do anything about it. She reaches toward his hand and intermix their fingers, his hand has an icy cold feeling to it.

"You know Krocky, I know how it feels to be searching for something, that's so close, yet so far away." Krok looks to her and gives her a skeptical look, "I'm searching for my mother and it feels that every time I get close to finding her, another obstacle pops up." Krok's eyes widen a little at this revaluation, having expected Yang and Ruby to have grown up with a wonderful childhood and two loving parents.

"I see, so your father raised both of you alone."

"Well, not quite. He did for a while but not originally."Krok gives her a questioning look, wanting the blonde huntresses to explain further. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters." Yang laughs a little, recalling the fond memories of Summer.

"What happens to her?" Krok asks, knowing the story wouldn't have a happy ending. Yang sighs and leans back, laying her head over Krok's heart.

"One day she left for a mission... and never came back." Yang tenses slightly,

"I'm sorry, I don't know the pain of losing someone but I know that must not have been easy."

"Yeah, it was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, you know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Krok looks at Yang, he knew that the

two sisters were half sister but still, growing up with a woman was pretty much your actual mother, than learning she wasn't couldn't have been easy. After a second Yang continues,

"He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since." Krok's tail sways a little, brushing against Yang.

"Do you know why she left?" Yang gives a dry laugh as she squeezes Krok's hand.

"That question... Why? I didn't know or have an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her. Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Krok's eyes widen a little in slight joy,wanting to hear more, however he quickly lost it, waiting for Yang to go on.

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. Then I saw them, those burning red eyes…" Krok didn't even need to be told what they had ran into, Grimm.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." Yang sighs before sitting up her back still to Krok. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Krok lays there stills digesting everything she said.

"Yang, I understand why you're telling me this, but I just… I'm going to keep going, I just need to find something,"

"I'm not telling you to stop, I haven't. To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me." Yang then turns toward Krok and cups his face in her hands, locking eyes with him. "I know you don't fully trust any of us yet, but I know that you've been searching for the answers to who you were with an unrelenting desire, just like me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" She than removes her hands from his face and pulls him into a hug. Krok remains motionless for a few seconds before returning the gesture.

"Those memories are who I was, everyday they wave right in front of me, almost like they're mocking me. I- it just feels like I'm nobody without them." Yang hugs him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not a nobody, I've learned so much about you from talking and seeing how you react." Krok looks at her with a confused look. "From just watching your reactions; your tail wags when you're happy, sways quickly when you're nervous and coils when you're angry. Plus recently I learned your body temperature also says how you feel."

"And how is that exactly?"

"When you're nervous or upset your temperature drops, when you're happy, angry or embarrassed you temperature rises, like right now." She says with a smile on her face, Krok looks away, feeling his face heat up a little. "I enjoy the Krok who has this look of passive fire in his eyes, who gets annoyed when a certain blonde girl asks about him, who despite his constant complaining and a negative out look, is a sweet and caring gentlemen who help others and doesn't want to burden others with his troubles." Yang falls back onto his bed, allowing him to sit up fully.

"You really put a crap ton of effort into being my friend don't you? Literally anyone else and they might have said yes right away, but you decide to go with the one person who most are either afraid of, hate or don't care enough about. God your stubborn woman." Yang simply smiles at him and sticks her tongue out at him.

"So are you, besides it also seems you're forgetful as well." Krok raises an eyebrow at her, "Our date Krocky how could you forget!?" Yang said pretending to be hurt from him not remembering. Krok sighs, true he felt better, but not enough for him to go really anywhere.

"Yang, I really appreciate the thought, but not now, maybe at a later date."

"Nope! You're coming with me mister!" Yang says while latching onto his back, "You promised!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Yang, I just don't have to energy for it." Yang keeps looking at him,

"Fine, if you won't go," all of a sudden Krok is pulled towards the bed, she than positions herself so she's over Krok, her arms and legs pinning his."I'll stay here with you!" She looks into his eyes and smiles as he begins to blush heavily as she straddles him.

"Yang get off now." He says through clench teeth, extremely annoyed despite the fact that he has a clear blush on his face.

"Will you go on a date with me today?"

"No."

"Than nope!" She says happily, bring her face ever closer to Krok's. "I'm curious Krocky, have you ever thought of me?" His face becomes a deeper shade of red as he turns away.

"Why would you ask that?" He says again through clenched teeth, wondering if this girl was actually sane or not.

"Because I sure have!" Krok's face becomes redder than Ruby cloak, he quickly turns away as steam rises from his body.

" _What the hell is wrong with her!?"_ He screams in his head.

"You know it's just us here," Yang says with a hint of lust in her voice, she slowly moves her face closer to Krok's. "They won't be back for a while so let's have some fun and do whatever we want. Wouldn't you agree _~Krocky~?"_ Yang's That tone was ALL it took to make Krok realize she was about to do something weird like before! Without a second to waste Krok's tail wraps around her waist and yanks her away from his face, still extremely red from whatever she was planning. He quickly places her on the ground away from him.

"Dammit Yang! What the hell do you want from me!?"

"To go out on a date with me today!" She declares happily losing all signs of the lust she just had.

"FINE!" Krok angrily shouts, causing her to cheer in joy.

"See was that so hard? I knew you would say yes if I _pressure_ you a little." Yang says with a smile on her face, Krok turns and hisses loudly at her making her laugh. "Geez Krok,you hiss _and_ purr! Are you sure you aren't a big scaly cat faunus?" Krok's eyes narrow at her showing his annoyance. "Maybe if you're a good boy mamma will give you a nice rub, does the big scaly cat want some affection?"

"SWEAR TO GOD YANG TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU WILL FOREVER REGRET IT!" Krok angrily shouts at her, already ticked off with her.

"Aww! Did I disturb the wittle kitty's nap?" She says barely holding back her laughter as Krok's anger begins to rise more and more. After a few seconds of laughing she puts her hands up in defeat and stands up. "I'm just kidding Krok. I'll wait outside so you can change, don't take too long." She gives him a wink before heading toward the door. "This is the Krok I remember and prefer over quiet Krok." She tha. Opens the door and prepares to head out. "By the way Krok, you're on fire." Krok pauses for a second before looking at his body, fire was covering his body. Krok quickly jumps up and puts out the flames.

"Freakin sex crazed Vixen! Can't let me get any peace and forcing her lewd thoughts into my head! Maybe I should asks Weiss to cool Yang's oversized sex driven tits!" Krok angrily mutters under his breath as he gets into his street clothes, "I swear the next time she tries something like that, I'll… I'll, dammit!" Krok couldn't even think of something good, every time he tried to think of something the image of her right above him with her lips inches from him came to mind. Her eyes, those beautiful lilac spheres, and how when she was close to him how he could smell her lilac perfume. Krok shakes his head viciously, trying to rid his mind of the blonde haired huntresses.

"I swear does Ruby have to deal with this?! Whatever, let's get this date over with." Krok quickly got the rest of his cloths on and left the dorm.

* * *

"You gotta admit Krocky, it's really nice out here," Yang said as she and Krok walked around Vale looking at the different shops and such in the city.

"It's nice but do you know what would make this a hundred times better?"

"What?"

"Someone not latched to my arm with the grip of a king taijitu." Krok complains as Yang continues to have her arms wrapped around Krok's, while truly not in any actual pain or discomfort he disliked the huntresses pressing her body to his.

"What's wrong?" She asks feigning innocence,

"You know what wrong! Why can't you walk right next to me without clutching my arm like a child with their parent?"

"Because we're on a date! Seriously haven't you ever done something like this before?"

"Let's see; scaly tail, serrated teeth, claws and slit pupils with yellow iris… yea, I have SO many girls lining up for me! Oh wait, NO!" Krok tries to pull his arm from Yang, failing as the girl holds on with a death grip.

"Alright, so you're new and nervous, it's completely fine. I'll gladly show you a good time." She smiles, lightly poking his cheek.

"Whatever you're involved in that relates to romance is something I want no part in."

"Geez, you really know how to make a girl feel appreciated don't you?" She asks dryly with an annoyed look on her face. Krok ignores it as he looks around, the streets are busy like the time they all come here. Most people go about on their way while others give the two crossed looks, most likely from the two appearing to be engaged due to how Yang is holding onto Krok. Still, no point in trying to convince her to simply walk besides him like friends would, and should. "So, you hungry?" She after looking around a little,

"Sure, I could defiantly go with some food." Yang then begins to pull Krok forward, "My legs work fine Yang!" Krok complains as Yang continues to drag him forward toward the restaurant, crossing a street and angering a passing driver who Krok waved an apology to. Finally Yang stopped dragging Krok, however her suddenly stopping caused him to nearly run into her.

"Well? What do you think?" Krok turns around and looks at the restaurant _Lavender's Fire_. The restaurant was small with lavender and gold on the outside, the inside had a vibrant red and bronze swirl color on the inside.

"Looks nice, doesn't seem like a bad place to eat, I'll give it a shot." Yang smiles widely as she again drags him onward, earning a growl of annoyance which she ignores. They quickly enter the restaurant, the heat inside immediately noticeable to the two, there are many costumes already inside and eating their meals, "I see why they call this _Lavender's Fire_ , feel nice in here."

"Welcome you two!" Both Yang and Krok turn to face the person who called to them. "Welcome to _Lavender's Fire_ , where the fires are always roaring and the food is burning with flavor!" She does a small curtsies, earning an aplud from Yang, while Krok simply stares in shock. His eyes widen even further when he sees the face. The waitress is a Faunus, a wolf wolf-like ears and a tail covered in grey and black fur give it away. As she looks up her golden eyes lock with Krok's, and her face immediately widens in shock as well. "Krok!?"

"Val?" She smiles immediately, Valentina Celeste, Krok recalls first meeting the wolf Faunus, finding her being attacked by those thugs and helping her. Krok had given slight thought to her whereabouts but not much else. Krok looks her over; the uniform is a short leave with long pants that has lavender for the main body a with red trimmings.

"Hey! Eyes up Krocky." Yang says, believe he's eyeing her up. Both Krok and Val blush, Val looks away while her tail wags quickly while Krok shoots Yang a dirty look with a low growl.

"First of all, get your perverted mind out of the gutter! Second, I was looking at her uniform, nothing perverted!" Krok says while his tail coils on itself.

"Uh Huh… So you going to intrude me to your friend?" Krok lets out a deep sigh of annoyance at her doubting his intentions.

"Yang this is Valentina Celeste, I meet her a couple of days ago. Val, this is Yang Xiao Long, my teammate and… friend." Krok says pointing to each with a blank annoyed expression on his face. Val sticks her hand out to Yang which she quickly accepts, giving a firm handshake.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" She says enthusiastically, Val laughs a little as Yang shakes her entire arm.

"Likewise miss Xiao Long." Yang waves her free hand dismissively,

"Oh stop! There's no need for that, just Yang." Val nods a little, her ears flickering ever so slightly as she grabs two menus.

"Alright then, Krok, Yang will you two follow me? I'll lead you right to your seats." The two nod as they follow the wolf Faunus, as they walk deeper into the restaurant Krok can smell the food cooking and hear the roar of the fires, making his mouth water a little as his tail wags ever so slightly.

"Someone's happy with my choice for lunch." Yang says happily as she notices Krok's tail.

"Fine, yes I'm happy. I can smell the food from here, and it smells mouth watering!" Krok says happily, almost smiling.

"There it is!" Yang says reaching out and gently pinching Krok's check. Krok loses the smile and tries to pull away, "Come on Krocky! Let me see you smile! Please?"

"How about you release my cheek and I'll consider it." Krok says while Yang keep her grip on his face, exposing his rear teeth which are as sharp as the front ones.

"Will I get to see you smile?" She asks with a puppy dog look in her eyes,

"I'll consider it…" Krok says, wanting her to stop holding his cheek hostage.

"Fine." She reluctantly let go of his cheek. His hand quickly shoots to his face and rubs the area, "Oh stop acting like a baby, I barely pinched you that hard."

"I swear, you just have to make things difficult, don't you?" Krok asks glaring at her slightly.

"Here we are!" Val says getting both of their attentions. The table she's chosen is near the window with booth seats. The table between them has lavender colored wood with red spirals in the center like a sun. Val than places two menus onto the table and steps back.

"I'll give you two some time to look at the menus and then I'll come back."

"Alright, thanks Val!" Yang says with a little wave, Krok simply nods before taking a seat opposite of Yang. "So Mr. how do you know her?" She asks with a mischievous smile, placing her elbows on the table and leaning closer to Krok.

"I met her a couple of days ago,"

"You mean when you left without telling us?" Krok looks away for a few seconds.

"Maybe…" Yang raises an eyebrow at him, "In any case, she was getting attacked by four humans, I stopped them and helped her."

"How did you stop them?" Krok gives her a blank stare,

"How do you think? I broke the fists of one, fed another his teeth, and the other two took off."

"You really need to hold back Krok." She says with a sigh, giving Krok a disappointed look.

"I don't see why I should. Imagine if someone did that with Ruby, how you react?" Yang shrugs a little,

"As Nora loves to say " _Break their Legs!"_ Krok snickers at her impression of the hammer wielding, hyperactive, redhead. Krok's eyes look over the menu, most likely looking for something with a lot meat. "Let me guess, you want something with meat?"

"What? You going for a salad or something?" Yang gives a humorless laugh,

"Me? Who do I look like, Weiss?" Yang flexes her arm, showing off defined muscles. "This comes from protein, not a salad." Krok nods, preferring pure meat over a salad any day. After a minute Val came back over to the two.

"So are you two ready to order?"

"Yea, can I have the Thermal-Cooked Bittersweet Salmon, light on the spices please." Yang says giving Val a small smile.

"I'll have the Tea-Smoked Sweet 'n Sour Mutton, rare please." Krok says finding the mutton a good choice for a meal.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes with your food, don't go anywhere!" She says with a small smile. Yang giggles quietly, while Krok sighs knowing this would be a long few minutes before their food arrived.

"So Krocky,"

"Fine,"

"What?" Yang gives him a questioning look as he gives her a blank one.

"Whenever you start talking to me with " _Hey Krocky,"_ I know this is going to be a session of twenty questions. So instead of you asking, me saying no, than me finally relenting. Let's just skip the hassle and the part where I wonder why I let you talk me into this stuff and get to the painful part." Krok says, making Yang smile mischievously.

"So if I ask something, you'll answer it?"

"Within reason, and I will shoot several of them down if it's too close to home, got it?" Yang smiles triumphantly at the crocodilian faunus.

"My, my Krok. Finally realizing how successful my persuasive skills are? Or are you just trying to make me happy?

"Neither, now ask your questions or I'll reconsider my, _generous_ offer." Yang can barely hold back her excitement as she thinks of what to ask.

"Oh! The number of things I can ask you!" She puts her hands on the table with a light thud, looking into Krok's eyes with a hungry stare. "For instance, what do you think of all of us?"

"Define all of us,"

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Me. "

"Are you going to go blab on about what I might say?"

"Maybe…"

"Then pass."

"What!? Come on! I promise not to tell."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll keep your promise?"

"Alright, for this question and all others of personal relations; I, Yang Xiao Long, promise to keep everything between us." She puts her right hand in the air and places her left over her heart. "If I don't I won't hug you ever again."

"...Who do I start with?" Krok says thinking out loud. "First Ruby, good person, good fighter, compassionate, little naive but she fifteen."

"Anything you dislike about my little sister?"

"Besides lying to me, her keeping that damn whistle with her." Krok grumbles as he rubs his head. "Seriously where did she even get that from?"

"Don't know though I agree with you in disliking it. Now Weiss," Krok shudders slightly, still not to fond of the heiress.

"Besides her superiority complex, constant complaining, and insults. So yea, she's bearable at the best."

"Yikes, you still dislike her after everything?"

"If you had asked me my thoughts of her before the mission I would have said that. Now though, while I'm not her biggest fan, I see she actually has a heart under that icy exterior."

"Almost like someone else I know, Krocky." She says with a mischievous smile.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yang pouts slightly before signaling for him to continue. "Blake is a mystery, she's the quietest out of all of you, though I see there's more to her than meets the eye. Besides that I can't say much about her, you're the one who I've had the most contact with."

"So Mr., what's your opinion of me?" She asks twirling a few strands of her hair between her fingers,

"Shall I be honest or should sugar coat it for you?" Krok asks with a sly smile on his face,

"Oh Ha ha," Yang says dryly giving Krok one of his blank looks. "What do you think?"

"Alright, being bluntly honest with you" Krok places his elbows on the table and looks at her, his hands in front of his mouth as his slit pupils stare at her. "My feelings for you change quite often, ranging from; annoying, caring, persistent, reliable, nosy, tiring, and perverted." Krok has a serious expression on his face, "There are times where I feel I would have prefered not having you by me all the time, and then there are times where I'm happy to call you a friend."

"Well that not exactly definitive, you like me at times and you don't?"

"Essentially, are you actually surprised?"

"Not really, though I'll admit I glad to be considered your friend."

"So, what are your thoughts on me?" Yang puts her finger on her chin and thinks for a second.

"Let's see… for one you're; cranky, secretive, explosive-

"Says the girl who punches people through walls when they touch her hair."

"Smart ass, that something else. However, I also know you're kind, caring, strong, and have a strong moral code." Yang looks at Krok and smiles at him, Krok just stares into her lilac eyes as his face shows the tiniest hints of red.

"You really are a mystery, you know that right?"

"So are you," She replies "All I got to say is; Yang in there!" She says with a wide smile. Krok just gives her a blank look.

"No, just no." Krok says flatly. Yang pouts before Val walks to the pair, each of their dishes in her hands. Yang's dish has a large slice of salmon, covered with green herbs and a red sauce in the shape of a flower on the fish. Krok's meal was several large slices of mutton with herbs on the side in a soup of sauces. Both are steaming a red and almost lavender smoke as they're placed in front of them. Immediately Krok's mouth begins to water as the scent of his meal washes through his nose.

"Here we are!" Val says happily as she places the food before them. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She says before walking away. Krok and Yang immediately turn to their food, both of their eyes wide.

"Yang, coming here to eat was an amazing idea," Krok says simply as he continues to stare at his food.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to dig in!" Yang says happily as she begins to eat. Krok quickly follows behind. The minute the food landed on his taste buds, his eyes widen. The meat is soft and juicy with the hint of tea in the meat, he than noticed shortly after the extremely spicy after taste. Krok eyes widen slightly at the extra kick. For the most part it was a slight surprise but manageable. Krok looks at Yang, noticing her eye widening a little.

"Little hot?" Krok laughs a little as she quickly takes a long drink. As she puts down the drink she sighs and takes a deep breath.

"No!" She says dryly, probably from her meal. Krok smiles at her, he than cuts a piece of mutton and offers it to her.

"Well than, would you like some?" Yang stares at him, thinking he was planning something,

"What's the catch?" Krok shrugs, smiling with a mischievous glint.

"Oh nothing, I mean if it's too hot for you, then I understand, you don't have to eat it." Krok then begins to pull back his mutton, but before he could, Yang's mouth clamps over his fork and takes his offering. "Eww, that's my fork Yang! Now it's gonna be covered in your spit." Krok complains as he pulls his fork from her mouth, wiping it on a napkin.

"Oh quit complaining, you know what? This is really good!" She says happily as she chews the meat up. However, after a minute of pure bliss on her face, her eyes widen as her face heats up. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" She cries as her eyes begin to water a little as she drinks the rest of her water; however, from her first time she had only a mouthful, at best. Yang frantically looks around as she tries to find something to quell her burning mouth. She looks to Krok who's holding a full glass of water with his tail.

"Thirsty?" He smiles as his tail sways from side to side, holding the drink. Without saying a single word, the blonde takes the glass and drank every last drop. As she guzzles down the drink she takes a deep breath, slumping back into her seat and staring at the ceiling. "Oh come on! It wasn't that hot." Krok says barely holding back his laughter. She angrily glares at the faunus, her eyes a red color.

"Shut up!" She says with clenched teeth. Krok puts his hands up in surrender. Krok then picks up another slice of mutton and eats it. His face remains neutral as as he once again feels the spicy after flavor kick in, enjoying it greatly. "How can you eat that?!" Yang asks as she pants a little.

"What? It has a little kick to it but it's manageable." Yang gave him a suspicious look as she quickly cuts a piece of her own meal and offers it to him.

"Eat." She says with a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the heat?"

"Eat it or else!"

"Or else what?" He says with a hint of amusement.

"I will pry open your mouth and dump it into your mouth." She says with clear annoyance in her voice. Krok smiles and shrugs.

"I suppose I might be-" before he could finish his train of thought, Yang shoved the food in his mouth nearly forcing the large piece down his throat and causing him to gag slightly. Krok angrily glares at her before eating her food. The salmon is soft and juicy, with the herbs adding a planty taste to it and slight spicy aftertaste. "You know what this place has some amazing food. Why don't we come back here with everyone else next time?"

"NO!" Yang frantically shakes her head,

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because I don't think anyone except you could eat food like this. Seriously! My mouth felt like it was on fire!" Krok laughs ever so lightly.

"Looks like someone's a lightweight." Krok says laughing at her reaction to the food. However he was reworded with a swift and painful kick to his leg, making him yelp a little. "Sorry, sorry." Yang pouts at him and looks away, "Oh come on, you know you would be laughing your butt off if the situation was switched." He says with a raised eyebrow. She crosses her arms and looks at him. Yang than signals for Val to come over.

"Can I get you something else?"

"Give us the spiciest thing you have on the menu." Val eyes widen as she looks at Yang.

"Yang, are you sure? Only a few people eat this… for good reasons." Val says with a slight shudder.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for this man." Yang says with a smile, pointing at Krok. He simply shrugs as he nods his head at her.

"Very well, Grimm Reaper Soup coming right up." She says with a sigh, before walking away.

"So, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, you overloading your tongue with spices, so you want me to suffer as well." Krok says with a blank look on his face.

"It's all so we can experience each other's suffering."

"You mean so _I_ can experience your suffering?"

"Details, details. You're not afraid are you?"

"I've already said yes to this, no need to try and bait me like when you four girls had me carry you all up the cliff side."

"True, which you walked right into." She says with a sly smile on her face.

"Whatever, I bet this soup won't even be that hot,"

"Oh really? I bet you'll need to guzzle down a fountain afterwards."

"We'll see blondie, we'll see." Soon Val came back over a single bowel in her hands.

"Well… one Grimm Reaper Soup." She says nervously. Both look into its content, only to be disappointed. Both had imagined a bubbling cauldron like soup with something disturbing in it. What they saw was infact a red and lavender colored soup with a few small black leaves in the center. "Don't eat it yet, I'll refill both of your glasses and bring you something for the soup Krok." She says before quickly walking away.

"What do you think she's going to get for you?" Yang asks watching Val grab a few things.

"No a single fucking clue." Krok says calmly, he sniffs the soup, nothing out of the ordinary, smells like any other soup. The front door opens and several loud voices enter the restaurant. Yang and Krok look to see four adults, all guys. Krok immediately recognizes two of them, the guys he met earlier who fled after he hospitalized two of their buddies. Krok looks away and sighs, "You know how I said I put two guys in the hospital after they attacked Val?"

"Yea, why?"

"Two of them just entered, along with two I don't know."

"Oh! So, you think they're here for you?"

"Maybe, if they were smart though they would turn around and leave." Krok says quietly, keeping eye contact with Yang. As they group came over, one of them notices Yang,

"Yo man! Check out the blondie with the rocking set!" One of them says rather loudly, earning a groan from both of the teenagers. One of the walks over to them.

"Hey there beautiful." One of them says placing a hand on the table, "I couldn't help but notice that gorgeous blonde hair and rocking body you have." The man completely ignores Krok, who unexpectedly, was getting more and more pissed off watching the scene unfold.

"Yea, can't you see I'm with someone?" Yang asks bluntly as she nods her head at Krok. The man looks at Krok, failing to notice his rising anger.

"Who you mean this oversized lizard?" The man spits out, "Tell you what doll face," He than reaches a hand and places it on her face, forcing her to look at him, "You say you'll be my girl, and I'll make you a nice pair of boots from his scales." The four men laugh at his joke. Yang quickly looks at Krok, his face is calm however she feels his tail under the table, it's quickly and angrily coiling on itself.

"How about I offer you something?" Yang asks, her closest hand shoots out and grabs the man's private region, causing a gasp to escape from his mouth as Yang quickly tightens her grip on the man's jewels. "I'll offer you a chance to keep your jewels in one piece." She tightens her grip, causing the man to crumble onto the table. "In exchange, you apologize to Krok for that insult, and than you leave. Am I clear _Doll Face_?" The man quickly and frantically nods his head. He than looks at Krok.

"Real sorry bout calling you an oversized lizard, and saying I'll make boots out of your hide."

"Hmm, I don't know if that's sincere enough." Yang says with a smile on her face, "Krok, what do you think?" Krok smiles and lets his tail sway back and forth.

"Hmm, I don't know." Krok says leaning back, Yang slowly tightens her grip, making the man whimper a little.

"Look I'll do whatever you want! Please you're a guy! Would you let her crush my babies?!" He begs with pleading eyes, Krok laughs at his situation.

"For what you said and did, I just might. However I think I'm in a forgiving mood right now, so piss off." Yang lets go and the man's hands shoots to his nether region. He staggers back and his goons catch him. His face quickly changes to pure anger as he looks at the smiling teens.

"You little bitch!" He says between clenched teeth. " You two just dug your own fucking graves with that!"

"Ohhh, I'm shaking, can't you see the look of fear on my face?" Krok says, with a bored expression on his face.

"Well you were shaking a little back there,"

"You know that wasn't in fear."

"True, but not like this clown." Yang says, pointing to the man who she nearly neutered. Krok laughs a little,

"Yea, but that still wasn't cool. You don't just grab a man's jewels Yang!" Krok says with a slight cringe.

"What he was pissing me off, jerk had it coming." Krok sighs as he gives Yang a blank, pitching the bridge of his noise.

"Yang when we get back I will explain why that's just not alright."

"Fine!" She says throwing her hands in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING IGNORE ME!" The man shouts, having gained the base back in his voice.

"Why not? It's fun. Plus you and your goons look like you could only scare small children." Krok says in a matter of fact kind of way. The man walks toward them and slams a fist on the table.

"I don't think you know who the fuck you're messing with, freak." He says leaning in close to Krok. "We're in league with some of the greatest underworld bosses in all of remnant. Now cause of your smart mouth and this blonde bimbo, I'm going to make the two of you suffer." Krok looks forward for a few seconds, before he laughs, at first it's quiet, then it becomes louder and louder, causing everyone to look at him. "Is this fucking funny?! You think I'm screwing with you?! Krok then turns to look at him.

"Oh, you see, I find it absolutely hilarious when someone thinks who they are, who they know, or whatever title they hold means something to me." Krok slowly cracks his knuckles, popping each joint individually. "I couldn't give a single fuck about what group of rats you're with." Krok could sense their rising anger at his words. "However, I won't hurt you,after you apologize to my friend here." Krok says pointing his tail at Yang.

"Why on Remnant would I listen to some scaly, slit eyed, snaggle tooth freak, and apologize to some fat, blonde bitch!" Before anyone's eyes could follow the man was on the ground with a bloody nose, standing right above him was Krok, his pupils constricted to slits. He had a snarl on his face as he looks down at the man. Everyone in the restaurant stare as Krok's clenches his fists, one covered in a little blood.

"I don't care what you do or call me, I've dealt with people my entire life." Krok's tail quickly wraps around the man's neck and effortlessly lifts him off the floor. "However, you crossed the line several times now; putting your hands on Yang, acting like she's a piece of meat that you own, then having the nerve to call her a bimbo and fat and saying she's a bitch multiple times." Krok tail tightens around his neck causing him to gasp for air, the three others move in to help but a fierce glare from Krok makes them cower on the spot. "So, why don't I show you a real burning sensation?" Krok grabs the soup on the table and releases his grip on the man as he throws it in his face. As he inhales the soup lands all over his face, landing in; his eyes, up his nose, in his mouth and some even getting into his lungs from inhaling. He falls on his knees as he chokes on the content,

"You damn son of a…" before he can finish he begins to cough violently as the soup begins to kick in. His eyes blaze red as the soup burns worst than sweat or soap, his nostril burn from the inside as the sensitive nerves are assaulted, his tongue swells slightly from the soup's context despite their amazing flavor. Worst of all with the soup having invaded his lungs it makes breathing labored and painful, leaving the man a victim to the full effects of the Grimm Reaper Soup. The man claws at his throat and face, trying to get the substance out, only succeeding in spreading it more and causing greater burning.

"Hey! Someone get him a damn glass of water!" One of the other men shout as their boss flops on the floor like a fish out of water. Val comes running over with everything she intended to bring for Krok and Yang.

"What's happening here?!" Val asks trying to put everything together, one of the men quickly grabs the pitcher of water and begins to give it to the suffering man. "Wait don't! That'll only make it worst!" Too late however, by the time he stopped pouring the water into his comrade's throat the effects were like a grease fire, only making the situation worse. The man almost seem to foam as he struggles to take any breaths in without extreme pain. "Here! Give him this!" Val quickly hands one of them a bowl, inside is something a light red color, yogurt. The goon quickly pours the thick content down his throat, thrashing slightly from the foreign content before calming down as it nullifies the effect of the soup.

"Boss you alright?" One asks, only to receive a punch to the face.

"Why… are... you idiots...standing there!?" He shouts in a hoarse voice that comes off as almost a whisper. He than points a finger at Krok, his eyes, bloodshot red, convey his anger and hatred toward the faunus. "Kill...that...damn...lizard!?" He tries to shout again. The three look at Krok, he extends his claws to their full length.

"Wait a sec, I recognize you!" One of them shouts slowly backing up a little, " You broke both of Frank's fists, and you knocked all of Moe's teeth in!" He shouts in fear.

"Finally, wondered how long it would take you to realize you're messing with the wrong faunus." Krok says as his tail performs large sweeps behind him. "Now I have an offer for you four; leave now, and you won't end up like those two, or worst." Krok says coldly, his hands catch fire and quickly envelope his arms, making the men shake a little at the crocodilian faunus.

"You...think… I'm going… to let you… get away… with this!?" The leader shouts in anger.

"You will, unless you rather me break a few bones or make you experience a real burning sensation?" Krok's eyes narrow even more, giving him an almost demonic appearance. He quickly grabs the man and lifts him off his feet. "Right now, nearly every fiber of soul wants to set your sorry ass on fire and watch you slowly burn, all the while keeping you conscious to the last possible second." Krok then brings him close enough so their faces nearly touch each other. "Unfortunately, there are people here would stop me, so I'll leave you with a warning. If I find out you tried to get revenge on anyone here or anyone I know, it doesn't matter where in Remnant you hide, I will find you, and I promise you," Krok brings his claws on his free hand to his eye, less than an inch apart. "I will make you beg me to end your life, and only when I'm bored will I grant you the release into eternal sleep. Are we clear?"

"Transparently." Krok lets him fall to the floor with a thud. Krok signals with his head for the to scram, something they don't need to be told twice. The quickly drag their leader out of the door and took off screaming like small children. Krok stands there watching them run off, his tail coiling on itself ass he stands there. The fires slowly die down on his arms and he relaxes more.

"Krok?" A familiar hand is placed on his shoulder, Krok places his own over Yang's and gently squeezes it.

"Sorry, looks like won't get to see me eat the Grimm Reaper Soup." He turns and smiles at her, only to be met with a concerned look.

"The way you reacted, I've only seen that with Weiss at the cliffside."

"Yea, scumbag pissed me off."

"It wasn't what he said to you, was it?" Krok remains silent as his tail continues to sway back and forth behind him,

"No, what he said and did to you was fuel to the fire."

"Wait, you were actually concerned for me?" Yang asks, surprised that was the actual reason for him going off on the man. Yang smiles before wrapping him up in a hug, which he hesitantly returns. Yang holds him for a few seconds before finally releasing him from her grasp. "Looks like you are a true gentleman Krocky." Yang quickly pulls him in for a quick peck on the cheek. Krok reals back a little but doesn't voice any real complaints.

"Are you two alright?" Val asks after a few seconds.

" We're fine, sorry about the mess we've made." Krok responds, his face returning to its original color.

"Don't sweat it, though I'll admit, that wasn't a very smart decision Krok. Even if they were lying." Krok shrugs a little,

"What can I say? They crossed a line they shouldn't have." Krok then looks around the restaurant, which was quiet after all that had unfolded. "You have my number Val, if those punks try anything else give me a call, my team will kick their asses then come for a meal."

"Not that last part." Yang says with a slight shudder,

"Fine then, more for me." Krok says with a laugh, Krok then reaches into his jacket and pulls out several lien cards. "This should cover everything." He then hands them to Val who looks at them, her eyes widening after a second.

"Krok this is way too much! I can't accept all of this!"

"Consider it a tip and a thank you." Krok begins to walk to the door waving. Yang stays behind for a second, looking at him with a small smile and blush on her face.

"You like him, don't you?" Yang jumps slightly at the question, greeted by a pair of golden eyes from Val.

"What? I mean yea, kinda." Yang says fiddling with her hair.

"Then go get him." Val says with a smile. "Krok has a good heart, I can see that; however, he's afraid to fully open up to people. Though the way he acted with you, I'd say you're pretty close to getting through to him." Val smiles before walking to their table and collecting their food. "Take care you two!" She says happily before walking toward the kitchen with the dishes. Yang blushes a little and catches up to Krok.

"You're forgetting one thing." She says playfully as she latches onto his arm.

"What am I forgetting exactly?" Krok asks with a blank look on his face.

"Someone's scroll?" Krok cringes slightly at remembering he needed to replace the scroll he crushed.

"Right, well then let's go." Krok says with a slightly annoyed look on his face, having the last of all the things Nora wanted, along with a list of things Ren says Nora actually needs.

* * *

After several more hours of scroll shopping the two teen arrive back at beacon, the sun low in the setting horizon as the sky changes to a gradual orange color. In Krok's hands were the leftovers from _Lavender's Fire_ and another bag containing Nora's top of the line new scroll, one that was by no means cheap.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Besides having to deal with some punks and getting clashing reports between Nora and Ren about which scroll to get, what color, how much storage space, what quality camera, what games pre downloaded!" Krok says through clenched teeth, annoyed at the hammer wielding girl and her constantly changing decisions on what the hell she wanted!

"To be fair, you did break her scroll." Yang replies with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up Yang!" Yang laughs louder before grabbing the bags from him.

"I'm about to go to the dorm and take a nap, I'll bring these up there for you."

"What's the catch?" Krok asks crossing his arms and looking at her. She feigns a look of pain,

"What do you mean? Why would I ever have an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, yes you would." Krok gives her a blank look, one which Yang pouts at.

"Fine! Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." She says with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not falling for this crap again!" Krok says backing up, blushing a little,

"My, my, Krocky! I can see you blushing, were you having naughty thoughts?"

"I swear to god Yang…" Krok grumbles as Yang pulls the same stunt again.

"Oh come on Krocky!" Yang wraps her arms around Krok neck, placing her head next to his. "You wouldn't mind if I steal another kiss would you?" She whispers into his ear, Krok's tail wraps around her and quickly pries her off of him. "Come on Krocky!"

"Hell no! I'm going to get some air, I need to get rid of the smell of Lavender." Krok says with an annoyed look and tone. Yang pouts at Krok stopping her.

"You're no fun Krok." Krok begins to walk away from her

"At the moment I am lacking any fucks to give you Yang!"Krok says while continuing to walk away, ignoring the annoyment coming from the blonde girl.

"I swear what the hell is with her?! One minute she's friendly and nice, then the next she a sext crazyed vixian! Make up your damn mind!" Krok complains as he walks onward toward the roofs. As he walks up the stairs he contemplates what happened over the course of the day, from Yang telling her story about what happened with her mother to going out and how he snapped as one of the thugs for insulting Yang. Along with her kissing him on the cheek, at the immediate thought his face flushes red. Why is it that everytime he thinks about her his heart speeds up and he feels light headed. Krok tries to shake out the thoughts from his head however he fails to.

"Damn it all!" Krok swears angrily kicking open the door to the roof top "Why do I keep thinking about her!?" He shouts angrily his tail thrashing slightly on the roof.

"Thinking of who?" Krok freezes, slowly turning around toward the voice. Sitting against the low wall is Blake, both her hands behind her back as she tries to hide what she has, probably a book or something.

"Um… no one, no one at all." Krok says nervously feeling cold sweat running down his back.

"I do believe I said you were a bad liar." Blake says with her normal calm expression on her face.

"Blake I-"

"Was it about Yang?" Krok freezes for a second before quickly shaking his head repeatedly.

"NO! What?! Why would I be thinking of her!? I'm not thinking of Yang! I wasn't just thinking about her just now! What would ever give you that idea!? Why would you ever think that?!"

"Okay, so you were thinking of her." Blake says simply,

"I WAS NOT!" Krok yelled with a faint blush on his face, Blake smiles a little as Krok's tail sways back and forth behind him. He than sighs and turns away from Blake but stops. "Wait aren't you two partners?"

"Yes?" Krok quickly walks over to her and crouches in front of her.

"Can you explain something then?!" Her eyes widen a little at his request, "Tell me what's Yang's deal! Seriously, she's always touchy, flirty, and friendly with me. We barely know each other yet she's always touching me."

"That's just Yang, she always like that. Though I've noticed she is more… clingy around you lately." Krok groans, his tail coiling onto itself.

"I swear why does she always have to cling to me!? Look she's nice and all and I appreciate her trying to help, but her hugging and kissing me make it impossible to think straight!"

"She kissed you today?"

"Yea, she took me out as a pick me up, every time I'm with her my head gets light, my stomach feels queasy and, it not like a bad feeling but it's something I've never felt before." Krok's tail quickly swishes back and forth.

"So you love her?" Krok quickly turns to look at Blake, a small smile on her face.

"What!? No! I mean yea I like her, but I don't LOVE her!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I highly doubt that Yang would be interested in someone who can rip out her throat with my teeth and claws. Not to mention the fact that we're like night and day!"

"There have been plenty of times when people who were opposites fell in love with each other. You and Yang would be no exception." Blake says simply, making Krok groan a little.

"You don't get it Blake, Yang is nice and all, but I can't be with someone right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because I need to discover who I was, to find my memories."

"You know Krok, the past doesn't equal the future."

"What?" Krok asks with a confused look on his face, his raven haired teammate sighs.

"You have a one track mind on uncovering your lost memories. While this isn't a bad thing, it certainly isn't good."

"And what's the problem with focusing on trying to figure out my past?" Krok asks with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You're missing the present and destroying your future by trying to uncover your past." Blake says simply, their golden eyes locked in a small stare off. "Tell me, out of all of us who do you spend the most time with?"

"...Yang,"

"Who talks to you the most?"

"Yang."

"Who have you told the most about yourself to here?"

"Yang! Alright, me and blondie spend the most time together, we talk a lot and such! That doesn't mean we're interested in each other."

"What's your opinion of her?"

"I can't decide, at times I wish I had some damn peace and quiet, but at other times, she's probably the closest thing, or better yet, she is my friend."

"Really? What do you like and dislike about her?

"For one thing she's loud, idiotic, horrible with jokes, and ridiculously clingy! However, she's also kind, reliable, caring, comforting, amazing, beautiful-" Krok stops suddenly, not thinking carefully about the words that came out of his mouth. His face pales a little as his entire body freezes as well.

"Wait... did you say beautiful?" Blake asks, staring at Krok wide eyed. Krok's face quickly becomes red as stems quickly rises from his body. Krok puts his hands over his face and loudly groans, making Blake laugh. "My, my, I thought you said you didn't love her, were you lying to me?" Krok loudly growls at her from beneath his hands, however Blake isn't done. "Come on, lighten up, I sure when you confess you'll have a real Yang of a good time!" Blake laughs as Krok growls/groans at her joke. Having enough she gently pats his shoulder. "You should tell her, you have nothing to hide with any of them."

"You're one to talk about hiding stuff." Krok says dryly looking at her with a blush still clear on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Krok?" Blake says raising an eyebrow.

"Take off the bow than." Blake pauses for a second, her face losing its color as she feels Krok's eyes on her bow. "Show me if you want, your face already told me the answer." Krok says leaning back, on the wall. Blake stares onward,

"How long?"

"Since we first met, your movements are better than the rest of them and when I slept in the dorm room for the first time I noticed simply by the smell, not that you stink, just faunus smell different from humans." Blake looks away with a conflicted look. She than lock eyes with Krok with an angry glare.

"I swear if you-"

"I'll keep quiet about this, along with your stash of _Ninja of Love_." Blake's face becomes bright red at the mention of her favorite series.

"Those aren't mine! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

" _Sure..._ I'll make you a deal; you keep it quiet about what I let slip, and I'll keep quiet about your naughty please books, deal Belladonna?"

"What about me being a faunus?"

"That secret's on the house, I'll keep my mouth shut about it till you tell them, if ever." Krok says before standing up and walking to the door. "This… feeling I have about Yang, does it go away?"

"No, unless you cut all contact with her that feeling will only get stronger. The more you resist the more painful it becomes." Krok gives an aggravated sigh as he heads back to the dorm room.

"Love seems to be something that'll only hurt you, though it's not like I'm not used to pain and suffering before. This time, it isn't from a blade, gunshot, or grimm." Krok says as he opens the door to their dorm. As he step inside he pauses, his shock quickly changes to annoyance to silent anger as he looks at his bed. Sleeping quietly like they own it are Yang and Ruby. Ruby's curled up into a small ball while Yang is sprawled out snoring as if completely exhausted. "Yea, like I would love that…" Krok quietly says, considering just to simply throw them out of the bed.

"Hey Krocky," Yang says with one eye cracked open. "I planned on telling Ruby about our day but, when we sat down this bed was soo comfortable." Yang gives a deep sigh before relaxing further into Krok's bed. "Could we sleep with you?" Yang asks with innocence in her voice.

"When you shave every strand of your hair." Krok replies dryly. Krok walks over to Ruby and gently picks her up while Yang pouts. Ruby re adjusts herself in Krok's arms as he lifts her up to her bed, gently placing her on the bed and bringing the covers over her. Krok then turns toward Yang, reaching her arms out to Krok like a child wanting to be held. "I have half a mind to simply throw you out of this bed." Krok says crouching down to her level.

"You're not that cruel Mr." She says with a smile on her face.

"You're going to make me carry you aren't you?" She smiles as she reaches her arm out and wraps them around his neck. "Kiss me again and I promise I'll drop you." Krok says coldly as he effortlessly lifts up the blonde huntresses.

"That's so mean!" Yang says with a pout on her face, placing her head on top of his shoulder near his neck. As he carries her Krok can feel every exhale against the sensitive area, causing electricity to criss cross throughout his body. "~ _Krocky~_ " Yang says, making him shake even more, "Something wrong?"

"Yang… W-Would you please move your head?"

"Why?" She asks playfully realizing the effect she was having.

"Because if you don't I might just drop you, and it won't be on purpose either." Krok says, wrapping his tail around his leg to hid the joy from the interaction. Yang looks at Krok for a second before pulling her head away, a look of disappointment on her face.

"One of these days Krok."

"Keep dreaming missy." Krok quickly lifts her into her own bed and quickly retreats, wanting to prevent any further chance for Yang to try something on him. "I swear Blake doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." Krok quietly mutters to himself as he prepares to sleep.

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Ms. Goodwitch says to all the students within the crimson red forest. Many of the students were taking in the sights, only partially listening to the seasoned huntresses, Krok among them as he takes in the sights.

" _Nice forest, to bad I sense grimm all around us."_ He thinks as he holds his jar with one hand.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" With that several teams immediately split off into different sections of the woods, Krok silently walks on, following his team. Krok walks up to them, Ruby in front of a tree. The small girl struggles to get the small tree tap through the bark.

"Come on!" She grunts as she tries desperately failing.

"Step aside sis," Yang says gently pushing Ruby out of the way. "You need some muscle for this!" Yang easily pushes the tap into the tree, unfortunately she lodges it completely into the tree. "Oops, my bad…" Yang laughs nervously as Weiss groans at her actions.

"Great, now we can't get it out you brute!" Weiss complains as Yang rubs the back of her head. Krok sighs and walks to the tree, he extends his claws and pulls the tap out.

"Observe, all of you." Krok says, returning all but one of his claws to normal. "You just need the right amount," Krok sinks only the tip of his claw into the tree, quickly retracting in and placing the tap in its place. The tap quickly drains the sap within the tree, opening a jar quickly to catch the sap. "See? Easy,"

"Not all of us have the ability to change our fingers into claws." Blake says quietly holding a jar in her hand.

"Yea, yea, just pass me your jars so we can finish this up as quickly as possible." Krok says quickly filling up the jars. After a few seconds Krok manages to fill three of them before the tree runs dry.

"Aww, we almost filled all of them up." Ruby says with a look of disappointment on her face. Krok quickly stands up and hands the jars to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with more sap, than we can relax." Krok says walking away from his team looking for a prime tree. As he walks away he passes several trees, none of them screaming like the first one did. Soon he comes across a larger one. "Perfect, I might even be able to get a little." Krok says performing the same action to release the sap from the tree. As he empties the red liquid form the tree several bushes from behind begin to rustle. Krok stops for a second, waiting to see if a grimm will try to come at him from behind. Form the bushes however is team CRDL along with Jaune. Jaune has a look of confusion on his face as the members of CRDL have wide smiles on their faces.

"This is payback!" Cardin whispers to Jaune, failing to realize Krok could hear him.

"W-What are we going to do?" Jaune asks looking at the red sap in his hands and at Krok.

"You see Jauney boy, I decided to look into that paper you did on Rapier Wasps and turns out, these nasty little thing _Love_ sweets!" Cardin then roughly pats Jaune's shoulder as one of his teammates holds the box of wasps. "Now our first target; this freak who thinks he's hot shit. Let's see how high and mighty he is when he's covered head to toe in Raspier Wasp stings." Krok's eye's remain on the tree, waiting to see how thing would unfold.

"Wait, you want me to throw this at him?!"

"You're so smart Jauney boy!" Cardin and his teammates laugh at Jaune's question. ""Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Krok's eyebrow raises on what blackmail Cardin could have over Jaune.

" _Don't do it Jaune, you throw that I will forever lose all respect I have for you."_ Krok thinks as he stays crouching, preparing himself if he needs to catch the flying Jar of sap. Jaune arches his arm back however before he throw it he stops it.

"No." Much to everyone's surprise Jaune lowers his arm.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard. What did you say?" Cardin asks in a threatening manner. Jaune's fist tightens against the jar,

"I said... **NO!** " Jaune quickly whirled around toward Cardin and throws the jar at his chest, causing a loud shattering sound to resonate throughout the forest.

" _God job Jaune, though now you're about to get you ass kicked. Still respect for you!"_ Krok thinks as he see's Cardin's face twist into a dark smile.

"Bad move Jauney boy!" Jaune cry out and runs, all the while with team CRDL on his heels.

"Alright then, better go save him and kick Cardin's ass, again." Krok says with a bored expression on his face, having lost interest in fight Cardin who was average at best. "This'll be over before he knows what hit him."

"If you want a longer fight _This One_ can provide you with _Entertainment!"_ Krok whirls around, not seeing where the voice came from.

"Alright, who the hell are you!" Krok shouts, his senses kicking in to locate the origins of the voice. "He's greeted by a clicking sound and a chuckle.

" _This One_ is here and there! _This One_ excels for one purpose hunting you _Aura Users,_ particularly you that are _Slayer of Grimm_!" A loud cackle escaped from the surrounding forest area.

"Aura users huh? So I take it you aren't normal are you?"

" _This One_ is normal among my _Kin_ , yet far superior to _Most_! _This One_ is even superior to _You_!" It cackles again as the wind blows through the leaves, helping to masks it's movement.

"This One this, This One that, whoever the hell is "This One" need to expand its vocabulary and tell me your damn name!" Krok shouts to no one, his senses causing him to jump at the slightest movements. The being cackles again.

" _This One_ has many names, most are unknown to you. However, _This One_ will give you two names to know _This One_ by!" Suddenly a blur of white lashes out at Krok from the side, Krok quickly rolls out of the way and jumps back even further with Night's Edge drawn. "This One is impressed, Boy." Krok's eyes widen at the creature, " _This One_ has ended many Sl _ayer of Grimm_ with one swipe!" The talking grimm extends its arms in a sort of bow. " _This One_ is know as _Grimm_ in your tongue; however, _This One's_ name is _Meuzrug, The Savage_!" The grimm's long tongue snakes out from between its teeth and licks the outer sides. As it hunches over slightly on it two smaller back legs and long front arms the two smaller ones on its chest twitch every few seconds, scratching each other or another body part.

"What the hell, you can talk?!" Krok asks as he watches the grimm nearly twice his height. The grimm chuckles at Krok's question.

" _Grimm_ all talk as well as you _Aura Users_ ; however, _Grimm_ speak to _Grimm_ alone while some like _This One_ learn your _Tongue_." Meuzrug flicks its tongue out of its mouth and waves it at Krok, making him cringe in disgust.

"Alright _Meuzrug,_ what the hell do you want with me?" The grimm cocks its head to the side as one of its arms scratches the side of its head.

" _This One_ know you by _Many_ names; _Slayer of the Lernaean_ , _Imposter Grimm_ , _Raider of the White Fang_ , _Fire Breather,_ _Slayer of Grimm_ and _Slayer of the Saber_! _This One_ can think of many more name for you! _Slayer of Grimm_!" Meuzrug, smiles widely bearing its needle like teeth off.

"So Grimm, why are you actually here? I highly doubt any Grimm would come this far out of the way just to talk to me." Krok says grabbing Night's Edge and getting ready for this Grimm's lighting quick speed.

" _This One_ wishes to inquire your title, and to _Test_ you!"

"Test me?" The Grimm rears up on his hind legs lifting its four arms into the air,

" _My Masters_ , want to discover if you are worth more _Alive_ , or _Dead_." The grimm begins to walk on its hands, its massive claws pointed upward off the ground. " _This One_ has come from the _Birth Land_ to discover your _Skills_."

"What? You think I'll align myself with Grimm? Meuzrug cackles softly ,

" _Aura Users_ have a trait of believing their voices will affect the _Outcome_!" The grimm than crouches lower to the ground, close enough so its smaller arms can touch the ground. " _What_ is your _Title, Aura User_?" Krok simply stares at the grimm before getting into a battle stance with Night's Edge in twin sword form.

"The Name's Krokodil PenDragon, a Crocodilian Faunus who's about to kill your drooling, cackling, twitchy ass!" The Grimm laughs as it steps to the side using all six of its limbs.

" _Words_ are _Meaningless_ without action, _Krokodil PenDragon_! _Let's_ see if your fire is as hot as your _Temper_! Let us see if your tongue is as sharp as your _Blade_ or _Claws_! _LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MEUZRUG, THE SAVAGE KROKODIL PENDRAGON SLAYER OF THE LERNAEAN,_ The grimm shouts with a crazed look in its eyes as it charges at full speed, it's claws ready to attack Krok.

Krok does the same as he grabs Night's Edge and turns it into its two sword form. He keeps low to the ground as he prepare to slay the talking grimm with knowledge about him.

* * *

 **The Oh so infamous cliffhanger! So finally got some internal conflict with Krok's feelings for Yang, I originally planned for him to show affection around the school dance but that felt like it would take WAY to long, so I got impatient.**

 **I want to firstly give a big thank you to** ** _Hareta Kuso_ who is my co-writer for this story and helping to check my grammar with can get sloppy at times. Please give him support by reading his story ****_The Amnesiac Huntsman_ which I am the co-writer for. As always I will try yo update as soon as possible but no promises. **

**So if you enjoy this story please write a review, follow, and favorite this story. I will reply to all reviews that appear between this chapter and before I post the next one.**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	19. Chapter 17:InternalExternal Conflict

**Hello Everyone! Ventus back in action!**

 **Firstly I am SOO sorry for the long wait! I've been having a serious case of writer's block along with so much stuff in my personal life I've had to deal with, for that I'm truly sorry. Now as always I love all the support and great reviews I get for writing this. So thank you all very much! In particular from my co-writer** _ **Hareta Kuso**_ **who helped me out of my writer's block and helped me edit this chapter.**

 **In a news update; I only have about a month or so left before school ends! Course I have a summer job lined up so I won't be completely free but I'll have much more time. Now, onto the reviews!**

 ** _DragonicNative_ ; Firtstly thank you very much! Know how much you love this story makes me happy and gives me fuel, (course I feel slightly bad for the long wait!) Also always point out my spelling errors, I try to proof read but that isn't something I'm good at.**

 ** _dracohalo117;_ Thank you very much, the more people who hold my feet to the fire, the more likely I'm to check over my work.**

 ** _suppes1;_ Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy my story as it progresses.**

 ** _ShadowSelfCyber_ ; I hope to only keep going uphill from here!**

 ** _Incognito#1_ (This is how I shall refer to all guest); Thank you very much! I hate/love a good cliff hanger and that is something I love doing to my readers (despite hating it in shows!)**

 _ **Incognito#2;**_ **Wow, that is truly great to hear! I never thought too many people would like this, so hearing that truly makes me want to keep writing on.**

 **Nightwolf; As much as I would love to, things in my personal life tend to slow me up. I aim for a new chapter every 10-15 days but that's never fully** **guarantee.**

 **WildMango; Well he could, or he might not! ONLY I KNOW! AND I'M NOT SPOILING ANYTHING!**

 **ThatGuyRick; So it has been asked, so it shall be!**

 **TheNeo; I'll try to update it as soon as possible though no promises though.**

 **Wow, lot of reviews. As always I will give a shout out to everyone who leaves a review between now and the next chapter. So remember to Favorite, Follow and write a Review! Every bit helps push me forward and continue to write this, and all of you have been an AMAZING audience! Now, I am happy to present to you, Chapter 17!**

* * *

Yang sat against one of the many trees in the forest sighing, the air had a slight chill to it; however, the sunlight dotting through the trees made Yang feel extremely comfortable. She closes her eyes as she takes in the scent of the nature around her. She was brought back to full attention when she hears a pair of footsteps walking towards her. Yang opens an eye and looks to see her bow wearing partner.

"Hey Blake," Yang says simply with a small smile on her face. "Wanna join me?" She asks with a slightly raised eyebrow. Blake shrugs before sitting next to the blonde huntress.

"You seemed quite relaxed." Blake notes as she relaxes slightly against the tree.

"You know, Krocky's filling our jars with the tree sap, the weather is wonderful, and this is the perfect opportunity for a quick nap." Yang says yawning slightly. Blake raises an eyebrow at her.

"I expected you to be with Krok right now," Yang looks at Blake,

"Why's that?"

"You two seem to always be together now. Or better yet, you always seem to be by his side and talking to him, whether he wants it or not." Blakes laughs a little, remembering how Yang would latch onto Krok's side and interact with the crocodilian faunus, whether he wanted to or not. However, Yang blushed at Blake's little… mentioning.

"Yea, it's just…well I feel that he needs someone who's willing to get him involved." Yang says quietly. Her fingers grab a few strands of her golden hair and twirl them around her finger. "And that someone will be me." She says with a wide smile on her face.

"I guess you like him than?" Yang's face flushes a slight red at the raven haired huntress' question.

"Like him?! Well, I mean… he's fun to be around, I mean, have you seen his face? It always gets this dark redish color and his pupils narrow. Plus it's funny when he tries to hide it but his tail is swishing behind him, or when he's purring! It so adorable!" Yang squeals with delight as she happily sways a little remembering Krok purring in her lap.

"So you do like him?" Blake asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I mean no! Yes! Maybe?" Yang says her face steadily becoming redder and redder, much to Blake's amusement. Yang looks away with a slight pout as Blake studies her reactions. "I don't know… I _like_ him, but… I don't _like_ him that way."

"So why are you always clinging to him, and kissing him?" Blake asks, Yang waves her hands dismissively.

"Nah, I just wanna mess with him." She says in a joking manner. "Come on Blake! It's just too easy to get a reaction out of him! It's funny." Yang says leaning back against the tree.

"True, but even if that was your motive, why do you go out of your way to help him?" Yang stops and looks at Blake, "You go out out of your way to help him, even if he doesn't ask for it. Not to mention you managed to help get him out of his slump." Blake says with a slight smile on her face. Yang's face becomes red at her partner's comment, truth be told, she couldn't help but want to be around Krok. While he wasn't much for words, or interaction with anyone for that matter; when Yang finally managed to get the stubborn faunus to open up, he showed a much more caring and friendly side that was just misunderstood.

"A-All I did was be a friend for him." Yang says with a slight stutter, something that didn't go unnoticed by her raven haired partner.

"You've been more than a friend to him, I think you're one of the best things that could have happened to him." Yang looks at Blake with a questioning look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we all first met Krok when we were forcing him into Beacon, than when Ozpin assigned him to our team you were the first one to open up to him. You just have a natural way with people." A leave slowly flutters from one of the branches high above. Before it falls to the ground Blake nimbly catches it between her thumb and pointer finger. "Comparing Krok from when he first got here to now… he's a lot warmer and friendlier, while he can certainly use some improvement in social skills, it comforting to know he's opening up to us." Blake says smiling at her partner, she than playfully puts the leaf on top of Yang's nose. " Not to mention that the two of you are perfect for each other." She says with a quiet laugh. Yang's face becomes as red as the leaf on top of her nose. After a second Yang regains her composure and blows the leaf off her face.

"That doesn't prove anything!" She says crossing her arms.

"Funny, when I was talking to him yesterday, he said something similar."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asks with a confused and shocked look.

"When Krok came up to the roof yesterday he was… conflicted about your day with him. He said he had a strange feeling around you, one he never felt before."

"What did he feel?" The blonde asked with a look of curiosity.

"He said he felt… I don't know… happy around you. Of course, you being you, he felt some anger too." Yang gives Blake a blank look.

"Yea… that's a work in progresses!" She says crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't be to sure knowing you." Yang sticks out her tongue only making her partner jokingly roll her eyes. Suddenly, a loud roar rolls across the forest, bringing the two, along with the rest of their friends.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asks as the rest of them look around the forest. The seven huntsmen in training look toward the general direction of the roar and see smoke a short distance away.

"How could we not!?" Weiss shouts as she grabs her weapon.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" Running from the direction of the loud roar and smoke were the members of team CRDL, minus their leader Cardin. As the tree continue running one runs right into Yang, not even moving the blonde huntress. In that moment, Yang effortlessly picks up the small mohawk haired boy.

"What happened?" Yang demands striking fear into him.

"Ursa! Back there! It got Cardin!" He frantically shouts, trying in vain to worm his way out of Yang's grasp.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts remembering how her leader had been with the rest of team CRDL.

"What were you guys doing?" Yang demands her voice cold and her grip tightening ever so slightly.

"Cardin got some dirt on Jaune or something! Got him to do whatever we wanted!" He shouts frantically, "He than wanted to get pay back at that freak for embarrassing him all in the lunchroom and stuff!" Yang's gripped tightened significantly as he said that.

"What did he plan to do?" Yang says with silent anger, her eyes slowly turning red. Russell begins to shake as he looks into the blood red eyes of the blonde.

"Cardin was going to have Jaune throw some of the tree sap on the freak, than we were going to open a box full of rapier wasps! But that wimp-"

"You were going to make Jaune throw that at Krok!?" Pyrrha shouts, her normal calm and friendly eyes now showing true anger in them. With the two angry huntresses starring at him Russell felt trapped.

"Look I swear it wasn't my idea! I was just doing what Cardin told me alright!? I got nothing against the wimp or that freak-" The minute he said that Yang fist rocketed into the huntsmen's face, sending him painfully crashing into a tree. Before he could stand the two powerful huntresses loomed over him.

"His name is Krok got it?" Yang says, her voice is calm however her icy anger is a clear as her red eyes. She slowly cracks her knuckles as she looks down at him, cowering against the tree. "Call Krok a freak one more time and I promise you," With one hand she effortlessly picks him up and applies pressure to his throat, not enough to choke him, but enough to make his breaths shallow and quick. "I will break every bone in your body, drag you before him, and make you beg for his forgiveness." She bring him mere inches from her face, his fear radiating off him while her anger radiates even stronger. "IS. THAT. CLEAR?"She asks in a low whisper, he frantically shakes his head yes before she unceremoniously drops him, allowing him the chance to run away. Yang takes a few deep breaths before her eyes return to normal. Everyone looks at her for a second before a massive blast of fire shoots into the air, bringing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

"Yang! Blake! Go help Krok!" Ruby shouts going into her leader mode, Yang looks at her sister and smiles confidently,

"Didn't even need to tell me!" Yang shouts before she and Blake runoff to help their faunus teammate. The two quickly sprint toward where they saw the last explosion. "Dammit Krocky, we're coming!"

* * *

Krok quickly rolls under a sweep from one of Meuzrug's long arms, Krok slashes with Night's Edge in its twin sword form. As he drags it across its body the blade scrapes against the outside, its skin protecting the grimm from his strike.

"The _Little Pup_ will have to try _Harder_!" The grimm mocks as it delivers a powerful kick to Krok's side. Krok holds his blades up and blocks his strike, being pushed back a meter or two but fine.

"Damn, fast, strong and durable… you're one tough bastard you know that?" Krok says returning Night's edge to its greatsword form. "Gotta admit, I didn't think I'd have this much trouble, but if that was the cause you would have been killed a while ago." Krok says laughing a little, "Still, I don't plan to lose to you here, Meuzrug." Krok smiles, despite his heart racing. He races toward the grimm. Meuzrug smiles and side steps Krok's advance, it leans on its arms and does a sweep kick, Krok jumps over the sweep and does a sharp turn toward the grimm, arching his sword upward and forcing the grimm to twist itself away. Krok presses his attack, rushing forward with quick slashes. Meuzrug keeps moving backwards smiling the entire time.

" _This One_ is too fast for you _Pup_!" It mocks as it moves further and further backwards, until it hits one of the trees. A look that could only be described as shock appears on the grimm's face and Krok, waiting for this moment Krok heats his blade up a little, barely getting a glow out of it, but enough to burn flesh. He than lunges forward and slashes. Merzurug at the last second uses his arms and legs to jump above Kroks slash, effortlessly cutting through the tree behind it like wet paper. The falling tree creates a resounding boom as the base and tree begin to burn. Krok immediately jumps back as the grimm lands with its full weight, creating a small crater under it.

"Damn, for something as skinny and nimble as you, it looks like you weigh a shit ton more, don't you?" The grimm happily clicks its jaws.

" _This One's_ looks do not represent _Meuzrug_ skills! Just as the _Pup's_ body hides its skills and _Generous_ mass." It replies as it clicks its jaws,

"Piss off four arms." Krok says simply a he changes his sword into two swords. "Still, looks like Meuzrug has a weakness to _This One's_ fire." Krok says swishing his sword in figure eights, slowly speeding them up as the blades begin to glow a little bit. "Meaning, my blades with a little heat, should make short work of that skin of yours!" The blades begin to make a swooshing sound as they occasionally hit each other, sending out a wave of sparks. "So let's see if I'm right." Krok smiles before rushing forward low to the ground. Meuzrug smiles widely as it prepares to go in the defensive.

Krok and Meuzrug enter a dance of sort with each, the two circle around each other, feet from each other. As they dart around each other try to get behind each other the attack and dodge, spinning and slashing, jumping and ducking, rolling and advancing the two kept this dance of blades and claws up. Both were thoroughly enjoying themselves yet knowing they needed to end the other. Krok slash repeatedly, throwing in several kicks, punches, and til strikes, keeping them quick and following up with a slash of his sword, allowing his body to move the attack. This went on for a while until the grimm decided to use a different tactic. Meuzrug steps back and arches its arm back,it than slams it into Krok punching with his full weight. Krok blocks the strike but he's sent into a tree, managing to crack the tree. Krok easily stands up however the grimm quickly advances on him. Krok ducks as a clawed foot flies into the tree and splits it in two. Without missing a beat Krok grabs the leg and begins to spin, throwing the Grimm completely off guard as Krok manages to sweep it off its feet. Krok spins around gaining speed before Krok let's go sending Meuzrug crashing through several trees. Krok takes a deep breath and release a stream of fire from his mouth. The fire quickly shoots forward and envelopes several trees as the Grimm is swallowed up by the fiery attack.

Krok's attack ends after several seconds of continuous fire. Krok takes a few deep breaths as he watches his fire burning several trees to a crisps and as others burned high, releasing a red smoke from the trees.

" _Huff-Huff_ So, did I burn that damn thing to a crisp?" Krok asks out loud, wondering if there would be any remains or would it simply turn into ash.

" _This One_ will not be easily defeated _Pup_!"The hair on the back of Krok's neck stand up at the voice, it was impossible! Before he could fully turn Meuzrug sends him flying, causing him to roll painfully as he finally hits the ground. Krok slowly rises to a knee as he looks at the Grimm.

"You shouldn't have been able to dodge that! How the hell are you still alive!?" Krok says as he slowly gains his bearings again, the Grimm slowly approaches Krok.

" _This One_ possesses greater skills than you have, _Little Pup._ Still, _Meuzrug_ will not leave this fight unharmed."Krpk looks at the grimm, its entire right arm is burnt, the once black and pale flesh now a deep red and burnt black color. The grimm applies very little pressure to it, only enough to keep from falling and to move forward awkwardly. " _This One_ did not expect that the _Pup's_ fire would be that powerful! Truly, the _Slayer of Grimm_ has not disappointed _Meuzrug_! It says happily as it takes crouches low to the ground. "Tell me, _Little Pup_ , was that all you were capable of?" Krok makes a tsk before spitting to his side.

"Trust me, I can fight till I can't stand anymore, and then some." Krok stands up fully. He cracks his neck and holds his sword at the ready. Meuzrug cackles as its smaller arms begin to rub its burnt arm.

"Good, _This One_ would be disappointed if the _Pup_ couldn't last long!" It says happily as it prepares its three good arms. Both lock eyes with one another, red and gold clashing with each other.

"HEY! Why don't you back off!?" Someone shouts, Krok turns and sees a flash of yellow releasing blast after blast followed behind by black as several rounds are fired off. Meuzrug quickly jumps back away from the incoming strikes, looking as the two blurs landed in front of Krok.

"Yang!? Blake!?" Krok shouts with surprise as his two teammates land in front of him, their weapons drawn.

"The cavalry is here Krocky!" Yang shouts as she cocks her arms back.

"You alright? We saw your fire from a distance." Blake says as she changes her weapon back to her blade form.

"Been better," Krok stood up and got into a charging stance, "Be careful. This… thing is not like most grimm." Krok says eyeing the Grimm as it observes the two huntresses.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks giving Krok a suspicious look, while the Grimm before her was certainly one she had never seen before she planned to deal with it like how she would normally.

" _This One_ is not like the simple minded _Grimm_ you _Aura Users_ have fought." Both Blake and Yang whirl around wide eyed toward the Grimm.

"Wait, did that thing talk!?" Yang shouts, her voice shows she's freaking out. The grimm does a bow of sorts, it's clearly smiling as it rapidly clicks its teeth.

 _"This One_ is know as _Meuzerg_! T _his One_ is here to test to the _Slayer of the Lernean_." The grimm says as he points its smaller arm at Krok, causing the reptilian faunus to hiss at the oversized grimm.

"You tested me, and look what happened, you only have three good arms left." Krok says holding his sword at the ready. "Let's see how well you handle three against one." Meuzrug laughs at them.

"As much as _This One_ would want to _Savor_ the little pups. _This One_ knows when to fight, and when to flee." The grimm cackles before giving a low bow. " _This One_ shall meet the _Slayer of the Lernean_ again, and then, _Meuzerg_ will show you the true meaning of pain, _Krokodil PenDragon_!" The grimm shouts before dashing toward the trees and disappearing into the shadows. The three stare in the direction of where Meuzerg fled before they relax. Krok puts his blade back into his scabbard on his back.

"You alright Krocky?" Yang asks with concern in her voice. Krok rolls his shoulder and cracks his neck.

"A little banged up, I'll probably have a few bruises but otherwise I'm fine." Krok says as he looks at his two teammates.

"What happened exactly?" Blake asks raising an eyebrow at Krok.

"Well, after I left you guys to find a good tree, team CRDL and Jaune were behind me. Cardin wanted Jaune to throw a jar of sap at me so I can get the crap stung out of my by some rapier wasps." Krok says calmly as he watches their expressions remain the same as the news was what Russell had told them.

"Though Jaune refused to throw it at you so he threw it a Cardin instead." Blake says, with a calm and knowing look on her face.

"Smart choice. I would've beaten the crap outta him if he threw it at me, especially if that sap got in my hair." Yang says with a slight shrug, both huntresses failing to notice the blank look on Krok's face as the two beat him to the punch.

"How exactly did you two know what happened?" Krok asks eyeing the two.

"One of Cardin's cronies ran into Yang and spilled everything." Blake says nodding her head toward Yang.

"Course when he started calling you a freak repeatedly well, I might have gotten a little upset." Yang says holding up her fingers in a little expression. Krok crosses his arms and looks at Blake.

"How did she react?"

"She and Pyrrha looked like they were going to slowly murder him if he kept insulting you and Jaune." Blake said, remembering her partner's anger. Yang looks at Blake with a look that screams ' _Really!?_ ' Still, Krok whistles in admiration.

"Damn Yang, wish I could've seen that." Krok says with a slight smile on his face. Yang's face reddens a little, but she quickly flashes a wide grin. "By the way, what happened to Jaune?" Krok asks wondering if Cardin managed to catch Jaune.

"They got attacked by a big Ursa and all but Cardin and Jaune fled." Yang says looking at the scorched trees still smoldering.

"Damn, he should be fine. Though I wouldn't mind if the Grimm did a number on him, or those rapier wasps. Would be funny to watch." Krok says with a slight laugh. He extends his hand toward the fires, the fires slowly die down till the only thing remaining are the blackened skeletons of the trees. "Wouldn't want to start a fire on accident." Krok says with a smile. The two huntresses give him a blank stare for the joke. "What? If I let the fire go on I wouldn't hear the end of it from Goodwitch." He says with a shudder.

"Yea cause you would make her, 'blow up'!" Yang says with a wide toothy smile. Now both Krok and Blake gave her a blank look. "What? Was that, 'too hot'?"

"Why must you make terrible jokes?" Krok asks beginning to walk away with Blake leaving Yang behind.

"Oh come on! You know my jokes are, 'on fire'!" She laughs again following behind the two.

"Just stop it…" Blake said, sharing Krok's look of tired and annoyance at her bad jokes.

"Hey, don't be mad cause I'm, 'the bomb'!" Krok quickly turns to a tree and head butts it hard. The force creates a massive indent into the wood and pushes it back, causing the tree to fall over. He then turns around and faces her with a pleading look, and a twitching eye.

"Stop it, just fuckin stop!" The faunus begged,

"I think you're mad Krok, did you feel, 'my burn'?" Yang is holding her sides, laughing her ass off. Krok and Blake quickly walk off, leaving Yang behind. After several seconds of laughing she figures out that she has been left behind. She quickly gets up and runs after the two. "Oh come on! Don't go!" She shouts in a pleading manner, though it falls upon deaf ears.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to cover her mouth with duct tape." Krok grumbles as he and Blake walk away,

"Actually, I do." She says with the same look of annoyance on her face. "I've had to deal with it longer than you remember?"

"Yea still, I've had enough interaction to last me a lifetime, or more."

"I figured you of all people would enjoy the interaction from our blonde haired teammate."

"Ha, ha, ha" Krok says dryly as he continues onward.

"Hey, aren't you the one her described her as, _beautiful_?" Immediately Krok's face becomes red at her comment.

"S-Shut up!" Krok fiercely says, not wanting to draw Yang's attention. "Also aren't you the one who keeps a book full of sex and kinky stuff hidden behind her other books?" Krok asks accusingly, making Blake's face blush red.

"Hey! _Ninja of Love_ is not kinky and full of sex! It is a masterpiece about relationships and has an amazing plot!"

"Right, so the scene where the ninja says ' _give me the honor of placing my sword in your sheath mi'lady_!" Or better yet, the part where they need to do an interrogation and all the while they're both clearly enjoying it."

"First off! They were already in love, second they had to make it look convincing, third how do you even know what happened?" Krok turn to face her with a sigh.

"One, how do you fall in love with someone after just meeting them, two what were they trying to convince?! That they could be imaginative in the uses of different torture techniques, or that they _both_ seemed to enjoy it!? Third, when I saw you reading it one night I figured I would ask you about it; however, when you so carefully hid it away from everyone I figured there was more to it, so I used my scroll to look it up and discovered that is documentation of the author's fantasies and ninjas." Krok says staring at Blake. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her noise.

"Apparently it is difficult for you to see the true genius behind _Ninja of Love_. Besides," Blake begins to quicken her pace before turning to Krok. "At least I can admit my feelings!" Blake says a lot louder now, with an evil and mischievous smirk on her face. Krok eyes immediately widen as she darts away.

"I DON'T have any feeling!" Krok angrily shouts at the back of her head, however she keeps walking on dismissively. Krok snarls under his breath at her actions, his tail coils upon itself as his temperature began to rise. In his internal fire starting to burn hotter.

"Someone looks cranky Krocky!" Krok felt the all too familiar grip of Yang around his neck. Krok stiffens slightly as he felt the blonde's large chest being pressed against his back. "You need a hug?" Yang asks as she wraps her legs around his waist and hold onto him.

"Yang, WHY are you on my back now?" Krok asks, using his tail to try and pry her off his back.

"Because," she says simply as she rests her head against his shoulder. "I want to."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well, seeing how you're strong and can carry me with ease, plus you're really warm and comfortable." Yang then relaxes into him "I think I could fall asleep here." She says, Krok has a blank expression on his face.

"You asked for this."

"Asked for wh-AH!" In one swift motion Krok flips Yang over his shoulder and onto the ground. Krok leans over and smirks.

"I did warn you." Yang's eye twitches slightly as he looks down at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Krok quickly places his finger on her lips stopping her.

"Come on Yang, accept your defeat. I did tell you I would do that sooner or later." Krok says with a smile on his face. He than walks so he's in front of her and offers her a hand. After a second she grabs it. "See? Was that so-AH!" As soon as she grabbed his hand Yang gave have him a powerful tug, bringing the crocodile Faunus to the ground. This time she got over him completely and pinned him.

"Did you really think that would work Krocky?" Yang asks looking down into his eyes with a smile that showed victory and mischief.

"Oh how mature of you Yang, so will you get of me or must I remove you?" Krok asks as he looks up at Yang.

"I think you're bluffing, I think you might need to remove me, if you can." Yang says with a smile on her face, Krok returned the look, this would be too easy.

"Once again, you asked for it." Krok swiftly rolls to the side. Yang's body moves with it; however, when her side hits the ground she keeps moving over, pulling Krok with her. As Krok's body finally stops Yang is on top of him.

"I thought you were going to flip me over Krocky, what happened?" She asks smiling widely.

"Alright, so we're doing this the hard way." Krok grumbles, he quickly flips over, using his tail to keep him from rolling over. Krok has his hands on top of her shoulders with enough pressure to keep her down but not enough to hurt her."Now what's your plan Ms. Xiao Long?" He asks with a smile on his face; however, Yang simply shrugs.

"Oh nothing much, though I bet you'll be getting off me soon." Krok raises an eyebrow at her,

"Should I refuse than what?" Yang smiles mischievously at Krok.

"This." Yang quickly and tightly wraps her arms round Krok's neck and pulls him toward her, her violet orbs clashing with his golden orbs. She closes the distance between them, bring her lips in contact with his. Krok's eyes widen as his entire body becomes rigid. His immediate thought is to pull away from her, however his body has different thoughts, his body slowly loosens up and relaxes into the kiss. Krok's body heats up ever so slightly as Yang's hands relax and go over his heart, his chest warm to the touch and his heart strongly beating underneath it. After a second, Yang pulls back, her face has a clear blush on it and she smiles at Krok who's staring back blankly.

"See? Was that so bad Krocky?" She says with a slight laugh, "Figured you-" Yang isn't able to finish her sentence, due to Krok lips being pressed against her's. She's taken back by his action however she quickly embraces it, patiently returning the gesture. As they continue Krok's hands move to her face and hair, gently caressing her soft face and gently rubbing her golden locks of hair. Yang's hands gently rub his neck, making the Faunus purr slightly as the two give way to feelings for the other. After a second, their lips separate, both of their faces a deep red color as their breaths are ragged.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-I w-w-wasn't thinking!" Krok stammers out, his tail quickly swaying back and forth behind him. "I-I didn't me-" Yang cut him off with another kiss, this one was a little peck but it effectively silenced the Faunus.

"Take a deep breath mister," She says as she slowly rubs her finger over his lips making him blush a little. "It's alright, just take a few deep breaths." She says rubbing the side of his head. Krok stays stiff for a few seconds before relaxing into her head rub, feeling comfort in her action. "Now, what do you feel?" She asks placing a hand over his heart. "Better yet, tell me, how do you feel?" Krok moves back a little, sitting on his butt. Next to Yang sits up, stretching slightly before returning her gaze to Krok.

"L-Like something warm and bubbly is churning inside of me. Whenever I'm around you my face feels hot, my stomach feels empty, and my heart feels faster than Ruby, but it feels good in a strange way." Krok shakes his head and groans a little while Yang giggles at his analogy. "I mean I've never felt like this before! I don't understand it and it makes as much sense as Nora does." Krok lets out a slight groan as he looks up. Yang smiles before scooting closer to him

"You wanna know what that feeling is Krok?" She asks him, she than places her hands on the back of his head, rubbing small circles with her thumbs. "It's called love." Krok stares blankly at her, most of the color leaving his face.

"...what?" He says blankly making Yang laugh a little.

"Love, the way you feel around and towards me is called love." Love, Krok thinks, it was the exact same thing Blake said yesterday, thought the way she made it sound, she made it sound more permanent and almost, like a fairy tale. Krok laughs a little before pulling away and standing up fully.

"Yang, look at me. There isn't a thing about me people fine worth loving. I look like something that goes around spreading chaos and destruction " Yang swiftly stands up and grabs Krok's face in her hands.

"Don't EVER say that!" She says her voice full of anger making him tense slightly. " True love isn't dependent upon looks or money or whatever." She removes one of her hands and places it against Krok's chest. "Sure you look scary, but you're truly a kind and wonderful person. When I'm around you you have this aura that can be intimidating, even frightening when you're upset. But when you're happy, embarrassed, and protective the way I feel around you is similar to thee the feelings I get from the sun; a warm, soft, and comforting feeling." She says with a smile on her face. She than wraps her arms around his head and brings him into a hug, resting her head on top of his. Krok's vision is blocked out as her scarf over takes his vision, sending his other senses into overdrive. Yang's scent surrounded him and the feeling of her soft and warm chest made his heart beat even faster than before. As his head was held there her heart beat could be clearly heard to Krok, a gentle yet strong sound that resonated throughout his entire body. "I won't rush you on this Krok, I know this is something you're not used to, but I feel the same way you do." She says resting her head on top of his. "I'll wait, for you to say it. Still I want you to know," She lifted his head up bringing his ear to her lips, gently exhaling into his ear."I know for sure now, the interest I've had in you has only gotten stronger. I love you Krok." She says softly before pressing her lips to his cheek. Yang smiles before grabbing his hand. "Come on Krocky, let's get back before they wonder what we're up to k?" She gives him a wink as she begins to pull him away. Krok legs are slightly stiff as he stands up. he walks forward, after a second however his legs are moving quickly forward.

"Um… Yang?" Krok asks sheepishly, something that felt strange to the normally calm and commanding Faunus. Yang turns and gives him a slightly questioning look with a smile. "Can we keep this to ourselves, at least until I come to fully understand these feelings?" Krok says, his tail nervously swaying back and forth behind him. Krok slowly pulls his hand out of her grasp her grip remaining relaxed as he steps back. "I-"

"Okay." Krok stops suddenly, and gives a blank look. "Take as much time as you need Krok," Krok takes a deep breath in relief, "Still, I would prefer sooner rather than later." She says with a slight pout. "Come on mister! Let's go." She than grabs his wrist and yanks him forward. "Come on Krok! Don't make me, 'Yang' you a long!" Yang says while laughing at her pun. Krok stares blankly at her before groaning, always with her and the bad puns.

* * *

By the time the two returned several people were giving them suspicious glances; however, thanks to Krok's blank look of annoyance and a surplus of Yang's puns most dropped it. Upon their return the two discovered that Jaune and Cardin had been attacked by an Ursa Major. As Jaune and Cardin told the story Cardin tried to protect Jaune; however, was mauled, suffering from broken ribs and a leg. Jaune jumped in however he was beaten a little before decapitating the large Grimm. Of course no one on teams RWBY and JNPR believed the story, however it was the only way to prevent Jaune's secret from coming out, something that pissed everyone off, Particularly Pyrrha, Krok , and Yang. Still Pyrrha, on Jaune's request, didn't do anything to the injured huntsman. However, Yang had a different idea. As soon as they landed and went their separate ways Yang went to the infirmary. After a few minutes she slowly walks toward the infirmary with a simple smile on her face,

"Yang," Krok says with a worried look, "What are you planning?" She smiles at him innocently,

"Nothing, I just need to ask Cardin something."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?"Krok says with a sigh,

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry!" She says with a laugh, she than walks up and gently pats his his cheek. "You're a really good person, you know what Krocky?" She says sweety making him blush. He quickly steps back and looks away. "Don't worry Krok. Everything will be fine."

"For you, I doubt Cardin will be 'fine', still I don't care about him so do what you will." Krok says waving to her, she waves back enthusiastically as she continues to the infirmary.

As she reaches the infirmary she can hear the angry and pain filled shouts of Cardin. As she enters the room Cardin has one of his legs propped up and his chest a part of his face covered in bandages.

"Can't you idiots do anything right!?" He angrily shouts at his other teammates, all cowering in fear. "If you cowards hadn't run from that Ursa, I could've made that wimp pay!" He angrily shouts as he slams on of his fists down. "If that punk had done his damn job that freak would be the one in here suffering!" He yells before wincing in pain.

"Cardin man, just relax alright?" Sky says to his leader. "Give it time man, we'll get back at the oversized lizard and that wimp. We need a different plan, that's all." Sky places a hand on Cardin's shoulder, which was smacked off in a mere second. With his free hand he roughly grabs Sky by the collar and brings him inches from his face.

"Don't you dare patronize me!" He angrily growls at Sky, making the boy tremble, "When I get out of here you three are first to get a reminder of why I'm in charge! Than that whimp is leaving Beacon in a body bag!" He roughly shoves Sky sending him to the ground as he slides back a little. "Than there's the freak! Oh, when I get out of here I'm going to make him pay! I'll rip out every last tooth, claw, and scale with my bare hands!" He angrily boasts imagining the scenario happily. "Than I'll cut of the damn freak's tail with his own sword!" By this point Yang is silently walking toward him, the others noticed and slowly backed away due to the look of pure wrath on her face. "I will make sure that he'll scream in pain!"

"Like this?" Cardin turns in shock; however, the look of shock quickly turns to pain as Yang delivers a painful punch to his leg, the broken leg. Cardin lets out an attempt at a howl of pain as the broken ribs prevent him from taking deep breaths. "Would you like another?" The blonde cracks her knuckles and had a creepy smile plastered on her face, "You three," She says quietly, still making the three cringe in fear, "I swear if any of you _ever_ pull something like that ever again, I will personally make sure you live the remainder of your life in agonizing pain, am I clear?" She says not even turning to look at them, they quickly nodded their heads, not wanting to anger Yang further. "Good, now get out." They looked at each other questioningly

"Wha-"

"Did I stutter? Get out now or I'll personally neuter each of you with my own hands!" She says slowly closing her fists and cracking the knuckles. The three huntsmen quickly cover their nether region and sprint out of the room, preferring to piss off Cardin rather than Yang.

"Bravo blonde," Cardin says dryly, "You managed to do to them what I've been doing to them since day one." He than gives her a slow clap. "But you only got lucky." Yang looks at him and crosses her arms.

"And how is that? I simply used fear to get them to do what want. You used it for them and Jaune. Course Jaune has a spine unlike them, plus every guy fears for the safety of their jewels, I think that means the two of us will have plenty of time to talk one on one."

"What do you want to talk about? Hurry up or else I'll-" Yang delivers a swift punch to his rib cage. Cardin gasps as he grips the side where she punched him.

"Let me tell you something Cardin; you're in no position to bargain or make demands….. Right now I'm the one making demands. So you'll lay there and listen to what I have to say." Yang painfully grasps his leg, causing the brute to whimper like a small child, "And I'm demanding that you and your goons leave my friends alone!" She angrily says as her eyes slowly change red.

"Why would I listen to a girl?" He spits on her face. Yang doesn't react at his vulgar display. Instead she wipes her cheek off and continues to look at him, anger slowly boiling inside of her. "You think this'll scare me? You dumb bitch!" He loudly laughs at Yang, all the while she's quietly walking around him. "I'm the top dog here! When I get out of here I'll make that whimp Jauney Boy regret ever defying me, and than I'll repay that freak in full! He thinks he's hot shit! Oh! He's nothing but an abomination, a monster worse than the grimm! I know it, he knows it, everyone know that he shouldn't have even been born from whatever fucking hellhole he came from! Frankly he should do us all a favor, and die like a dog!" At this comment, Yang snaps, bad. With all her might, she punches Cardin hard in his ribs breaking several of them. The crunching of his ribs can clearly be heard throughout the quiet infirmary. Cardin's head lurches back as he silently howls in pain. After a second he begins to take rapid breaths as he holds his chest in pain. A wheezing sound escapes his mouth as he stares at her wide eyed.

"His name is Krok," she says in a low whisper, her voice filled with burning rage toward the huntsmen. "Listening to you, listening to all your bullshit, I don't think I've ever wanted to break every bone in someone and leave them dead for the Grimm, at least until now." Yang says, slowly pacing in front of Cardin like a predator toying with its meal.

"W...wait-" Cardin weakly begs, only to be silenced by Yang punching and breaking his good leg, HARD! As the sound of Cardin's leg breaking resonates Yang looks at him with burning red eyes.

"I talk, you sit there and keep your damn mouth shut or else it's your arm next! Am I clear!?" She fiercely warns, grabbing his face tightly and forcing him to look her in the eyes, now two raging infernos. By now tears of pain roll down Cardin's face as he clenches his teeth shut to keep himself from crying out in pain "You have the balls to talk shit about someone who despite looking different is more human than you'll EVER be?! You are nothing but a coward and a punk. You're mad because there are people who won't put up with your crap." Yang says fiercely to him. "Frankly you're lucky that Krok hasn't come down here and ripped out your teeth one by one. Especially when he knew from the start you wanted to throw those rapier wasps at him." Cardin's eyes widen, the entire time he figured they were being stealthy and Krok hadn't noticed a thing. "Now here's what's going to happen, you're going to turn over a new leaf got it? When you're allowed to leave, which will take a little longer now you're going to go to every single person you wronged and beg for their forgiveness got it?" Yang asked tightening her grip slightly and shaking Cardin's head a little. "You have a week to do it, unless you rather spend more time here?" Yang asks roughly patting one of his legs, sending jolts of pain down his back. "Remember; that list includes Velvet, Jaune and Krok. So I'd better hear from each of them that you begged for their forgiveness or you'll never walk in a straight line again!" She painfully grips his face, her eyes burning into his and he frantically shakes his head yes, as best as he can for the circumstances. "And if I catch you picking on any of them or anyone ever again I will tear you apart!" She nearly shouts, her semblance activating as her hair catches fire, adding to the fear factor she already created with her burning red eyes and inhuman strength. Cardin frantically nods his head yes at her, feeling as if she was the Ursa that landed him here. Yang let's go of his head as he takes quick gasps of air from fear, and the new set of broken bones. Yang stares down at him before turning away to leave. Cardin takes a deep breath, wincing slightly at the action.

"Oh that's right!" Yang says before turning back around to Cardin who tenses up again. "Pyrrha wanted me to deliver a message, what was it again?" She says scratching her chin slightly. She slowly walks around Cardin trying to remember the message again, "Let's see… was it about getting better? About being a good fighter?" She casually walks around Cardin, terrifying the now crippled huntsman. After a second she claps her hands loudly. After a second Cardin gives her a questioning look before finally turning to look at Cardin, a wide smile on her face. "If you're wondering why, she's gonna want to have a 'talk' with you." She slowly places her hand on his shoulder and looks at him. "She wanted me to tell you something and deliver something as well."

"W-What?" He asks weakly. What he received was something that made his eyes bulge as he gasps for air. Planted in his stomach was Yang's fist, a serious and scary look on her face, along with the creepiest smile he has ever seen.

' _Cardin, if you EVER try to hurt our leader Jaune like that again, me AND Nora will not only break your legs, we'll tear you a new set!'_ "That and the punch are from Pyrrha, so I would suggest you apologize to him as soon as possible." Yang says smiling a little. "Also," She says with her back to the huntsmen, slowly cracking her knuckles "This is for spitting on my face!" She whirls around and punches him squarely in the face with all the strength she could muster. Cardin's face jerks to the side and the sound of her fist against his face resonates throughout the room. Cardin's body goes limp as he sinks into his bed, not making a sound. "Oh, that felt soo good." Yang sighs as she walks out of the room, rolling her shoulders as she exits the infirmary. As she exits waiting by the doors are the remaining members of team CRDL, there eyes widen in fear as the blonde huntress walks toward them. "It would seem that Cardin tried you get out of bed to soon and took a really nasty fall!" Yang says with mock sympathy "I think you should call someone! After all; we all saw him try to get out of his bed while he was still badly hurt right?" The three look among themselves with a puzzled look, her voice was calm and sweet; however, they all senses the underlying threat she was saying;

 _"Say a word of this to anyone, and you'll never have kids."_

They all swiftly nod their heads yes, none of them daring to try and go against her wishes

"Good! Make sure Cardin gets better, he has a lot of things to do." She says happily, "Like have a talk with Jaune, and Velvet and Krok!" She begins to walk away the three huntsmen give her a wide burst, as she walk away, a skip almost present in her steps. The minute she was well out of the way and gone the three other members of CRDL quickly sprinted into the infirmary to see the number the blonde did on their leader. As Yang walks away she considers what she should do next. Deciding on going back to her dorm, she walks toward her room.

 _"I wonder where Krok is? Is he alright? I hope he figures himself out soon, I wouldn't mind me and him alone in his arms! We could definitely have a make-out session!_ " Yang thinks happily as she continues to walk on with a slow relaxed stride.

* * *

" _I kissed her, I kissed her, I KISSED HER! I KISSED AND MADE OUT WITH YANG!"_ This panicked thought was running around Krok's head, this entire time since he and Yang had done the deed, Krok's mind kept racing. It didn't make any sense to him, he considered himself to be somewhat rational and smart person, but now? He had all these feelings inside of him that make his chest ache when he thought about the blonde huntresses.

"Alright Krok," He says out loud. "There is a reasonable explanation for this; it's not like she'll l-love me or something!" Krok laughs at the though, maybe Yang was screwing with him? It not like he felt; happy, amazing, warm and...affecting from her. It wasn't like as she pressed her lips to his that everything else seemed to melt away and she was the only thing that mattered. It wasn't like…like he ever wanted that moment to end and remain in Yang arms with his head resting against her soft warm breast, listening to her soothing heartbeat as she slowly and gently drags her fingers through his hair and against his scalp.

Krok's face heats up as he thinks about her, Yang was incredible and beautiful he didn't need anyone to tell him that. But when she kissed him like that; initially he was upset and annoyed she had done that. But a part of him craved that kiss more than anything else, it wanted even more, and was thoroughly unsatisfied when their lips broke apart. Everything, from her scent, her soft pillow like lips, the slight hint of her taste still lingering on his lips, and their body heats rising and merging with each other, it left something Krok couldn't get out of his mind.

"Dammit!" Krok shouts before putting his head down against the railing. "Why can't this shit be easy!? This crap didn't make any fucking sense!"

"So is the way of life," Krok freezes, he would have heard someone opening the door to the rooftop, the voice came from right next to him as if it had been there the entire time. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, he recognized that cold, calm, female voice. Krok slowly turns to the source of the voice, leaning over the railing next to him is a woman in red and black armor like cloths with thigh high boots, on her side was a massive sword and several canisters of dust. Five necklaces hung from her neck with long spiky black hair. "Do you plan to stare the entire time? Or are you going to say something?" Branwen asks coldly, her red eyes staring into his golden ones. Krok automatically moves back a little.

"What are you doing here!?" Krok snarls at the older woman still sore over what had happened. She simply sighs, returning her gaze to the setting sun.

"Normally when people see each other they say _hello_ then inquire as to what they want." She scolds him, annoying the faunus.

"I not in the habit of showing hostilities towards those who've lied to me." Krok says his eyes narrowing.

"My, my, I figured you to be much smarter than that." She says sadly as she leans against the railing.

"Now is _really_ not a good time to be a pain in the ass Branwen." Krok hisses as he says her name. Still despite this she didn't react any differently, instead she just continues to study him with her crimson red eyes.

"So, have you and Ozpin been talking? " Krok shakes his head no, drawing curiosity from the huntresses.

"Ozpin and Glynda walked in on me looking at the map, apparently he put two and two together and figured everything out for the most part. He knows it was me who attacked the white fang base."

"I know," Krok gives her a questioning look. "Ozpin is a very smart man, one that doesn't miss things so easily. He might have known from the map."

"Yet he didn't tell me of the bogus coordinates."

"Do you actually believe I would give you over 10,000 liens for some fake coordinates?" She asks crossing her arms and giving him a blank look. Krok glares back at her, his tail coiling onto itself.

"So explain how a facility with grass overgrown on the entrance, thick layer of dust on the machines, and the fact that the information on any of the test subjects wasn't there?" Krok says, slowly pacing back and forth in front of her as his tail sways quickly behind him. "You can make portal whenever you feel like, meaning you could enter without disturbing the outer entrance." Krok stops in front of her and stares her down. "Well explain," Krok says his face in a snarl exposing several of his teeth. Branwen makes a slight "tsk" sound as she straightens herself onto her feet.

"Do you truly believe if I wanted to deceive you I would send you to a location with a research facility that was obviously holding something important like the multiple bodies and test subjects? Instead of somewhere out of the way, or some facility that didn't have anything like history on grimm?" She asks giving Krok a hard glare. "As I told you I keep my word. So being called a liar is something I find truly annoying, particularly when the answers are right in front of you." Krok feel his temperature rising slowly, his patience with her avoiding his questions and her sarcasm were starting to piss him off.

"Hard to say, seeing what happened!" Krok says, fire starting to form around him. " I went there expecting to find answers, instead I got a history lesson on ancient grimm, terribly sorry that I'm not jumping up and down at that finding, I'm not Professor Port." Krok says, his tail swaying back and forth behind him releasing steam and smoke.

"As dense as ever," She says under her breath, something that didn't get past Krok. "Tell me, what is the purpose of beacon academy?"

"What the hell's your point?"

"Answer the damn question, what is the purpose of Beacon?" She asks sternly, both of their eyes locked as Krok finally decides to answer her question .

"Beacon trains people to become huntsmen and huntresses."

"To do this one must be skilled and may even possess unique semblances, such as your fire creation and immunity." Branwen slowly paces back and forth, eyeing Krok as his eyes follow her constantly.

"Yea, each semblance is an extension of someone."

"So it would be possible for someone to restore something to what is was prior. Right?" Krok's eyes widen at this suggestion, that would technically be possible but, it was highly unlikely.

"Yes, though the chances of that happening are rare, not to mention extremely convenient for you." Krok says narrowing his eyes at her.

"True, yet you have a huntresses here who can move thing with her crop and can restore things as well." She walks toward Krok, her eyes narrowing as she studies his reactions. "I gave you the means to find the answers to your questions. Yet, someone wants to prevent you from finding the answers."

"What are you saying?" Branwen locks eyes with him, her red eyes having the same cold and serious expression they normally have.

"When did you leave for the mission? Was it right away? Or did you have to wait?"

"I waited for a day and was forced to take eight others with me so Ozpin would count it as an actual mission." Krok says, trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to hint at as she gives a slight laugh. "What?"

"It would seem that Ozpin has already made you blindly loyal to him."

"Are you trying to say that Ozpin had to do something with the missing data?" Krok asks accusingly, "He said-"

"What? That I'm hiding things? That I shouldn't be trusted? How hypocritical of you Ozpin." She says with a laugh, confusing the crocodile Faunus even more. "Still don't get it? Ozpin lied to you."

"He lied? I not going to turn against the man who has helped me so much." Krok says as his eyes narrow. "There are many people who've tried to take advantage of me. Ozpin has kept his word and has proven trustable."

"Trust no one, no matter how trustworthy someone may seem, never fully trust them. To trust is to let your guard down, and make it all the easier to stab you in the back." Branwen turns her back to Krok, looking toward the massive treeline.

"Ozpin is not my enemy, nothing you say will change that." She turns and gives Krok an annoyed look.

"I never said he was your enemy, however that man isn't your friend, not by a long shot. Ozpin will only tell you enough to keep you enticed, he only cares about his own agenda." She walks toward him their eyes locked with each other. "If you don't believe me than fine, all the easier to be his puppet." Krok's eyes narrow at her, small fires forming as she continues on. "Still, I didn't come here to comfort you, I have a job offering."

"Why on Remnant would I ever accept a job from you? Especially after what happened last time!"

"Because I payed you, and showed you the location that I knew had the data you were looking for." She turns toward the railing and easily steps on top of it, she than pulls out her sword and creates a portal. "Remember this Krokodil," She than turns toward him with a smirk on her face. "I can provide you answers and money. I'll be in touch when you're ready." She than jumps into the portal, the projection quickly closing behind her leaving Krok alone on the roof. Krok keeps his eyes glued to Branwen's last position.

" _That man isn't your friend, not by a long shot. Ozpin will only tell you enough to keep you enticed, the only thing he cares about is his own agenda."_

Those words raced around the inside of Krok's head, all the while he debates as to whether or not he should take up her offer for a job. Despite disliking her for not having discovered any information about him, she was right; she had paid him quite generously, and the facility was definitely used in the past for something big and serious. What about Ozpin though? Despite wanting to argue, so far Ozpin always seemed three steps ahead of Krok, sending the girls after he escaped, making him apart of team RWBY, figuring out where he was and what he did when he accepted Branwen's mission for the first time. Krok groans, his tail was swinging back and forth showing his annoyance, as he tries to figure out if Branwen was being truthful, or lying to him again.

"Dammit, I'm too tired for this shit," Krok complains as he heads toward the door preparing to head back down to team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cries out, her voice filled with pure joy as she laughs out loud. The rest of Team RWBY followed behind, all of them, especially Krok staring in shock at the heiresses drastic mood change.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby notes as she watches her partner walk about with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm halfway convinced she's been replaced," Krok says under his breath smiling widely, "The Weiss _I_ know has only two moods; bossy and angry." Krok laughs slightly as Weiss turns and gives him an icy glare. Krok feels a soft jab to his ribs, turning to meet a pair of lilac eyes staring back with a slight disapproving look.

"Be nice mister." Yang scolds playfully, believing the same as Krok, though keeping it under better wrap than he was.

"Still Weiss," Ruby says giving her partner a suspicious glance. "It's kinda weirding me out." She says, not wanting to offend her partner.

"That makes two of us," Krok says under his breath, thankfully not being heard by the white haired huntresses. Still Weiss turns around quickly and gives Ruby a skeptical look.

"How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!"She says quickly moving around excitedly as she seems to be in complete paradise as she watches the townspeople set everything up for the upcoming festival. The rest of her team look at her blankly as she nearly skips about, all of them having looks that say ' _how is this possible!?_ '

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang says figuring they should have known Weiss to look on the intellectual side of things instead of the fun.

"Well, looks like the Weiss we all know and have mixed feelings for is still here! Only we can handle her." Krok says with a laugh, followed by Yang laughing as well. This time Weiss turns around and angrily glares at the two,

"Quiet you two!" She says with annoyance clear in her voice, the two laugh at her annoyance but put their hands up in defeat. As they walk on the team RWBY approach the docks, right away Krok notices several things; the sight of several large ships coming into the docks, the number of humans there shiping large containers of different supplies, the many crossed looks from the many humans there, and the many different scents, ranging from the smell of the ocean, oil, metal, and the distinctive scent of rotten fish, one that was particularly strong and distasteful scent that nearly made him gag.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks looking at the many ships that were just arriving at the Vale docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complains as she covers her nose, failing to notice the look Krok gives her for just now noticing the horrendous stench of rotten fish. Still Weiss ignores her partner's complaining and goes into lecture mode.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Krok stares at her for a second before he begins to laugh, everyone turns and gives him a questioning look, well, Weiss gave that and an annoyed look. "Care to explain what exactly is so funny Krok?" She asks with an edge in her voice.

"Would someone like to translate, because I know she's the _last_ person to welcome anyone." Weiss narrow her eyes with a hint of anger as Blake steps up with a slight smile.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake says in a matter of fact way, earning a nod of approval from all except Weiss.

"You can't prove that!" She says with anger in her voice as she begins to walk away from the docks.

"Weiss; Ruby, Yang, or Blake I could see greeting anyone else from a different school. You? I know for a fact that there would be an ulterior motive." Krok says plainly as he follows behind them, glad to be leaving the scent of rotting fish.

"I should be the one to do it! After all, I know how to properly greet someone." She says with her head held high, everyone looks at each other, suppressing their laugh knowing how the heiresses could switch between polite, to snobbish is a second. After a second, their redheaded leader stopped with a look of shock.

"Whoa," they looked at her then followed where her gaze was cast, it was a dust shop, a dust shop that had been robbed. The front windows were completely smashed, leaving only a few small shards at the edges of the window frames. In front of the shop was bright yellow police tape that had the words ' _caution_ ' on them. At the team approaches there are two members of the Vale Police Department. Automatically Krok hangs back a little, remembering how before joining team RWBY that he put a few of them in the hospital, along with his distinctive look that made it hard to forget him. "What happened here?" Ruby asks looking at the damage done to the store.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said only turning his head slightly to look at Ruby. The police officer then walks toward his partner who is taking notes.

"This is terrible," Yang says with her head down, Krok looks at her and as quietly as possible wraps the tip of his tail around her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Yang turns to look and smiles at Krok, gently squeezing his tail in a silent thank you, making the faunus blush a little.

"They left all the money again." On of the detective says, drawing the attention of team RWBY as they eavesdrop on them.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" One of the officers says with a slight laugh, on his partner doesn't reciprocate. After a second the two give each other a serious look.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Krok tenses ever so slightly, him along with everyone else, particularly Blake and Weiss. The memory of the raid he did was still fresh in his mind. There was plenty of dust in that facility, enough that with a little spark from one of the many guns managed to light the facility ablaze. Still, better to keep underwrap that he was even there to begin with, less he explain why he dressed up like a fire breathing grimm.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." One says as the two leave the scene, Krok takes a long look inside the shop, as they said all the dust cylinders were completely empty, along with the cases that would have held uncut dust stones.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss says with an air of disgust and hatred toward the faunus group. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" She says crossing her arms and pointing her nose upward, typical Weiss. However Blake seems to be rather displeased at her words.

"What's your problem?" Blake asks with anger in her voice, Weiss turns around with a shocked look on her face at Blake's sudden outburst.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She says with a hint of annoyance.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of 're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake replies,

" _Yea, a group of misguided faunus that they keep grimm locked up and use as attack dogs they can't control._ " Krok thinks as he watches the scene unfold.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss says with anger in her voice.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake says growing annoyed at the white haired huntresses disrespect at the faunus group.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby hoping to defuse the situation.

"Besides, if you were listening they never said it _was_ the White Fang, that they _think_. Ruby could be right that it was this Torchwick person instead of the White Fang." Krok says, knowing the truth, yet wanting to end this argument before it gets out of hand. Still Weiss seems to ignore him completely.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Krok coughs rather loudly at her comment, drawing her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm still here." Krok says extending her claws and sharpening them against each other. Weiss simply scoffs at his comment and reaction.

"Oh be quiet! Didn't you also steal and lie before we met you?" She asks accusingly.

" Only ever stole enough to not starve and everyone lies, not restricted to Faunus." Krok says, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. "I'm positive that most faunus are like everyone else."

"Hey! stop that Faunus!" Someone shouts, from the docks,

"Walked right into that one." Krok says under his breath as the run back to see what had happened. As they run over they see the cause of the uproar, a monkey faunus. He has a golden colored tail, an open shirt exposing his toned body, jeans that are rolled up and a pair of yellow sneakers.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" The faunus shouts as he runs from one of the ships and jumps onto a lamp pole, using his tail to hang upside down.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailor shouts as they stare at him. The faunus swings himself forward and lands on top of the lamp. On his face is a look of mock hurt at the comment.

"Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He shouts laughing as he pulls out a banana and begins to eat it.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" A police officer yells at the faunus, only to be rewarded with a banana peel to the face, enraging him. The faunus merely laughs before jumping from the lamp post and right past team RWBY, giving Blake a quick wink as he runs by.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…" Yang says, watching as he quickly disappears around a corner.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouts pointing in the direction that the faunus went. Weiss leads the chase as she quickly sprints after him, everyone following behind her as they turn the corner Weiss collides head on with someone, making her and the mysterious person fall over. In the distance the monkey faunus disappears over the roof of a building. "No! He got away!" She shouts like a scientist who lost their prized test subject.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang says pointing to a the person that Weiss knocked over. She has bright orange hair like Nora with a large pink bow in the back, her outfit consisted of a grey overall with a green and black collar. She has black stockings with a neon strip on the sides, matching her eye color. On her face though is a wide and creepy smile as she stares at Team RWBY while on the ground.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" She says rather happily as she smiles at them. This only further creeps out the members of Team RWBY.

"Um… hello?" Ruby said, a little creeped out.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." The girl says as she continues to smile up at them.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Krok asks as he continues to try and figure if there's something wrong with the girl. The girl thinks before a second before nodding her head yes. She places her hands next to her head and gets up, by leaping to her feet making the group step back a little. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am okay! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says rather happily, unnerving Krok slightly.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby says as she smiles in a friendly manner.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake,"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang says earning an elbow jab from Blake, "Oh I'm Yang." Krok remains quiet as he stares at her, after a second he realizes he has five pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Right, I'm Krokodil, Krok for short." He says with his tail coiling around in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She says giving a slight salute to them.

"You already said that." Weiss says as she feels even more discomfort.

"...So I did!"She says simply, causing a wave of awkwardness to wash over the group.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says as she takes off again.

"Take care friend!" Ruby shouts as she and everyone else follows behind.

"She was… _weird_." Yang says when they're out of earshot.

"I second that completely." Krok says taking a breath of relief.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss says looking around for him, at her words Krok's tail begins to coil on itself in anger and annoyance. As Weiss walks on she nearly runs into, Penny!?

"What did you call me?" She asks with a curious look on her face. Krok looks at her than at where they were.

" _How the hell did she do that?!_ " Krok thinks as he didn't even realize she had moved. Yang's face loses its color as she frantically begins to apologize.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang says, only making it worst as she says she waited till she was out of earshot, still Penny doesn't seem to truly care.

"Not you." She walks over to Ruby, "You." Ruby looks around before realizing she was talking to her.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your **friend**?" She asks excitement in her voice. Ruby seems to consider it for several seconds, from behind Penny the other members of her team frantically shake their heads no to the answer.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby says much to the disappointment of her teammates, Krok mouthing _"WHY!_?" as Penny seems completely excited.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She says advancing toward the red haired girl, making her wonder slightly if she should have said yes.

"Was I like that when you met me?" Ruby asked with slight worry on her face.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss says, making Ruby pout at her a little.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks rubbing the back of her head as she asks the question _everyone_ was thinking.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She says simply as she smiles at them, making them all nearly do a double take.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks skeptically as she sizes up Penny. She hardly looked like she'd had ever been in a fight, she didn't even have a visible weapon.

"I am combat ready!" Penny says giving a salute to Weiss, hardly providing any comfort to the heiresses.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss says, Krok snickers a little, none of the girls really looked like they were ready for a fight, except Blake and Yang though they didn't look that intimidating still. Blake raises an eyebrow at her statement, thinking the same as Krok.

"Says the girl wearing a dress."

"Oh, god please don't start that again." Krok says groaning, remembering the discussion on her attire.

"It's a _Combat Skirt_!" Weiss says as she crosses her arms. Ruby quickly sprints next to him. With the same crossed arm stance.

"Yea!" She says, giving a high five to her partner. Krok in particular groans at their correction about their attire, which _STILL_ looks like a dress!

"Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asks grabbing Penny by her shoulders. Penny just gives her a questioning look.

"The who?" Penny asks in confusion. Weiss pulls out a...rather bad drawing of the faunus and shows it to Penny.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss shouts annoyed at not getting her answer.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouts in anger at the continuous statements of Weiss, an anger that Krok especially felt. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Weiss says with false sympathy and annoyance in her voice."Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She asks raising an eyebrow. At her comment Krok hisses loudly at her drawing everyone's attention.

"Perhaps I should call an ignorant little girl an ignorant little girl Weiss." Krok say with anger clear in his voice.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss says full of anger, quickly turning on the crocodilian faunus.

"How about I call all humans liar, murders, and cheaters _despite_ dealing with eight on a daily basis who've proven that to be quite wrong." Krok says as his tail angrily sways behind him. "Or perhaps I should be like you! Base all faunus over the actions of one. Making all humans, snobbish, self centered, arrogant, and nothing than mere children!" Weiss angrily whirls around at him staring daggers at the much larger faunus.

"How DARE you!"

"How dare me? How about how dare YOU for going around acting like just because he has an animal part, and doesn't have everything handed to him on a silver plate mean that he's some kind of monster." Krok says before walking past her,easily pushing her out of the way with his tail.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Weiss shouts,

"Terribly sorry princes!" Krok turns and narrows his eyes. "There's so much of someone's bull shit I can stomach at once." Krok then turns and leaves team RWBY behind. As he turns a corner he is greeted by a pair of neon green eyes staring into his golden eyes.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!"

 _"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KEEP DOING THAT!?_ Krok thinks as looks at Penny, who is clearly in front of him, to where he was, again and again and again, wonder how she not only moves so fast, but quietly enough so that he didn't notice.

"Um… hello, Penny." Krok says, not sure of her intentions. "Is there something you need?"

"Your name is Krokodil correct?" she asks, squinting at him a little.

"Yea,"

"Your semblance wouldn't happen to have to do with fire would it?" Krok stares at her for a second,

"What gave it away?"

"When you show anger towards what Weiss said you temperature increased quickly." Penny says with a slight nod of her head.

"Right, so anything else Penny?" Krok says, wanting so quiet time, particularly from this strange girl. Penny slowly walks around him, looking at his entire body and features like he was a specimen.

"You look similar," she says after a second, Krok simply shrugs.

"Until today we've never met before." Penny continues to stare at him

"Were you the one who attacked a White Fang base recently?" She asks sincerely as she stares into his eyes. Krok pauses, staring blank faced as she smiles at him.

"Wha?" Krok says as his mind goes blank.

"Your semblance deals with fire and the unknown grimm breathed fire, your height is about the same as it, you've been moving your tail around with extreme flexibility so it would make sense that the grimm wore armor like that." She says with a small smile on her face. Krok quickly heads toward the corner, thankfully his teammates are still distracted by Weiss and Blake argueing. He than quickly darts back.

"Not here," Krok says walking past her as he does his tail wraps around her waist and brings her to an open allyway. "How did you even learn about that?!" Krok whispers fiercely as he holds her by her waist, keeping his grasp loose but tight enough to hold her there. She looks away and laughs nervously.

"I… saw it on the news." She says before hiccuping, causing Krok to raise an eyebrow. She blushes slightly as she laughs nervously. "Um… I was told what happened!" She hiccups again.

"Do you hiccup when you lie or something?" Krok says crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"No!" She once again hiccups. "Yes" she says after a second.

"So how did you figure that out?" Penny's face stiffens slightly,

"I can tell you but, can you keep a secret?" She asks with a slightly scared look in her eyes. Krok raises an eyebrow at her but nods regardless. Penny smiles before taking a breath.

"I'm not human."

"Oh, so you're a faunus?"

"Well… I'm an android." She says meekly, no hiccup wait she's telling the truth?!

" _Actually, that explains SO much._ " Krok thinks as he puts the pieces together. "So, explain how you know about me and what happened?"

"Well, I watched the security feed to figure out what happened at the White Fang base, and than I saw an unknown grimm." She says smiling at him, " After I saw you just now I felt you were one in the same!" Krok groans slightly, this was going to be difficult.

"Alright, you know that was me."

"Yes!"

"This is something you _need_ to keep a secret alright? It's as important as me not telling anyone that you're an android okay?" Krok says seriously Penny nods her head vigorously.

"Do not worry Krok! Your secret is safe with me!" She says before saluting to him. Krok sighs before gently putting her down.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that got it? Take care." Krok says before heading back to the rest of team hoping that Blake and Weiss would give up their argument.

* * *

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That _is_ the problem!" There were time Krok hated it when he was wrong, particularly as the black and white haired huntresses argued it out.

"You think they'll tire themselves out?" Krok whispers to Yang and Ruby as they watch the scene unfold.

"At this rate? Not likely." Yang says with a sad sigh.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss says angrily, only further angering the black haired huntresses.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shouts, throwing her arms down angrily. "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"I'M THE VICTIM!" Weiss angrily shouts, making everyone pause and look at her with curiosity.

" Victim? Have you had humans trying to kill you for having a tail? For having yellow eyes? Or have you had people try to cut you up and sell you?" Krok asks, walking toward her.

"I'm not in the mood to hear anything for you!" Weiss says angrily.

"So was I, but having to listen to both of you go back and forth it seems like _I_ need to be the voice of reason." Krok says swishing his tail back and forth with annoyance. "Firstly even if your company has been a target _you've_ never had to hid from everyday people who only see a monster, even when you try to help them." Krok then turns his attention to Blake. "I know the the White Fang wants equal rights for all faunus, however some of their tactics are extreme and bring about more fear than respect." Blake narrows her eyes at Krok, letting out a deep sigh, " I swear _I'm_ the voice or reason, next thing you know grimm will take over Vale."

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust ANY Faunus?" Weiss asks, her head down and slightly shaking in anger and from emotional pain. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed." She says angrily looking at everyone, " My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child," She looks down again, her fist clenched and shaking as she tells what happened. " I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss says turning her back to everyone, Ruby walks over to her and reaches her hand out to her partner.

"Weiss I-"

"NO!" She angrily turns around, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" She shouts, however Blake refuses to back down,

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" She shouts, her eyes narrowing in anger, after a second though, they change to fear realizing what she said. "I...I…" She starts, before quickly running out the door, ignoring the pleas of Ruby to stay. Krok just stares, only mildly shocked at the sudden turn of events.

 _"This is really bad."_

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 17 everyone! Again I am deeply sorry for the long delay and hope to not have such long waits between posts. I also need to thank** ** _Hareta Kuso_ for proofreading and helping me along. As always everyone please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! All the support I get keeps pushing me on and makes me want to continuously raise the bar for this story!**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	20. Chapter 18 Moving Forward

**Hello Everyone! Ventus back in action!**

 **FINALLY! The volume one finale for _Dragon of Wrath and Pain!_ These last few months have been incredible! I never thought that this many people would like this story, you guys never cease to amaze me! Thank you all very much! Followers; 82 Favorites;67 Reviews;46 and with a total of over ****19,000 views! No words can describe how happy I am!**

 **To everyone from** ** _Hareta Kuso_ who has been a great help in proofreading and editing some scenes, to everyone who's read this story and offered my support, constructive criticism and who've said they love this story! Thank you guys very much!**

 **Now as always, a shout out to all the reviews (which seem to multiply over night now)!**

 ** _suppes1;_ I don't plan to stop anytime soon so I hope you're ready!**

 ** _The WovenMantis;_ Thank you very much! For the most part I try to stick to the original story though, that may start to get harder and harder as I begin to catch up to where the show is now. Still I will still make sure this is enjoyable and interesting for everyone!**

 ** _dracohalo117;_ Yea... I originally planned for it to happen MUCH latter, as in the big dance but I wanted some conflict for volume two so, jumping the gun a little.**

 ** _Joeewarr;_ Never had a review like that, still thank you very much!**

 _ **Incognito#1;**_ **From the both of us thank you very much!**

 ** _Incognito#2;_ Truth be told, I never once considered that, for celebrities you need everything from the right looks, walk to body position and while if I spent much longer I could find someone I probably wouldn't be 100% happy with it. Though if I could chose voice actors; ****Troy Baker and/or Neil Kaplan.**

 _ **Halosky;**_ **Well than, I hope you're as excited as I am!**

 ** _Nightwolf;_ Yea, just had to throw that in there! Also, from a mix of my short attention span, homework(for now) and thing in my personal life I can't update this any sooner, though 10-15 days is what I try to set for myself. **

**_WildMango;_ I hope to at least keep each new chapter at over 10,000 words though I will push myself to 15,000 or so at times.**

 ** _ThatGuyRick;_ I believe it was about you wanting the next chapter, well here it is.**

 ** _TheNeo;_ First thank you! Second I've been having stronger and stronger drives to write longer chapters so I tend to write as much as possible.**

 ** _l_** ** _;_ Yea... about that story, I decided to keep this one up and to continue The Amnesiac Huntsman, though I am thinking about making a Star Wars The Clones Wars fanfiction though, in time. **

**_GODZILLA1996;_ Yea, if it's any consolation I just finished with finals and now don't have to worry about school. Plus...its hard for me to focus at times.**

 **For all the reviews you guys leave me thank you very much! As always I will give a shutout between this chapter and the next, no matter from what previous chapter! As always please Follow, favorite, and write a review! All the support lights the fire of my creativity and keeps my will burning like Krok's fire! Please enjoy the 18th and finale of volume one to _Dragon of Wrath and Pain_! **

* * *

"BLAAAAKE!" Ruby shouts frantically as the remaining members of team RWBY walk around trying to find their missing teammate,

"BLAAAAKE!" Yang shouts along with her sister looking around for her partner.

"Blake!" Krok shouts as well, while not having as much enthusiasm as the sister, he had far more than his white haired teammate was showing.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby shouts looking around, hoping the black haired girl would come out and talk to them about what happened.

"Blake!" Yang shouts looking at the roof tops.

"Come on Blake! This is obviously helping no one!" Krok shouts loudly, his annoyance clear in his voice at his teammates reluctance for appearing for being in the White Fang. Something he didn't know, but didn't care about.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby complains at her partner who this entire time has been quietly brooding as a scowl is plaster on her face.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" She says angrily. Everyone groans at the heiress's idea.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby complains walking further ahead of Weiss.

"What!? It was just an idea!" She angrily defends herself.

"Yea, another shitty one." Krok says walking in front of her. His comment angers the huntress as she quickly gets in front of him glaring daggers.

"Oh I'm sorry! You come up with something!"

"How about not going around a pissing off people because they aren't humans for starters," Krok says, his pupils narrowing at her. " Than you two can apologize as you two realize you're both acting like idiots."

"She was part of the White Fang! Does that mean nothing to you or did you already know?!" She asks accusingly. Krok scoffs at her, she really is a shallow as she looks.

"Yea, it means she was part of a group of faunus who believed they were doing the right thing, even if they went about it the wrong way. Maybe she was with them before they went all shock and awe campaign on racist people." Weiss' eyes quickly widen in anger at his comment of the attacks on racist people, including the Schnee family.

"My family are NOT racist you over sized lizard!" She angrily shouts as her eyes lock with the reptilian faunus'. Both Yang and Ruby turn as the two, once again, are at each other's throats.

"Really?" Krok asks with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Firstly I'm a saltwater crocodile, not a lizard. Second from day one, most of the times we talk _and_ yesterday, you've proven that you view faunus as animals and feel they aren't worth your respect, if you're not a racist than I'm a girl, just look at my beautiful hair!" Krok says changing his pitch so it sounds more feminine.

"Krok, only Yang's like that." Ruby says smiling at his girly voice, ignoring her sister who in response to her taking a jab at her merely sticks her tongue out like a little kid.

"Still, her being in the White Fang is new to me." Krok says trying to think of any signs he missed from before While he did already know Blake was a Faunus, (something he thought was clear as day) she managed to hide her allegiance with the radical group, that explains why she was so adamant to defend them when Weiss insulted them. However, how long was she with them? Krok knows of the two faces of the White Fang; the one that bares the flag and olive branch, using peace protest to fight for faunus rights, and the current one, replacing flags and branches for weapons and bombs. How long was Ms. Belladonna with them, and under whose rule?

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang says, wanting to create as little conflict as possible with her sister's partner.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize _I_ was right!" She says triumphantly, Krok lets out a loud sigh at her statement.

"And the winner of the biggest bitch award goes to!" He says dramatically before pointing at Weiss, whose face turned red in anger. "Must you always act like you know everything? Seriously, after five seconds that shit get's annoying." Krok say walking away, at least until he feels a boot pressing down on his tail.

"I'm getting sick of you and that mouth of yours!" She angrily growls at Krok.

"I'm getting this sense of Deja Vu right now. Anyone? Foot on tail, listening to Ice Queen go on her rant like I give a single fuck. Yang? Ruby? Anyone of importance?" Krok asks, acting as if Weiss didn't matter. "Oh well, you mind getting of my tail now?" He says with annoyance in his voice, you'd think when Yang tried it and it didn't work people would learn.

"Why should I? So far I've been completely right about you! You're always hiding stuff from us, you act like just because you can swing around that giant saw makes you a proper fighter. Along with the fact that you won't even tell us; what you were searching for, who sent you, and that you dragged us to some facility that looks like it came from straight horror movie. I think you owe us an explanation!"

"I think as always you need to mind your own damn businesses Weiss, what I've told you eight was all I could say." Krok says leaning closer to Weiss as her foot remains planted on his tail.

"I think you better come up with a better reason than that!" She says, as usual refusing to back down against the larger faunus.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Everyone's eyes widen, behind Weiss is the redheaded, pink bow wearing, neo green and tan colored girl, Penny. Everyone leaps back at her sudden reveal, unfortunately as Krok leaps back from the girl, his tail comes from underneath Weiss' foot, sending the heiresses tumbling down to the ground on her butt.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!?" Krok shouts in a mix of shock and slight fear of the tiny girl, one who could sneak up on him, despite looking in her direction as he argued with Weiss. Penny smiles widely at his reaction,

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaims as she backs up like everyone else.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" She says with interest in her voice, Krok listens to the girl. Her speech is clear and almost perfect, at first someone would simply write it off as the girl being raised properly, however with the little piece of information he had on the girl, it somehow made even more sense.

"Uhh..." Ruby starts unsure if she should saything about why they were calling out their friend's name.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang says, not seeing any harm in revealing the fact that their teammate had left after a heated argument with Weiss. Penny stares at her for a second, trying to recall Blake.

"You know, black haired, black and white cloths, acts all mysterious and has a large black bow." Krok says describing Blake for the girl,after his little summary Penny's green eyes light up.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Everyone's eyes widen, Krok because he didn't know that she knew about Blake's identity,

" _Shouldn't be too surprised after all, she figured out I was the one to raid the White Fang's base._ " Krok thinks as his remaining team members show the shock they feel all over their faces. " _You'd think they would have realized her secret by now, or am I the only one who's perceptive?_

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asks completely shocked at Penny's statement. However the bow wearing girl looks at her like she asked something that was common knowledge.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" She says with a hint of _'are you serious!?_ ' as she points to where Blake kept her bow on her head. Everyone but Krok has not only a look of shock, but their mouth open. Yang begins to laugh a little, disbelief was clear in her laugh.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang says realizing; that where she hides her ears. The realization dawns upon them and leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind. Krok's eyes follow the plant as it continues to roll down the street,

 _"Where'd the hell did that come from?"_ he thinks, not as shocked as his teammates are so he can notice things happening around him.

"She does like tuna a lot…" Ruby says quietly as she slowly connects the pieces, as the three girls stand there shocked still Krok laughs a little, drawing the attention of the four girls. "Krok?"

"Hmm? Yea Ruby?" He asks raising an eyebrow at Ruby, while his teammates give him a questioning look.

"Is something funny about Blake being a faunus?" Ruby says looking at the reptilian Faunus.

"Uh… no why?" Krok says looking into the inquisitive eyes of his

"I believe it's because he knew Blake was a faunus already!" Krok's and the remaining members of team RWBY pause for a second before their eyes widen slowly.

" _Dammit Penny! Now I'm going to get a damn earful from ALL of them!"_ Krok thinks as his eyes dart from Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Penny, Penny having a look on her face that shows she doesn't think she did anything wrong.

"Hold on, you KNEW!?" Weiss says glaring at him, her eyes slowly displaying the clear anger in her anger clear as day in her voice. Krok takes a deep breath as he looks at Yang and Ruby, both waiting for an answer. He simply nods his head yes, earning a scoff from Weiss. "How am I not surprised? You always hid everything from us!"

"How long have you known Krocky?" Yang asks, her voice having lost her normal playful tone as she crosses her arms at Krok. His tail coils around his leg nervously as he laughs nervously.

"Uhh… since, well… when I first saw her." Krok says as he breaks eye contact with the yellow haired huntresses, knowing the look on her face wasn't going to be a good one.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asks, her eyes and voice showing the hurt she feels for him not telling how he knew Blake wasn't what she appeared. Strangely though, the look of hurt and betrayal in those silver eyes cuts deeper than any amount of yelling or punches from either Weiss or Yang. Krok's heart clenches as Ruby's pleading eyes stare at him, waiting for a response.

"It's not that Ruby, when I confronted her about it I promised to not tell any of you, at least until she said something." Krok explains, gaining a look of understanding from Ruby and Yang, though Yang still looks upset. She gives him a punch to his shoulder.

"I swear Krocky, you make it difficult to be mad at you, you know that?" She giving him a tired look, he laughs slightly as he rubs the spot she punched.

"Am I the only one who STILL is annoyed that both him and Blake hid this?!" Weiss shouts angrily, "Why does she even feel the urge to hid that!?"

"Because of people like you." Krok says narrowing his eyes, "People who judge based on appearance, people who act like they're so much better than everyone else because they lack our traits. Tell me Weiss, when you first met me, did you consider me as someone who was trying to survive by stealing and bashing the occasional cop head in to avoid arrest? OR did you consider me a common criminal, an animal, or a monster?" Krok says narrow his eyes at her, Weiss stepped back a little but returned his stare with a glare,

"You _ARE_ a criminal! Even if it was so you could live, you stole! No to mention your little "disappearance" to do god knows where and doing god knows what! You're still a criminal and the only thing is you dragged us with you!"

"And you're still a spoiled little bitch, who has no skills besides running her damn mouth, acting like she's entitled to something, and last and certainly not least, you being a racist little girl!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? Oh how rich! Coming from a little girl who's only real challenge in life was because daddy couldn't separate his work life from her personal life, because he never said "I love you" enough. Than again, anyone from your family is only interested in money, the Schnee name and power, so I doubt he even saw you as a daughter!" Krok shouts at the heiresses, without warning there is the sound of a resounding smack, Krok's head is twisted slightly to the side as his cheek begins to sting slightly from the slap from Weiss. The look in her eyes is of pure anger and hatred. Krok's eyes turns from shock to anger as he locks eyes with her. His pupils narrow as he lets out a menacing snarl and extends his claws. In response Weiss draws Myrtenaster and point it at his throat, keeping it the ready in cause he tried to strike her. "You really think that'll work?" He says raising an eyebrow and a cocky smile on his face as he begins to surround himself with fire, "You're gonna have to try a _little_ harder than that!" Krok quickly speeds towards her, wrath and annoyance at her actions and words fueling his fires. Weiss quickly slashes at Krok, only for him to effortlessly block her slash with his claws. Krok tries to strike her with a back claw strike, she effortlessly dodges the strike as Krok and her lock up, his claws and her blade.

"I'd say it's about time I put you in your place!" She says while trying to hold her ground, but with Krok greater weight and strength, Weiss slowly slid back.

"Looks like all that bragging was just hot air," Krok says breaking the lock up and quickly spinning around, slamming his tail into the heiresses, she does a flip mid air and lands on her feet. Under her a glyph begins to form as white aura begins to radiant around her. Krok cracks his neck before his fire surrounds his entire body, burning a bright orange and yellow as he grabs Night's Edge and lets his fire roll over the blade. The two lock eyes with each other, at least till suddenly Ruby jumped in the middle, causing both of them to stare at the small redhead.

"Stop fighting you two!" Ruby cries out, a pleading look in her eyes as her partner and teammate prepare to clash with each other. Krok and Weiss are taken back for a second; however, quickly refocus on each other.

"Stay out of my way you dunce!" Weiss angrily shouts,wanting to repay Krok tenfold.

"Even to your own partner you can't be nice can you, Ice Bitch!?" Krok spits their hatred of the other only getting worst and worst for each other.

"We're on the same team! We shouldn't be fighting!" Ruby begs staying firmly planted between the two of them.

"Ruby, people like her don't listen to reason!" Krok shouts, only harboring ill intent to his white haired teammate. "The only way she'll listen is when someone beats the smug look off her face, and I plan to burn it off completely! So get out of the way! I don't want you to get caught up in this." Krok says, his blade beginning to glow a slight orange at the edges.

"Says the overgrown fire salamander who seems to always drag people into his own problems because he doesn't have the brain or skills to solve it himself! So what does he do, he goes around with some sob story about how bad his life is! Oh Boo Hoo!" She says feining pity and sadness. Krok snarls at her for her insult.

"Keep it up, you're only adding fuel to burn your corpse!" Krok warns, his blade now glowing bright orange near the edges and a dull orange in the center.

"STOP IT NOW!" Both Krok and Weiss break eye contact as they hear the enraged voice of their blonde teammate, Yang. She walks in between them with fire surrounding her that could rival Krok's. With the sheer anger in her voice, the fire surrounding her and her crimson red eye staring into their blue and yellow eyes, neither dared to move. "COULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER FOR ONCE!?"

"But he/she-" they each try to start however, they're quickly silenced.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS KROCKY OR WEISS! JUST STOP IT NOW!" The two recoil at the blonde's sheer volume and anger as she stops the two from arguing. The glyph around Weiss' feet disappears and the raging inferno surrounding Krok is reduced to mere embers. "We're here to find Blake! All you've done Weiss is complain and bitch about something you don't know the full story on, so do us all a favor and either shut the hell up and actually help us or just go back to the dorm!" Weiss, despite wanting to say something back to the blonde huntresses simply kept her mouth shut. Yang then turns her eyes to Krok, while still as angry and annoyed with Weiss, her gaze softens ever so slightly, though not by much. "Krok, I only know a little of what you've been through, but still you need to stop clashing heads with Weiss!" Krok stares for a few seconds before giving a dry laugh.

"Have you met her!? All she does is give me crap, make things more difficult than necessary and pretty much thinks she can spit in my face and I'm not allowed to do anything about it! Tell her to keep that damn mouth of hers shut and I'll play nice." Yang's eyes flash red again.

"And what exactly do you do Krok?! You give her the exact same shit and you two keep going on and on and on again till you're at each other's throats! It's repetitive and I'm sick of it!" Yang shouts angrily, silencing Krok of any further protest. Yang takes a deep breath, seeing as her two stubborn teammates have cooled their heads, and relaxes. The fire around her disappears and her eyes return to their beautiful lilac color. "I swear… if the two of you actually worked together you would be a dangerous combination." Yang says with a tone like a scolding mother with her children. Still," Yang motions her head toward Weiss, who has a look of confusion of her face. "Were going to continue to look else where, we'll meet up later if we don't find anything or you give us a call." Yang says as Weiss nods her head and begins to walk away. "And Krocky," her calling to him slightly surprised him as he looks into her eyes, her footsteps drawing ever closer and closer to him "We'll talk later, but for now stay with Sis and Penny and help find Blake, you two are two are important to me okay?" She says in a caring fashion before wrapping Krok up in a hug. The act manages to catch everyone slightly off guard, having been accustomed to only seeing Yang grab Krok in a headlock; however, when she presses her lips to his cheek, this is what surprises her other teammates. After giving him a soft peck to his cheek she pulls away and smiles before walking over to Weiss who is too stunned to talk. "Let's go!" Yang says as if nothing weird happened, having to literally drag Weiss away as she is still too stunned to move an inch. Krok feels the spot where she kissed, as she watches Yang and Weiss, well Yang, walk away before turning the corner though she gives Krok a quick wink before disappearing out of sight. Krok's eyes linger on where Yang was, blushing slightly from the affection she just showed, in front of the rest of them no less. He is quickly brought back from his thoughts as he feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to see a set of silver and neon green eyes staring at him. Penny had her usual, and slightly creepy smile on her face, while Ruby's was in complete shock still.

"Need any help finding your friend?" Penny replies, not being affected by what transpired before them. Krok nods his head in agreement.

"The more people we have looking the better chances we'll have of finding Blake." Krok says with a slight smile on his face. However, before they walk on, Ruby is still in shock over what happened. Krok sighs before walking in front of Ruby and lightly shaking her. "Remnant to Ruby, do you copy?" He says, knowing the minute she comes out of it she'll have a million or so questions.

"Huh? Wha?" Ruby says still in a slight daze. Krok waves his hand in front of her face, immediately her face widens and she begins to shoot questions a mile a minute, "YANGKISSEDYOU!?IMEANAREYOUTWOTOGTHER!?HOWLONGHAVEYOUBEENTOGETHER!?DOYOULIKEHER!?DOESSHELIKEYOU?!AREYOUYOUKNOWBOYFRIENDGIRLFRIEND!?AREYOUGOINGTOMARRYHER!?WOULDTHATMAKEYOUFAMILY!?MYBIGBROTHER?!" Ruby cries out with a look of confusion on her face as she asked questions faster than Krok could even understand, let alone respond to.

"How did Yang live with this for 15 years?" Krok says as he quickly cups Ruby's face in his hands, silencing the overactive girl. "Ruby I need you to take a deep breath okay?" The red haired girl nodded and took a deep breath, "Ruby, I will answer your questions as best as possible, later. For now let's focus on finding our bow wearing teammate okay?" Ruby nods her head yes before Krok let's go.

"So… you and sis?"

"Later Ruby!"

"But-"

"LATER!" Krok says not wanting to explain the entire details to his relationship with Yang, something he himself didn't fully know.

"Does this mean that you and Yang will get married Krok?" Penny asks in her usual and calm voice; however, her question causes both Ruby and Krok look at her with wide eyes and deep red blush on her face.

"PENNY!" Krok exclaims, trying to hide the redding look on his face.

"I am sorry, I thought that when two young couples who are engaged in a relationship they exchange contact via lip. Does that also mean that you two engage in-"

"PENNY! NO!" Krok exclaims, clamping his hand over the girl's mouth to prevent her from saying something possibly traumatic to Ruby. "You know what… I will search for Blake, solo." Krok eyes both girls, "I will contact you if I find anything alright? Be safe you two." Krok says as he walks down another street, leaving Penny and Ruby alone as they stared at the back of his head.

"Yang...and Krok... together...dating?" Ruby says trying to figure everything out.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Penny says happily not realizing the shock of your sibling dating someone out of the blue.

* * *

"Dammit, trying to find a faunus who wants to remain hidden is nearly impossible." Krok grumbles as he walks down the street. As he looks around; however… he comes up empty handed. "Damn it…" Krok grumbles, "Might as well get to higher ground." Krok says extending his claws and quickly scaling the side of a building, his claws easily cutting through the building's bricks. In seconds, Krok stands on top of the five story building. The air blows through his hair as small amounts of steam rise from his body, the remainder of his heat disappearing from his conflict with Weiss, Yang's hug, kiss and supportive wink. "Let's see, where would I find you Blake?"

"Try thinking like her than,"

"Good idea, she's trying to clear the White Fangs of the claims."

"So go somewhere would they would be most likely to strike."

"But where, somewhere with a lot of dust…the harbors!"

"There's a large shipment of dust coming in from the Schnee Dust Company, that's a flashing target the Fang is aimed at." Krok smiles happily at the new lead.

"Alright, thanks Bra…" Krok pauses, slowly turning to his side to see the familiar red and black clothes mysterious huntresses sitting on one of the low walls. Krok stares at her shocked at how he not only didn't hear her, but didn't realize he was talking to her for several minutes. "Branwen!? How did you… never mind, how do you even know what I'm looking for?" She shrugs slightly,

"You and your teammates were screaming Blake for a while so I eavesdropped. I am however quite surprised that none of them realized that your friend was a Faunus,"

"You and me both."

"Of course that little display of anger didn't go unnoticed either. That was reckless and unnecessary." She complains, her tone of a mother scolding her child. Krok just gives her an annoyed look, which she returns in full.

"Everytime she opens her damn mouth she manages to piss me off. If we weren't on the same team I would probably have melted that damn needle of hers."

"Focus on bigger issues now, the White Fang plan to take the large shipment of dust, your mission is the same, either complete capture, or complete elimination of the White Fang members."

"Let me guess, shock and awe again?" She simply nods her head, Krok sighs. While he enjoys scaring the crap out of White Fang members and Grimm, there was the great chance of there being extra people... his teammates. "What about my team members? They don't exactly know I go off into the night dressed up as a grimm boogieman."

"Which if you've kept your end of this deal should be the case. Meaning they shouldn't recognize you."

"One major problem, to them if it looks like a grimm, sounds like a grimm, acts like a grimm, and doesn't look remotely close to me now, they'll try to take me down as well." Krok explains, having been at the end of all four girls weapons once, something he didn't need a reminder of, particularly when he had no intention to hurt them (maybe Weiss a little) and their intent to kill a grimm.

"You should be able to handle a few of your teammates, you know their moves and their weaknesses." Branwen says with a look of annoyance.

"Yea, real easy to deal with my teammates who can; moves faster than the eye can follow, create clones of herself, create glyphs to help her, and one who when ever you harm her hair goes batshit mad and violent, REAL easy." Krok complains glaring at her, Branwen simply scoffs, not fully listening to his complaining of the situation.

"Solution than? Don't die, or else I have to find someone else to do what I need." Krok just gives her a blank look.

"Wow, at least try to sound like you would be upset from my possible death from my teammates, White Fang, or Grimm." Krok says staring at her with a blank look. One that she returns in full, she than begins to stand up fully and walks away.

"I won't mourn you, though I prefer that you not die, you are quite useful." She says with a slight laugh, doing more to unnerve him. She quickly pulls out her sword and creates a portal, "Don't take long, unless you prefer walking through the streets dressed up like a grimm?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Krok sighs before walking to the portal and entering it, the despite having experienced the familiar feeling of entering her portals if felt extremely weird and made his stomach churn still. As his feet touched the ground again he was at the entrance of Beacon Academy, it was the exact location as before. Krok takes a deep breath before the buzzing of his scroll brings him out of his moment of peace.

" _I suggest you hurry through, or else you'll have to find another way back._ "

"I swear that woman is more impatient than my teammates when they want me to tell them something." Krok grumbles as he quickly moves to his weapon locker. Once there he quickly puts in his combination and extracts his prize, his grimm armor. The black, white and red still clean and offering a slight shine to it. The entire head set stares at Krok, the empty red eye covers wide like grimm eyes along with the bone white teeth, capable of being moved and giving the illusion of Krok having a double set of jaws. Krok smiles as he looks at his weapons , the two serrated blades on his wrist and the many hooks along his tail had the faintest hints of blood from faunus and grimm flaked off. "I'll admit, as much as I prefer to use Night's Edge… I LOVE this." Krok says laughing to himself as he quickly slips into his grimm armor. He quickly attaches everything, making sure it looks as natural as possible, something the last batch of White Fangs could easily confirm. After a minute everything was on and strapped on except his mask. Krok quickly folds up his clothes, hangs Night's Edge up and closes the locker. As quietly and as stealthily as he can, despite being in milky white grimm armor, Krok made his way back to the portal, thankfully still there and immediately leaps through it. He lands roughly and stumbles forward a little.

"Good, I was about to close it." Branwen says with a small sigh. She quickly looks him over briefly, "If it wasn't for me knowing it, I would swear you're a Grimm." She says simply as she looks over the tall buildings, Branwen grabs her mask and puts it on, giving the woman an even more frightening appearance, as Krok does the same. To anyone who would possibly see the pair they were a frightening sight to behold; Krok's armor and posture makes him look like a hybrid Grimm that would easily frighten most people. Branwen though would probably scare more people than Krok with looks alone. Branwen serious and cold glare alone managed to unnerve Krok, with the mask most people would rather run than find out about her impressive combat abilities.

"Remember what you need to do. Don't let your love for your team cloud your objective." Branwen warns, her voice altered a little under her mask, making her sound even colder than normal, like she needed help in that.

"Of course, mother." Krok says earning a glare from the red eyed woman, adding to her Grimm human hybrid look.

"Just get it done," She says simply, she quickly opens a portal and jumps through it. The portal quickly closes behind her and disappeared without a trace. Krok looks in the general direction of the docks, he had to quickly get to the docks and find a good place to hide, somewhere where he could watch unseen and make a perfect ambush.

* * *

Krok sat high on one of the container cranes as he waits for the White Fang to strike; from up here Krok has a great view of all the crates and nearby buildings, at the same time unless you were looking directly at him and even then, you probably wouldn't see him. With the shattered moon high above and the sky clear of any clouds the entire docking area was illuminated. After waiting a hour or two he saw the familiar outline of his black haired teammate, Blake. Next to her is the monkey faunus from earlier, his golden tail giving off a slight shine from the moon. Blake lays flat on her stomach as she watches the docks, possibly here for the same reason as him. It would seem the blonde brought some apples,

" _Why do I get this feeling that he must've stolen them?"_ The reptilian Faunus thinks as he sees him offering one to Blake. The two seem to engage in some communication, however from this distance even with his superior hearing Krok doesn't hear them, only faint whispers. However judging by their reactions to one another the monkey Faunus must of said something to annoy Blake because her head turning suggest that she gave, the look to him. " _I'll take that as a yes._ " Krok thinks with a slight chuckle, he keeps low as he watches them talk for a few seconds, apparently, Sun said something else that earned a glare from the raven haired girl, " _If he keeps that up, he going to piss of the one girl who you not only want happy, but will have to look over your shoulders for. Well… there is Yang, but her mad in general is something I would prefer not to see._ " Krok shudders at the thought of a mad Yang. However something more important than Yang brought him out of his thoughts, a bullhead comes flying in, the aircraft creates large gust of wind as its searchlight train the ground, missing both Krok and Blake. Krok's body remains low, avoiding detection as the aircraft lands quickly, allowing the White Fang members to walk out, the red wolf and claw logo on their back clearly visible in the light of the moon. While walking on all fours Krok quietly travels along the length of the crane, taking in the relative small number of White Fang members here. For this much dust you would need a small army to get every last crate, or maybe they were simply the scouting party?

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of them shouts, as Krok keeps an eye on the group of terrorist Krok also watches Blake and the other faunus. Blake's facial expression seems to be one of shock and of sadness while the Monkey's expression is of confusion.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A new voice shouts from the bullhead, Krok has to re adjust his position. Krok moves as far as he can without being seen clearly. As he does he gets a slight glimpse of the man who spoke; he has on a black bowler hat with a red stripe, his hair is orange like Penny or Nora's though it covers his right eye, he has a cane that's black and red. His jacket was a clean white and he carried a cane with him, switching between his hands and moreover holding it instead of actually needing it, possibly his weapon?"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He orders, the annoyance and sarcasm clear in his voice as he orders the White Fang about, some of the members seem annoyed with him however they simply get back to work.

" _You must be someone pretty important if the White Fang is willing to work with you. Particularly if you're a human with a razor tongue like that._ " Krok thinks slowly creeping toward them. While Krok watches them he plans out his attack; with so few members he could easily pick them off one at a time while remaining unseen. However with so few members he could easily go in and take them out with ease. He is tempted to, however...something wasn't right. There were over two dozen crates of SDC containers, yet there was less than a dozen members here. This was a golden opportunity, unless this was only the first wave.

While Krok continued to watch, Blake was thinking something else. She quickly leaps from her spot and creeps towards the human ordering the White Fang around.

" _What the hell are you planning!?_ " Krok thinks as he watches the scene unfold, debating whether or not he should intervene or stay hidden.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" The man shouts at one of the members, Krok hisses quietly as he watches the man degrade the Faunus even more; however, the cocky look immediately leaves his face when he feels the blade of Blake's sword pressed to his throat,

"Nobody move!" She shouts, holding the blade to his throat. The White Fang members turn to her with their weapons drawn and pointed at her.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." The man says holding his hands up, for someone with a blade to their throat, he's relatively calm and seems to be a little happy. As the White Fang stare down the two, Blake takes off her bow, revealing her cat ears to the White Fang. Seeing that she's one of them they lower their weapons hesitantly.

" _Looks like they don't want to hurt one of their kind. Too bad I look like a Grimm, this might have been a lot easier."_ The crocodilian Faunus thinks looking at himself. " _Well… I made my choice already… might as well go on. Besides, the look on their faces when they see me will be totally worth it!_ " Krok quietly laughs before hearing Blake continue,

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asks, confusion and pain in her voice. The members look away, like they know how wrong this is, the man is the first to break the silence, with a loud laugh.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo!" He asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks, her eyes narrowing at the redhaired man,

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"he laughs at the shocked look on her face. Blake's expression quickly hardens as she presses the blade to his throat.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She demands threatenly. The man's visible eye looks up at the sky. At that moment the sound of engines overhead alert everyone of the presence of more bullheads, four to be precise.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…" He says with amusement as Blake's eyes widen as the four hover closer to the ground. Unfortunately in her moment of distraction, she failed to see as the man pointed his cane at her feet and fires. The blast manages to knock Blake back and onto the ground. However she quickly recovers before moving to dodge more attacks from the cane. She quickly darts around several large crates, moving out of the direct line of fire. Krok watches from above, while he is greatly tempted to jump in now, and even more so to help his teammate, he has to wait, he'll have a better opportunity to strike when the Fang members are preoccupied with Blake and the monkey faunus, as much as he hated using them, or better yet Blake as bait. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" The man says slowly walking toward Blake's last seen location. His advancement is stopped as a banana peel lands on top of his hat. Krok laughs quietly as the man removes the banana peel and sighs in annoyance. Jumping off from a high crate is the monkey faunus, he manages to land on top of the human and rolls away, a look of anger on his face as he stares at the human rising to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" He angrily says glaring at him. The man smiles, above head the bullheads begin to open up, spilling out more White Fang members, and Grimm. The grimm snarl and roar as they're finally freed from their constraints. There are only about ten grimm total, a few small Ursa, an Ursa Major and a pack of Sabers with an Alpha. As the White Fang and Grimm land the faunus laughs nervously, fully surrounded by this many would be a harder challenge than before.

"Sun!" Blake shouts as she prepares to strike at the man from atop a crate from behind, however the man seems to have predicted this and fires at Blake, forcing her to jump out of the way, the man follows with more strikes as Blake continues to dodge them. However all her jumping made her oblivious to the Ursa hat stood waiting as it hits Blake, sending her toward Sun.

"Blake! Are you alright?!"

" _Dumb question, how bad does it hurt would be a better one_." Krok thinks as the White Fang and Grimm surround the two. The man laughs as Blake and Sun stand back to back with their weapons drawn and ready.

"You know, I'd say you two aren't the brightest animals there are are you?" He says laughing, earning glares from the two, and even some more from the Fang members. "I bet you two are wondering; ' _Why are there Grimm here? Why are the White Fang controlling them? Why aren't the grimm attacking them? How can that AWESOME man, Roman Torchwick remain so calm and ever cool?_ '"

"Actually I was thinking all but the last one." Sun says laughing slightly, only stopping when the grimm began to snarl even louder at them.

"Quiet, monkey." Roman says pointing his cane at the faunus. " In any event more White Fang are coming, and we'll have the entire dock's worth of dust by morning. And you two? Well, we got to feed the grimm somehow." Roman says with a slight shrug, Blake tenses up and angrily glares at the human.

"You won't get away with this! Someone will stop you!" Roman laughs before turning to Blake, a cocky glare was plastered all over his face.

"Who then kitty cat? I've already won this." Roman says before snapping his fingers loudly, the grimm began to loudly snarl and snap their jaws as they approach the two faunus.

 _"I'd say now is a good time to strike, lets see how much chaos and mayhem I can create!_ " Krok thinks before striking. With as much force as he can muster he jumps up and angles himself over a Ursa, with his claws extended and his blades facing forward, Krok lands on the Ursa with a resounding crash. With the force he muster, his extreme weight, and his claws and blade embedded in the grimm's skull, it dies instantly. Underneath the two a large crater appears as the resounding boom draws the attention of everything. Most have looks of shock in confusion at the new grimm that has grimm turn their attention to the look alike and begin to snarl and growl at it. Roman, his is slight confusion but mainly a look that say; ' _Why couldn't this job have been easy? I don't get paid enough to deal with children, grimm, animals, and whatever in Remnant **THAT** thing is."_

"So…that thing a friend of yours?" Sun asks shock clear in his voice as he stares at Krok who has taken the stance of a grimm, remaining low to the ground snarling and baring his teeth as his tail slowly sways back and forth behind him.

"Alright, looks like we have another party crasher." Roman says simply, "Hey! Why don't you animals show our guest here a good time!" Roman says with annoyance clear in his voice. Several members slowly creep towards the armor covered Faunus, the fear clear in their walk and their shaking hands. The Grimm closest to them seem to notice their fear and begin to snarl at the Fang members as well.

" _I don't think I've properly said hello to them, I shouldn't be rude._ " Krok thinks with a slight laugh. From all fours Krok lifts up slightly and takes a deep breath. The two Fang members look at each other with a confused look till Krok gives them a hello, via an ear splitting monsters roar. As Krok roars as loud as he can many of the Fang members cover their ears as the deafening roar. Sun and Blake also cover their ears as they close their eyes in pain. The Saber and Ursa seemed shocked at the roar as they get in more defensive position. Only Roman seems in affected as he simply stares, his one eye open fully and his mouth partly open.

"Well," Roman says after the echo ends. "Looks like this things on no one's side." He sighs before his expression becomes serious, "All of you! We're here for dust, got it!? All of you and the damn Grimm, kill them all!" Roman shouts before firing off a shot at Blake and Sun. Blake went to the right while the monkey Faunus jumped. "Can't I at least get one direct hit tonight?" Roman says with an annoyed tone.

"You'd have to try harder than that." The blonde teases laughing. "Cause I'm a great-" He never gets to finish as a Saber attacks from behind. Sun quickly rolls out of the way, only for Roman to shot him. Sun rolls painfully as Roman laughs.

"You were saying?" He says with a grin.

Across the docks Krok quickly dispatches White Fang after White Fang with extreme ease. With every single strike he would send one of them flying. His superior strength and speed allows him to easily rushes toward them to deliver a crippling blow. Krok spin and slams his tail into one, sending them flying into each other. Krok continues his assault by grabbing one of the White Fang and throwing them into another.

" _This is too easy_!" Krok thinks with a wicked smile on his face, baring his fangs as he roars loudly intimidating the Fang members even more.

"What the hell is this thing?!" One of them shouts as he watches Krok grab one's head and slams him into the ground, creating a tiny crater. Several shoot several rounds at Krok, he quickly darts to one of the crates, snapping and snarling at them. On Krok's wrist he changes the blade so it faces forward and he shoots it forward. Most of the Fang members leap out of the way, a smug look on their faces. However, Krok wasn't aiming for them, his blade hits its target, the back of a unsuspecting Ursa. The creature roars in pain as Krok retracts the chain, taking the Ursa with it. Krok curves the blade, turning the Ursa into a living wrecking ball. Krok spins around and slams the Ursa into several unsuspecting Fang members, sending them flying as the Ursa struggles to escape its confines. Krok quickly retracts his chain and makes his second blade face forward and embeds it into the Ursa's skull, instantly killing the grimm. The saber behind Krok pounced, biting into his shoulder, Krok quickly flips the Grimm over and shoves both his claws and blade into the chest. The Grimm roars in pain as Krok sinks his hand further into the grimm. From behind him, Krok hears the snarls of of Ursa behind him and rolls to the side. Krok quickly shakes off the dead Saber and hisses loudly, his hands on the ground and his back arched. Behind him are the remaining Ursas, the two smaller ones and the Ursa Major. The three surround Krok, all of them growling and making swipes at Krok who remains in the center, eyeing the three grimm and waiting for one of them to attempt to lash out at him.

 _"Let's see which one of you will come first."_ Krok thinks as he watches the three grimm, plan their attack, which was to charge at him all at once. Krok crouches down and begins to channel his aura inward, condensing it in the very center of his body and adding as much Aura as he could to his stock pile in his center, compressing it more and more. The Ursa came closer and closer, unaware of what Krok was planning, until it was too late. Krok stood up, extended his arms, and released his compressed aura in the form of a fiery explosion. The blast sends searing hot fire outwards, enveloping the three Ursa and turning them into ashes with ease. The fire blast even manages to scorch the ground and release a powerful shock wave the knocks several White Fang members over. Krok roars loudly before going back on the offensive.

* * *

As Blake and Sun continue their assault against the criminal Roman, exchanging strike and counter strike one after another the three manage to hold their own with great skill. As the three only focus on each other, they fail to see the shock wave of the strange grimm's attack, sending them all tumbling to the ground as the wind. The three groan as the slowly rise to their feet.

"Why can't things ever go according to plan?" Roman says with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Get several crates of dust Roman! Use these damn mutts and the grimm to help you! Don't worry about children and some unknown fire grimm ruining your damn plans!" He angrily shouts as he gets to his feet and dusts himself off. Blake and Sun quickly stand up and look nod their heads at each other. The roar that the violent grimm lets out can be clearly heard resonating throughout the docks as he charges the remaining grimm.

"You know, as helpful as that Grimm is dealing with the others," Sun says, watching as it and the Alpha Saber slowly circle one another as the three remaining at bay while they wait for a moment to strike. "I get the feeling it's not on our side." Blake looks at the strange Grimm, the Grimm had never been known to attack their own, and this one hadn't killed anyone yet. While its attacks would require medical treatment the Grimm hadn't cut anyone open, yet. Still Blake felt something was off about that Grimm, the way it acted was like a Grimm but it's blades, they were actual blades not claws or spikes, nothing metallic like actual blades! Not to mention that blast, Blake had felt that kind of blast before, at that facility, with all the bodies and Grimm, the one that Krok used! Blake looks at the ground where the strange Grimm was, the ground was completely unburnt.

"That Grimm, I-I don't think it's a Grimm." Blake says watching as the strange Grimm and Alpha Grimm clash, the smaller Grimm on top of the Alpha's back repeatedly stabbing it. The Alpha tries to shake off the Grimm as it roars in pain. The smaller Grimm lets out a wicked roar as it tightly grips the fur on the Alpha's back and continues it's savage assault.

The Grimm flips the Alpha onto its back and grabs one of its saber teeth. With its tail around the Alpha and the hooks on its tail digging into the struggling Grimm, the smaller one begins to pull.

"Oh dear, I suggest you two cover your ears." Roman says, covering his own. Both Sun and Blake look in confusion, only realizing what the human meant when they hear the sickening sound of flesh tearing, it was the sound of the Alpha's saber teeth being forcibly removed from its mouth. The Alpha struggles to escape the grip of the smaller grimm, the tail covered in hooks that cut into its flesh and constricts its air way. At least, until the fangs are completely removed, causing the grimm to release an ear splitting roar of pain. The remaining people, human and faunus cover their ears as the Alpha roars in pain. Even the smaller grimm tense up at the sound of their leader in extreme pain. The strange grimm flips the fangs around in its hands and slams them into the underside of the grimm's skull. The grimm body twitches slightly before falling dead, it's body quickly turning into ashes. The smaller Sabers hold their ground, however the shaking of their bodies betray them, they're scared of the smaller grimm.

"Whatever it is, it seemed to scare not only the White Fang but the grimm themselves." Sun says with amazement and shock in his voice, Blake narrows her eyes at the strange grimm and at Roman. As much as she wanted to deal with this man...the grimm required her attention even more.

"Can you handle Roman?" Blake says with slight anger at having to leave him. Sun smiles before twirling his staff around in the air.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you in taking down that grimm!"

"Oh! Is that so?" Roman says spinning his cane around. Roman than laughs a little before his expression turns serious. "Well than, try not to disappoint me." Roman says as he points his cane at Sun. Blake quickly darts towards the unknown grimm, now facing off against the remaining three Sabers, or better yet, it slowly approaching the three grimm.

* * *

" _Come on little kitties, come and fight the dragon!_ " Krok thinks as he slowly approaches the three grimm, walking on all fours like a reptile as he loudly hisses at them. Their reactions are like the ones from the facility, it's almost like they're afraid of him, slowly backing away with every step he take towards them, reluctant to even move forward. Finally one lets out a loud roar, and rushes toward Krok, it tries to take a swipe at Krok only for him to effortlessly dodge the strike. In a flash Krok switches one blade forward and the other one backward, with the backward one Krok effortlessly cuts the attacking arm off, with the forward facing one embeds the blade into the Saber's chest. Krok quickly spins around and throws the grimm into another Saber sending them crashing into several cargo crates, before they come crashing down onto them. The final Saber tries to attack from behind; however, Krok's tail wraps around its neck and quickly crushes it. The grimm falls to the ground and slowly begins to disintegrate. Krok takes a few deep breaths before he hears the clicks of a familiar set of heels. Krok slowly turns to the sound, the heels connect to a pair of black and purple stockings, black and white cloths, and a pair of cat ears above raven hair. Blake walks up to Krok with her blades drawn. Krok hisses at her as he crouches on all four, keeping up his Grimm like appearance for his perceptive teammate.

"You know for a Grimm you're quite strange." Blake says as the two begin to slowly circle one another. "Normally Grimm only attack humans and Faunus with the intent to kill, you've only killed the Grimm." Blake says eyeing Krok. He stares back at her, Krok has only fought her one and that was with the rest of the girls the first time they met, while familiar with her fighting style he was going to have to be careful, especially with that semblance of hers. "You know, I recognized that fire blast before." She says stopping in her tracks, Krok does the same, watching her closely as his tail slowly sways back and forth behind him. "A certain crocodilian Faunus with a bad temper and a tendency to hide things about himself did that exact attack a few days ago."

" _You're one to talk about hiding stuff Ms. Part of the White Fang and being a Faunus._ " Krok thinks as he snarls at her. Still, had his one attack been enough to cause suspicion to what he truly was? The White Fang members believe he was a Grimm, of course they didn't know him like Blake or any of girls for that matter. However it really didn't help Krok that he was going against not only one of the smartest members but probably the most observant of them all.

"So, are you a Grimm? Or is it you under there, Krok?" Krok pauses ever so slightly,

 _"Dammit Blake, always the perceptive one."_ Krok thinks as he thinks about what he needs to do now. Course she didn't actually know for sure, she only thought. Meaning as long as he didn't do anything that would give himself away. _"Looks like we're doing this the hard way,"_ Krok thinks as the blade slowly turn forward. Blake notices this and gets into a defensive stance. " _She'll defend herself and it'll look like I'm trying to kill her, that should cover my tracks."_ Krok thinks as he arches his back ever so slightly, before launching himself forward at her. Krok runs low to the ground,his mouth wide open and a monstrous roar coming from him.

Krok arches an arm back and swings at Blake, she effortlessly backflips out of the way. Krok doesn't stop though, continuing to attack her while she remains on the evasive. As he finally lands a hit the attack phases through her, a clone. Krok quickly looks around, still unfamiliar with how her semblance completely works. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as he jumps to the side, just in time to dodge a slash from her sword. Krok hisses loudly as his tail arches up behind him.

"You have some pretty quick reflexes for a grimm." Blake says in her normal matter of fact way, "Almost like a huntsmen, or another faunus." Blake continues giving Krok a suspicious look.

" _Dammit Blake stop prying!"_

"Still, let's see if it's luck or skills." Blake then rushes forward toward Krok, Krok slashes at her but at the last second Blake replaces it with an ice clone. Krok's claws are trapped momentarily before he easily breaks through the ice. Blake rushes him from behind, sending a flurry of strikes as Krok uses his blades and tail to block her strikes. Krok spins around and strikes one of her shadow clones, causing him to keep spinning, however he goes with it till he's facing Blake directly. Krok rushes forward using his claws to keep Blake on the defensive. Again she leaves a clone, a fire one. As Krok strikes it it explodes, sending him back a little but otherwise leaving him unharmed.

" _You're just full of surprises Blake_." Krok thinks as he smiles under his mask, he knew she was a good fighter, hell all the girls on team RWBY were good if not great fighters. While he would greatly prefer to be using Night's Edge against here his arm blades would have to do for now. Besides he was getting valuable information on how the raven haired huntress fought. However despite all of this Krok was tempted to use his semblance, the cost of it though would definitely give himself away though.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Blake says slowly circling Krok. "Anyone else would still think you're a grimm, course that look helps a lot Krok." Blake says, "Every one of your attack, you held back on. Your moves are too precise and clean to be from a simple grimm." Krok hisses loudly earning a dry laugh from Blake, "You know if you didn't hiss and snarl on a normal occasion I wouldn't have easily recognized you Krok." Krok mentally swears, how the hell would anyone remember exactly what he sounds like?! "Krok I know it's you alright? You always were bad at lying." Krok crouches and snarls at her, however she simply scoffs at him. "Face it Krok, I know that you, and I know you won't kill me."

" _This One_ would _Gladly_ deal with the little _Kitten_!" Both Krok and Blake's eyes dart to the sound of the voice, coming from on top of one of the hanging crates, Meuzerug. Its long left arm holding it up as it hangs off the side, its feet firmly placed on one of the vertical sides and its right arm hanging down, the flesh now a burnt black color that hardly moves now.

"You're here?!" Blake shouts pointing her weapons at the large grimm. It clicks its jaws happily.

" _This One_ is here are the behest of the _Orange One_." It says pointing its right arm at Roman, the arm is slow and stiff, most likely the grimm hasn't fully recovered from their last fight, meaning Krok would only have to deal with one arm.

"And where exactly have you been this entire time?" Roman asks clearly annoyed.

" _This One_ was _Observing_ the _Younglings_ , however _This One_ is disappointed in their _Failure_." The Grimm says, losing the normal cheer in its voice and gaining a tone closer to anger and annoyance, most likely referring to the failures of the smaller Grimm. Under his mask Krok smirks, with only Roman and Meuzerug now things should be easier. Though Krok knew the well already; things were **never** that easy.

"Well, while you say up there in the shadows," Roman continues "I've had to deal with the little kitty, the monkey, and your friend that didn't get the memo." Roman says with a tired sigh. Meuzerug looks down at Krok, their red eyes staring at each other for several tense seconds before the Grimm's face slowly twists into a smile, a wide twisted smile that takes over his entire face. The sound of his chuckling echoing throughout the night.

" _This One_ would be more than happy to deal with this _Little Pup_!" The Grimm says happily as it jumps from its perch. As the Grimm lands, it creates a crater; however, as it does it lands with only one are supporting it, the other held up off the ground.

" _Well than looks like someone has only one good arm,"_ Krok slowly paces around, walking on all fours. Blake looks from Krok and Meuzerug before sighing.

"We're going to have a **LONG** conversation about your attire later, got it? You, me, Ruby, Weiss and Yang." Blake says giving Krok a stern look,making him shudder internally, this day just gets better and better doesn't it? Krok growls in reluctant agreement as Blake runs off to fight Roman. Krok and Meuzerug slowly circle one another, claws slowly dragging on the ground creating small sparks as they went.

" _This One_ is going to enjoy making you _Suffer_!" The grimm says happily, "You shall pay _Tenfold_ for what you have done to _Meuzerug_!" The grimm says with anger in its voice. It grips its right arm as it moves awkwardly. Krok simply bears his fangs, summoning up fire from inside him so it burns in his mouth, adding to his deadly appearance. Krok closes his mouth and cocikly smiles as smoke escapes from his mouth. His body language screams one thing; ' _Come and Get Me!_ ' Krok lets out a deafening roar before charging forward, round two has begun.

Krok was at a slight disadvantage, without Night's Edge and his chains such a visible attack, he would have to get in nice and close, the only benefit would be that with its longer arms, it'll be far less effective at close range, meaning he'll have to rely on using his smaller arms and legs. Meuzerug quickly takes a swipe at Krok, he dodges by rolling under it. Krok than leaps toward the grimm and begins his attack. Using his claws and blades Krok manages to latch onto its back, his claws getting in far enough to keep from falling, but merely scratching the grimm. Krok quickly switches the blade forward and sinks it deep into its back. The Grimm roars in pain as black blood seeps from the wound, quickly evaporating in black steam as it lands on the ground. Meuzerug tries to shake off Krok, using his good arm to try and reach him, however because of the angle Krok is out of harm's way as he continues to stab deeper and deeper into him.

" _You_ little _Pest_!" The grimm shouts as it flails about trying to catch Krok. After one good stab Krok instead puts his hand inside and channels his fire into the grimm. The smell of burning flesh fill Krok's nose as black smoke rises from the grimm as it releases an ear piercing roar of pain. Quickly Krok jumps off, however, not quickly enough to avoid its grasp. " _This One_ has caught the _Little Pup_!" It says happily before swinging Krok over its head and slamming him into the ground. Krok's body bounces up as he gasps painfully for air, the grounds cracks as Krok's combined weight and the force of the grimm slam into the small spot. The grim smiles as it cocks its fist back and aims a powerful punch to Krok's head. Krok rolls as the punch hits the spot where he was, smashing deep into the ground.

" _Looks like I underestimated this thing._ " Krok thinks as he shakes off the last hit. Meuzerug pulls its fist from the ground and looks at Krok, it's eyes glowing red. "W _ell than, time to hold nothing back, as long as no one else who recognizes me show up I should be fine._ " From across the docks the sounds of gunshots can be heard firing in quick succession. As the shots fire off Krok rushes into striking distance of the grimm, sliding under another sweep attack. Meuzerug smiles, before shooting one of its clawed feet out towards Krok, using its one good arm to counterbalance it. Krok easily sidesteps the attack and watches the grimm. Continuing its movements the grim twists and performs an ax kick, twisting around as it speeds toward Krok. Krok runs up and jumps over the kick, with a boost from his semblance Krok cocks his fist back and delivers a punch to the Grimm, making contact with the grimms mouth and sending it backwards and rolling into into a wall. The Grimm takes several seconds seconds to recover. As Krok approaches the sound of a fire cracker rushes towards him, immediately, Krok jumps out of the way as the spot where he was standing explodes from the shot.

"Don't you know it's _never_ a good idea to turn your back to the enemy?" Roman says as he happily swings his cane around before firing it again, this time aimed at a hanging crate, right above Blake and Sun! Krok tries to rush over; however, something grabs a hold of his tail.

" _This One_ is still your _Opponent_!" The Grimm says with glee in its voice. Thankfully as the crate comes crashing down, both Faunus jump out of the way only for Sun to be in a direct line of fire from Roman's cane.

"HEY!" Someone's voice rings out over the docks, one that both Krok and Blake recognize. That voice belonged to their young, energetic, friendly, cookie loving leader; Ruby Rose. She stood on top of one of the roofs with her scythe fully extended and planted in the roof. Standing next to her was a familiar orange haired girl with green eyes, Penny. Both girls look around the docks, Ruby's eyes widening as she sees Krok and Meuzerug along with Roman, who seemed to have lost interest in the monkey faunus.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He asks as if happy that Ruby was here and ready to fight.

"What are you doing here!? Why are there Grimm here as well?!" She demands as Penny walks closer to the edge and looks at Krok, she gives a small smile, knowing it was the crocodilian Faunus underneath the look.

"Well you see Red, I was told my shipment of several crates of Dust will be arriving tonight, and I just couldn't wait! You understand, it's like Christmas for me!" He says with a slight pep in his step. "As for the Grimm? Well there were more, but the small one with a tail decided to kill them all. Now I have one that's only half as good as he once was. No matter Red, I can still collect all my little goodies!" He says with fake happiness. Penny says something to Ruby as she looks away from Roman, giving him the opportunity to shot her sending her back a little.

"Doesn't anyone listen to me? I say don't turn your back, and what does she do? She turns her back! I swear common sense seems to have flown right out the window with these kids!" Roman says with a hint of annoyance in his voice at he shakes his head. Krok snarls loudly; however, is held in place by Meuzerug, who is smiling widely.

" _This One_ does _Not_ plan to let the _Little Pup_ leave just yet!" The grimm says happily as it keeps its grip on Krok's tail despite his protest. High above the sound of more Bullheads flying in as they drop more White Fang members, "The _Little Pup_ can not hope to win this fight! The _Aura Users_ than fight with Meuzerug may be weak but their _Numbers_ compensate for that!" The grimm says as it quickly grabs Krok around his throat and brings him inches from his face. " _This One's_ skills far surpass those of the _Little Pup_! Yet you still fight to defeat _Meuzerug The Savage!_ " The grimm brings Krok inches from its mouth, nearly making the faunus gag at the horrendous smell that escapes from the creature's mouth. "Does the _Little Lizard_ believe it can beat _This One_?! _Meuzerug The Savage?_!" The grimm asks loudly, sending even more of its breath over Krok's nose. Despite the situation Krok smiles.

"Numbers only help so much, right now I have only four others on my side, but I'll take them over 50 grimm or White Fang grunts like the ones you all been sending," Unknown to Krok, Penny was now fighting off the advancing White Fang troops, using a series of multiple swords to effortlessly attack and defend the White Fang attacks, the action temporarily distracts the large grimm, giving Krok enough time to angle one of his blades into the arm that had trapped it. The grimm cries out in pain as it instinctively lets go, giving Krok space to catch a breath, one that doesn't smell like decomposing bodies. "Now listen, you disgusting, snaggletooth, corpse eating Grimm." Krok says, glaring at the grimm, "I got a few things to say; One the name's Krokodil PenDragon, not _Little Pup_ , not _Slayer of Grimm_ or whatever you come up with! Second there's this product called mouthwash, please invest in it. And third, no, I'm not going to beat you, I'm going to kill you Grimm. _This One_ this, _This One_ that, _This One_ would need to expand its vocabulary, but the dead can't talk."

"This _Little Pup_ has a sharp tongue."

" _This One_ has sharp claws, and hot fire, but you know about that last one, don't you?" Krok notes, looking at his burnt arm, the arm held off the as the grimm as it rushes full speed toward Krok.

" _I will kill you_!" Krok thinks as he dodges the strikes, he keeps it up, slowly backing up as the grimm makes continued strikes at him. _"I am better than you_ ," Krok jumps over a leg sweep and slashes the grimm's face with his tail,the hooks cutting into the grimm's flesh, the grimm roars in pain as it cover its face, black blood spilling from between its fingers. " _NOW_!" Krok ruses forward and slashes the grimm's side, raking his claws and leaving black oozing cuts. The grimm roars, however Krok isn't finished as he hooks one of his blades into the grimm's back, spinning him around as he delivers another painful cut to the grimm's side. The grimm swipes at Krok, missing the grimm disguised faunus as he land directly in front of the grimm. Krok channels his fire to his feet and creates an and explosion, launching him off the ground and sending him up, allowing him to launch his knee into the grimm's head forcing it backwards. Krok does a complete flip over and aims his hands at the grimm's face, "Burn," Krok channels his fire to his hands before pressing them to the grimm's face, the grimm lurches back as it covers its face as smoke rises from the burns.

" _This One_ will _KILL_ you! _This One,_ will _RIP_ you to _Shreds_! _This One, Meuzerug The Savage WILL BE YOUR DEATH!_ " The grimm roars in anger as it removes its hand from its face, revealing two clear handprints, now scorched smiles under his mask, the grimm was enraged and hell bent on catching him, meaning he could set up a trap. Krok shoots one of his blades into one of the crates and jumps up, as the grimm draws closer Krok retracts, allowing the chain to pull him toward the crates and separate them. " _Stand and Fight_!" The grimm roars in fury, quickly running after him. Krok removes his blade from the crate and shoots it up going high onto the crates. The grimm roars in anger and begins to climb up, its good hand helping to transverse over the crates, there was only one problem, while Meuzerug was trying to quickly get to him it would make mistakes with its footing, resulting in it falling back every few steps. Krok laughs to himself as the Grimm rushes after him with fury in his eyes. The reptilian faunus ducked as Meuzerug tries to swipe at him, causing the grimm to lose its footing and tumbles downward, bringing a series of crates with it. Said crates crashed on Meuzerug causing it to yell out in pain. Several of the crates tumble past however several large ones land on his arm, the good one. The grimm's roars echo across the docks along the crashing of the bullheads from Penny's assault.

 _"Note to self; android girls are super deadly in fight, better as an ally than an enemy._ " Krok thinks as he watches her not only slicing several in half but also managing to pull one out of the sky. " _Damn Penny! What are you, a killbot_!? Krok marvels as he makes his way down to the trapped Grimm struggling to pull its good arm from under the crates.

"Release _Meuzerug_ immediately!" The Grimm cries out as it struggles to pull its arm out from under the crates. Krok slowly crawl toward the trapped grimm.

"Give me a reason to free you," Krok saws in a low growl, "Didn't you remembered what I said? 'I'm not going to beat you, I'm going to kill you Grimm' Now, I'd say I finish the job, wouldn't you?" Krok says as he lands on the grimm's back, stabbing the grimm, with both of his blades, cutting through the flesh and allowing "I'm sure you remember our last fight? Now, I think it's time that you felt my full fury."

" _The Little Pup_ can not kill _This One_! _Meuzerug_ is strong! _Meuzerug the Savage_ is unkillable!" The grimm roars in rage and pain.

"Than let's see how well you do against my fire." Krok says simply as he rips his blades out of the grimm's back and launches himself forward, landing back onto solid ground a good distance away from the grimm, Krok gets on all fours and takes a deep breath, sucking in as much air as possible, Meuzerug already knows what he's planning to do. Its eyes widen in shock as it frantically tries to pull its arm out, barely moving the many crates pinning its arm. Krok continues to suck in as much before releasing all of his fire, creating a massive spiral of burning fury, heading right toward the grimm. Meuzerug becomes even more frantic as the fire quickly advances towards it. Meuzerug stares in shock, before making a drastic, but necessary decision.

Krok doesn't relent in his fiery assault, enveloping the crates closest to the grimm and even stretching to the water itself, causing the surface to bubble and steam from the intensity of the fire attack. After several long seconds Krok ends the fire stream, taking several deep breaths as he examines his work, the very cement glows red and orange from the heat of the attack. There is only a small stretch scorch near him, however the further and further back it gets the wider and wider it gets, however this area doesn't as brightly glow, now only dull oranges shine, slowly dying completely. Krok looks at the sport were the grimm should have been, the area is darker like the rest, however there isn't a visible body there. Krok looks, the grimm should be dead, but Meuzerug had a tendency of remaining alive, even when he should have died. Krok looks around, his eyes widen at something; blood, grimm blood. There was a large amount leading toward the top of the crate. As Krok looked upward he saw something that he wished was dead, Meuzerug.

" _This One_ will _NOT_ fall by your _Fire! Meuzerug The Savage_ will _Rip_ you apart!"The grimm screeched in anger. While the grimm was alive it was in bad shape. Most of its body was now covered in burns, the worst being a near ebony black while others went to a deep red, however the burns were not the worst of it, the grimm's mouth was dripping black blood. As Krok looked his eyes widen, the reason the grimm had managed to survive was because it bit off its own arm! The flesh was torn and bloody as it hung from the shoulder, the entire limb missing. Meuzerug could barely stand now, with only a stiff burt crisp of an arm left the grimm shakily trying to support itself.

"You look like a half cooked turkey." Krok jokes as he sways his tail back and forth behind him. "Maybe I should finish it and fully cook you, huh Meuzerug?" Krok asks as he slowly paces in front, with only a stick for an arm, and most likely the rest of its body was in extreme pain, killing it now would be a cakewalk. However life loves to prove people wrong and appear when it may not suit them best, for Krok, this occurred when a bullhead flies over head toward the two. The headlight blast on as they lock onto the two grimm fighting. The airship turns to the side and launch a series of machine gun fire at Krok forcing him to jump backwards to avoid the rain of bullets. Standing at the open side hatch was Roman Torchwick, a smug smile was plastered all over his face.

"As much as I would love to watch this continue, my boss needs this one armed prune alive." The human joked earning a loud snarl from the Grimm.

" _Do NOT_ insult _Meuzerug the Savage, **Human**_! _This One_ will still _Rip_ you to shreds!" The Grimm roars, violently as several cables fall from the bullhead, ensnaring the Grimms m. The Grimm's eyes narrow as it tries to shake out of the tightening cables,

"Oh shut up, you can barely stand up, let alone fight me or that thing. You might as well leave while you can because I don't plan to anger a certain person who wants you alive." Roman said, with a slight shiver. He than points his cane at Krok. "Well, whatever on Remnant you are, this has been SO fun!" He says with false enthusiasm. "However, me and this thing are on a tight schedule and need to leave early! But don't you worry, I've got a special gift for you!" Roman then fires several blasts at Krok, each whooshing through the air like a firecracker. Krok jumps back further as the bullhead flies higher and higher into the air with Roman and that damn grimm dangling from its chains. "Ta ta for now!" He says as the aircraft flies away, fading into the distance. Krok lets out an ear piercing roar that forces the remaining Huntsman in training to cover their ears from the deafening sound. After several seconds Krok ends it with a simple huff, sounding more like a growl if sort under his mask. With the immediate danger having passed there was only one more serious issue; his two teammates, Sun and Penny. Krok slowly turns to face them, Ruby and Sun stare at him with confusion and worry, clenching their weapons in case the supposed Grimm try anything. Blake and Penny on the other hand were relatively calm, Blake believing that it was Krok, and Penny actually knowing it was Krok.

 _"As much as I want to stay and explain to all of you my choice of attire,"_ Krok thinks as he eyes the terrains " _I think it would be best if they all believe I'm a Grimm at the end of the day._ " Krok once again roars loudly before rushing directly toward the four, Ruby and Sun meet the charge, Sun coming up and swinging his staff and Ruby swinging Crescent Rose. From watching the pair fight already dodging was a simple matter, along with catching both their weapons shocking the little girl and the monkey faunus. Krok throws Sun hard into a crate and does the same, however holding back a little for the small redhead. Krok than rushes toward Penny and Blake, Penny pulls out her swords and slashes at Krok. he easily dodges the sweep of swords, strange considering the speed she moved with earlier. Krok is puzzled by this until he sees a small wink from her, she knew what he was planning, and was following his lead! Krok smiles as he slams the flat end of his tail into the girl, sending her 'flying' back and a clear opening. At Least until a certain cat faunus steps in front of him. _"I swear Blake, you're getting close to Yang's level of stubbornness! Annoyingly close!"_ Krok thinks as she pulls her weapons from back and stands in his way, glaring at him.

"Only one way you leave Krok," She than points the blade part of her weapon at him, narrowing her eyes. "Remove the mask or I'll remove it for you!" She says getting ready for anything the faunus might try.

" _Damn it Blake! Why do you have to be so stubborn!?_ " Krok hisses loudly at her, baring his fangs, as before though she's unnerved. Already Krok can hear Ruby and Sun recovering from his initial strikes and heading toward him. With all four of them attacking him, Krok knew he was not only going to be outnumbered, and gunned, but also he would probably lose. He needed to finish this quickly and get past her. _"I didn't think they'd be this persistent. Looks like I've got to hurt her first."_ Krok think reluctantly, however, he just needs to get her out of the way, which means getting her to move. Krok smiles slightly under the mask as he rushes toward her roaring as he readies his blades.

"So be it, I'll rip that mask off your head!" She shouts annoyed as she rushes forward. Krok doesn't back down from her, instead he jumps above her, fire in his mouth as he releases a wide blast of fire. As much as he prefers to save it for actual enemies and grimm, the cat faunus forced his hand. Blake instinctively jumps out of the way, the fire close enough so she can feel the waves of heat rolling off, yet far enough that she wasn't in any actual danger of becoming a cat barbecue. With her out of the way Krok lands on the stretch of ground that was burnt and runs full speed ahead. "Get back here!" Blake cries out, however with the flick of his tail, he knocked her back. She quickly flips and lands on her feet glaring at him, however he had plenty of time to launch one of his blades into the far building wall. Blake's eyes widen as Krok retracts the chain, pulling himself up and over the wall. Krok turns to face them, Ruby holding Crescent Rose in its gun form and everyone staring up at him. Krok lets out one final ear piercing roar before leaving the roof top. Blake looks on with an annoyance for Krok's refusal to remove his mask and even more so to run off.

"Blake?" Ruby asks, a look of confusion on her face as she approaches her missing teammate, "Was that a grimm? It could breath fire and was able to catch our weapons! I've never seen a grimm like that, or one that attacked other grimm."

"Hey kid you should have seen it!" Sun says with a mix of excitement and shock at the memory. "It took down White Fang, tore apart Grimm, and even took down that one big one!" Ruby stares in shock, before looking at Blake.

"Yea… it was a unique grimm," Blake says after several seconds, she was debating with herself; whether that was Krok or not. The other grimm could talk and clearly think and the other could breath fire and think quickly. Now she would only have to worry about her other teammates see her.

* * *

After several minutes, the vale police force arrived, bringing several cars, vans for the members of the White Fang that were left behind and to investigate and question the four huntsmen in training as to what exactly happens at the docks. As the four sat on several crates waiting for the police to end their investigation with them. As they sit there the definitive clicks of high heel boots becomes clear. They all look up to see the owner of those heels, Weiss. Behind her is Yang with a casual look on her face. Ruby, worrying that the two teammates would get into an agreement quickly intercepts Weiss.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby explains or attempt to as the heiress walks by her younger leader completely ignoring her reasoning. Blake quickly stands up and walks to her white haired teammate, knowing that she owed her an explanation, particularly after bailing like that for several days.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss interrupts, she glares at her slightly as she crosses her arms with an annoyed look. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…" She pauses for several seconds, causing everyone to tense as the wait to hear whatever earful Weiss has been saving up for several days. She simply sighs and softens the glare, "I don't care." Blake's, Ruby's and Yang's eyes widen. All of them had expected a long winded lecture of some kind, if not her yelling at her, not her simply dismissing it.

"You don't care?" Blake says with shock in her voice and plastered all over her face.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She asks with a slightly raised eyebrow, Blake quickly shakes her head no, not wanting to have any relations with the once peaceful protest group turned into radical terrorists.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss says holding her hand up "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks at Sun who sheepishly looks around and laughs nervously,"Someone else." She says, avoiding using the term rift raft, or criminal towards the Faunus. Blake feels tears begin to well up in her eyes, she quickly wipes them away.

"Of course." She says with a smile, Weiss gives a small smile as the two teammates look into each other's eyes, having made up with each other.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"Ruby cries out happily as there is a sense of peace restored to the small team. The four of them walk up to each other, each of them smiling at each other. Sun walks up to the four girls, his goofy smile plastered all over his face. However Weiss quickly whirls on him, pointing her manicured finger in his face.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" She says sharply, making the monkey Faunus back up as he nervously laughs.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Yang says looking around, "Where's Krocky?" At this Weiss and Ruby begin to quickly look around for the reptilian faunus. "Wasn't he with you sis?"

"At first, but then he went off on his own." Ruby says, now realizing that they were missing their other faunus teammate, though his traits weren't as easily hidden as Blake's were. "I haven't seen him since we went our separate after that argument Weiss and him had." Weiss sighs with clear anger and annoyance at Krok's sudden disappearance.

"Great, he decides to disappear without a word, again."

"Wait, Krocky? Isn't that the grumpy looking guy with the lizard tail?" Sun asks only vaguely recalling Krok as his attention was more focused on Blake at the time.

"His name is Krokodil, or Krok Sun. Also he's a Crocodile faunus, not a lizard." Blake corrects, receiving an appreciative nod from the monkey faunus.

"Great so we have no idea where he is. Is there anything else we should know?"

"There was this grimm that was killing the other grimm, taking out the White Fang, and this gigantic grimm." Blake says, after several seconds, trying to figure out for herself whether or not that

" A grimm that fought White Fang, and killed grimm?" Yang said with a confused look.

"I think I saw him breathing fire." Ruby says, recalling the mysterious grimm breathing fire multiple times.

"Breathing fire?! That should be impossible! Grimm shouldn't possess such skills like that!" Weiss yelled with disbelief.

"I would believe Weiss, but me Blake and Krocky saw a grimm in the Forever Falls that could talk, it called itself Meuzerug or something."

"Wait a sec, tall skinny with four arms and jagged teeth?" Sun asks, remembering how he heard the grimm talk, despite him being in a fight with Roman. Yang looks at him with shock and disbelief.

"It's right arm burnt to a crisp and it constantly saying _This One_?" Yang asks, still remembering the piercing red eyes of the grimm.

"Yea that it."

"However, it shouldn't cause much harm now, the smaller grimm forced it to bite off its own arm so it could survive, the one that wasn't burnt."

"Wow, looks like it could, use a hand!" Everyone simply gives her a blank look as she smiles widely. "What? Fine I know, he isn't alright!" She says again, this time earning groans from her teammates. "Oh come on! Those were good! I would ask Meuzerug for a hand but he's only got one!"

"Is she always like this?" Sun asks, wondering about the blonde haired huntresses.

"You have no idea…" Blake says with a definitive sigh toward her partner's action, and constant use of bad puns.

* * *

After they were cleared to leave the four girls returned to their dorm, all on the way there Blake talked about her history with the White Fang, telling all the details she told Sun about them and how she was a criminal hiding in plain sight. Of course none of her teammates saw her as such, and only saw the once quiet girl as fully opened up to them. Along with Blake's past Weiss, Yang, and Ruby talked about what had transpired while they searched for her. Including the fact that Weiss and Krok were at each other's throats, along with Yang's publicly expressing concern and even love for the faunus. Of course Blake had long suspected the two, though now was the official confirmation. The news was still a shock to Weiss, and an even greater one to Ruby.

"Sis, are you two dating?" Ruby asks with a mix of curiosity and worry. Not from her disliking Krok, but just her lacking any experience with this and that her sister had only a few would be suitors that she rejected. Yang simply smiles,

"I'm not sure Rubes," She says as they approach their dorm room, "We both like each other, but he's kinda shy about expressing those feelings, so I want to wait till he ask before I say yes to that."

"I find it hard to believe that the two of you are in love with each other," Weiss says raising an eyebrow at her blonde haired teammate.

"I find it hard to believe the two of you aren't together." Blake says looking at Weiss with a smirk on her face. " You know what they say, opposites attract."

"Oh be quiet," Weiss says simply, not in the mood to deal with anyone's jests about they open the door to their dorm. "Frankly I'm tempted to give him a piece of my mind for disappearing like that, I swear when he get back…" Weiss says as she turns on the lights to their dorm, however when she does, she's in complete shock.

"Um, Weiss? Something wrong?"

"You guys know where Krok is?"

"Um, no. Do you know where Krocky is?"

"Look inside," the three girls enter their dorm room, all of their eyes open in shock, Krok's already in the dorm room, asleep. Krok laid in his bed, curled up slightly with his tail next to his head, a peaceful look on his face as he breathes softly.

"How long has he been here?" Blake asks as quite closes the door behind her,

"By the looks of it, I'd say… the whole time?" Ruby says slowly creeping toward the Faunus and gently poking his face, his tail moving to brush off whatever was irritating his face. Ruby giggles at the reaction, halfway tempted to continue. Weiss quickly advances on the Faunus, being stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder from Yang.

"Look, I know things are still dicey between you two, but let's not start it again okay?" Yang asks raising an eyebrow at her, Weiss stairs at her for a second before sighing.

"Very well, though he's not off the hook yet." She says with a slight huff.

"As long as you're giving him another chance." Yang says with a smile, she looks at the sleeping Faunus completely amiss to the events happening around him. She kneels down in front of him gently rubbing his neck area, getting the desired results of him purring. Yang and Ruby quietly laugh, Blake smiles at the growing smile and Weiss simply sighs.

"Looks like he wrote something," Blake says seeing a letter on the small table they have. Blake picks up the piece of paper and begins to read it;

 _" I already know I'm going to get an earful for not appearing at the docks and leaving Ruby. So instead of trying to make up some story by the time you four get back, I'm going to tell you. I was still pissed, pissed at Blake's disappearance pissed with Weiss, and annoyed that Yang pretty much showed everyone that we like each other!_

 _So I took a little time to blow some steam. While I did, I realized how stupid I was acting. All I've done is run and force you guys to follow in my wake. With Weiss we pretty much go back and forth like small children, and Yang… While I still admit that I am not so keen on the idea of us publicly expressing our,relationships, I'm greatly appreciative for the love, fun, joy, and occasional annoyance you bring. I am truly thankful. Also, to all of you, I'm sorry, for not being there when you needed me, I deserve whatever you want to say._

 _And Weiss...what I said was rude and horrible. I don't want us to be at each other's throats. We're teammates, we need to work together and stop trying to piss off each other. For what I said, truly I am absolutely sorry._

 _I'm probably asleep right now, so when you get back, well if you want to yell at me, do it. If you don't than I'll see you guys in the morning._

 _Krok,_

 _P.S. Blake they already know about the ears, make sure they don't find out about the yarn._

Blake silently stares at the letter, her eyes lingering at the last part, her eyebrow twitching slightly at the mention of yarn. Something that wasn't true though, something she felt that her teammates would believe.

"Don't say a word, I don't have yarn got it?" She says knowing it would probably be Yang who would make a stupid joke like that about her cat parts and yarn. She could already hear Yang giggling at the idea of Blake playing with a ball of yarn during her free time.

"Fine, fine," Yang says with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice. "So mister," Yang says quietly as she rubs his cheek tenderly. "What should we do with you?" Yang thinks for a second before sighing, "I've got nothing for now, any of you?"

" As much as I feel he deserves an earful… I'll let it slide this once." Weiss says crossing her arms and softly glaring at the sleeping faunus. "Though I don't plan to condone any of his normal and reckless action." She says sighing a little.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use some sleep." Blake says stretching a little. Ruby and Weiss agree with her and they begin to get changed into their cloths. Yang looks at the sleeping faunus, this was a golden opportunity, plus he would either enjoy it greatly, or wake up redder than Ruby's cloak, possibly both. Yang quietly laugh as she gets into her pajamas.

" _Well, it's not like were having sex or something, besides I'm sure he won't mind, later on._ " She laughs at the possible look on his face and slowly crawls into the bed. Moving his tail and arms as gently as possible she slowly crawls in next to him, her head next to his chest. Thankfully he smelt like he took a shower before going to bed as the smell of soap and water still lingered on him. As she gets comfortable his body adjusts to the new presence, by wrapping around it. His arms pull her closer to her in a gentle embrace. Krok's tail wrapped itself around her waist, the soft under scales pressing to her belly and waist as it wraps around her leg. Yang can feel the muscles in his tail gently moving, almost like a hug to her. She looks up at Krok's face, a slight smile on his face as he keeps her close to his body, radiating a comfortable level of heat. Yang scoots up slightly and tenderly kisses his lips, lingering for several seconds before breaking the kiss and scooting back down, listen to his heart beat.

"Goodnight, Krocky. I hope we can do this again another time…" Yang said before drifting off to sleep, enjoying the feeling of her crocodilian protector.

* * *

" _THIS ONE WILL KILL HIM! THIS ONE WILL RIP THE MUTT TO SHREDS! THIS ONE WILL FEAST UPON ITS INNARDS THIS ONE-_

 _"NEEDS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " Roman angrily shouts, ever since he and Meuzerug had arrived at their hidden base it had been nothing but screams of pain and empty threats. The adrenaline had long since left the grimm, forcing it to bear with the pain from all of its burns and biting off its own arm. Several members from the White Fang had attempted to give it some pain killer and to properly close the wound, however…

" _THIS ONE SHALL NOT BE HELPED BY WEAK AYRA USERS!_ " It screeched before trying to snap at them, actually catching one or two and ripping the poor faunus in two. With that no member was willing to risk their life to help a grimm that didn't want any help. Roman sighs as his head pounds from the shouting, being beaten by a group of children, some rouge grimm and not receiving the multiple crates of dust.

"I swear, today is not my day." Roman says with a groan, he pulls out one of his cigars and light's it, enjoying the calming feeling it gives him

"Truly not your day," Roman nearly chokes on his cigar, "How very, very disappointing, Roman." He recognizes that icy cold voice anywhere, he quickly whirls around and see the one who requested he work with the grimm, faunus and who wanted so much dust, Cinder Fall. With her are her associates, one a silver haired boy with black and grey cloths on, Mercury Black. The other was a girl, dark skin with green hair and piercing red eyes. She wore green, brown and white in a revealing outfit yet still remaining modest, Emerald Sustrai. The two of them stood silently behind their leader, staring at Roman with looks of disapproval.

" I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman says nervously, knowing by now that he was already on thin ice with her. She makes a tsk sound as she slowly walks toward him, her glass heels creating a loud click with every step.

"We were expecting... more from you." She says coldly, her golden eye locked onto him. Despite the situation he felt anger begin to rise within him.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang. Not to mention the now useless grimm in back screaming its head off and swearing vengeance like he now has a chance." As if on que the sound of things being smashed about and a screech of agony and pain resonates from the very back.

" _MEUZERUG THE SAVAGE WILL HAVE ITS REVENGE! THIS ONE WILL MAKE THE COWARD SUFFER! KROKODIL PENDRAGON! THIS ONE WILL SLOWLY END YOUR EXISTANCE!"_ The grimm roars, earning an annoyed sigh from Roman as he rubbed his head.

"And you will continue to do so."

"Wha-"

"We have big plans for you, Roman." Cinder says creating a small fire in her hands, illuminating her face showing the purple highlight of her eye and the golden iris. "All we ask is... a little cooperation." She says with a smile on her face, chilling his blood at the look. " However, I do believe I will have a chat with our... guest." Cinder says, annoyance clear in her voice. She quickly walks to the back room, every foot step creating a loud click from her heels. She walks quietly and quickly an unamused look on her face. She quickly walks into the room. She quickly steps to the side avoiding a table that went flying into the wall.

" _THIS ONE WILL NOT BE CONTAINED! THIS ONE WILL KILL PENDRAGON! RIP HIM APART! BREAK HIS BONES! DEVOUR HIS STILL BEATING HEART! THIS ONE WILL-_ "

"Be quiet, now." Cinder says simply, observing all of the damage that not only it had inflicted to the room, but also to its body. Cinder still remember the last report from Roman, a fire breathing grimm. She knew Meuzerug was quite strong and not something most people could handle. Yet, right before her, Meuzerug had severe burns and its entire right arm was gone. "What happened?" Cinder ask, no demands from the grimm. The minute he see it's her, Meuzerug stops thrashing about. Immediately it clenches its teeth and lowers its head.

" _Lady Cinder, This One_ did not expect your return to happen so soon."

"I was expecting this fire breathing grimm to be before me, yet here you are, covered in burns, one arm useless to me now, one missing entirely and the shipment of dust that I told you and Roman to bring in strangely absent. So it would appear that the two of us were surprised." She slowly paces, every step echoing in the small room. Meuzerug simply stares at her, its teeth clenched in anger but keeping its mouth shut. "Explain why the two of you have failed in the simplest of tasks I've given you." She stops in front of the grimm, her eyes glowing in anger at the turn of events. The grimm tenses slightly at her demand.

" _This One_ discover the grimm that attacked our facility, _Lady Cinder_. However when _This One_ confronted it, _This One_ was bested both times. _This One_ received this from the first fight," The grimm moves its remaining arm, " _This One_ received the rest form this night." Cinder looked at the extent; its flesh was burnt to a crisp in several areas, along with the severed arm. Cinder laughs slightly, causing the grimm to look at the woman.

"My, my, it sounds like this grimm is truly a worthy catch." Cinder says, laughing a little. The grimm snarls slightly however is quickly silenced by the glare she gives him.

"The one that did this to _This One_ , is no _Grimm_. It's a _Faunus_ , an _Aura User_." The grimm says with a hint of anger in its voice. " _This_ _One_ knows its name; _Krokodil PenDragon_." Cinder pauses and looks at the Grimm before thinking deeply.

"Krokodil PenDragon, Krokodil PenDragon, very well, I suppose that is still workable. I believe I can work with that, and get him to work with us." Meuzerug's eyes widen at the statement. "Now about you, I believe I know who to contact to help make you of use." Cinder says with a smile. " If not, than disposing of you will not be a real issue." She says as she leave the room, preparing to make a call to a certain group, the ones that sent her the grimm and Meuzerug itself. "Now we still need to find him, the minute we do, the destruction of Vale will be as easy as stealing a maiden's power." She laughs darkly as she walks on, both her and her bosses plan's beginning to get set in motion.

* * *

 **Alright everyone! the volume one finale! Who exactly will Cinder contact!? Who is she looking for?! What will happen to Krok?! How will he react to Yang sleeping with him?! WHY DO I KEEP LEAVING IT AT A STUPID CLIFF HANGER!?**

 **Because I can and I want you to want even more of this.**

 **Firstly I'm sorry for the long delay in posting this I had my final Senior finals! Now that that's out of the way I will have a lot more free time to write more stories and continue with** ** _Hareta Kuso_ and his stories. Firstly I am happy with this chapter, and I hope everyone else loved it as well! I will continue this, and don't plan to stop any time soon! As always please Follow, Favorite, and write Review! I fully understand that many of you may be upset by the long delays so I will try to update this as soon as possible. As always though thank you all so much for all the love and support to this story! I love what this has become and I love it even more because so many of you love it as well! You all rock! **

**For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	21. Chapter 19: Plans for the Future

**Hello Everyone! Ventus back in action!**

 **Finally I am back for all! The summer is here and I've been working! So because my co-workers are loud so it's hard to write a lot down during my breaks. Despite this! I bring you the next chapter and the start to the Volume 2 saga! I have so many plans for what's going to happen and I hope you all enjoy what's to come. Now I know it has been a good 2 month since my last chapter (which I'm REALLY sorry for but, I don't plan to stop this story any time soon!) Now for an update; Followers: 95 Favorites: 76 Reviews:65 and now, one community!**

 **Now, as usual, all the reviews;**

 ** _dracohalo117;_ As always thank you for the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _suppes1; _ If that's the case, I'm positive you will enjoy this.**

 ** _DragonicNative;_ Alright, things should be better in the grammar department, also I'm glad you enjoy this and I recommend you continue your story, unleash your inner author!**

 ** _TheNeo; _ Thank you very much for that! Though I would say there are other stories that would prove to be better examples.**

 ** _Nightwolf;_ I'm glad you enjoy this but to answer your question...no. I find it really hard to do good lemon so what's in this chapter will probably be the closest to lemon.**

 ** _WildMango; _ Frankly that would be quite interesting to see, and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

 ** _ThatGuyRick;_ Yea I'm sorry for the long waits in between the chapter updates. Though I put in enough to hopefully hold people over till the next chapter.**

 ** _Incognito#1 ;_ I have so many ideas for what to do later on, though I'm not telling just yet.**

 ** _MechaRavenWolf;_ Thank you so much! I hope you continue to like it!**

 ** _Incognito#2;_ Depends on where they fight. If it's on dry land I would say Krok, if it's in the water than Killer Croc**

 ** _Incognito#3;_ Most likely something like Pyro Drake.**

 ** _Incognito#4;_ Thank you very much!**

 ** _Incognito#5/6;_ Sorry for the long wait, though I hope the wait was worth it.**

 ** _Incognito#7;_ Well, I may use something like that though I am unsure of that.**

 **As always please favorite, follow and write a review. The ever growing number of people who are interested in this story continues to push me onward as I think up new ideas. Now I present to all of you, chapter 19! Enjoy!**

* * *

From within her little safe zone, Branwen looks through her scroll. While Krok and the others attacked the docks, she had been out taking care of another issue, one that involved her faunus partner. She herself goes to one of the locations listed in her maps, one that is close to the Vale border. While travel there normally would have taken much more time, with the aid of Raven's semblance she manages to cut the time down immensely. Plus, unlike Krok, she doesn't have to come up with an excuse for her disappearances, albeit she does have an angry and heartbroken husband, alcoholic and perverted brother, and her own child possibly hating her for the rest of her life to deal with for her disappearance, but hey, that's in the past for now. While Krok is at the docks and after his quick return to Beacon, Raven has all the time in the world to explore the region; with only herself moving about, her light and quick steps, and her veteran skills as a huntress, honed over decades. She effortlessly makes her way to the hidden facility with little resistance and trouble. Using her sword, she effortlessly cuts down the rusted doors and enters the facility, using only a small mounted light to illuminate her path.

Her heels created clicks with every step that echoes throughout the quiet passageway, she quickly enters the wide space, her red eyes studying the interior of the facility, observing all of the empty rooms, subjects floating in their test tubes, the monitors lined up coated in a thick layer of dust. Branwen walks up to one of them and runs a finger over the screen, leaving a finger trail in the dust. She quickly flicks off the dust and looks at one of the computers. Pulling out her scroll, she connects it to the ancient monitor. She quickly begins to tap away at it, her fingers flying as they enter several series of codes and passwords that allowed her entrance into such. After several minutes of typing, she's in; despite the long wait between uses, the computer's files are not only intact, but safely held within the abandoned machine. On her scroll, she has access to all the files, information, and data she could want. Instead of simply selecting from what would be relevant and important to her or Krok, she simply downloads the entire memory core and all the information stored within. After a minute of downloading, the process is complete. She quickly separates the two devices and checks her scroll; all the files are there. Branwen pulls out her sword and slashes, creating a portal and walking through it. As she walks through it completely, it closes behind her, with a satisfying sound emanating during its closure.

The small area that is her safe haven is a small, cheap apartment room, quiet and out of the way, and if need be, allowing her to quickly exit. She quietly walks over to a bed in the corner and sits down on it, leaning her back against the wall as she looks at all the files that she has brought with her.

 _ **Archives**_

 _ **-Grimm**_

 _ **-Ancient Grimm**_

 _ **-Test Subject**_

 _ **-)Grimm**_

 _ **-)Human**_

 _ **-)Faunus**_

 _ **-)Project X**_

 _ **Combat Logs**_

 _ **-)Successful**_

 _ **-)Unsuccessful**_

Several more files are listed; some are simply listings of food, products, employee reports, maintenance, and such. Branwen quickly arranges the files according to importance and interest to her. After taking several long minutes, she finally begins to open up the files and look into the hidden contents. She starts with the Grimm files.

 _Log#26_

 _Dr. Penwood, location; Mistral_

 _The Grimm species are far more diverse here. It would seem to be an adaptation to the many different environments here: from the snow fields in the north, to the grassy plains, to the volcanic mountains and swamps. The common species, such as the Beowolves, Ursa Major/minor, Boarbotusks, and king Taijitus, they show more changes. For example, the Beowolves and Ursa in the northern region show increased fur length along with a larger size than those of the warmer climates, while Grimm such as the King Taijitus are far more common in the warmer climates. While I was here, I discovered Grimm native to Mistral: several species resembling reptilian animals such as lizards, turtles, and even crocodilians. Some bear resemble to insects, and several look like large primates. Many of them I encounter with the aid of a group of huntsmen and huntresses. This diversity in Grimm only opens our eyes even more as to how little we know of the Grimm! They have incredible speed, endurance, strength, and so much more! Several of these Grimm show clear signs of intelligence, though not human or Faunus level, but enough to understand us - all the better to know how to more effectively kill us. I will continue to monitor the Grimm and take more in depth notes later._

"Careful, it almost sounds like you admire them too much, Doctor," Branwen says with a slight chuckle. She then selects the ancient Grimm file, a topic that she herself didn't know much of. After looking for a second, she selects the single file in the folder.

 _I've begun to see a connection between the stories and the sightings, and while I'm getting a much clearer image of them, I find more questions: What were they? How strong were they? How smart were they? If they're as strong as the legends say they are, why haven't they wiped mankind from the face of Remnant? I cannot answer that at the moment. The stories tell of five in total; however, only four have a beast body. A massive fire Nevermore, a winged leviathan, a moving mountain of sorts with a king Taijitu wrapped around it, and a striped Saber. However these four seem to be the most frequently mentioned, there could, perhaps, be even more of them. These four are the earliest ones mentioned, though this is probably the tip of the iceberg. I think these may have been considered the most important ones; but there may be even more that classify under this group of Ancient Grimm. Only time will tell if there are Grimm that fit this description among the known world. We know Grimm can live far longer than any human or Faunus, so it's reasonable to believe a Grimm could have survived for many generations. The question is, how strong could it, or rather they, grow?_

 _The earliest stories tell of how mankind fought the Grimm since the beginning; perhaps these Grimm were there originally? Perhaps even before? If this is correct, then it is quite reasonable to believe that Grimm, as a whole, are older than mankind. How old exactly, though, I can't say for sure. Though something has me perplexed: the oldest texts refer to them as "Creatures of Grimm," not "Grimm". Could it be a simple lack of understanding that the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions and bring a sense of grim or...is there such a thing as someone who is the creator of the Grimm, a Lord Grimm if you would? Only more time looking into the subject will give the Intel I seek. But one thing is unquestionable. They must come from somewhere. I must find it._

The message ends, along with the audio file there are several photos, and stories written in old long forgotten languages. The photos depict ancient drawings and paintings, some were simple and clear, Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores and such. However, one photo made Branwen stop, this was one that had four Grimm in one photo. Branwen enlarges the photo and looks at each of the four symbols. As Dr. Penwood had said, they were clearly Grimm, however it was hard for Branwen to decipher them any better than what the Doctor had said.

"No matter," Branwen says with a slight sigh of annoyance. "I need to deliver my reward to Krokodil personally this time, unless I want Ozpin to try and intercept the package." Branwen says with a dry laugh. She knew how effective Krok was, she also knew if she didn't give a sign of good faith and to trust her that she could potentially ruin their relationship and she needed someone who could get the job done. And if there was anyone, He was the man.

Branwen goes into the test subjects and looks at the four categories and starts with Faunus, planning to look into the others at a later date. There were five separate category under Faunus; mammals, birds, fish, reptiles, and amphibians.

"My, my" Branwen says with slight amazement, "I see they went through great detail to arrange this, I wonder if I'm more impressed or disgusted with how well this is organized." Branwen mused. "How many people did you use? How many were stolen and used for these sick experiments?" She asks out loud as she opens the reptile folder, there aren't any names however, just rows of figures ordered numerically. Branwen let out a stifled groan in anger if they were listed by names this would be far easier, instead they make this difficult! Branwen counts herself somewhat lucky that there's only ten numbers in total, starting from the top she simply opens each of them, looking for an image of her scaly associate. She quickly flips through the files, each on some other species, some were lizards, turtles, snakes, even other crocodilians even one called a Tuatara, however none were the one she was looking for. Branwen stared for a minute before looking at them again, trying to guarantee she didn't miss something or overlooked anything on one of the files, again she sifts through, but nothing comes up. Branwen lays on her bed and lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Where else would they have information about him? They're too well organized to have let this slip or else I'll be here for too damn long." Branwen says clearly annoyed and tired. However, a dust charged light bulb goes off over her head, Project X. Branwen quickly goes back and selects the Project X file, in it there is only one file in it. she quickly selects the file and sighs happily, "Found you Krokodil PenDragon." She says happily as she opens his file, the files have full body image of him, his facial expression was calm and blank. Next to the image are several description of different parts of his body, his hands, teeth, tail and eyes. Each lists a little information about them as each had a sight motion image with them being featured. Along with the photo was a brief physical chart, featuring height, weight and noticeable physical characteristics. Within that was a video, which Branwen began immediately. A strong female voice came from the recording;

" _I'll admit, when they assigned me to be this oversized lizard's handler I was quite happy, he was quiet and obedient, unlike the rest of those animals. Of course, that drastically changed when I try to communicate with him, he's quiet,_ _not shy or respectful but creepily quiet, he just stares at me with these slit eyes of his, his tail slowly swaying back and forth._

 _He doesn't even do anything to acknowledge that he heard you, he just stares with his tail swaying behind him. All the other subjects are responsive in some way, crying, begging, angry or a sarcastic little shit but him? Nothing!_

 _It's a pain when I need to have him do a physiological test when he doesn't do anything or stares at what's in front of him. At first I believed he was slow or simple in the head, but the scariest part is he's really smart. When he's pitted against the Grimm or other subjects he's a force to be reckoned with; agile, swift, strong, resilient and persistent. I've seen him take down hordes of Grimm or other subjects with only his claws. Of course he listens to the main overseer, particularly when in the fighting pit, "kill this Grimm, attack this subject, break his arm, don't kill her" he listens to the overseer down to the letter._

 _Here's the worst part though, all of the other subjects seem to want nothing to do with him. When we let them out into the room for exercise the all avoid him, almost as if they're scared of him. I still remember an incident a little while ago, apparently several subjects were pissed that he had beaten them quite soundly in the pit so they wanted to get back. Of course he didn't respond to them, whether not caring or just doing his own thing I can't say for sure but that annoyed one of them, and they grabbed him, big mistake, very big mistake.  In the blink of an eye the arm that was grabbing him was separated from the rest of the kid's body. The little lizard sliced through bone, flesh and aura like it was nothing! Then the carnage started; the rest of that little group and several that weren't even involved attacked, they only made it worst. The lizard just took them down one by one, sometimes hacking off limbs, other times lopping them in half like it was nothing. The worst part though, he didn't care, he just kept going like they were Grimm attacking him. Wanna know why that's the scary part? The look on his face, his facial expression was like a stone carving yet I could see it in his eyes he understand fully what was happening, what he was doing and yet, he didn't give a damn, he just continued on till the armed guards arrived. In that time he managed to kill five of them, severed the limbs of eight and knocked one out via head butt. All the others hesitate to injure others, but while he doesn't toy with them, he makes it clear that if they say to kill each other, then one of you will die and it wouldn't be him. I don't know what hole they got this kid from, but I think he's more Grimm than person. Sure seems like it, at least."_

The audio tape ends and returns to the image of Krok. Branwen quietly laughs, "Got that right."

"My, my, this is new information. She fails to mention how or when you were acquired Krokodil." Branwen says, thinking heavily. " I'll need to gather a little more information, but this should help gain his trust." Branwen says going into the combat logs, wondering what Krok and the rest of their test subjects had been forced through.

* * *

 _There is a field of grass and wildflowers, a vibrant blue sky above with clouds dotting the sky, the sun casting down warm and pleasant rays of light below. Within that field are two people, Yang Xiao Long and Krokodil PenDragon. The two lay in the field within each other's arms, sharing a loving embrace, kissing and gently rubbing the other's body. Their lips intertwined, similar to the scents swirling around them. . Krok lay on his back with his fingers gently tangled in her silky soft hair, gently massaging it as Yang kisses his lips repeatedly. While he was in pure bliss, he was ever so careful, not wanting to accidentally bite her lips or her tongue. Yang sensed this so she would from time to time gently love bite his tongue, and suck on it gently, a mischievous smile plastered all over the blonde huntresses face as she enjoys the feeling, unique taste, and the vibrant blush on Krok's face. She would drag his tongue into her mouth and play with it, letting them continue a loving kiss, exploring every available inch, both inside and out._

 _This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Yang would, on several occasions, remove her lips from his and move to Krok's neck. Her lips would hover, her breath washing over Krok's neck and sending chills down his spine. She lingers, an almost predatory look in her eyes as she plants slow and gentle kisses on his neck. Almost immediately she gets the response she wants however his body stiffens up and suppresses the on coming pouts at his stubbornness._

 _"Come on Krocky," the girl coos "Give mama what she wants," she says, dragging her teeth slowly and gently over his neck. Krok's entire body shivers at Yang's actions. "I know you enjoy it, but I wanna hear it ~Krocky~," she continued, kissing his neck, her tongue snaking its way out of her mouth and dragging against his neck. This manages to push him over the edge he begins to purr, loudly. Yang smiles widely as she continues the action, the purring like music to her ears as she nibbles pleasurably at his neck. Krok's tail swished back and forth quickly as he finally submits to Yang's wants. She continues to tease as he purrs like a kitten, the deep gurgling greatly amusing the blonde huntress as the look on his face clearly shows he's trying to hide the great joy he's getting from this._

 _Yang chuckles as she stops, Krok's face flushed as he takes deep breaths to try and gain his composure. Several seconds later she moves back to his lips and passionately kisses him. "I love you so much!" Giving him a series of quick pecks all over his face, making him laugh a little as her lips tickle him. She than looks up at him with a puppy dog look, "You love me to right?" Krok chuckles slightly as he sits up, his tail wrapped around her waist. She looks at him with a questioning look on her face, both her legs wrapped around his waist as she sits in his lap._

 _"How do I say this? Let's see…" Krok scratches his chin. Yang looks at him with a mix of wonder and worry, dreading his answer. "I could say; you are the spark of my fire, my light, my beautiful sun, the best girlfriend on Remnant...I could keep going but," Krok leans in a presses his forehead to hers, "Actions speak far louder than words." Without missing a beat Krok pressed his lips to her, his hands around her back as he hugs her tighter. Yang wraps her arms around his neck and presses their bodies together. A shared embrace ensued, while Yang probed Krok's lips asking for permission to enter. The reptile hesitates as Yang continues the action, before finally opening his mouth and allowing her entrance._

 _Yang understands his worry. His teeth could easily bite her tongue off completely, leaving a rather bloody and dangerous mess. Still, as he opens his mouth her tongue goes to explore unfamiliar territory. Her tongue gently explores one of his teeth, ridges present on the sides creating serration that gently pricks her tongue. Feeling the top, she's actually a little surprised, it isn't sharp. From a distance his teeth look like they could function as knifes additionally but as her tongue rubs against it, it's clearly pointed but not sharp. She even goes so far as to press on it, worrying Krok a little. However she continues bravely. Since nothing happens, she stops exploring his tooth and begins to kiss him over and over again, their tongues performing a forbidden dance._

 _"Krocky?" Yang asks after they pull away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths before finally snapping as the two catch their breaths._

 _"Yeah?" He asks, his face still a red shadefrom blushing and the lack of oxygen._

 _"Please say it,"_

 _"But I already showed you, don't my actions speak louder than my words?" Krok asks gently pressing his hand to her face and rubbing in a circle, Yang's hand caressed his as she smiles._

 _"They do, but I want to hear it anyways." Krok leans closer to her ear and gently sighs, his warm breath sending pleasant chills down her spine. Her breath gets caught in her throat, her lungs sharing his oxygen._

 _"Very well Ms. Xiao Long, I think you are the spark of my life. And nothing will ever change that." Krok leans his head toward her collarbone. "So," He places a kiss on her collarbone "I, love, you, Yang," Every word is followed by a kiss that rises closer and closer to her lips. "Now and forever," Krok then presses his lips to hers and falls onto his back with her in his arms against his chest, they separate and Yang moves her head to the crook of his neck and gently rubs it, a purr resonating from the Faunus' throat. The two look into each other's eyes and smile lovingly at each other._

* * *

"~Krocky, time to get up~" Krok groans annoyed, a mixture of someone bringing him out of his dream that he enjoyed to the fact that he prefers to wake up on his own, even if it would be around four in the afternoon. "~Krocky,come on, I can't get up," Krok's mind pauses for several seconds, one of his eyes slowly open and he looks down, a pair of violet eyes stare back into his golden ones. "Morning!" Yang says with a wide smile, she leans forward and quickly pecks at his lips. Krok stares at her with a look that heralded shock, disbelief, and annoyance.

"Yang, last night when I feel asleep I was alone, explain why between then and now you're not only sleeping in my bed but also in my arms." He says narrowing his eyes a little as she snickers. Yang lays her head down and traces a circle on his chest.

"Well, when we got back we saw you were asleep and you had this look on your face like you were so lonely," Yang says with a slight pout, "So as your girlfriend I decided to comfort you." Yang then looks at him with a puppy dog look. "Is that so wrong?" Krok sighed as he unwraps his tail and gives him and Yang some space, which she immediately closes.

"Yang, if I had that kind of expression, which I seriously doubt, you're supposed to ask if you can share a bed with someone unless they tell you it's okay or they ask you to, neither of which did I do." Krok says he tries to get up but Yang lays directly on top of him, their stomachs pressing together as their eyes lock. "Really?" Krok says, a small blush in his face. Yang just nods her head as she scoots closer to his head, their faces mere inches from each other. "You know, I think I preferred it when you would just latch onto me and steal the occasional kiss." Yang gasps as if hurt by his statement.

"I thought you'd enjoy something like this, don't you find me attractive?"

"I do, but remember when I said I wanted to take this slow?" Krok leans his head back and begins to massage the back of Yang's head, gently rubbing and pulling on the golden strands of silken glory as she relaxes into his chest.

"Yeah I know, but, it's so hard to wait, so I decided to give a little push." She says looking into his eyes lovingly.

"You're little 'push' sent Ruby into overdrive and wondering if she and I are going to become siblings. Not to mention Penny some how seems to know a little too much which may have shattered Ruby's innocent mind." Krok says with a tired sigh, Yang simply giggles,

"She'll be fine."

"Right, now when the rest of the girls wake up, I'll have to explain all of this. So I would prefer to not have to explain why you're in my bed, on top of me." Yang scoots forward and presses her forehead to his.

"Can I get a little affection first?" She says with a pleading tone. She then wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yang, I can do that when we're in more appropriate position."

"I'll get up if I hear and see that you love me." The gold-haired girl says with a mischievous smile on her face as she presses her nose to his, "Please Krocky? We've only kissed like this once," She stares at him with a pleading look.

"...I hate that look you know that?" Krok says in defeat before pressing his lips to hers, Yang purrs happily as she returns the gesture. She gently rubs the side of his neck, earning a deep purr from the Faunus. After a second their lips separate as Yang moves closer to Krok, her head in the side of his neck. "I-I-I love you...Yang." Krok says, his face a deep red shade.

"And I love you too Krocky." She gently kisses his neck, before gently rubbing against it.

"Now could you please get up?" Krok says with a deepening blush in his face.

"What's wrong with this?" Yang asks innocently, continuing the action much to his annoyment and joy.

"Yang...two students of the opposite sex in one bed, one on top of the other with both not wearing much, and with three others in here including your little sister." Krok lists off as he gently pushing Yang off of him, "Frankly I would prefer to not have to explain this already awkward and questionable positions."

"Too bad you're going to need to." Krok pauses, that voice wasn't Yang's. Krok slowly turns to the source of the voice and sees a pair of golden eyes staring back at his, Krok groans as he lets his head fall with a soft thud.

"Good morning, Blake." He says through gritted teeth, hearing Blake stand up and walk over to the pair, Yang not having moved from her position.

"Morning Blake!" Yang says happily, oblivious to the growing blush on Krok's face. "You look like you slept well."

"I could say the same for the two of you." Blake replies with a smirk, earning a groan from Krok and a wide smile from Yang. "So, is this going to happen often?"

"No"

"Maybe"

Yang looks at Krok with a pout on her face, he merely glares at her with an expression that screams "Really?"

"Yang, we are not going to have a repeat of this every morning along with you sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night." Yang whimpers a little as she hugs Krok's arm.

"You looked so happy when I joined you though,"

"I was asleep Yang, how could you know I was happy?" He asks as one of his eyebrows twitches slightly. Yang just grins greedily.

"I just know these things." Krok groans he can already see a smirk on Blake's face as she knows he enjoys Yang's actions yet tried his best to hide it.

"I swear, please get off before this gets any worse." Krok groans as he hears shifting from above him, making his blood run cold, besides Yang here was only one person whose bed was above his. A flash of red appears from the top bunk. Ruby then turns to look around, a tired look plastered all over her face as she yawn loudly. She than looks over at Yang's bunk before a look of confusion appears on her face.

"Huh? Where's Yang?"

"Down here sis!" Yang shouts with a smile on her face, resulting in Krok nearly screaming out. Ruby looks down and her eyes and mouth slowly widen as her eyes quickly dart from Krok to Yang. Yang snickers a little at her little sister's reaction while Krok groans even more.

"Ruby, I swear this isn't what it looks like." Krok says calmly as he sees the red blush growing larger on her face.

"I hope you can explain then." And, much worse. Krok looks below Ruby, meeting the icy blue eyes of the white haired heiresses. Weiss crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow at the two sharing a bed and with one on top of the other. "Frankly this requires a LOT of explaining." Krok sigh and looks at Yang who still hasn't moved from on top of him.

"You happy? No point in trying to come up with an explanation since the cat's out of the bag now." Yang simply smiles and pats his cheek,

"See? This isn't so bad is it?"

"Yes, it's in fact worse in my opinion."

* * *

After several minutes of everyone getting into their school uniforms and getting ready for the day, the members of team RWBY sat down and waited for Krok and Yang's explanation. Ruby has a slight blush on her face, Weiss a look of disapproval and annoyance, Blake a small smile and a raised eyebrow. Krok sat on his bed, an annoyed look and blush plastered all over his face. The reason being Yang was sitting next to him. While for most this wouldn't be bad, Yang had her arms wrapped around one of Krok's, her head on his shoulder and her legs tucked to the side. Yang has a sweet smile on her face as she looks at her teammates.

"Alright," Krok starts with a sigh, "Instead of me simply trying to come up with something that probably won't come remotely close to an explanation, just ask your questions and I'll answer most of them." Krok says, knowing they're going to assault him with questions.

"So...you and sis...you're t-together?" Ruby asks with a growing blush on her face. Krok and Yang nod their heads. "So...are…are…." Ruby pauses and takes a deep breath "AREYOUTWOGOINGTOGETMARRIEDMAKINGUSSIBLINGSITHINKANDWILLYOUHAVEKIDS!?" Krok stares blankly at her for several seconds before sighing,

"I have no idea what you just said Ruby, so I'm simply going to say no. Next question,"

"How long has this been going on?" Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow, "It's clear this wasn't a spur of the moment, particularly with that display of affection when we were looking for Blake." Weiss says staring at Yang, who snickers a little.

"Well...I'd say...about since we came back from Forever Falls. Of course Krocky wanted to keep our relationship a secret till he was ready."

"Meaning our relationship would still be a secret unless someone could restrain themselves from kissing me and sneaking into my bed." Krok says with a slight glare towards Yang, who in response dons a look of innocence.

"I can't help it if I love you so much! Don't you love me?" She asks with a puppy dog look in her eyes. Krok stares in her eyes for a second before looking away.

"...yes…"

"Yes what?" She says with a wide smile on her face.

"I I-I-love you…"

Yang cups her ear with a mischievous smile. "Come on, use your big boy voice."

Krok lightly growls, "I love you." Krok says louder as one of his eyebrows begins to twitch. Yang giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her cheek to his.

"I love you so much Krocky!" She says gently twisting his head and kissing him on the lips. Both Ruby and Krok's face turn bright red as Weiss groans and both Blake and Yang smile.

"Would you two get a room!?" Weiss asks pinching the bridge of nose. Yang snickers and sticks out her tongue playfully.

"We've got a room already, this one!" Yang says while Ruby, Krok and Weiss' face blush a deep red.

"Oh no! I swear if you two do anything inappropriate I will freeze you both!" Weiss says pointing at the two, her eyes wide and her blush growing redder and redder.

"We're not going to do anything!" Krok says groaning as his tail begins to quickly sway back and forth behind him, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Yet," Blake says with a wide smirk on her face "Seeing how they slept together after one night who's to say they'll do."

"You're not helping Blake!" Krok responds, his tail beginning to coil onto itself.

"Nether is Yang with her face in your neck." Blake shoots back, true to her statement Yang was resting her head on top of his shoulder breathing softly with her eyes closed.

"Really Yang? You literally spent the entire night on top of me." Yang grumbles a little before re-adjusting herself. Krok stares at her for a few seconds before sighing. "You know what? Let's just get some food already, I need something inside of me."

"Besides me?" Krok's face immediately becomes bright red as steam rises from his body, Yang falls back onto his bed laughing loudly at his reaction. Ruby and Weiss share Krok's look of embarrassment while Blake simply rolls her eyes. While Yang continues to laugh to the point of crying, Krok immediately stands up and gives Yang an annoyed glare.

"Okay! You just lost any hope of kissing or whatever you're scheming!"He says pointing at her, Yang immediately stops laughing and looks at him shocked.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me! That joke just cost you all hugs, kisses and whatever else you can think of!" Yang eyes begin to water slightly as she rests on her knees.

"You know I was kidding! Don't be like that Krocky!" She says with a pleading in her eyes. Krok simply walks past her, his tail swaying inches from her before quickly pulling away at the last second. "Krocky!"

"Get up Yang, we're going to get food." Krok says simply, Yang pouts for several seconds before she gets up with a groan.

* * *

As everyone sits in the cafeteria, Krok looks around, the many students eating their lunches and chatting with their teammates and friends. Krok bites into a pear, taking about half the fruit with a single bite before he takes the rest in another. Krok sits with Blake and Weiss in between him and Yang, who would occasionally look at Krok with a puppy dog look. Still there was one thing he needed to address first. After looking around he sees who he's looking for, Ruby. His young leader is heading out of the cafeteria. Krok quickly stands up and walks to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Blake asks not looking up from her book.

"I just need to have a quick chat with someone, I'll be back in a few minutes." Krok says simply, Blake nods her head and returns her attention to her book. Weiss keep her focus on her food but nods her head as he walks past.

"Krocky? Are you still mad?" Yang asks with a sad look on her face, Krok merely gives her a wide smile.

"Course not Yang, I could never be mad at you for long." Yang's face immediately becomes a vibrant smile as she reaches her arms out to Krok, however at the last second he pulls away from her attempt to hug him. "However the punishment still stands missy." He says with a smirk as he leaves for the door. Yang pouts before blowing raspberries at him with a pout on her face.

"JERK!" She angrily shouts as Krok simply chuckles as he exits the cafeteria and looks for his redheaded leader. The first place he looks is at their dorm, expecting her to have left to go get something. As he cracked open the dorm room the door swings open as a blur rushes into his chest and collapses onto the ground scattering several binders all over the ground. Ruby looks around confused for a few seconds before realizing what happened.

"Sorry Ruby," Krok says as he picks up several of the binders and puts them together and hands them to her.

"It's alright, why are you here?" She asks as she rises to her feet. "I thought you were still eating." She raises her eyebrow at the Faunus.

"Well I was but I wanted to ask you a few questions." Krok asks as he takes the rest of the binders and holds them as they slowly walk back, she gives him a curious look as she looks up at him. "It's about me and Yang being together." Ruby pauses a little and tenses slightly.

"Oh! That!" She says looking around nervously. "Is there something wrong!?" She says as her face turns a slight hint of red.

"I wanted to ask if you were okay with it." Ruby stops, looking up at Krok with a confused look on her face at his question.

"What do you mean 'if I'm okay with it', what would me being okay with it have to do anything with you two dating?" She asks full of confusion.

"Here's the thing Ruby," Krok starts and he grabs the binders he has with his tail. "Your Yang's younger sister, and I just want to know if you're okay with the idea of me and your sister going out, and her being about 1,000 times more clingy than usual." Krok says with a hint of both happiness and annoyment, making Ruby giggle a little. "I don't know how people react to someone dating their sibling but I just don't want to give off the impression that I'm trying to steal her away or something, you know?" Krok asks raising an eyebrow at the young huntresses. Ruby remains quiet for several long seconds, only further increasing Krok's worry. "I mean, if you need time than I'll-"

"I'm okay with it." It was now Krok's turn to pause and stare at Ruby in confusion.

"You're okay with me dating Yang? Your sister?"

"Yep!" She says with a large smile, "Truth be told, Yang has always been flirty with people, men and woman. Though she never leads anyone on, she just jokes and gets touchy with them." Both sigh as they recall the blonde huntresses' constant habit of latching onto people and her perverted mind.

"You, well you reacted better and quicker than I expected you to Ruby. Has Yang ever dated someone before?" Ruby shakes her head, much to the surprise of Krok. Judging by how she acts, and the fact that she's a hell of a kisser, Krok assumed Yang had some experience with dating before.

"You're the first person she's even been with. In the past she's had guys, and some girls, try to date her though she would turn them down."

"Huh, what was her reasoning?"

"She would say she's looking for the right person so she didn't want to rush it.

Course it was mainly because most of them just stared at her body like a piece of meat."

"Of course they were, freakin mutts. Why does someone looks matter?" Krok says annoyed, Ruby merely sighs, agreeing with Krok's point of view.

"Some people just see her as a prize 'Look at me! I'm dating Yang Xiao Long! Hottest chick in school man!' those are the guys me and Yang hate the most. I remember this one guy who kept trying and even got grabby with her."

"Oh God please tell me she didn't do what I think she did." Krok says, recalling the day the two went out and she nearly shattered a man's jewels. Ruby smirks at the look of pain on his face. She than sticks one of her hands out with her palm facing up. With her finger in a cage like position she quickly clenches her hand close, chuckling as Krok winces. "I need to have a serious conversation about her and doing that." Krok says with a groan, making Ruby chuckle.

"Krok? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"I'll admit, I thought Yang just enjoyed being all clingy with you because of how you reacted. But I know she's genuinely loves you. She's never kissed someone like that or hugged them like she did for you. So I say as long as you promise to love her and treat her right, you have my support." Ruby says with a smile as she turns to the Faunus.

"Thanks Ruby, so you're okay with the thought that we may get married, making us siblings?" Ruby gives a slight nod,

"If you decided to marry my sister I would and have no problems with us becoming siblings. Besides," Ruby then steps in front of Krok with a mischievous smile on her face. "Didn't you already say you see me as a little sister?" Krok chuckles before gently ruffling her hair.

"What can I say? You have a charm about you that makes you feel like a younger sibling." Krok says as he gently pats her head making the young redhead giggle a little. "Come on, let's get back to the rest of the team."

The two continued on to the lunch room, only having been gone a few minutes, everyone was still enjoying their food. At their table Yang was looking down at Blake's book before moving away, across from them was team JNPR, Nora throwing small berries and fruit at Yang who manages to catch them in her mouth.

"Okay, Krok could you sit down? I need a minute to prepare myself." Ruby says taking several deep breaths.

"Sure Ruby, you want the rest of these?" Krok says bringing his tail and the binders in front of Ruby. She nods her head and accepts the multiple binders. "Good luck, with whatever you're planning." Krok says walking away and sitting back at his seat next to Blake. Her eyes look away from her book for a second to acknowledge his presence before looking back at her book. Yang slowly creeps closer to Krok with a puppy look in her face. "The rule applies till later today Yang." Krok says not fully turning to his girlfriend. Yang pouts a little and looks away.

"You're mean, you know that?" Yang asks with crossed arms. Krok chuckles before turning towards Yang and kissing her cheek quickly.

"You love me still." Krok teases before chuckling as a blush appears on her face. She pouts even more and crosses her arms.

"Whatever," At that moment Ruby places the large stack of binders onto the table. She coughs and gets her teammate's attention.

"Sister! Future Brother!"

"Guess she's fine with us than?" Yang asks leaning next to Krok.

"Yeah, that's why I left, to ask her if she's okay with the two of us being together." Ruby coughs loudly and glares at the two before continuing.

"Friends! Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss says with annoyance and hurt at Ruby's comment.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." The young leader says striking a small pose.

"This ought to be good." Yang says leaning closer to Krok before catching another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever! "Ruby continues on with a proud look on her face.

"Wait a minute, did you steal my binders?!"Weiss says accusingly. Ruby simply makes a peace sign with both of her hands.

"I am not a crook." Blake simply sighs as she looks at her leader.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby says pointing her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang says snickering at her pun. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Everyone groans at the blonde's pun, especially Krok.

"Boooooooooooooooo!"Nora shouts from her table as she aims an apple at Yang's face. Though her apple is intercepted by Krok who easily catches the fruit and glares at the orange haired huntresses.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby goes on "But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby finishes as her eyes meet everyone of her teammate's.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss says with a slight sigh.

"I say it's somewhere in between Weiss." Krok says agreeing with the heiresses. Yang, still glaring, takes the apple before Krok could bite into the free meal and tosses it at Nora. However, her skills are with her fists, as the apple misses Nora and hits someone else. A cry of pain leaves their mouth as Nora giggles and Krok groans at his girlfriend's attempt at revenge.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake says as she looks down at her food.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss says happily, however neither Krok nor Yang were paying attention to her, Nora wanting to continue their struggle grabs another dish and aims it. "I for one think that-" Weiss is interrupted by Nora's attempt at revenge, via a pie to the face. Everyone else turns to look at Nora who simply points her finger at Ren who is covering his face. Slowly the pie slides off Weiss' face, revealing the look of pure rage plastered all over her face.

"Well, this is going to get intense," Krok says under his breath as he sees Weiss slowly shaking in rage.

"NORA!" The heiress shouts as she grabs a pear and chucks it at her.

"MISSED!" Nora shuts happily as the fruit strikes another student. Nora sticks her tongue out and laughs as a glob of soup rushes past her and hits Krok, right in his face. The soup slowly trickles down revealing a rather annoyed and pissed blank look on his face. Laughing from across the room is team CRDL, on Cardin's shirt was the splattered remains of Weiss' pear on his clothes and in his hand an empty bowl with the same coloured liquid that was plastered all over Krok's face.

"What's the matter ya oversized lizard!? To hot!?" Cardin says laughing loudly, Krok simply sighs and places his hand to the side.

"Yang, Cantaloupe." Krok says simply as his girlfriend offered him the large fruit which he holds in the palm of his hand. He tosses the fruit up and down and catches it with the hand he grabbed the fruit with. With only a second pause Krok hurls the fruit with blinding speed and force. The fruit almost seems to create a slight boom around it as it speeds toward Cardin. The Huntsman in training barely had time to react as he fruit hits him with the speed of a force and speed causes Cardin to do a somersault before landing on the table out cold. With that several of the students grab chunks of their and others food and begin to throw it at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouts as everyone gets into action.

* * *

After only a few minutes, which included many different types of food and even Jaune who landed painfully against a window, most of the students had fled. Only two teams remained, JNPR and RWBY. In the far end of the lunchroom was a massive pile of tables standing in them was team JNPR with Nora at the very top laughing maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Ruby slams her foot on top of a table at the far end of the cafeteria, scattering several plates, trays and glasses.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL!" Ruby then crushes the milk cartridge in her hand, sending the milk gushing out between her fingers. "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" She shouts happily as the rest of her teammates let out a cry agreement as the two teams prepare to fight.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouts as she and the rest of her of her teammates jump down and begin to hurl large watermelons at team RWBY. Ren kicking several, Jaune and Pyrrha both throwing them and Nora flipping an entire table's worth.

"Yang! Turkeys!" Ruby shouts as her sister runs forward. Yang sticks her hands into two turkeys and punches her fists together with a smirk.

"Oh god, she's fisting the turkeys." Krok says with a mix of shock and slight disgust as his girlfriend shoves her hands up the rear ends of the cooked birds. Krok sighs before he runs forward as well. Yang, using her turkey gauntlets, punches the melons to pieces. Several more come flying however Krok quickly punches, kicks and tail smacks them to pieces. Another one comes a Krok catches it on his claws. "Special delivery!" Krok shouts as he begins to heat the watermelon from the inside, making the insides bubble before launching the fruit, causing it to explode when it collides with the ground splashing in Pyrrha's face and mouth, forcing her to stop her fruit assault to clear the melon juice. Yang and Krok smile at each other before running forward, weaving in and out of each other as they take down melon after melon.

Blake jumps ahead of them and with two baguettes in her hands and begins to slice through the melons. Yang then rushes forward and launches her turkeys at Pyrrha. The red-haired huntress rolls out of the way, leaving Jaune exposed to the cooked birds. The first one disorienting him and the second one sending him to the ground. Pyrrha and Blake rush forward and lock baguettes with each other.

"What the hell is that bread made of?" Krok asks out loud as he watches the two clash. Pyrrha manages to hold her own against Blake as she used her shadows to keep Pyrrha guessing and constantly moving. She kept behind Pyrrha forcing her to go on the defensive. Blake jumps up and throws on of her baguettes and it breaks in half missing Pyrrha. Pyrrha charges forward and stabs Blake's center with it sending her back. Pyrrha then grabs it and hurls it like a spear toward Yang. The first two Yang manages to block and break but the third on sends her flying back. Krok moves behind her and helps to cushion the impact as they are pushed back a little.

"You're just trying to win my favor aren't you?" Yang says with a smile on her face. "Mind if I steal a kiss?"

"Later Yang, we're in the middle of a food fight!" Krok says as Ruby rushes past surfing on a food tray as she speeds towards Pyrrha. The older redhead launches another baguette at Ruby who easily deflects it and sends it back at Pyrrha. Ruby then continues onward before colliding with Pyrrha and launching her back. While Pyrrha is down Ren and Nora run forward at Ruby. The red-haired leader jumps back as Weiss comes forward. In her hand a bottle of ketchup, she sprays the ground and coats it in the red substance. Ren, running onward slips on the ketchup and crashes into a stack of tables, sending many of them flying like a bowling pins.

Nora continues onward however, running up on the tables and continuing onward. She than jumps up and grabs a flagpole and breaks it off, jumping downward and impaling a watermelon and making a makeshift hammer.

"Oh come on, that's completely unfair." Krok says as Ruby quickly jumps in front of Weiss and takes the brunt of the strike from Nora's melon hammer. "Why don't you try me?!" Krok shouts with a smile on his face as he prepares to fight Nora, with a baguette. For Krok however, the single piece of bread didn't feel right in his hands, in more ways than one. "I need something bigger than a piece of freakin bread!" Krok complains as he strikes the flat side of Nora's mallet with his bread. Thanks to the amount of force he uses however, he manages to break the bread in half. "Seriously!? Blake and Pyrrha go at it like they're swords but mine breaks like a twig!?"

"Your measly bread can't handle the strength my melons!" Nora shouts with a wide smile on her face. Krok grumbles before moving in from hand to hand combat. With her melon hammer she manages to somewhat block and redirect his strikes. Krok spins and slams his tail and his left leg into Nora. With the pole part Nora easily blocks his attack as her legs buckle from the impact. "Nora smash!" The hyperactive ginger girl cries out. She than pushes against Krok's leg making him stumble back slightly. Before the Faunus can lower his leg the smaller girl swings her hammer back and strikes Krok, right between his legs. A high pitch shriek leaves his mouth as he goes flying, right into the kitchen. Nora laughs loudly as both Jaune and Ren cringe, both their manhood's hurting from just watching that.

"Nora!" Jaune shouts his face pale and showing pain.

"What? It's a food fight!" Nora says innocently.

"Nora, you didn't need to hit him there." Ren says shaking his head slightly.

"He's fine!" Nora says dismissively.

* * *

Laying against the side of a counter Krok silently whimpers in pain as pluses of pain ripple through his body from Nora's strike. With every beat of his heart the pain pulsed through him.

"You know what?" Krok says weakly as he tries to move, extremely slowly and with great effort. "This was suppose to be fun, but you!" He shouts weakly as he stares at Nora, now fighting Weiss who wields a sword fish, a rather fresh and raw looking swordfish. "You just had to hit me in the one spot! The one that no one should EVER hit!" Krok gets up, his entire body radiating an aura of pure anger and hatred. "Nora Valkyrie, for the injustices and pain you have inflicted on me, you shall experience the fury of Krokodil PenDragon!" He says, his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth in a sinister smile with his serrated teeth barred. Krok looks around the kitchen for a suitable weapon. Hanging around him was even more food, more bread sticks, leeks, and melons. Nothing that would be of great use to the Faunus.

From outside, Krok can hear the crash of a body and a pillar coming down.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby shouts desperately "NOOOOOO!" She cries out, Krok looks around, he needs to hurry and find something if he wants to help lead his team to victory.

"Dammit, what the hell can I even…" Krok looks, slowly his face changes into a smile, there hanging by several hooks is the weapon he's looking for. "That'll work,"

* * *

In the Cafeteria Ruby continues to hold onto Weiss, Nora laughs,

"Two down!" Yang quickly walks up, her eyes slowly glowing red as her fists clench.

"Nora...that was my boyfriend you just struck in the crotch!" She says slowly walking on. Despite the look of anger in her face team JNPR were more shocked by the fact that they were dating each other.

"Wait, you're dating Krok?" Jaune says looking up,

"I can see that happening." Ren says giving a slight nod of his head.

"That is wonderful news Yang!" Pyrrha says happily, however Nora simply smirks and twirls her melon hammer.

"So Yang, shall you avenge your boyfriend's defeat?" Yang smirks and begins to run forward,

"You bet I will!" As she ran forward she grabbed two more turkeys and placed her hands in them. Running up to meet Yang was Ren, two leeks in his hands. The two quickly race toward each other and lock up, Yang having aimed a high kick while Ren using the leeks to block her strike. The two hold it for a split second before the fight starts, Yang using a mix of kicks and Turkey gauntlet punches to keep Ren on his toes while he uses his speed and leeks to try and beat Yang however her offensive and defensive skills are too great. With one great punch she knocks him up and into the air. Still Ren is not out of the fight yet, he throws his leeks at Yang. Yang quickly jumps above them, dodging the vegetables as they impale the ground and delivers a devastating punch to Ren that sends him plummeting to the ground and knocking him out of the fight.

Nora seeing this, tries to take Yang by surprise. However Yang quickly jumps back and dodges the assaults coming from the hammer user. Yang taking a chance rushes forward and tries to punch Nora. Nora aims her hammer at Yang for an uppercut. The two near each other before Nora hits Yang. The strike shatters the melon she was using but sends Yang flying through the ceiling like a rocket. Nora laughs loudly as she twirls her mallet around.

"No one can beat the queen of the castle!"

"Terribly sorry your majesty but this is a Revolution! "Everyone still fighting turned to look, standing with a foot on top of a table was Krok his eyes narrow slits and a wide evil smile on his face. "It's gonna take a lot more to keep me down Ms. Valkyrie! Especially now that I have this!" In Krok's hand was the weapon he needed, one that suited him to the tee.

"Is that a..." Blake starts staring at Krok's chosen weapon.

"Pig roast?!" Most of them exclaim full of shock. Krok merely smiles at them, indeed, he had a pig roast, along with the spit itself and a large red apple in the pig's mouth. The pig was already a crispy brown color and easily the same size of Krok if not slightly larger, yet the Faunus held the hog and spit up with one arm with ease.

"Now Nora Valkyrie!" Krok shouts while pointing the pig roast at her, "For you hitting me in the ONE spot that NO ONE is supposed to hit! I plan to return the pain you've inflicted on me tenfold! And trust me," Krok grabs the large apple from the pig's mouth and grips it in his free hand. "The Fury of PenDragon is only matched by the heat of my fire. So than 'Queen of the Castle'" Krok than effortlessly crushes the apple in his hand, parts and juices of the apple explode from between his fingers as the rest slowly trickles down. "Come and face the Dragon!" Krok twirls the pig roast around and holds it at the ready like his sword.

"Really Krok?" Blake says with a blank look on her face. "That was way too cheesy."

"Shut up! It's all I could come up with!" Krok says glaring at her. Nora impales another Watermelon and holds it to the side as well.

"Bring it!" Was all she shouts with a wide mischievous smirk on her face as the two run toward each sound of metal against metal resonates as the two lock up for a second. With a wide smile on his face Krok begins to push Nora back. Seeing this Nora breaks the lock at begins to strike at Krok. The metal poles sing a song of clash and clangs as the two block and counter each other. Despite each blow being blocked Krok was slowly gaining the advantage. With his weapon and own body weighing much more than Nora or her weapon, Krok's strikes steadily push Nora back further and further.

"Come now your majesty!" Krok says with a wicked smile on his face as the lock up. Only this time Krok continues to push forward, pushing Nora back even more as she struggles to keep her ground. "Your dragon has bared it's fang! Shall you fall to the monster preparing to destroy your dynasty?"

"It's a good thing she has a knight!" Krok looks up, seeing Pyrrha over head with a baguette in her hands. Krok quickly pushes back on Nora and jumps backward to avoid the strike as Pyrrha lands in front of Nora. "It seems there is a dragon that needs to be slain!" Pyrrha says with a confident smile on her face.

"Than come knight, give it your all!" Krok cries out as he rushes towards her. Krok swings from the side, Pyrrha jumps over it as Krok follows up with a back kick that is blocked. Pyrrha advances and slashes at Krok quickly, forcing him to dodge and to block her strikes from the bread. Krok quickly spins and kicks Pyrrha, using the bread she blocks his attack. "What the hell is with the bread!?" Krok shouts as it felt as if he kicked an actual sword instead of bread.

"I'm using my Aura to make it stronger Krok, something you need to work on." Pyrrha scolds slightly, bring herself out of the fight.

"There's something you need to work on Pyrrha." Krok says with a slight smile. Pyrrha merely raises an eyebrow at him.

"And what's that?" Pyrrha eyes widen as she feels something coil around her leg, she looks down to see a scaly green and black tail coiled around her leg.

"You need to work on not falling for this!" Krok says with a smile as he spins around and pulls Pyrrha with him. Krok spins for several seconds, Pyrrha growing dizzier with each passing second. Finally Krok lets go of Pyrrha, sending her flying back to the tower that was their fort. Pyrrha somewhat shakily lands on her feet. While she doesn't completely fall over it was clearly difficult for her to not fall over and wait till the nausea from spinning leaves her. Krok smiles slightly till he hears a cry from someone he nearly forgot about. Krok instinctively raises the spit and blocks the strike, the force behind it causing Krok's legs to buckle a little as a shock wave rings out from the impact.

"Krok down NOW!" Blake shouts from behind, without turning to look Krok rolls onto his back, causing Nora to stumble forward as a whip sends her flying into a soda can machine. Turning around Krok sees the wielder of the whip, Blake. The whip in fact being just a long link of sausages.

"Nice one Blake," Krok says giving her a thumbs up, Blake simply nods her head and gives a small smile to her teammate. However her eyes quickly widen before she backflips away as a soda can explodes in the spot where she once stood, covering the area in a purple cloud of grab soda. Turning to look Krok sees Nora with soda cans in her hands, throwing them like grenades. Krok quickly moves out of the way of most of them and uses the pig roast to block and deflect some of the soda cans, the flash of the hog still soft enough to deflect several of the soda cans.

Meanwhile Pyrrha finally recovery and looks to see the battle around her. She quickly looks around for a weapon, seeing all of the soda cans that surround her. Pyrrha smiles before touching the grounds causing all of the soda cans to levitate off the ground and aims her hands at Krok and Blake, sending waves of soda cans at them.

"Incoming!" Krok shouts as he quickly slides behind a table that had been flipped on its side as the soda can come flying in like bullets. "Now that I think about it; this explains a lot of things Pyrrha!" Krok shouts at the red-haired huntress, recalling their fight where it seemed his sword kept missing her when in fact she had simply used her semblance to alter its course. "To think this is why I couldn't hit you easily." Krok says giving Pyrrha an annoyed glare before quickly ducking his head behind the table as soda cans slam into the table and fly inches above it. Unfortunately Blake doesn't react quickly enough as she is pelted with soda can after soda can. Pyrrha than changes the waves of soda cans into two streams of soda can. With great speed and force she aims the two streams at Blake and Krok. The stream aimed toward Blake hits her and sends her into a wall. Soda can after soda can hits her with explosions of green, purple, blue and red. The assault becomes too much for Blake and knocks her out of the fight. Pyrrha then turns the stream towards Krok. Making the faunus swear under his breath as the table shakes with the cans explosions.

Pyrrha causes the two streams to hit from both sides of the table, forcing Krok to roll out of the way to avoid the sticky and explosive assault. However Seeing Krok on the move Pyrrha quickly redirects the soda can so the follow Krok. Seeing this Krok quickly jumps up and slams the pig roast into the ground, creating a shock wave that scatters the cans closest to him. Pyrrha quickly makes the cans float again and begin to circle Krok like a swarm of fish. With the few precious seconds he has Krok begins to generate as much fire and heat as possible and condenses it. Pyrrha than angles all the surrounding cans straight towards Krok in an attempt to hit him from every side. However she missed her chance, Krok releases all the energy inside of him in a fiery explosion. The cans explode creating a multi colored cloud that surrounds Krok as he lay at the center of the cloud.

"Not bad Pyrrha, but mere cans can't stop me!" Krok says as he props the spit onto his shoulder. However his eyes widen, the spit feels much lighter than before. Krok looks at his weapon as he sighs annoyed. "Ah fuck," Because of his fire attack the hog had become charred black, with most of it falling off like ashes. Krok gently pokes the hog, only for the rest of it to fall off and for most of it to crumble into ashes.

"It would seem Krok that you managed to destroy part of your own weapon with that attack." Pyrrha says with a smile as she looks at the pile of hog ashes left by his side. "We still have plenty of cans left." She says as she causes even more to levitate.

"Well, handle this!" The three turn to the voice to see Ruby crouching in a running position. She than takes off into a sprint. As she runs past Krok she looks at him, "Get behind something!" She says quickly. Immediately Krok grabs a nearby table and flips it on its side and gets behind it in the nick of time. A second later he feels the powerful gust of wind from Ruby's running that manages to pick up all the food and even several tables. Krok extends his claws and sticks one hand through the table and one into the floor behind him to anchor himself down, along with using his tail to hold the spit so it isn't picked up along with the wind.

"Alright Ruby!" Krok says excitedly as he turns around. With her speed Ruby managed to pick up all the members of team JNPR as she runs even faster. As she nears the far end wall she stops suddenly, the wall behind her cracking from the force she generated. Ruby than jumps upward as the members of JNPR all slam into the wall, their eyes open for a second to see the incoming food tornado. With unrelenting force and speed all the food in the Cafeteria from soda can to melons and baguettes slam into them. Several seconds went by before the food storm ended and Ruby lands back on the ground. Behind her the splatter effect of her wind tornado, the image an artwork in its own right. Seconds later the members of JNPR slowly slide off the wall and land on the ground with a thud.

From his spot Krok finally stands up and laughs loudly,

"Ruby! That was freakin amazing!" He says walking over to her as he looks at her work.

"You think so?" She says with a curious smile on her face, Krok simply smiles and places a hand on her shoulder,

"I'd say this is a great start to a new semester, even if it wasn't planned." Krok says laughing, at least until he hears the far doors slam open. Krok quickly turns around and his face becomes pale nearly as fast as Ruby ran. "Ah...crap." Walking in with a look of anger and annoyance was Goodwitch. Her heels making an angry click with every step she took as she walks closer to the carnage. She quickly waves her riding corp, the tables quickly flying through the air and re arranging themselves in an actual and proper order. In a matter of seconds Goodwitch had managed to return the room to its former look, minus the students covered in bits of food, the giant splatter mark and the spit still imbedded in the ground.

"Children please," she says through clenched teeth as she looks at each of the students fiercely. "Do not play with your food!" She says before angrily adjusting her glasses before she looks around the room, her eyes lingering on the spit still embedded in the ground. She waves her riding crop and has the spit fly over to her. She looks at it before eying the two teams now sitting down at the table. "Would anyone care to explain why the pig this spit was in has mysteriously disappeared?" All the eyes of the two team slowly turn toward Krok whose face has become pale. Glynda crosses her arms and begins to quickly tap her foot.

"Well, I May have turn old porky into... a pile of ashes." Krok says as his tail quickly says behind him as he diverts his eyes from the angry glare of the experienced huntress, a glare that only becomes angrier. Suddenly Nora belches loudly and immediately breaks the tension in the room as everyone breaks into laughter at her action.

"Hey wait a second," Krok says looking around at all the people sitting at table with him, "Where's Yang?" He asks as he and everyone else looks around. Suddenly a loud crash is heard coming from above them. Everyone's eyes look up to see a mass of yellow falling rapidly. Before anyone can react it lands, a cry of pain and surprise is heard as Yang sits up and looks around at her amazed teammate's and friends. She than looks down, underneath her is Krok with a blank pained expression as he silently whimpers as his girlfriend sits on top of him.

"Aww! My hero!" She says with a wide and sweet smile on her face.

"My back…" Krok says weakly as his tail twitches slightly. The rest of them laugh and giggle at the scene as Yang gets off of Krok's back and sits next to him and hugs him tightly, causing him to quietly cry out in even more pain. Glynda's glare becomes angrier again as she watches the two teams.

"Let it go." A voice from behind says as she feels a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning to look she sees her boss and good friend Ozpin. Her gaze softens and she lets out a sigh.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She says, this time with more worry in her voice. Ozpin simply smiles as he looks at the two teams, all of them still laughing as Yang pecks Krok's cheek earning a tired sigh from the faunus.

"And they will be, but right now they're still why not let them play the part?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Glynda simply sighs and nod her head. "After all," Ozpin continues, "It isn't a role they'll get to have forever." He ends as he turns to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

Far from the school there was a facility, hidden from most people it was filled to the brim with Dust of all kind and members of the White Fang. Most of them were hauling the crates around and working on the many gunships that they had managed to steal. Among the sound of blow torches and crates of Dust being hauled around was the growl and snarls of grimm. Beowolves, Ursa, and Saber were locked in cages snarling and hissing at the White Fang that got to near to their cages.

Walking into the warehouse was Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, as they walk in most of the White Fang ignored them as they walk on. The Grimm snarl at them but they ignore the creatures of darkness. They continue inward till they approach a man hunched over a table looking at plans and at a map. The man turns around and looks at the two.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again!" Roman says with a wide smile on his face as he walks towards the two and wraps his arms around their necks. "This is turning out just like the divorce!" He says feigning joy. However Emerald shivers in disgust and she and Mercury move away from Roman.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Roman loses the smile he has on his face and walks in front of them.

"That was a joke. And this," he holds out a sheet of paper and allows the two see it. "This just might tell me where you two have been all day." Emerald's eyes widen in shock as she looks at the paper in between his fingers.

"What!?"

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman says pridefully and a smile on his face. "Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman then looks at the paper for several seconds. The minute he reads it and his brain connects all the dots Roman losses his smile and glares at the two of them. "Why do you have this address?" Emerald simply smirks,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would." Roman says as he walks closer to the duo, narrowing his eyes at the pair. "Now where have you been all day?" Mercury walks towards him and simply shrugs.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." He says a cocky smile on his face as Roman's becomes more hostile and annoyed with them.

"I had that under control." Roman reply through clenched teeth.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury says casually, managing to anger the seasoned criminal.

"Listen, you little punk." Roman says, his grip on his cane tightening. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-"

"Do what, Roman?" A voice call out through the warehouse. Roman immediately stops as he along with Mercury and Emerald's eyes looks upward. Standing ontop of an automatic lift that begins to descend to their level is their feared boss. As Cinder approaches her glass heels create a loud click that resonates in the now silent area they talk in. Roman nervously laughs as his eyes begin to dart around the room rather than face her amber ones.

"I'd, uh... not kill them?" Roman says, trying to think of what his boss would approve of at the moment. However the minute Cinder approached them Emerald's face lit up with joy.

"Cinder!" Despite the joy at seeing her boss Cinder ignores her and instead focus her attention on Roman.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." She says simply, a mixture of annoyance and a hint of curiosity in her words, wondering why the deed hadn't been done.

"I was going to-"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo!" Emerald cuts in, "Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury says with a pondering look on his face. Emerald laughs at his statement.

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet." Cinder says glaring at the two of them. Both of them immediately stop talking, Emerald shrinking under the fiery glare of Cinder "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" She asks sharply eying the two. Behind her taking advantage of the redirected anger, Roman nods his head and silently laughs at the two.

"I just thought-"

"Don't think, Obey." cinder says sharply, behind her, Roman slides his finger across his neck and silently pretends to be in pain before dying. Emerald, ignoring the man simply lowers her head submissively toward Cinder.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

"And you." Cinder says quickly, making Roman straighten himself up as the black haired woman returns her annoyed and angry glare towards him. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Roman pauses for a second before pointing to all the crates around them, letting out a 'EH!' for each point that steadily gets louder and more clear that he's annoyed with Cinder's question,

"Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury says dryly making Emerald laugh at the remark. Roman narrows his eyes at Mercury and glares at him.

"Look around, kid." Roman says turning his back to the three. "I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with!" Roman says with pride in his voice, "Speaking of which," He continues on, slowly turning to the three and narrowing his eye. "If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" Roman says angrily as his fist clenches against his cane. Cinder simply smiles as she approaches him,

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder than places her hand on his face. Their eyes locked as if they're peering into the other. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman continues to stare into her eyes, almost entranced by her amber eyes. He then looks away with an annoyed grunt, realizing that Cinder continues to leave him in the dark. "Besides, we're done with Dust." Cinder removes her hand begins to walk away from Roman.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman says with confusion towards whatever she's scheming.

"We're moving." She says walking back to the lift, the warehouse filled with the sound of her heels clicking. "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asks with confusion clear in his voice. Cinder turns to look back at Roman, her eyes glowing with a hint of power and malice.

"We're proceeding to phase two." She says as the lift takes her up.

"Where are you going Cinder?" Emerald ask as Cinder reaches the upper level again and begins to walk away.

"I need to greet a special guest tonight." Cinder says walking toward a bullhead landing pad. She hits a switch on it and steps on the large pad. The pad slowly begins to rise upward with Cinder in the middle of it. "Good to see you haven't died yet." Cinder says without looking behind her, hidden from most of the prying eyes is Meuzerug. The grimm slowly moves closer to Cinder but still keeping its distance from her.

" _This One_ is far stronger that you give credit to, _Lady Cinder._ " It says as its jaws click slightly. The grimm had recovered a little; the burnt arm had now regained most of its lost mobility and the former wound from the loss of its other arm had healed over completely, leaving the arm area free of hanging flesh or blood, however showing how much of the arm was removed for the grimm to survive. Cinder gives a slight dry laugh as she places her arms behind her back.

"I believe it's time that the two of us met your Master." Cinder says, imitating Meuzerug's way of speaking. However at the thought the grimm tenses and shakes a little.

" _This One_ would _Greatl_ y prefer not to meet its, _Master._ Especially with _Meuzerug_ in such a state." Cinder looks at the grimm, a look of almost fear is plastered on his face. The look causes Cinder to raise her eyebrow at the grimm.

"Are you afraid of it?" Cinder asks curiously. The grimm quickly and frantically nods its head. The sound of the hatch can be heard over them as they are brought to the top of the warehouse. The night air gives a strong gust that causes Cinder's hair to fly about.

" _This One's_ Master is of the Greatest of our kind. A-"

"Lord of Grimm." A voice calls out, immediately the two begin to look around for the source of the voice. "I am part of an order of grimm, existing since you Aura users first crawled out of the mud and stood against us." Above the sound of wing flapping can be heard, however neither Cinder nor Meuzerug could pinpoint it or see what was causing the disturbance. "Our knowledge and strength far surpasses the greatest of your kind. However, some of you are far smarter than the rest. After all," Suddenly a shadowy object lands in front of Cinder and Meuzerug, startling the two of them. "You follow our plans to bring this kingdom to its knees." The being stands up, on its back are a pair of massive black wings, like those of a Nevermore. The creature has piercing red eyes, with only the faintest outline of pupils that are also red. Its face has a normal almost human like outline yet the skin is black like the feathers, along with the red line markings that meet at the nose before becoming one line between the eyes and across the forehead. The creature doesn't wear any clothes, instead its body is covered in black feathers, these being far smaller than the ones covering its wings. It has small talons on the ends of its arms and feet, its legs have a backwards knee joint that give the creature a bird like look. Across the feathers of the wings are white markings, The grimm extends its wings fully and flashes a smug smiles at Cinder. "Before you, Aura user, is Scaldris, conqueror of cities, master of fire, I am a Lord of Grimm!" The grimm says cackling loudly as he spreads his arms and wings out. After a second he stops laughing and looks at Cinder, almost immediately Cinder gives the Lord a low bow. "You must be this Cinder Fall I've heard so much about. Is that correct?"

"Yes my Lord." Cinder says with a slight smile as she continues to look down. "It would seem your master has sent you ahead of schedule." Scaldris simply snorts.

"I fly faster than any airship you Aura users have ever created. Besides," Cinder feels the rough grip of the grimm grab her face and lift her face up, making her look into his red piercing eyes. The touch from the grimm makes Cinder's very skin crawl. The feeling of dread flows out of him into her. Cinder keeps her body from showing any form of disgust toward the powerful Grimm's touch and any weakness shown on her part could very easily ruin the fear and respect the grimm, lower and higher up have begrudgingly given her. "I want to know where we stand on the conquest of this pathetic kingdom." The grimm lets go of Cinder's face and turns around, his wings folding down against his back as he looks at the shattered moon. After a few seconds of allowing the feel of dread and slight disgust pass over her Cinder stands up and looks at the back of Scaldris' head.

"While things haven't gone as smoothly as we would have liked, we are now moving onto phase two of our operations." Cinder starts, "We are going to leave this warehouse and I along with two of my associates plan to go undercover for the-"

"That doesn't interest me in the slightest." The grimm says sharply silencing Cinder. "The biggest reason I came here is because of him." The Lord of Grimm replies pointing one of his wings at Meuzerug, making the Wendigo grimm shudder.

"My, _Master,_ my mission hasn't been as successful as, _Lady Cinder's._ " It says, its voice filled with clear terror at the knowledge that the Grimm would not be happy with the answer. " _This One_ has discovered the _Slayer of the Lernaean_. However, _This One_ could not best the _Pup_ , and has suffered at its hands." It say, indicating to the many burns and the missing arm. The Lord slowly turns around, both Cinder and Meuzerug tense at the look of pure anger on its face.

"So a mere aura user, and from what Fall has said, a mere child no less, was the one who inflicted all of that on you?" Scaldris asks quietly as a dark aura begins to resonate from his body.

"Well, yes but-" In the blink of an eye the Lord of Grimm was in front of Meuzerug, faster than the eyes of Cinder or the grimm that faced the wrath of its master. Using one of its wings Scaldris strikes Meuzerug across the face sending the large grimm to the ground with black blood dripping out of its mouth.

"You are among the ancient grimm, your name is revered with respect even among the Lords, you have lived for far longer than most of our kind, and yet you were nearly killed by a child like some new blood whelp!?" He roars in anger as his foot slams down against Meuzerug's throat. Its smaller arms grip at its foot in a vain attempt to loosen the pressure on its throat. "You are a disgrace to our kind and to your title. Give me a good reason why should I let a failure like you live. Particularly if I can summon another to complete this task." Scaldris says narrowing its eyes at Meuzerug. Cinder slowly walks to the side of the Lord, keeping out of distance should it decide to turn on her.

"My Lord, while Meuzerug has fail to apprehend the child that has been a thorn in our side, he was able to discover not only who it is but also knows how they fight the best." Cinder explains to the Lord.

"So you believe this failure has some worth to it?" Scaldris says not taking his eyes off of Meuzerug.

"Of course my Lord, after all everyone has a part to play in this plan of ours. Should he fully recover than he would definitely prove to be quite the challenge for the child." Cinder says with a smile on her face as her eyes glow brightly. The lord of Grimm looks at Cinder then turns to Meuzerug. Scaldris quickly extends its wings and removes its foot from Meuzerug's neck. The grimm takes several deep breath as its smaller hands feel the spot where Scaldris' foot and claws dug into its neck.

" _This One_ is most-" Before Meuzerug could finish Scaldris slashes the side of his body where his arm once was. The Grimm roars in pain as black blood shoots out from its empty socket.

"Oh be quiet." Scaldris says annoyed with the loud cries of pain from the grimm. "You should be thanking me for what I'm about to do." Suddenly Scaldris' wings begin to glow with a black and red aura. As it does several feathers from the wings fall off and land on Meuzerug. As the feathers landed the burnt skin disappeared, being replaced by the original milky white texture of its skin. Scaldris then takes out several of the largest feathers on his wings and stabs them into the open wound of Meuzerug. As the barbs enter the black flesh they slowly begin to extend and change. They change into large blobs that steadily grows larger and larger. From within the black bubble the muffled sounds of bones breaking can be heard as Meuzerug tightly clenches its jaws to keep itself from crying out in pain. The breaking sound becomes louder as the bubble becomes longer. After it stops expanding the black substance begins to bubble furiously like boiling water. At first Meuzerug's face clenches in pain however after a minute it slowly goes away as the grimm's eyes widen in curiosity. Soon substance begins to contract before it slowly drips off like a thick blood. Underneath is white flesh, as the rest of the black tar drips off both Cinder and Meuzerug eyes widen, its an arm, the arm that Meuzerug had to bite off previously to save its life.

"Master! You… you," The grimm stutters out as it flexes its finger and moves the arm around, something it assumed it would never do again.

"If what Cinder says is correct you should be able to beat this whelp." Scaldris says with a smile on his face. "Meaning when I return he had better have been dealt with or I will personally erase you from existance. Is that understood?"

"Yes _Master_!" Meuzerug says with a wide smile on its face and its smaller arms rubbing each other quickly. Scaldris turns around and looks at Cinder, awestruck still that he was able to recreate a lost limb.

"I will be in touch, Cinder. When things start to get interesting tell me. I want to be there when this kingdom belongs to us." Cinder nods her head and gives a low bow.

"Trust me my Lord, this will end with us both gaining what we want." Cinder says with an evil smile on her face as Scaldris walks past her. He than quickly extends his wings again, the feathers he had used to heal Meuzerug having been replaced. In one swoop of its great wings, the Lord of Grimm takes flight high into the air. With one flap alone it get high into the air before flying off to some unknown destination. "And now we can begin phase two completely." Behind her Meuzerug, laughs with pure joy as he moves about both of his arms, both in near perfect condition and feeling as strong as before they were damaged, if not stronger.

" _This One_ has never felt like this! _This One_ is _Stronge_ r now! _This One_ shall not fail his, _Master_!" He than looks up at the shattered moon, and spreads its arms out. "Beware _Krokodil PenDragon_! _Meuzerug the Savage_ has been _Reborn_! _This One_ will be the end of you! _This One_ shall drag you before my _Master's_ feet for your _Judgement_!" The grimm begins to cackle loudly, its voice resonating in the night. "Prepare yourself _Krokodil PenDagon_! For when we meet, our fight will _NOT_ end like before!" Cinder turns to the grimm with a smile on her face as her eyes glow with a radiant fire inside of her. Soon she would meet PenDragon, and evaluate him for herself.

* * *

 **Alright! Firstly I know this wasn't as long as the last chapter so expect this to be about the norm for regular chapters. Now I'm going to say this, things will be getting a little dark in the following chapters for volume two. Still I have no intention of backing down from this challenge so everyone stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **I as always want to thank everyone who enjoys reading this story. All the support, constructive criticism and love let the fires of my imagination burn 100 times stronger than normal. I am also happy that so many of you are willing to stay tuned to my story despite the extended length of time since the last chapter, that shouldn't happen again unless I warn in advance. So as always; please favourite, follow and write a review. For every new review I will give them a shutout at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **With that, I will publish the next chapter ASAP so you can find out what happens next.**

 **For now I must bid you all Adieu!**


	22. Chapter 20: Events of the Past

**Hello Everyone! Ventus back in action! Alright finally I have finished this chapter! A mix of my personal life along with preparing for a few things has kept me away but I have no plans on abandoning this story any time soon!**

 **Now I must say thank you everyone for all the support; Followers: 103, Favourites: 84, Reviews: 71, and finally Views**

 **: 29,000. Now I want to give a shoutout to _AuroryBorealis_ for continuing to help me with proofreading and helping me fix earlier chapters. Speaking of which, the first five chapters have been remastered so check those out. As always now the reviews;**

 ** _suppes1_ ; I sincerely hope the long wait is worth it.**

 **d _racohalo117_ _;_ I only plan to make it more interesting and exciting!**

 ** _MechaRavenWolf ;_ Thank you very much. I will admit though it felt short for me but for someone else it might not be short.**

 ** _WhyWasentThisTakenYet ;_ Spelling mistake somewhere?**

 ** _TheNeo ;_ Yes, I plan to follow the story as closely as possible while adding a few things here and there to the story.**

 _ **loganbrillon**_ **; You're actually correct. Members of the crocodilia family (crocodiles, alligators, and** **Gharial) all have strait teeth with no serration. Originally this was going to be how Krok's teeth would look, however I kept imagining Krok with a B** **araka mouth. In such I used dinosaur teeth which naturally hook back and made the serrations more noticeable like on many species of sharks.**

 **As always I will write a response to all reviews that are left before the next chapter. So as always everyone thank you for the great support and I hope you enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

 _His eyes opened,_ _slowly processing everything around him as he gasps quietly. He's inside of a cave, one that has clearly been hollowed out by something massiv_ _e,_ _as there are still clear claw marks scraped down the edges of the caves. The sound of movement forces him to turn around. As Krok looks he immediately jumps back and extends his claws; Grimm. There are well over a hundred grimm surrounding him, ranging from Beowolves, Ursa, Sabers, Loceroses and even a few Lernaeans._

 _"Damn,_ _this isn't gonna go well."_ _Krok says watching the_ _multitude_ _of Grimm. Krok crouches as he prepares for the upcoming fight and flight. Krok stares for several_ _heart-hammering_ _seconds._ _Nothing_ _. Krok fully stands up, confusion clearly written all over his face. "Umm...well this is unexpected." Krok says looking at the Grimm. With great caution Krok slowly creeps towards a Beowolf, stopping inches from the creature of darkness. Krok then begins to wave his hand in front of the creature's snout. "Hey mutt! Possible meal inches from your face!" Krok shouts loudly, hoping for a reaction, though not really_ _wanting it._ _Still, none of the Grimm even notice him, almost_ _as if_ _he wasn't there. "Freaked out, but rather happy at the moment." Krok says taking several steps back from the Grimm. Krok looks at their eyes, all of them are facing behind him. Krok soon follows suit as looks upon what has their attention captivated. Standing in the center are three figures standing around a protruding piece of earth about the size of one of the cafeteria tables. Krok walks towards the three, although_ _his tells him there is something off, very off he still pushes on towards the figures._ _As he looks upon the three Krok's eyes widen in shock, they all look like Faunus to a degree. One has a pair of large Raven wings and bird like legs, another a turtle shell on his back with_ _a black_ _base and red spirals. Right next to him is a mini King Taijitu head_ _that appears_ _to_ _come from the spot where a tail should be._ _Finally the third one has a long striped tail that slowly sways from side to side, red marks running the length of her tail. A pair of cat ears rest on top of her head, almost like Blake's only milky white. Krok walks closer to see a map laid out on top of the table. It was all of Remnant. All the kingdom insignias were there as well for each kingdom, along with many smaller pieces_ _in_ _different areas. Krok looks at the map and sees the Dragon shaped continent, Imend. The area on the_ _map_ _was painted black, most likely where the grimm resided?_

 _How long must we wait!?" The one with wings shouts angrily, slamming his fist onto the table and causing several of the pieces to fall over. His voice is young and has a hint of arrogance in it as his feathers ruffle angrily."_

 _"Until our master says otherwise." The one with a shell says with clear annoyance in his voice._ _Its_ _face has wrinkles on it and the eyes are completely red, the faint lines of a pupil are hidden by its_ _red iris._

 _"Bah! While she sits in her domain these vermin run about thinking they own these lands!"_

 _"_ _This insolent whining is unbecoming of your rank,_ _Scaldris,_ _If you have nothing of importance to say remain quiet."_ _The female one says angrily_ _toward_ _Scaldris_ _,_ _Her red eyes glaring at him as her tail sways with a hidden_ _grimm-like_ _bird makes_ _an angry 'tsk' sound_ _as he glares back at her._

 _"Terribly sorry, Azura, but unlike you and this shriveled up corpse, I want to show mankind the true meaning of grim. So you and Neptis can stay lurking in the shadows like some imaginary monster, I won't!" Scaldris says_ _cockily_ _as he points to the two of_ _them. Most_ _likely the girl is Azura and the oldest one is Neptis. Both though turn to Scaldris and clench their fists._

 _"You would dare defy our master's orders?" The oldest one says, an_ _ominous_ _and threatening undertone in his voice as_ _he, and the small Taijutsu head_ _glare at him._

" _'_ _ **You four are to remain hidden and to let mankind tear themselves apart. Those under you can attack but nothing that will alert them to us, only when the time is right will you four be allowed to have your fun.'**_ _I'm sick of waiting! Why don't we show them real fear?!" Came the adolescent raging voice._

 _"Because for the desired results one must be patient." A separate voice says calmly, make the three turn. Slowly walking between a pathway formed by the lesser_ _grimm_ _is another like the three surrounding the table. His walk is slow and calm, each step followed by the click of his claws touching the ground. Behind him a black tail sways slowly, white spikes running down the length of it and_ _red between_ _the scales. Even from a distance Krok can see two wings on his back, unlike Scaldris the wings are scaly with_ _leather-like_ _membrane between the digits, four in total with a_ _small thumb-like digit_ _on the top of the wings. His hair is an ebony black_ _colour_ _that went to his lower back, the strands_ _are spiky_ _and end in a single_ _point almost like a smaller hair tail. The_ _Grimm closest to it_ _seemed to_ _tense up as he walks by, almost_ _like_ _they're afraid of it. As he walks closer the feeling of dread and even fear resonates from it, making Krok's body tense. The feeling, it's almost like a massive monster with only a thirst for malice and destruction is before him, bearing its fangs and claws. Yet before him was a Grimm with the body of a man, and an expression of someone who still needed sleep._

 _"_ _Well_ _look who finally showed up! Where the hell have you been!?" Scaldris says angrily, unaffected like Krok or the other normal Grimm. The new Grimm simply shrugs._

 _"Dealing with important issues." There is a clear hint of boredom in his voice, causing the three to turn and glare at him._

 _"More important than this Dracul?" Neptis asks accusingly, the snake head staring as it sways from side to side with its tongue flickering out every few seconds. Dracul simply shrugs._

 _"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?" Krok hears the grunts and calls of the normal Grimm, all of them looking at each other in confusion and curiosity at the four high grimm arguing._

 _"Careful Dracul, you're giving the impression that you have an ulterior motive instead of what our master plans." Azura says narrow her eyes at the Grimm, her ears are pointed backwards and her tail flickers quickly behind her._

 _"What? Do you think I'm foolish enough to try and betray our master? If that's the case than you should cast your gaze elsewhere." He says plainly as he looks at_ _Scaldris who returns the stare with an angry_ _glare_ _back at him_ _._

 _"What exactly are you implying?" He says angrily, his wings and feathers puffing up a little._

 _"Did you not understand me? I said that I'm not foolish enough to try and go behind our master's back. You on the other hand, apparently aren't as wise." Dracul says looking at his hands, each finger tipped with a long and sharp black claw that seem to come right from his finger._

 _"You dare insult me!?" Scaldris shouts, his eyes burning a fiery red as his wings are spread_ _with_ _several feather at the ready to launch like a Nevermore._ _Despite this_ _the reptilian Grimm hardly seems threatened by the display._

 _"Careful, you stand in my domain. You wouldn't want to disrespect your host and lose your head again, would you?" Dracul asks with a casual raised eyebrow, Scaldris simply laughs._

 _"This won't be a repeat of last time! This time-"_

 _"I'll simply cleave you into two. Maybe from your head down? Or simply in half from the waist? Decisions, decisions." Dracul says tapping his chin_ _pretentiously_ _deep in thought. "No matte_ _r._ _Azura, what's the status of the kingdoms troop deployment?" He asks looking at the map before him._

 _"There's a_ _non-aggression_ _pact for the time. All the kingdoms are taking the opportunity to begin moving their troops to key positions. Vale troops are moving_ _to the north_ _and east, along with_ _sending reinforcements near the southern desert near Vacuo. Vacuo is preparing to travel across the desert._ _Mistral_ _is creating transports to cross the sea into Vale. Mantle has begun to construct an air fleet and has even incorporated artificial life into their ranks." Azura lists off, pointing to each of the different kingdoms. However Krok was thrown completely off by one thing; she had called Atlas Mantle, does Atlas go by another name? Despite his confusion the four_ _simply_ _look at the map for several long seconds. "What do you_ _three think?"_ _Azura says crossing her arms._

 _"Let mankind do what they do best." Neptis says with a slight huff, the second head agreeing with him. "_ _They're_ _going to eradicate themselves without us even needing to lift a finger."_

 _"I refuse to sit here_ _,_ _old man." Scaldris says glaring at him. "This is the perfect opportunity to wipe out these_ _vermin_ _in one swoop! We send the full force of our armies and with us leading the attack they will be wiped from the face of this world!" The Grimm says happily, from behind the sound of grunts of approval is heard from the lesser Grimm._

 _"You would disobey a direct order from our master?" Azura says squinting her eyes at Scaldris._

 _"Is her goal not to wipe mankind from existence? I plan to speed it up and to stop waiting for it to happen by their pathetic hands!" Scaldris says glowing a slight red_ _colour._

 _"You will_ _ **NOT**_ _betray our master you pathetic whelp!" Azura shouts as a white like aura surrounds her as well. The feeling of bloodlust and dread began to flair immensely as the two lock eyes with each other._

 _"Are you two done?" Dracul asks with a bored look on his face as he eyes the two. "Frankly all three of you are missing the big picture." The three all turn to Dracul and glare at him, though he either doesn't care or doesn't notice the blood lust_ _emanating_ _from the_ _m._

 _"What is it that you see that we_ _don't then?"_ _Neptis says, his voice filled with slight curiosity and_ _annoyance, more annoyance._ _Dracul steps back and begins to walk around the table and three._

 _"Tell me; which among us have the most interaction with mankind?" Dracul_ _ask,_ _his tail sways slowly, allowing Krok to not only see the long length,_ _which was_ _easily two feet longer than his, but also the row of spines that were like steak_ _knives. "_ _Azura_ _and I have the most interaction with them."_

 _"I've had just as much if not more than the two of you." Scaldris says with an annoyed look on his face._

 _"Burning the aura users to_ _shrivelled_ _corpses doesn't count as interaction." Azura says coldly, "Now what's your point Dracul?" The Grimm laughs before ruffling his wings a little._

 _"Simple, I have a plan,_ _one in which_ _everyone here wins in the end." The three look at him suspiciously, not fully believing him. "As Neptis said, let them do what they do best, we will but if we leave things where they stand the kingdoms will make_ _peace and we_ _will lose a golden opportunity to deal with our_ _ancient foe."_ _Dracul turns to the map and picks up one of the pieces representing Vale._

 _"We can't reveal ourselves Dracul. Or have you forgotten our master's orders?" Azura asks accusingly._

 _"Oh calm yourself, I have no intention to reveal ourselves, if the knowledge of such Grimm as us_ _existing then_ _every kingdom and every aura user will stop with their trivial_ _wars_ _and turn on us." Neptis and Scaldris both laugh at Dracul._

 _"Do you truly believe mankind to be able to defeat us? The_ _Lords of Grimm_ _?" The older one asks, the smaller head moving in a laughing motion._

 _"If we_ _choose_ _we could extinguish their insignificant lives with a single swoop. They stand no chance against us." Dracul simply sighs a look of annoyance plastered on his face._

 _"You two are so naive, and you call yourselves Lords of Grimm, how sad." The two Grimm instantly turn on him, their eyes narrowed and with murderous looks of rage._

 _"What did you say!?" Scaldris says his wings extended and feathers ready to_ _launch._

 _"Watch your tongue or I'll remove it for you!" Neptis says as the snake head hisses loudly at Dracul, its fangs bared. Azura and the other Grimm tense at the situation. The two stare at Dracul, waiting for a reaction. After several seconds with a bored look on his face Dracul smiles, then begins to laugh hysterically. Throwing his head back as he lets a wicked cackle out for several long seconds. Every Grimm and even Krok have a look of complete shock and confusion._

 _"The hell is he laughing about?" Krok thinks as he watches the other Lords of Grimm exchange looks before angrily glaring at their partner._

 _"You dare laugh at us!?" Scaldris says, the red aura returning to him. Even Neptis glows the same aura though his glows a dark blue_ _colour._ _"Maybe I should deal with yo-_ _" Scaldris_ _is cut off_ _mid-sentence,_ _the sound of something landing on the ground echoes throughout the now quiet cavern. Krok eyes go to the source of the sound,_ _eyes widening_ _in shock_ _at the_ _sight of upper right half_ _of Scaldris'_ _body. Scaldris' head, arm and wing lay on the ground while the rest of his body slowly falls over. Krok quickly looks from Scaldris to Dracul who hadn't moved a single inch from his spot. However his tail was in front of him dripping black blood. The look on Dracul was of pure boredom, he just killed his own ally!_

 _"Do you truly believe you two could defeat me?" The grimm says looking at the piece between his fingers. "As fun as I'm sure it would be_ _for_ _me to cut you down again and again, be quiet and listen. This plan of mine has a special part for you Scaldris, one I'm sure you would enjoy." He says in a casual way as the black blood seems to enter his very body instead of evaporating into smoke like grimm parts tend to. In a few seconds the sounds of grunts and anger fills the cavern._

 _"You damn scaly bastard!" Scaldris says, his voice full of hatred and anger. Krok looks in shock, using his right arm and wing the Grimm sits up as best as it can. The lower half of its body began to disintegrate. The upper half quickly expands from the cuts and bone poke out, his new skeleton with his left arm, wing, chest and legs. The bones are quickly covered by black_ _tar-like_ _blood before revealing the freshly regrown skin. The newly regrown grimm quickly gets to his feet, his red eyes glaring with hatred in them. "Why should I listen to a damn thing you have to say!?" It shouts before launching several feathers at Dracul. The grimm_ _doesn't_ _turn to look as he deflects two with his tail and catches one between his first two fingers._

 _"Simple, part of my plan requires you to spread a little chaos and destruction." Using the feather still between his fingers Dracul flicks the feather and embeds it into the map. The feather is stuck into the northern part_ _of Vale_ _on the main_ _continent._ _"Now, going back to my earlier remark;_ _how do you think one would case_ _the kingdoms to attack one another despite the ceasefire?" The other three simply stare and look at the map. "Retaliation_ _._ _"_

 _"None of them are willing to start this war." Azura says returning her gaze to the map._

 _"Well_ _then_ _, looks like we just need to, give a push." The three slowly turn to him, on his face was a small and nerve chilling smile. "If a kingdom believes it was attacked, than they'll retaliate with little question."_

 _"Thus beginning the_ _bloodshed of mankind."_ _Neptis says with a hint of_ _humour in_ _his voice, his second head hissing in agreement._

 _"Out of the question!" Azura says hitting her fist against the slab supporting the map. "You can't expect me to believe that Scaldris and an army of Grimm could actually pass of for an attack from a rival kingdom?" Dracul makes a tsk sound and wags his finger._

 _"I'm not finished yet." Using his tail he points to the spot where the feather lay in the map. "The Mantle military uses weapons that are quite explosive, as it turns out, one of us here is_ _proficient_ _in the works of fire." Dracul says flicking the feather back at Scaldris who catches it easily before breaking it in half, turning it to ash._

 _"So you want me to burn a village to ground and make them think Mantle did it to kick start this war?" Scaldris asks lowering his wings and staring at the fellow Lord._

 _"Correct, I will go with you and will help where it's needed."_

 _"That won't work." Azura says, her tail flicking quickly behind her as her red eyes glare fiercely at them. "Mankind isn't as dumb as you think."_

 _"I know," Dracul says casually. He begins to scrape his claws against each other, filling the room with a sound similar to a blade being dragged against a_ _whetstone._ _"The attack and destruction alone won't cause a war, but a survivor who 'saw' Mantle attack would easily convince the kingdoms to retaliate."_

 _"How exactly do you plan to get someone to say they were attacked by another kingdom?" Neptis asks with a skeptical look on his face._

 _"Believe me," Dracul says with a twisted smile on his face, "With enough persuasion, you can get someone to say whatever you want." Krok's blood chills at the look on the_ _Grimm's_ _face. It was planning to start a war that would cost millions, yet the thing seemed to even enjoy the idea of war and destruction._

 _"What's the guarantee that your plan won't backfire?" Azura asks quickly. "If this_ _doesn't_ _work-"_

 _"_ _Then_ _I'll clean it up. If this backfires you can run to our master and let her have my hide. If it works,_ _then_ _we're one step closer to accomplishing our goal." Dracul says with a sly smile on his face. "In the end, the bloodshed that follows will plunge this world into an era of darkness and destruction." Dracul then turns around and looks at the many grimm in the room. "Meaning every single one of you_ _will_ _have their fill of the flesh of man!" He goes on, several of the lesser grimm grunting in agreement. "They believe themselves safe in their forts of steel and iron! But their own corruption will be_ _their_ _downfall!" Dracul goes on spreading its wings out and smiling with a wicked grin. All around the grimm begin to howl and roar in agreement, many_ _scraping_ _their claws against the ground and others simply hitting the ground. Krok feel the very ground shake with the force of their strikes. "When the time comes for us to reap the benefits, I promise each and_ _every one_ _of you here; you will get your fill of bloodshed, chaos and the flesh of aura users!" Dracul finishes, the howls and roars of agreement filling the cavern with the war cries of grimm. Dracul laughs darkly before turning to the other Lords of Grimm. "Now then, let us set things into motion, my fellow Lords of Grimm."_

* * *

Krok's eyes bolt open as he quietly gasps. Krok places a hand over his bare chest, his heart having sped up, almost hammering through his chest. As Krok takes several deep breaths his heart slows down. After a minute he looks around, the sun just barely cracking through the window. Around him the sound of his teammate's quite snore is heard throughout the room. Krok looks around and realizes something, there isn't a mass of blonde sleeping in his bed. Krok looks up to see Yang asleep in her own bed. Her arms spread out and the covers pulled back covering only her lower legs as her hair lay sprawled out over the bed, her body, and even off the side of her bed.

 _"I'm surprise she can sleep with that much hair in her face."_ Krok thinks before he looks at the clock next to Ruby's bed. It was about six thirty. Krok quietly gets up and heads for the bathroom, preparing to take a shower, and hopefully avoid the ear splitting sound of Ruby's whistle. Krok quietly enters the bathroom and turns on the shower, allowing the water to run for a minute so it can heat up. When the steam began to rise Krok enters the shower. Krok allows the hot water to run over his body, letting the heat soak into his body as he stands directly under the water. As Krok stands there in silence, his dream comes back to him. All of those grimm, and those four that looked far more like people instead of monsters. Krok's skin crawls at the very thought of being so close to them. Krok's mind lingers on the reptilian one. The feeling from that one in particular...just thinking about it now made Krok shake a little. That monster, was something far worse than the other three Lords. "Whatever the hell that thing was, it has the goals of the grimm and only wants death and destruction." Krok tries to recall the many history lessons of Oobleck, who would probably be disappointed that Krok couldn't remember what war had a spike in grimm attacks. Only two came to mind; the Great War about eighty years ago and the Faunus Rights Revolution. How many smaller ones were there, but...which war had the most casualties from grimm? Krok steps out of the hot stream of water and shakes his head, shaking off the excess water. He then takes a deep breath and sighs, enjoying the hot air and steam as they enter his lungs. "I might as well look into it, maybe it's just me being paranoid?" Krok says out loud, letting the hot water run down his tail. From outside the bathroom the sound of a loud whistle fills the room, followed by the voice of the hyper active young leader Ruby.

"Good morning team RWBY!" She proclaims with great enthusiasm. Unfortunately, the others don't share it as they groan and mumble as they get up. Krok quietly laughs to himself, knowing full well that he would be just like them if Ruby had caught him in bed.

"Can't say I envy them," Krok says getting back under the water.

"Hey, where's Krok?" Ruby says, realizing the lack of Krok's usual groaning from her whistle. Krok sticks his head out of the shower and faces the door.

"In here! Decided to hop in for a little bit." He says before returning under the water.

"Mind hurrying up?" Weiss says as she walks towards the bathroom and quickly knocks on it. "I really need to get in the shower too." Krok sighs before turning off the water, not wanting to end his shower but knowing that Weiss would probably get annoyed with him rather quickly.

"Give me a minute." Krok says as he shakes off a lot of the excess water on his body. Using his tail Krok grabs a towel and begins to dry himself off, moving with purpose but still not as fast as he can move. After a few minutes Krok finishes and heads for the mirrors. Krok stops, the entire mirror is covered up from the steam of Krok's shower. Simply using his hand Krok whips off a large section off the mirror. Krok stares at the reflection in the mirror. With the combined fighting regiment, increase of food intake, and far more rest and hygiene Krok's body had developed even more muscle. His already muscular frame having grown a little more. Even his tail was longer in length . The scaly muscle was maybe shy of a foot longer now with the frills along the end of his tail growing slightly. Krok chuckles a little. "Looks like I'm getting even stronger than before."

 _ **"You and me both."**_ Krok stops instantly, his eyes darting around for the source of the voice. After a second he sees nothing, despite it sounding like it came from right behind him. His heart begins to spike as his eyes dart around the small room.

"What the hell was that?"

 _ **"Who, not what."**_ Again the voice says calmly making Krok turn towards the mirror. When Krok's eyes meet the mirror he freezes, his body almost going into shock. The crocodile faunus takes slow steps towards the mirror, stopping only when he's within touching range. He slowly extends his hand and gingerly touches the mirror. In it was his reflection, the only difference being on his face, his left eye was crimson red and instead of a look of shock the reflection has a wicked and sinister smile on its face. _**"Hello, PenDragon."**_ The reflection says on its own. Krok's blood runs cold as he slowly backs away, the reflection imitating his movements with a twisted smile on his face.

"Hey! What happened to a minute!?" Weiss shouts from the other side as she angrily pounds on the door. Krok nearly jumps at the heiress' anger for a shower. Krok takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Give me a minute Weiss!"

"One more minute!" She says with a slight huff. Krok turns to face the mirror again, this time it's his own face and his yellow eyes and the same facial expression that was on his own face. Krok shakes his head, maybe he slept less than he thought he did before?

"Better get out before Weiss tries to force her way in." Krok says as he quickly gets dressed and exits the bathroom. Right in front of the door is Weiss. As Krok looks down at her he can already tell she's pissed; with her arms crossed, one of her bare feet tapping the ground quickly and the glare that clearly shouts ' _I'm very annoyed'_ Krok gives a nervous chuckle. "Morning Weiss, you feeling good?" She just continues to glare at him. "...you really want that shower don't you?"

"I wanted it much sooner but apparently a certain crocodile decided to spend an hour to clean and soak." Weiss says as one of her eyebrows twitches. Krok stares for a second before slowly moving out of the way. Without a word Weiss walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut. "I wasn't in that long." Krok says as he backs away from the door and turns to face his other three teammates, all of them simply staring at him. "What?"

"Krok, that was at least an hour and a half." Blake said sitting on her bed completely dressed with her legs crossed.

"I was in for maybe a half hour, the clock should read…" As Krok looks at the clock, it read eight. "How is it eight!?" Krok says shocked at how much time had passed while he showered.

"It must have been a really good shower!" Ruby says with a smile in her face.

"Well Krocky, maybe you just needed some personal time." Yang says with a wide smile on her face.

"If I wanted some personal time I would do it in town or something, not in the shower." Krok says with an annoyed look in his face. Yang simply smiles before standing up and walking over towards him.

"Well if you're going to spend any time," Yang then wraps her arms around Krok's neck, pressing her body against his. "Why not spend it with me?" She asks sweetly following the question with pressing her forehead to his.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Krok asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He than leans forward and gives her a peck on the lips. "Course I could maybe go for that."

"Maybe?"

"Most likely."

"Maybe we should go out?"

"We could, or something that gets the blood pumping, like grimm slaying." Yang leans back a little and gives him a look that screams _really?_

"Not really something you do on a date." Krok smiles a little.

"Makes it more fun, besides don't you remember how I killed more Grimm than you?" Yang makes a fake gasp of pain and shock.

"You liar! I killed more than you!" Krok raises his eyebrow and playfully rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Yang sticks out her tongue, Krok simply kisses her cheek and hugs her, the blonde huntress returning the show of affection. However the hugging abruptly ends when the bathroom door slams open. Standing there is Weiss, now fully dressed in her uniform with a clearly annoyed look plastered all over her face.

"That was rather quick." Krok says letting Yang go and turning to face Weiss. The minute those words leave his lips, Weiss slowly turns towards him. Her icy blue eyes boring holes into his head. She quickly walks towards him, as she does Krok notices there isn't any heat radiating off of her body.

"Hmm...You wanna know why it was so short?" She says with clear anger in her voice.

"I have an idea though...I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"There wasn't any hot water!" Weiss says between clenched teeth as she glares at him. "Apparently the last person decided to use all the hot water! So I had to take a short one because the water was freezing cold!" One of Weiss' icy blue eye twitches as she stares at Krok who breaks eye contact and tries to act innocent.

"Looks like ice queen took an ice bath!" Yang says quietly, however it wasn't quite enough as Weiss turns and fiercely glares at her.

"Yang, I swear I will run you through and freeze you." Weiss then turns backs to Krok and points her finger at him. "Next time you take a shower last. You can heat up your water, we can't." She then walks towards her belongings and begins to gather a few things.

"She's right you know." Ruby says with a slight chuckle. Krok turns to her with a blank look.

"If I took a bath that would work. I take showers, it doesn't work."

"Well then figure it out!" Weiss shouts digging through her stuff.

"That's cold, even for you Weiss. Almost like a-"

"Say it and I will freeze your scaly rear end!" Weiss says not even turning to look at Krok. Krok remains quiet for a second.

" _Ice Queen…_ "

* * *

In front of Krok was several books; _Grimm:_ _An in_ _Depth Look_ _,_ _Remnant History_ _,_ _Myths and Legends: The Stories of Old_. All three of them were rather thick books and at the moment Krok was reading _Remnant History_. The book briefly covered the ancient events, simply starting in detail around the establishment of the Kingdoms; Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Mantle. Though trying to stay focus was rather hard, particularly with a pair of sisters.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouts excitedly, a look of determination plaster on her face.

"Bring it on!" Yang counters. Krok simply states at his book with a blank expression,

" _They realize this is a library right? As in you read instead of playing a game where shouting seems to be part of it._ " Krok thinks as he tries to go back to his book. Tries…

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby shouts, slapping down a card which Krok assumes is the Air Fleet. Krok hears Yang gasp as Ruby continues. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby then decides to go the extra step and imitate a plane going on a bomb run.

"You fiend!" Yang shouts with pain and shock in her voice, the same she uses with Krok.

" _She's got something planned, you're not fooling anyone Xiao Long._ " Krok thinks as he shakes his head.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby says smugly, only for Yang to begin laughing manically, Krok chuckles to himself for guessing that Yang had a trick, or card, up her sleeve.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card; Giant Nevermore!" Yang says with great excitement as she slams the card down. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But!" Ruby quickly counters. "If you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang says as the two stare each other down. Krok looks up at the two sister.

" _I'm more focused on their game than me finding answers._ " Krok thinks as he sighs before going back to his book." _Mantle...that was the former name for the Atlas Kingdom."_ Krok thinks as he looks at the picture of the snow covered continent. " _If that was the original name, than the dream I saw...was it a coincidence? No, they said they were preparing for mankind to begin a massive conflict, one that dragged in all the kingdoms."_ Krok smiles to himself, The Great War. Krok quickly flips through the pages till he arrived at the start of The Great War. While Krok had some knowledge it wasn't much. "T _he Great War, largest war in recorded history,_ _the_ _war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. Sounds just like Oobleck's lessons."_ Krok thinks as he chuckles a little. _"A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself….Great, nothing new."_ Krok thinks as he sighs a little in disappointment. The text also said that there was countless reasons for the war, though chief amongst them was the concept of individualism. " _Maybe the Grimm were another? Maybe a spike in their numbers? But...would that many grimm cause such fighting?"_

 _ **"Under the right circumstances you can turn an entire kingdom against itself."**_ Krok stops, again it was the voice from before. His blood cools as he looks around as unsuspiciously as possible. _**"Look around all you want, you won't find me."**_ Krok takes a deep breath and looks down at his book.

 _"Who the fuck are you and why can only I hear you?"_ Krok asks accusingly as his tail twitches a little nervously.

" _ **Both good questions, however they**_ _ **remain in vain."**_

 _"Well then, are you here just to fuck with me?"_ The Voice dryly laughs.

" _ **Not in the way you think, though I think you should pay attention to your books, the answers you seek are in there."**_

" _Wait a minute! Am I going to have to deal with this from now on!?_ " Krok asks with panic in his voice, however the voice in his head remains quiet. " _Dammit_ _."_ Krok sighs while looking up from his book; Yang now has a triumph smile on her face as Ruby lays on the table crying and quietly moaning 'NOOOO!'

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang says turning the white haired huntress, who clearly was confused.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Look, it's easy!" Yang says as she slides over to Weiss and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

That sounds dumb. "She simply retorts. Yang sighs before looking at Weiss' cards.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet." In the background Ruby cries out in objection as she gives the card." And now put it in your hand!"

"Okay." Weiss says nodding her head a little to show she was somewhat following along.

"Since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang says with a smile however she quickly points her finger at Weiss and loses the smile on her face. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang says with an edge of warning before returning to her seat.

"And that means-"

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby says still crying from her seat. Krok sighs before gently patting her head with his tail. She quickly latches onto the tail still crying, this got

weird. Krok's attention turns to Weiss who's now standing up and laughing psychopathically. Krok stares at her and shakes his head.

 _"Apparently someone forgot that she just showed all her cards_ _to Yang_ _. This should be good._ " Krok thinks as he watches the megalomaniac gloat.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss says with a maniacal laugh, failing to notice the card between Yang's fingers.

"Trap card."

"Huh?"

Yang quickly shuffles the pieces around on the board, taking all of Weiss' pieces off the map.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang says simply as she smiles widely. Krok chuckles as quietly as possible, having seen this outcome with Yang. It would seem that high ruler Weiss didn't see that outcome, causing her to slump in her chair and to begin to tear up, just like Ruby.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" She says as tear begin to run down her face. Suddenly Ruby hops into Weiss' laps with the same teary expression.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby says through the tears and a slight hiccup.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss says sharply, despite wrapping her arms around the younger redhead. Krok looks at the two of them, a blank and confused expression on his face.

"Um...it's just a game you two. You're crying like they were real." Krok says, his tail slowly swaying back and forth behind him. Immediately Ruby jumps up as rushes over to him, an angry tearful look on her face.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Ruby says pointing a finger at Krok. "All of my troops were people whether flesh or metal!" Ruby then slumps over with her hands on Krok's shoulders. "They were my friends! Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, even Tucker and Caboose!" Ruby begins to cry into Krok's shoulder as she clings on like a small child. "You're sacrifices will be forever remembered!" Krok stares down at her before awkwardly comforting her. Next to him Yang is trying her best to hold back her snickering, though drawing the attention of Krok who glares at her in annoyance as Ruby goes on about some person named Carolina. Yang simply smiles before giving Krok a wink in either thanks or good luck, possibly both.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang says turning her gaze to her silent partner. The only problem being that Blake was staring off into space.

"Blake I think you're drooling a little." Krok says jokingly. Blake eyes turn to him as she simply glares at him. "Yang is preparing for war, you should be ready too." Blake sighs before returning her gaze to the cards in her hand.

"Sorry, what am I doing?" She says rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang say with great enthusiasm. Unfortunately Blake doesn't return it, sticking with her normal bored and tired expression.

"Right." She says earning a sigh from Yang.

"Hey! Can I play?" Krok quickly turns around to see the blonde haired leader of JNPR, his large and goofy smile plastered all over his face as he walks towards team RWBY.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby says removing her face from Krok's shoulder and straightening up a little, of course leaving a wet spot on his shirt which he refrained from complaining about.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss says with a slight huff. Of course hearing this both Krok and Yang begin to snicker loudly, drawing her attention. "What exactly is so funny?" She asks as she narrows her eyes at the two.

"Uhh, well you did attack your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang says with a smile on her face.

"Let's also not forget that you showed all of your cards to Yang, allowing her to set up a trap then walk right into it." Krok says casually looking at his fingers. "So, Jaune should be fine."

"Wow, thanks Krok."

"Not needed, besides it might be interesting to watch."

"I still doubt he could win this game." Weiss says giving him a look of clear disbelief and annoyance.

"You know what, bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune says proudly, though Weiss scoffs at the remark.

"By who? Your mother?" Judging from his facial expression, Weiss hit the nail on the head.

"A-and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says with a large smile on her face as she waves at the team. Only Ruby returns the wave as the rest simply nods their heads.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begs Weiss, so far as to press both of his hands together and bend down slightly.

" _And there goes a tad of respect Jaune_." Krok thinks as he watches the blonde beg.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss says almost like the idea is preposterous. Though at this point...the same could be said for her.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Immediately Krok's eyes widen, he already knew the word he was going to use before he finished, _Faunus_. Thankfully Pyrrha darts over, at speeds that could rival Ruby, and quickly covers Jaune's mouth.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha quickly says with a forced smile on her face as Jaune also nods his head in agreement. Of course the damage is done. Blake glares at them, clearly annoyed that her secret is out.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune says with a bow as he slowly backs away from Blake's glare.

"Well then," Krok says stretching a little. "Looks like that cat's out of the bag." Krok feels a sharp pain in his leg and yelps. "What the!?" Looking down he sees the purple and black boot of Blake, still a few inches from his own foot. "Really?! I wasn't even trying to make a pun!" Krok says between clenched teeth as he rubs the spot she kicked.

"Well then, maybe next time you'll think before you talk." Blake says dryly as she give him an emotionless glare.

"Damn that freakin' hurt. You seriously need to chill, it's not like I said; This is a CATastrophe or a CATastrophic situation." This time Blake digs her heels into the toe section of Krok's boot, causing the reptilian faunus to clench his teeth so he wouldn't cause a large scene. "Fine!" He says quickly. "No more jokes!"

"You sure?" Blake says digging her heel deeper into Krok's boot.

"As sure as the pain in my foot." Krok says with his teeth still clenched in pain. Blake finally removes her boot from Krok's foot Krok sighs as he lets his head fall on the table still groaning.

"So Krocky...looks like Blake really-"

"Say it Yang and the same happens to you." Blake quickly says giving her partner an angry glare. Yang chuckles nervously before putting her hands up in defeat.

"Sup losers." A voice says approaching the group. Krok weakly lifts up his head to see the monkey Faunus from before, Sun was it? Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign with a large smile on his face. Behind him is a boy with deep blue hair, tan skin, a pair of orange goggles and red and black cloths.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby says happily as she looks at the monkey faunus.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun says in a greeting way. Course Weiss is taken back by it slightly.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Krok laughs quietly, only to receive a sharp kick from Weiss and a glare. Krok growls loudly as he holds the leg that was kicked by two of his teammates.

"And you must be Krokodil, or Krok." Sun says with a slightly raised eyebrow as his tail scratches his back. Krok simply nods his head as he glares at Weiss who pretends to have done nothing wrong. "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun says pointing to the blue haired boy right next to him.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He says while looking at the board game in front of the members of team RWBY.

"Thank you!" Ren suddenly shouts throwing his arms up in the air, drawing everyone's attention to the normally quiet boy.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouts as her head bolts up, drool sticking to the side of her face. Everyone looks at the normally loud and hyperactive redhead as she gets her bearings, before falling right back asleep.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun says to his friend. In response he shakes his finger at the faunus.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh _!'Intellectual'_ _,_ okay? Thank you." He then turns to everyone and flashes a smile. "I'm Neptune." Everyone simply nods their heads or gives a wave, Weiss however simply stares at Neptune, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" She asks fidgeting a little.

"Haven. I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune says smiling at Weiss.

" _Oh god she's so into him_." Krok thinks as he suppresses his urge to laugh at her trying to hide the blush as she straightens up.

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune shouts out, greatly displeased that Weiss would respond to Neptune calling her snow angel yet show clear signs of disgust when Jaune did it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune says giving a slight nod.

"I believe that goes double for her." Krok says quietly under his breath. Unfortunately, not quite enough as the heel of Weiss' boot digs into his foot.

"Did you have something to say Krok? "Weiss says with a wide and innocent smile on her face, in contrast to Krok's face that was twisted with his teeth bared.

"Me? Oh nothing Weiss!" He says as his eyes slowly look into hers, one of them twitching in pain.

"Good, just making sure." She than removes her foot from his, still playing innocent. Behind him Krok's tail begins to coil on itself.

"Since when did you guys switch to my foot?" Krok asks, his teeth clenched and his pupils narrowed.

"About when we realized that your tail doesn't have any effect on you." Yang says with a slight smile on her face.

"You four make me question why I stay with you." Krok says coldly,

"You love us, especially me." Yang says reaching over and rubbing the side of his head tenderly. While he did enjoy the affection, it didn't negate the fresh wave of pain that ran through his leg. During the commotion Sun walks behind Blake and looks at the cards in her hand.

"I never took you as the board game playing type."

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She says quickly as she stands up and leaves, shoving Sun out of the way as she does so.

"Women." Nora says with a shrug of her shoulders, drawing everyone's attention as they blankly stare at her. "What?"

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang complains as they walk into their dorm room. After Blake's quick exit, and several minutes of awkwardness from Nora's comment, things had somewhat returned to normal. With a free spot Jaune decided to try his hand against the reigning empress of Remnant Yang. However by the end of it, Remnant had an unexpected king in charge. Of course Yang was in denial about it for a little while, and now went to ranting about how they should have prevented it.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby says with a hint of amusement and joy.

"To be fair Yang he is the leader of a team so he would have some more skills at making good long term decision tactics." Krok says having watched the entire game, and not reading any more on the books he selected. Yang gives him a half glare as she crosses her arms and begins to tap her foot.

"But, I was rooting for you the entire time Yang." Krok says trying to save himself. Yang sighs before smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If it was real you would be my second in command."

"I think of more of a fighter type than ordering others around." Krok says turning to Yang who wraps her arms around his neck.

"So would you listen to me Krocky?" Yang asks closing the distance between them, a slight blush on her face.

"I think I could, but can you handle the heat?" Krok asks, the tiniest hint of cockiness in his voice. Yang purrs playfully before kissing him again, this time making it last longer this as the two hold if for several seconds before they break apart.

"Will you two get a room already?" Weiss says annoyed at the two who separate.

"What?" Krok says with a raised eyebrow as the heiress shaker her head. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his other faunus teammate preparing to leave the dorm room.

"Stop." Weiss says sharply, making Blake stop with her hand reaching for the doorknob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, isn't that Blake in a nutshell?" Krok says raising one of his eyebrows at her. Blake glares at the crocodile faunus before turning back to Weiss.

"Yes, I get that's kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" Weiss says with her arms crossed, her expression softens and changes to one of almost hurt. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss takes a deep breath before advancing towards Blake, pointing a finger in the taller girl's face. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Weiss demands causing everyone to stare, though more so that Weiss is balanced on a chair as she does it. Krok and the other are lost for words as Weiss quickly gets down and returns the chair to its original position. Blake sighs and looks at her teammates all having looks that range from curious to concerned.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"Why wouldn't we be calm? What's eating at you?" Krok asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asks walking towards her black haired teammate. Torchwick, that man from the raid. Before that night Krok wouldn't have known who he was, but they didn't know he was there.

"Who's Torchwick? Some guy causing trouble?" Krok rhetorically asks.

"He was at the docks leading the White Fang Krok." Ruby says, not wanting her teammate to be left in the dark. "Before I got into Beacon Torchwick robbed a dust store. Luckily I was in the store so I stopped him and his goons." Ruby says, clearly proud to have stopped Torchwick's diabolical plans.

"It's Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake says with a hint of urgency in her voice. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang says calmly as she tries to sooth her teammate "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"As someone who had many run in with the Vale police," Krok starts with a blank expression. "They couldn't handle a petty criminal with a stick, let alone the White Fang or whatever this Torchwick guy is planning."

"Are you saying that because it true or because you don't like the Vale police?" Weiss asks crossing her arms.

"Both."

"You don't get it, none of you!" Blake says getting annoyed at her teammates, "They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay," Weiss says taking a breath and beginning to count off on her fingers. "Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" She says with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"She meant bad guys Ruby, just used a word normal people wouldn't use." Krok whispers to his leader. He had only ever heard that word used once before, and it came from a man old enough to be Krok's great grandfather. Not to mention he had a few loose marbles rolling around in his head.

"Let me once again be the voice of reason." Weiss says with a smile before a look of annoyance replaces it. "We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Not ready?" Krok says in disbelief. "Ruby took on a criminal before she ever entered this school, Blake was part of the White Fang meaning she must have plenty of experience not only with them but also in operations." Krok says pointing his tail at the two girls. "Hell, I did several bounties and dove head first into hoards of grimm and bandits who pretty much ate children. I think if we all work together for the most part we should be fine." Krok says with his tail saying back and forth slowly behind him. Both Blake and Ruby nod their heads agreeing with the faunus.

"Don't you get it Krok? We're not ready!" Weiss says turning on him.

"Don't you get it? You can never be fully ready for anything. When I was on my own I did everything I could to not to get caught, yet one night a team of four huntresses beat me than dragged me to Beacon. If I was prepared for four girls to attack me and was fully prepared do you think I would have lost or even stayed to fight them?" Krok says with a raised eyebrow. "All you can do is prepare as best as possible and hope for the next best thing."

"Krok is right we may never be ready!" Blake says approaching Weiss. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake says sternly as she points to the door, her eyes narrowed and serious.

"Okay," Ruby says with the hint of a smile appearing on her face, than switching to one that looks rather sinister and evil. "All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses/Huntsman to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." She finishes with a normal smile on her face. Yang smiles widely before pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss says with a simple shrug, jumping on the bandwagon.

"I'd says it's a good time," Krok says cracking his knuckles loudly. "To teach the White Fang the error of their ways, so let's break the Fang!" Krok says with a wide smile, showing off his own teeth.

"None of you said aye." Ruby says, clearly upset and disappointed that none of her teammates said aye. Blake however smiles at the willingness of her teammates to help with the situation.

"Alright then, we're in this together!"

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby says growing more excited by the minute, Yang smiles and makes double guns with her hands, agreeing with her little sister.

"Yeah!"

"What's the plan Ruby?" Krok asks, his tail swishing back and forth behind him excitedly.

"Well we-" Suddenly Ruby stops as a look of shock appears on her face as she gasps. "I left my board game at the library! I'll be right back!" She says before running towards and out the door. Everyone in the room stares before Weiss sighs and places her hand over her face.

"We're doomed." Krok chuckles quietly before he realizes something as well.

" _I still need to read those books, which I barely got into because I was_ _too_ _focused on that dumb game!_ " Krok sighs before walking towards the door and sighing in annoying. "I need to run to the library as well. I forgot the books I was supposed to be reading."

"Supposed to?" Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The board game you guys were playing caught my attention more than the books. I'll be back in a little bit." Krok says exiting the dorm room. As he does he nearly walks into another student. At first he thought it was Ruby, but when he sees the dark tan skin, green hair, red eyes and different academy uniform he realized it was a stranger. "Sorry about that, did I hit you?" Krok asks as she turns and smiles at him.

"Oh no, you're fine."

"Does everyone on your team run into people?" A boy asks from behind the girl. His hair and eyes are a silver steel colour and he's wearing the same uniform as the dark skinned girl.

"We try not to but, you can never really predict these things." Krok says, turning to head for the library, only to once again nearly run into someone else. This time it was another woman, her hair is an ashen black colour that covers her left eye. The eye that's exposed is an amber/gold colour like Blake's. The only difference is while Blake's normal look says she's bored or tired this girl's eyes, something in them make his stomach churn a little. Maybe she was very strong? Maybe she's not someone to fuck with? Despite this the lady simply smiles at Krok.

"My, my, you're in quite the hurry aren't you?" She says raising an eyebrow. Her voice is calm and soft, yet an undertone from her words keeps Krok on edge.

"Yea, gotta make an important run miss. Sorry I can't stay and chat." Krok says going around her, as he does Krok sees a blur of red skidding to a stop in front of him. Ruby has a smile on her face as she holds her board game under her arm. "Ruby is the library still open?" Krok asks with a raised eyebrow and hint of wanting to get moving.

"Yea but they're closing soon why?" Krok groans before taking off. "Krok! Did you forget something? I can get it for you!" Ruby shouts as Krok runs on, his foots creating a slight boom with every step.

"It's important reading Ruby! I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Few hours!? The library is closing in a few minutes Krok!"

"Good thing I have a silver tongue!" Krok shouts back with a smile on his face as he takes off towards the library.

* * *

 _'Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of_ _destruction, the_ _creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.'_

"Great...that was a complete waste of time." Krok complains as he sits at a table reading the book _Myths and Legends: The Stories of Old_. Krok had successfully managed to convince the librarian to allow him to stay and read the books, as he wasn't allowed to take these out. Now late into the night Krok sat alone at a small table and a lamp on next to him. The lamp was more for the sake if anyone happened into the library they would see him instead of him just saying he's there and possibly scaring the crap out of them. The situation was starting to annoy Krok; it was already late and he wanted some sleep, not to mention the book he was currently on didn't mention anything close to Lords of Grimm. There were only old legends and tales, though only two really stuck out; the stories on the Four Maidens and silver eyed warriors. The second one more so because Ruby kept coming his mind as a powerful grimm slayer with only her eyes. Krok angrily sighs before closing the book with a loud thud. "Fucking perfect." Krok growls only having wasted more time. The first book he read only offered up the historic events, and talked about people long dead that Krok didn't really care about at the moment. The only thing that did help was that it mentioned after the Great War the kingdom Mantle ceased to exist and became the Atlas kingdom.

"So this would have to be from before the Great War. But why wouldn't a large scale grimm invasion be listed as a cause?" Krok thinks as his tail sways back and forth behind him. Krok stretches while letting out a stifled yawn. "There should be some recordings of grimm that look like humans."

 _ **"Why would they? To say that the creatures of grimm have the bearings of mankind, fear would grip this world."**_ Krok's eyes narrow in fear and shock, everything around Krok begins to feel cold, almost like his body is being encased in ice. " _ **That fear is unbecoming of you, besides it's not like I have malicious intent."**_

"You expect me to believe you?" Krok ask, his tail nervously, his ears trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from and if he recognized it. Of course neither works.

" _ **Believe what you want PenDragon, in the end it makes no differenc**_ _ **e."**_ Krok chuckles as he looks at his hands on the table, both shaking a little.

"It would seem I'm at a disadvantage here, mind telling me what the hell you are?"

" _ **What I am, who I am, so many questions. Of course they aren't unwarrante**_ _ **d,**_ _**Though. I'm whatever**_ _**you want; your conscious, your**_ _ **inner self,**_ _**hell your very best buddy.**_ " The voice says with a laugh, Krok's face however remains blank.

"Yea, how about no."

" _ **No matter, I still believe you have one more book to read, enjoy your reading and remember one thing.**_ " Suddenly Krok's entire body stops, almost like he's frozen stiff. "I _ **n the coming times, there will be foes old and new who will come after your head. Be prepared for them,**_ _ **lest you lose**_ _**yourself, and all that you hold dear, externally and internally.**_ " The voice seems to be right next to Krok's ear, a cold chill escaping with every word it says. Krok almost feels like a shadowy veil has been wrapped around him. His heartbeat seems to stop to a crawl, before the feeling vanishes completely. Krok looks around only to see the empty and dark library. Krok sighs as his body and mind calm. Krok grabs the final book and looks at it, _Grimm:_ _An In_ _Depth Look_. The outside cover is black and red with a hard cover on it. The image portrays a Beowulf howling at the shattered moon, its red eyes almost shining against the background moon.

Krok slowly opens the book, the scent of paper filling his nostrils as he looks at the introduction. Krok's eyes quickly skim it, the letters are more or less the same from what's he's already heard. He slowly flips through the pages looking at the many different Grimm listed. As he looks at them, he skims the names; Carcha, Pango, Mbenga, Java, Meleon, Modo, Mera, Colosis, Cerb, Shia, These were only a few out of the possibly hundreds of Grimm in this book. Krok smirks before opening up to the first one he saw. He opens to the Carcha and begins to read out loud.

"Carcha, an aquatic species of grimm. Carcha have three large fins, two on the sides and one on its back for control and manoeuvring in the water. Using its powerful tail and streamline body they can move at speeds that rival many water vessels. The mouth is full of sharp serrated teeth that can rip through wood and some weak metals. Their forms of attack are biting, smacking prey with its tail and ramming full speed into them, their bone like armor adding to the devastating assault." Krok reads, examining the grimm, the fin on its back has the same white bone armor of other Grimm. The head was a triangular shape with the mouth lower than the eyes and nose. The tail shaped like a V with a small nick in the top part.

Krok flips the page to the second grimm, Pango. The Grimm walks on all fours, its front legs tipped with sharp claws. The most noticeable part being the armor plating. It was like normal Grimm, milky white with some red markings however they covered the entire back and tail if the Grimm. The armor covers it like the scales on Krok's tail. The underside black and unprotected. He quickly reads through the section about the grimm.

"Pango, found in Minstral and Vale this Grimm possess far more armor than any other known species of Grimm. While the armor is strong enough to protect against most gunshots and swords it is extremely flexible, allowing the Grimm to roll up into a ball and charge at enemies at speeds that rival normal cars and trucks. The entire underside is unprotected though, meaning should an attack hit the spot it will inflict the greatest amount of damage." Krok takes a breath, before flipping through pages, only different Grimm species.

"Just wonderful; a book full of Grimm, many I will probably never see, and nothing on the ones I'm looking for, fantastic!" Krok nearly shouts completely annoyed and upset with the fact that he wasted several hours for nothing.

"You sound quite upset." Krok jumps, thankfully this was another voice and not the one that seems to come from his head. Krok's eyes see someone walking towards him, the black haired girl from before. She's no longer wearing her school uniform, now her attire was a red short dress with yellow lines that line the length of her arms and across the top of her collar. With every step she takes Krok can hear the click of heels, each appear to be made of glass, strange choice for shoes. "What's the matter, did I scare you?" She asks raising an eyebrow at Krok. Krok looks into her eyes, there's a hint of amusement in it.

"A little, I got so into my reading that I wasn't paying attention to what's around me." Krok says stretching several of his joints popping. The girl makes several 'tsk' as she walks closer to Krok, as she does she seems to be examining him.

"It's never a good thing to be so engrossed that you forget your surroundings." She says, a hint of arrogance in her voice, though she did have a point.

"True, so that leaves me to wonder ms; why are you here?" Krok asks suspiciously. He highly doubted that she was here to simply startle him then joke about him not paying attention. She simply smiles before taking a seat opposite of him, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees, her fingernails painted a deep red colour.

"I have a craving for late night reading, so when I heard you and your teammate's discussion about you going to the library my interest was piqued." She then leans forward locking eyes with Krok. "So I decided to take a gamble to see if you were still here or had gone to bed. Is it so wrong for a girl to make her presence known to the one who allowed her to indulge in her cravings?" Krok looks into her eyes, the light next to him almost creating the illusion of a flame dancing in her eye. Krok's tail slowly sways back and forth behind him, trying to read her. Krok sighs and leans back looking at her.

"Fair enough, so does ' a girl' have a name?" He asks looking at her, she smirks.

"I thought it was rude to not introduce yourself first, or shall I call you 'a boy'?"

"Funny," Krok says dryly, mentally too tired to deal with anything less than the answer he was looking for. Still, he didn't see the harm in telling this girl his name, despite how difficult she was being. "My name is Krokodil PenDragon, or Krok for short." The girl's eye widens slightly before she smiles at him.

"Krokodil PenDragon, quite the name you have." Krok just shrugs.

"Thanks, so what's yours?" The girl continues to smile at Krok, something that sends a slight burning feeling down his spine, a bad burning feeling.

"Cinder Fall, at your service." Her attention then turns to the books in his possession, her eyes quickly reading the covers. "You seem interested in a wide range of topics; legends, history, and the creatures of grimm. Is there something you're looking for in particular?" Cinder asks twisting her head to the side slightly. Krok looks at her, wasn't she here for some late night reading?

"Nothing important, just looking into a legend about grimm."

"Hmm, nothing important you say? Either your curiosity won't let you sleep or it's important to find what you're looking for. Either way I wouldn't call this 'nothing important' PenDragon." Cinder says covering her mouth almost politely. One of Krok's eyebrows twitch at her statement, he was way too tired and she seemed to enjoy her little quips. "Maybe I could help you? If you think I can."

"What I'm looking for isn't exactly a well-known or discussed topic."

"Of course, if that was the case I'm sure you would find it almost immediately." Krok nods his head in thanks as he looks down at his book.

"Let's see...what involves history, legend, and grimm?" Cinder thinks for several seconds tapping her chin lightly. Suddenly a look of realization comes to her. "There's only two I can think of that fit the area you're looking into, have you ever heard of ancient grimm, along with the Lords of Grimm?"

Krok stops, his eyes widen in shock as he slowly locks eyes with hers. Cinder's face almost looks like she's unsure as to whether or not that's what he was looking for.

"Where did you hear about them?" Krok asks, his tail slowly swaying behind him as he hopes this is the break he's been looking for. Cinder smiles at him, seeing that this what he was looking for and now, holding all the answers.

"I grew up within a small village in Minstral . The stories of the Lords and ancient grimm are old and rather far fetched, many simply dismiss them. Of course in my village they were still told as a warnings for children and for the future." Krok raises his eyebrow at Cinder.

"Why the future? What would old stories like that have anything to do with what has yet to happen?" Cinder loses the smile on her face and leans in closer placing her hands in front of her mouth.

"Let me explain the full story then." She says, moving her hair to reveal both of her eyes. Krok stares for a second before nodding his head. "The stories tell of mankind rising from the dust then the Grimm appearing and attacking us. Some people, including several people from my village believe that the Grimm were here before mankind and only when we began our expansion did they set their sights on us." Cinder sighs, "When you look at it from that way-"

"Mankind is painted as the bad guy as the Grimm are simply fighting for their territories." Krok says quickly already understanding why this version of even wouldn't be put into the records. "So what do you know about the ancient and the Lords?" Cinder nods her head, a smile curled in her face as she explains to Krok.

"Ancient grimm are simply Grimm that have lived for over several centuries. Any grimm that has lived for that long can be categorized as one though most don't live that long anymore." Krok nods his head, already counting Mezurg as an ancient grimm.

"What about the Lords? Are they a type new of grimm or like the ancient grimm?" Cinder rubs her thumb over her other hand, not breaking eye contact with Krok.

"The Lords are...complicated to explain. The history behind them is shrouded in mystery, though here's what I know; the Lords are what you could consider the leaders of all Grimm. Many believe they've existed since before mankind itself. Though from what I've heard...it would take just one of them to wipe out armies like simple insects." Krok's eyes widen, he knew that the older a Grimm was the stronger it was, but this? If it was true than that would mean...the extinction of mankind. "That not the end of it though." Cinder continues, bringing Krok out of his apocalyptic worrying. "They are even rumoured to look like human or faunus, with the ability to speak like us." Cinder looks down slightly, causing silence to fill the nearly empty library. "The stories are all unclear of how many exactly but some say there are over two dozen, others claim there are only five. Of course they're just stories, farfetched ones at that."

"Yea...farfetched…" Krok says feeling a chill run down his back. Cinder didn't know what he everything he heard from this ashen haired girl, it merely confirmed his dream...they were the Lords of Grimm. Cinder stands up yawning, making Krok look with a curious look on his face.

"It would seem our talk of legends and grimm has been a sufficient replacement to my normal night reading." She says with a slight chuckle as she pushes in the chair she used and begins to slowly walk away. "Tonight was very awarding, for the both of us." She says turning to give one last look at Krok. Even from where she is it almost appears that there's a fire burning in her eyes. "I'm positive we'll talk again PenDragon, very soon." She slowly begins to walk away, her heels making every step she takes to be heard. "I would encourage you to go to bed soon, you wouldn't want to be caught sleeping in class right?" Cinder says with a chuckle before leaving the library, the doors creaking as they slowly close. Again Krok remains alone in the library.

"I have my answers...yet it feels like I just scratched the surface of this." Krok tries to think but his brain is too exhausted for anything other than sleep, followed with a loud yawn proving he would get nothing else done this night. "Damn I'm tired...might as well call it a night." Krok gets up, stretching his limbs as he gathers the books he picked out and places them in the return stack. Krok turns off the lamp and walks for the doors. As he locks up he doesn't notice the pair of eyes still staring at him from the opposite end of the hallway, Cinder. She smiles to herself, this was the person she was looking for. She had thought she would have to do a little digging and with luck find him, yet on the first day here she had found him, knows where he's sleeping and what he's looking for. While she was sure he didn't know anything significant she was sure in time he would figure it all out.

"Perhaps it's time for me to see the recording left in the facility. After all, I may have plans for you, Krokodil PenDragon." With that Cinder turns and begins the walk back to her dorm. Meanwhile Krok quickly locks up, checking it before heading to his dorm for some much wanted sleep.

"...that should be enough to hold over his curiosity." Raven says as she compiles a large chunk data about Krok to deliver to him. Knowing he would want some answers she makes sure to include something of worthwhile leaving others more open to entice his curiosity. She quickly opens up the messages in her scroll and clicks on Krok's name. She quickly types a message for him, this time telling him she will personally deliver the data this time. Unlike last time she plans on not letting Ozpin's interference hinder her again. She then types to go to their first meeting place before sending the message. Closing her scroll she gathers everything in a box like the first one she left for Krok; Lien, the data, and the location of an abandoned warehouse where he could find some possible leads. Raven stands up, stretching a little as she walks towards the box and places all of the desired items in it.

Right next to the box is two photos; one was of her old team, STRQ. Her leader and good friend Summer Rose, her ex-husband Taiyang Xiao Long, herself, and her brother Qrow Branwen. Looking at the photo brought happy memories to the seasoned huntresses. It was a time when they had no worries besides school work, social status, and finding a date to the school dances. Raven had never been one for the dances but her teammates would drag her there, and by the end of the night she would be having the time of her life. Raven chuckles before looking at the second one. This one was when they were all huntsman and huntresses, they all had a more serious look on their face though the vigour of youth was still there. In the photo was someone else though. It was a boy, clearly younger than the four members of Team STRQ. There is a blank look on his face and his arms crossed as he stands next to Summer who's a few inches taller than him. Raven looks at the boy for several long seconds, the memories of how they first met him coming back to her.

When they first met, he stood tall and proud, unburdened by his newly found duties. He was youthful, and pure in his intentions. Simplicity had become tainted of late, mutating his mind, if not his body. The amnesiac apprentice. Perhaps it really was fate. Or perhaps Ozpin had played god once more. If history is written by the victor, Ozpin had won, and rewritten the boy's future and destroyed what he should have been.

* * *

 ** _Several years prior:_**

"I thought once we graduate we wouldn't have to take orders from Oz anymore…" Qrow complains as he walks with his teammates, his arms behind his back as they walk to the familiar tower of Ozpin's office. "Geez, I feel like I'm a student again."

"Quite complaining Qrow." Raven says, looking at her brother. "The sooner we hear what Ozpin has to say the sooner we can leave."

"Besides man," Taiyang starts with a smile on his face. "The only reason you don't want to be here is because you're scared of Goodwitch." Qrow quickly glares at his partner, annoyed with his comment.

"Hey I'm not afraid of that old hag, besides it's not like she can do anything to me now. She should do us all a favor and just find a hole and wait."

"Qrow." Their leader says with a scolding look on her face. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"What? You didn't know her like I did Sum, the lady was a witch." Qrow says crossing his arms and holding his ground.

"The reason for that is because you caused more trouble than anyone in our grade." Raven says rolling her eyes at her brother. Qrow scoffs before looking around at the many students walking around, many of them took note of the four as they stare in admiration. For most it was seeing a living example of who they would be in only a few short years, for others it was the fact that team STRQ was still well known to many of the students here so some of the students recognized them. Qrow and Taiyang bask in the glory they feel they deserve. Raven simply keeps waking on with no major interest in them. Finally Summer waves at a few, flashing a warm and supportive smile at the future huntsman and huntresses.

"You know, I really missed this place…" Summer says, reminiscing her time as a student. "So many good memories, so much fun...I'm glad to be back." Summer turns to smile at her teammates who nod in agreement. Despite what negativity they feel, there's no denying the joy they all feel from returning. "Now then, to Ozpin's!" Summer says excitedly, her teammates nodding their heads as they follow their leader.

As when they were students, the elevator rides up to Ozpin's office seems to drag on unnecessarily, with a bad elevator song playing it felt more like torture to the four.

"Hey Sum, what do you think Ozpin needs from us?" Taiyang asks scratching his chin.

"Who knows Tai, maybe it's an important mission or something?"

"It wouldn't be that important if he called us instead of more seasoned teams or one of the professors. Though with Ozpin it's allway a damn mystery." Raven says leaning against the back of the elevator wall as it slowly climbs upwards.

"Well only one way to figure out Oz's plan and that's to hear it from the man himself." Qrow says as the elevator doors slowly slide open. Sitting at the desk with a mug in his hand was Ozpin. In his opposite hand is his scroll, while none of Team STRQ can make out any of the letters they can all tell it's a rather large document with a lot of content. "Yo Oz! You called?" Qrow asks as the four walk closer to their former headmaster. Ozpin looks up, taking a sip from his mug and completely unfazed by Qrow's blunt greeting.

"Ah Team STRQ, I'm glad to see your four here, along with the fact that the life of a Huntsman hasn't drained you of your youth." Ozpin says, his eyes lingering on Qrow. "Please, have a seat." He says motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. The four nod their heads and take their seats. Summer sits with the look of a proper student ready to learn. Both Raven and Taiyang sit somewhat properly though Raven's legs are crossed while Taiyang's arms are crossed. Finally Qrow simply turns the chair around and sits on it like it's a horse, much to the annoyance of his teammates.

"What do you need from us Ozpin?" Summer asks looking curiously at the headmaster of Beacon.

"You need us to take out a hoard of grimm or stop some bandits?" Taiyang asks with a smile on his face, the idea of a good fight. Ozpin looks at the four and smiles. To them their time at Beacon may have been long and boring, but to him if felt like only a week ago that he was launching them off of the cliff side overlooking Emerald Forest. Four days since sending them on their first solo mission as students, and only a few days ago that they had graduated and taken on the mantle as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Tell me; do you know what is the duty of every older generations to do for the younger ones?" He asks interlocking his fingers as he looks at his former students.

"It's to pass on their lessons, mistakes, and achievements to the next generation in order to better the future and their lives." Raven says staring at Ozpin, her red eyes showing her normal calm and cold approach to situations. Ozpin nods his head.

"To make the world a better place than when they were given the reigns. However, history has proven that isn't always the case." Ozpin stands up and turns away from the four. "You four are about to embark into the real world, instead of it being better than when the reigns were given to me...they are far worse." Ozpin says, the grip on his mug and scroll tightening. "As I'm sure you four are well aware of; there has been a drastic increase of grimm attacks as of late, more sightings, more attacks, and far more casualties." Ozpin turns to look at them, the smile on his face now replaced with a hard glare. "More and more Huntsmen and Huntresses are being killed, far more than the number of students that graduate each year." The room falls silent, at this revelation everyone seems to straighten up a little, including Qrow who corrects his sitting posture.

"Oz...How many from our class have…?"

"None, yet." Qrow sighs in relief at this revelation though the four are still greatly worried.

"Does that mean that the academies will graduate more students Ozpin?" Raven asks raising her eyebrow. The older man simply shakes his head, taking a sip from his mug.

"No, if we weren't strict with the standards of students that came through this academy then even more would die needless deaths. However the councils of the kingdoms have come up with a solution that may level the playing field. I know how well developed you four's combat abilities are, which is why I recommended you for this position to receive it."

"Really?! What is it?!" Taiyang asks quickly, wanting to figure out what would level thing with the fight against the grimm. Ozpin looks at the four; all of them waiting for the answer.

"I will tell you as much as I know only if you agree to it." Ozpin says sitting back down and interlocking his fingers in front of his face. Taiyang prepares to say yes however Raven's hand moves too quick and clams down over it, looking to Summer for the answer.

"Ozpin sir...what's the catch? You'll only fully tell us what we have only if we say yes and we can refuse. Meaning it's probably unlike anything we've ever had to deal with isn't it?" The leader of Team STRQ asks, the small nod on Ozpin's head confirming her suspicions.

"What I'm asking you four to do...it will be hard, tiring, annoying, and you may want to end the agreement. However once you agree there's no going back. Two, you four doing this will help to guarantee the defeat of the creatures of darkness. Of course Ms. Rose you are correct; you can say no now and possibly save yourself from the troubles that come with this assignment, or agree and help preserve the future of mankind. So Ms. Rose; what is the verdict of Team STRQ?" Summer stops for several seconds before turning to look at her teammates. Each one of them nods their heads in agreement. Summer smiles, she should have known that they would love a challenge, not to mention something that could help put a dent in the immense number of grimm now roaming around causing destruction wherever they go. Summer turns to Ozpin, a confident smile on her face.

"Ozpin, we gladly accept this assignment of yours, we want to help take down the grimm hoardes." Ozpin smiles before looking down at his scroll, and hitting a few buttons.

"Glynda it's me." Ozpin says looking into his scroll. "Team STRQ has agreed, send the two of them up immediately." Ozpin then closes the scroll and looks at the four. "Before the two arrive allow me to explain a few things now. As I said before; the increase of grimm attacks has forced us to weigh the decision of whether we should shorten the training curriculum. However another has been reached, one that requires teams to pass on what they learned with hands on experience." The four look at Ozpin with confusion written across their faces. Behind them the elevator whirls as it slowly ascends with Goodwitch and two others.

"Hey Ozpin? It sounds like we're having someone tag along with us. Are we getting stuck with a team of trainees?" Taiyang asks wondering if he was going to be stuck with four inexperienced kids. Ozpin simply shakes his head.

"No, the students are not part of this plan. If they prove themselves and this idea has the desired results then, in time, they'll be offered the same deal you four are being offered." Ozpin takes another swig of his mug, the elevator growing closer and closer to the top of the tower. "Your assignment will be arriving any moment now."

"You said assignment, yet before you told Glynda to bring up two sir." Raven says eyeing Ozpin suspiciously. "Is it one or two?" Ozpin smiles as the doors to the elevator open. The members of STRQ turn around to see who was in the elevator. In front is Glynda, her face still as stern as it was when the four were students, seeing Summer, Taiyang, and Raven her face softens slightly, however when she sees Qrow her face quickly hardens into a scowl.

"I see you have yet to learn the proper way to sit in a chair Mr. Branwen." She says glaring down at him. Qrow immediately stands up and corrects his sitting position, his teammates stifling a laugh as Qrow tries to avoid the wrath of Goodwitch. Behind Goodwitch are two people; the first one is a woman that looks around Glynda's age wearing a white lab coat that goes to her legs and brown pants and heels. The woman's hair is a dark purple colour pulled back into a ponytail that ends at the bottom of her neck. She has on a pair of glasses, the lens are round and small, just covering her eyes. Behind her is a boy, clearly younger than the two women and easily younger than the four teammates. He's wearing a green shirt with a black line going from the left shoulder to his right side. On his hands are a pair of black fingerless gloves. His pants are black and he wears a pair of combat boots. As team STRQ stare at him two things in particular stick out; first his facial expression. His face is devoid of any emotion while his eyes dart around, the yellow iris with slit pupils looking at each of them before quickly moving onto someone else. The other thing that stuck out to the four was his tail. The relationship between humans and faunus was extremely tense still. While much better than when the Faunus Rights Revolution, there was still the need for much more progress, particularly if you asked someone in the White F

ang. The kid before Team STRQ was a faunus, the scaly reptilian tail that is slowly swaying behind him proof of that. While none of them had anything against faunus, the Academies had yet to allow faunus to train to become Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Ozpin?" Summer starts looking back at the headmaster. "What exactly are you planning?" Ozpin smiles before motioning for the three to step closer.

"Team STRQ, this lady is Ms. Lav Flora, and the young man next to her is Krokodil PenDragon." Lav simply nods her head in acknowledgement while PenDragon continues to stare at them, unnerving Qrow and Taiyang a little. "The assignment you four agreed to is this; you four will help shape PenDragon into a proper and well-rounded fighter." The four stop and stare at Ozpin, a small smile on his face. "From now on, Krokodil PenDragon is the Ward of Team STRQ, you've got your work cut out for you." Ozpin says with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, failing to notice that all of them had looks of shock on their faces.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

 **Alright chapter 20 everyone! Now I know flashbacks are generally considered lazy writing...it was all I could think of to shed some light on past events.**

 **I have something important to say; I will be away for a study program and won't have much computer accesses as far as I know. Meaning I will not be able to write much until December and January. So I'm terribly sorry for the long wait everyone.**

 **Now I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and keep showing their support. As always thank you all so much, a special shout out to _AuroryBorealis_ for having to deal with my writing which at times can be horrific. So please show him support and read his stories.**

 **As always please follow, favorite, and write a review!**

 **With that I must bid you all Adieu!**


	23. Chapter 21: Plans and Conflict

**Hello Everyone! Ventus, after three long months, finally back in action! I can't say how long I've been waiting to get back from my trip to write and upload this. While I was away I wrote a little but when I got back less than a week ago my fingers were flying! Now while I didn't have access to a computer I was able to somewhat keep up on RWBY. One thing of major importance I want to talk about before I say my regular thing; There will NOT be a three month wait for the next chapter, it will be uploaded in about a month if I can help it and will probably be around 15,000 words.**

 **I want to give a special shout out to my proofreader _AuroryBorealis _ as I know my grammer mistakes probably drive him crazy so everyone please show some support for him. Now this story is currently standing at over 37,000 views which would never have been possible if it wasn't for all the support and love all of you show this story. Now onto the reviews!**

 ** _suppes1; _ Well then, I truly hope the three month wait is worth it!**

 ** _MechaRavenWolf;_ Thank you very much! While I love leaving things at a cliff hanger I really want to make sure I don't go overboard with them.**

 ** _dracohalo117;_ Don't worry, you haven't missed a chapter, I'm simply revealing things to stir wonder.**

 ** _TheNeo; _ I don't plan to stop with this, I plan to make a story with hopefully close to 100 chapters!**

 ** _DLBot2016_ ; I was wondering how many people got that, glade to see some people like Red vs. Blue.**

 **Now as always all reviews between now and the next chapter publishing shall be responded to at the beginning of the new chapter. As always please Favorites, Follow, and write a review, the more love I get inspires me to keep on going with this story. Now, after three months I present to you Chapter 21! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asks raising an eyebrow at the shock from his four former students.

"Oz you're literally assigning us to babysit this kid 24/7!" Qrow says clearly in disagreement with their assignment. "If I wanted to deal with kids like this I would become a teacher." Ozpin simply stares, his expression not changing.

"I understand if this isn't exactly what you four were expecting."

"Ozpin why not just have this kid enter the combat academies like everyone else?" Raven asks, her attention returned to her former headmaster.

"Because my dear, there is far more to this than what any of you know." Lav says walking forward, her heels creating a click with every step. "Keeping this short and simple; the grimm have us severely outnumbered, about 500/1 at best. Now most Huntsmen and Huntresses can take out a large number of Grimm on their own. Of course, numbers can eventually overcome quality." Lav turns to the four graduates, standing next to Ozpin's desk while PenDragon and Glynda stand behind the four.

"So why are you assigning us a kid?" Taiyang asks looking back at Krok who returns the look, making Taiyang turn away from the cold slit eyes. Ms. Flora smiles before showing her scroll to them. The logo on it is a spiraling triangle with twelve points surrounding it, all slanted and twisting with the triangle.

"That's where we, Project Cadmus, come into play. We plan to help increase the number of fighters and support against the grimm invasion." On the screen were multiple soldiers lined up bearing their symbol on their uniforms. The four look at each other confused. "Consider them a militia that will greatly help the battle against the grimm. Of course there are many who would think adults are a better choice for this project. However the minds of children are better suited for learning and adapting to changing situations and times."

"Wait, I get it's your job to get more troops to fight grimm, but how well are they trained?" Summer asks, remembering the quality over quantity remark. Ms. Flora smiles a little, glad to see that Summer was somewhat thinking things out.

"Excellent point Ms. Rose. To compare a Huntsman and Huntress to one of our soldiers is as such." She quickly taps away at her scroll before turning it around. There are two graphs; one is a well rounded one but didn't reach the edges, over it is the label Huntsman. The second one only has a single point that's developed and reaches past the edges, over it is Cadmus. "Anyone to graduate from one of the Academies is an incredibly well rounded and formidable fighter, while our Soldiers are only specialized in one or two areas but they excel far better than most, essentially becoming masters in their fields."

"If that's the case then they're pretty much worthless outside of their field." Qrow says stretching. "Meaning they only have one function." Qrow then turns to look at Krok. "So what's he good for; creeping everyone out with that look of his?"

"PenDragon is a combat specialist. Forward assault, hand to hand combat, reconnaissance, enemy suppression. These are just a few things he's good in." Ms. Flora motions for Krok to come forward, silently he obeys, his tail making slow sweeps back and forth as he walks next to the older woman. As he passes the members of Team STRQ can feel heat radiating off him, piquing their interest before they look back at the pair.

"So, if he's really good at combat, does that mean he stinks at everything else?" Taiyang asks staring at the faunus once more.

"Correct, when it comes to other fields he is at best average. Of course his combat potential is limited to mainly solo missions. His social interaction is less than pleasing as I'm sure you've four have noticed, PenDragon isn't the most expressive person."

"Is he unable to speak?" Raven asks, gold and red staring at each other for several long seconds.

"There isn't any damage to his vocal cords that would prevent this, leading us to believe he chooses not to speak or has selective mutism. Of courses because of this, you may find interactions...difficult." Flora says looking at the faunus. Her eyes have the hint of disdain towards him, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the four. Summer stands up and walks in front of Krok, a warm and friendly smile on her face as she looks down at him.

"Well Krokodil PenDragon, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Summer Rose and I am the leader of team STRQ." Summer says sticking her hand out. Krok simply looks at her, his yellow eyes staring into her silver ones. After several seconds and no sign of Krok taking her hand she awkwardly lowers it. "Okay...well this is my partner Raven Branwen, her brother Qrow Branwen, and his partner Taiyang Xiao Long." Summer says pointing to her teammates, each giving their own wave. Summer looks back at Krok whose eyes are locked with Raven's. Raven stands up and the two walk towards each other, eyeing the other like competitors. Krok's golden eyes staring up into her red ones, their cold eyes locked with each other looking for an unknown answer.

"Great...a mini Ray." Qrow says annoyed. Raven turns and glares at her brother, making him flinch slightly.

"As I'm sure you four can tell," Flora says bring their attention back to her. "There is much that he can learn from you four."

"Um mis? If he's already a combat specialist then why does he need us?" Taiyang asks looking at her confused. Flora stares for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Under normal circumstances he wouldn't need you four, however think of him as a combat knife while the rest of you are multi tools. For a proper fighter one needs to excel in many different categories, especially when fighting a versatile enemy such as the grimm." Flora says looking down at her scroll. "This also extends to our other Soldiers; they all posses extremely well developed skills in only a certain area. With current teams of Huntsman and Huntresses training one or two they help to make them well rounded fighters along with providing more support against Grimm attacks, particularly ones that are combat specialized like this one." Flora says, not looking at Krok. "He posses skills yet lacks experience, something you four have a lot of. Think of him as a child and you four are adults. He will watch what you do and you shall teach him different skills he'll need." Krok's eyes dart over the four, scanning each of them.

"Why us exactly?" Qrow says standing up and casually walking towards Krok. "I get that we agreed and all but, this kid seems like an oddball." Qrow says looking at Flora and Ozpin. "You two were obviously waiting, and judging by the lack of other teams I assume we were the prime candidates for him. I wanna know,why? As Oz said before this was going to difficult but you're famous for down playing something." Qrow says, all of his words making sense to the three other members of his team. Ozpin and Flora look at the four before they look at each other, Ozpin nodding his head at her. Flora quickly begins to type away at her scroll.

"I see Mr. Ozpin hasn't told you everything about your assignment. I will be brief; PenDragon is probably one of our best if not the best combat specialist; fast, strong, adaptive, flexible, and relentless. However, he was. And in my opinion is, the least likely to be placed onto a team."

"Why? Is he so antisocial that no one wants him?" Taiyang asks jokingly, however Flora's face doesn't change, in fact she nods her head.

"Many that have looked at his record are often put off by it."

"What has he done exactly?" Summer asks looking at Krok. To her she saw only a child, maybe a little quiet but he couldn't be that bad.

"During training most people show some kind of emotion; anger, joy, sadness, determination, something. However he shows none when he is combat. When he fights, when he acts and when he kills, nothing. This being something that unnerved the other soldiers and even many huntsman and huntresses." The four of them look at Krok who returns the look in full. "I have only seen him display annoyance and hostility. Not to mention he had an incident where several other soldiers confronted him. The incident resulted in several dying and several having limbs cut off. He doesn't listen to anyone really except for the director."

"So what does makes him listen? Pain? Respect?" Raven asks raising an eyebrow at Flora. Flora seems interested, possibly believing a plan like that could work.

"You're best bet would be something along the lines of showing him why he should listen to you. Seeing as you're the leader Ms. Rose you should decide the reason." Summer seems to already be thinking intensely about an idea. As she does Qrow walks in front of Krok and stares.

"Why don't you just listen and do as you're told kid? Would make things a heck of a lot lot easier." Qrow says poking him on the forehead, the minute his finger connects with Krok the faunus grabs Qrow's wrist in a near bone crushing grip. With ease Krok flips him over his shoulder and onto his back on the floor. Immediately Qrow tries to stand up but Krok plants his boot on his neck, his finger changing into long sharp claws now inches from his face. Krok lets out a low and menacing hiss as his eyes glare down into Qrow's eyes which are wide with shock. Immediately seeing their teammate on the ground Taiyang and Raven leap into action. Raven pulling out her crimson sword and Taiyang activating his shotgun gauntlets. Immediately Krok turns and throws Qrow at Raven, stopping her in her tracks as the sibling go flying backwards at the boy's unusual strength. Taiyang comes rushing forward with his fists at the ready. Krok quickly and effortlessly dodges and deflects several of his punches and kicks. Krok ducks under a kick, as he does his tail shoots out and grabs Taiyang's leg. With a quick spin he pulls and sends him into the air and flying towards the wall. With his attention on Taiyang he fails to notice Raven coming at him right away. He still notices her and turns his body, not in enough time to block her strike. Despite this he doesn't look worried. His mouth opens up and he catches her sword in his mouth, his sharp serrated teeth catching her crimson sword and stopping it. Raven's eyes widen as she tries to reclaim her sword, only for Krok's grip to remain strong. The Faunus lurches backwards, causing Raven to lose her balance as he effortlessly flips her up and over him. He lets her sword go as she goes flying and lands on her feet, ready to continue their fight.

"That is enough all of you!" Glynda shouts, waving her riding crop as purple energy surrounding all of them. At the sight of it the members of team STRQ who were fighting calm down while Krok, unfamiliar with it, begins to frantically struggle in vain as he's held back.

"PenDragon, stand down." Flora says calmly, narrowing her eyes at the faunus. The two seem to glare at each other before he closes his eyes, letting out a long growl in acceptance. The energy around him dies down as Glynda cancels out the energy. The teacher quickly and and angrily walks towards Krok. A glare that's normally reserved for troublemakers and Qrow on her face as she faces him.

"Young man, student or not there will be no fighting on school grounds, is that understood?" She asks clearly angry, however Krok doesn't seem to care as he looks into her green eyes. Her words however give Summer an idea on how to get Krok to listen to her.

"Ms. Goodwitch, would it be possible for us all to have an all out fight in the Academy's Arena?" Summer asks, a smile growing on her face as she hatches a plan. Her teammates all look at her with a questioning look as both Ozpin and Flora smile.

"Of course, what exactly are you planning Ms. Rose?" Goodwitch asks raising an eyebrow at the young huntress. She walks towards Krok, her white cloak swaying gently behind her.

"Ms. Flora says that Krokodil here is a combat specialist, and a really good one at that. Meaning that he needs to see that we're better fighters than him. Ms. Flora, what's his record of wins vs losses?" The woman looks at her scroll, swiping away as she pulls up his record. From the other side a playback of Krok fighting other soldiers is seen by all. As she said, the look on Krok's face is borderline blank and bored as he effortlessly overpowers his opponents. All with faces of fear and pain as he almost boredly toys with them.

"He has a flawless win streak. Many of the fights against more than one opponent, aura user or Grimm." Flora says, in the video Krok picks up a soldier, her face twisted in fear as she struggles in vain. Suddenly Krok's head jerks to the side before unceremoniously dropping her, allowing the terrified girl to quickly crawl away from him. "So Ms. Rose, is it your goal to beat PenDragon at his own game in combat?" Summer smiles and nods her head. She walks in front of Krok and bends down slightly so they're eye level. His blank yellow eyes looking into her warm silver eyes.

"I'm positive you understand everything that we've said and know the current situation. So I want to offer you something you may like; an all out duel between Team STRQ and you." For once Krok's facial expression changes, now his face shows curiosity and interest as Summer offers this deal. "If you want, we can have one person represent team STRQ and you two fight until one of you can't fight anymore." Summer suggest, however Krok quickly shakes his head no, instead pointing to all four of them before pointing his thumb at himself. This surprises Summer a little, though she quickly sees why. His little bout with her other teammates didn't show off their true skills of their abilities when they work together. He was used to fighting opponents with little to no team skills, meaning a team that's fought together for years will be something he's never fought against. Summer smiles at him. "So all of us vs you. Alright so the rules are simple; we fight until the other side can't fight anymore. If we win you become the ward of Team STRQ. If you win we won't force you to join with us." Summer extends her hand and smiles at Krok. A tiny hint of enjoyment in her eyes. "So, do we have a deal?" Krok stares at her for a few seconds, his eyes slowly going from her hand to her eyes. While he doesn't accept her hand, he slowly nods his head accepting the terms of the duel. Summer stands up fully and looks at her former teachers and Ms. Flora. "I hope this is alright, Professor Ozpin, Ms. Flora." She asks, the two nod before Ozpin stands up and grabs his cane and mug.

"I do believe it's been awhile since I've last seen a proper duel, this should help spice up my afternoon." Ozpin says with a laugh as he takes a sip of his mug. The remaining members of team STRQ stand up and follow their leader to the elevator. Krok stands watching the rest of them file into the elevator.

"PenDragon, come." Fora demands as she walks past him, her eyes not one looking at him. Krok stares for a second before quietly following behind, his tail making slow sweeps as he enters the elevator as well. Everyone give him a burst of space except Flora who stands right next to him. During the slow elevator ride down Qrow glares at Krok. His red eyes filled with anger at the Faunus that managed to flip him over and planted his boot on his neck. Despite the glare Krok dosen't look up, favoring to look down with his arms crossed as he mentally prepares himself for the upcoming fight. After a minute the elevator door opens and everyone exits. The group attracts the attention of several students, many wonder what would require the headmaster, professor Goodwitch, a team of Huntsman, and two strangers. The students talk among themselves as some go about their business while others secretly follow, their curiously preventing them from not seeing what was happening. The group enters the arena, only Ozpin and Glynda keep going as the rest look around. As Team STRQ looks around a wave of nostalgia washes over them. Their times training, sparring and showing off new moves feels refreshing as they slowly walk in. Each remembering the blood and sweat that was spilled here. Behind them Flora and Krok survey the area, PenDragon analyzing the layout of the arena that was surrounded by seats. There was no noticeable features about it that would offer him any key advantage besides using the walls for a quick jump off. As the group walks towards the arena Ozpin hits his scroll. On the overhead the images of team STRQ and Krok appear on opposite sides. Each one had an image of them along with their aura gage, all in the green. Ozpin looks at the five, his normal calm and relaxed look on his face.

"All of you have already stated the rules of this duel as such I will keep this brief; I want no fatal injuries." He says, his attention directed at Krok who simply glares back at him. "Of course I expect team STRQ to put on a good show. Afterward all it would seem we aren't the only observes now." Ozpin says motioning behind them. The group turns around to see several students duck behind several seats, making Summer chuckle a little.

"All of you can watch if you want to." Summer says in a friendly manner. Slowly one of the students, a boy peeks his head out and look to see if they're in the clear. With a nod from Ozpin he tells the other that it's safe to come out, about seven more students look up, earning a sigh of slight annoyance form Goodwitch.

"If you want you may all watch Team STRQ, I believe this will be quite the show." Ozpin says taking a sip of his mug. With his information several of the students look at each other before several sprint into the hallway, most likely spreading the word of the upcoming fight of a famous team of Huntsman. The members of team STRQ smile, knowing they were once like them. Krok however loses interest in the students. He walks past the group and jumps down into the arena, his landing creating a loud thud before he walks to the opposite wall and sits down. Krok stares at the members of Team STRQ, thinking up plans for how to deal with each member. Of course being at a disadvantage already; he knew for a fact that a Huntsman or a Huntress would be far more skilled than any opponent Grimm or another solider. Yet his brief skirmish with the blonde one and the red eyed siblings was contradicting his original belief. The black haired male seems to be the weak link between them, the blonde one seems good at hand to hand combat yet his footwork is stationary and rigid. At this point the only ones that caused worry we're the two females. The crimson eyed one was the one who caused the most worry. from the start he was cautious of her, the woman's stance, presence, and even her aura, she was a woman to be wary of. That left the silver eyed one. Krok ponders on how she would be the leader of this team. She didn't seem special or like a good candidate for a leader, in fact he thought the red eyed woman was the leader. Yet she gets respect from the three. That also left the question of what her weapon is. A sword and gauntlets where the weapons he saw already. The red eyed male seemed to have a cleaver of some kind judging by the handle sticking out from his hip and the short thick blade. The silver eyed one had no visible weapon meaning Krok would have to be careful with her.

Back in the stands Summer is doing the same as Krok. His little skirmish with her teammates gave them all useful information. His claws and teeth can be used as weapons, though he's a close range fighter, meaning if they can keep their distance they have a good shot. However he's fast and agile, meaning should they confront him in close combat it may be hard to land a solid hit. Summer and Krok's eyes lock for a minute, both of them planning to guarantee they're the victor of this duel. Behind in the stands Ozpin sits comfortably, sipping peaceful at his mug.

"I find this suspicious Ozpin." Flora says sitting right next to Ozpin, nether making eye contact with the other.

"What do you mean Ms. Flora?"

"I'm PenDragon's personal handler, I've told the director that he is unfit for combat deployment many times. Yet here he is, another team blindly accepting him as their possible Ward." Flora says, an air of disgust in her words as she looks at her scroll and pulls up a graph of Krok. On the graph is detailed information about the faunus. In big letters in red above him are the words;

 **UNFIT FOR TEAM DEPLOYMENT**

"He's violent, rash, hostile, stubborn and frankly not worth the effort."

"Maybe now Ms. Flora. However the greatest gems look the worst before they're refined and polished." Ozpin says looking from Krok to the members of Team STRQ. "Each Huntsman or Huntress that has come and gone through Beacon started off the same; wasted potential. Over those four years the teachers and the students themselves chisel and chip away until they're the radiant gem of the present. PenDragon is the exact same; with the help of Team STRQ he will be forged into a powerful and destructive weapon against the grimm, one that may even tip the scale in the favor of mankind." Ozpin takes a sip and looks at Flora, a smile on his face. Behind the two more students begins to come in, many looking at the large over screen projector to determine if the gossip of a team of Hunstman sparring with someone unknown was true or not. The students begin to fill the back seats up as they excitedly chat among themselves. Ozpin chuckles a little, glad to see the student's eagerness to see veterans in action.

"You know what will happen if he feels cornered." Flora says, her eyes pinned on PenDragon. "He will fight tooth and nail to beat them, meaning they may get severely hurt. Can you say you are willing to put your prized pupils at risk for a loose cannon? One that they may not even beat?" Flora asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Ozpin. He simply looks at the arena.

"My former students are far more skilled than what you or PenDragon may think of them. They have handled far worst situations and have pulled through. Besides, I don't think they'll win, I know they'll win." Ozpin says with a small smirk on his face.

"If they don't or it becomes too big of a risk I'll handle it accordingly." Flora says holding what looks like a small device in her hand, a little red button flashing as Ozpin looks at it before returning his sight to the young faunus.

"Though one thing I'm curious of; how old is PenDragon exactly?" Flora sighs before pulling up Krok's information. Where his age is listed the space next to it is blank.

"The director has been rather,reserved about his age. When I ask him he keeps telling me the same thing _'He's younger than he looks, though age is simply a number is it not?'_ If I had to guess, he's possibly 15 or 16, he won't say for sure." Flora says with a groan, remembering the grim of the director whenever she asks PenDragon's age. Ozpin's eyes return to Krok who looks like he's sleeping.

"How interesting,"

* * *

"I'm going to enjoy knocking that punk's teeth out." Qrow says glaring at Krok who has his back to the team.

"Unless you want a repeat of earlier Qrow, you need to calm down." Raven says glaring slightly at her brother, who was still clearly sore about being caught off guard.

"Frankly I kinda agree with Qrow Ra." Taiyang says looking at his red eyed teammates. "If that kid's gonna join us we've got to show we're not push overs."

"I agree with that but if we simply rush in then it'll simply be a repeat of last time." Raven says, her eyes turn to her leader who's contemplating a plan.

"I know that look Sum," Qrow says smiling a little at his leader's expression. "I'm sure you have something that'll be really fun." Summer giggles before smiling confidentiality at her teammates.

"We have three tasks here; 1) beat Krokodil PenDragon. That's first and foremost. 2) We each need to give it our all separately, if he sees that each of us on our own is a formidable fighter, and an even deadlier combination together then it will help with earning respect as individuals and as a team. Finally 3), no one's aura can go below yellow. We need to push him to go all out, if he thinks he doesn't need to give it his all, he'll think he still stronger." Summer explains looking at her teammates who nod in understanding. "You three have seen a brief preview of his abilities. He will use every skill in his arsenal if we do this right. I don't need to say this, but everyone please be careful okay?" Summer says, concern in her voice as she looks at her teammates and closest friends.

"Don't worry Sum," Taiyang says with a large smile on his faces. "We got this, your plans are flawless. Now I don't know about you guys, but why don't we gives these kiddies a good show and teach our newest member a lesson or two?" He says with a wide smile on his face as he punches his fist together, causing the sound of metal against metal to resonate in the arena. The Branwen twins smile before nodding at their leader.

"I think it's a good time to show off our skills to the younger generation." Raven says with a small smile and nod.

"I'm about to teach this brat some respect." Qrow says with a smug smile on his face. Summer lightly glares at him for a second before he sighs. "And show this kid why he should join with us." He says in a monotone voice, still it seems enough to convince Summer who nods her head. She then turns to Ozpin, taking note of most of the seats being filled with students who look at Team STRQ with a mix of excitement and curiosity. Summer smiles before waving in a friendly manner. Most smile and sheepishly wave back while some blush a little. She turns her attention turns to Ozpin who raises an eyebrow at her.

"We're ready sir." Ozpin nods before standing up.

"Remember you four; the future Huntsman and Huntresses are watching, make sure to give them a good show." Ozpin says smiling at his former students. The four nod their heads and all jump into the arena. At the sound of Team STRQ entering the ring Krok slowly turns to face them, his cold and blank eyes looking at each of them. Behind him are claw marks in there wall, signs of him sharpening his claws in anticipation for the upcoming fight. He looks at them and slowly cracks his neck, a fire burning in his eyes.

"The duel between Team STRQ and the representative Cadmus Soldier Krokodil PenDragon shall commence shortly. The rules of this duel shall be different from normal. Each side will fight until they are unable to continue, meaning even if their aura runs out the fight shall continue until one side is unable to continue or surrenders. The fight shall begin in ten seconds." As Glynda finishes a timer appears on the screen counting down from ten. As the timer counts down Krok extends his claws, each now freshly sharpened and ready for the fight. Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven draw their weapons. Qrow allows his weapon to lengthen into a large great sword, Taiyang punches his fist together making his gauntlets lengthen until they covered his entire forearm, and Raven slowly pulls out her Katana. As she does the blade becomes longer as she holds it in one hand, a determined look on her face. The timer slowly begins to dwindle down to the last five seconds.

"I hope you guys don't mind," Qrow say resting his sword on his shoulder. "But I'd like to set the bar for this fight." He smiles cockily as the timer slowly dwindles down.

"Fine, but remember the plan Qrow; don't beat him and don't lose." Summer says as the timer gets into the last few seconds. Qrow nods and walks forward slowly.

"Let's see how well you do now kid." The buzzer sounds overhead signaling the start of the duel. Without hesitation both Qrow and Krok rushed towards each other, Krok remaining low to the ground while Qrow has his sword arched to the side. As Qrow swings his sword Krok slides under it, using his claws to keep traction as he turns to face Qrow's backside. Qrow quickly slashes his sword towards Krok only for the faunus to catch it in a clawed hand. The two stand there for a second, Krok's claws scraping against the sword like another blade would. After their brief pause the two begin again, Qrow taking swings with his large sword and for the moment keeping Krok on the defensive. Krok dodges most of the strikes, each missing by a hair or so as he nimbly dodge. As the two fight Summer watches Krok's movements. They're unlike any fighter she's seen before, he moves with an almost liquid like grace. He moves around as Qrow swings his sword around, crouching, rolling, sliding and flipping to dodge Qrow's strikes.

"You would think that the excess movements would tire him out, yet he's barely broken a sweat. Though I don't think he's toying with Qrow exactly, it's like...he's trying to figure out his attack pattern!" Summer smiles, that would explain how he does so well in fights, if you learn your enemy's pattern you can see their weakness as well! Summer quickly turns to Raven who's thinking the same as her.

"Ray, help your brother." Summer says continuing to watch their faunus opponent. Raven nods her head when Krok turns away from her she opens a portal and jumps through, appearing behind the faunus. The hair on the back of his neck stand up and he instinctively ducks as her crimson blade swooshes past. With the benefit of seeing the strike Qrow lands a solid kick on the faunus. Krok is sent back, his claws leaving deep scars in the ground as they stop him. Krok stares in confusion and slight anger, his pupils narrowed as he lets out a low hiss. Qrow simply grunts seeing his sister.

"I had things under control Ray." He says annoyed, of course his sister doesn't care as she holds her blade out.

"He was learning your attack pattern, Summer told me to give you a hand." She says plainly as she keeps her eyes locked with PenDragon's. "Might as well show him what the two of us can do."

"Fine, was getting tired of him dancing around." Qrow says holding his sword at the ready next to his sister's blade. Krok looks at the two. He had begun to formulate an attack plan for the red eyed male but with both of them and her being an anomaly, things were beginning to turn against him. Now he would have to balance between offensive and defensive. This time only Krok rushes forward, both of his claws extended as he closes the distance between them. At the last second he lurches to the right and digs his left hand into the ground, making him swerve to the side. As he does he pulls himself forward and spins, bringing one of his legs and his tail forward in an ax kick and tail combo to Qrow. While he manages to block the strike Qrow is unprepared for the amount of strength behind them and is sent back. While he lands on his feet he stumbles a little. Krok quickly turns to Raven now and attacks. Raven doesn't hesitate when he goes on the offensive, planning to match him. Krok dodges several of her sword strikes before grabbing her blade and aiming a punch at her. Raven dodges and she shortens the blade so it was freed from Krok's grasp allowing her to swing at him. Reacting quickly Krok swipes at the sword to counter the strike. Raven quickly reverses the blade and aims for his face, Krok leans back as the blade wooshes past him, almost inches from hitting his face. Krok rushes in and punches her, using her free hand she deflects it before sliding in with an elbow jab. Krok uses a hand to catch the elbow strike. As the strike hits he allows her momentum to send him backwards. He easily lands in a low squat and faces her as she holds her sword at the ready. Krok quickly surveys his surroundings, the silver eyed woman and the blonde one had kept their positions. The minute he looks away the Branwen siblings attack. Krok looks back in just enough time to see their blades approaching. Krok focuses all his weight to his hands and pushes back with all his might, sending him back away from their blades. Despite this initial dodge the two sword wielder continue their assault on the faunus. Their coordination manages to surprise Krok who goes on the defensive, using his claws and tail to deflect the strikes he can't dodge. His face begins to show how surprised he is. Their strikes were back to back with almost perfect unison. Krok slides to the side of Qrow and jumps back, landing on his hands and flipping back till he was a good distance. Qrow's blade lowers and the shotgun barrel is revealed. Immediately Krok jumps to the side as shot from Qrow's weapon is fired, blasting a hole into the ground where Krok once stood. Qrow cocks the weapon before firing it again and again. Krok quickly darts out of the way, his eyes glued to Qrow as he continues to point his weapon at him. Behind him Raven slashes her sword down, opening a red portal. Krok looks in confusion until his vision suddenly goes red and black. Krok stops in confusion, only to be met with an ax kick to the stomach, followed by steel slamming into his upper half. Both strikes make Krok gasp as the air is knocked from him and he flips. Krok lands roughly on his stomach, he doesn't wait as he pushes himself to the side as Qrow's massive sword slams down, creating a crater. Krok looks at the two, one hands on the ground and crouching as he catches his breath. His eyes look at Raven, the red portal like thing next to her along with another right where he was before. Krok's eyes widen, it was her doing. That explained earlier how she could get from where the rest of them are to in the heart of battle. Krok hisses loudly at the siblings, scraping his claws against the ground and leaving deep claw marks.

"Qrow! Ray! Switch!" Summer shouts loudly, Krok is puzzled for a second before Raven opens another portal. Krok's eyes quickly look around for the other one, only to see it appear by the rest of her teammates. The siblings quickly jump through and are replaced by Taiyang and Summer. The two look at each other before before nodding and smiling at Krok. "You know Krokodil, you've done a really good job so far." Summer says with a smile on her face as she slowly approaches Krok.

"But face it kid, your aura's already in the yellow and we haven't even gotten started." Taiyang says smugly, "Unless you want all of us to kick your butt, give up now." Taiyang says shaking his gauntlets, the sound of bullets loading into the barrel rings throughout the arena. Krok hisses loudly, bearing his teeth at the two, he had no intention of surrendering, ever. Taiyang sighs before walking forward. "Well, I warned ya kid." The man smiles before rushing towards Krok who matches his movements. Krok goes on the offensive, planning to take out at least one of them. The two engage, both specializing in close quarters combat. Krok makes swipes and follows with either a spin kick or tail strike. Taiyang solely relies on his fist and feet as well. Each of their strikes is deflected or dodged as they both follow up with their own strikes. As they fight and dodge they circle each other. With Krok's spin attacks keeping him moving around Taiyang who ducks and dodges around his strikes, his feet always shuffling like a boxers to keep him on his toes. Nether one lands a solid hit as they continue their dance around each other, the sound of weapons clashing ring throughout the arena. Everyone watching is surprised, many didn't expect the faunus to be able to go toe to toe with Taiyang, even he was surprised at the results. Normally by now he would have landed a few solid blow, but Krok's speed and defense so far keep forcing him to rapidly switch from offense to defense.

Krok strikes forward with both of his clawed hands, Taiyang smiles and easily grabs his hands. Taiyang prepares to say something mocking however Krok's hands grip his wrists and push them to the side as he delivers a skull jarring head butt. Many people cringe at the sight and sound of the head butt. Taiyang stumbles back disoriented, as he does Krok's tail wraps around his waist to prevent him from getting far. Before Taiyang can recover he is yanked back and kicked painfully in the chest. Krok's face has lost it's normal blank expression and is now one closer to announce as he sends Taiyang flying back, his kick having more power behind it than what one would have suspected. Taiyang rolls and lands on his stomach, gasping as the strike knocked all the air out of his lungs. Krok rushes towards the downed Hunstman, preparing to finish him off. As he approaches him a flurry of red roses seem to rush past him. Krok looks at them in confusion, suddenly a shadow appears above him. He looks up, above him with her weapons in hand was Summer Rose. Her white cloak flurrying around her as red rose petals dance in the air. Krok's eyes are locked on her for what feels like minutes, yet is only a mere second to all those watching. Summer smiles down at Krok before spinning, her weapons outstretched as she closes in on Krok.

His instincts finally kicking in and he launches himself to the side, just barely missing her attack. As he dodges a blade shoots out and strikes the side of his face. Krok's teeth clench as hot pain rushes through his body, his aura protecting him from cuts, yet. As Krok stands on his feet the chained from the weapon retracts, forcing Krok to roll out of the way to avoid the strike. Krok turns to look at Summer and her weapons; chained sickles. Each one has a large vertical crescent moon shaped blade. One end attaching to the handle and the other extending outwards like a sickle. As Krok examine the weapon he sees that not only is the outside the sharp part but there appears to be a gun feature on the inside as well, pistols judging by the size. With her cape pulled back the chains wrapped around her forearms are visible, wrapping up to her elbow and her combat cloths; red and black with grey patches of leather for possible protection. By this point Taiyang has recovered enough to get to one knee gasping.

"Thanks...Sum...that kid's...got…one heck...of a kick." He says taking gasps of air. His leader turns and smiles at him.

"There's no need for thanks Tai. Though he did a number on your aura." Taiyang looks at the meters. His was in the low yellow already.

"Damn, all from two solid strikes from the kid...guess he isn't playing around anymore." He slowly stands up as Summer faces Krok, simply taking in her stance and trying to predict her attack pattern.

"His aura is low, when you see an opening attack, we're all going to finish this soon okay?" Summer says walking closer to Krok, she lets more of the chains fall from her wrist and begins to spin them, the blades making a swooshing sound as they cut through the air. "It seems I have a rather unfair advantage against you." Summer says grabbing one of her sickles and keeping one spinning. "This entire fight I've been watching how you attack, dodge, parry and counter strikes. All the while you've never seen me fight, meaning you're about to have an uphill battle Krokodil." She catches her other sickle and smiles. "But I'll be happy once you become our ward, so please forgive me."

Krok snarls at Summer before rushing at her, claws extended and ready to strike. Summer smiles, launching herself forward as he prepares to strike her. As they near Krok slashes at her, only for the huntress to effortlessly jump over him and send a blade straight for him. Krok rolls forward as the blade strikes the ground, he quickly turns to see the second blade coming in a sweeping motion. Immediately he jumps up to dodge the low whip. With him in the air he looks at Summer who only smiles confusing Krok, at least until he feels a blow from behind. Krok gasps as a fists hits him in his back sending him crashing back to the ground gasping for air. Above him is Taiyang, taking the opening he was looking for. He launched several blasts off towards Krok. The Faunus quickly rolls out of the way of the blasts. As he looks up one of Summer's sickles wraps around his leg. Krok has enough time to look down before he is yanked off his feet and hurtled into a wall. Before the wall hits a red and black portal opens up, Krok quickly brings his arms up to protect against the upcoming attack however as he lands nothing happens Krok looks around and doesn't see his attackers.

"Look all around kid." Krok Immediately looks up, above him with his weapon in a scythe is Qrow. Qrow spins at high speed and strikes at Krok, the blade just barely missing Krok. This time it's Krok doing everything he can to make sure he doesn't get hit as Qrow swings the scythe with near blinding speed. Qrow smirks at this and advances, pushing Krok further and further back as the spinning scythe offers no clear window to attack. With every swipe Krok is pushed further back till he's corner by a wall. Qrow aims a powerful strike at Krok however the Faunus doesn't plan to give up. Using the wall Krok pushes off of it as Qrow slashes deeply into the wall. As Qrow has his back turned Krok's tail wraps around his waist. Krok performs a jump spin in the air, throwing Qrow down. Qrow aims his weapon to the ground and shots, making him jerk back and roughly land on his feet.

"Wide open." The hair on the back of Krok's neck rise as Raven is behind him, her piercing red eyes glaring down at him as she slashes him from behind. Krok clenches his teeth as he roars in pain as her blade slashes him. Sending him to the ground. Krok lands roughly, breathing through clenched teeth as he stands on all fours. Summer rushes towards him her blades in hand. She makes a b line for him. The faunus snarls at her as he slashes her with his claws. The minute his claws get close to her she changes into two different streams of rose petals. Krok's thrown off completely, never before had he'd seen a technique like that. Suddenly he feels cold steel pressed against his back.

"We win." Summer says as she shoots Krok, shattering what's left of his aura and sending him to the ground. Krok gasps in pain, his body shaking as he tries to stand up, only for two blades to be stuck in his face. One silver, one red.

"Well, looks like you could use some improvement in your fighting huh punk?" Qrow asks smiling at Krok. The faunus snarls as the sounds of Summer and Taiyang approaching draw his attention.

"Qrow, stop it." Summer says crossing her arms in a scolding fashion. "He went against all of us and did extremely well."

"Yea, yea Sum." Qrow says averting his eyes from his leader's. Krok stares at the four, hatred still in his eyes.

"Well looks like you're our ward kid." Taiyang says in a joking manner, however Krok isn't finished by a long shot. He smirks, something that isn't missed my Raven who presses her blade to his throat.

"If you're thinking of trying anything then you might as well give up." She says with cold eyes looking down into his, now burning with fury. "You have no aura left any strike from here on will actually inflict damage, meaning it'll only take one well aimed strike to end your life." She says pressing the blade against the side of his neck, sending a prickle of pain across Krok's neck as a warm crimson fluid drips from the spot. Krok smirks as he grabs the blade tightly with a clawed hand. Krok takes a step back and prepares to show his ace in the hole; his semblance. Stepping back Krok creates a blast from his foot. He keeps his knee bent as he slams his knee swiftly and painfully into Raven's stomach. The huntress can't react in time as she gasps from the speed and pain of the strike. Her other three teammates see this and quickly get into action. Using his other foot and his hands he shoots out several streams that send his body up and over Raven, all the while pushing her into her teammates. As Krok spins in the air he creates a blast from his foot and hand, causing him to spin around rapidly in the air before landing with one leg performing an arch slide. Krok looks at the four, letting out a menacing roar as his semblance full activates. Fire begins to come from his body, slowly growing stronger till it's like a burning inferno. The members of Team STRQ state in shock for a second.

"Why did he just now use his semblance?" Taiyang asks as he helps Raven to her feet after taking a second to recover.

"Apparently he uses his semblance only as a last resort." Raven says, anger burning in her cold eyes as she readies her sword. "Guess this really is a fight until one side can't continue isn't it Summer?" Raven says more annoyed than anything else. Summer remains ever calm, the initial shock having worn of as she holds her weapons at the ready.

"The mission has changed; 1) Stop PenDragon before he hurts someone. 2) Make sure you'd guys don't do anything reckless. The look in his eyes, he's got nothing to lose." Summer looks at her teammates all nodding their heads before looking at Krok who had a wicked and toothy smile on his face. Suddenly the fires stop, Krok looks at them, his pupils now thin slits, his mouth opens, steam and smoke billowing out of it as he lets out a ferocious battle roar and attack. Krok creates a large explosion from both feet as he launches forward forward at blinding speed. Qrow rushes to meet Krok swinging at the faunus. Krok quickly creates a blast from one of his feet, launching himself up and over the sword. Krok performs a midair flip lands behind the Hunstman. Qrow turns with just enough time to block a kick with his sword. Krok smiles and lifts up his second foot before creating an explosion under both feet launching the two in opposite directions. Qrow going back and into the ground and Krok forward and up in the air.

"Nice try kid!"

Taiyang shouts as he rushes to meet Krok as he lands, angling one of his hands to the side Krok creates an explosion that makes his body spin towards its side. Adding blast after blast he spins faster till his body become a blur of spinning claws as he speeds towards Taiyang. He simply smiles as he jumps back from the spinning wheel of claws as they rack deep marks into the ground at blinding speed. The only problem was that because of the direction of the claws they send Krok speeding towards Taiyang. Krok stops spinning as he launches himself at Taiyang's feet. Krok creating a blast from both his hands facing backwards as comes in low, Taiyang seeing this jumps up as Krok comes in with a sliding tail sweep. Krok keeps going though, his actual target watching with curiosity and slight shock, Summer. Krok lets out a roar as he rushed towards her. Summer stares before sighing.

"I guess a small part of me is happy because of how persistent you are. But still…" Summer looks up, her eyes having lost the normal and friendly look to them in favor of a cold blank one."It appears words are no longer an option with you." Suddenly she appears in front of Krok, shocking him as he looks into her eyes. "Are they, PenDragon?"

Summer takes a swing at Krok, the faunus dodges the strike as he recovers from the initial shock of her assault. Krok begins to take furious swipes at her, mixing in tail sweep and blast spin kicks as he tries to get around Summer and find her blind spot. The only problem was that Summer knew this so she did the same, but much better. With her semblance she was easily able to dart around Krok and attack. She wasn't using her blades however, sticking to punches and kick in key spots all over his body. Everyone watches as Summer literally runs circles around Krok. The faunus becomes enraged with her toying with him. He begins to try and predict her place of appearance, slowly seeing a pattern before smiling he attacks her again, this time though he grabs her with his tail. She lets out a slight gasp as his tail keep a firm and tight grasp onto her. Krok lets out a snarl as he holds his hand up, charging up a powerful blast for her.

"Enough."

Suddenly Krok's eyes contract as he lets out a roar of pain. As his charged hand goes up it releases a blast unlike the earlier ones, this ones does not detonate and instead launches into the air like a missile hitting the roof with an explosive bang. Summer's eyes look up in shock for a brief second before looking at the faunus writhing in pain on the ground. His tail coils on itself as he rolls around in clear agonizing pain, his eyes narrow and his claws scratching at something at the back of his head, drawing a little blood. However as soon as it starts it ends. Krok eyes look around before he get up and looks at the cause, Lav. She's standing up, a cold look in her eyes and the device in her hand, her thumb on the red button. Krok snarls furiously at her however he stops when she holds up the device.

"You've lost, accept that you're the ward of team STRQ, PenDragon." The way she says his name shows the disgust she feels towards him. Krok extends his claws and let's out a menacing growl only for her to press the button again sending him to his knees in pain. "I suggest you learn some respect. Don't you DARE snarl at me." She says narrowing her eyes before letting go of the remote, leaving PenDargon on the ground breathing heavily as he recovers. "Ms. Rose? This is your team's victory. When your ready I have all his information and the things you'll need." She says as if nothing happened before standing up and walking out of the room. Nearly everyone in the auditorium watches as she exits the arena. After a few seconds Summer turns her attention to Krok, who slowly rises to his feet. Though it's clear he's still in pain and struggling to stand up fully. Seeing this Summer immediately goes to his side, grabbing his arm to help hoist him up. The second she grabs his arm he wrenches it free and glares at her. The two stare off for several seconds before Summer walks up to him offering a hand.

"It's alright, I just want to help you. You're still hurt." Summer says gently as she slowly walks towards him, once she takes another step closer Krok's eyes narrow, his claws lengthen and her let out a low growl. Without waiting he slowly walks towards one of the walls and begins to scale it, his claws cutting into the material as he climbs out slowly. As he reaches the top many of the students close to him instinctively back up from the faunus. Krok simply ignores them as he walks on, his breath heavy as he walks to the door and opens it roughly before exiting the room. As the doors slam close the entire room is quiet for several seconds before the students begin to laugh and cheer. The members of Team STRQ slowly turn to wave at the students cheering, the younger generations all greatly impressed by the skills of the four huntsman and huntresses. Several students shout various ranging from;

"Alright Team STRQ!"

"You guys showed that overgrown lizard!"

"You all rock!"

"I love guy!"

These were only a few of the cries that came out as the screen changes to show team STRQ as the winner of the duel. Only Raven doesn't wave back at the children, several wanting to shake their hands and such however a threatening of a month of detentions to anyone still in the audience quickly scattered all the students in record time, making Summer and Taiyang chuckle while Qrow simply sighs.

"You never change do ya lady?" Qrow says quietly under his breath. This time not drawing her attention as Raven opens a portal right by the two professors. The members of Team STRQ enter the portal and appear in front of the professors.

"I believe congratulations are in order Team STRQ." Ozpin says with a small smile on his face. "However, I would not celebrate too early" he finishes.

"Oz? Why shouldn't we?" Qrow asks sighing. "We beat that kid, and while I still don't like the idea of him with us but still-"

"You're suggesting he doesn't agree with the outcome?" Raven says interrupting her brother who glares at her, still the other teammates understand her reasoning,

"Why wouldn't he agree to it?" Taiyang asks scratching his head. "We beat him fair and square."

"No...no we didn't." Summer says remembering the glare and growl he gave her. "Taiyang, Qrow, think about it; let's say if you two were to have a duel, the loser, for example, you have to run around vale in nothing but your underwear. Now if you two are neck and neck and ether Raven or me jumpin at the last minute to help one of you with a finishing attack, would either of you be willing to accept that as a defeat?" Summer asks raising an eyebrow.

"As much as I don't want to; when he activated his semblance the battle was rapidly tipping in his favor." Raven says looking at the board, now turned off. "Not to mention when he grabbed Summer and charged that blast, if that had hit then it's most likely that would have taken her aura down considerably. At the very least he would have probably pushed us past the aura breaking point." The two males are silent before looking at Ozpin.

"Because of her actions he may be far more resilient and resentful than he would have been if he had lost by you four alone. Still, with patience, perseverance, and a little bit of luck I know you four will do him a lot of good and further unlock his potential. Now then, I believe I will travel with you to see our two guest." Ozpin says leading them out to the statue of the huntsman and huntress in front of the school. As they approach the statue the clear image of Krok and Lav by the statute. Krok sits at its base cross legged with his eyes closed. The minute the group gets close he immediately opens his eyes and looks at them, his eyes lingering on Summer with a look of bitter resentment.

"Good to see you here and ready for this assignment." Lav says not paying attention to PenDragon as she walks in front of him. "These folders contain basic information about Cadmus along with information about PenDragon, particularly seeing as it's unresponsive you may have to rely on this. Inside with it is a lien card to pay for any incident or damages he causes." She says pulling out the jet black lien card and handing it to Summer, the others look at it with varying levels of interest. She then from her own pocket pulls out a little device and shows it before Summer, the minute the device is pulled out Krok's eyes shoot towards it, immediately knowing exactly what it is.

"Wait…" Summer begins looking at the device. "That's the-"

"Device I used to make it stand down correct." Lav says without looking at Krok. "Should PenDragon prove to be a risk simply press this button, a shock will be delivered to him. This is also an insurance policy incase he goes rogue. Simply charge it to full power and keep going." She says casually as she places the remote in Summer's hand. "If there aren't anymore questions I will be taking my leave, enjoy yourself Team STRQ." She says before walking off, her heels creating a click with each step. From behind them a low snarl can be heard from Krok. This time though his eyes aren't on any of them, they're on his former handler.

"I assume you two didn't get along did you?" Raven asks slightly raising her eyebrow at Krok who simply nods before standing up and looking at them it's clear that he's still not keen to the idea of going with them however he accepts it, reluctantly. Seeing this Summer walks in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Look, I know that, our deul was cut short because of what she did. I know I said we would have an all out fight. It just seems that it'll have to be pushed back a little. For now just give us a chance and you'll get to see what it's like with others okay? In a little bit we can have our all out fight again okay?" Summer asks before sticking her hand out for Krok to shake. The Faunus looks from her hand to her face, the same warm and friendly smile on her face as before. Krok stares for several seconds internally debating before nodding his head, only to see Summer wagging her finger. "Now that you're with us you're going to have to start expressing yourself more, starting with more physical connection outside of fights mister meaning for this to be official you need to shake my hand." She says with a hint of a mischievous smile on her face, all the while Krok has an annoyed glare.

"You could force him with-"

"No. I won't be using that unless it's an absolute emergency and even then, I have no use for something like that." Summer says with a firm and unwavering expression. Upon hearing this Krok's eyes widen slightly in shock, Lav had used it frequently against him. Perhaps Summer's words were false or perhaps she didn't want to use it. She turns back around and this time sticks up only her pinky. "How about this for a start? It's a pinky promise okay?" Krok looks at the gesture for several seconds before slowly and with slight hesitance he sticks up his hand and lowers all but his pink before holding it in the same position and gently touching it to hers. Summer seems slightly shocked while Krok seems annoyed by the interaction. Behind the two Qrow falsely cries.

"And here I thought...he would never socialize! Perhaps he and...even my dear sister can break out of their antisocialness!" Qrow says pretending to cry, as he continues to act he rests his arms onto his sister, only for her to ram her elbow into his gut with a straight face.

"Be quiet." Raven says simply as Qrow keels over in pain holding his gut in pain. Taiyang laughs as Summer sighs.

"You three are showing what perfect examples you can be." She says shaking her head before looking at Krok who's glaring st Qrow. "Come on Krok, let's go." Summer says with a smile on her face as she and the members of team STRQ begin to walk on, Krok stares for several seconds until Summer runs towards him with a flurry of rose petals. "Come on." She says motioning got him to follow behind. Slowly the Faunus begins to walk forward following team STRQ.

* * *

 _Krok's eyes open. He's no longer in Beacon or the city Vale. Instead he appears to be overlooking a settlement. It's a good sized town surrounded by mountains, from the spot where he's at Krok can see the town is filled with many people, all going about their lives with an almost pleasant peace; kids playing, neighbors going about their business with a smile on their face and the smell of forges, bakeries and fire roaring. From behind Krok he can hear the flapping of wings. Turning around he's greeted with the sight of two sets of wings, both of them dark and large, however one has feathers like the night while the other has leathery wings with a claw thumb like digit. As the two touch down a familiar feeling of dread washes over Krok, the two were Grimm, Lords of Grimm._

 _ **"We passed over a dozen villages, what makes this one so special?"** Scaldris asks as his wings ruffle showing his annoyance. The other Dracul, simply sighs reflecting his companion's feelings._

 _ **"For once stop complaining and look around."** He says simply as he spreads his arms out. **"This settlement is large, the mountains provide protection from lesser Grimm and other Aura Users with foul intent. Not to mention there are hidden defenses, meaning normal Grimm would be dispatched quickly and anyone with ill will would be ripped to shreds. This settlement is far from the others meaning you can have your explosive fun without drawing attention."** Dracul explains, Krok listens as well, still remembering the last dream he had where they talked about attacking a village to start a war, as Krok examines the environment and the people he notices it's colder, the people are wearing cloths that have fur and are thicker than what he normally sees in Vale meaning they're on the northern part. Dracul stares at the town for several long seconds, his red eyes lingering on the buildings and people._

 _ **"What's wrong? Don't have the stomach?"** Scaldris ask with a sneer, Dracul slowly looks at him._

 _ **"They've changed so much since the last time I saw them. Having permanent, much stronger weapons to fight Grimm and now themselves. It's interesting how they've changed so much."** Dracul say, using a tone someone who's lived for many years would use when talking to a child._

 _ **"What exactly happened to you?"** Scaldris asks looking at the reptilian Grimm. " **Everyone and everything knew when you were on the move, death on both sides followed wherever you went. Then one day you disappear, we all though the mighty Earth Splitter had died because he faced something he couldn't handle."** Dracul gives a short and dry laugh._

 _ **"No...I scoured this world for a challenge, in my youth between bands of aura users and older Grimm they proved to be significant challenge, yet eventually stepping on ants grows tiresome. So I created my cavern within the mountains and waited. My presence drew all sorts of being to my lair, many annoyances from the Younglings and Aura users who believed there was something of value I was protecting. Until one group came. All Aura Users proclaiming that I was a scourge on their land. They stood and faced me, believing their weapons were effective. Out of the possible 50 that went in only 3 I'm sure survived."** Scaldris laughs arrogantly._

 _ **"50 Aura Users was all it took to beat you?! How sad, so much for -"** the sound of flesh being sliced is heard as Dracul slashes Scaldris with its tail. Black blood squirts out as Scaldris shouts obscurities at Dracul, who simply ignores it and continues._

 ** _"It was the actions of one that left me there in a deep sleep. 46 of them were like nats and easy to kill. One of them, they told the remaining ones to flee, as it turned to face me their eyes began to glow brightly, almost like the sun. Because of our battle I had shaken the cavern walls and made them collapses on us, killing the aura user who sacrificed themself as I was frozen in place, the rock being my tomb. I do not have any memories of what happened when I was in that slumber, all that the white light kept me there. The next memory is of seeing the other Lords of Grimm and our master."_**

 _" **We always did wonder how the hell you managed to stay alive for so long, though our master say you lived off the land."**_

 ** _"Lived off the land?"_**

 _" **The earth was barren, no plants grew there and Grimm that were drawn by your presence simply died. Their bodies sinking into the ground like they were being absorbed by something, you glutinous bastard, that's why you looked like you were just sleeping and are still strong like this."**_

 _ **"That and I use the ample Grimm to fight and train. Unlike someone who simply relies on his healing ability to make himself seem 'Immortal'."** Dracul says simply earning a glare from Scaldris._

 _" **One day I'm going to kill you, you oversized lizard."**_

 _ **"Words are nothing without action Scaldris, if you're simply going to boast empty words then be quiet, I want to finish this up as soon as possible so hurry up."** Dracul says walking to the edge of the cliff ignoring the Grimm behind him that looked like he wants to attack at any second. **"What's the matter? I can practically hear your thoughts of killing me. If you're so willing do it."** He says before turning to look at him, slowly approaching. **"Go ahead and attack me, but know this; if you do I will destroy you. I don't care if it angers our master, I will keep ripping you apart until you don't come back and I'll devour you. To attack me is to challenge me to a fight to the death, so think hard."** Dracul says the entire time it has been walking closer and closer to him, the supposedly younger Grimm frozen in its spot as Dracul gets inches from him, looking down at the Grimm as his wings are spread. **"Remember, I don't make threats, I make promises, and I promise if you or the other lords attack or betray me, I WILL destroy each and everyone of you."** He says simply as he glares at him. Even Krok was shaking a little, this Grimm was the definition of fear, terrifying even others of its kind. **"Are we clear, boy?"**_

 _ **"Transparently."** Scaldris says with a gulp before Dracul steps back._

 _" **Now then, start the attack just like we planned."** He says simply as the bird like Grimm quickly launches into the air. Krok watches as he flies high into the air until he's only a small speck, anyone who'd see him would think he's a bird. **"Mankind, when you're United you are truly a force to be reckoned with."** It says with a hint of pride and joy in its voice. " **However, when you're divided onto yourselves,"** suddenly there are several large streams of fire that come crashing down like missiles, setting fire to settlements as the faint screams of people can be heard. Krok stares in mortified shock as the settlements burn in a bright inferno as more and more fire is sent down, burning all that it touches and even creating craters from the explosions, scattering stones, people and houses in a burning fury that makes the fire spread further. The screams, filled with clear fear and pain resonate louder, yet the Grimm besides Krok doesn't react, almost like it was a daily sight. **"You become weak and easy pickings. Still, from the fires of conflict the greatest weapons are forged,"**_

 _Slowly the screams die down, and Scaldris flies close to the ground before landing. For a few minutes it walks around, most likely checking for survivors. After walking out of view for a minute he takes flight with something in its arms before landing behind Dracul, Krok looks to see a small child, from the remains of a burnt dress, long hair and whimpering it's clear that it's a girl. Scaldris drops her as she sits there clearly afraid of Scaldris but to petrified to move._

 _ **"She's the only survivor, perhaps I should end her?"** He ask with clear glee in its voice. The girl seems to petrified to speak as she slowly backs up, only until she hits Dracul's tail and stops. The tail quickly wraps around her chest, the spines sticking out as she's lifted to her feet. Slowly Dracul lifts her to his eye level and looks at her, her body clearly shaking in fear as she's unable to scream yet clearly wants to._

 _ **"Do you understand me child?"** He asks in his normal calm voice. She shakingly nods her head. **"Good, I want you to look."** He says with a intimidating smile on his face as he shows her the burning remains of her village, silent tears of fear and sorrow slowly roll down her face, before being turned to the Grimm. " **Let the sight before you be forever branded into your mind, and remember; the kingdom of Mantle is only getting started."** He says before dropping her, before she can get up his tail comes behind her and slashes her back. She finally utters a sound, a scream of pain as the spines slash into her flesh like a sword, red blood begins to swell up and trickle down the wound. **"I suggest you run now, run away or you will perish. And remember; this is only the beginning."** He says as she quickly gets up and starts running, her feet bare as her legs carry her as fast as she can, adrenaline and fear pumping through her veins as she runs on down the road._

 ** _"What makes you so sure she'll make it? She reeks of fear, despair and blood. What's to say a Grimm or some animal takes her out?"_**

 _ **"The Grimm won't do it because they'll sense our presence on her, and I have a trusted subordinate that will deal with any wildlife that may attempt to make a meal out of her. Besides; she'll keep running, she won't stop until her little legs give out, and even then she'll try to flee, when one is powerless it's all they can do."** Scaldris makes a tsk sound as he crosses its arms, the bird like wings ruffling behind him._

 _" **You're playing a huge gamble,"**_

 _ **"A huge gamble that should I be correct, will lead to war on a massive scale. Besides; even if it doesn't there'll be plenty of opportunities for us."** Dracul says before extending its wings, with one swift downstroke it takes flight, easily getting high into the air with little effort before Scaldris with an annoyed snarl does the same._

* * *

Krok does one final check over his stuff; making sure that not only was everything in place but that his weapon is sharpened and ready for usage. The dark metal showed his reflection in it, the edges sharpened and kept in high matinence to make sure everything worked smoothly and would be able to handle the stress of combat. Still there was something else on his mind; the previous night he had received a message from Raven; he was to meet at _The Hummingbird_ where she would give him important information along with his payment. Krok groans to himself, his level of trust wavered with her, at times he knew for a fact that she's only helping for her own reasons, yet...she made many valid points that frankly make him think and wonder.

" I thought that class would never end." Blake says with a tired sigh. Krok chuckles a little and looks at her.

"Blake with the exception of combat class every single class seems to never end." The Faunus says stretching a little as he looks at the girls, all of them having on different clothes than normal. Ruby wore the same red and black with a gray undershirt that was exposed. Weiss wore an outfit that is a white and black combat skirt with higher boots that go just above her knees with black high socks. Blake has on long black pants with a white jacket that exposes her belly and forearms. The latter having black wrapping around the forearms. Finally Yang wears a tan jacket with dark shoulder guards and two long boots. Both only leave the tops of her thighs exposed and they each posses a ribbon on the heel. Krok chuckles to himself from Ruby asking why he didn't have a hunter outfit for the mission. The Crocodile faunus' reply being along the lines of he didn't have the time or money to buy multiple cloths for different situation. Ruby quickly jumps down from her bed, nearly hitting the Heiress on her way down.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" The young leader says happily, much to the disapproval of her partner.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss says standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang says with a slight shrug.

"I believe that having a plan means you're somewhat prepared and have things thought out. Not quite serious." Krok corrects as he extends his claws and examines them closely, deciding on sharpening them later on the side of a building. Yang simply sticks her tongue out in defiance to his comment, simply making his chuckle.

"Right!" Ruby says getting everyone's attention as the teens stand at the ready. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss says pointing to herself and her partner. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake says, a determined look on her face. " If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Frankly the idea for Krok to join her was considered, however due to the fact that it's clear that Krok is probably if not, he only crocodile Faunus in vale he would stick out unlike Blake who could easily blend in with a crowd and wouldn't raise as much suspicion.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Yang says with a smile on her face, one that makes the crocodile faunus suspicious.

"Yang, what exactly do you mean by 'old friend'?"

"What? It's not like he's an Ex or something."

"I know that, just like I also know you have this REALLY bad habit of using words loosely." Krok says crossing his arms and pointing his tail at her, at least until the young leader Ruby coughs in a 'hurry up' fashion. "Right got it...I'm going to meet up with a waiter I know who severs at a restaurant that's normally filled with a lot of faunus." Krok says referring to Val who seems to know one or two things involving the White Fang.

"Great!" Ruby says excitedly as everyone makes sure they know the plan. "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." She say before pumping her fist up into the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everything stops and looks, that hadn't come from any of them. The members of team RWBY turn to see a familiar monkey faunus hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Sun!?"

"How did you get up there?"

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." The Faunus replies to the outbursts of Blake and Yang.

"You do what?!"

"I climb trees all the time!" He says casually as if that was common knowledge.

"Does that mean you eavesdrop on other people often?" Krok asks with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Sun simply smiles and shrugs.

"If I need to. So!" He says all the while flipping into the room and landing perfectly, probably from practice as a huntsman and running from members of the law. "Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Blake says pointing to the five of them. Sun looks at Krok confused.

"Wait he's part of your team?" He says pointing towards the crocodile faunus, whose tail was beginning to coil onto itself showing his annoyance.

"Yes, I'm on their team."

"Wait...you guys are Team RWBY right? R-W-B-Y for Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang...Your name starts with a K." Sun says looking at Krok who lets out a growl/groan.

"Fine it's RWBYK, R-W-B-Y-K and the K is silent does that make you feel ANY better?" Krok says with an eye twitching in clear annoyance at having to explain this instead of the monkey faunus just accepting it. "The point being; as a team we're looking for this Torchwick and dealing with the White Fang...as a team." Ruby steps up with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Psh! That's dumb!" The Faunus says with a wave of dismissal and his usual smile. "We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" He says gesturing out the window everyone look and sees nothing. They look at the Faunus who points to the right. The team all look out the window to see the blue haired tan teen against the ledge, he flashes them a quick smile.

"'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks, voicing the question her teammates were all thinking. Neptune simply chuckles and points his thumb at himself.

"I have my ways."

"You're stuck aren't you?" Krok asks crossing his arms and giving Neptune a skeptical look.

"Psh! What!? No! I'm not stuck! I'm just...yea I'm stuck." He says looking down, before quickly looking up as the ground seems a little too far for his liking. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." He says pressing himself tightly against the wall. The four girls slowly turn to look at Krok who sighs.

"One sec…" Krok say extending his tail out the window to grab Neptune's arm before yanking him into the room with a startle. Once on solid spacious ground Neptune sighs happily.

"Thanks man, you saved me." Krok simply looks at him and shrugs.

"Next time use the stairs, wouldn't want you to meet your end from heights." Krok says rather casually as though he truly doesn't care one way or the other, which he doesn't. Once everyone had somewhat recovered Ruby begins to adjust the old plan to now incorporate the two newcomers and them to the old plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss." Ruby says standing next to the heiress. "Sun, you can go with Blake." As soon as she says that Sun appears next to the cat faunus who seems alright with the idea. "And Neptune," Ruby says getting begin the taller teen who quickly flashes Weiss a wink stunning her temporarily. "you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Um Ruby? What about Krok?" Sun says pointing towards the reptile faunus. "He's a faunus so couldn't he simply come with us?"

"I asked a friend to meet up with me that has ties to the White Fang. Besides, a reptile Faunus in Vale is rare, meaning I'm more likely to be remembered for attending Beacon which will bring unwanted attention." Krok says looking at Sun, his explanation made sense and was justified. Though the other reason of his requested solo mission was to later meet with Branwen who would only show when he was alone. Weiss coughs to get Ruby's attention.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss tried to reason, of course the true reason going over the head of the young redhead while EVERYONE else saw right through it.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asks concerned, her innocent and inexperienced showing as Weiss smiles a little.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." She says with a small blush on her face, Krok and Yang look at each other with a look that shouts ' _Really?'_

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby says as she walks over and grabs Weiss' is obviously shocked as she's effortlessly dragged out of the room. With her free arm she sticks it out in a vain attempt to get to Neptune.

"But! But!" Is all she can say before being dragged off completely.

"Well that was fun to watch!" Yang says barely holding back her laughter. She then turns to Neptune. "Alright! I got a motorcycle that'll take us there. Let's hurry." She say before turning to leave but stops. "Almost forgot something important!" She says before quickly turning towards Krok. She smiles before giving him a quick kiss. "For good luck."

"For me or you?"

"You, can I get one?" She asks cupping his face and giving him a pitiful look. Krok smiles before kissing her on the lips.

"Good luck Yang." He says rubbing her cheek as she turns to leave. Neptune watching the whole thing looks from the door to Krok.

"So...you and Yang?"

"Yep."

"Cool, you aren't worried about her being with another man for several hours?" Neptune asks, some might have interpreted that as a challenge or pride. Yet with Neptune's body language and tone it's clear it's a serious question. Krok looks at him with his normal calm look.

"I have great faith in Yang to be faithful, just like she has great faith in me to be faithful. Besides if a guy were to hit on her she'd grab them in the family jewels and squeeze until they pop like grapes." Krok says extremely calmly, however at the idea of such a thing happening Neptune's hand slowly go to his crotch protectively as his face pales and he lets out a silent cry of pain. "Though if you prefer;" suddenly Krok lengthens his claws and holds them an inch from Neptune's face making him gasp in fear. Krok fiercely glares at Neptune, his eyes narrow and burning with fury."If you try ANYTHING with Yang that I, her boyfriend wouldn't approve of you'll wish your jewels were popped, cause I promise you, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging me to end you. AM I CLEAR?" Krok asks slowly bringing his claws closer to Neptune's face.

"We're clear, SUPER clear, transparently clear man." The young man says as his body shakes slightly from the claws. Krok quickly retracts his claws and his expression changes to normal as he cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, see ya later." Krok says as if nothing happened, seeing the Faunus leave Neptune sighs before remembering his mission with Yang and hurries to catch up with her.

* * *

"First find Val, then Branwen…"

Krok says to himself as he walks the familiar streets of Vale. He thankfully remembers she works at _Lavender's Fire_. The Faunus quickly heads over to the restaurant. Between Val and Branwen both knew important things about the White Fang. The only problem being that while Val knew they weren't good she would be less likely to reveal anything critical that might lead some Faunus to get hurt which he understands. After all the vale police don't exactly treat Faunus fighting for equal right, albeit through terrorism, with respect. On the other end of the spectrum Branwen had given him prime targets that seemed to hurt the White Fang yet was rather limited in what information she gives him and even more limited in what she knows about him. Krok sighs, he knew Branwen would probably have a good idea about what the White Fang is up to, yet at the same time she'd try and further her own unknown objective.

With the Vital festival approaching the streets were filled with far more people than before, many from one of the neighboring kingdoms. With all the people many stores were packed, including _Lavender's Fire ,_ the restaurant has most of the inside seats filled with customers, both human and faunus. It brought a smile to Krok's face to see people sharing this restaurant, it brought a further smile to his face as several people of both races bit of more than they could chew and began coughing and guzzling water to put the fires in their mouth out.

"Weak," Krok says to himself as he enters and is greeted by a waiter, a young male with brown blond hair. He does the same greeting as Val had but does a bow this time. "Okay, impressive but I'm not here to eat." He says drawing the waiter's attention in confusion. "I'm looking for Valentina Celeste. Wolf Faunus with tail and ears?" He asks the waiter before a look of realization crosses his face.

"Oh! You mean Val! Oh are you her boyfriend?"

"Good friend, not boyfriend."

"Oh, okay give me a minute." He says with a smile on his face before disappearing into the kitchen. Krok can faintly hear the sound of talking of several people along with the sound of fires roaring and plates clattering. After a few minutes Val comes out, her familiar uniform on and her ears and tail wiggling curiosity as she looks to see Krok. She smiles before approaching the larger faunus.

"Oh hi Krok!" She greets excitedly, her tail wagging back and forth.

"Hey Val, they got you working full time huh?" Krok jokes as his tail makes a sweeping motion towards all the people. Vale sighs but still smiles.

"With the Vital Festival soon approaching there's a lot of tourist who want to see Vale and all it has to offer, so a lot of tourist get hungry so restaurants are packed."

"How many realized this restaurant lives up to the name?"

"A lot, a few even passed out." She says with a tired sigh, "So Krok, was there something you needed?"

"Could we talk for a few minutes? In private?" He asks, the two stare for a second before she nods her head and heads to the kitchen. There's a few minutes of talking before she comes back out.

"Okay, we can use the alley right here." She says leading the taller faunus out to the alley to the side of the restaurant. As they walk outside Val looks around before sighing. "Why do I get the distinctive impression you aren't here to small talk?"

"Because you know I really don't do the small talk." He says simply as he leans against the ally wall. "I need to know if there's anything of questionable topics that were mentioned in the restaurant." He says looking at her. "Or if there's anything you know, I need to know."

"What do you think i could tell you?" She asks turning to him. "Besides what would you possibly want with that information?"

"Me and my team are looking into recent activities from the White Fang and a professional criminal named Roman Torchwick. I don't know if you took my advice or not but the restaurant has a lot of Faunus, and being a waiter you probably overhear your fair share of conversations that people don't want heard normally." He says calmly, knowing people, particularly those low on the food chain of any organization get sloppy when talking. Val sighs and looks at him.

"You actually want me to tell you what I hear? Don't you realize that I and your team will be sending people who want equal rights to jail?"

"Is stealing crates of dust, working with a professional criminal, and using grimm a way towards equal right?"

"What!? Grimm?! You can't be-"

"Ask any of my teammates, I wasn't in the fight directly, yet there's multiple reports and eyewitnesses to the creatures of darkness being used. I want to stop innocent people from being harmed and frankly I wanted ask you because I and you know that the White Fang no longer walk their talk. Please Val, you're a good person, and one of my teammates is a faunus so we'll make sure if we encounter any White Fang that they're treated with respect, you have my word." Val is silent, for several seconds, her tail slowly swaying back and forth behind her as she debates with whether or not she should reveal the information. After a minute Krok sighs. "If you don't want to I'll-"

"They're preparing something big. I don't know the detail but, I overheard a few of them."

"Were you at a meeting?"

"No, I'm not part of them. I considered it because I was tired of being treated like trash but with what's happened I wasn't so sure. There was three of them, they had a few drinks and one said he was being transferred to Mount Glenn, he said they're preparing for something big there that'll surprise everyone."

"Are you sure? Mount Glenn is abandoned right?"

"Yes, it was a failed attempt at expansion that Vale tried but it was overrun by Grimm and sealed off. Not to mention they were all Faunus, it could be nothing but it didn't run right with me." Val says as her tail and ears lower, a second later Krok gently places his hand onto her head.

"Thanks, we'll look into this." He say before removing his hand and giving her a wave as he walks away. "I'll make sure to bring them to this restaurant when we get the chance, they'll love it!" He says with a final smile before walking away. "Now to deal with Ms. Moody." He says as he heads to the familiar restaurant.

* * *

"Where is she?" Krok asks annoyed as he sits at the table to the restaurant, his tail swaying quickly behind him as he waits for a familiar red and black armor clad woman. He sits there waiting, a glass of water in his hands not planning to really buy anything and only waiting until Branwen arrives. As he sits there a woman approaches him, unfortunately not the one he's waiting for, instead being a mouse faunus.

"I see you're back young man." She says with a slight smile on her face. It takes Krok a second to realize it was the same waiter from before, her mouse ears resting on the top of her head and sticking out.

"Ah yes, I'm surprised you remember me."

"Dear, you're the only reptile faunus I've seen in Vale, and I've lived and worked here a long time. Besides," She crouches a little and looks at him. "You and that lady friend of yours ordered a meal that you didn't pay for." Krok stops and slowly looks at her, his eyes wide as she smiles at him, clearly annoyed.

"Oh...really sorry ma'am." Krok says internally groaning that he had to pay for her ordering food. Krok pulls several lien cards out and hands them to her, which she quickly snatches away.

"Thank you!" She says in an almost song like voice as she leaves him. The young faunus lets out a groan of frustration as he leans back.

"Great, stuck waiting for her and having to pay for her ordering food and drinks. Where the hell is she?!"

"Ever impatient I see." A voice says from behind, Krok doesn't even turn and simply sighs in annoyance.

"I see you took your time, Branwen." He says as the older woman slowly walks in front of him and sits opposite of him.

"What can I say; I followed your example." She says as she looks at him in the same cold and distant fashion. "Besides, you waited a couple of extra minutes-"

"And had to pay for the meal YOU ordered and didn't even eat." Krok chimes in however she seems to ignore his comment completely.

"For the information and liens you wanted right?" She asks raising her eyebrow and smirks slightly. Krok groans a little before nodding his head. "See? I provide you with information, and credits, and you take care of my problems."

"Problems I'm sure you could very easily take care of." Krok replies with a glare. She chuckles before leaning forward.

"Like you can manage to learn about yourself and gain the liens, which through me it's far easier, just like I could take these target out but having a capable Faunus with the skills and want of information I kill two birds with one stone. Think of this as symbiotic relationship; you help me with my problems, I help you with yours."

"The only problem being that I do something major and attack some base but so far your end has been rather lax about showing me what I'll get." Krok says with a glare as his tail sways quickly behind him. "Lien is good but I want information about who I am, and as of late the only thing you've given me in information is something about Grimm and ancient ones." Raven sighs before pulling out a box.

"Which is I decided to bring you this information personally." She says before sliding the box over. Krok stares at the box suspiciously and look at Raven, her face calm as she makes a gesture of _'go on'_. Krok slowly opens the box, inside is several lien cards like before, and small scroll compatible flash drive. "If you want to look at the information right now, though I'm sure you've never heard of Cadmus." She says, a hint of a smile on her face as she wants him to open the scroll and read it. Krok's eyes widen as he pulls out his own and plugs it in. His scroll beeps for a few seconds before it a single file appears. As he looks he quickly selects the folder, opening several smaller ones.

"Where did you-"

"A facility like the one you went to, except on my own and with no one knowing about it but me and now you. The file you want is under subjects and further under Project X." She says simply as Krok looks at all of the different categories planning to look at all of them later, particularly the one on Ancient Grimm. As Krok looks at the contents his eyes widen and his pupils narrow in shock.

"This...this is me…" Is all he can say as he looks over the information, the graph of him, in detail analysis of him and even plays the message out loud and listen to it. His mind analyzing the message left by the woman, hoping for a click of any kind that would jog his memory. "I...I was part of their project? For what? How old is this even?" He asks looking at her, she simply returns the look and shrugs.

"The place was abandoned, so it could be two years old, maybe more maybe less. However I'm positive this has something to do with you, unless you have an identical twin with your own name." She says as Krok digs deeper, the information even had a recorded talking, well the lady talking with Krok and him not responding, him simply looking at her before getting up and focusing on something else, much to her dislike.

"Where can I find more information? This is probably the best lead I've had and it's real."

"Start with what you have, watch the combat logs and even look at the few others. If you still have that box I gave you insert these coordinates." She says giving him a metallic chip with numbers ingrained into it. Krok's eyes quickly examine it, his slit pupils carefully looking at the chip and trying to figure out where it could be off the top of his head. After a second he abandons that and looks at her. "I'm sure it'll be a few days before you completely get through this, and remember; if Ozpin or anyone close to him sees this they will destroy it." Branwen says with a serious tone in her voice. Krok's tails fidgets unsure Ozpin had been good to him and hadn't lied to him, yet the entire time Branwen had been saying to not trust him and the only vibe of mistrust came from her, yet before him now was clear evidence, clear information on his past something he hadn't gotten recently.

"Branwen?" Krok asks, looking at her with a serious expression on his face. "Who exactly are you? And please don't give me the _'I'm someone who knows you_ ' half ass answer you gave when we first met. You have information I've been looking for, information that's clearly old and was hidden away that's something big. You know me, far more than I know you...so why are you helping me?" Krok says, his golden eyes locked with her red ones as the two lock eyes, nether breaking it until Branwen sighs, endings the stare off.

"Who am I? Branwen is all you need to know, skilled and mysterious huntress. Why I'm helping you? If you must know my overall goal is far bigger, yet it involves you. Part of it is to help you, a second part is something bigger than the two of us." She says simply as she leans back and crosses her legs. "However how my second objective ends all depends on you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"All in due time, though at the moment this are looking good." She says with a hint of a smile on her face, one that offers little comfort. "Now then, I believe you and your team have a mission of discovering the White Fang?"

"How do you-"

"Overheard you talking about it with the Faunus girl, and along with your teammates and the two boys." Branwen says simply. Krok however stares at her for several long seconds with a blank expression.

"So you've been spying on me lady?"

"Keeping tabs,"

"Call it whatever you want you following me around like that is spying and borderline stalking." Krok says looking at her with an annoyed look, one she returns.

"You're looking for the White Fang, did your friend have anything to say?" She asks giving him a cold and annoyed look for the moment. Krok looks into her eyes, he could clearly tell that she had no qualms with hurting someone for information, not to mention that she didn't seem likely to trust someone based upon their behavior. Krok sighs and nods.

"She overheard several White Fang grunts mention Mount Glenn. She doesn't know the details but they said they're being stationed out there." Krok explains as she looks at him, red and gold locked trying to read the other for any sign of treachery. After a few seconds she simply nods her head and sighs.

"So what do you plan to do? Do you plan to investigate?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, one that makes Krok ponder it before shaking his head.

"Not right now, I need to hear back from the others first for what they learned. Besides if I disappear without a word it'd look really bad." Krok explains as he takes a sip from the glass of water he had. "Though knowing my teammates our direction might head that way." He says before stretching, the joints in his arms and legs popping. Raven watches him before something comes to his mind, the memory of Mezurg and even the dreams of the Lords of Grimm. "Branwen? You seem to be rather knowledgeable, tell me; have you ever heard of Ancient Grimm, or Lords Of Grimm?" Raven looks at him for a second before nodding her head.

"More of the first group, why?" Krok looks at his water for several seconds, his memory of the encounters with Mezurg still fresh.

"When me and my team went on a class trip I encountered a Grimm, one that possed clear intelligence and could talk." He explains, pulling out his scroll to draw it. While his art skills weren't that good it was still clear what he was trying to show as the rough image of a creature with two sets of arms, one large and the other small and a set of legs with a skinny and lank body with a set of jagged needle like teeth. "It kept coming after me because me and one of my teammates killed a really strong and large Grimm in the Emerald Forest...a Lernaean."

"Quite the feat, to defeat one of those, particularly at you and your teammates level." She says, though her tone and expression don't make it sound like s complement, more along the lines of her simply stating the facts.

"Still, it was smart, strong, fast, and a damn pain to fight and deal with."

"What happened to this Grimm?"

"At the docks I fought it again, managed to force it to bite off its good arm and left it a burnt crisp, but it got away before I could finish the job, it's probably dead though." Krok says with a grin, only to meet the hard glare of the red eyed woman,

"Don't get cocky, until you sever its head and reduce its body to ashes it's probably alive, Grimm are quite resilient and you have the White Fang to deal with, meaning that you two may cross paths sooner or later." She finishes, her look returning to normal as the tension lowers. "Now about your Lords of Grimm, there are only stories, Grimm that supposedly have lived since before the beginning of mankind. So great in strength they could decimate entire armies with only a fraction of their strength. Some stories say that they can understand our language and speak it, others even say that instead of a Grimm body they all posses a humanoid body, whether it's for speed, camouflage, or to compact all their mass into smaller bodies, they never tell." Krok's eyes widen, while a lot of this wasn't new it was interesting about how much she knew. "Still they're just stories, nothing more, so I suggest you don't get fixated on a mere fairy tale. Now, speaking of human like grimm, a Grimm like Faunus," she says with a hint of slight amusement in her voice, one that doesn't reflect Krok's opinion.

"Need I remind you; the last time I went out like a Grimm boogie man two of my teammates attacked me and forced me to retreat."

"Wasn't it two more as well?"

"The point being; my ENTIRE team, two others, and possibly a lot it innocent civilians and unnecessary attention will be drawn to a Grimm dressed Faunus going after some low level grunts, frankly it's a lot safer and less suspicious for a crocodile Faunus with an over sized serrated sword...which in itself draws a lot of unwanted attention." He says before she sighs.

"Firstly if you're to continue to work with me I need to know that your skills are on par with what I need accomplished. Not to mention a few people seeing a Grimm in Vale isn't the worst thing to happen, after all; if word gets out that a Grimm is targeting the White Fang then that should help not only discourage newcomers but also make things more difficult for them."

"I don't care about making their lives difficult, if I attack and my teammates see a Grimm running around they're going to go into 'Grimm slayer' mode and I've fought all of them once, again, I don't need a refresher to why I shouldn't fight them." Krok says with a glare, Brawen gives him an annoyed look.

"This isn't up for negotiation; when I send you onto an assignment Involving the Fangs you are to use the Grimm suit; fear, disorder, and chaos makes people irrational, and that fear lingers with them. You will use it against them and your teammates, if you need to fight them but DON'T give yourself away." The two stare at each other. "You've barely scratched the surface of what's happened to you. If you want the full story you will do what I say and handle the situation as I tell you to." She says before holding her hands to the side. "Well? What do you choose?"

* * *

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" Yang asks clearly annoyed with her 'friend' the bartender and owner of the club, Hei Xiong or better known by Junior. A tall man easily standing a head above most. He dresses nicely, his outfit a black vest with matching pants and gloves over a white dress shirt and red tie. His face, boasting a matching beard and mustache, clearly shows the annoyance he feels for the blonde huntress. The two along with Neptune stood in a large club, music is playing in the background with most of Junior's henchmen nervous as they watch the blonde huntress carefully, remembering that the last time she visited she had managed to knockout all of them with a series of punches and even sent junior flying out the window.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." He says leaning over the counter that separates them to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." He says, putting more force into each of his words. As the two stare into each other's eyes Neptune slowly approaches with a curious look.

"So where did they go?" He ask looking at the two of them. Junior slowly turns to him with a look of shock and annoyance.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He says before groaning and looking at Yang. "Who is this guy?!"

"Don't worry about him." She says easily shoving Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Worry about me. If I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything!" Junior says, a hint of annoyance and fear in his voice, particularly remembering what happened last time, particularly her iron grip. "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He shouts looking at his own men, several of them grumble and walk away in response to their boss' comment. Yang takes a deep breath before looking at Neptune.

"Come on, Neptune." She says as she starts walks away. However Neptune lingers for a minute.

"Hey Junior? You ever hear anyone mention a weird Grimm about my size?"

"What on Remnnant are you talking about!?" Junior says with a confused and annoyed look, the question doesn't get unnoticed by Yang.

What are you on about Neptune?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when Blake and Sun were at the docks and the White Fang attacked along with that Grimm. Well he asked me to ask this friend of yours if he knew anything." Neptune explains, Junior groaning in annoyance at Yang referring to him as a friend. Yang nods her head before looking at Junior.

"Well? You know anything?"

"And why should I tell you Blondie?" Junior says with a sneer only for Yang to look at her for a second and stares.

"Because the last time you held out on me one of your little buddies was nearly popped." She says pointing at his crotch. "I could easily pop one you know?" She says with a sinister smile, making the two men by her back up slightly.

"Oh God Krok wasn't kidding." Neptune says silently as Junior puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay geez. Look." Junior says looking at both of them. "I don't personally know if this is real or not, but one of my boys had the night off, came in here screaming his head off about some monster. Originally I thought he was talking about Blondie but apparently it was something far scarier."

"So what did it look like?" Neptune asks before Junior puts his finger up to wait. He grabs a rough drawing and presents it; the drawing is in pencil but detailed and clear. The head has several spikes on it, the mouth is slightly open revealing a set of sharp teeth, its hands and feet have claws on them. The arms having a large sharp claw that faces backwards, though it looks more like a blade than any common Grimm spike. The tail is long and whip like with small hook like claws on them. Both Yang and Neptune stare in shock, the Grimm unfamiliar to them and mysterious.

"Are you sure he saw this?" Yang asks suspiciously, originally thinking of the Grimm her, Blake and Krok saw in the Forever Falls.

"That's what he saw." Junior says with a serious ton in his voice. " he kept screaming it was after him and drew a dozen of them, he could be drunk or something like that exist I don't know. Now; if you two wouldn't mind getting out of my bar?" Junior says though it's clear it's a demand rather than him simply asking. Yang sighs before motioning for Neptune to follow. As they exit the bar the two board Yang's motorcycle, the blond letting out an annoyed groan.

That wasn't helpful; nothing about his own men and some possible Grimm that probably doesn't exist."

"That could have been the Grimm your teammates and Sun encountered." Neptune says looking at the bright side as he boards Yang's motorcycle and places the helmet on.

"Maybe...Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang says before her scroll starts vibrating.

"Everyone!" Blake's voice comes through the scroll, her voice clearly filled with panic and urgency. "If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun's voice also comes through his voice clearly in a mug more panicked state than Blake. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" Sun shouts even more, making it easy for one to forget that he's a huntsman in training. Both Yang and Neptune get their helmets on.

"Where are you guys?" Yang shouts into her scroll. As if on cue the sound of pounding footsteps can be heard as Blake and Sun run through the street with the a large robot, a Paladin hot on their heels.

"HURRYYYY!" Sun shouts, his voice being heard in real life and over the scroll as the trio rushes past.

"I think that was them." Neptune says pointing in the direction of the trip. The comment earns an eye roll from the blonde huntress.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang says revving her engine. Before Yang can take off there's a loud roar that makes both of them stop and turn. Hot on the heels of the three is something that makes both of them gasp and look in shock, the grimm described earlier. "Great this is going to be three way fight!" Yang shouts as she follows suit and begins the chase.

* * *

 _'You will do what I say and handle the situation as I tell you to! I swear run through Vale dressed up like a grimm chasing a goddamn robot through the middle of traffic! **IT'S SIMPLE!** '_

Krok angrily thinks as he jumps from vehicle to vehicle in pursuit of the Paladin that was chasing both Blake and Sun. With the Paladin clearing a pathway with its pursuit. Leaving Krok to quickly jump from vehicle to vehicle, occasionally sticking his claws into the rear or an overpass to help close the distance. Though for anyone who saw him in his grimm attire that looked like the real thing their reaction was universal; screaming, swerving of their cars, stopping out right or speeding up. Krok threw in the extra roar to keep the act up. In front Krok could see the reactions of Blake and Sun, Blake's being shock and Sun's being shock and a look that shouted _'Oh Come on!'_ Krok slowly closes the distance between him and the mecha only for the sound of a motorcycle to fill his ears. His eyes are drawn to the yellow color. Immediately he turns to look, his eyes are like Yang's and Neptune's, wide with shock. Still, the words of Raven linger in his head he responds in a full and menacing roar, though only Neptune reacts as me finches back slightly before Krok rushes onward. Just in time too, the presence of the three is noticed as the Paladin begin to send cars towards the three. Krok smiles, he quickly launches a blade into a car and pulls towards it, in mid air he angles himself and creates a blast from his feet, landing on another. Krok jumps from car to car, redirecting a few and accidentally sending several in the direction of Yang and Neptune who weave around them, Yang glaring in annoyance from Krok's actions.

 _'Well this is certainly going to be well known by tomorrow morning.'_ Krok thinks as he imagines the news report of a Paladin, kids, and a grimm running through the freeway in Vale. Finally Krok sees an opening and aims for the Paladin. His blade sticks into the back of it and brings him in. Krok lands with a thud and begins his assault, slashing, stabbing and blasting the Paladin. The machine starts to try and shake Krok off. With his own claws and the blades Krok manages to keep on. That is until light blue sohots are fired at the two, several hitting the Paladin while one hits Krok, dislodging his one blade. Krok quickly turns to look, Neptune's weapon, a energy rifle of sorts.

' _Watch where the hell you're shooting!'_ Krok thinks, only to vocally express that in a roar. With his one blade removed the Paladin gets its chance to shake him off completely. Krok doesn't land on his feet, instead he crashes and rolls as the Paladin and Yang's motorcycle zooms on by. Krok groans as he slowly rises to his feet breathing heavily.

"Agh...son of a bitch that hurt…" Krok says as he goes to a knee. Krok looks on as Neptune and Sun are sent flying, slowly he breaks off into a sprint, keeping his run grimm like to keep appearance. "I'd say I was worried if not for Neptune's shot being partly responsible for throwing me off." Krok says as he sees a spec of white in the distance landing. "Wait...is that Weiss?" Krok looks closely to see his white haired teammate standing in the pathway of the Paladin, nether planning to move. Suddenly Weiss sticks her sword into the road and covers the road in ice. The paladin, clearly not built for a slick ice road begins to slip and stumble for its footing, going off on on the side of the road and plummeting downwards. Krok smiles under his mask, when he hears the boom of it hitting ground. However due to a lack of any visible explosion or smoke and Blake and Weiss and jumping down meant it was still functioning. Krok smiles as he shoots his blades into the overpass Weiss jumped down from and launches himself up and over the ice covered road and over the side where the Paladin went.

 _'Deal with giant robot and make a quick getaway_.' Krok thinks as gravity takes over and starts sending him downward. He angles himself so he's over the paladin and aimed for a devastating blow. As Krok rapidly approaches he sees the unmistakable outlines of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang prepared to face off with the paladin. Krok groans, remembering their last 4 vs. 1 fight. Krok shakes his head before letting out a primal roar. All the girls look as Krok lands onto the mecha. It stumbles heavily from the sudden and massive weight crashing down onto it. Krok's blades seen in deep, as he removes one he can see the driver, Roman Torchwick. The professional criminal groans as he tries to shake Krok off.

"Annoying grimm!" He shouts before Krok jumps off landing on all fours and letting a hiss out, his tail arches and swaying as Roman aims one of the robotic arms and fires a salvo of missiles at Krok. The grimm disguised Faunus runs low to the ground, keeping out of range of the missiles.

' _This is too easy!_ ' Krok thinks as he dodges missiles, he launches one of his blades into a support beam and pulls himself towards it. Krok uses his free hand to hang on for support, letting out a menacing hiss. Watching this unfold all the girls of Team RWBY look in shock, though Weiss is the only one in complete shock as the others have already met Krok in disguise of his grimm armor. Though the list of surprises has only started. The sound of cackling makes everyone look, Krok's eyes widen as he quickly jumps back as a familiar enemy crashes down.

"Hello _Little PUP_! _Meuzerug the Savage_ has returned!" The grimm says, its eyes wide in glee and a wicked smile on its face. Again only Weiss is truly shocked and confused, however the remaining members of Team RWBY, especially Krok, are thrown off by something; Meuzerug is at 100%, no burns and the arm he had to bite off not only there but better than before.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Roman shouts over the paladin's intercom, Meuzerug chuckles, its teeth clicking happily.

" _This One_ was tired of _New Blood_ whelps! _This One_ shall deal with the _Little Pup_ that scarred _Meuzerug the Savage_!" It says rushing at Krok, the faunus barely has enough time to dodge it as one of the grimm's clawed hands slams into the ground. Krok snarls and goes on the offensive, rushing in and taking slashes and swipes at the grimm. Meuzerug simply laughs as it grabs Krok and throws him far. The faunus landing on his feet away from the members of RWBY and the Paladin as Meuzerug slowly approaches, leaving the humans to fight each other.

" _This One_ knows the _Little Pup_ is bewildered; How is _Meuzerug_ still alive? How does it posses its arm and no _Scorch_ of _This One's_ fire?" Meuzerug says with a cackle. The grimm looks at Krok, a sinister smile on its face as the two slowly circle one another. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the girls all fighting Roman.

 ** _'I suggest you pay attention, unless you want to lose?'_ ** The same voice he's been hearing says in Krok's mind, making him stop for a second, all the time Meuzerug needed to attack. The large grimm rushes forward and swipes at Krok. He reacts just in time as he ducks under it. Krok rushes forward with his blades facing forward.

"I cooked your ass well done once, I make sure to turn you to ashes!" Kroks shouts as he begins to swipe at the grimm, several attacks becoming whip like as Krok lets the blades free trying to strike at Meuzerug, the grimm smiling the entire time as it effortlessly dodges.

"What's the matter?! Was the _Little Pup's_ words simply words and no _Action_?!" The grimm taunts making Krok snarl.

"I think I'll make sure to burn your insides this time." Krok says as he slides under a sweeping kick. Krok drags his claws and the blade against the side of Meuzerug, planning on gutting the grimm. However when his claws do connect they don't break skin, they only follow the outline of its rib cage. Krok quickly turns to be greeted with the clawed foot of the grimm. Meuzerug swiftly and painfully slams Krok's head into the ground, creating a crater.

" _This One_ is far stronger than our last _Fight! This One_ can't be beaten by a _Whelp_!" It shouts before throwing Krok, sending him painfully rolling as he shakingly gets to his feet.

' _ **Is this all you can muster up to? Are you truly this pathetic?'**_

"Shut the hell up, I'm far from finished!" Krok says out loud as his eyes narrow in rage. Krok flips the blades backwards and rushes towards the grimm.

 ** _'Rushing headlong at the enemy is a fool's tactic, one that ends in failure.'_**

"Would you fuck off!?" Krok shouts as his anger starts to reach a boiling point. Krok begins to channel his anger into pure fire and energy, and then directs that towards his hands and feet. He begins to move faster with more attacks and more movement around Meuzerug to try and not only catch him on his blind side but also to where he would be able to cut through the tough skin of the grimm. However every time his claws make contact it's like he's trying to cut steel, his claws merely gliding across the milky white skin.

"How _Pathetic_!" Meuzerug shouts back handing Krok and sending him rolling. Krok gasp as his aura breaks, a little blood coming out of his mouth. "So _Pathetic,_ so _Weak,_ so _Sad!_ " It says as it slowly circles the downed faunus.

' _Why can I cut him?! I was able to cripple him before!_ '

 **'** _ **Because your fire is cold, your claws are dull, and because you lack the skill to kill.'**_

'How about you be quiet! I've had enough of your crap and you acting like you're so much better!' Krok thinks angrily as his body begin to steam. The voice laughs, the sound seeming to come from all around.

' ** _You are weak, the strong devour the weak. You can't hurt him, you can't scratch him, you can't even run from him. You are helpless to him, a mere worm in the presence of a dragon.'_**

"ENOUGH!" Krok shouts reaching his breaking point, his body begins to generate smoke like a furnace. His eyes and veins glow yellow despite the armor covering them both the faintest tinge of yellow sticks through. "I am not weak! I am not helpless! I will be the end of you grimm!" Krok shouts, not caring if anyone hears him. Krok begins to concentrate as much of his burning energy as possible, focusing it all onto his stomach and chest area and planting his feet and hands firmly into the ground. The air around Krok's body shimmers as the ground begins to glow a dull orange color, Meuzerug stands there smiling, knowing what was about to come.

"Oh! The _Little Pup_ is about to give it his all!? _This One_ gladly accepts your _Challenge_!" It says happily as Krok opens his mouth, immediately smoke begins to billow out, the very back of his mouth a bright yellow color as the fire prepares to shoot out.

'Handle this! You disgusting, annoying ugly snaggle tooth bastard!' Krok thinks before opening his mouth fully and letting his fire out. The flames are a bright and brilliant gold, almost like the sun's rays. The fire, a burning torrent of fury and anger shoots forwards in seconds. Unlike the previous time the stream of fire is thinner, while still covering a wide angle it is far thinner and reaches much further. Meuzerug doesn't move, instead he smirks as the fire swallows him up and passes him, reaching a support beam and within seconds heating it to a matching yellow as parts melt and even slide off as the entire beam comes down without the sturdy support. Krok's flames eventually die down and he collapses to his knees, his breathing quick and labored as he smirks.

"I think that's a record for hottest flame." He says tiredly as he tries to stand up, only to stumble. "Now I can-"

"Is that all, _Little Pup_?" Krok freezes, his head slowly turns; standing in the exact spot, his arms crossed in front of him to protect his eyes and the same sinister smile on his face. The grimm's skin show clears signs of burning, however it's first degree and they slowly disappear and become the former white skin of the grimm. Slowly it walks forward, jaws clicking happily and dragging the long claws of its longer arms against the ground s it closes the distance between them.

"How? That's Impossible!" Krok says dumbfounded, remembering how when he not only used a cooler flame but one that wasn't as long or potent had left the grimm on death's door. Meuzerug cackles, it's tongue slowly coming out and licking its snaggle teeth.

" _This One_ is far _Stronger_! _This One_ can not be slain by _Fire_! _This One_ , is going to be the death of the _Pathetic Aura User_!" Meuzerug says with a wicked smile as it rushes forward, Krok's legs are locked in place, a mix of fear and confusion overwhelming him. He soon can react, but by then it's too late. The grimm grabs Krok and slams him into the ground repeatedly, laughing in pure glee as he uses Krok like a rag doll. Krok's world spins as the painful slams overwell all his sense with only pain.

 _ **'I see this is all you amount to, to die forgotten like trash, fitting for someone who can't protect what he values most.'**_ The voice says again, mocking Krok as he tries to prove it wrong, yet he can't move his body as he's lifted up and held in front of the grimm. The grimm grabs one of Krok's arms and hoists him up, bringing him before its face as the tongue slowly licks its teeth.

" _This One_ is disappointed; _This One_ wanted a true fight, yet the Whelp could not handle Meuzerug's true strength. Krokodil PenDragon, is Weak." It says with a cackle, it opens its mouth wide and sinks its teeth into the shoulder that's being held up. With no aura to protect him the fangs sink deep into Krok's arm, going even to the bone. Krok cries in pure pain, his eyes wide and his pupils narrow as the grimm lets go, it's teeth all red and licking them, savoring the flavor. It chuckles before throwing Krok a little distance, the pain from the fall making Krok waver between the line of consciousness and unconsciousness. Krok slowly tries to rises, his body moving slow due to exhaustion, pain, and now due to only having one functional arm. As Krok slowly attempt to rise from the dirt Meuzerug steps down onto his head with a clawed foot, laughing as Krok lets out a cry of pain and remains helpless under the grimm. Meuzerug laughs as it lowers its head down to Krok's level.

"So _Pathetic,_ So _Weak. This One_ is going to enjoy popping your head." It says as it slowly increases the pressure, cracking Krok's helmet as it struggles to keep its shape. The cracking gets louder and louder as Krok cries out more in pain, his head screaming in pain as if a siren is going off in his head. Krok tires in vain to move and escape yet it's all in vain, only serving to make the grimm laugh. Above the sound of a bullhead draws the attention of the grimm as he stops increasing pressure, though it does not remove its foot from Krok's head. Because of the two being so wrapped up into their own fight they failed to realize the outcome of the fight between Team RWBY and Roman piloting the Paladin. The four girls managed to not only beat Roman but completely trash the Mecha as well. Unfortunately they're unable to apprehend the calm and well dressed professional criminal as a woman, one who is shorter than Ruby with pink and brown hair with eyes matching the opposite side stop the huntresses in training. The two criminals fly away in an bullhead looking down at the girls. Before leaving the turn and head for Meuzerug, a harness lowering for the grimm to hold onto. It sigh before chuckling and looking at Krok. It grabs his head and lifts him up, parts of his mask falling off and revealing his face underneath.

"It appears the _Little Pup,_ has been spared. Though your fate remains unchanged; the next time we meet, _This One_ shall end you! So _Whelp_ , make peace with this world, for when we fight again, Meuzerug shall end your _EXISTENCE!"_ It declares before spinning and throwing Krok. Krok's body goes non stop, the armor breaking in several spots and the helmet completely shattering, leaving his head and face revealed. The Wendigo grimm cackles with a sadistic and maniacal tone as it grabs the harness and takes off, the four girls watching from a distance as the bullhead leaves the battle.

From his little spot Krok attempts to leave the scene, his body in no condition to take on even Jaune as the four girls soon turn their attention to him. Unable to properly move Krok simply resorts to a crawl, the arm with the bitten shoulder hanging limply with blood seeping out as he uses his free arm, legs and his tail. Of course at his speed the four girls catch up to him by just walking. The four girls look at Krok suspiciously, at the moment none can see his face.

"Should we let it go?" Ruby asks, looking at her teammates.

"Ruby it's a grimm! A smart one at that, frankly we should deal with it right now!" Weiss says quickly, Blake and Yang remain silent. Blake for the fact that this grimm originally made her suspicious and thought it was Krok within it.

"It's strange…" Blake says slowly pacing behind it. "It attacks its own kind and the white fang, it's intelligent and can use fire." Krok says as she slowly approaches, on;y when she gets closer does she notice the white parts of Krok's grimm helmet. The many cracked lines visible.

 ** _'How pathetic you look right now, at the mercy of your teammates, only able to crawl in the dirt like some bug, a bug waiting for a foot to snuff out its life.'_** The voice says with a laugh, Krok clenches his teeth as he tries to speed up.

"Thinking of fire; where's Krocky?" Yang asks with a slight stretch, many of her joints remaining quiet from the most recent fight. "He'd love to fight tough grimm like you two." Yang says with a slight smile on her face. Seeing Krok's slight increase in speed he feels a foot on his back pinning him. Blake keeps him pinned for several seconds before her thin fingers reach under the large mask that was still covering the back of Krok's face. His eyes squint as the lights from the above freeways blind him, his helmet having a filter to block out light. Still the sound of Blake gasping in disbelief, coupled with the pressure of her foot on his back being removed makes him clench his teeth. The other girls look at Blake as her eyes widen. The other three look from Krok to Blake, not realizing the truth as they could only see the remains of the helmet. Blake drops it as they approach, Krok's black and green tipped hair becoming viable. There was no point in hiding now, Krok turns so his face is viable. All of their eyes widen at the reveal of the grimm being Krok. They try to speak, but all of them remain silent. Only Yang is able to muster the words the four girls were all thinking, her words filled with as much shock as her face and body.

"K-Krok?"

* * *

 **Aright! As of right now this chapter takes the crown as the longest chapter to date with over 23,000 words! Now I wonder about two things with this story; One my tendency to have more questions raised than answered and me constantly foreshadowing, A good writer can do both while making it not to obvious and not to complicated so I hope I'm doing that. Now I again want to thank _ AuroryBorealis _who is such a great help to me improving my story and making sure it's enjoyable and not a grammatical eyesore for all of you.**

 **As always please show some support for this story and for everyone who's been reading since the beginning thank you for the continued support and for the new readers welcome and I hope you enjoy this story. So please Follow, Favorite and write a review, you have criticism I gladly accept it, if you have question I MAY answer them and if you want to just say hi that''s fine as well! With that I must bide you all Adieu!**


	24. Update (I'm not dead or Quiting!)

Hello everyone!

Firstly I need to say this; I'm sorry for the long delay I've spent the last few months being bogged down with the start of my first year in college. As such I've spent more time with Calculus (which I HATE) than on this story. So...since there's been a dip in work due I'll start publishing chapters. I may make them shorter so I can get out more content, but like normal no promises. The next chapter will be done, if I don't have anything out of nowhere, in a few months.

You'll know when this story is dead, it's simply gone into hibernation and is slowly rising back to life!

With that, as usual I bid you all, Adieu!


End file.
